Everyday Life as an American Host
by Viktorformosa
Summary: Jack's life has suffered one hell of a shock lately. As things settle down however, one act of generosity draws the attention of the Inter-species Exchange and its local coordinator Mr. Smythe. Now Jack has an opportunity to change his life ,for better or worse, when he is asked to host several liminals for the Homestay program. OCs, SI(ish)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Musume.**

Everyday life as an American host. Chapter one: Pilot.

Jack stared at his screen with the cursor over the 'confirm' button. He glanced at the results of the estimates for the refurbishing and repairs. He groaned one more time, considering the consequences of his options.

He really didn't want to deal with this headache, and he didn't have nearly enough available money to even make a down payment. And taking out another loan was out of the question.

Would they hate him for giving it away? They were planning on selling it. But he can't fix it and he can't pay someone else to do it.

 _No they'd probably be proud of me._ He returned his attention to the screen and sighed one last time. Then he clicked the 'confirm' button.

'Thank you for your donation. A representative will contact you shortly to confirm your details. An email with your receipt code has been sent. Have a wonderful day.'

Jack minimized his browser and brought up his Steam games library. "That was my good deed for the day." He mused. "Time for some satisfyingly mindless violence." He grinned maliciously and double clicked on the play button for DOOM.

One month later...

Jack checked his phone for messages while walking out of the office. He'd missed a call from an unknown number. Normally he'd ignore things like that, but this caller also left a fairly lengthy voicemail.

Keying the proper functions Jack held the phone up to his ear while settling himself in the driver's seat of his black Prius.

"Hello Mr. Keysman. I am Smythe, a Coordinator for the Cultural Exchange." _About time they got back to me._ "Allow me to thank you for your donation to the Cultural Exchange. It is most appreciated." _Yeah yeah, formal niceties and such, what do you want?_ "I just require the official deed and a few signatures from you to finalize transfer of ownership." _Crap, where'd I leave those papers? My desk, in the box of important documents?_ Jack paused the recording with a tap on the phone.

Jack thought hard for a few moments trying to picture the last time he handled those particular papers. Figuring he'd remember better when he got home and could do some searching, Jack resumed the recording and replaced the phone near his ear.

"Please come by my office at the Cultural Exchange building with those documents by noon Saturday. If that's inconvenient for you leave a message with my staff and a time you are available." The voice of Smythe rattled off an address somewhere one town over. "Looking forward to concluding this business with you Mr. Keysman and welcome to the Cultural Exchange."

Jack held his phone in front of him as the recording ended. He blinked and looked at it skeptically "Odd way of ending that..." He said to himself as he started his car.

"I didn't join anything." He ruminated as he pulled out of his employer's parking lot. "Eh, I'll just correct this Mr. Smythe when I see him tomorrow." He said to himself. "For now just focus on getting home and then finding those documents."

The next day sometime before noon...

The Cultural Exchange building was a fairly nondescript two story office site wedged between the commercial district and an eight story tall apartment complex at the end of the block. _Makes sense_ Jack thought as he parked his car in an available slot. _Keep an eye on the liminals that probably live in that apartment complex and only a short walk needed to get whatever goods and services they require._

Jack leaned back and retrieved the manila sleeve containing the necessary documents from his back seat. When he grabbed them he heard a soft thump. _Did something just hit my car?_ He looked up and around but couldn't locate the source. He tucked the envelope under one arm and got out of the driver's seat. _I should look around and see if there's any damage. Hopefully they have camera surveillance here._

He locked his car with a tap of a button on his key fob and turned around to face the Prius. As he straightened up he noticed a set of claws hanging over the driver side door he just exited.

"Gah!" Jack back-pedaled and held up a hand to ward off whatever it was on top of his car. The liminal lying almost lazily on the roof of his Prius didn't seem to react to his panicking. She had a pale grayish humanoid face. Her mouth was just a tad too wide to be considered human but her black eyes looked normal save for the slit-like pupils. Her nose was flat with incisions, like a lions'. Her black hair was disheveled but not entirely unkempt. Jack couldn't quite tell from his angle but he thought there was a braid running behind her head. Growing out of her temples were a pair of small horns with white tips. Her black furry body looked like it had scales on her back that also ran over the top side of her wide tail. She wore a dark brown animal skin top and shorts.

Her eyes regarded him passively and she didn't look like she intended to move anytime soon. Jack felt a little silly holding up his hand while she was posing no immediate threat. Jack lowered his arm and cleared his throat. "Umm hello, can I help you miss?"

Her eyes gave him a once over and she snorted. Jack was taken aback, not sure whether to be offended or not.

He was about to ask her to get off his car when a high pitched voice yelled a term he didn't recognize. The cat girl with scales raised her head and gazed slowly toward the source of the commotion. This liminal Jack did recognize.

A Kitsune with at least seven or perhaps all nine tails ran up to the cat girl couched on his car. "Mishi!" She scolded with a slight Japanese accent, her large fox ears flicked angrily. "Leave that man alone."

"This one's reflexes are inadequate, I refuse him as my host." The cat girl, 'Mishi', said in a low bored voice. _Actually she's more like one of the big cat breeds. Like a panther or a tiger._

"He's not a host, he's a..." The Kitsune glanced at Jack. "You're not actually a host are you?"

Jack held up the manila envelope. "Uh no, I'm just dropping off some paperwork."

"Oh, huh, ok." The Kitsune ran a hand over her plain white kimono and adjusted her sleeves. Jack noticed the MON patch near her shoulder, identifying this liminal as part of the law enforcement personnel responsible for policing other liminals.

"Well, nice to meet you." She took a step toward Jack and raised her arm for a handshake. "This is Mishi and I'm... Oh damn it!" The Kitsune glanced back to where the catgirl was just lying on his car. Except she wasn't there. She'd disappeared like she'd never existed at all.

The Kitsune turned and ran off in a seemingly random direction in pursuit of 'Mishi'.

"Good luck!" Jack called out in her general direction.

Jack shook his head and composed himself. "Okay, well that was exciting." He said to no one in particular and began walking toward the entrance of the building. As he opened the tempered glass doors he was surprised to find the lobby mostly empty. There was one human female behind a receptionist desk and a lamia reading a book and sitting on a bench to his right.

Jack adjusted his grip on the manila envelope and approached the woman behind the desk. He opened his mouth to utter a greeting but was interrupted by a loud squeal coming from down the hall to his right. Jack had barely a second to even turn his head before a pair of slim but tall figures came rushing his direction. They were almost on top of him when something strong tightened around his arms and chest then swept him off his feet. His vision blurred as he was pulled back at incredible speed. He could just make out the two figures that almost ran him over: a rather large harpy and a slimmer version of a centaur. "We're free!" One shouted. "Race ya." They both laughed wildly and bashed open the glass doors and sprinted out of the building.

Another harpy, one that reminded Jack of an eagle ran in from the same hallway and leaped out the lobby entrance shouting "You two get back here!" and then a string of some rather choice expletives at the fleeing pair.

"Wow Tetra, nice catch." A light female voice commented from behind him. "It's what I do." A sultry voice purred right above his ear.

Jack finally noticed that he was being held by a pair of smooth dark gray arms that ended in chitinous hands with claws. Something round and soft was holding up his back as well. Despite his rapid heart rate and heightened senses and the fact that he couldn't really see what had yanked him away from harm, Jack felt a sense of safety, even calm inside the embrace of whoever or whatever had grabbed him.

"Uh.. y-you can let go of me now." Jack stammered. The sultry voice chuckled and the arms holding him gave a light squeeze before releasing him. As they did one of the claws lightly brushed against some sort of thread that was wrapped around his torso. The thread parted like a cut string and fell to the floor.

Jack leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. He took a long slow breath and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart.

"You alright kid?" A deep gravelly male voice asked. Jack held out a hand in response, "Yeah just need sec. Just a sec."

He swallowed, breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. Head now clear, he stood up straight and turned around to thank his rescuer. He expected to see at least one liminal but instead found three. Three large liminals all at least a foot taller than he. His breath froze for a few seconds while he took it all in.

The leftmost one was mostly human save for the large single green eye dominating her forehead. Her blond hair was pulled back in a thick braid. She wore the standard yellow and black uniform and flak jacket he'd seen on members of MON. Though it was tough to tell for certain, he was sure her arms and legs were twice as thick as his own. She would easily be intimidating but her face held a cool friendly smile.

The liminal on the right looked like a crocodile crossed with a body builder. Thick dark green leathery scales and bony protrusions covered his arms and legs. His broad chest and belly were covered by bands of lighter and supposedly more flexible pale green scales. The four digits on his hands were capped with black claws. His wide mouth extended from his face by at least a foot and contained a row of bone white teeth. He wore an unzipped MON jacket and a thick black utility belt that held up a heavily modified pair of cargo shorts. His reptilian slit eyes regarded Jack curiously.

 _Those two must have epic arm wrestling matches._

The third and final liminal in between the others was definitely an Arachne. Eight large but slim spider style legs held up a huge dark gray abdomen with a woman's torso growing out of where a standard spider would have its face. Tracking up from there were a pair of pedipalps separated by a belted black loincloth. Her pedipalps reminded Jack of actual human legs but instead of ending in feet, they each narrowed into a sort of jointed claw. Above her waist was her mostly bare human torso. She wore a dark blue crop top with a fair amount of ample under-boob peaking out. Her bare shoulders supported those chitinous arms that held Jack earlier. Lastly her face: Six solid red eyes in three ascending pairs running up her forehead was framed by a multicolored collar length straight bob. One half of her hair was light silver and the other a deep fuchsia. Two fangs just barely peeked out from her full lips underneath her nose.

"Whoa." _Liminals were so freaking cool._

The Arachne smirked. "Seems we have a more appreciative human than last time."

"At least he hasn't pissed himself." The crocodile man remarked. "Yet."

"Craglin." The cyclops admonished her fellow MON member. "Give him some credit. We three wouldn't exactly be a common sight among our own species back home, now would we?"

"Huh, true." He conceded.

Jack coughed lightly to cover his stare and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Today's not been my typical Saturday so far." He looked directly at the Arachne. "Thank you for pulling me out of there."

"You're quite welcome human." She quipped.

"Huh," Jack chuckled. "I just got saved by a web-slinging spider-woman, er I mean..." He shut his eyes to help concentrate on the right word. "Arachne. Sorry, Arachne." _I knew the right term dammit, why did I say that?_

When he opened his eyes her expression hadn't changed. In fact it might have gotten softer. "Well I couldn't let a handsome face like yours get trampled on now could I?"

"You"re pretty damn good looking yourself, Miss." Jack stated before he could stop himself. "Uh I mean..uh..." Jack's face heated up. The Arachne's smirk returned in full force. The crocodile man's eyes rolled and the cyclops woman chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Why are you here young man?" The cyclops asked with no judgment. Thankful for the change in subject, Jack answered. "Right, I'm just here to drop off some..oh crap." He held up an empty hand and looked frantically around his feet for his manila folder.

"Excuse me." A soft voice drew Jack's attention behind him. The lamia that was reading a book in the lobby stood before him and held up his manila envelope. "I believe you dropped this."

Jack had stopped believing in angels, at least until they were revealed to be a liminal species a few years ago, for over a decade. But the creature before him certainly compelled him to rethink his stance on the subject.

Her upper body was a very cute, lightly tanned young woman. Shapely hips supported a slim torso with full breasts. Her hands and arms were covered in golden scales. Her cute face had golden scales over her cheeks and pointed yellow ears stuck out the side of her head. Large golden eyes with slit pupils complemented her long straight blond hair. Curiously a pair of orange hair clips shaped like a 'D' topped her head. She wore a light red t-shirt under a dark blue jacket. A light blue jean skirt hugged her waist. Her lower body however, was basically a large anaconda with shimmering golden scales.

"Th-thank you miss." Jack took the offered envelope in both hands, not trusting himself to rely on only just one. The Lamia winked at him and then turned and slithered back toward her bench. Jack just stood there admiring the alien yet enticing motion. Like waves in a sea of golden water.

"Quite the snake charmer eh stud?" Craglin's comment forced Jack to blink and try to clear his mind. He half turned away and faced a blank wall. He needed something bland to focus on. It didn't quite work.

"What? No...no quite...quite the opposite I think." Realizing what he just admitted Jack seized up. "Uh...I mean no...not...uh."

"Looks like Tetra has some competition." The cyclops woman noted suggestively, crossing her arms and conspiratorially glanced at her colleague. The Arachne rubbed her hands together and hummed, accepting the challenge.

"What, no, I, I..." Jack stammered. He gripped the manila envelope tighter and nodded. "I gotta turn this in." He turned back to Tetra. "Thank you again."

With out waiting for a reply, Jack swiveled back toward the front desk and practically double-timed over to it. The receptionist raised an eyebrow at his approach. "Hi, can you tell me if Mr. Smythe is in?" She continued typing on her keyboard. "Yes, he is in." She stated. "You have an appointment?"

"Not exactly an appointment, he asked me to bring these documents to him before noon."

"Mmmhmm. Your name?" She adjusted a note pad with her hand and picked up a pen.

"Jack Keysman." She scribbled a note on her pad then reached over to her phone and held down a button.

"Mister Keysman for Agent Smythe." She robotically stated then replaced her hand to her keyboard.

After a moment she gave Jack directions to the second floor, last office on the left. Jack thanked her and walked over to the backstairs, relieved that he was finally going to accomplish the task he came here for.

Jack rounded the corner after ascending the stairs. Fortunately Mr. Smythe's office was clearly labeled at the end of the hall and Jack strode toward it. As he approached he heard raised voices, or rather a woman's raised voice and a man's not quite calm retort.

"That is bullshit Conrad!" The woman inside yelled. "Don't punish my people for doing their job!"

Jack froze, afraid to approach any further. The man's voice was clearly strained, but Jack couldn't make out his response.

"Law enforcement applies to all citizens, guest or otherwi-" "Don't tell me how the law works!" The man, supposedly Mr. Smythe, cut her off. It sounded like the voice from the recording but Jack wasn't sure.

Jack stayed still for a few moments. There was only muffled murmuring coming from the office. He wondered if he should go back down and schedule an actual appointment with the receptionist when the office door opened.

A tall Caucasian woman with cropped auburn hair and wearing black fatigues and combat boots stepped out, anger clearly contorting her features. Her eyes spotted Jack immediately. She stood upright and glared.

"Who're you?"

"Umm. I'm Jack." He stated weakly. He wished he could melt into the wall and disappear.

The woman opened her mouth to ask something further when a clawed hand touched her arm. Just inside the office door stood another arachne. She was much shorter and had stubbier limbs than Tetra from down stairs. In fact the top of her head only came up to the woman's chest. This arachne had a light brown carapace covering most of her body. She also wore a MON jacket over a white t-shirt.

"Jill, you're scaring him." The arachne's small voice seemed to have a calming effect on the taller woman. Jill's face relaxed. She closed her eyes and composed herself. When she opened them back up she just looked ahead down the hall. "Sorry."

Jill continued down the corridor seemingly uninterested in Jack's existence. The small breed arachne followed in her wake. As she passed, the liminal looked over at him and gave an apologetic nod. Jack nodded back in acceptance.

"Come on in Mr. Keysman." A man's voice stated from inside the open office.

The interior of Mr. Smythe's office was utilitarian and mostly undecorated. There was a framed document with a diploma from some university just behind the desk. A few filing cabinets against one wall and a wooden table with a Keurig machine plugged in on the opposite.

Mr. Smythe was fairly handsome in a distinguished middle-aged fashion. He obviously kept up cardio and his brown eyes held a degree of intelligence. He didn't have any items of jewelry on his hands or face but, there was a mostly obscured tattoo on the right side of his neck. The white collared shirt underneath his jacket had a small ring of sweat stains.

"Hello Mr. Keysman." He offered his hand over his desk. Jack offered his own and they shook. "Allow me to offer condolences on your loss." Jack nodded. "Thank you sir." Smythe released his hand. "Please, have a seat."

Jack settled into the simple metal and plastic chair opposite Smythe's desk and placed the manila folder on his end of the mostly blank desk.

"Ah, straight to business eh?" Smythe commented as he sat in his own chair. "I'm sorry you had to see that mess with Agent Magnus." He took the folder and slide the contents out onto his desk. "She has been frustrated recently with restrictions the Exchange has to operate under."

Jack nodded but didn't make any comment.

Smythe thumbed through several sheets of paper and separated them into piles around his desk. "But thanks to you, one particular headache can be resolved." He smiled.

"Yes sir." Jack said. "Happy to help." He paused a beat."May I ask you a question sir?"

Smythe raised an eyebrow. "Shoot."

"Why didn't the Exchange contact me sooner about my donation?"

Smythe blinked. "What do you mean?"

Jack picked out a sheet from one of the piles. He located the specific information he was looking for then placed it back on Smythe's desk while keeping a finger on a particular line of text. "I gave this away over a month ago."

Smythe took up that paper and looked hard at where Jack had indicated. His shoulders slumped slightly and a soft sigh escaped his lips. "Thirty-seven days."

Neither of them said anything for almost a minute. The silence was making Jack uncomfortable. He resisted the urge to fidget. His eyes started looking around at anything of interest.

"Thank you for bringing that to my attention." Smythe's sudden statement made Jack jump in his seat.

Jack stayed silent, not sure how to proceed. Smythe cleared his throat."I was wondering Mr. Keysman, if you'd be willing to help the Cultural Exchange further."

Jack really did not like where this conversation was going. His eyes narrowed a bit. "What do you mean sir?"

"I mean, I'd like you to become a host. For the Homestay program."

Jack was taken aback. _Is he serious?_ He opened his mouth to give a quick refusal. "I can't." Smythe's eyes narrowed. "Why not?"

Jack tilted his head back and he briefly looked at the ceiling while gathering every single item of why this was a bad idea in his mind. _Might as well start with the big obvious ones._ "I...I don't even have a home. Not really."

Smythe raised an eyebrow. "You don't strike me as 'homeless' Mr. Keysman."

Jack looked back at the government agent across from him. "I rent a room in a house that belongs to someone else. It's smaller than the room I grew up in."

"The Exchange can provide lodgings and adequate housing for you and your homestays." Jack eyed him incredulously. _Did he seriously mean...wait 'homestays'?_

"You want me to live with multiple extra-species?!" Jack was aghast at Smythe's audacity.

"Six females to be specific." The agent clarified. "A Harpy, a Centaur, a Yuki-onna, a Lamia, a Mishipeshu, and an Arachne."At that Smythe opened a drawer and withdrew six folders and laid them on his desk. "Not all at once of course." Smythe added as an afterthought. He started to open one up when Jack raised a hand and interrupted him. "Okay stop."

The agent looked back up at Jack. "What in the world makes you think I'd be a good host for six liminals?" Jack stressed the number. "Other than a couple wild rumors about Japan's own program I've never heard of a family here in the U.S. hosting more than two. Six for one man is just..." Jack paused for a second trying to find an adequate term. "Irresponsible."

"Your donation speaks volumes about your character Mr. Keysman." Smythe stated almost kindly. "Not many would give away what you had."

"I'm sure other people have provided more than I have sir." Jack hotly responded.

"But none in your current situation or anything like it ever have. Nor do I expect the Cultural Exchange to receive something quite like what you gave up ever again." Smythe explained.

"I'm not some saint. I couldn't hold onto it so I got rid of it." Jack answered snidely.

"You could have sold it." Smythe pointed out. "There was plenty of value left. We would have paid you a fair price."

Jack stayed silent. He just glared at the government agent across from him, willing him to shut up. "That tells me you believe in the Cultural Exchange Mr. Keysman. That you know exactly what we are trying to accomplish here."

Jack's glare subsided a bit.

"You can do so much more for them Mr. Keysman. For us."

He dropped his eyes and stared at the folders on Smythe's desk.

The silence stretched on for an eternity. Jack's thoughts rambled, clinging on to any excuse not to do this. But this whole thing was like a dream come true. Monsters were real. And they weren't 'monsters.' Not in the traditional sense at any rate. Different yes, not human, not fully. But that didn't matter, they were still people. How was he supposed to look after six extraspecies from who knows where? With various diets, needs and wants.

And what about his job? Agent Smythe is lucky Jack didn't have to work this Saturday morning. If Jack accepted this host position he'd have to quit. Again. His co-workers would all hate him. The one supervisor he actually liked and respected would hate him.

Jack looked back up at Smythe. "I have a life you know."

"And what exactly are you doing with your life right now Mr. Keysman?" Smythe's response held no sarcasm, no judgment.

Jack looked down again.

"You don't actually want to stay in a room smaller than the one you grew up in do you? You don't want to keep working at a career that bores you to tears." Jack looked back up and blinked.

"I have access to school records for potential hosts Mr. Keysman." Smythe elaborated. "Your current profession falls way below the intellectual challenges you know you can handle."

Jack gaped at the not so subtle admission of invasion of his privacy. But he made no protest. Smythe was right. He hated his job. He'd gotten used to it of course. And his managers knew he had potential to handle greater responsibilities. But Jack **hated** how boring his job was. Even if he would be trusted with the more delicate tasks, he knew he would still hate it all.

And now here, without any warning, someone was offering him something amazing to do. Difficult and possibly even life-threatening, but absolutely amazing.

"May I see them?" Jack's mouth proceeded before his brain could catch up.

Smythe tilted his head to the side, a curious expression on his face.

Jack looked up, confident that his mouth was on the right track. "May I see them? One on one before I make a decision?"

Smythe smirked without any malice. "Smart boy."

end chapter one.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello there readers!**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read my first submission.**

 **Please comment and review. I have more chapters ready to submit, but I'd like to get some feedback from the community first.**

 **I plan on keeping this at least a teen rating for now, but considering the source material, I'll likely be bumping it up as the monster girls start piling on poor Jack. Metaphorically of course. ;)**


	2. The interviews: 1 the Lamia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daily Life With Monster Girls.**

The interviews: #1 the lamia

Sula slithered out the back door of her temporary home. She spotted agent Smythe and that young man she assisted earlier both sitting at a wooden table. Smythe raised a hand and waved her over. Sula waved back and proceeded forward.

The sky was unclouded and the summer sun shone brightly over the soft grass. Sula half closed her eyes, spread her arms and enjoyed the warmth of the ground and the air.

"Sula."

Smythe's voice was so close that it snapped her out of her little happy moment. She refocused her eyes and noticed that she had reached the table without even knowing it. A half second more and she might have bumped into it.

"Oh my." She stated. "Sorry, the sun is so clear today and the grass is so warm, I couldn't quite help myself." The young man looked at her oddly for a second then nodded. "I understand. Lamia's are cold-blooded."

"We prefer the term poikilothermic." She informed him. The young man nodded again. "Noted."

Smythe stood up and the young man followed suit. "Sula, this is Jack. Jack, Sula." The young man offered his hand over the table. "A pleasure." Sula grasped his hand, being careful not to scratch him with her claws, and shook it. "Likewise."

"Jack is going to be your host." Smythe continued. Jack eyed the agent. "Potential host." He stressed the first word "I haven't agreed to anything yet." Sula stifled a giggle at his reaction.

"Well I should get back to work. You two get acquainted with each other." Smythe walked around the table and back toward the office building. The young man blinked in response. "You're not staying?" Sula looked up at Smythe quizzically as well. Her tail curled around herself on reflex. The thought of being left alone with a stranger disquieted her.

"You'll be fine." Smythe waved them off and continued walking.

Jack glared at him for a second more then grimaced and sat back down. "Alright lets do this." He said softly to himself. Then he scooped up the folder the agent had left behind. Sula recognized it as a personnel file. Probably hers.

"Before we start..." Sula spoke up. Jack looked up at her face. "May I ask what you were bringing to the Exchange today?"

Jack tilted his head slightly. "Oh, that was just some paperwork Smythe asked me to drop off today."

Sula narrowed her eyes slightly and frowned. "What kind of paperwork?" Jack blinked a few times but didn't say anything. "I mean, If you weren't applying to be a host when you walked in why did Smythe set up this meeting as if you had."

"Oh. I uh..." Jack looked sideways and up slightly. "I made a donation and he needed me to hand over some documentation."

Sula titled her head down and thought hard. She blinked a few times and looked back up at Jack. "What kind of donation did you make that needed to be personally delivered. Wouldn't an email or a letter be sufficient?"

"It was kind of a... valuable donation." Jack answered hesitantly. Sula tried to read this 'Jack'. Why was he being so coy about this?Was she prying into some human custom she didn't understand yet?

"Valuable? Are you a wealthy human?" Jack laughed good-naturedly and waved a hand. "Definitely not. I just had something the Exchange could use better than I."

Sula was still not satisfied. "I'm sorry but...the only people that come through those doors are agents, hosts and other Extra species. So if you aren't actually a host..." She raised a hand. 'Then what am I doing here', she didn't say.

"I... gave the Exchange something kinda personal. The documents were needed to legally transfer ownership of the...item." Jack's hesitancy was getting on Sula's nerves. Her tail coiled around the legs of the table. "Personal and valuable, that you couldn't use..." She mused annoyed. She looked back at Jack's face and was about to ask a more direct question. But she stopped. There was a raw pain behind his eyes. He was practically pleading her to stop. "Oh...I'm sorry."

Jack was quiet for few moments. Sula felt embarrassed. She didn't mean to bring up something that hurt him. Whatever it was. She probably should have stopped when he mentioned it was personal. But she didn't. And now she probably just blew her chance to get a host finally. Damn it. Her tail relaxed and lay still on the ground around them.

Jack cleared his throat. "Its alright, Sula." She blinked in surprise. "It's a legitimate question." He continued. "I'd still rather not talk about it, but I understand your curiosity."

He took a heavy breath. "Let me be clear about my current situation." He paused. "Smythe thinks that I would be a good host for you...and five other homestays."

Sula raised an eyebrow. "Five more."

"Yeah. So as a concession, he's allowed me to interview each of the girls he wants me to host."

"Girls...six girls. For one guy?" Her eyes widened at the ridiculous idea. Her tail arched and she brought the sensitive tip back toward herself. She expected Jack to say something stupid like 'just kidding' or 'hahaha not really' but he didn't.

"You're serious." She said. Her tail twitched.

"He is."

Sula scrutinized Jack for a beat and a half . "And you agreed to this?"

Jack held up a hand. "I haven't agreed to anything. I'm just exploring the option."

"No I mean, you agreed to even consider it. You didn't just slither er, walk out." She made a gesture with her arm. Jack looked down at the table. Then looked back up and locked eyes with her. "He made a compelling argument."

Sula crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "You're going to have to explain that."

"I...have you.. I mean." Jack flustered trying to say something. He stopped suddenly. He closed his eyes and formed fists with his hands. His arms trembled and rattled the table slightly. Sula worried that the young man across from her might be violently unstable.

Right before she was about back away and call for Smythe, Jack relaxed his hands.

"Have you ever had an opportunity to change your life. To leave everything you know behind. Not knowing what would happen the next day until you got there? And even though it was scary and there were no guarantees that anything would work, you took it anyway." Jack opened his eyes and gazed right at her.

"Because the alternative is to stay and not move. To just be. To just...survive."

Sula didn't speak. She just stared back.

Then she extended her arm and lightly touched his hand. "I already have."

Jack looked down where their hands met. Then he chuckled and shook his head. "Of course. You've traveled a long way from home haven't you?"

"Yes."

He chuckled some more. Sula tilted her head curiously. Jack raised his other hand and composed himself. "I'm sorry, but I really wanted to ask... but." He giggled. "You're from Snake Island? Really?"

Sula closed her eyes and grinned. "It is kinda on the nose." She motioned the tip of her tail toward him, acknowledging a point.

"Ya think." Jack ribbed. "I mean, that's like me saying I'm from 'mammal land'." Sula opened her eyes and gave him an 'Oh really' expression. "There is an Isle of Man."

"Ha, touche" He pointed back at her, mimicking the gesture her tail made. "So, if you don't mind, tell me about it." Jack asked as he withdrew his hand from hers.

Sula smirked. "Well, the Isle of Man is a self-governed Crown dependency located in the Irish Sea between Ireland and-"

Jack held up both hands and interrupted, "No. I mean. Tell me about your island. Snake Island." Sula held her smirk. Jack rolled his eyes. "Smart ass."

Sula relaxed her face and went back into lecture mode. "Well technically there are several 'Snake Islands' around the world. But most of those are named as such, due to their general shape. Mine is nicknamed the same because of the high concentration of lamias there."

"What's its actual name?" Jack asked.

"The locals call it 'Ilha da Queimada Grande.'" She replied.

"Grande..." Jack repeated. "Is that Spanish?"

"Portuguese." She corrected. "It's off the coast of Sao Paulo."

"Ah, in Brazil then." Jack acknowledged. "You don't have much of an accent."

"Lamias speak many languages." She explained. "My tribe in particular prides itself on learning and teaching as many languages as possible to our children. Speaking them as close to a native as we can helps us to...well..." She glanced downward.

"To get a husband." Jack finished after a pause.

She grimaced. "Its more than that, but yes." So he knew. But that's expected these days. Her tail sort of deflated and lay in her lap.

"Lamias need a human male to procreate. So if you don't mind if I ask...?" Jack queried. "If I'm here to trick or abduct you into joining my little tribe?" She finished sardonically. "No actually. I've already fulfilled my obligation to them before I left."

Jack looked to the side then back to Sula. "You...already took a husband?"

Sula's eyes widened and she raised both hands to assure her sincerity. "No, no I mean. I already provided children to the tribe."

"Oh, you're a mother?" Jack asked incredulous.

"Yes." Sula saw the look of almost horror on Jack's face. "What?"

"You...left your children behind?"

Sula's golden eyes hardened at Jack's accusation. She gripped her tail in her lap, perhaps to restrain herself from slapping the ignorant fool across from her. "It's not like your limited nuclear families. Lamia tribes are their own families. I have several mothers and sisters and daughters. But none of them **belong to me**." She emphasized the last three words. "We belong to the tribe. Just because I physically carried and gave birth to three daughters does not make those three mine exclusively. The tribe is responsible for raising and feeding and teaching the next generation."

"Oh, okay...that's, hmm." Jack's ponderous expression helped alleviate her annoyance at his ignorance. It also gave her an idea. She reached into her jacket pocket and retrieved her smart phone. "Goddess, you guys have good coverage here." She commented. She ignored Jack's inquisitive expression while she tapped her phone a few times. She waited a few seconds while the call connected, then a small lamia child's face dominated her screen.

"Mama Sula! Its good to see you. How's America? Have you found out if hot dogs are actually made of dogs? And do they really have cheese in cans?" Sula couldn't help but smile at the child's enthusiasm. "No Lissa, hot dogs are not made of dogs and yes there are cheese like substances that are stored in cans."

"Weeeird."

Sula nodded in agreement. "There are many fascinating and wonderful and very odd things in America." She noticed Jack blinking and looking a bit uncomfortable. "Lissa dear, I have a guest." She turned the phone towards Jack so he could see. "Say hello."

"Hello sir. My name is Lissa. I'm from Brazil. May I ask your name?"

Jack stared at the phone disconcertingly. He looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't for some reason. _What the hell was wrong with this man?_

"Uh...I don't.." He held up a hand like he was trying to placate someone halfheartedly. "I don't speak um...Portuguese...?"

Sula's eyes widened in surprise. Had she really switched languages without even knowing she had? And poor Lissa followed along cause she had started in Portuguese.

"Oh my goddess, I'm so sorry." She turned the phone back to 'face' Lissa. Making a mental effort to speak the correct words, she asked. "English please, Lissa. I forgot to mention that my guest speaks English."

"Oooohh. That's good. I thought something was wrong with him." The child replied. "No dear, just some miscommunication on my end." She turned the phone toward Jack. "Lets try that again."

Lissa repeated her greeting in English, much to Jack's obvious relief. "Hello Lissa. My name is Jack." From the way his shoulders relaxed, Sula could tell that any tension he had slipped away

Sula inclined her head. "Ask her who her mother is." Jack looked back at her briefly with an odd expression then back at her phone. "Um, Lissa can you tell me who your mother is?"

"Mama Sula of course!" Jack looked briefly back at her then back to the phone. "Well there's also Mama Kasumi, and Mama Tamara, and Mama Mary, and Mama Niki, and Mama..."

Sula smirked as Jack's face went slack. She could just see the comprehension finally dawning on the young man while Lissa recited half the tribes' roster. Satisfied that the child had made her point Sula turned her phone's screen back at herself. "Lissa dear." She said slightly louder to get the girl's attention.

"Oh, Mama Sula. Sorry I didn't notice you were back."

"It's quite alright child, Thank you very much. I'm going to disconnect now, but I'll talk with you and your sisters later, okay?" The child looked a bit disappointed then brightened back up at her promise.

"Okay Mama." Sula was about to tap the red button when she noticed Jack raise his hand toward the phone.

"Oh Lissa! You still there?"

"Hmm, what's that mama?" The image on the screen whirled from a sandy beach back to Lissa's face.

"I think Jack has another question for you." She turned her phone back toward him.

"Um Lissa, who is your father?" Jack asked.

"Well there's Papa Yatsudo. And Papa John, and Papa John. We call them Papa Johns. Hehe" Jack blinked and snorted. "Papa Viktor, and Papa Matthew and Papa..."

Jack leaned back nodding his head silently.

"Okay, Lissa that's enough." Sula turned the camera back on herself. The girl stopped and pouted. "You didn't let me finish last time either." She accused. Sula grinned sheepishly. "Perhaps another time I'll listen to a full list."

"Fine." The girl harrumphed.

"Thank you very much Lissa, I promise to call again soon."

"Okay Mama, love you." The screen then darkened and a disconnect message popped up. Sula replaced her phone to her pocket.

Sula looked back up at Jack. She couldn't read his face but his unfocused eyes clearly indicated that he was thinking. She waited half a minute before asking him a question. "Think you understand now?"

Jack nodded. "I believe so." After a moment he continued. "I'm just trying to reconcile what I saw," he waved a hand at her jacket pocket. "with what admittedly little information about lamia culture that I'd been told."

Sula smirked and waggled the tip of her tail in front of her chest. "Well you have a real, live lamia right here. Perhaps she could be of assistance?"

Jack snorted."Okay um, I have about a thousand or so questions. But I think what I really want to know is..." He refocused his gaze on her face. "Why did you join the Cultural Exchange?"

Sula closed her eyes. She knew it would come down to this. She opened her eyes back up and stated as clearly and unambiguously as possible "I want to see the world."

Jack smiled and nodded in acceptance. "Cool."

"That's... all you have to say?" She was expecting something a bit... more.

"That's all I need, for now." he replied. Sula blinked a few times at his comfortable acceptance of her aspiration.

Jack flipped open the folder containing her file. He frowned slightly. "Actually there is one more thing I'd like to discuss." Sula swallowed and anticipated his next inquiry. "Of course."

"You're an Echidna lamia right?" Sula glanced down at the file and nodded. "How strong is it? The venom?" Sula closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. "The strongest known among Echidnas."

She could sense that Jack had gone stiff. "Several Echidna species' venom are dangerous but if treated quickly won't permanently damage a victim. My tribe's venom causes severe tissue damage almost immediately and can kill a healthy man in a matter of hours." She expounded.

Sula opened her eyes but looked to the side. She didn't want to watch his reaction yet. "Honestly I don't know why evolution or goddess or whatever gave us such a deadly substance. Its not like my kind had trouble catching and killing prey quickly without it." She made a slashing motion with the claws on one of her hands, accompanied by her tail coiling around an imaginary victim just to her side.

"So these days with imported beef, chicken farms, meat packing et cetera, this is more of a curse than a hunting tool." She pointed at one of her fangs. "I mean, yeah, no one fucks with an Echidna unless they are completely stupid or something... but its not much fun when **everyone** just thinks your going to bite them and leave them to die in agony."

She laid her arm down on the table and stared off to the side. She couldn't look at him directly yet. She'd seen the horror on plenty of 'potential' hosts' faces before. She didn't need to see it again.

They sat in silence. For several seconds, Sula was only aware of her own breathing.

Then Jack slowly extended his arm toward her own and lightly touched her hand. "I don't think you are a monster, Sula. I don't think you'll bite me and leave me to die."

She looked down at the contact between them, then up at his face. "That's sweet of you to say Jack. But we just met today and..." She was cut off when Jack firmly took her hand.

"You need a host. I can provide." Sula just stared at the man across the table from her. She stared hard, trying to read his eyes. "You mean it." She concluded.

"Yes." He answered and gave a firm squeeze. Then he let go. Sula couldn't help it. She smiled. She just... smiled.

Finally.

"Whats that?" Jack asked.

Sula blinked. "Oh sorry... I'm just happy I finally got a host."

Jack gave her a curious look. "Finally?"

"Yeah I...have not had much luck getting a host to accept me. Even for a day."

Jack blinked and looked to the side then back at her. "I feel it's prudent to ask why, but I'm fairly certain I already know the answer."

Sula nodded and looked downcast. "Yeah the whole 'venom that can kill humans painfully' aspect tends to make even folk who claim to be lamia lovers skittish." After a moment she continued. "Honestly I don't blame them for their fears. I'm well aware of the fragility of the human form."

Jack leaned back. "Sorry, but that sounds like a personal experience I should know about."

Sula shook her head. "Not personal. But there have been ...accidents with the husbands." Jack nodded slowly but didn't comment. "Lamias are a very passionate race and Echidnas are arguably one of the most aggressive subspecies. So we have to take extra care when interacting with humans on any physical activity."

As children we are taught to approach the fathers with the lightest touch possible. We practice with dolls and mannequins before we are even allowed to be in the same room without a mother or matriarch." She flexed her clawed fingers. "Something as simple as holding hands can draw blood if we're clumsy."

Jack closed his eyes and lightly shook his head. "I can't even imagine what that's like. Not being able to hug my mom or dad as a kid without hurting them. That's just...damn." Jack kept his eyes closed for a few moments longer than she expected. When he did open them up she noticed an echo of that pain she saw earlier.

"But you have, well... had intimate relations with a man before sooo..." Jack pointed out.

Sula smirked and half closed her eyes suggestively. "Yes I am quite accomplished at intimate relations with a man." She couldn't resist rubbing her tail against his leg under the table. When he looked down and pulled his leg away Sula also withdrew her tail. "But like I said earlier. I'm looking for a host, not a husband."

Jack held his lips firm and took a deep breathe. "Right, that's good, that's good." Sula noticed a bit of sweat near his temples before he wiped it away with his sleeve.

Sula smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, you were just asking if I had ever hurt a human." Jack wanly smiled back "Yeah uh, I just figured that, well..."

"You just figured that in the throes of wild sex an echidna would injure, envenom or kill their partner." Sula bluntly finished. "It can happen, especially the injure part. But I'm proud to say that my tribe hasn't had a fatal accident for at least two decades. And I only injured my partner once."

Jack blinked and nodded a few times. "Okay. And envenomations...?"

"Are dealt with harshly." Sula's voice darkened. She folded her arms and closed her eyes. "After all the training and practice we go through, any echidna from my tribe that can't control their own venom is considered a traitor. We only use our venom for self defense or to protect someone else from attack. All other occurrences are automatically considered treason."

"Treason...that's sounds, extreme." Jack said.

Sula opened her eyes but looked down at the table. "It can't be helped. Our venom is the most dangerous among my kind. If my tribe gets lax about its use, we truly would be monsters. And our enemies would have all the justification they need to convince a human government that my kind should be destroyed." She looked back up at Jack. "Therefore any member of my tribe that gives our enemies a legitimate excuse to eliminate us has committed treason."

"Enemies..." Jack mused.

Sula rolled her eyes. "Bigots and hate groups. Most are just a bunch of idiots that reject anything that's not like themselves."

"Oh. Yeah we got those here too." He admitted and looked down at the table.

"So what happens if a member of your tribe is accused of treason?" Jack asked after a few seconds. "She is presented to the matriarchs and senior fathers for judgment." Sula stated.

"Senior fathers?" Jack tilted his head. "Your tribe has humans in positions of authority?"

"Of course." Sula stated. "Just because humans are physically weak compared to us does not mean they don't have good ideas or wise judgment." She pulled out her smart phone again. "You think a lamia invented this? Or taught me how to use it?"

Jack stared at the phone and considered her words carefully. "Huh yeah. I was given the impression that lamia tribes were kinda, well, not that advanced."

Her eyes narrowed. "Given by whom? Some other human?"

"Uh no actually." Jack answered. "By a co-worker of mine. A werewolf." Sula's eyes blinked in bewilderment. "A werewolf?"

"Yeah, big guy named Talbot." Jack elaborated. "Nice guy. Real strong. Always helps out. He and I share a lunch break together and we'd swap questions and stories about human and liminal culture, social cues and such. He's been real informative." Jack focused back on Sula's expression. "Or at least I thought he had."

Sula just stared at Jack in puzzlement trying to figure out how a werewolf knew anything about lamias. Jack apparently took her silence as an invitation to continue. "At first I thought he was some big Kobold, but he corrected me of that notion fairly quickly." He chuckled.

Sula recovered and nodded in agreement. "If he was a Kobold he wouldn't be working a day job."

"Yeah that's what he told me." Jack affirmed. "They own some mine in Africa that produces a rare metal right?"

"Several mines and other business enterprises around the world actually." She explained. "But I'm still having trouble figuring out how a werewolf would know anything about lamia culture."

Jack shrugged. "He said he did. I told him about American history and pop culture. He told me about liminal species and cultures. Much more in-depth than those Exchange brochures."

"Well your 'friend' seems to have misinformed you about my culture." Sula straightened and posed confidently. "I'll have to correct your erroneous impressions personally." Jack chuckled and nodded. "Yes ma'am. I look forward to the lessons."

"Good. Then I believe I will inform Agent Smythe that he has finally found me an acceptable host."

Jack extended his hand. "It was good to meet you miss..." He faltered. "I didn't get your last name." Sula extended her own arm and shook Jack's. "Peri. Sula Peri." Jack nodded. "Keysman. Jack Keysman."

* * *

Jack couldn't stop grinning.

As Miss Peri slithered away toward the office, Jack's excitement threatened to spill out in some embarrassing display so he gripped the table like a vice. "Okay, this is cool, be cool ,this is cool. One more to go today remember. Just one more." He watched the tip her tail disappear into the building and the door close. He couldn't stop grinning. "Liminals are so cool."

He turned to the side and let out a 'squee'. "Yeah this is gonna be fun." He said to himself. He noticed Agent Smythe walking out the door Ms. Peri had entered. He was carrying another folder.

Jack took a deep breath and composed himself. "Okay. who's next?"

 **A/N**

 **Thanks again for reading. And thank you for the positive reviews, favorites and follows. It's appreciated.**

 **So I wanted to go a different route with the Lamia character. Sula's species is based directly on a pit viper native to the island she calls home. The really cool thing is that the Brazilian government has banned travel to the island, save for highly trained research groups. So it's a logical place for a very dangerous echidna tribe to be located in the Monmusu world.**

 **At any rate: Please comment and review.**


	3. Chapter 3 interview 2 the Arachne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daily life with monster girls.**

 **Also I changed the tag from 'Romance' to 'Friendship' because after a couple days of thought, I concluded that that is truer to the tale I want to tell. I am not discounting romance as an option to explore in the future but, for now it would be a distraction at best.**

Chapter 3 Interviews # 2 The Arachne.

Tetra descended from the tree branch and lightly landed on the grass. She regarded the backs of the two unsuspecting humans from mere feet away and listened in.

"Sooo... she's on her way right?" The young man she lassoed earlier today asked his companion.

"Yes, I suspect she'll make some grand entrance or sneak up on us." Agent Smythe replied. "Arachne are honest folk but they like to push boundaries and tend to play games with their hosts."

"Games? Like what?"

"Hmm,'mind games' is probably the closest term to describe it. Its not like a board game with written rules and cards and pieces. Its more about psychological dominance."

"Oh, like in a sales office kind of way?" The young man sounded disappointed.

"It's more intimate than that, as I understand it. You'd have to experience it yourself to fully grasp it."

"But you work with an arachne in MON right? Does she..?"

"Agent Serilla plays with her teammates and Agent Magnus to some extent. It's healthy competition to keep them sharp. I haven't had the pleasure."

Tetra smirked. "All you have to do is ask, you know."

Their reactions were suitably comical.

Agent Symthe's shoulders tensed and his body leaned forward slightly. At a distance one might have assumed he hadn't reacted at all. The young man ,however, jumped and tried to scramble away from the wooden table like it was some predator attempting to eat him. He tripped on the bench and fell onto his butt.

Tetra's smirk stretched into a full grin. _Oh, this homestay is going to be soooo much fun._

Agent Smythe sighed and got up from the table. He turned around and faced the arachne. "Hello Tetra. Nice of you to join us." The bored sarcasm from his tone suggested the exact opposite of his positive greeting.

"A pleasure as always, Conrad." Tetra replied. His face betrayed the slightest irritation at her casual use of his first name.

The young man cleared his throat. "I don't want to be that guy but, 'a little help here.'" Agent Smythe turned toward him but Tetra interrupted and extended her hand toward the poor man on the ground. "Please, allow me."

She noted the lack of hesitation by the man as he grasped her clawed appendage for assistance. She also noticed that his hands were fairly callused. Now upright, the young man took a moment to evaluate the liminal in front of him.

"You uh...changed." He noted.

Tetra smiled and ran a hand over the white button up shirt and the black skirt over her pedipalps she wore. "Well this is an interview is it not? One dresses appropriately for such occasions, correct?"

"Well for job interviews yeah," He acknowledged. "But I'm not an employer. So this is a bit more..." He turned toward agent Smythe for clarification. "...casual?" Smythe just closed his eyes briefly and shrugged.

"Well if we are going to be casual about this..." Tetra said breathily. She reached up and undid the top button of her shirt. She continued toward the the next one when the young man interrupted.

"Uh...b-before we go on. Please allow me to officially thank you for saving me." He held out his hand. Tetra smirked and finished undoing the second button before taking his hand and shaking it. She held her grip for a few seconds and focused on his eyes. He was visibly forcing himself to maintain eye contact. _Such a gentleman._

"Saving you?" Smythe asked from the side. His face registered mild skepticism.

"Uh yeah." He turned his head toward the agent. "When I came into the lobby, a couple of liminals almost ran me over." He pointed a finger at her with his other hand. "She pulled me out of the way."

Smythe didn't move for at least a beat. "I see. Please excuse me." He stepped around the table and back toward the building. Both of them noticed a harshness to his gait as he left.

Tetra let go of the young man's hand and placed a claw on her chin. "Hmm, I do not envy whatever he has in mind for those two."

"You think he'll punish them?" He asked.

"Of course."

The young man looked at little sad. "I don't want them punished just cause of me." Tetra titled her head toward him. "They could have seriously injured you or worse." He grimaced. "Yeah but, its not like they meant to."

"Intentions are immaterial." Tetra snapped. He blinked and looked up at her. She closed her eyes and gave a weak smile. "Sorry, that came out more sternly than I expected." She opened her eyes and took on a more serious expression. "What I mean is that those two volunteered for a homestay among humans. Part of that is accepting the Exchange laws of not harming a human."

"Okay, but I'm fine. Thanks to you." He grinned. "No harm no foul."

"Thanks to me." She mused. "And if I had not been there to rescue you?" The man looked down. "They would have run into me."

"And seriously injured you at least." Tetra concluded. The man looked back up at her. "Would they really? They didn't look all that strong."

Tetra shook her head. "Harpies may have hollow bones but they are much stronger than any human pound for pound. I've seen a robin harpy lift a man twice her size and weight and fly off. Any centaur can knock over that same man and race on without missing a step."

His eyes widened at the implications. "Oh man." He reached out and placed a hand on the table to steady himself while he sat on the bench. "So I really might have...I thought it was just adrenaline."

"You really were in life threatening danger, and from all appearances Agent Smythe is understandably upset about their behavior." Tetra waved an arm toward the door. "Yikes. I mean, I knew some liminals were strong but, yikes." He said to himself.

"It is one thing to read about or hear from a news report." Tetra said philosophically. "It is quite another to experience it for yourself." The young man nodded his head a few times processing everything he'd just learned. "Okay, okay. I hadn't considered that before. Thank you."

Tetra smiled down at him. "You're quite welcome human."

He blinked a few times in confusion. "You can just call me-Oh crap!" He bolted up and stood straight before her. "Sorry, Smythe didn't introduce us." He offered his hand again. "I'm Jack." The Arachne took his hand in belated greeting. "Tetra."

When they let go Jack asked. "Smythe mentioned a 'game' arachne play with their hosts. Are we playing now?"

"Have you agreed to be my host already?" She asked sardonically. "Well no." Jack answered. "But I guess I'm just confused because I've never heard such a thing about arachne before."

"Oh, figured us out already have you?" She teased. Jack rolled his eyes and snorted, "Obviously not. But Smythe advised me about it, so I figured it was common among your kind."

Tetra paused to consider her answer. "I really can't say anything about arachne I haven't met, but yes we do play 'games' with each other as he puts it. My kind rely on their wits and quick reflexes to survive. So testing our minds against each other keeps us from getting dull and slow."

"Alright, I can see that." Jack lightly nodded. "Are there any particular rules to these games?"

"There are no rules per se, but there are a few taboos." She explained. "The most basic one is to never harm your opponent directly. It's not so much about preventing damage to each other as it is an admission of defeat. If an arachne has to use direct force to subdue her prey then she is a poor huntress."

"Right, you use webs, camouflage and surprise to catch prey." He paused. "But how does that work for the large breed arachne?"

"Ha." Tetra scoffed. "Well, large breed tend to have short tempers and even shorter tolerances for anything weaker than themselves. So their 'games' tend to be rougher and bloodier."

Jack was taken aback. "Bloodier? I thought you said direct harm was taboo." Tetra shook her head. "Not with large breed. They don't rely on patience or subtlety like the rest of my kind, so they usually don't bother developing the skill. Kind of unnecessary when one can just run up and beat their prey to death with their fists." She made her own fist and smacked it against her other hand for emphasis.

Disgust was evident on Jack's face. "Yeesh, sounds brutal. And they got that paralytic venom to boot don't they?"

"Most arachne have a venom." She stated. Jack focused back on her in surprise. "It's not as potent as an echidna's or a killer bee type but its effects are similar if milder."

Jack shook his head a few times to get the message of what he just heard straight. "So wait, do you have a venom?" He asked.

"I do." She acknowledged. "Mine causes localized numbness on most animals but I've never used it on a human." She flashed her fangs in a grin. "Care to find out?"

Jack stepped back involuntarily. "Uh no thanks. I'll just let that be one of life's mysteries, okay?" She shrugged but kept her grin. "Suit yourself."

"So, to clarify, what would a game between an arachne and a human host look like?" He asked.

Her grin impossibly widened into evil proportions and all six of her eyes flashed. "Something like this..." She purred darkly.

Jack had maybe half a second of trepidation to contemplate on his error when the world twisted around him in a blur. "Gah!" He cried out as something strong and thin tightened around his ankles and whisked him off the ground. He flailed about with his arms for a few seconds in panic. He stopped when heard loud giggling.

An upside down Tetra skittered into his view with a hand over her toothy smile. "Wha -What are you doing?" Jack squeaked. Tetra replaced her hand at her hips and regarded her latest catch. She stepped up to Jack's vulnerable form, nearly brushing her shirt against his waist. "Clarifying." She stated.

Jack hung there and deliberately looked away from her underside. "C-clarifiying? I didn't..." Jack started to growl angrily but stopped as he recalled his own words just a moment ago. He deflated and let his arms hang limply below his head. "I kinda asked for this didn't I?"

Tetra took a step back and leaned down toward his face to emphasize her point. "You specifically asked for this, Jackey." Her smile was more amused and playful than predatory.

Jack deflated more. "Please don't call me that."

"That's your name is it not?" She asked. "Jack. Keysman." She made a swift slicing motion with one of her fingers. "I just removed the 'man' part." Smug reeked off her tongue.

Jack frowned and looked at her evenly. "And an 's' if we are clarifying." Tetra lost her smirk and blinked. "Hmmm."

"I've heard that joke before." He explained. "It wasn't funny then and it is not funny now." He paused. "I think I've had enough 'clarifying' for now. I'd appreciate it if you let me down." He bit out.

Tetra smiled coolly and withdrew. She raised an arm toward the supporting thread. "Gently." Jack added at the last second. Tetra nodded lightly and grasped the supporting thread with her other hand. She snipped it off and gradually lowered the young man to the ground.

He removed the thread from his ankles with some difficulty and stood back up. "Well, that was exciting." He stated casually while brushing himself off. "Pretty sure I'm not going to be asking for that ever again." He looked at her straight in the eye. "Are there any other aspects of this 'game' I should know about?"

Tetra ignored the question and scrutinized his face. "You aren't angry with me for stringing you up like meat?"

Jack's voice regained a little bit of the indignation from before. "Oh I am a still a bit miffed at you. But I've had worse."

Tetra cocked her head and raised a knuckle to her chin. "You've had worse." Jack shrugged. "I work with a werewolf." The arachne blinked and stared at the strange human.

Jack sighed. "I was joking around with him after work one night while he was waiting for his ride. I said something...I don't remember what is was exactly, but it offended him. Next thing I knew asphalt was sky and the moon was under my shoes." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "He picked me up by my belt and got right up in my face. I was freaking out cause everyone else had left."

The young man took a long breathe before continuing. "Talbot just held me and told me that panicking would make things worse." Jack's eyes wavered with the memory of the fearsome encounter. "There was something different about him. Like he was borderline feral, or something. It scared me stiff."

"After a few seconds he turned me right side up and placed me back on my feet." Jack's eyes focused on something in the distance. "He told me not to talk about the moon around him." Tetra leaned her head back slightly in understanding. Jack raised his hand like he was stating the obvious. "I honestly should have known better. Of course a werewolf would be sensitive about the moon. I apologized and never brought it up with him again."

Tetra was silent a moment before she asked. "You didn't report him?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and frowned. "I was going to the next day. I was pissed." His expression softened. "But when I arrived to report to work he stood outside the door waiting for me." Jack snorted. "He looked like a puppy that was being scolded for peeing on the floor. He apologized profusely but said that he'd understand if I reported and got him fired." Jack chuckled. "I guess I got a weak spot for dogs, cause I couldn't stay mad at him. I accepted his apology and said I wouldn't report him." Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. "Guy was so happy he hugged me." He chortled. "Damn near cracked my ribs."

"Just so you know." Tetra interjected. "Werewolves aren't the only liminals that the full moon affects."

Jack focused on the arachne's face. "Really?" She dipped her head slowly. "Yes. Nearly all extra-species instincts are awakened on full moon nights."

Jack hummed. "Why?"

She shrugged and looked to her left at the mostly empty field. "No one knows." She hoped he would get the implications of what she said on his own. And that she didn't want to talk about it further.

"Alright I'll ask Smythe about that later I suppose." He gave her a hard look. "Just so **you** know. That little stunt you pulled is the last time you get to do that to me."

Tetra grinned evilly. "No promises." Jack raised an eyebrow. "Really? 'No promises.' You already caught me once. What is doing it a second time going to prove?" Tetra rolled her eyes. "Oh fine, I'll go easy on you oblivious humans." She pointed a claw at Jack. "But I won't let this homestay program dull my skills. No matter who my host is."

Jack sighed. "That's probably the best I can expect from you isn't it?"

"Can't expect a spider to not lay their webs now can you?" She remarked. Jack shook his head. "Fine. I'll put a pin on this issue to discuss later. For now though..." Jack looked back at the table and picked up the manila folder. "Shall we get into this?" The arachne nodded and scuttled around to the opposite bench. "Actually I have one question for you before we begin."

Jack seemed to freeze for a sec then gave her a worried side glance. "Okay. What is it?" Tetra regarded his response for a second before continuing. "You called me something earlier. What was the term?"

Jack's relief was evident in his response. "Oh, uh, I think it was 'web-slinging spider-woman.'" Tetra nodded. "Yes that." She tilted her head curiously. "May I ask where that came from."

Jack smiled and nodded. "You may." He gazed up and to the side for a few seconds, obviously considering his response. "Umm, how familiar are you with American pop culture?"

"Very little." She answered then smirked. "Do I resemble some popular cultural icon of some sort?"

"In a way." Jack nodded. "Have you ever heard of Marvel comics?" Tetra shook her head. "Can't say that I have."

Jack nodded again. "Okay, I could tell you about it but it would be better if I show you." He pulled out his smart phone and tapped on a web browser app. He typed in a phrase and swiped the screen a few times. "This should do as a start." He handed his phone to the arachne.

Tetra regarded the image and title for a few seconds and glanced at Jack. "Spider-man?"

Jack's face brightened up with a smile. "Yep. One of the greatest super heroes of all time. Me and my brothers grew up reading the original comics and collecting all the toys and games."

Tetra returned her attention to the screen and swiped it a few times, picking up little bits about the character from this 'wiki' article. "I don't see a 'spider-woman' that you mentioned."

"Oh she's in there." Jack assured her. "Actually there are several spider-women in the comics."

"Ah, I seem to have found one." Tetra announced and pressed on a link. She studied the new page for a few moments. "Interesting."

"Yep, that's spider-woman." Jack affirmed. "You know arachne aren't like any of these characters?" She pointed out.

"You did save my life." He rebutted. Tetra let out a curt laugh. "Ha. Very well then. Should I wear a cape and mask?"

"Nah, Spider-man never wore capes." He waved a hand in dismissal. "Those things just get in the way. And a custom made mask for all your eyes would probably get expensive."

Tetra gave him an ambitious grin. "Challenge accepted."

With practiced motion Tetra released a measured amount of webbing from her spinnerets and began threading the strands together with her needle-like fingertips. She turned away from Jack's curious expression for a few moments while she completed her little project.

She turned back to face him and dramatically placed a brightly colored silken mask over her eyes. "What do you think?"

Jack's jaw dropped. "You just..in like thirty seconds..." He blinked few times. "It's freaking awesome." He raised his arms toward her in appreciation. "You even got the pattern right."

Tetra smirked in amusement. _Oh yes. This was going to be very fun indeed._

"How the hell did you do that?" Awe was embarrassingly evident in his tone. "All arachne can weave." Tetra explained. "We don't just make webs you know."

"Can you, can you make me something?" Goddess he sounded like an eight-year-old. "For a price." She replied while removing her mask. His jaw went slack again, like a sail that just lost the wind. "But you just, it didn't cost you a thing, you just did it and..."

Tetra held up a finger. "First of all, this did require something from me. I can't just make silk out of the void. And secondly if you are good at something never do it for free." Jack closed his mouth slowly then nodded. "Alright." He folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "Name your price."

Tetra bared her fangs in a predatory grin. "First, you will welcome me as your guest." He rapidly nodded. "Done."

"Listen to the rest of my conditions before you accept." She admonished while rolling her eyes. "You will make and serve a meal exclusively for me per article of clothing I weave for you." Jack pursed his lips for a second before nodding. "I'm not that great a cook but I probably need to get better at it if I'm going to be a host anyways." He paused for a second. "I think I can manage that for you."

Tetra raised a third finger. "When the piece is fully completed you will accompany me to the Taranto-ball." Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "What's the Taranto-whatever?"

"The Taranto-ball is a gathering of arachne. We eat, we drink, we dance, we relax." Tetra swayed side to side as if she were about to take part in a waltz. "No games, no contests. Just us and our... partners."

"Sounds like a party." Jack speculated. "What do you mean 'partners'?" Tetra coughed once into her hand. "Well, most arachne bring their husbands, or boyfriends, but since the Exchange bill was passed hosts are invited as well."

"You've attended this Taranto-ball before?" Jack asked.

"Several times." She answered. "But I've never attended by myself before. And I don't intend on starting that as a trend anytime soon." Jack tilted his head to the side. "Is there some faux pas about attending alone?"

Tetra gazed upward while considering her answer. "Hmm, more like a social let down." She looked back at Jack. "If one can't bring friends or at least family to a party why attend one in the first place?"

Jack gave her a questioning look. "But that runs counter to arachne's solitary..." He paused to search for the right word. "reputation, doesn't it?"

Tetra closed her eyes briefly. "Arachne may be part spider," She raised her four front legs up and displayed them. "but we are also at least partially human." She waved a clawed hand from her face to her navel. "And humans need social interaction with each other to learn and develop correctly yes?" Jack nodded affirmatively. "So too with arachne."

"I see." Jack said. "So bringing someone with you is less about social status and more like a report card." It was Tetra's turn to give a questioning look. "Report card?"

"When human children attend school they get graded on the subjects they learn." Jack explained. "These grades are compiled along with notes from teachers about individual students and sent to their parents. It's a gauge on how their children are progressing in their education and social development."

"Ah. I see the similarities but nothing so formal." She answered. "Just having someone along is enough. Loneliness kills after all." Tetra rattled off.

"Fourth. You will also assist me in my future projects, following my instructions to the letter."

Jack frowned. "I won't do anything illegal. Or unethical. Or put you in a position of importance over the other home-stays." Tetra gazed at him blankly. Had she struck a nerve perhaps? _Interesting._

"I will be glad to help you, if you ask me for it. But if I am occupied with one of the other girls' needs then I won't be able to assist you." He sat up straight and closed his eyes briefly. "I cannot be beholden to just one guest at the detriment of the others." He opened his eyes and parted his mouth as if to continue, but he stopped. He swallowed and stared at her, waiting for a response.

Tetra put a knuckle to her lips and considered the young man's words. Then she smiled faintly. "Hmm. Some backbone in you after all."

Jack's eyes hardened for a second and his arms tightened around his chest. Then he took a relaxing breath and let his arms fall to the table. "I'll admit I was fascinated when you whipped up that mask out of thin air in less than a minute. I've never seen someone do anything like that outside a magic show." He waved a hand at her abdomen. "But that wasn't an illusion, you created something real. And that excited my imagination a little too much." He shook his head firmly and set his gaze at her face. "But it's just a damn costume. One meal per article of clothing and compulsory attendance to this Taranto- ball is enough."

Tetra nodded her head in acceptance. "Very well host. One meal per article and attendance to the Taranto-ball upon completion."

He grimaced. "Yeah don't call me that either. Just call me Jack."

"Oh." She rejoindered. "Don't human males insist on being addressed by their vaunted titles?" Jack snorted. "The ones that earn them I suppose. And that goes for females too by the way. But all I've done so far is meet with two liminals. Haven't actually done anything host-like yet."

"Hmm." Tetra pondered. "You just negotiated a deal with a guest. That's somewhat host-like."

"Fine." Jack rolled his eyes. "But I'm still **insisting** you call me by name."

"So strict and demanding." She mock-teased. "And we've barely met. Perhaps I should request a different host." Jack rolled his eyes harder this time. "Oh go ahead. I'm just such a hardass and mean to liminals aren't I?"

"The absolute worst." She agreed with a smile. Tetra decided to gamble a bit and started to walk toward the door.

"Hey. Where are you going?" Jack asked. She grinned back mischievously. "To request another host of course." Jack firmly planted an index finger on the table. "Oh, get your big spider ass back here. You knew I was being sarcastic. I've already agreed to be your host and I have some more questions for you."

Tetra turned back and regarded the young human she was going to be living with. _Yeah, this is going to be fun._

"Besides." Jack continued. "If you really wanted to get away from me you'd be gone before I knew you weren't there." Tetra nodded in acknowledgment of his assessment of her speed.

Jack flipped open the file and ran a finger over some of the entries. "Now, it says here that arachne are effectively omnivores. Are there any allergies I should know about or any foods you refuse to eat? Also it says here that..."

Tetra let Jack drone on about the basic care for an arachne and answered his questions without too much sass. He'd earned a break from the game. For now.

"Well I think that basically covers it. Anything else I should know that wasn't in here?" Jack asked . "There's plenty more but, for now that's a good start." Tetra answered.

"Coolness." Jack flipped the file closed and stood up. He raised his hand toward her. She took it and they shook. "It was good to meet you Tetra. I look forward to being your host." She smiled and nodded back. "Likewise."

Jack held onto her hand just a bit longer than necessary. "And thank you again." He said soberly. "For saving my life."

Tetra closed hers eyes. "Your quite welcome, Jack."

 **A/N**

 **So Tetra's a handful. Hehe. Also a bit of spider culture. Yeah!**

 **I also wanted to address her venom right away. One of the the things that annoyed me about the original manga/anime is the fact that they present Rachnera almost as a Black Widow, one of the deadliest spiders ever, but they never expand on it. They focus so much on her claws as the dangerous part of her but never once ,to my knowledge, utter one word about what her bite would do to a victim.**

 **As always thank you for reading. Please review and comment. I do aim to please, believe me, but I also want to tell my story.**


	4. Chapter 4 Affirmation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Everyday Life with Monstergirls.**

Jack kicked off his shoes and started to put away his wallet and keys when Tom called from the living room. "Be there in sec." Jack answered.

He had a smile the whole time. He could barely recall the drive home. All he could think about was his future with the Exchange.

With her. And her. And possibly her. Oh and maybe her.

Jack walked over to the living room.

"You were gone long." Tom commented. His eyes didn't leave focus from the 51" screen. His dark brown lumberjack beard waggled slightly.

Jack nodded. "Yeah they needed something more from me, and it's not all worked out yet, buuuut I might have just got my self another job."

 **That** got their attention. Ronnie tilted his head away from his phone. His glasses reflected a colorful freemium app. "With the Exchange?"

Jack nodded affirmative.

"Doing what?" Tom asked.

Jack shrugged. "Being a host."

Tom furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "Here?"

Jack raised a hand. "No not here, someplace else."

"'Kay cause, I was gonna say 'we don't exactly have the room.'"

"That's what I told them." Jack replied. Ronnie blinked a couple of times. "So you're moving out?"

Jack nodded. "Looks that way."

"They got a place for you and the liminals your staying with?" He asked.

"The coordinator says he'll get something ready real soon." Jack said. "That's part of the not worked out yet issue."

"So they're gonna pay you to be a host. Don't you have to sign up for that first or something?" Tom asked.

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I didn't sign up, but he made me an offer. And I hate my job."

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "So how many are you gonna host?"

"Two for now." Jack answered. "I've already met with them. And they seem pretty cool so far."

"What are they?" Tom asked.

"A Lamia and an Arachne." Jack said while retrieving his smart phone. He wasn't allowed to keep the original files but he insisted on getting a selfie with each of them before he left. He tapped his phone a few times and brought up the recent gallery. He flipped it around so they could see.

"Sula is from Brazil, and Tetra is from..." Jack blinked a few times. "I don't think she actually told me where she's from."

"Damn dude." Tom exclaimed. "They're hot. And you're going to be living with them?" He raised an eyebrow. Jack smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I doubt they're all that attracted to me."

Ronnie got off the couch and took a look at the selfies. "I think he means that it's kinda risky for them to put two representatives of species that require a male human to procreate in a house with a male human."

"While there's a law against sexual relations with liminals." Jack acknowledged. "Yeah I know."

Ronnie and Tom glanced at each other. Ronnie took the smartphone and gave it back to Jack. "It's not that we think you'll do anything with them. You're the nicest, most generous friend we know." Jack blinked and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "It's more that...have you really thought about this?"

Tom nodded in assent. "Yeah, sounds to me that they just dropped this on you and those two haphazardly and are hoping for the best or something."

"I -it." Jack stammered trying to deny their concern. But the more the thought lingered the more it started to eat away at his confidence. Was he just running away from his job to get something different regardless of what it would actually cost him? Was he running away from his friends? Would he actually be able to handle two very dangerous liminals by himself with a strong possibility of more being added? Was he really qualified for this? Agent Smythe seemed to think so. But more importantly did he think he was qualified for this?

"Shit."

Ronnie and Tom nodded together.

"Shit I gotta think about this." Jack walked back to the door and slipped his shoes back on. He retrieved his keys from his desk and went out to his car. "Okay gotta think."

Normally he'd go to a small park and people watch to clear his head and let his mind work out whatever it needed without any major distractions. But he was also hungry. So local family pub it was.

Bonnie and Ben's had been a fixture on the main street strip since the seventies. Independently owned and operated, the B'n'B' had quietly endured nearly half a century of economic shifts, social unrest, and bore silent witness to several of its patrons being called to one war or another. Jack had utilized its sturdy indifference and Old World tavern fashion to set his mind at ease many times before.

Jack passed the 'Please seat yourself' sign and chose a small half booth in the corner. He might be here a while and didn't want to inconvenience someone else who'd need a regular booth for their family or friends. He whipped out a notepad and pen that he kept in his car and started writing thoughts madly while anticipating an interruption from the waitress.

"What can I get for you hun?" A somewhat portly but kindly faced woman asked.

"The usual Denise." Jack replied but didn't look up from his note pad. He had to get the last bits of thought written before it was gone.

"Coming right up hun." Jack could just hear the smirk in the woman's voice as she started walking away.

"Oh and tell Mike to take his time." Jack looked away from his notes long enough to make his request. "I'll probably be here a while."

Denise nodded back. "You got it hun."

Jack looked back at his notes and reviewed them.

Pros:

New job, actually challenging. college courses probably actually useful.  
Better income  
New location (where?)  
Cool roommates, Hot! (more to host later on)  
Public service job.

Cons:

Roommates are monsters, could easily hurt or kill me. (they're people but still, claws, venom etc.)  
Quit current job. (not much of a con but risky if this doesn't work out.)  
Leaving my friends. (probably not that far. Can still visit.)

Unknowns:

Lots of details needed about responsibilities. What am I actually doing?  
Medical care if injured? What happens to them after? What happens to me if they're taken away, deported.  
What the actual exchange bill says. (need to research)  
Why me?

He lingered on that last item. Why did Smythe choose him? Convenience? Because of the donation? His education or lack thereof? A combination of all that or something else?

Jack tapped his pen on the paper lightly trying to think of any more issues. He barely noticed when a plate with a steaming grilled chicken breast and kettle chips was set before him. He idly grabbed a chip and popped it in his mouth.

 _Damn that's good right now_. His stomach grumbled in agreement. Despite the heavy subject of his future on his mind Jack gave in and chowed down on the meal.

 _I'm going to have to cook like this aren't I?_ Jack thought as he carved off another bite of chicken. He added that note onto the list. He optimistically put it under pros: reasoning that learning to cook better would be beneficial in the end anyway.

Splitting his attention between the notes and eating Jack completely missed when a large slice of chocolate cake just appeared at his table. He blinked and looked up. "I didn't- " he started and looked around for Denise. She was already taking an order from another customer on the other side of the pub.

Jack sat back down and stared at the cake. He really shouldn't.

He put a note about exercising and at least trying to maintain a healthier diet. He put it under unknown.

Not cause he didn't think it was good or bad, just that he didn't know if he could keep it up.

He'd never tried a diet before. And his job kept him fairly active for ten or more hours per weekday. So he never thought exercise would be really necessary. "But if I'm going to be teaching them about human society I ought to at least set a good example." He said to himself.

Jack stared at the cake, despairing the dilemma he was in. If he ate it he'd pretty much confirm himself as a fat slob in his current mindset. If he didn't he'd be spurning Denise's generosity. If he turned down the host position he was a selfish coward who got two wonderful liminal's hopes up for no reason. If he did take it he might fail miserably and make things worse. He'd have no job and no way to pay rent for long. He'd earn the ire of Smythe, Sula, and Tetra.

Jack sighed and raised his hand to get Denise's attention. He was about to call her to take the unearned cake away when he noticed the customers that Denise had just finished taking orders from. One had light green scales covering his arms and clawed hands. His elongated ears and the skin around them were also green. His dull yellow eyes resembled a dry desert with a long black oval slit through them.

Next to him sat a woman with similar features, except swap the green scales for bronze and add a small pair of antlers growing out of her forehead. Her eyes were almost solid emeralds with a similar black oval slit through them.

Across from them sat a human woman with long dirty blonde hair. Jack couldn't see her face from this angle, but he judged that she's was probably in her mid twenties at least.

Jack made a snap decision and gathered up his notebook and pen in one hand and the plate with the cake in his other. He strolled over to the round table the two liminals and presumably their host occupied. He stopped at what he thought was a respectful distance away and cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

The lizardman noticed him first, eyeing him up and down. He seemed to linger his gaze on the cake for a second then back up to Jack's face. The woman with antlers did the same but seemed to ignore the cake entirely. The blonde woman turned toward Jack. As he guessed she was at least in her mid twenties and had a pair of faint scars running down the side of her cheek. Other wise she was girl-next-door pretty. Cute elfin nose, glossy lips and large pale blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" The human woman asked. Jack nodded. "If I'm correct, then perhaps you can." He glanced between to two liminals at the table. "You are both Exchange students and this is your host right?"

The liminals glanced at the blonde woman briefly then back at Jack. "And if we are...?" The gravelly voiced lizardman asked. "My name is Jack. And I might become a host myself in the near future and was hoping I could ask you three some questions." Jack flashed his most friendly smile hoping they wouldn't turn him away.

The three of them all exchanged a glance between each other and Jack thought that the blonde woman was about to agree when the antlered woman spoke up.

"If you are going to be a host, then how about a small test." She said. Her voice was older than she looked. Not ancient, but middle-aged in a sense.

Jack blinked, "Okay what test?"

"What are our species?"

Jack considered the request for a few seconds. "Um I'm fairly certain you are a lizardman." He nodded at the green scaled male. He didn't react, but Jack was confident enough in his answer to study the other one. He took stock of every detail he could.

She looked young like the other two but something about her posture suggested a more mature countenance. She didn't carry herself like a young woman. Her scales had a slight sheen that reflected the ceiling lights but weren't gloriously metallic like Sula's were. Her antlers were light brown and grew out of her upper forehead just at the hairline like a pair of identical tree branches.

"Okay I'm gonna admit that the antlers are throwing me off." She blinked slowly and the lizard man snickered.

"Um, a poikilotherm, but not a lizard man, or woman I guess I would say." The lizardman dropped his snicker and Jack could just see their host looking up at him more intently. The antlered liminal kept staring, her stony expression betrayed nothing.

Jack raised a finger. "But your voice, you're actually older than you appear." She still didn't react but the lizardman seemed to regard Jack with a hint more respect. "So a long-lived poikilotherm with antlers that's not a lamia or a lizardwoman." Jack mused. "I'm going to go with...a species of dragonewt."

Jack pressed his lips together and hoped that he'd gotten close enough to pass her test. For a few silent seconds she didn't do anything. Then she nodded lightly. "I suppose that's accurate enough."

Jack let out a breath. The lizard man gave him a toothy grin. "Well done." The human host congratulated him.

Jack set down the plate and his note book and rested a hand on the nearest unoccupied chair. "May I?"

The dragonewt closed her eyes while nodding and the host helped him pull the chair out. He was about to sit down when the lizardman held up a hand. Jack stopped and blinked at him in confusion.

"That's for us?" He pointed a claw at the cake. The dragonewt rolled her eyes.

"Lucas..." The host chided.

"Um..yes." Jack smiled. "A gift for new friends."

Lucas grinned toothily again and lightly placed a claw on the plate. He dragged it across the table toward himself. His other hand picked up a fork and sliced off a piece. "To new friends." He announced before plopping it into his mouth. "mmmm."

Jack snorted as he took his seat. "I take it he's the opportunist."

"You have no idea." The dragonewt commented. "For the record, I am a ryujin."

"Ryujin..." Jack tried out the unfamiliar term. "Is that...Japanese?" The liminal nodded lightly again.

"Cool." Jack said. "Okay well, I'm Jack and you guys are?"

"I'm Kelly." The blonde woman said. "The one stuffing his face is Lucas." The lizardman gave Kelly a mock-hurt look but was too busy swallowing another bite of cake to offer a retort. "And Ms. Stoic over there is Maiko." Kelly pointed a finger at the ryujin across from her. Maiko smiled lightly at the jab.

Jack got the impression that she rarely acted out or made any sort of fuss, unlike her ravenous companion. "Pleased to meet you all."

"And we're pleased to meet you." Lucas grunted before scraping up the last crumbs of cake onto his fork.

"Well, I know what to bring to a party with lizardmen in attendance." Jack said dryly.

"Oh, that's just Lucas." Kelly commented. "He never stops eating."

"I do too stop." Lucas protested. "When there's nothing left to eat."

Jack shook his head. "So, if you don't mind." He turned toward Kelly and grasped his pen and notebook. "What's it like?"

Kelly took a few seconds to answer. "It's challenging but fun." She stated. "You have to be very open-minded," She inclined her head toward the dragonewt, "and sometimes very stern." She nodded toward the lizardman.

Jack scratched a couple notes on his pad. "And don't assume you'll know everything eventually." Jack stopped and looked up at Kelly quizzically. "What do you mean by that?"

She nodded her head side to side while considering her response. "When you live with someone else you get to know them pretty well right?" Jack nodded. "But even after years and years together even the most connected and loving couples can discover something new about their partner or even themselves." She tapped her fingers on the table in a syncopated rhythm. Lucas smirked and Maiko smiled. Jack looked between the liminals and their host, trying to decipher the byplay but didn't interrupt to ask.

"When you live with liminals you learn a lot of things about them, their cultures, their history and how they see themselves and humans. You'll be learning so many things that at times it can be overwhelming. And you might think that there must be an end to what you can learn if just for your mind's sake." She paused to allow Jack time to scribble some more notes. "But there isn't an end to what can be known."

Jack wrote her last words verbatim and circled them, and then flipped the paper to a fresh page. "Alright. Would you guys mind sharing something you've learned about each other."

Kelly looked at her two homestays then back to Jack. "Actually, how about you tell us why you want to be a host."

He thought about the request for a second then put his pen and paper down. "That's fair."

He glanced down at the table and reordered his thoughts. "I didn't exactly sign up for the homestay program." He looked back up at his new friends. Lucas and Kelly shared a concerned questioning look. Maiko just waited. "I made a donation to the Exchange a little over a month ago and Agent Smythe contacted me about it only yesterday."

Kelly and Lucas each rolled their eyes when he mentioned the agent's name. Maiko raised an eyebrow briefly. "I take it you are acquainted with him." Jack commented.

"He's the senior Exchange coordinator for the city and most of the smaller suburbs. Not an extra-species comes here without passing through his office at some point." Kelly explained. She stared at him for a few seconds obviously trying to figure something out. "Contacted you." She said finally.

 _Not this again._

"I'm sorry." He pretended not to hear the question in her voice. "He contacted you." She repeated. "To be a host."

Jack grimaced. "Not precisely. But I suppose that was what he had in mind." Jack sighed. _I've really got to get over this._ "My donation told him how I feel about the Exchange."

Lucas' eyes narrowed. "And how do you feel about the Exchange?"

Jack's eyes lit up. His heart beat a little faster. He could have leapt out his chair and kissed the lizard on the lips. "Ecstatic." He almost shouted.

Lucas recoiled from Jack's outburst like he'd been slapped. Kelly seemed somewhere between afraid and delighted. Maiko held a small smile and blinked slowly.

"I mean are you kidding me?" Jack continued excitedly. "Monsters are real?" He grabbed a fistful of his own hair in each hand like he was about to tear it out. "And they're not 'monster' monsters, they're people. Very very different people with very different bodies and minds and personalities and whatever else." He sat back down and let his hair go. "But they're people."

"They also tip pretty good too." Denise chimed in.

The middle aged waitress had arrived with a large tray in the midst of Jack's tirade. She began laying out the entrees to the proper customers.

"Hey Denise." Jack said apologetically. "Sorry about that."

She placed the last side dish and replaced the last drink with a refill. "As long as you don't scare them off hun." She winked at him.

Lucas scoffed. "Can't scare me away from steaks like this." He took up an over sized fork and a steak knife and carved off a chunk of seasoned meat. He took a large bite out of it somehow making the act a challenge.

Denise smiled. "Glad you like it hun. Anyone need anything else?" The other patrons shook their heads and Denise left.

Jack let his new friends eat in silence while he reviewed his notes. He didn't touch his con list but he added one thing to the pros: learning new things.

Jack looked back up and noticed that Lucas, despite his gregarious demeanor, was actually fairly civil with his eating manners. He didn't want to make assumptions but Jack wondered if that was part of the 'being stern' aspect of hosting Kelly alluded too.

Maiko, on the other hand, took to eating a ravioli dish like an art. She used one hand to delicately hold the fork while her other held back the extra wide sleeve of her kimono. He initially thought that such attire was rather cumbersome but Maiko seemed to have no trouble. In fact her rather slow eating etiquette almost forced her to enjoy every morsel. Maybe the fact that she can keep such an ornate dress clean while eating a fairly messy meal was a statement of refinement in itself.

Jack got Denise' attention and ordered a water just so he didn't feel left out. After a few sips he gave up and just waited patiently, trying not to stare. Kelly put down her glass of lemonade and cleared her throat. "So, got anymore questions for us?"

"Yeah. How long have you been hosting Lucas and Maiko?"

Kelly put a finger on her chin and hummed in thought. "I wanna say four months for Maiko. " She looked over at the dragonewt for confirmation. Maiko merely nodded. Kelly glanced over at the lizardman. "And almost a year for Lucas."

The lizardman just stuffed another spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth in response. Kelly smiled. "We should do something special for your anniversary."

Lucas didn't miss a beat. "Paintball."

Kelly blinked. Maiko glanced over at Lucas with an odd expression. Jack smirked.

Lucas put down his fork and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Paintball." He repeated. "If we are going to do something special for my year long stay...then I want to go to a paintball facility."

"Um I'm not sure paintball is open to liminals yet." Kelly doubted. Lucas frowned.

"Yeah they are." Jack stated matter-of-factly. Kelly and Maiko looked back at him in surprise. Lucas did the same. He had a hopeful almost-twinkle in his eyes. "There's a paintball place about an hour's drive south of here called extreme sports explosion or something like that." Jack waved his hand in what he hoped was a southerly direction. "They are open to liminals."

"How, do you know that?" Kelly asked disbelievingly.

Jack shrugged. "I was there for my older brother's birthday party. I got a bruise on my leg that didn't heal for months. Taught me not to wear shorts to one of those things."

Lucas beamed. "And they have liminals there? You saw them?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah I saw a few. I never played with them. They mostly stuck with themselves and their hosts. But they were there."

Lucas locked his gaze onto Kelly. "We have to go." Kelly just stared back, trying to say something. Jack felt kinda guilty putting her in this position, but he didn't see the harm in informing them about it.

"Alright." Kelly's shoulders sagged a bit as she relented. "I'll talk to Smythe about arranging something."

Lucas practically burst out of his chair and hugged Kelly fiercely. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Jack bristled for sec a but didn't move. For the briefest moment he feared that the lizardman was crushing her. Then Kelly leaned into the hug and returned it.

"Oh you lizardmen." Kelly laughed. "You're so emotional."

Jack relaxed back in his chair and looked down at the table. He noticed Maiko staring at him. He glanced her direction and nodded once.

"You have to come too."

Jack blinked and looked back up at the lizardman. He was pointing a claw his direction and displayed an expectant expression. "Bring your homestay." He continued with a grin.

"I—I don't even.."

"Lucas, give the man a break." Kelly chided. "He doesn't even have a homestay yet."

"Hmmph." Lucas grunted. "Well you better get one so you can bring one." Kelly sighed, and rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Lucas can be infuriatingly stubborn about things."

Jack nodded. "Actually I'm not sure I should be a host."

Everyone else stopped and stared at Jack. Even Maiko for some reason. Jack lifted a hand toward Kelly.

"That, right there." Kelly's eyes darted side to side trying to catch what he was referring to. "He hugged you and I...I thought he was going to hurt you."

Kelly and Lucas traded a look. Maiko tilted her head curiously. Jack got up and retrieved his notebook and pen. "Thank you for your time." He turned toward the cash register and prepared to pay his bill.

On his way there something touched his shoulder. Jack turned back and found Maiko right behind him. He hadn't heard her approach. Jack stepped back involuntarily and regarded her warily.

"You are not a bigot." She stated. Jack frowned. "I just admitted it."

She shook her head. "You **admitted** that you were concerned for her safety." Jack was going to protest further when she waved a clawed hand in his face. "Monsters are dangerous. Some more so then others. Assuming that a liminal like a lizardman could easily hurt a human is not bigotry. It's prudent."

Jack raised his hand to counter her argument. But he recalled his interview with Tetra and her explanation of why he'd been in mortal danger when they first met. Sula had brought that point to his attention as well.

Jack lowered his hand and his gaze. "I suppose I was a little naive." He snapped his head back up at her. "But assuming that liminals **will** hurt humans is terrible."

Maiko smiled. "It is, but you weren't assuming that at all. Otherwise you wouldn't have approached us in the first place. You wouldn't be considering to become a host for one of us."

"Yeah man." Lucas spoke up as he and Kelly approached. "I'm not offended. You don't know me."

"Trust takes time." Kelly added. "Lucas bursting out of his chair like that can be...alarming." She folded her arms and gave the lizardman a side glance. He dipped his head apologetically. "But I've gotten used to things like that." She shrugged "Lucas can be himself around me 'cause I trust that he won't hurt me."

"He knows how to restrain his strength around us squishy humans." She waved a hand at Jack. "But you didn't necessarily know that. How could you?"

Jack looked at all their faces intently. There was no condemnation, just understanding.

"So. Do you think I'd be a good host?" He asked.

Maiko stepped back and smirked. "Oh, I don't know about a **good** host." She snaked an arm over Kelly's shoulders and drew her in. "Like this one here." The woman blushed and looked away. "But you are leagues beyond many humans I've met." Jack blinked and wondered just how old Maiko really was.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Yeah man. I think you're the first guy that's bothered to ask a liminal if they think he would be a good host." He raised a hand palm up at Jack. "That tells me more than enough whether you'd be a good at it or not." He walked over to Kelly's other side and embraced her, completing the liminal encirclement of the poor human.

"If I didn't have little Kay Kay here looking out for me..." He raised the backside of his hand and stroked her cheek right above the scar. "I'd definitely ask to be hosted by you."

"I.."Jack stammered. "Thank you."

Lucas grinned at Jack suddenly and pointed the claw that was just caressing Kelly's cheek right at him. "Still gonna kick your ass at paintball though."

Kelly and Maiko sighed in exasperation. Jack closed his eyes and snorted. "Fine. I'll come." He opened his eyes again. "And I'll bring a home-stay." _Or two or three to kick your scaly ass._

Jack looked up in thought for a few seconds. "Um, I suppose I should give you my number." He looked back down toward Kelly awkwardly. Kelly giggled. "I'll take it. I'll arrange something with Smythe and get you on the list."

Lucas tilted his head at Jack's awkward tone. "What's wrong with him giving you his phone number?"

"I'll tell you later." Kelly promised.

"Hmmph. Whatever. Weird humans." Lucas disengaged from Kelly and headed back to their table. Maiko did the same. Jack held up his phone and sent a one word text to the number Kelly provided. She acknowledged receiving the text and updated her contacts.

"Alright well." Jack said, "I should pay my bill and get going."

"Oh, allow me." Kelly walked back to her purse hanging off her chair and rifled a hand through it. Jack held up a hand and gave her a distraught glance. "I ...you really don't have to do that."

"It's fine." She called back. "It's on the Exchange's dime anyways." Jack blinked as Kelly retrieved a green plastic card with a black stripe and a chip on one end.

She strolled over and handed it to the cashier. After a short conversation about consolidating his meal into theirs, the cashier handed the card back to Kelly. And that was that.

Kelly pocketed the card and faced Jack. "Well now it's official. The Cultural Exchange has expended part of it's funds on you. So welcome to the Homestay program." Jack couldn't decide if the grin she wore previously belonged to a dragon or a shark. Maybe both.

He blinked. "Thanks I think. Are you...related to Smythe in some way?"

"No." She answered without breaking expression. "I just picked up a few of his tricks over the years."

Jack reevaluated the young woman in front of him. "Years? I thought that Lucas..."

Kelly lost her grin and her eyes glanced at the floor briefly. "He's not my first." Her right arm reflexively reached up toward her face. Or her scar. She caught herself halfway through the motion and lowered it back to her side. "It's a long story."

Jack couldn't help staring at the disfigurement. His mind played out a dozen horrible scenarios with a dozen dozen dangerous liminals she could have encountered.. He shook his head and stopped himself. He didn't know what happened, and he wasn't going to pry into a stranger's life any more than he already had.

"Well thank you again. And see you around."

Kelly smiled. "It was good to meet you Jack. Until next time."

 **A/N**

 **Thanks again for reading.**

 **As always, please comment and review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Day One Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daily Life with Monster Girls**

 **Also, This chapter has a bit of a formatting issue. You'll see it when you get to it.**

Chapter 5. Day one. Part one

"So you understand your position?" The stern faced woman asked as Jack slid into the passenger seat of the hummer. He always found such vehicles to be too cumbersome and bulky for civilian use. But a civilian wasn't utilizing this vehicle was she?

Jack glanced over at Agent Magnus. If he had to use only two words to describe a person he'd use the phrase 'grim determination' for the woman behind the wheel.

Clad in black military fatigues and combat boots, she looked more like a black ops merc than a law enforcement officer. Granted, she was responsible for enforcing laws that applied to some of the most dangerous species on the planet. But did she have to dress like she was ready to jump into a fire fight or slit someone's throat all the time?

"I'm the host for two liminals. My job is to see to their needs, learn as much as I can about them and their culture while acclimating them to human society as best as I can." Jack answered confidently.

The agent gave have him a look over. Jack noticed that her short auburn hair had a pushed up pixie style to it. Her brown eyes scanned for something. Jack couldn't tell what.

"You sound like you believe you can do that."

Jack blinked as she started the hummer and focused ahead. _The hell did she mean by that?_

He decided to make a light joke out of it. If just to stave off her somber mood from himself. "Well I better have. I didn't quit my job just to laze around all day."

She grunted as she pulled out of the driveway.

"So, how far we going?" Jack asked.

"Ten point seven kilometers." She answered mundanely.

Jack stared at the agent for a second trying to find any clues to her emotionless attitude. And trying to convert kilometers to miles in his head. He couldn't figure out the agent's mood and his brain was hurting from failing to compute a ratio he couldn't remember. _Stupid stubborn American education system._

He drew out his little notebook and added a reminder to ask Smythe about Magnus later. He flipped to the front of his pad and reviewed his previous writings.

Outside the window something caught his eye. They had just passed an old video rental store long since gone out of business. Its gaudy orange sign still stood outside the entrance. The store itself was gutted and vacant. Like a concrete and metal carcass slowly decaying off the side of the road.

"Huh. We're actually near my old neighborhood." He turned his head toward the agent and hooked a thumb behind himself. "I used to bike down to that old rental store when I was a kid."

"Mmhm."

"So where'd you grow up?"

Her stern expression softened a small degree as she glanced at Jack. He still couldn't discern anything from it. She faced back to the road and simply stated. "Vancouver."

Jack smiled. More out of getting a personal answer than what the answer actually meant. "Canada. Cool." Jack nodded. "Never been there myself." An odd bit of Vancouver trivia popped in his head. "You ever worked for any of the TV studios there?"

She turned back to Jack and raised an eyebrow. "You'd make a good stunt double, or maybe a supporting guest star in some action series."

Her eyes swiveled toward the road then back at him. "Or maybe." He raised a finger. "You could be a consultant on liminals and MON when they make shows and movies about them."

She snorted and shook her head. A trace of a grin creeped onto her face. Jack's face brightened at her response. She refocused on driving and didn't say anything.

Jack faced forward himself. Disappointed that he hadn't gotten more of a reaction out of her.

"Maybe some day."

Jack whipped his head back toward her. She was still facing ahead but he could just imagine a small smile accompanying her words.

He nodded and laughed inwardly. His mind went blank however, when she turned right into his old neighborhood. The exact road his parent's would take when returning from a trip.

"Uh.. are we actually..?" His mind freaked as she turned onto his street.

 _No, no way. It can't be._

And yet it was. Barely anything had changed. The Carltons single story ranch on the corner. Mrs Kenly's two story dogtrot across the way. Mr. Davila's- _wait what the_?

Where there should have been another single story ranch, was the wing of a mansion.

Magnus slowed the hummer to avoid running over a pair of children playing in the road. Jack ignored that and focused on the modern monster that had displaced a quarter of his cul-de-sac. Where there should have been three ranch houses spaced up the shallow hill was a magnificent white bricked structure sprawling over three lots.

"You have got to be shitting me."

Magnus pulled into a spacious underground garage and set the hummer in park. Jack couldn't move. He could barely think. All that went through his mind was 'my home is gone'.

"You weren't supposed to be assigned here."

Jack started at the voice right next to him. His mind had pushed 'awareness of Magnus presence' out to make room for the beautiful horror that had torn up and replaced his childhood abode.

"But then you volunteered for six liminals." She opened her door and hopped out the side.

"I.." Jack sat there in the leather seat and stared at the blank wall. A wall that his memory insisted shouldn't exist. Inside a house that shouldn't exist.

Jack's door opened suddenly. He instinctively reached out for it. He missed and leaned over the side. He panicked for a second bracing his arms in front of him, then his seat belt caught and held him in place.

"You all right?" Magnus asked.

"I..I don't know." Jack leaned back and undid his seat belt. He held one hand on the door and slid onto the concrete floor. He stared at his feet for a second then looked back up at the agent in front of him. "This shouldn't be here."

She blinked once and for a second Jack could have sworn her eyes were, mournful. "Come on. Monica should be done with the security systems and safety checks by now."

Jack followed her listlessly. He gazed around the garage. He noted a pair of double doors at the far end. The agent walked to a really wide concrete staircase on the left side. Each step was easily six feet wide and maybe two feet thick. Parallel to the steps was a shallow ramp with a metal hand rail.

The top of the stairs led into a spacious kitchen. Jack would have tried to study it further but he spotted two people at the small breakfast table.

Tetra and Sula were glaring at each other. Jack blinked and tried to discern what would be causing any animosity between them. "Uh, ladies..."

Neither of them looked in his direction. Jack scanned each intently trying to find the source of the tension. Both of them seemed relaxed, or at least far as Jack knew about arachne and echidna body language they looked relaxed. But their faces had matching determined expressions.

Jack was about to try to interrupt again when Tetra uttered something at Sula. Sula tilted her head to the side and answered back with a similar sounding phrase. Jack didn't understand either statement they made.

He blinked a few times in confusion. Magnus leaned down toward his ear. "It's alright. They're just playing a game." Although Jack was focused on the verbal conflict across the room, he could've sworn he'd heard a hint of amusement in the agent's voice.

"What kind of game?" Jack asked. The agent placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Shush, just watch."

Sula closed her eyes for a moment then opened them up and said something in a language he didn't recognize. One of Tetra's eyes twitched. She answered back in what Jack assumed was the same language.

"Impressive." Magnus said lowly. "I think that was Basque."

"Bask?" Jack said a little too loudly.

Both liminals turned toward them. Sula waved at them. "Oh, hi Jack. Hi Agent Magnus. Welcome."

Tetra's eyes widened and she smiled sharply. "Ha. Va parlar anglès de nou. Jo guanyo!"  
 **TR/: You spoke English again. I win!**

Sula's expression soured. "I wasn't speaking to you. That doesn't count."

Tetra kept her smile. Sula's eyes widened in horror. "Oh goddess dammit!" She pounded a fist on the table. "You cheated!"

Tetra closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. Sula folded her arms and pouted. "Cheater." Tetra merely shrugged, clearly content with her victory.

Jack just stared at them clueless. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, I'm completely lost. What are you two doing?"

"Just a harmless contest." Tetra assured him while waving a hand in the air. "Nothing to fret over."

Magnus cleared her throat. "They were playing a language matching game." She explained. "One person says something in one language and the opponent has to answer back. Each side takes turns in a new language until one answers back in the wrong language or fails to start with a new one."

"Huh." Jack thought about the concept for a few seconds. "A polyglottal proving. What do you use as a referee? Google translate?"

Despite her sour mood Sula giggled. Tetra shook her head. "No. If there are any disputes we just move on to another language and continue. Stopping and researching every nuance of a given phrase is almost as exhausting as learning a new language on its own. Not really worth the time."

Jack thought that was pretty lackadaisical, but didn't question it further. "Okay but uh... it doesn't seem to be all that harmless to Sula."

The echidna shrugged. "Oh, I'll be fine. Once I think up a good way to get even with this cheater." She hooked a clawed thumb at Tetra and grinned.

Tetra put a hand over her heart. " **I** did not cheat. I'm allowed to say anything when initiating the next round." She rotated her wrist and pointed a claw at Sula. "You failed to answer me back in Catalan."

Sula scrunched her face and stuck her forked tongue out. "Encara ets un tramposo."  
 **TR/: You are still a cheater.**

Tetra grinned back "Glutton za kaznu, zar ne?"  
 **TR/: Glutton for punishment, aren't you?**

"Kaznit ću ti, varalicu." Sula retorted.  
 **TR/: I'll punish you, cheater.**

Jack held up a hand. "Ladies. If we could postpone the battle of wits...for a little while."

Both glanced over at Jack then back at each other. They each nodded lightly at the same time. "Very well." Tetra acknowledged. "Game held on account of host."

"Perfect timing." A new voice announced.

A six and half foot tall woman with blond hair stood in the kitchen's other entrance. She had shed her flak jacket in exchange for a rugged set of green overalls and a white t-shirt. As she stepped in she removed a plastic safety goggle protecting her single large green eye. Jack recognized her as the cyclops from MON.

"Everything good?" Magnus asked her.

"Yep. As much as I can without the heavy stuff." The cyclops nodded. "Ready for your tour?"

A biting need to snap and yell 'This is my house I don't need a tour!' floated at the front of Jack's mind. Instead he coughed into his fist. "Yes, a tour would be nice. Lead the way please." Each of the monster girls in the room took note of his lack of enthusiasm. Unbeknownst to Jack, Agent Magnus gave a little shake of her head.

Monica turned back toward the other room. "Okay well. If you all will follow me."

Jack should have been excited or something. But all he could think was 'this was my home.'

He lingered behind the rest of the group and tried to learn where the essential rooms were. Bathroom, pantry, his bed etc. As he followed behind he tried to picture where he would have been if the original house was still here. _Houses actually._

Jack grimaced at the thought. _How did they acquire all three properties? How had they demolished everything and built the whole complex in so little time? And why did Smythe assign me here? Wasn't there someplace_ _ **not here**_ _that I could have hosted?_

"Okay, that concludes our tour." Monica announced. Jack blinked and found himself walking into the kitchen again. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He tried to recall what the rest of the house looked like, but all of it was blank.

When he opened his eyes again he saw that all four women were looking at him. He just stared ahead and said nothing.

"Well if that's all. I think we'll be going." The cyclops said uneasily. She turned and exited out the door to the garage.

Agent Magnus lingered and stared at Jack. "Are you going to be alright?" Jack looked up at her and nodded lethargically a few times.

As she turned to leave, Jack could just catch her mutter 'that bastard' under her breath.

Silence lingered after the door closed behind her. A car engine roared and tires screeched. The noise from the hummer eventually faded away. Jack and his two guests stood apart from each other, not saying a thing.

"Okay Jack." Tetra inclined her head toward him, her tone insistent. "You **really** need to talk to us."

"Yeah." Sula almost wailed. "You look so sad, or angry or something. What's wrong?"

Jack held up one hand to assuage their concern. "I'm.. really sorry girls. I.." He swallowed and stared back at the floor.

"If you're getting cold feet about this thing..." Tetra started to say.

"No." Jack whipped his head back up at them. "I still want to be your host." He looked them each in the eyes. Well, Tetra's largest eyes. "I am your host." He insisted.

The arachne folded her arms in front of her chest. "Alright." She didn't quite sound convinced nor assured. "Then if you'd care to explain..."

Jack glanced down again. "I..this place it's, it's not..."

Sula tilted her head. "Not what? Not good enough?"

"It's not supposed to be here!" Jack snapped. Both liminals blinked and backed away from the distraught human.

"Oh god I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean." Jack held his hands out apologetically. "I need, I just need..." Suddenly his stomach growled fiercely. He sighed "I need some breakfast." He put his arms down. "Mind if I make some eggs for us?"

"I suppose." Tetra murmured after a beat.

"I-if you're up for it." Sula appealed.

Jack nodded and let out a breath. He opened the fridge and located every ingredient he felt comfortable enough to prepare along side the eggs. "This won't take long. I promise."

He pulled out a frying pan and turned the knob on the stove. He unfolded the wrapping around a stick of butter and sliced off a good chuck to place in the pan. He was about to crack open the first egg when Tetra put an arm on his shoulder. Jack froze and waited.

"Will you promise to tell us what's bothering you so much?"

Jack placed the egg back into the carton and turned around to face them. Sula's eyes were wide with concern. Tetra's had a degree of wariness. "Yes I will." He hooked a thumb back at the stove. "I just need something simple to occupy my mind, while I...try to calm down."

Tetra withdrew her hand. "Very well."

Sula nodded lightly. "Just don't burn them okay?"

Jack nodded back. "I won't. Thank you for your patience."

He turned back to the stove and focused entirely on making eggs, ham and cheese on toasted English muffins. He made a mental note to prepare a double portion for each of his guests. Monster girls do tend to eat a lot.

Jack fired off two sandwiches and placed them on small saucers. He set one each in front of them then darted back to the stove to resume cooking. Normally he'd wait until they'd had their first bite and said whether they liked it. But Jack's mind was too preoccupied to bother with quality control at the moment. He just had to hope he was making them well enough.

"Um" Sula's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Could I have some juice?"

"Oh right." Jack slapped his forehead with his palm and started opening cupboards with the other until he located the cups. He placed three on the table and then opened the fridge. He grabbed three cartons labeled juice and set them next to the glasses. "Here. You can serve yourself right?" Before either could answer he returned to the frying pan and scooped out another egg.

Jack fried the last of the eggs and finally joined his guests for a late breakfast. Despite the relative silence, Jack felt the tension in the room ease off as each sandwich was devoured. Sula made a few satisfied humming noises. Tetra seemed to enjoy the meal as well, but was more muted with her compliments.

After the final bite, Jack washed it down with the last gulp of grape juice in his cup.

"My parents died." He uttered without preamble. He placed his cup on the table and stared at the bottom of it. "Stupid car accident." He continued. "Some asshole ran a red light and smashed his Firebird into my dad's car. Driver side, head-on."

He folded his arms and adjusted his posture. "The idiot was thrown and died instantly. Dad died pretty fast too." Jack tried to keep his voice neutral, clinical. Like he was reading off the ingredients of cereal. "Mom might have been alright if a semi hadn't been right next to her door. The impact shoved the sedan under the trailer which crushed the roof. The paramedics said she was unconscious while she bled out."

Jack breathed in and out slowly. "Painless. That's the word they kept using. The cops, the medics, the lawyer. Painless." He reached out and grasped his empty cup. "Matt and Isaac came back from California for the funeral. All of dad's brothers and most of mom's side too. Friends. Friends of friends."

"Afterwards, we settled their accounts. Split what was left of the life insurance three ways. Everything except the house."

He tilted the cup on its side, idly trying to find a perfect angle that it could balance on without support. "It was all payed for, but it needed a lot of work. None of us wanted to pool in and hire a flipper or whatever we needed to get it to sell fast. So my brothers went back to California and left it up to me."

Jack lifted his finger off the cup, which promptly fell on its side and rolled toward the edge. He caught it and set it back on the table. "I couldn't pay the taxes, if I wanted to move back in. Which would have felt wrong anyways. And taking out a big enough loan to fix it up myself was out of the question."

"So I donated it to the Exchange."

Jack looked up at Sula. Her golden eyes were misty, her lips pressed. "That's what I was taking to agent Smythe that day. The deed and other documentation for the property."

He looked over at Tetra. She half hid her face behind the fuchsia side of her hair. Jack couldn't be sure but he suspected that she might be a little misty eyed as well. Jack didn't actually know if spiders could cry, but maybe he would find out today. "I couldn't hold onto it. So I figured it would do some good for someone else that needed it. I didn't want any money for it either. That would have felt wrong too."

"One last act of generosity inspired by my mom and dad." He stated wistfully. "And I'm living in it."

He noticed both of them look at him curiously.

He looked up and waved an arm, trying to encompass the whole house. "I grew up here. This is my neighborhood, my street." Sula put a hand near her mouth. Jack stood up and faced one of the walls behind him. "The house I grew up in. That I donated. Used to be right there." He pointed at a blank spot toward an adjoining room. He could just see it in his mind. The old living room, the couch, the dining table that held tens of thousands of home cooked meals.

"I'm pretty sure we're standing where my neighbor, Mr. Davila's place used to be. On the far side was Mrs. Viven's house."

He turned back to his house guests. "And they knocked it all down! Ripped it apart and built this over it!" Jack didn't mean to let rage leak into his voice. But his emotions were too raw. He'd been suppressing them for long enough today. They needed an outlet.

Rage contorted his features. He knew his behavior would upset them, but at the moment he couldn't care about that. He needed to vent. Needed someone to yell at.

A small voice in his mind kept telling him to be mad at Smythe. To save his anger for the man actually responsible. His rage made a more persuasive counter argument. The little voice told him not to unleash his anger near two people he was supposed to care for.

 _To care for._

He held on to that thought. He's suppose to care for two liminals, not whine like a bitch about things he can't control.

He gripped the chair in front of him. Squeezing the carved wood until it hurt. He wanted to crush it in his hands and howl his fury. Instead he let out a breathe and relaxed. Then he noticed something wet on his fingers.

Jack brought his hands near his face to inspect them. His vision blurred and he blinked. He felt more wetness on his cheeks. "Shit."

He wiped his face on his sleeve. "Damn it. I'm sorry. I'm..." He paused and took a few seconds to steady his breathing. "I.. I need some air." He strode over toward the garage door. He grasped the handle when something gripped his other arm.

He panicked as something dark and large rushed at him. He tried to backpedal and escape, but something hard held his arms in place. A moment later something just a tough hooked around his legs as well, pinning him in place.

"Don't leave like this." He heard Tetra whisper near his ear.

Jack stopped struggling at her words. He stopped thinking. He just felt her embracing him. He sensed something moving behind him for a moment, and then another pair of arms snaked around his torso.

"It's alright, it's alright." Sula whispered over and over from just behind him.

He couldn't take it. He cried. He was so angry before but, now he just cried.

They went on like that for a while. Jack couldn't recall how long. He'd lost track of time. There was only their embrace and the sense of being wanted, comforted. Like he'd hadn't known before in a long long time.

"Ok girls." He reached back as far as his restrained arms allowed and tapped Sula's sides. He craned his head up as much as he could. "This is great and all. But I'd really like to breathe now."

Sula backed off first. Tetra held on a second longer. Then seemingly against her own will, she unwrapped her pedipalps from his legs and withdrew a few inches. Her hands never broke contact and were resting on each of his shoulders.

 _Huh, they can cry._

Jack reached up and brushed her cheek lightly. Her skin was so soft. Such a contrast to the hard chitin that covered most of her body. There was probably a metaphor in there.

"Thank you, both, for that." Jack turned his head toward where he thought Sula was. He tried to keep both their faces in his field of vision. "I..I really needed that." He turned back and looked right at the arachne in front of him. "Really, really needed that."

Tetra smirked, but not in her usual mischievous, haughty way. "You're quite welcome Jack."

He nodded in acceptance and placed a hand on each of hers. "But I really do want to get some air."

Tetra blinked and her face went back to neutral. Her eyes bore into his. He could just feel her claws curl into his shoulders. Jack reached up her arms and gripped them firmly for a second. "I promise I'll come back."

She closed her eyes, then let go. Jack breathed out and then left through the garage.

* * *

"So um." Sula began hesitantly. "May I ask what that was about?"

Tetra looked up at Sula. The lamia made a gripping gesture with her hands, mimicking the motion Tetra did with Jack just a moment before.

She swallowed and coughed. "Um... perhaps another time." Tetra turned back toward the kitchen. "C'mon we should clean up. The least we could do for making us breakfast."

Sula joined her at the sink bringing the rest of the glasses. "Are you going to tell him at least?"

Tetra darted a glance at her housemate. The lamia was eyeing her while drying off a plate. "I might." She admitted. "If he earns it."

"Earns it?" Sula frowned in confusion.

The arachne smirked. "Part of my arrangement with our host. If he wants something from me. He has to earn it."

Sula placed the last dry plate back in the cupboard then faced her housemate with her arms crossed. "Is that a part of your 'game'?"

Tetra matched the lamia's crossed arm stance. "Why yes. Yes it is." She cocked her head to the side and grinned. "Speaking of games...Zatím jsme ještě nedokončili."  
 **TR/: We have not finished yet.**

Sula snorted and answered back with a toothy grin. "Ne, samozřejmě že ne. Budeme pokračovat?"  
 **TR/: No of course not. Shall we continue?**

She paused a moment to consider her next tactic. "Oder würdest du lieber aufgeben?"  
 **TR/: Or would you rather surrender?**

"Niemals aufgeben!" Tetra declared.  
 **TR/: Never surrender!**

 **A/N: The translations from English to the various other languages are just made with Google translate. If you run the terms I've copy-pasted here through Google translate's auto detect feature the phrases aren't exact. So I just typed in the wording I wanted the characters to say. I promise this is the only time I'll do this to the extent here. I've more than likely butchered Catalan, Croatian, Czech and German here but it's the best I can do.**

 **If anyone knows a better way to put in 'subtitles' or has a better translation of any phrase I have here PM me please.**

 **Thanks for reading. Review and comment please.**


	6. Chapter 6 Day One Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daily Life with Monster Girls**

Chapter 6. Day One: part 2

 _If I just don't look back..._

The neighborhood really hadn't changed much. Across the street lived a large Hispanic family. Or was it Latino? Jack sometimes had trouble remembering the difference.

Further up the road was Mr. Linden's place. Jack could tell he still lived there 'cause of the massive Ford truck he kept in his driveway.

And the rest of the houses were pretty blank to him. Jack could recall meeting the people that lived on the cul-de-sac end of his street, but he couldn't associate any names or faces with them.

He shrugged and breathed out.

 _I should probably head back in. So they don't worry about me._

"Hey mister!"

Jack blinked and looked around for the child-like voice that just called out. He spotted a brown-haired boy on a bicycle maybe fifteen feet away. The kid wore a Force Awakens t-shirt and scruffy jeans and sneakers. He had freckles under his almond shaped eyes.

Jack raised a hand in greeting. "Uh hey."

"You the guy living in that house now?" He pointed toward the mansion.

Jack chuckled as he glanced back at his new abode. "'House' is a bit of an understatement, but yes. I live there now."

"And you got monsters in there too right?"

Jack nodded. "The term is 'liminals'. But yes I have two non-human roommates."

The boy dropped his arms and his eyes widened in interest. "Cooooool."

Jack couldn't help smirking. Remembering when he was that age and finding things fascinating and 'cool'. _Actually, I still do._

"Would you like to meet them?" Jack asked.

One would have thought that he had offered the boy a thousand bikes and every Star Wars toy that ever existed. His face lit up in excitement. "Yeah, yeah yeah!" He nodded furiously.

Jack chuckled and headed back to the garage. "Wait here. I'll go ask if they want to come outside."

"Thanks mister!"

Jack shook his head and grinned. He headed back inside. He opened his mouth to call the girls as soon as he cleared the door. His breath stuck however when he saw them.

 _Deja vu, really?_

Sula and Tetra were in almost the exact same position around the table he saw them earlier today, showing the exact same expressions when he first entered the house. Jack's mind blanked for second. Then he remembered why he came back in.

"Uh girls? If I could have your attention?"

Both turned their heads his way. "Oh hey Jack." Sula announced. "We cleaned up while you were out."

Jack nodded. "Thank you for that. Listen, I have a request for both of you." Sula tilted her head expectantly. Tetra just kinda smiled. _Actually she's been kinda smiling since she saw me come back in._

"Yeah well. I ran into one of the neighborhood kids out there. I told him I am living here with two non-human guests. And he'd like to meet you outside." Jack explained.

Sula's eyes lit up. "Oh great. I like kids, even human ones." Jack blinked at her caveat. "I'll get my jacket." Sula slithered over to a sliding door closet.

Tetra nodded and shrugged. "Why not? Could be interesting." She started walking toward the door when Jack held up a hand.

"Uh Tetra actually...um If you could um.." Jack stammered.

The arachne stopped and looked at Jack confusedly. "What? You don't want me to go out?"

Jack held up both hands. "No no. I do. It's just um...If you could put on something more uhh modest. Please?"

Tetra tilted her head at Jack. "More modest?"

"He means you shouldn't dress like a slut." Sula shot over her shoulder. Jack hunched up and gritted his teeth in a nervous smile.

Tetra looked down at her blue crop top and matching sash "Oh, you don't like my outfit?" She stated false sweetly.

"No no, I do, I do." Jack assured her. "I just think that it might be too much for a young immature mind to handle."

Tetra's fangs gleamed. "Too much for an immature mind you say." She raised a finger under Jack's chin and stroked it lightly. Her six eyes locked with his. If Jack ever felt like scared frozen prey staring a predator in the face, this was definitely the moment.

"Oh, for the love of goddess!" Sula exasperated. "He just wants you to cover up a bit." She tossed a light black hoodie at the arachne. It landed on half her human side and covered part of her face. Jack took advantage of the distraction to back up a couple steps and adjust his pants.

Tetra rolled her eyes and slipped on the hoodie. "Oh very well. If you both insist." She zipped up the jacket half way. Leaving the bit of underboob that her narrow crop top didn't cover still visible.

Jack grimaced and closed his eyes briefly. He took a long breath and let it out. He reached forward and placed a hand on each of his guest's shoulder's. He had to reach a little higher to get at Tetra's.

"Look, you are both very lovely ladies. Almost too lovely." Sula blushed. Tetra's cheeks reddened a shade. "And it is almost a crime to conceal such beauty from the world in a house like this." He let go of each of them and grasped the zipper on Tetra's hoodie. "But for the sake of human and liminal relations." He raised the zipper more than a few inches up her chest. "Could you please not destroy society on your first day here." Jack stepped back and smiled satisfactorily.

"You...you think we're beautiful?" Sula asked.

"Of course I do." Jack stated like it was obvious. "I'd like to meet the man who would call either of you ugly."

Both his guests blinked in shock. "Why would you want to meet someone who said that?" Tetra was clearly offended.

Jack grinned lopsidedly. "I'd like to ask him how he survived." There was a brief pause. Then Tetra barked out a laugh. Sula gave a good belly chuckle too.

"Okay, that was a good one." Tetra motioned a claw at Jack and bared her fangs in a wide grin.

Sula tapped a claw on her cheek. A thoughtful expression blossomed on her face. "Yeah that'd be a very good question."

 _Jesus Christ I'm living with some very scary people. Beautiful, scary, scary people._

"I thought so." Jack replied. "C'mon." He jerked his head toward the garage. "Let's go meet the neighborhood."

There was more than one kid at the end of the driveway. The kid with the bike had a small throng of youngsters around his age. The boy turned back toward them "See, I told you."

"No way." "Look at them." "Monsters." "They're real."

Jack let the chorus of awe play out a second while the kids adjusted to the sight. He raised a hand and cleared his throat.

"Hello there." The kids all stared at him. "My name is Jack." He made a presenting gesture and stepped aside. "This is Sula. She is a Lamia."

Sula slithered forward and bowed. "Hello children. It's nice to meet you."

Some of them waved. A few even said hello back. Jack made another presenting gesture in a reverse position. "And this is Tetra. She is an Arachne."

Tetra stepped forward once and nodded at them. "Greetings."

Fewer of them waved. Only a couple said hello.

 _Shit. This might not have been such a good idea._

Jack took Tetra's hand. She looked down at him. She wasn't smiling or upset. He didn't have a clue what might be going through her mind. "It's alright see. She's my friend." He turned back to the kids. "They both are."

One of the kids spoke up. "My mommy says that monsters can't be friends with humans."

Jack looked at the girl. She looked like the eldest of the bunch. Probably twelve at the most. Her dark hair, relative height and maturing blue eyes gave her an air of juvenile authority. "Really?" Jack answered back. "Well these two are my friends."

Jack looked directly at the first kid, the one with the Star Wars shirt. "Would you like to be friends with my friends?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. Jack smiled at his enthusiasm. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm Calvin. Can I touch her tail?" He pointed toward Sula. Jack straightened up and looked back. "I don't know. Sula, you mind if he..?"

"Um.." She looked a little uncertain at first. "Okay I guess."

Calvin darted forward and to toward her side. He hesitated at the last moment before touching her scales. He looked up at her face. "I..may I?"

Jack could almost see her heart melt. Sula's apprehension faded and she almost gushed. "Yes, you may." Calvin smiled and placed his hand on her golden scales. "Whoa! It's so smooth."

"Hey I wanna feel it!" "Yeah me too."

Jack whipped back toward the rest of them. "Now wait a minute kids."

"It's alright Jack." Sula said softly.

"It's alright children." She said louder. "Just be gentle." They rushed as a crowd. Each picked out a point along her long body and felt her scales. Jack tried to reach out and slow them down. But they just ignored him. He panicked for Sula's sake and started toward her.

"It's okay Jack." She stated softly. "It...it kinda tickles."

He walked up to her and took one of her hands. "Okay. But if you feel uncomfortable about any of this, I'll drag them off myself if I have to."

She grinned back at him. "My hero." She half-mocked.

Jack was about to retort when she tilted her head to look behind him. "Oh. There's one left." He let her go and turned around. The girl that spoke up earlier stood alone on the driveway. She was staring at Tetra. Or rather, Tetra's hands.

Jack walked back up to her and knelt to eye level with her. "Hey." Jack nodded his head back toward the other kids. "You could at least try."

She blinked and focused on Jack. "But my mom..."

Jack put as much empathy into his voice as he could. "Does your mom love you?"

She was taken aback. "Yes. Mommy loves me."

Jack clamped down on his own emotions as hard as he could. "So does mine." He let the child process that for a second. And to help him reroute his grief to deal with later.

"And my mom taught me to respect all people." Jack continued. "My dad taught me to not be afraid."

The child's eyes hardened. "I'm not afraid." She said defiantly

Jack smirked lightly. "That's good. So if your not afraid, why don't you say hello." She focused back on Tetra but didn't move. "You don't **have** to be friends." Jack added. The girl blinked a few times then nodded and stepped forward.

Tetra extended her forward legs outward and lowered her human half almost the to ground. The tips of her 'knees' hovered a few inches off the concrete. She extended her chitinous arm slowly toward the girl. "Hello little one. What is your name?"

The girl stared at the arachne's hand for a moment. "Chloe." She raised her own hand and grasped Tetra's. "Chloe Tam."

When their hands parted Tetra asked. "So Chloe, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I like to knit." The arachne's eyes flashed with interest. "Oh really."

"Yeah." Chloe reached into her jean pocket and retrieved a tiny piece of cloth. Jack focused on the small item and concluded that it was a tiny shirt. "I made this for my doll Jessica." Chloe said proudly.

Tetra turned a hand palm up. "May I?" Chloe nodded while handing the item over to Tetra. The arachne brought it close to her face and inspected it critically. "This is very good work Chloe."

The girl beamed at the arachne's praise. "But why did you make it?" Tetra continued. "Don't your dolls come with their own clothes?"

Chloe grimaced. "Yeah. But my stupid brother keeps taking them and ripping them up." She glanced over at one of the boys still enamored with Sula's tail. "He says he needs more action figures and throws them around all time."

Jack facepalmed and shook his head, remembering when he would play with his own action figures roughly as a child.

"Hmm." Tetra mused. "Such a naughty boy."

Jack's eyes shot open as he recognized her tone. "Uh Tetra.?"

The arachne produced a wicked grin and narrowed her eyes. "Yes Jack?"

He raised his hands cautiously. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to have a little chat with her brother."

 _Oh Jesus._

"Uh Tetra, I don't think that's such a good..." Jack was cutoff as the arachne pivoted toward the crowd of children.

"Which one?" She asked.

Chloe jogged up next to her and pointed out one of the boys. "That one. Hey Calvin!"

The first kid Jack had talked to turned around. "What?"

Before anyone could intervene, the boy was suspended a full two feet off the ground. Attached to his arms and shoulders were thick strands of webbing. The rest of the kids gasped and looked up in surprise. Sula's golden eyes stared in shock. Poor Calvin froze as Tetra stepped up to his face.

"You steal your sister's dolls?" She asked.

Calvin nodded. "Y-Yes."

"You will not steal or destroy your sister's things anymore. Agreed?"

Calvin nodded desperately. Tetra raised a hand above the boys head. Jack tensed up. _Oh gods no don't do it._

Tetra inclined her head at the boy. "Say it."

"I won't steal my sister's things! I won't steal my sisters things!"

With one quick swipe, the strands holding Calvin up all snapped except one. His body jerked downward but he didn't fall yet. Calvin yelped sharply. Tetra grasped the last strand and Jack exhaled in relief as she lowered the boy down. "There. Good boy."

Tetra crossed her arms, withdrew a step and announced. "The same goes for the rest of you." She eyed each of the rest of them individually. "Do not take things that are not yours without permission. Agreed?"

All the rest of the kids nodded their heads. Chloe stepped up and raised her voice expectantly. "I want to hear you say it."

"I won't steal things!" "I won't take things!" "I'm sorry I won't do it again."

Tetra and Chloe stood together with their arms folded. Two queens bringing their realm to heel.

Calvin burst onto his feet and hugged his sister. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again. I'm sorry."

Chloe smiled down at her younger sibling. "There, there. It's alright. I forgive you." She patted his back as the boy cried. She looked up at Tetra. "They're such a pain sometimes you know?"

Tetra smirked and darted a look at Jack. "But we'll take 'em anyway."

Jack shook his head and beckoned the arachne. "Uh Tetra can I talk to you?" She lost her smirk and nodded after a moment. Jack walked her to over the far corner of the driveway. He turned back and made sure Sula was doing alright on her own before he opened his mouth.

The words stuck in his throat. What was he actually going to say? She didn't hurt the boy. Scared him, yes, but didn't harm him physically. Jack discarded anything that sounded accusatory. So what was he going to say to her?

 _Assuming a liminal could easily hurt a human is not bigotry. It's prudent._

Maiko's words from the other day echoed in his mind and gave him clarity. He decided to be honest with his feelings about that little incident.

Jack tried to replicate a concerned parent's expression. "For a moment, I thought that you were going to hurt him." Tetra's blank expression didn't change.

"I knew, that you wouldn't, but my heart felt it. I could almost see it happen." Jack lowered his gaze and stared at nothing ahead. "I think 'technically' you did nothing wrong." Jack's head swiveled back up at her face. "But, Jesus, did you scare the shit outta me."

Tetra closed her eyes slowly. "I apologize for distressing you. That was not my intent." She frowned at that last word. "I may have... overplayed the part of disciplinarian for the boy."

Jack glowered at her. "It's also not your place to do that."

Tetra's eyes flew open. "What do you mean?" Her frown deepened into a scowl.

"You're not Calvin's mom." Jack explained. "It's not your job to discipline him at all."

Tetra raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Are not human children taught to listen to and respect adults?"

Jack blinked. "Well yes, but..."

"And aren't all adults considered authority figures in human society?" She continued.

"That's a bad generalization but yes." Jack admitted. "I can think of several adults that shouldn't have any authority over anything ever."

"They are likely exceptions that prove the rule." Tetra concluded.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Would the adults you're thinking of be better authority figures if someone had taken more effort into correcting their behavior?" She posited.

Jack thought about her words for a minute. "That's an assumption after the fact. But in essence that is correct."

"Then I fail to see why I should leave the discipline of children solely to their mothers. Did you learn all your manners and behavior from just your parents?" She asked pointedly.

Jack stared ahead. "I...no. I learned a lot of lessons from people who weren't my parents." Jack rummaged through memories of names and faces throughout his life. Things he's picked up from several people over the years. Most things that make up what he is now he'd probably forgotten where he'd acquired them. "Alright. I can't fault you for teaching him not to steal his sister's stuff. I guess I'm just upset over the method." Jack finished.

Tetra nodded. "I suppose I shouldn't have used an arachne practice on a human." She smirked. "However effective it proves to be."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah it worked." He took a more serious tone. "But in the future try to shy away from even the appearance of threatening a child with your claws."

Tetra inclined her head at Jack. "Discipline without the threat of consequences is meaningless." Jack raised a finger to counter but Tetra cut him off. "But I take your point." She flexed her hands and fingers. "These are useful tools for weaving and personal defense, but rather excessive for teaching human children good behavior."

Jack nodded. "Good. I'm glad you understand." He took his smart phone out and scrolled through his contacts. "Cause I'm gonna have to let Smythe know about this." A little anger reawakened inside him the moment he mentioned the coordinator's name. He squelched it fast. Now was not the time.

Tetra's expression crossed from introspective to irritated in a flash. "Why? I haven't broken any laws. The boy is fine. If anything I've made him a better citizen and brother."

Jack snorted. "No doubt. But I'm worried that his mother won't see things that way. I'm giving Smythe a head's up that a neighborhood mom might be screaming his ear off in the near future."

Tetra's eyes narrowed. "She is not here. Her account of these events are useless. She can't accuse me of anything."

"No." Jack agreed. "But when her children tell her about their day and a certain liminal they met did something questionable..." Jack raised his hand like Tetra had earlier. "She'll likely take issue." Tetra crossed her arms and pouted. Jack found Smythe's number and connected. It went to voicemail. He left a short summary of events and asked for a call-back when available. When Jack ended the message, Tetra was still staring off somewhere.

"Human mothers can be ridiculously stubborn and over-protective." He told her. "And some might even be jealous of other adults teaching **their** children life lessons."

Tetra's eyes narrowed and scanned Jack up and down. "That's insane."

He shrugged. "Welcome to humanity."

"To be honest, I doubt anything will come of it." Jack reassured her. "Like you said, the boy is fine, I think you made a friend of his sister, and anyone who'd want to make a fuss will have to rely on second hand accounts."

Tetra seemed to calm a bit. She nodded a few times. "And if someone does try something against me for this?"

Jack's eyes hardened. "Then the Smythe and I will deal with it."

Tetra blinked. "Not me? Am I not allowed to defend my actions?"

Jack raised a hand. "You can defend yourself all you want. But **I** am your host." He placed his hand on his chest. "You are my responsibility. I answer to Smythe for your behavior and well-being. Any trouble that falls your way or on Sula falls on me as well."

Tetra smiled coolly. "There's that assertive host I like."

Jack gave Tetra a double take. She had a knuckle near her chin and was examining him up and down slowly. Her abdomen was twitching near the back as well. Jack didn't know what to make of any of that. "Right. Anyways, let's get back. I think we've abandoned Sula long enough don't you think?"

"As you wish."

Jack forced himself to ignore the sly undertone in her words. Yep, nothing to worry about. They're just two housemates going to check up on a third. Everything is totally innocent and fine.

Jack's self assuring rationalizations were interrupted by a shriek. Alarm chased away his previous thoughts as he started racing toward the source of the scream. A low wall with small bushes that lined the driveway impeded his path. They forced him to jog around and almost into the street. Jack glanced over and saw that Tetra had easily climbed over the bushes with her long legs.

For a brief moment Jack lost sight of her. He tried to run faster but slowed down when he saw her again. She wasn't moving. She was just...staring. "Uh Tetra, what's...?"

Jack stopped himself as he finally saw what was making such a commotion. Sula was on the grass laughing hysterically and ...crying? Her tail was curled around and held a few of the children in place by their waist but at least two were kneeling near her human half.

"No no, stop!" Sula managed to verbalize between breaths. Chloe reached forward and waggled her fingers at Sula's side, causing her to shriek in laughter all over again. Each of the kids were laughing hysterically too.

Jack had to admit that the image of a razer clawed, venomous, super-humanly strong monster brought low by mere human children was pretty funny.

Tetra covered her face with one hand. "Well, this is dignified." She dead-panned.

Jack snorted and glanced up at her briefly. Despite her words, Tetra was grinning at the sight as well. Jack cleared his throat. "Alright kids that's enough. Let her up."

A collective 'Aaawww' of disappointment answered him as he approached Sula. He haunched down and offered his hand to the poor lamia. She coughed once and took it. "Thanks Jack." She wiped her face with her other hand as he helped right herself up.

Jack nodded his head toward her tail. "Mind letting them go now?"

Sula blinked and looked over at the four kids still held by her tail. "Oh right, sorry."

She relaxed and four kids untangled themselves from her and ran up toward them.

"Can we play again?" "That was fun." "She's really loud."

Jack stepped in front of the lamia. "That's enough for today kids. We'll play again some other time."

Another collective 'aww' rang out. Jack smiled and shook his head firmly. "C'mon c'mon." Jack shooed them toward their bikes.

Before she left, Chloe kicked her stand in place, hopped off and jogged back up to Tetra. The arachne dipped her human half again to meet her. "I..I'm really glad your not a monster." The girl stated. Tetra blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. Chloe jogged back to her bike and sped off.

Tetra watched her go until she was out of sight. She looked down at herself examining her legs and arms. She looked over at Jack who was watching her. "But I am a monster, aren't I?"

Jack shrugged. "Not by my reckoning. You're not human, sure. But it's not like that excludes someone from being a 'monster' in their own right."

"Yeah." Sula added. "If we really were 'monsters' we wouldn't be playing with children."

Tetra nodded her head lightly. "I suppose."

"C'mon, I need to see the house again." Jack said as he turned back to the front door.

Sula caught up with him. "Didn't we just get a tour?" She asked.

Jack dipped his head and gave her a rueful glance. "I...wasn't exactly paying attention the first time."

The lamia glanced down. "Oh right. Sorry."

"It's alright." Jack assured her. After a second of thought Jack decided to change to a happier subject. "So, you're ticklish."

The echidna gave him a tight smirk that promised something unpleasant. "You dare try it and I'll bite your face off."

Jack chuckled. "Actually, I was more impressed with your self-control."

Sula tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Jack hooked a thumb behind them. "Back there you had four kids wrapped up in your tail while being tickled. But they're all fine."

"Oh." Sula said with a blush. "It's not the first time it's happened. Some of my daughters are relentless little sadists." She looked ahead with a nostalgic expression. "It was tempting at times to give them a tighter squeeze to get them to stop. But I'd hate myself forever afterwards." Jack nodded in understanding. "So I learned to keep a light restraint on them when they decided to mob me."

"Good thing those kids didn't tickle the tip of your tail." Tetra commented behind them.

Sula whipped her head back to the arachne, her features widening in shock. "How do you know about that?"

Tetra shrugged. "Experience."

Sula's jaw dropped.

Jack turned around and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I'm missing something." He looked Sula up and down. Her jaw was still hanging off her head at an impossible length. "What's so special about the tip of your tail?" Sula looked over at Jack, clearly scandalized.

Tetra grinned wickedly and started to explain.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Comment and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7 Admissions at Night

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Daily Life with Monster Girls. Warning: some adult language ahead.**

Jack's lungs were burning, he pumped his legs along the corridor as fast as they would take him. As he rounded the corner he heard a scratching sound above him. Looking up revealed a massive figure with spear like appendages advancing toward him.

"Shit!" Jack dove through an open door just to his left and slammed it shut. He took a moment to breathe. He stopped when he heard a scuffling sound ahead of him in the dark room. Like leather sliding on wood.

Jack hunched down and tried to sidle along the wall as silently as he could. There had to be another way out.

He heard the scuffling again, closer this time. He tried to pick up his pace, feeling along the wall in the dim room.

"You can't get away..."

Jack seized up. The deep feminine voice seemed to come from right above him. The scratching sound emanated from the wall he was hugging. He scampered away from it. Out of the wall emerged spear like objects made out of pure shadow.

"Oh Fuck!" Jack turned and ran into the darkness.

"That's what we want dearest..."

The scuffling sound followed him, it was right behind him. He turned his head to look behind. Suddenly he was falling. He tumbled over and landed in something tough but stringy.

Jack's arms were held by some thin rope like substance. His struggling was useless. It was attached to his arms. Wherever he moved them, the substance just followed. In fact it grew over his arms, engulfing them.

"No no no no!" Jack tried to lunge forward, moving his whole body at once. The stringy substance held him back and grew over his torso.

Ahead of him the scratching and scuffling sounds drew closer. Two large silhouettes started to emerge from the field of crisscrossed string.

"Oh christ." He breathed

The silhouettes blurred into each other and fused into one large shadow. It had spears and claws and fangs.

Its face loomed right above him. Nine golden-red eyes stared at him with lust. Two mouths, one inside the other, bared their fangs. Some liquid dribbled out and landed on his exposed chest. It burned.

"Come on Jackey." The creature spoke in two voices. "Wanna have sssssssex?"

It lunged forward and struck. Jack screamed.

He found himself in an unfamiliar room. He was tangled up in bed sheets on the floor. Jack looked about trying to remember where he was. He sat up and placed his arm on the bed to his right.

"God damn it."

He looked around and spotted his phone's display on a charger stand on the floor. Its motion detection had activated and displayed the current time. It read 3:22.

Jack placed a hand on his head and closed his eyes briefly. "God dammit." He took a long breath and calmed his nerves. "Just a dream. Just a dream." He assured himself as he started to stand back up.

He untangled his legs from the sheets and blanket and tossed them in a pile on the bed. He knelt and retrieved his phone. He shook it twice and the flashlight on its backside lit up.

Jack looked around the room and still didn't know quite where he was. He crossed over to the drawn curtains over a window and parted them slightly. The house next door was barely lit by a street lamp but he could make out prominent details. The gray siding and paneled window across from his looked vaguely familiar. He adjusted his angle to see the street. Jack remembered waging a Nerf gun war with his brothers and neighbors over that particular patch of road ages ago.

"Right, I'm home." He said to himself. "Sula, Tetra. The Exchange."

Jack scowled. _Smythe._

Jack let the curtain go and faced the rest of the room. It was pretty bare save for a dresser and the bed. "Ugh, can't sleep now." He was too wired and awake from fear.

He got dressed for the day and silently left the room. He used his phone's light to guide him to the extra wide stairs. Jack took his time descending them, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings.

"Let's see. Across the landing is the living room and then the kitchen I think."

As he crossed to the other side Jack stopped in the middle. He looked up and around, trying to see any trace of his old house. There was none.

"You gave it away dummy. Get over it."

Despite his own advice Jack still felt a sense of loss. He was standing right where his family would open presents on Christmas. And yet he wasn't. Jack sighed and completed his journey down memory lane by entering the kitchen.

He flipped on the solitary bulb above the counter and shook his phone's light off. He retrieved a glass from the cupboard and quenched his dry mouth.

"You're up early."

"Jesus Fuck!" Jack's eyes widened and he dropped his cup of water. He whirled toward the voice.

Tetra stood halfway inside the kitchen, the light from above the counter only partially glinted off her smooth legs and arms. The rest of her arachne body was barely visible.

"Tetra you scared the shit outta me." Jack breathed.

She raised an eyebrow. "I've been standing here for at least ten seconds."

Jack put a hand over his beating chest. He took a moment to calm his breathing before speaking. "What are **you** doing up?"

"I heard a noise." She explained. "That was from you I presume."

Jack breathed out and lowered his gaze . "Yeah I, had a bad dream. Sorry I woke you."

Tetra stepped up to the small table and slid a stool underneath herself and crossed her clawed fingers. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It's just a dream, it doesn't mean anyth-" Jack looked up. "Why are you naked?"

Tetra tilted her head a bit and a ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "I sleep in the nude."

Jack looked upward and away. "Can you, put something on?"

"No." She stated demurely.

Jack frowned and crossed over to the closet by the garage entrance. Tetra sighed as he retrieved the hoodie she wore earlier today. Jack turned around and held the jacket out in front of himself, blocking most of her body from view.

"Oh fine." Tetra took the jacket from Jack and slipped her arms through. "You humans and your hang-ups."

Jack looked back at her then looked away again. "You mind zipping up please." He asked testily.

Tetra smirked. "Could you help me with it? I'm not as coordinated when I haven't had a full eight hours."

Jack glared right at her, exposed flesh and all. "For christ'sake are you a child?" Tetra narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to rebut. Jack advanced and hooked the zipper into place and drew it all the way up to her neck. He held her gaze for a second before backing off.

"You don't have to get angry at me." She finally retorted.

Jack turned back toward the counter and tore off a couple sheets of paper towels. "I'm not in the mood for your 'games' Tetra." He folded them then started to mop up the spilled water from his cup.

"That doesn't excuse your bad attitude Jackey."

Jack shut his eyes and closed his hands into fists. He breathed in and out slowly, letting his rage dissipate with time. "I asked you not to call me that." He resumed cleaning up his mess.

"It's just a stupid nickname." She drilled. "Getting angry over it is childish."

"It was about you!" He bellowed. Tetra sat up straight.

"It was about you and Sula. And you were chasing me around the house. And I try to get away and I fall into a web or something, and then you both merged into some sort of supermonster and you say something about sex and then you kill me!"

Jack stared at her for a second more, trying to read her impassive inhuman face. He gave up and wiped up the last bits of water on the counter.

"You had a bad dream about me?"

Jack blinked and looked over at the source of the new voice. Sula slide into the light next to Tetra. She had on an over-sized pink t-shirt with prints of eggs of various shapes and sizes.

"Oh Sula, I'm sorry." Jack said apologetically. "I didn't mean to wake you too."

"It's alright," She replied. "We all seem to be having a bad night." She perked up. "But that's what families do. They share things good and bad."

Jack blinked and snorted at her statement. "I wouldn't exactly call us a family just yet." He eyed Tetra. "Not when this one can piss me off with one sentence."

Tetra nodded. "I shouldn't have prodded you like that." She admitted.

"Especially at three A-fucking-M in the morning." Jack bit back.

Both liminals glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry." Jack held up a hand and looked off to the side. "Dammit, that was stupid of me."

Both girls glanced at each other then back at their host.

Jack sighed heavily. "Look, I'm pretty wired right now. So how about I throw something in the crock pot for lunch later okay? And I'll make some more eggs and whatever else you girls want for breakfast in a few hours."

They glanced at each other again. "Extra meat for lunch." Sula stated.

Jack nodded. "Roast beef sound good?"

Sula nodded back "Hmm." She turned and left the kitchen.

Jack looked over at Tetra and waited. For what, he didn't know. Trying to read Tetra at the moment was like trying to get a brick wall to laugh. He shook his head and turned back to the counter. He pulled out the crock pot and plugged it in.

"You can't buy me off with food that easily." Tetra said.

Jack closed his eyes and formed fists behind his head. "Godzdammit Tetra!" He looked back at her. "What more do you want from me? I'm sorry."

She didn't change expression. She just stared at him.

"Do you want me to beg? Is that it? You want me to beg?"

Tetra still didn't react.

"Well to hell with that." Jack gritted his teeth. "I'm not gonna beg you for shit."

He got out his smartphone and slid it over the table near her. "You wanna leave? Fine. Give Smythe a call. I'm sure he'll appreciate a call from you at," Jack glanced at the oven clock. "three thirty-five in the morning."

He turned back to the counter and retrieved a cookbook. "Me and Sula and the rest of whoever Smythe decides to dump on me will be just fine without you."

Jack opened the freezer and pulled out the biggest roast he could find. "I'll even help you pack if you want." He closed the freezer and began collecting the rest of the tools and ingredients for the meal.

He stopped when the arachne got out the cutting board and a knife with an extra-wide handle and took them back to the table.

Jack glared at her. Something between confusion and indignation fought for his emotions. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you make lunch." She replied sweetly. Jack eyed her up and down. _What the hell?_

"Why?" He demanded.

She glanced back at him and winked three eyes. "You passed my test."

Jack rattled his head and closed his eyes. "Test?" He opened them up and glared at her again. "What test?"

"Something my mother taught me." She held out an arm. "Can you hand me the carrots?"

Jack kept an eye on her while he collected the vegetable she requested. "And what did she teach you?"

"A little test to weed out bigots, who just pretend not to be." She replied.

"Okay." Jack wasn't sure how he felt about her doing that to him. He placed the carrots on the table near her cutting board. "And how did I pass your test?"

Tetra smiled up at him. "You never once insulted me. You never called me a freak or some other slur. I pushed and goaded and antagonized you. But you never once called me a name."

Jack tried to recall the whole conversation they had tonight. "I called you a child."

She lowered her eyelids. "I was being childish."

Jack looked hard at her while she began chopping the carrots. "No offense, but your mother sounds like a bitch."

Tetra laughed harshly. "Oh, she was." She finished one carrot and reached for the next. She raised the tip of the knife at Jack and narrowed her eyes at him. "Just so you know. That is the last time you get to call my mother a 'bitch'."

Jack snorted. "Fair enough." He turned back to the stove and fired up one of the burners. He placed the beef onto an extra large pan and began to season it over the fire.

A stray memory entered his mind and Jack chuckled to himself. "'Even bad men love their momma's'."

Tetra looked up from her carrots. "What was that?"

Jack glanced back at her. "Oh, nothing, just a quote from a movie." He waved a hand dismissively.

She hummed. "Which movie?"

Jack glanced up in thought. "Um, Three Ten to Yuma." He glanced over at her. "Russel Crowe, Christian Bale." Tetra tilted her head at him expectantly. "Oh right, sorry, you're not a pop culture geek like me."

She nodded and focused back on her carrots. "What's it about?"

Jack rotated the beef to sear on another side. "It's a western made about, oh jeez, a decade ago now. A rancher volunteers to escort a dangerous criminal to a train station so he can be tried in court. Problem is that his gang tries to free him and they start picking off the sheriff and deputies the whole way there. I think it's a remake though. I never saw the original."

Tetra finished up the carrots and added them to the broth in the pot. "Does he make it? The criminal?"

Jack gave her a look. "You'll have to watch it to find out." His face went serious suddenly and he reached out for her hand. She didn't react at first when he grasped it. "Are we good?" He looked up at her face.

Tetra gave him a small smile. "Yeah Jack, we're good." She stated positively.

"Well I'm still kinda pissed at you." Jack countered and dropped his hand from her. He focused back on the roast.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry I did that to you. It was cruel and you didn't deserve it." She held her hand there and gave him a light squeeze. "But I had to know. I had to know you weren't just faking it."

Jack blinked and put down his utensils. He lowered the heat on the pan and turned to her. "What made you think I was faking it?"

She withdrew her hand. "You're a little, too accepting of my species." She located the celery clump with her other hand and stabbed her claws through one end of them. She placed it on her cutting board and set her other hand on the celery to brace it. When she withdrew her claws however, three stalks broke and hung off her fingers like over sized rings.

Jack pressed his lips together and suppressed a giggle. "Was... that supposed to intimidate me?"

"Yes." She admitted and raised her celery decorated hand. She furrowed her eyebrows, like she couldn't believe her own sight. She shook her head and closed her eyes briefly. "Like I said. I'm not fully coordinated if I don't get my sleep."

Jack reevaluated his housemate for a moment. "So you weren't just messing with me when you asked me to zip you up?"

She nodded and smirked lightly. "Not entirely." She removed the errant stalks and replaced them on the cutting board. She turned and jabbed a claw near his chest. "You will be silent about this little flub of mine. Agreed?"

Jack suppressed another laugh. "You should have left the celery on your fingers."

She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "Why?"

"For comedic effect." He dead-panned.

Tetra blinked a few times. Then she laughed. She closed her eyes and laughed a little harder. Jack closed his eyes and laughed with her. "Big bad spider-girl. Threatening me with her celery fingers."

Tetra shook her head then reached for the paper towels. She wiped off her fingers and made a comment. "You're a strange, funny man Jack."

He shrugged and turned back to the stove. "It runs in the family."

Tetra raised an eyebrow. "Your family is all comedians?"

"Small time entertainers." He corrected. "Each of us had a hobby or skill that is best utilized with a small audience."

The arachne raised her head and thought for a few moments. She gazed back at Jack and asked. "Like what?" Jack didn't say anything for a moment. "If it's not too painful for you to talk about." She added more soberly.

Jack pursed his lips and nodded. "I think it'll always be painful. But thanks for understanding." He took a big breathe and rotated the beef down to a frozen side. "My mom used to be a make-up and balloon artist for kids at carnivals."

"What's a balloon artist?" Tetra asked.

"Um... a balloon artist would partially fill a narrow balloon with air and twist sections of it into shapes that resembled animals like dogs, giraffes or mice." Jack explained.

Tetra blinked a few times. "I'm not seeing it."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, It's probably not easy for someone with hands like yours to get the concept at first."

Tetra frowned. "Hands like mine?"

Jack glanced at her. "You'd probably pop the balloon as soon as you touched them with your claws."

Tetra rolled her eyes. "Oh right." She squinted at him. "You don't think I could do it?"

Jack turned his head toward her and examined her hands critically. "Hmm you might be able to pull it off. If you were very very careful."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I was joking Jack."

He shrugged. "I wasn't" Jack turned toward the small table and retrieved his smartphone. He tapped on the Mamazon app and typed in the search bar. "I'll order us some. I can teach you the basics."

"You don't have to do that." She said ambivalently.

Jack ignored her and finished his order. "Too late. Already done." He nodded at her and resumed preparing the beef. "But enough about me. You were making a point before the celery rudely interrupted."

Tetra blinked and gathered up the celery and cutting board. "Such a strange man." She muttered as she set them at the table and began chopping. "Umm where was I?"

Jack finished with the beef and carefully placed it in the crock. "I believe I am 'too accepting of your species'." He placed the lid on top and turned back toward her. "Is that really so hard to believe?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Jack nodded his head side to side. "I mean, is it really so hard to believe that the Exchange would find you a host that doesn't regard arachne as freaks or inherently evil."

Tetra gazed at him a moment before she continued chopping the celery. "Not on my first try." He motioned his head at her curiously. "The day I met you-"

"You mean the day you saved my life." Jack interrupted with a grin.

Tetra snorted and rolled her eyes. "You're never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"Shoulda let me die." Jack shook his head mock-disappointingly and smiled.

Tetra's amused annoyance was evident as she glared at him. "The day I met you." She repeated insistently. "Was supposed to be the day I would be taken to a host."

Jack nodded. "Did you know who they were?"

Tetra shook her head. "No idea."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait a minute. You mean they were going to assign you to somebody who had no idea they were going to host an arachne?"

Tetra tilted her head up in thought for a second. "Not necessarily. As I understand it, whomever was going to host me had remodeled their home recently and the homestay program concluded that it could accommodate some of the larger species." She placed a hand on her chest. "Such as myself. Craglin was supposed to give me more details about it on the way there when I was recalled for our interview."

"That's, huh." Jack rubbed his chin with a hand. "That seems really rushed and risky."

Tetra nodded. "The Exchange wasn't what I thought it was either." She smirked. "But I seem to have lucked out."

Jack closed his eyes and smiled lightly "Thanks for that." He opened his eyes and took on a more serious expression. "But if you feel that way, why did you think you needed to test me?"

Tetra stared ahead a few seconds. "Feeling something is not the same as knowing something." Jack nodded a couple times after a few seconds of mulling over her words.

"I felt that you were accepting of me as a person and an arachne after our interview." She elaborated. "But I didn't **know** until tonight."

Jack rubbed his chin again. "When you tested me." He sighed. "Your sense of timing is lousy."

The arachne chopped the last few celery stalks on her board. She placed down the knife and folded her arms. "Testing someone when their mental defenses are down is the perfect time to find out what sort of person they are." She rationalized. "Would I have gotten an honest answer if you were more ready for it?"

Jack faced Tetra directly. "Yes."

She blinked at him a few times. Neither of them said anything for a while.

Jack sighed and gathered the celery bits from the table. "But I understand." He looked into her eyes briefly. "It can't be easy trusting a human." He turned away and scraped the celery into the broth and covered it with the lid. "My species tend to react badly when they encounter the small harmless spiders. My mother would ask us boys to kill enough of them around the old house to qualify for a massacre." Jack shook his head. "Hell, my brother might still have arachnophobia."

One of Tetra's eyes twitched.

Jack placed a few potatoes and a peeler on the cutting board. "We tend to portray spiders as abominations or at least dangerously mysterious in our media. With a few exceptions of course." Jack shrugged and turned back toward the table. "How much worse has it been when we learned that there are real, live, seven foot tall ones possibly lurking in the dark?" He sat down at the table and began peeling a potato.

Tetra raised a hand. "Your missing the point." Jack snapped his head back up at her. "It's not about you being a human."

Jack looked down for a second then back up at her. "Then what?"

"Anyone can be bigoted against arachne." She pointed out. "We aren't irrationally hated by just humans."

Jack lowered his gaze again. He stared straight ahead pondering her statement. "Damn, I hadn't thought about that. It seems crazy and yet..." He glanced at her claws and fangs. "And yet, not at all." His shoulders sagged and he sighed.

He furrowed his eyes as another detail struck him. "Sula seems to not have any problem with you being an arachne."

Tetra shook her head. "She's just as dangerous to humans and some of the...let's say 'softer' liminals as I am." She glanced up in thought. "More dangerous than me in some ways." She looked back down at Jack. "We're 'in the same boat' as you humans say."

Tetra got up and retrieved her knife and a bowl. She returned to her stool and started chopping the potatoes that Jack peeled. "That's why it's somewhat unbelievable ,to both of us, that a human, any human, would be willing to host not one but two of the more dangerous Extra-species."

Jack nodded. "I'll admit that I never saw myself preparing a crock pot recipe alongside a seven foot tall spider at four in the morning anytime in my life." Tetra raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly. "But I was a huge fantasy and sci-fi geek as a kid. I told you that I read comics with my brothers." The arachne nodded. "When the governments of the world started announcing the existence of liminals and officially introducing them into human society, it was like all those old myths and legends and other crazy stories come to life."

Jack smiled. "I felt like a kid the first time I saw a harpy fly over head. I ran up to an elf on the street once and shook her hand. And I already told you about Talbot at my old job." Tetra nodded. "Being able to have conversations with a liminal was really cool."

"So when Smythe offered me this position I couldn't believe it." Jack said. "I still don't fully believe it."

"Your subconscious seems to have an issue with it too." Tetra uttered.

Jack blinked and shook his head at her non-sequitur. "I don't... what? What are you talking about?"

Tetra put down her knife and looked at Jack directly. "Your nightmare. It was about Sula and myself."

Jack opened his mouth to deny but Tetra's confident tone made him rethink his words. He put down his own utensil and sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled at you about that. I don't know where that came from."

"Yes, you do." Tetra countered. "Just think about it."

Jack blinked a few times. "I don't know what you're getting at."

Tetra leaned in toward Jack. "You said that Sula and me chased you around the house and killed you."

Jack looked down ashamedly. "Yeah I...yeah."

"You also said something about sex." Jack looked away from her. "I think your subconscious is trying to tell you a couple things." She suggested.

She tapped her claws on the table loudly. "First lets deal with the 'sex' part."

Jack looked back up at her incredulously. _How can she be so casual about this?_

"I'll admit that I'm probably responsible for that particular aspect of your nightmare." She stated.

Jack closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. "Yeah you uh...didn't have to be that detailed about your previous...encounters with lamias."

She smirked. "Good times are meant to be shared." Jack kept his eyes closed and shook his head. Tetra took on a more serious tone. "But it has clearly upset you. And for that I apologize."

Jack nodded a few times. "Smythe warned me that arachne like to push boundaries." He opened his eyes and focused on hers. "But please, don't push on this one."

She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "Is that a request?"

Jack frowned.

"Because you know you have to give me something in return." She reminded him.

He held her gaze for a few moments. "What do you want?"

She slid the bowl of chopped potatoes over the table toward him. "I want you to add this to the pot and clean the bowl for me."

Jack blinked. "That's it?" Tetra nodded.

Jack looked at her askance for second then stood up and took the bowl. He fulfilled her task and set the now clean bowl back in the cupboard. He returned to the table and sat back down. "That's it then?" Tetra closed her eyes and nodded.

Jack took a big breath and let it out. "Thank you Tetra." He paused a beat. "Look I don't mean to be a prude." He said. "But I'd rather not talk flippantly about subjects that could land me in jail."

Tetra raised an eyebrow. "Are you worried that something will happen?"

Jack shook his head. "I'm worried about the consequences. If I'm in jail then I can't be a host. I'm supposed to look after four more liminals." He swallowed. "So if I'm not here, then what happens to them? What happens to you and Sula? Does Smythe just find someone else and replace me? And if he can't, where would you all go?"

Tetra nodded slowly then smiled. "Alright Jack. I understand. You really want this to work. For all of us."

He nodded confidently. "Yes."

"Therefore, you don't want to indulge in any risky behavior." She concluded.

He nodded again. "Not if I can help it."

She folded her arms. "Alright. Then if I can amend our agreement? I'd like to be able to joke and tease." Jack frowned at her. She raised a finger. "Under the strict understanding that that's all there is to it. No ulterior meanings or euphemisms. Just harmless words."

Jack eyed her. "Words can be harmful." He waited a second to let that point settle. "But I do want you to be comfortable here."

He sighed. "Look I'll tell a dirty joke with my old friends and they'll probably come up with a better one. But I'd rather not expose the representatives of several species to stupid immature tripe. I am supposed to be representing humanity here. Not cavorting around like a moron."

Tetra chuckled. "I think your doing a fine job as host. Aside from waking us up in the middle of the night."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. "I already apologized for that."

Tetra nodded. "Forgiven. But that brings us back to the reason you woke up in the first place."

Jack glanced down pensively.

Tetra tapped her claws on the table. "Jack look at me." He did slowly. Tetra held his gaze a second or two. "I want you to listen very closely." Jack nodded lightly without breaking eye contact.

"It's okay to admit that you're afraid."

Jack stared ahead, his eyes unfocused. He couldn't answer her. He wouldn't deny it to her face. But he also didn't quite have the strength to say it either.

"Take your time Jack." Tetra got up and gathered the rest of the dirty utensils. "But don't disappoint me."

Jack looked at her face for a second. There was something expectant and dangerous behind her eyes. The message was clear: 'Don't lie to me.'

The arachne left the table and added the dirty dishes to the sink. She tapped her claws in sequence on the counter. "Let me ask you something Jack."

The young man started, not expecting another question from her. He turned around in his seat enough to see her. She had her abdomen to him, she was still facing the counter.

"Were you afraid of Talbot the first day you met him?"

Jack looked down and nodded a few times.

Tetra kept her back to him. "Please say it."

Jack pressed his lips together and blinked a few times. "Yes."

Tetra tapped her claws on the counter. "Are you afraid of him now?"

Jack rotated his head back up at her. Then he looked up in thought. "No. Not really."

"Why?" She asked.

Jack gave a weak smile. "Because I trust him." The arachne pivoted slowly back to face him.

Tetra kept her face neutral. "So Jack. Are you afraid of me?"

Jack chuckled. "I told that girl, Chloe, that my dad taught me not to be afraid." He shook his head. "That's ludicrous. How can someone be taught that? To never fear anything?" He nodded his head and stood up. "Yes Tetra. I am afraid."

He faced her directly. "But I am willing to trust."

The arachne closed her eyes and smiled. She breathed out heavily a couple of times. "Thank you Jack. For being honest with me."

Jack glanced at the floor for a few seconds then back up at her. "It's always like this, isn't it? For your people?"

The arachne sighed and shrugged. "For the most part. But it's nothing we can't handle. Our mothers teach us to be big girls about it."

Jack nodded. "And your fathers'? What do they teach you?" When Tetra didn't answer for a solid ten seconds he looked at her concernedly. She was still. Almost not even breathing. "Tetra? You alright?"

She didn't seem to hear him. He took a step toward her. "Tetra." He repeated.

"I" Tetra squeaked weakly. She shook her head and swallowed. "I never knew my father."

Jack's brain took a few seconds to process her admission. Then he sat back down on his chair. "Damn..."

Jack stared at the floor. "And here I was. Whining about losing my own parents. When you never..."

Tetra stepped up to Jack and raised a knuckle under his chin. "It's not a competition." She looked straight into his eyes. "And I don't need your pity."

"I wasn't-" Jack started.

Tetra tapped his cheek with her thumb. "You were." She smiled lightly and withdrew her hand. "But that's 'cause you care."

Jack sat there silently for a few moments. He took a deep breath. "Want to talk about it?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Not tonight." She opened her eyes and smiled lightly again. "But thanks for asking."

"Good." Jack nodded. "Cause I'm kinda sick of heavy subjects right now."

Tetra snorted and looked at him oddly. "You asked."

He nodded back. "I know but how about we do something a bit more fun." He pointed toward the crock pot. "We're done preparing for lunch so how about we watch that movie I mentioned?"

Tetra gave a small smile. "Why not."

"Good." Jack got out of his chair and fired up his Xbox in the living room. He located the case for 3:10 to Yuma in his collection and slid the disc into the console. He gathered up the remote and a controller and joined Tetra on the couch.

About halfway through the film Jack's eyelids grew heavy. "Okay Tetra, I'm really sorry, but I'm kinda crashing here."

She quickly glanced over at him then back to the movie, not wanting to miss a moment. "Crashing?"

"Yeah, you kinda put my emotions through the ringer and I'm missing at least three hours sleep." Tetra tilted her head down at him with a bemused expression. "So if I start snoring, just, you know, murder me."

Tetra looked at him disbelievingly. "Murder you?"

"Rude to...fall asleep...during a …." Jack's eyes closed and stayed there.

* * *

Tetra giggled at the strange man that had become her host. She finished watching the film and then retrieved a blanket from a side closet and covered him in it. She gave him a light kiss on his forehead. "Thank you for putting up with me, my friend."

She returned to the kitchen and set the oven's alarm to go off when the roast beef should be done. Then she spun a hammock in the corner of the living room for herself. She laid herself on it and looked over at Jack. "Sleep well."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. Bit of a longer chapter that usual, but this I felt this particular part needed the extra length.**

 **Also a warning that I probably won't be posting as often as I have been. Insert 'life's a bitch' excuse here.**

 **At any rate please comment and review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Visitors and Resolutions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daily Life with Monster Girls**

Chapter 8: Visitors and Resolutions

Jack woke groggily a few hours later. Someone was calling his name.

"Ugh wha?"

"Mr. Keysman."

Jack put a hand on his face and breathed in. "Hang on. Hang on." He pulled the blanket off himself and set his feet on the off-white carpet. Jack shook his legs and torso, trying to excise the slept-in-clothes feeling.

Agent Smythe stood before him. "Oh hey." Jack suppressed his initial reaction to seeing the man that destroyed his home. "What are you doing here?"

"Something wrong with your bed Mr. Keysman?"

Jack shook his head, trying to get the last vestiges of sleep out of his head. "What? No, no. Just had a rough night."

"You seem to be in one piece Mr. Keysman." Smythe observed.

"Yeah I...Wait what?" Jack blinked up at him a few times trying to discern what he meant.

Smythe just gave an enigmatic smile then turned his face upward. "And good morning to you too Tetra."

Jack looked back at the far corner. The arachne was splayed out on a hammock made of thick webbing. She had one hand extended toward Smythe, flipping him off. Jack chuckled at her observance of decorum. _Note to self, arachne are not morning people._

The agent shook his head once. "Yes, very amusing." He stated dryly. "But it is fortunate I caught you both. I'd like to talk about the incident."

Jack stared ahead trying to recall any 'incident'. "Oh right. With Calvin."

Smythe tilted his head back down at Jack. "Yes."

Jack covered his mouth as he yawned. "Mind giving us a few minutes? You did wake us up."

Smythe raised an eyebrow. "It is ten thirty."

"Oh shit, really?" Jack bolted up and crossed over to the kitchen. He lifted the lid on the crockpot and checked its contents. He sighed in relief. "Okay, still good." He walked back to the living room. "I gotta wake up Sula."

He ignored whatever Smythe was about to say and walked briskly toward Sula's room. It was fairly easy to find, since it had a huge poster of a certain badass looking ninja wielding a katana and an Uzi on the outside. _Huh, maybe_ _ **she's**_ _familiar with Marvel comics._

Jack knocked a couple times. "Sula, you up yet?" When he got no answer he twisted the handle. "Sula, it's time to get up." Jack heard faint music as he opened the door. He took one step inside and stopped. He caught his breath as he took it all in. If he hadn't known better he'd thought he entered a shrine to every world culture.

Everywhere around her room were paraphernalia from across the globe. There was a shelf with a line of little carved statuettes. Each of them ranged in color, style, and height. Below it were larger carved statues of creatures or people that Jack only barely recognized from his own world history studies.

She had a small book shelf that contained several tomes in several languages. Jack thought he'd seen the spines of a few classics at the local library just not in English this time. On top of them was a toy collection made up of figures from Japan, Russia, and who knows where else.

Along the walls were posters of foreign films and soccer matches. A dartboard had a picture of a man with a large mustache and a military beret. Above that was an ornate crest with two rapiers crossed over it.

And everywhere else save her bed were various other knickknacks, doodads and whatever else from this country or that. Jack was dumbfounded by how much there was. It took him a few seconds to realize that the soft music he heard when he entered wasn't playing anymore.

He blinked and turned toward her bed. Sula was upright and staring at him. She had a book and two earbuds in her lap. "Jack, what are you doing in my room?"

He smiled bashfully. "Oh hey Sula, I was gonna check if you were awake and then I got distracted by... something" He waved a hand at one wall of the multicultural shrine. "Where did you get all this?"

She smiled a bit. "You like it?"

Jack nodded. "Like it? I think it's awesome. Even if I don't know what half of it even is. I feel like I'm in one of those mini-museum sites. Except I didn't have to pay the five bucks to get in."

Sula giggled. "Would you like a tour?"

Jack nodded again. "I'd love one." He turned to face her. "But Smythe is here and I promised you a large breakfast to make up for last night."

Sula frowned concernedly. "What's he want?"

"Probably to check up on you two." Jack replied. "Oh, and to go over that little incident with Tetra and Calvin." Sula raised an eyebrow. Jack raised his hand above his head. "When she lifted the kid up with her webs and it totally looked like she was going to maim him."

"Oh right." She grimaced. "That was pretty bold of her. To do that to a stranger barely a minute after she saw him."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, that's definitely an issue. Come on, let me know what you want and I'll get started on it."

She shrugged, "Eggs is fine, any style."

Jack gave her a thumbs up before exiting. "Will do."

"Uh Jack?" Sula called.

He turned around and poked his head back into her room.

Sula was looking at her hands, fidgeting with them. "Jack, what you said last night."

He blinked and took a step into her room. She looked up at him. "You don't think...we're a family?" Jack blinked rapidly.

"You said, you didn't consider us a family."

The hurt in her eyes cut Jack deep. He took a few steps toward her. "Sula I...It's only been a day and-" Jack stopped when her face started to scowl.

"I...I don't understand." Jack stuttered. "Sula, if I've offended you..."

She looked away and pushed her arms into the bed. "I suppose you wouldn't."

Jack tried to think of something, anything he could say. But he didn't have the first clue why she was upset.

Sula took a deep breath. "I guess I'm just a bit homesick is all."

Jack looked at her askance. "Oh...o-okay."

She closed her eyes and frowned. "No, it's more than that." She took another deep breathe and let it out.

"When a husband is recruited and arrives at the island the whole tribe welcomes him in. We have a big feast and games and music and dancing." Jack noticed her frown was slipping away. "At the the end of the night there's a lottery." She smiled nostalgically. "And one lucky girl gets to 'break him in' so to speak."

Jack pressed his lips together and tried not to smile with her.

"It's a bit overwhelming for some of them. Others take to it like they've finally found their purpose in life." Sula paused. "The point is, from day one the new husband is part of the family." She rotated her head toward Jack. "And I guess I was just expecting things to be like that here."

Jack blinked a couple times. "Um...how much like that were you expecting?"

Sula rolled her eyes and bopped him on the head lightly with her palm. "Not like that silly." She waggled her finger in front of his face. "Besides, that's illegal." She she stated overly sarcastically.

Jack raised a hand and opened his mouth to say her assumption was wrong. But then he closed his eyes and let out a short breath. "I suppose I should have phrased that better."

Sula giggled. But then she looked down again. "And I think waking up alone in the morning so many times after I left the island finally got to me as well."

Jack scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm supposed to help you get up in the morning right? I missed that by like, three or four hours."

She narrowed her eyes and bared a couple fangs. "Or you did it three or four hours too early."

Jack hunched his shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "I'm really sorry I did that. Tetra scared me after that nightmare I had and I wasn't-"

Sula held up a hand and he stopped talking. "It's alright Jack. You'll do better tomorrow." She lowered her hand. "But right now, I believe you promised me eggs?"

He nodded and took a couple steps back. "Right. I'm on it."

Jack left her room and crossed through the hallway to the living room. Tetra was finally getting off her hammock at Smythe's cajoling.

"Ugh. I slept in this?" She slipped off the hoodie and dumped it on the floor before ascending the stairs. Both men looked away briefly while the naked arachne left the room.

Jack rolled his eyes at her manners and started toward the mess she left. Smythe put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't" Jack looked back and furrowed his eyebrows. Smythe pointed at the hoodie on the floor. "It's a trap."

Jack gave him a skeptical look then scrutinized the hoodie more intently. He could just barely see a thin strand attached to one of the sleeves. It was leading up the stairs. "Tetra!" Jack yelled. "We talked about this."

"Spoilsport!" She called back.

Jack facepalmed and turned back to the the agent. "Thanks for that. Want something to eat? I'm making eggs."

Smythe raised his eyebrows in consideration. "I'll take a plate of scrambled."

Jack nodded and entered the kitchen. "Coming right up."

Tetra and Sula both entered the kitchen right when Jack finished up a full pan's worth. He added in copious amounts of ham and a few chopped up olives for variety. "So, what's first on your agenda for us agent?" Jack asked as he scooped the yellow foodstuffs onto their plates.

The agent displayed an enigmatic smirk. "Perhaps you should sit down before I ask my first question."

Sula rolled her eyes and Tetra gave him an odd look. Jack got kinda pensive himself. He passed around each dish and then sat at the opposite end from Smythe.

"Did you have sex with either of your guests?"

The question hung there like a fog. It clung to every surface like a sticky film. Jack blinked several times. Sula glared at the agent to her left. Tetra snickered and started in on her meal.

Jack closed his eyes, took a breath and answered back "No."

"You mind looking at me when you say that?" Smythe asked pointedly.

Jack opened his eyes and faced the agent directly. "No."

Both men took each others measure. Sula glanced between them, not sure what or if she should do anything. Tetra continued eating.

Finally, agent Smythe nodded and picked up his fork. "Very well then." Jack breathed out and picked up his own.

"Well we did have some fun on the couch last night." Tetra interjected. Everyone else snapped their heads up to her. "He fell asleep halfway through of course."

Smythe looked at her skeptically with a hint a amusement. Sula gaped.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "We watched a movie together." He opened them back up and glared at the arachne to his right. "I fell asleep before it was over." Tetra smirked and continued eating.

Smythe nodded lightly while keeping his eyes on Tetra. "Which movie?" He asked.

Thankful for something he could answer confidently, Jack gave the title and basic synopsis that he gave Tetra last night. When he finished, Smythe was still watching the arachne.

"Tetra? Can you confirm?" He asked.

She snickered. "Yes, Conrad." The agent closed his eyes and his amusement faded. "That is exactly what happened last night."

"I see." He opened his eyes and looked over at the lamia. "Tetra seems to be content here. How about you Sula?"

"I am **well** , Agent Smythe." She glared at Tetra. "Jack is a **fine** host and I am **grateful** that we've been assigned together." She answered. Jack dipped his head a bit and ate his eggs. The arachne merely sniffed and continued eating.

Smythe smiled. "That's good." He looked back at Jack. "Because your next guest should be ready to move in by tomorrow afternoon."

All three of the residents looked at him in shock.

"Already?" "I haven't even unpacked yet." "I really need some more time to adjust.."

Smythe smiled enigmatically again. "It's good to see you're all excited about the news."

Sula and Jack frowned at the agent. Tetra glared.

Smythe stood up. "Thank you for the meal Mr. Keysman. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to discuss a few things things with you upstairs."

The agent left the kitchen. They all watched him go until he was out of sight. Then all three of them leaned in and formed a conspiracy circle.

"I'll distract him, you two maul him." Jack growled.

"Where will we hide the body?" Tetra asked.

"I'll drown him in hydroflouric acid. Dissolve him completely." He answered.

"That actually works?" Sula asked.

"It works on Breaking Bad." He assured her.

"Mr. Keysman, if you are done plotting my demise, I do have a schedule to keep." The agent called from the hallway.

All three grimaced. Jack turned his head and called back. "Fine I'll be right there." He leaned back in toward his roommates. "This meeting of the Two Monsters and a Guy Murder Squad is adjourned. As president-for-life I expect progress toward this week's goal by tomorrow night." He eyed each of them and shared serious nods of agreement. Despite the macabre subject both monster girls grinned before his departure.

Jack left the kitchen and followed the agent up the stairs. "You do realize that you are pushing us a little fast here."

"Mr Keysman I have several students that need to be assigned to a host and you volunteered for four more. This location can easily accommodate such numbers and yourself." Smythe explained with only a hint of exasperation.

Jack grimaced. He was going to start yelling at Smythe about tearing down his parent's house when the agent entered **his** room. Jack followed him in and Smythe closed the door behind them.

Smythe looked pointedly toward the unmade bed. "Have the nightmares started?"

Jack blinked and took a step back. "How did **you** know...?"

The agent pursed his lips and nodded sympathetically. "It's a common experience among new hosts, especially for ones that are the only human in the household."

Jack looked down in thought for a moment.

"It doesn't happen to everyone." Smythe added. "But it's occurred enough to warrant a personal check-in for the second day of the stay."

Jack continued looking at the ground.

"If you can remember, I'd like to hear about it Mr. Keysman."

Jack nodded and told Smythe every detail he could recall. When he finished, Jack sat down on the corner of his bed.

"Why does this happen?"

Smythe tilted his head slightly.

"Why am I afraid of them? They haven't done anything to me."

"It takes time to fully accept them Mr. Keysman." Smythe explained. "Just because you are fascinated by their existence and willing to host those two does not prepare you for the reality of encountering them constantly on a daily basis."

Jack looked up at the agent and narrowed his eyes. "I worked with a werewolf for almost a year. I've had some rough spots with him sure but I'd like to think that I've accepted Talbot as who and what he is by now."

Smythe shook his head slowly. "You had somewhere to retreat to at the end of the day Mr. Keysman. You went home and slept safely in a house that did not also contain a liminal."

Jack blinked a few times.

"Here, there is no place for you to retreat to."

Jack frowned and gritted his teeth. "I don't need to retreat from them."

"Your nightmare is telling you otherwise."

Jack made fists with his hands and pounded the bed. "Other humans live with and fully accept the liminals they are hosting. Why am I having trouble with it?"

"You are doing a fine job as host Mr. Keysman. The trouble is that you are in constant physical danger and you are not accustomed to that."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Smythe. "I don't feel like I'm in constant danger."

"But that thought is always at the back of your mind Mr. Keysman." Jack grimaced and looked down, knowing he couldn't argue against Smythe's point. "And sometimes liminals will behave in some ways that remind you of how much potential danger you are in."

Jack breathed in and nodded a few times.

"You've been the victim of liminal violence in the past Mr. Keysman. You know full well the kind of damage even one can do to a human."

Jack snapped his gaze back up at the agent. "What're you..?

Smythe closed his eyes briefly. "Tetra told me about the full moon encounter with Talbot that you shared with her."

"Oh." Jack stated morosely. "That. He apologized and I forgave him for that."

"You forgave him for almost killing you Mr. Keysman." Smythe paused a moment. "His actions that night, whether they were influenced by the moon or not, were completely unacceptable."

Jack took in a sharp breath. "You aren't going to punish him are you? That was months ago."

Smythe crossed his arms. "He is overseen by a coordinator outside my jurisdiction."

Jack let out a breath.

"I have informed Agent Rivers and she is investigating the matter." Jack looked back up at Smythe. His mouth opened in disbelief. "I suspect that you will be asked to give a statement to her in the next few days."

Jack sputtered. "He- he doesn't deserve to be punished! He's great at his job, he-"

Smythe held up a hand. "Save your defense for Agent Rivers. I have no influence on Talbot's status."

"Status?" Jack asked. "You mean he'll be deported?"

"Mr. Keysman you are lucky to be alive!" Smythe all but roared.

Jack shut his mouth. He remembered that this wasn't the first time he's ever heard Agent Smythe raise his voice.

"In fact, you've been lucky twice." Smythe continued in a calmer tone. "Had I known about the incident with Talbot earlier and your failure to report it, I would never have considered you for a host position."

Jack dropped his jaw in disbelief again.

"There are powerful forces that will seize on any opportunity they can to influence public opinion against the Exchange." Smythe explained. "If any of their cronies caught wind of what happened to you the media would descend like vultures on it. The headlines would be 'Attempted Murder by 'Liminal' with a subtitle of 'Exchange Ignorant of Crime.'"

Jack stiffened. "Oh gods."

"I was going to scrub you from the Homestay program." Smythe paused and took a breath. "But you agreed to be Sula's host. And I couldn't put her through another failed homestay attempt before it even started." He looked away for a moment. "I hadn't seen her so happy since before the last host rejected her more than a week before."

Smythe closed his eyes for a moment. "So I took a chance. And it seems to have paid off."

Jack blinked and looked up at the agent. Smythe looked back at Jack. "You reported the incident with Tetra and that boy...what was his name?"

"C-Calvin." Jack supplied.

"Yes, Calvin." Smythe nodded. "You reported it immediately. And because of that, the Exchange can resolve this issue in a timely manner."

Jack looked down at the floor. "I-I didn't realize.."

"That not reporting Talbot could have ultimately hurt the Exchange." The agent finished for him.

Smythe stayed quiet for a moment as Jack processed everything he had heard.

"Liminals learn much the same way we humans do: by making mistakes." Smythe said. "The difference is that their mistakes have a much higher likelihood of causing bodily harm or death. The Exchange's job, your job, is to minimize the impact and frequency of those mistakes."

Jack nodded a few times at the agent's words. "And the only way the Exchange can address problems with the liminals it oversees, is if they know about it."

"Correct." Smythe affirmed.

"So..." Jack began as a new thought formed in his mind. "Why are you assigning me many more liminals than the average homestay and why are all of them going to be female?"

Smythe raised his eyes up for a second. "The answer to your first question is that the Homestay program has great need of individuals like yourself Mr. Keysman. Individuals with experience with the more dangerous liminals like Talbot."

"Several host families will take in a cu sith or a barometz or a nekomimi with very little reservation." Smythe waved a hand at the door. "But an arachne and an echidna will have a much more difficult time being accepted."

"Despite the inordinate amount of failed attempts, Sula has displayed an amazing capacity for maturity and patience. In the face of so much rejection and disappointment she has maintained a hopeful attitude and has never once directly caused a problem for the Exchange. She is a model student for the homestay program. The only thing she has needed is a host who would accept her as who she is without rejecting what she is."

"Tetra is a recent addition to my jurisdiction, but is not the first arachne student I have found a host for. Again, I knew I needed someone like yourself Mr. Keysman. Who at the very least got along with or acted amicably toward the more dangerous liminals."

"If you can be a good host for them Mr. Keysman, you can be a good host for more."

Jack nodded and chuckled a bit. "'The reward for good work is the opportunity to do more.'"

Smythe tilted his head to the side appreciably. "Jonas Salk. Very good Mr. Keysman."

Jack looked up and blinked. "I never knew where that saying came from." He looked toward the wall behind Agent Smythe. "I thought it was just something my dad would say to us."

Smythe cleared his throat. "As for your second question, the answer is demographics."

Jack blinked again and gave Smythe a skeptical look. "Demographics?"

The agent nodded. "Before the reveal of the existence of extra-species, what was the percentage of the number of men and women in the world?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Close to fifty-fifty, right? Maybe a little more men than women."

"And after the reveal?"

Jack glanced to the side and then back up at the agent. "About the same-oh no." Jack's eyes widened in realization. "Several of them are exclusively female species. And that means..."

Smythe nodded and smirked. "In this world Mr. Keysman, the future is, quite literally, female."

"Huh." Jack chuckled once. "I thought that was just a slogan on a shirt."

"Not anymore." Smythe shook his head. "Now, as for the next issue I'd like to discuss with you." He paused. "Your assignment to this location."

Jack's face darkened. He stood up and glared hard at Smythe. The agent held up a hand. "Please. Please understand. I did not know what had already been done to your donation when I called you for the documentation."

"You. Didn't. Know?" Jack bit out.

"Please sit back down Mr. Keysman. This will take some time to explain." Jack didn't move.

Smythe lowered his hand and breathed out once. "Very well." He cleared his throat.

"My office partners with a company that handles all renovations and remodeling required for homestays with specific needs. When a mermaid, for instance, is accepted by a family, that company is responsible for converting part of the house into a water-proof room and pool for the student."

Jack breathed in and out once. "What does that have to do with my parent's house?"

Smythe closed his eyes briefly. "In order to facilitate these changes as quickly as possible, our email system automatically informs this company of the arrival of liminals at my office that usually require major changes to a house to accommodate them. They also are tied in to the donation database."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why would they be informed of that?"

"Many local businesses and private citizens donate excess goods to the Exchange. This also includes construction materials and tools. For tax write-offs of course." He waved a hand. "When they are authorized to modify a host family's home, the company takes what they need from the donation pool and bills the Exchange for the rest."

Smythe opened his eyes. "When your parents' house was added to the donation pool however, the owner of the company saw an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?" Jack asked.

"To build the home of the future." Smythe answered and waved a hand encompassing the whole room.

Jack looked around trying to understand. "The mansion? How is this the future?"

Smythe snorted. "A bit ostentatious, I'll admit. But humanity and extra-species are going to be mingling and cohabiting this planet a lot more closely with each other. Home-stays will eventually integrate into homes. Entire communities of mixed species will arise. While we may have different needs and wants, all known species require shelter of some kind at some points in their life-cycle."

Smythe dipped his head. "With those two things in mind, the home of the future will have to provide for humans and non-humans simultaneously."

Jack nodded his head. "That's why **all** the rooms are so huge."

"And unfinished." Smythe added. "This will be the first human-built residence specifically designed for multiple extra-species in America."

Jack furrowed his eyes. "So why tear down my neighbors' houses too? Was my parent's lot not enough? And what happened to Mr. Davila and Mrs. Vivens?"

"As I understand it," Smythe continued. "The design for this location is very ambitious and requires much more space than your donation allotted for. So the owner of the company purchased Mrs. Vivens and Mr. Davila's residences, at considerable cost, to complete the project."

"Mrs. Vivens is currently residing at a casino in Las Vegas this week." Smythe answered. "Mr. Davila arrived in Costa Rica about two weeks ago and is enjoying retirement at his maternal grandmother's residence. "

Jack blinked a couple times. "They just, sold their houses and left?"

"You gave yours away." Smythe pointed out. Jack took a step toward him. He clenched both fists.

The agent held up a hand again. "Someone made them an offer to change their lives Mr. Keysman. And both of them took it. Much like a certain host I happen to know."

Jack breathed in and out a couple times. "Who?"

Smythe rubbed part of his neck. "Her name is Ms. Zahn."

Jack couldn't recall ever hearing that name before. "Have you met her?"

Smythe nodded. "Several times. She is a very wealthy woman and possesses a passion for extra-species not unlike your own. She has devoted a considerable amount of her resources to aiding the Exchange here in America and abroad."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "She's rich and she helps people. What's she really want?"

"Despite what you may be thinking Mr. Keysman. Ms. Zahn is not some heartless gains-driven dilettante." He reached inside his suit jacket and withdrew a slightly creased and bent at the corners photograph. He handed it over to Jack.

Jack took it with one hand and blinked. "Where..?" He looked up at Smythe. "Where did you get this?"

"The demolition crews found it while excavating your parent's residence." The agent explained. "They turned it in to the foreman who passed it along to the company president and then to Ms. Zahn herself. When Ms. Zahn learned that the man who donated the residence was assigned here, this photograph was given to me to give back to you."

Jack 's trembling hands gripped the photograph. "We looked everywhere for this one. Isaac and Matt and I. After our parents died, we looked everywhere."

He sat on the bed and took in every detail of the old photograph of his family. "This is from our trip to the Grand Canyon. Dad gave our camera to the tour guide to take our picture. By some ridiculous chance he caught the sun setting behind us perfectly." He thumbed the bent corner of the picture and shook his head. "Mom said we looked like angels. She framed it and put it on the mantle above the TV."

Jack sighed heavily. "Then one day it disappeared. No one had any idea what happened to it." He nodded a few times. "I'm gonna have to scan this and email my brothers." He paused a second. "I'm going to have to tell them about all this too." He waved a hand at the door. "About Sula, Tetra, you, the house. Ugh."

Smythe looked at Jack quizzically. "Something wrong with talking to your brothers?"

Jack nodded a few times. "Yeah a lot's happened and just emailing them back and forth about all this with out actually seeing them...oi." Jack took a breath. "I wanna show them everything but I don't want them to see the house just yet." He looked up and eyed the agent in front of him. "At least not without some warning ahead of time."

Smythe swallowed and adjusted his tie. "Perhaps you could visit them?"

Jack was taken aback and blinked. "Go to California? What about Sula and Tetra?"

Smythe shrugged. "I'm sure they'll tag along."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What about this new girl that's gonna show up tomorrow?"

Smythe raised an eyebrow. "I didn't mean right away Mr. Keysman. Transporting one of the larger liminals cross country requires preparation and other arrangements. Two or more will be an interesting exercise in logistics."

Jack blinked a few times. "If you think you can do it, that would be pretty cool."

Smythe shrugged. "This kind of traveling was going to happen eventually. Might as well let my office take a crack at figuring it out." He crossed his arms. "But I have one last issue to deal with today. If you could call Tetra in here please?"

Jack nodded as he got up. He placed the picture of his family on top of his dresser and then crossed to the door. Jack opened it to reveal Sula lightly bouncing in place right outside it. She had her hands clasped up near her chin with her golden eyes wide and the biggest smile on her face.

"Can we go to California? I wanna go to California. Can we go to California?" Nine-year-old's on a caffeine high had nothing on an overly excited echidna.

Jack took a step back and blinked. "You were eavesdropping on us?"

She nodded excitedly. "Uh huh, we were." Jack heard a strained choking noise come from down the hallway.

"You were supposed to hide you stupid snake." Tetra yelled from the same direction.

Sula frowned and stuck her tongue out at the arachne. "You shut up, I wanna go to California."

Jack closed his eyes and face-palmed. "I guess we should if you really—gurk!"

Jack was cut off as something strong suddenly wrapped around and squeezed his entire body. "Yaaaaay! You're the best host ever!" Sula cheered while giving Jack a lamia style hug.

"Can't...Breathe..."

"Huh?..Oh no." The lamia gasped.

"Sula, let him go." Smythe commanded.

"Oh godz." Jack gasped as Sula unwrapped herself. He leaned over and put his hands on his knees.

"Oh my goddess, I'm so sorry Jack." She covered her mouth with her fists. "I just, I got so excited, I forgot to be careful, and I just, I wanted to thank you and I..."

Jack held up a hand. "It's...okay." He wheezed. He turned to the side and gave Smythe a look. "I've had worse."

"Oh, Agent Smythe, please forgive me. I'm so sorry I lost control." She hastily apoligized.

Smythe rotated his head slightly toward Jack. "Mr. Keysman, how are you doing physically?"

Jack stood up straight and took in a breath. "I am well Agent Smythe. Thank you for asking."

"Were you assaulted by a liminal today Mr. Keysman?" Smythe asked.

Sula gasped.

Jack looked at Smythe directly. "No sir. I merely received an enthusiastic hug from one of my roommates. There is no incident to report."

The agent took a moment to answer. "So I see."

Jack nodded at him then turned toward the lamia. She still had her hands near her face, not wanting to risk any more harm. "Sula, how about you check on the roast while Smythe and I discuss something with Tetra."

"O-okay Jack." She said weakly.

Smythe cleared his throat. "Actually Ms. Peri, I'd like your input on the incident yesterday. If you could invite Tetra in here we can get started."

The echidna looked unsure for a moment then nodded. She leaned back through the door and motioned for Tetra to join them. The arachne had to shift her bulk at an angle to get in comfortably. Jack's room was the only one with a typical human-sized door. All the others were wide enough for a large breed arachne to get into fairly easily.

"First of all, this is not my first time addressing an arachne that used their webs to restrain someone against their will." Smythe began. "Nor is it the first time I've dealt with a liminal that appeared to threaten a human child."

He looked at all three and waited for a response. No one gave him one.

"Now, how about you each give your account of what happened yesterday." He looked at Jack. "You first Mr. Keysman."

Jack, Sula, and Tetra each recalled meeting the neighborhood kids and Tetra's attempt to correct Calvin's treatment of his sister's possessions. Smythe asked some questions for clarification but didn't comment.

After they finished, Smythe rubbed his eyes. "Alright, I don't believe I can deflect this, so we'll have to deal with it directly." He looked at the arachne. "Tetra, are you prepared to apologize for your behavior toward Calvin Tam?"

She sucked in a breath. "I will apologize for using an arachne method of disciplining a juvenile on a human."

Smythe nodded affirmatively. "Good." He pulled out his phone and dialed it. After a few seconds it connected. "Mrs. Tam? This is Senior Coordinator Smythe. We spoke yesterday."

Jack and his two housemates looked between each other. They all seemed to be asking themselves: we're doing this now?

"I'd very much like yo resolve this issue immediately Mrs. Tam." A pause. "Excellent. If you can please come to the Keysman residence and bring Calvin and Chloe, we can settle this." Another pause. "I understand Mrs Tam. You have my personal assurance that no one will be harmed. I've spoken to Tetra personally and she is prepared to apologize."

Tetra seemed to glower a moment but instantly schooled her face.

"Very good Mrs. Tam. See you and your children soon." Smythe disconnected and looked at them. "You have three minutes."

Sula was first out the door. She darted around the corner and disappeared down the stairs. Tetra frowned a second and started to angle her way out through Jack's door. Midway through Smythe interrupted.

"Tetra." She gritted her teeth and shot him a hard look. "Put on something modest."

She rolled her eyes and disappeared going the other direction. Smythe hesitated a second then left the room as well, closing the door behind him. Jack sighed and got out some better clothes from his dresser. He donned them and joined Smythe downstairs by the front door atrium.

"This will really be it?" Jack asked.

"As long as Mrs. Tam is amenable, then yes." He answered.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "But aren't you-" The doorbell rang.

Jack grimaced then sighed. He reached over and answered the door. A woman of medium height dressed in a white long-sleeve t-shirt with an open light brown jacket and blue jeans stood at the entrance. Her long dark hair spilled onto her shoulders. Her brown eyes scanned Jack and agent Smythe.

Jack couldn't help but feel that he had seen her somewhere before.

He nodded at her once. "You must be Mrs. Tam." Jack opened the outer screen door for her. "Please. Come in."

She hesitated a second, then opened the screen door the rest of the way revealing her children. Jack smiled lightly. "Chloe, Calvin good to see you two."

Both smiled back at him. "Hi Jack." They said in unison. Mrs. Tam gave Jack a more scrutinizing look. He made a mental effort to not be affected by it.

"Mrs. Tam." Agent Smythe greeted. "Good to finally meet you." He held out his hand.

Mrs Tam broke her glare on Jack and faced the agent. She grasped his hand and completed the handshake. "Yes, good to meet you too."

Her voice was similar to Chloe's if deeper and obviously more mature. Jack noted that she and her daughter resembled each other remarkably well. _That must be why she seems familiar._ _Calvin must get his looks from his dad._

"Can I get any of you anything? Water? Soda?" Jack asked.

"No thank you." Mrs. Tam stated. She paused a second then looked back at her children. They each looked alarmed and then faced Jack.

"No thank you." They said at the same time. Jack blinked a couple times.

"I'll take a water." Smythe said. Jack looked back and gave him a mildly annoyed look.

"I'll be right back." He said and exited the living room. As he completed Smythe's request he noticed Sula lurking at the edge the hallway when he approached the kitchen exit.

"Sula." He whispered.

She jumped at bit and turned toward him. "Oh Jack. You startled me."

Jack walked up to her. "What are you doing?"

She hugged her arms and looked down. "Jack are...are you really comfortable with me being here?"

Jack blinked. Then he put his free arm on one of hers. "It was an accident Sula. And I am fine. You let me go before anything was damaged."

She looked up at him briefly then back down. Jack let out a sigh "I can hardly blame you for being excited. You want to see the world right?"

She smiled a bit and nodded. "Uh huh."

"So we'll go." He promised. "Just remember to use your arms only next time you thank me okay?"

She nodded once. "Yeah." She continued looking down.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just...I hadn't done something like that to any of the husbands for years. And then suddenly, today I lose control." There was real worry in her eyes.

Jack lifted her chin a bit. "Hey, everyone makes mistakes." Her expression didn't change. "And what do we do when we make mistakes?" Her eyes regarded him curiously.

Jack dropped his hand. "We learn from them." He concluded. She smiled a bit.

"Something is still bothering you though right?" Jack asked. Sula lost her smile and nodded.

"So we'll figure it out." He motioned his head toward the living room. "Now c'mon. Say 'hi' to our guests." Jack entered the living room. Sula swallowed once and slithered forward after Jack.

"Mrs. Tam. I'd like to introduce you to one of my homestays." Jack stepped to the side. "This is Sula Peri."

Sula gave a wave and dipped her head slightly in greeting. "H-hello Mrs. Tam." Chloe and Calvin's mother just stared. For a brief moment nobody moved. Then Calvin burst forward toward the lamia.

"Hey Sula!" He said excitedly. "Can we play again? That was really fun last time."

Mrs. Tam's mouth opened in shock. Jack tried not to snicker as he handed Smythe's water to him.

"Um, I suppose." Sula said hesitantly while looking at Mrs. Tam and back to Calvin.

"I-" Mrs. Tam said. She swallowed and composed herself. "No." She looked at her son commandingly. "We are not here to play."

Calvin dipped his head and returned to his mother quietly. Chloe looked up at her mom. "But I brought my knitting things." She patted a knapsack at her side.

Mrs. Tam looked down at her daughter. "We are not here to do that either."

"That's a shame." Tetra commented while entering the living room from the other hallway. Everyone looked toward the arachne. Jack gave a mental sigh of relief at seeing the light blue long-sleeved sweater and dark blue skirt she wore.

Tetra inclined her head toward Chloe."Your daughter is quite skilled at weaving for one so young."

Mrs. Tam's breath seized up and her hands each reached toward one of her children. Tetra pretended not to notice.

Jack cleared his throat. "Mrs. Tam, this is Tetra, my other homestay."

Tetra bowed slightly. "Greetings, Mrs. Tam." She raised her head and locked eyes with the woman. "I wish to apologize for my behavior toward your son yesterday."

Mrs. Tam didn't say anything. She didn't look away either. Chloe and Calvin looked up at their mother with worried expressions.

"Well, now that that's done." Smythe announced. Everyone snapped their heads toward him. He took a big gulp from his glass and set it down on the coffee table. "I can get going."

He turned toward Mrs. Tam. "I believe that concludes our business today Mrs. Tam. I appreciate your promptness and understanding in this matter."

Mrs. Tam nodded silently and lightly guided each of her children toward the front door.

Jack noticed Tetra's mouth had curled down into a sneer. He looked over at Sula who was staring at the floor.

Jack pursed his lips, wishing he could say or do something to help Mrs. Tam understand. But he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't be an obvious sign of desperation.

Smythe turned toward Jack. "Mr. Keysman." He nodded. "I'll be in touch." Jack nodded back but kept his eyes at the floor.

"Wait a minute." Mrs. Tam exclaimed. Everyone glanced towards her.

She raised a finger and pointed at Jack. "You're Jack Keysman?"

He looked at her uneasily. "Um yes, I am."

"You're Kathy and Greg's boy." She stated.

Jack blinked a couple times and motioned an index finger toward her. "You knew them. You were at the wake. That's why I thought I recognized you."

"You're the good one." She continued. "The one that stayed." She dropped her hand. "Your brothers went off to be amateur Hollywood dilettantes."

Everyone else in the room was stunned at her words. After a pregnant pause Jack burst out laughing.

He doubled over and covered half his face with his hand. "That's what, hehehe," He breathed in "That's what mom used to call them when she was mad at them." He chuckled. "When she really missed them."

"I thought," She looked at Smythe. "That when he called this place the Keysman residence he was being crass." She looked back at Jack. "I didn't think he meant an actual Keysman lived here."

Jack pressed his lips together and nodded. "I'm here, I'm back."

"And you, you're a host. What about your job?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I quit. Got a new one here."

Mrs. Tam looked at him oddly. " **As** a host? For only two? In this place?"

Jack tilted his head side to side. "It's more than that and kind of a long story, but yes I work for the Exchange as a host now."

"I see." She looked at Sula and then at Tetra very intently. Then she looked down at her children's hopeful faces. She took in a breath and closed her eyes.

When she opened them she walked up to Sula from across the room. The lamia glanced over at Jack. He shrugged and shook his head. Sula looked back at the woman in front of her.

"I want your word." Mrs. Tam said. "I want your word that you will never harm my children."

Sula's face set confidently. "Never. I'll treat them like my own."

Both women stared at each others' eyes. Then Mrs. Tam crossed to the other side and looked into Tetra's eyes.

"I want your word that you will never harm my children."

Tetra didn't blink. "I will never harm your children."

Mrs. Tam nodded a couple times and took a couple steps back. "If you see any of my children misbehaving, or hear about them misbehaving, I want to know about it first." She looked between Sula, Tetra and Jack. Each of them nodded back at her.

Mrs. Tam turned back to her children. "You hear that Calvin, Chloe? You misbehave and I will know about it."

"Yes mom." "Yes mommy."

She took in a breath and let it out. She looked at Tetra. "I accept your apology." Tetra smiled lightly and nodded in acceptance.

She looked back at her children. "Alright, you may play." Chloe and and Calvin's faces lit up. Mrs. Tam gave them a commanding gaze again. "But only where I can see you."

"Yes mom." "Yes mommy."

Mrs. Tam breathed out and almost collapsed into a nearby chair. Each of her children ran up to their new mother-approved monster friend with bright smiles on their faces. Jack stepped forward and sat on the couch nearest Mrs. Tam.

"Thank you. Mrs Tam." Jack said.

She shook her head. "Don't thank me Jack. Thank your mother."

He blinked.

"You may not have visited as often as you should, or called her as often." Mrs. Tam said severely. Jack dipped his head a bit. "But when she needed you, you were there for her Jack. She always knew she could rely on you."

Jack closed his eyes and held back his tears by sheer force of will. "I just wish, I could have been there."

Even with his eyes closed, Jack could sense her shaking her head again. "There was nothing you could have done Jack. If you were there, you might have been a fourth person to die that night."

He opened is eyes and furrowed his brows. _Fourth? Oh, right the driver of the Firebird._

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah." He glanced at her. "Sure I can't get you anything?"

She nodded animatedly. "Oh yeah I need a drink now."

Jack smirked. "Alright. Water, soda, juice?"

"No Jack, I need a drink."

He blinked. "Um...I'm not sure I have any of that here..." He looked back at agent Smythe. "Do we?"

Smythe coughed into his hand once. "You actually do Mr Keysman." He looked over at Mrs. Tam. "A glass of Casa Valduga sound appealing?"

"Oh yes, that's sound great right now."

Jack got up and followed Smythe to the kitchen and then to the far back of the pantry. He blinked a few times when he saw it.

"I have a wine rack. With wine." He looked at agent Smythe. "Why do I have wine?"

Smythe smirked. "For occasions such as this."

Jack rolled his eyes. "No I mean, **how** do I? This stuff looks expensive."

Smythe selected one bottle and drew it out. "These are actually an incentive that Sula's tribe shipped here."

"An incentive? Oh." Jack realized.

"Mmhmm. When Sula told them how difficult it was for her to get a host, her elders purchased and shipped a crate of local Brazilian wines to my office." Smythe confirmed. "You take in the echidna you, get the wine."

"That could be seen as kind of a mixed message." Jack pointed out. "'Here's our representative, oh and here's a butt load of wine, you might need it.'"

Smythe snickered. "Well, her previous hosts' loss is your gain Mr. Keysman."

Jack rolled his eyes harder. "Right. 'Cause I'm hosting her for the wine obviously."

Smythe kept his snicker. "I can take these off your hands if you want Mr. Keysman."

Jack glowered at him. "I'll get a glass." He left the pantry.

"Bring three. You should try this."

Jack looked back at him. "Who's the third one for?"

Smythe exited the pantry with a 'seriously' expression.

"Of course." Jack shook his head and retrieved the fanciest looking glasses from the cupboard.

Smythe popped open the bottle and set it on the table to breathe. Mrs. Tam walked into the kitchen a few seconds after.

"Mmm. That smells good." She commented.

Smythe poured each of them a glass. He held up his own. "To the Exchange."

Jack nodded and raised his glass. "To the Exchange."

Mrs. Tam blinked and looked back toward her children playing in the living room. She turned back toward the two men and raised her glass. "To the Exchange."

 **Thanks again for reading.**

 **Like I warned, updates to this story will be less frequent. And this chapter was almost twice as long as usual. So it took over twice as long to write.**

 **At any rate, thanks again the for all the follows and encouraging reviews. It's appreciated.**

 **Happy Pi day and "Wakanda Forever!"**


	9. Chapter 9 Interview 3: the Harpy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daily Life With Monster Girls.**

Interview #3 the harpy

Syleris angled the visor with her dark brown wing and made another adjustment to her outfit. She carefully panned the mirror over herself. Her checkered leather headband kept her platinum mane from obstructing her dark yellow eyes. Her tanned complexion complemented (she thought) the lighter colored halter-top and cutoffs. She idly scratched at the light brown feathers on her thighs.

Sitting for so long in one place with nothing to do but stare out the window made her restless and for the hundredth time since getting into Smythe's SUV her taloned feet patted the floor impatiently.

She was so restless that she didn't notice when Smythe pulled the vehicle over and switched off the engine. Syleris blinked and looked over at the agent when the rumbling of the engine suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

He smirked and pointed a finger at something behind her. She turned around and gazed at the triple storied structure across the yard. She wasn't too familiar with human architecture but she was reasonably sure that this was supposed to be impressive by most standards. It certainly matched the picture that Smythe had shown her of the abode she'd been assigned too.

She clipped off her safety belt and opened her door. As her feet hit the soft grass she exhaled pleasantly and reigned in the urge to take off and sprint. She resigned herself to being content at leaving the stuffy vehicle and stamped her feet a few times.

Smythe came around the SUV and walked a bit ahead of her. He looked back and motioned his hand at the entrance. "C'mon."

Syleris sighed as she approached the door. She hesitated before pressing the button for the doorbell.

"Go on." Agent Smythe encouraged her.

She grimaced and pressed it with her thumb. Inside the house an electronic bell 'ding donged.' A moment later the door was answered by a golden scaled echidna.

"Oh hello, Agent Smythe. " She greeted with a wave. "Is this our new guest?"

"That is correct Ms. Peri." Smythe answered. "This is Syleris."

The echidna titled her head a bit. "Oh right, the tall harpy I'd seen around the office."

Syleris frowned. "I am not a 'tall harpy'. I am of average height for my species."

The echidna smiled. "Pardon me. Of course I know about terrestrial harpies. It's just that you never slowed down enough for me to actually identify you as one."

Syleris blinked. "Oh, right. I guess that's my fault then."

"Please." The echidna waved them in.

Syleris and Smythe entered the mansion. The harpy took a few moments to scan the room. There was plenty of comfortable looking furniture for over a dozen terrestrial harpies and spaced widely enough for her to lay relaxed on the floor between them. The room was also tall enough that if she were a flying harpy she could glide around near the ceiling with almost no interference, save for the chandelier.

"Can I get you two anything?" The echidna's question interrupted Syleris' observations.

"Uh no." Syleris answered distractedly.

"No thank you, Ms. Peri. Is Mr. Keysman available?" Smythe asked.

The echidna raised a finger. "Let me check. It's been a very busy day." She turned and left the room down one of the hallways. Syleris walked around the living room inspecting what she could.

"Any questions yet?" Smythe asked her.

"Yeah." She turned and faced the agent. "You said someone donated this place?"

"The lot was donated." He explained. "The house that stood here was demolished and this was built over it."

She raised an eyebrow. "You demolished a perfectly good house?"

Smythe coughed into his fist. "Yes. The previous structure was determined to not be adequate for our intended use. Some changes were required."

"Required for what exactly?"

"For each homestay student that will reside here." He concluded. "You are third out of the six that Mr. Keysman volunteered to host."

Syleris kept her expression. "Third of six. He volunteered to host six liminals?" Smythe nodded affirmatively.

"And you agreed to this?"

Smythe smirked. "To be clear, I'm the one that asked him to host."

Syleris still didn't change expression. "You are trusting six liminals to one guy?"

Smythe nodded again. "You'll see."

Syleris was going to ask another question when she heard two voices approaching from a hallway.

"-and I think we'll need to get stronger insulation installed when the yuki-onna arrives." A male voice was saying.

"Yes, her room should probably be away from Sula's and any water pipes if possible." A deeper female voice answered. "An upset yuki-onna can wreck a decent plumbing system in minutes."

A pause. "Right. Pipes freeze, pipes burst." The first voice answered.

An arachne Syleris didn't recognize and a young human male entered the living room. The male waved to them.

"Ah hello there." He approached Syleris and offered his hand. "You must be our new guest. I'm Jack."

Most harpies had trouble with this gesture since they didn't have true hands like humans and many other liminals. Fortunately her friend Verandys took the time to teach her how.

Syleris lifted her arm slowly and grasped his. "Greetings host, I am Syleris."

Jack tilted his head slightly before letting go. "Please, just call me Jack." He thumbed at the arachne behind him. "And this is Tetra."

The arachne motioned her head in a facsimile of a nod. Her eyes regarded the harpy with suspicion or disappointment. Syleris closed her eyes and nodded.

She looked back at Jack. "I must apologize for my behavior last week. I'm told that I nearly ran into you."

Jack blinked. "Oh that." He motioned his head at Tetra. "She had my back, so no harm was done."

The arachne stepped forward. "Something I will continue to do in the future."

Syleris squinted at her implied threat. Jack stepped to the side and glanced at them both. He held up both hands. "Whoa hey, no need to be hostile here ladies. No one's been hurt."

"I don't particularly care for people who recklessly endanger my host." Tetra snidely commented.

"That was an accident." Syleris shot back. "I certainly didn't mean to-"

Tetra's face tightened in anger and she advanced another step. Syleris braced her legs to defend herself. Fortunately Jack stepped between them and placed his hands on Tetra's arms.

"Whoa, Tetra, wait." The arachne halted but didn't shake her glare from the harpy. "You weren't mad at Sula yesterday." Jack pleaded. "Were you?"

"Sula apologized immediately and was clearly remorseful for her actions." Tetra backed up a step and freed one of her arms from Jack. She pointed a claw at Syleris "This harpy doesn't seem the least bit ashamed for almost injuring you."

Syleris' eyes widened in resentment and indignation. "Injuring him?" She raised her arms at Jack. "I wasn't trying to hurt him, I didn't even know what happened."

Tetra inclined her head skeptically.

"I ran out of the office and out the building with my friend. I didn't see a human in my way." The harpy glanced down. "I just got lectures about Exchange laws and reprimands about something I didn't know that I did." She glanced at agent Smythe. "And chores. I got lots of chores too."

She looked back up at Jack. "I'm really sorry that I almost hurt you. I was too excited and just wasn't thinking when I left agent Halia's office. I just wanted to run and keep running with my friend."

Jack nodded a couple times. "Accepted." He looked back at Tetra. "See, she's not bad." The arachne barely dipped her head. "And besides," He continued. "It sounds like you pulled me out so fast she didn't even notice."

Tetra narrowed all six of her eyes. "She should have noticed."

"Yes." Jack acknowledged while giving the arachne a knowing look. "But **you** were too fast."

Syleris was going to object to his assertion but paused when she spotted a grin creasing the arachne's lips.

"Flattery is the sweetest smelling poison, Jack." Tetra commented.

He took a step back and put a hand over his chest. "I do not flatter, madam." He protested in a weird accent. "I only offer the sincerest of compliments to my guests." He turned his nose up and to the side while waving his other hand in some fluttering gesture.

Syleris just blinked at his antics. Tetra put a knuckle at her chin and chuckled. After a moment Jack put his arm down and faced Syleris.

He took note of her perplexed expression and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Mockery of high society is a favorite past time of Americans."

Syleris nodded her head slightly. "Uh huh."

Jack sighed. "Alright, I was going to wait until we got more acquainted to show you but..." He trailed off and started walking toward another room. When he got to the entrance he looked back at her and beckoned. "C'mon, I think you'll like this."

Syleris looked at the arachne for a second before following Jack. She tried to keep one eye on Tetra while trailing him. She didn't feel comfortable leaving her back to a potential enemy.

"Smythe mentioned you're more of an athletic type." Jack was saying as he descended the stairs out to the garage. She noticed that there were a lot of vans and trucks in there. Each of them had a symbol emblazoned on them that she didn't recognize. It looked like a hammer crossed over a wrench with the blades of a circular saw ringing the outside edge.

"So you'll probably like this." Jack turned left and proceeded through some metal double doors. A brief cacophony escaped when he opened them. Syleris cocked her head and glanced at Agent Smythe.

He nodded toward the door. She grimaced slightly and followed Jack. Going through those doors was like walking into another building.

The ceiling was almost twice as high as the first room and maybe twenty times as wide. It curved outward and had large rectangular skylights spaced evenly to let the early afternoon sun in. Large fluorescent lamps and extra wide fans hung from rails bolted to the ceiling. Each of the outer walls had wide windows spaced just below the ceiling.

The walls were mostly gray cement but a few had blue mats leaning on them, attached by hooks that hung from the ceiling rails.

Most of the floor was covered with interlocking rubber mats. Spaced around the central area were various types of exercise equipment. Fixed weights, pull-up bars, treadmills all organized by type. Blue suited human work crews were setting up and testing each piece. Each of their suits also had a patch on the shoulder that matched the symbol from the vans in the garage. One of them noticed the new arrivals and waved.

Jack stepped up next to Syleris and waved back. A dark-skinned man that was almost as tall as she approached Jack.

"Mr. Keysman? Something I can do for you?" He asked in a deep yet slightly cheerful voice.

"I'm just showing around my newest guest." Jack answered.

"Ah." The man acknowledged. He turned toward Syleris and offered his meaty hand. "Welcome. My name is Reginald. But you can call me Reggie."

Syleris offered her own hand. The big man took it fairly gingerly, shook and let go. Syleris returned her attention to the gym.

The big man grinned. "See anything that interests you?" He asked playfully.

Syleris nodded. "Yes actually." She traced her vision around the outer edges of the room. Her legs itched and she tapped a talon on the rubber mat she stood on a couple times. "May I?" She looked back at Reginald.

He barked a laugh. "I think that's ready for use." He followed her gaze around the room. "Let me get my boys to clear out and you can take 'er for a test run eh?" Slyeris nodded a few times and lightly stamped her feet in anticipation.

Reginald whistled loudly and waved at his crew. "First shift! Clear the track, then call it a day!" Several of them gave a mild cheer.

"Second shift!" He bellowed. "Start on the other room!" The remaining crewman nodded and headed toward a double door on the far end.

As the work crews went their separate ways Reginald turned and faced Jack and co. "Sorry again for the rude awakening this morning." He glanced at Agent Smythe. "We hadn't received word that anyone had taken residence here yet."

Jack cleared his throat. "Yeah, your lucky I was already up when you arrived." He nodded toward Tetra and Sula who had just joined them. "Average home invaders would not fare well against either of them." Both monster girls displayed dangerous toothy smirks.

"Yeah, poor Mark and Mattie found that out the hard way." Reginald acknowledged. "Thank you for not harming them." Both girls nodded. He nodded back sagely. "I'll call ahead and knock next time."

"That would be appreciated." Tetra raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.

"Forgiven." Sula stated. "As soon as you get the other room finished."

Reginald chuckled. "Got some of my best guys on it miss. Now, I understand you have some ideas for the future homestays.."

Syleris tuned him and the others out. She watched carefully as the last crewman left the gym. When the door slammed shut she darted toward the rubber track and sped down it as fast as she could. She spread her wings out, one toward the ground the other in the air, to take the curves then tucked them back in for the straight-ways and was speeding back toward the group. She grinned as she sprinted by all of them. Her new host and Reginald had their mouths open in awe. Sula and Tetra regarded her with a degree of respect. Smythe seemed to be smirking and nodding his head lightly.

 _Can't catch me..._

Syleris rounded the first curve at full speed and continued on. She hadn't been able to run like this for over a week. She wasn't going to let anything stop her or slow her down unless **she** wanted too.

She resisted the urge to close her eyes and imagine herself back in Gran Chaco. Racing with her family and old friends. It wasn't that hard, considering she was running on rubber rather than flat grassland. The feel of the ground under her talons was very different but not unpleasant.

As Syleris completed her fourth or fifth lap she focused entirely on running the track. She was tangentially aware that her new host and the others had left the gym, but she didn't think overly much about it. She needed some solitary freedom to feel the rush of acceleration and the simple joy of being in motion.

For a moment she missed Verandys. The only friend she's made since coming to America was another liminal who happened to love running and racing just as much as she. The two of them got into so much trouble in so little time. She grinned for a several laps.

At the start of another lap she remembered the real reason she came to this country. She was supposed to be learning about humans and studying like Dr. Holden encouraged her to.

Her grin mollified. Thinking about the doctor and why she left home made Syleris slow her pace. She stared at the track while running and recalled the last few conversations she had with her family.

A motion out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Jack had come back into the gym and Syleris ran up to him along the track. When she got close enough for talking distance she kept her legs pumping up and down.

"Yeah? Did you want something?" She asked.

"Um, you've been running for a few hours." He stated.

"And...?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I was wondering if you wouldn't join us for dinner."

She shook her head. "Not hungry."

He blinked. "Okay well, how about a drink then?"

She slowed her running in place and eventually just stopped. She nodded. "Okay I am thirsty, I could use some water."

Jack smiled and handed her a water bottle. She unscrewed the cap and downed the whole thing in one go. She tossed the empty bottle into a nearby garbage bin.

"I made tacos and chopped up a fruit salad." Jack offered. "In case you change your mind."

Syleris snorted and followed him out of the gym doors. Jack slowed and then stopped and looked back at her.

"What?" She asked.

He raised a finger. "You might want to take a shower first."

She blinked and took a step back. "What? I'm not sweating that bad am I..." She glanced down at her halter top and cut off shorts and noticed a few darker spots. "Ugh I am sweating! Estoy sudando la gota gorda! " She exclaimed. "By Amana. I knew this would happen. I'm so out of shape."

Jack blinked and stared at her incredulously. "You've been running for hours and you're out of shape?" He shook his head. "Lady, just watching you **run in place** makes me feel exhausted."

Syleris guffawed. "You remind me of my one human friend back home."

Jack blinked and stared at her a bit more. She gave him a mild glare back. "What? I don't have something on my face do I?"

He gingerly held up a hand. "I'm sorry if I'm being offensive. But I thought harpies had um..." He trailed off.

She glared harder. "Had what?" He took a step back but kept his mouth shut. She stomped closer to Jack. "Had what, host?" She towered over the poor human.

"I thought harpies had memory problems!" He blurted out.

Syleris blinked and backed off a step. "Oh." She waved a wing dismissively. "A common misconception." She looked to the side and took a moment to calm herself.

"That issue's prevalent among the passerine line of harpies but most Rheiformes like myself can remember things just as well as anyone else." When Jack didn't say anything when she looked back at him. He just had a very odd look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't speak.." He stopped and swallowed. "Um Passer-something? And reforms?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The scientific name for my order is Rheiformes." She lectured like she was talking to a child. "The Passeriformes are the harpies with short term memory loss."

Jack blinked a few times."Okay, I'm going to admit that I was not expecting to get a science lesson from a harpy."

She gave him an irritated look. "What, did you think I was stupid?" She demanded.

Jack held up both hands. "Ah no, no. I just guess that I had some... preconceived notions about harpies and hadn't really thought them through." He put his hands down. "Like I said, I really don't want to offend. I 'm just..." He looked down at the floor. "Much more ignorant of liminals than I thought I was."

Syleris nodded. "Now you really remind me of my friend."

Jack looked back up at her. "I hope that's a good thing."

She smirked briefly. "It is." She took on a more sober look. "I really can't blame you though." Jack tilted his head.

"Passerines get around most of the world a lot more than my kind." She explained. "Most other terrestrial harpy tribes don't interact with humans much outside their territory, even after the Exchange laws passed." She glanced up. "In fact, I'm probably the first one from my tribe that's traveled as far as the United States."

Jack smiled. "Well you are more than welcome here."

Syleris nodded approvingly. "Thank you for accepting me. And thank you for that gym back there." She motioned her thumb at the back door. "I really need all that to get back in shape."

Jack shook his head. "Thank Reggie and his crew. They're the ones actually building everything around here."

She folded her wings. "But they wouldn't even be here if you hadn't volunteered for six liminals."

Jack shrugged. "I suppose." He jerked his head toward the other side of the house. "C'mon. Lets get you cleaned up and have some dinner."

Syleris nodded and followed him through the house toward the bathroom. Dominating most of the room was a large square bath. Just beyond that were a pair of over-sized sliding shower screens along the back wall. After a quick lecture on their use Jack stepped back from the shower and headed out. He stopped before he opened the bathroom door. "Uh Syleris?"

She looked over at her host.

"Did you happen to bring something clean to change into?" He asked.

Syleris blinked. "Oh shoot. I didn't. Ummmm..." She raised a wing to her chin.

"It's alright. I'll see if Sula has a shirt she wouldn't mind lending you." He paused. "But she wouldn't have any pants would she?" Jack risked a glance at the harpy. "She might have a skirt that might fit."

Syleris narrowed her eyes. "I don't wear skirts." The way she spat the last word left no room for argument.

Jack blinked. "Alright well. I'm not sure any of my pants would fit you even with a belt -Oh I know!" He exclaimed. "Tetra can probably whip you up something."

Syleris' eyes widened and she was about to protest but Jack was already halfway through the door. "I'll be right back, don't get in yet."

The door shut and she was left standing alone. She really didn't want any help from the arachne who clearly had a problem with her. Syleris considered turning down Jack as a host and requiring Smythe to take her back to the apartment.

What would she use as an excuse? Tetra **had** threatened her. But she could argue that she was just looking out for her host. Maybe if Tetra really didn't want Syleris to stay she'd make sure the harpy couldn't stay.

 _Oh what am I thinking?_ She bopped her forehead with her wing. _I'm here to study and learn, not to make friends. I don't need her to like me to do that._

But it would make her feel better, and safer, if she could.

Syleris waited by the door anticipating a knock. She didn't have to wait long.

"Come in." She called. The door opened and revealed Tetra. Syleris couldn't be sure but the arachne did not look pleased.

Tetra scuttled into the room and placed a bright yellow t-shirt on an empty towel rack. She rotated her bulk to face the harpy and simultaneously gripped a length of thread in her hands.

"Turn around." Tetra said.

Syleris took a step back and eyed the arachne with suspicion. "What are you going to do?"

Tetra raised an eyebrow slightly. "I'm going to take your measurements. Turn around."

Syleris did as instructed but kept her head turned to keep an eye on the arachne. Tetra approached and began stretching the length of thread near her waist and thighs. Syleris thought that was all she needed but Tetra started measuring her legs and feet as well.

"You don't have to do that-" "Please don't speak." Tetra cut her off. "This will go faster if you don't speak."

Syleris stood still and tried not to breath, tried not to think about what the arachne's claws could do to her while she was vulnerable like this. She honestly considered bolting when Tetra started humming.

She didn't recognize the tune, but Syleris found it oddly comforting. She focused on the humming and tried to match its beat with any song from her memory. She couldn't, but in her mind she hummed along.

Tetra scuttled sideways in front of the harpy. "Arms...wings out please." She corrected. Syleris spread her wings out to their maximum length. Not nearly as impressive in reach as the other harpy species but much more dexterous than them as well.

She watched Tetra run that thread along her shoulder and stop at certain points. When she did her humming stopped briefly and then resumed. Syleris could just see a mental checklist being filled in the arachne's head as she did her work.

Tetra stepped back and started spooling out more thread from her abdomen. "I'm finished." She stated. "You can wash up now. This will be done by the time you get out."

Syleris rested her wings and blinked. "I...thank you."

Tetra shook her head. "Don't thank me. Thank Jack."

Syleris nodded. "He asked you to help me."

"Yes and he is going to compensate me most generously for this."

The harpy blinked. "You could have refused."

Tetra shook her head again and breathed out once. "He is being a good host and doing what he can to provide for his guest. My refusal would serve no purpose save to waste time. I won't interfere with my host's duties just to satisfy my own petty desire to be spiteful."

"Tetra." Syleris pleaded. "I really am sorry I almost hurt him and I'm sure my friend would be sorry too if she were here."

Tetra stopped her weaving and glanced at the harpy. She examined her for a second then asked: "Say that again."

The harpy took a step forward. "I am sorry I almost hurt Jack." She dipped her head once. "Thank you for protecting him. I probably wouldn't be here if you hadn't."

Tetra blinked once."Accepted." The harpy smiled.

"Just don't make me have to protect him again." Tetra insisted and resumed weaving.

Syleris nodded. "Never, you have my word." She tilted her head after a moment's thought. "So are you his...guardian?"

Tetra sniffed. "Someone has to look out for this hapless squishy human." She stuck a thumb at the door. "He's invited six monsters into this house. He can't defend himself from any one of us should the worst occur." She shrugged. "I might as well be his 'guardian' as you put it."

Syleris regarded Tetra a few moments. "I've never heard of an arachne willingly protecting a human that they weren't already married too or something."

The arachne gave a small smile. "I think this one's worth it."

Syleris smiled and nodded. "I think so too." Tetra raised an eyebrow. The harpy raised a wing. "I know, I know. I've known him only a few hours. But he's already done this much for me." She waved her wing encompassing the house and Tetra.

"Not all of this is his doing you realize." Tetra pointed out.

The harpy shrugged. "None of it would have happened at all if not for him."

The arachne snorted. "That's more right than you know."

"Hmm?" Syleris asked.

Tetra waved a hand. "Never mind. Take a shower already, you stink."

Syleris displayed a mock grimace then turned toward the shower. But she paused as another thought came up.

"Wait, so what are you gonna do when, you know what, comes around?" She asked.

Tetra's weaving froze for a moment. And then resumed. "I'll think of something."

The harpy eyed the arachne. "You know it's gonna be back soon." Tetra just kept weaving.

Syleris took a breathe, disrobed and jumped into the shower. "Then I guess I'll have to think of something." She said to herself as the hot water rinsed away the day's grime.

Jack lightly jogged back down the hallway. His urgency was spurred by the mistake he may have just made. He approached the bathroom door and was about to knock when it opened.

He backed away and let Tetra get through. Jack noted the sound of a running shower before the door closed behind her.

Tetra noticed the pensive look on his face. "Jack? Everything alright?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Um, I think I should be asking you that."

She tilted her head quizzically.

"Well, I only just remembered that you two didn't exactly get off on the right foot earlier. And when I asked you to help her...I realized that neither of you would be comfortable with that." He glanced down. "So I came back here and was gonna try to..." Jack trailed off as she held up a hand.

"It's alright Jack. I think Syleris and I have established... an understanding."

He blinked. "You have?"

She nodded. "I had a little chat with her."

He narrowed his eyes. "What kind of a chat?"

She grinned. "The kind without webbing and claws and threats." She assured him. "Just some monster girl talk."

"Okay." He nodded. "Okay. I was worried for a minute." He looked at the arachne directly. "Do you think she likes it here? I haven't really gotten a chance to talk with her much."

Tetra opened her mouth to answer when both of them heard a strong melodic voice. They both stared at the bathroom door and remained silent. Jack barely recognized the language as Spanish but he could tell the voice was singing about joy and loss and freedom and sadness. It rose and fell in pitch and strength.

"Is that her?" Jack asked, transfixed.

Tetra cleared her throat. "I think that answers both your questions."

Jack shook his head and blinked a few times. "It's beautiful." Tetra nodded in agreement.

"What are you two doing?"

Tetra and Jack darted their eyes at Sula down the hall. Tetra held a claw to her lips.

Sula slithered forward and cocked her head slightly. "What is that?" She stage whispered. "Is that her?"

Sula joined them by the door and paused a moment. "I recognize that song." She exclaimed. "Papa Mateo sang it to us." She glanced down. "He sang it a lot before he passed."

Jack glanced at her. Although her words seemed sad her tone was light and she held a slight smile. "What song is it?" He asked.

"La Muerte no es el Final." She looked up at Jack. "Death is not the End." Her eyes glistened a bit at the memory.

Jack and the two monster girls stood there and allowed the harpy's voice to serenade them. When the song ended Jack wanted to hear more. He stood back from the door and sighed.

"Come on." Tetra whispered. "We should go before she discovers us."

Jack and Sula nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

"Well, that was a rare treat." Tetra commented as she took her place at the table.

"Hopefully not too rare." Sula surmised.

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "That was...that was something **else**."

Tetra chuckled. "Unfortunately harpies don't sing for non-harpies usually."

Sula took on a saddened expression. "Yeah..."

Jack frowned. "Wait a minute." His guests looked up at him. "Why wouldn't they?"

Tetra shrugged. "Part of their rules." Sula nodded affirmatively.

Jack frowned harder. "What rule says people shouldn't sing for other people."

The monster girls glanced at each other then back at Jack. Sula held her hands apart. "It's just... part of their rules."

Jack wasn't satisfied with that answer. "That makes no sense."

Tetra leaned forward. "A species' rules don't **have** to make sense to any others Jack." She grinned slyly. "There's a few human rules that regarding liminals that don't make sense to me."

Jack held up a finger and was about to counter. But no words came out. He blinked a couple times and kept his mouth shut. He tapped his finger on the table and thought furiously. There had to be a way around that restriction.

"Maybe it only applies to passer harpies and not reform harpies like her." He stated.

Both monster girls looked at him like he'd lost a few marbles. He rattled his head. "I mean, the shorter flying harpies might have those rules but would **terrestrial** harpies have those same rules?"

"Well they're all harpies..." Sula mused.

"But Echidnas and Medusas and Melusine's would have different rules from each other wouldn't they?" Jack pressed.

Sula looked down at the table and hummed. "That's true..."

He tilted his head up at Tetra. "I **know** large breed arachne have different customs than arachne." She raised an eyebrow at his point.

He paused a second before continuing. "So why would terrestrial harpies necessarily have the same rules as other harpies?" He looked at each of them. "I mean have either of you actually met a terrestrial harpy besides her?"

Sula shook her head. "Well no..."

Tetra put a knuckle near her chin. "Hmm. You may have a point Jack." She snickered and looked at him intently. "You should ask her while on your date."

Jack blinked rapidly at her completely unrelated subject. "Date? What date?"

"Well you had a date with both of us didn't you." Sula was grinning maliciously.

Jack looked at both of them aghast. "Those weren't dates, those were just interviews."

Tetra tapped a claw on the table. "What else are first dates?" She turned and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Have fun on your date, Jack." Sula called while she slithered toward the garage entrance.

"Those weren't dates!" He insisted at the fleeing pair. _Where are they going?_

"Who's going on a date?" A Spanish accented voice asked.

Jack jumped as Syleris walked into the kitchen. Her platinum hair was less spiky but without the head band it fell all over her face and shoulders. Sula's t-shirt fit her well enough though and the silk shorts Tetra made complemented her thighs.

"No one's on a date," Jack replied too hastily. Syleris cocked an eyebrow.

Jack swallowed and composed himself. "Would you like some water?"

Syleris nodded wordlessly and brushed some of her hair of her face when he turned his back to the table. He returned with a tall mug equipped with a handle.

"Thank you." She said after taking a gulp. She looked over at the stove and noticed some cooked meat in a pan. "Actually, I could eat some food too if you don't mind."

Jack smiled. "Not at all." He turned back to the stove and fired up the pan with taco meat still in it. "Should just take me a minute."

He returned with two wraps and plenty of chopped fruits in a bowl and a fork. "That smells good." She thanked him and dove in.

Jack let her get in a few bites before asking: "I hope you don't mind but.." She looked up at him expectantly and swallowed. "We kinda heard you singing."

She blinked a couple times. "Okay." And resumed eating.

Jack looked at her askance. "Uh well, the other girls told me that harpies aren't supposed to sing for non-harpies."

She speared a chunk of strawberry and held it up. "Oh that." She took the bite of fruit and swallowed. "That really only applies back home." Jack gave her a curious look. "I'll sing for whomever I want, whenever I want. If the matriarchs have a problem with that they can try to drag my ass all the way back to Bolivia if they want."

Jack chuckled. Syleris gave him an odd look. "Sorry." He held up a hand. "I'm just picturing that image in my head." _But I wanna sing Mamma! I have the music in my soul!_

The harpy shook her head and took another bite of her taco wrap.

"Though what I'm really curious about." Jack said. "Is how learned you are."

The harpy swallowed the last bite of fruit and nodded. "I confess I'm a bit of an aberration among my people on that front."

Jack smirked. "You're an 'odd duck.'"

She looked at him evenly. "Really? Bird puns?"

Jack stretched his mouth into a shit-eating grin.

"You haven't been making snake and spider jokes this whole time have you?" She asked sardonically.

"Nope. Think I should start?"

Syleris raised an eyebrow and smirked back. "Your funeral, human."

Jack chuckled. "But seriously, what do you mean that you're an 'aberration.'"

She took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Most of my tribe has contented themselves with the knowledge of the world that they know. Stories, rules, and wisdom orally passed down generation to generation. From what I understand things have always been like that." She slide her plate away from her and stacked the now-empty bowl on top. "We didn't ignore humans and other extra-species outright. Couldn't ignore human males for essential survival reasons." She focused on Jack. "I don't have to go into that do I?" He shook his head.. "Good. Well, the tribe has been satisfied with limited contact with the outside world for centuries."

Jack nodded. "Smythe told me that terrestrial harpies are rarely ever encountered outside their territory."

Syleris nodded back. "Then one day I was racing with one of my nest-mates. I got distracted by something I'd never seen before. It was some human encampment right on the plains. I was so enamored by the idea of that many humans being this close to home that I didn't notice that I was about to crash into a rock."

She glanced at the table and traced a vaguely round shape with her wingtip.

"My nest-mate cried out and tackled me out of the way." The harpy breathed in and out. "She saved me from my own carelessness but she clipped her foot on the rock.

Jack winced.

She closed her eyes and nodded once. "Yeah, fortunately Kalendra didn't break anything." She opened her eyes and stared at the table some more. "Also fortunate was a human at the encampment that knew some things about harpy physiology and general medicine."

She looked up at Jack. "That's when I first encountered someone associated with the Cultural Exchange." She explained. "I'd heard the idea discussed by a few of the matriarchs but never actually felt interested in such a thing, until I almost literally ran into it."

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Your nest mate is alright now isn't she?"

Syleris waved a wing. "Oh yeah, she's fine. She's tough."

Jack mentally suppressed an old bird joke.

"And the human doctor knew what she was doing, amazingly enough." She smiled at the memory.

"The concept of a human successfully treating another species intrigued me. So I hung around the human's camp as much as I could."

"Most of them were pleased that they didn't have to venture far into the plains to find the liminals they wanted to study, so it worked out well for us." She placed both her wings together briefly. "They asked me all sorts of questions about my tribe and their customs and I got to learn a lot about humans and their cultures."

"That sounds pretty cool." Jack said. "But if Bolivia has their own Exchange program why did you decide to come all the way up here?"

She smiled. "That's where my human friend comes in. The doctor who treated Kalendra is actually from the Unites States. She studied medicine at the University of Chicago. Her husband is a professor there."

"University of Chicago..." Jack mused. "I think they have a suburban campus a few miles from here."

She nodded. "That's correct. She contacted her husband and arranged for me to be brought to the United States to be a student at that location."

Jack's eyes widened. "You're smart enough to study medicine?"

She glowered at him. He waved his hands placatingly. "I don't mean that as an insult, I just...well usually folks need years of education before their allowed to attend medical school." He put his hands down as her expression mollified. "They have to take an entrance exam too."

She smiled proudly. "I passed it."

Jack's shocked disbelief prevented him from physically reacting. He froze for a good ten seconds. Syleris' smile morphed into a smug grin.

"H-how?"

She snickered, then closed her eyes and breathed out. "My friend, Dr. Holden, taught me how to read Spanish and English. And I discovered something about myself."

Jack tilted his head after her pause. She looked at him directly. "I remember everything I read."

Jack took a second to contemplate the significance of that statement. Then his eyes widened as he put it in context. "Whoa."

Syleris watched him closely, examining his thought process.

Jack tapped an index finger on the table a couple times. "You said your tribe passes their history and customs on orally right?" She nodded while smiling. "So you don't have books in your tribe right?" Syleris nodded again.

"Oh man." He breathed. "So if you never had books..." He waved a hand at her.

She closed her eyes. "I would never have known I had this gift." She opened her eyes at him. "That's why I am considered an aberration to my people."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Is that what they call you?"

"They don't dislike me." She clarified. "If that's what your getting at." She closed her eyes. "But I am different from them. And if I stayed I would be wasting my potential."

"Do you," Jack began. "Do you think they understand that?"

She nodded lightly. "The matriarchs do. They're the ones that agreed to the Exchange laws in the first place. The world changes and harpies adapt and move on. Clinging to traditions is not a harpy trait. We call them rules but they're considered more like guidelines." She took a sip of water from her cup. "We're free-spirited, we go where we want, when we want." She shrugged. "So long as we eventually return home to our families." She quirked an eyebrow. "'Birds of a feather' and all that."

Jack snorted. "I thought you didn't like bird jokes."

She titled her head side to side. "Mmm, I like mine." She grinned smugly.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"So I take it Smythe didn't inform you about any additional responsibilities for me?" Syleris asked.

Jack cocked his head at her. "Additional responsibilities?"

"Liminals in the homestay program cannot be outside of their residence unless their host family accompanies them." She reminded him. "So you'll have to transport me to and from campus every day I have classes."

Jack leaned back. "Oh, right." He thought about the logistics of that task for a few seconds. "But wait, would I have to stay with you on campus the entire time?"

She laughed lightly. "No, Professor Emil Holden has an Exchange certification that declares him as a host substitute while homestay students are on campus."

Jack nodded his head in thought. "Okay." He looked at her directly. "I'm going to have to meet this Professor Holden before I trust one of my guests with him."

She giggled at Jack.

He tilted his head. "What? What's so funny."

She closed her eyes and covered her mouth with a wing. "You just, seemed so serious right there."

He blinked. "Well yeah, I'm responsible for you and the other girls. I can't just drop you off somewhere and leave."

She chuckled. "It's alright Jack. Professor Holden is married to my friend Doctor Holden. He's the one that suggested I become a student here and helped arrange my transportation and legal papers."

Jack blinked again. "Oh. You've met Professor Holden then?"

She shrugged. "Not in person. But I've talked with him over... facechat?"

"FaceTime." He corrected. Jack tapped his thumb and forefinger on his chin. "Alright, I'll try to give the benefit of the doubt. But I still want to meet and discuss details."

"Okay." She said. "I'm pretty sure we can arrange something with the professor in the near future."

Jack sighed "Oi."

Syleris blinked "Something wrong?"

"Um, nothing wrong just...stuff keeps piling up since I took this job. And it's probably going to keep stacking as this place fills up. "

"Stuff like what?" she asked.

"Um, well let's see." He got up and went to the refrigerator door. He retrieved a slip of paper that was held by a magnet. He grabbed a pen from a drawer and returned to the table. He pointed at each item with the pen as he read them off.

"There's paintball with Kelly and her homestays, the trip to California and back, Talbot's case, the Taranto-ball at some point, which of course leads into learning more dishes to cook." He took a breath. "I should get the rest of my stuff out of my previous residence, prepare for the next four, 'scuse me three," He crossed out a number and replaced it with the appropriate one. "Three homestay guests, take each of you out to see the town at some point, shopping, groceries et cetera." He started writing the latest item. "And now there's a meet and greet with a college professor."

He scanned the list once, then got up and placed it back on the fridge door. He tapped another slip of paper right next to it. "And all that's on top of the daily chores that need to be done around here."

Syleris stared at him blankly for a few seconds. "I don't know who or what half that stuff is, so I gotta ask... you sure you can handle all that?"

Jack sighed heavily. "Honestly, I don't know." He perked up a bit. "But when I think about where I used to be and the company I have now. I'd much rather be here."

He waved a hand at the house in general. "I mean, come on. Where else am I gonna meet and hang out with liminals all day." He smiled. "Beats the hell out of working at the office."

Syleris smirked. "You really like liminals don't you."

He gave her a sardonic grin. "What was your first clue?"

She closed her eyes. "Alright, Jack." She opened them up and focused on him. "I think it's time to make it official." She stuck out her wing across the table. "I accept you as my host."

Jack took her wing-hand and shook. "I'm honored Syleris. Welcome to the family."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. I wanted to explore one of the other Harpy subspecies instead of a Papi clone. Granted, writing an overly energetic forgetful bundle of crazy would be fun but... Papi is Papi. And she's already got plenty of material in the original and elsewhere on .**

 **Please comment and review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Simulated War Facility

**I do not own Daily Life with Monster Girls**

Chapter 10:Simulated war facility.

Jack rushed toward the corner of the ruined building. He ducked and slid to avoid the incoming fire from the enemy. He spun and planted his back against the wall. Just to his left a fellow freedom fighter with dirty blonde hair bound up in a pony tail and a visored mask nodded at him.

"What happened over there?" She asked loudly over the din of battle.

"They got Sheena and the rest." He panted through his own helmet. "Flanked us on the left."

"Damn."

Jack nodded, silently agreeing with his companion's assessment of their situation.

He peeked around the corner that he just came from. The enemy hadn't advanced over the open ground despite having devastated Jack's unit moments before.

He ducked back under cover. "Who's left over here?" He asked.

She turned toward him. "My guys are mostly intact except for- LOOK OUT!"

Jack's eyes widened at her shriek. He spun, crouched and aimed his weapon toward where he surmised she was looking.

Perched on the adjacent building's ruined wall was an eight-legged monstrosity just starting to aim her weapon at Jack. He could just see the edges of her devilish grin visible through her mask.

"Ah crap!" He yelled as the assailant began spraying fire his direction.

"Come on! Get to cover!" He bellowed as he sprinted toward the far end of the building. Jack and his companion rounded the corner in a desperate scramble.

The blonde leaned over on her knees trying to catch her breath. "You...you hit?"

Jack patted himself and checked. "No, I think I'm fine."

She gave a hoarse laugh. "Huh. Your Widow-maker actually missed."

Jack was about to protest any association when they both heard a cackling. Jack and his companion went alert and tried to find the source of the fiendish laughter.

"Widow-maker performed exceptionally." A spine-chilling, slithering voice echoed.

It seemed to be coming from the long grass just a few feet in front of them. On frantic impulse Jack fired blindly into the foliage hoping for a lucky shot.

Both held their breathe for a few seconds. Then something in the grass moved.

Jack panic fired at the disturbance. He took a few heavy breaths listening for any sign of his target.

His companion nudged him with her elbow. "She's toying with us."

Jack paused and then nodded.

"We gotta get to cover and join the others." She advised.

"Right." Jack agreed. "I'll watch back, you watch front."

Both freedom fighters sidled along the wall scanning for any threats.

Jack heard a scritching noise right above him. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed and aimed up.

That was his last mistake.

Out of the tall grass emerged a reptilian-human hybrid armed with a weapon similar to Jack's own. Before he could react she pulled the trigger twice and spurts of orange goo exploded from his chest. His companion pivoted back toward the gunfire but was met with the same fate. The snake monster fired two shots and eliminated her other target.

"Yesssss!" She crowed with a clawed fist high in the air.

Jack grimaced. "Damn it, Sula! Stop cheering over shooting your host."

The hybrid leaned forward and hissed with almost manic joy in her eyes. "There is no Sula. There is only... Golden Death!"

She bounded back into the tall grass and disappeared with an echoing cackle.

His companion chuckled. "She is enjoying this way too much."

Jack shook his head. "She needs this." He mused. She tilted her head curiously.

"Let's get off the field." He said. "We're 'dead' right?"

She chuckled again but didn't comment.

Jack and his fellow defeated freedom fighter emerged from the boundary net and doffed their helmets.

Kelly pulled her hair loose and removed the scrunchy keeping her impromptu pony tail in place. Jack wiped sweat off his face with the last dry spot on his sleeve.

Both walked over to their group's bench where Monica, dressed in dark green overalls and a white t-shirt, was still tinkering with a recently purchased paintball marker.

"Any luck with that?" He asked as he sat down.

Monica leaned back slightly but didn't shift her gaze from her work. "An engineer doesn't need luck. She only needs parts and a plan." She stated confidently.

Jack set his rental marker to the side. "So you haven't got it yet."

She narrowed her one eyelid at Jack. He gave a cheesy grin back.

"So where's Syleris anyways?" He asked.

Monica looked back down at the partially gutted marker. "Sheena and she went to get food for you guys."

Jack nodded his head and breathed out.

"So." Kelly spoke up next to him. "What did you mean that Sula needed this?"

He turned to her. "Well, ever since the first night at the new place something has been bothering her. A couple days ago I said we should take a trip to California and she thanked me..." He glanced at the MON agent at the table. "enthusiastically."

Jack noticed that Monica paused her work a second, but she didn't say anything.

"Enthusiastically?" Kelly repeated.

"Um." Jack swallowed. "She hugged me...kinda hard."

"Oh." Kelly stated. "Oooohhhhh." She leaned her head back as she stretched out the vowel.

Jack nodded. "Yeah and she's been feeling pretty terrible about it since." He placed an arm on the table and shifted his weight to speak with her more comfortably. "Then we got a rather abrupt awakening the day after when a work crew arrived at the house at six in the morning."

"Oh my." Kelly exclaimed.

Jack scratched the back of his head. "Fortunately I was already up and preparing breakfast. So I confronted the first two guys that walked right into the house. But before I could get an explanation or even a question in, one of them was strung up in Tetra's webbing and the other was wrapped inside Sula's coils."

"Oh no."

Jack nodded. "Yeah I panicked for a bit there and basically begged them both not to hurt the two guys." He breathed out. "Tetra pointed out that they were not invited guests and trespassing on technically government property but if they didn't struggle too much she'd consider letting hers go. Sula on the other hand..."

Jack stared passed Kelly. "There was something different about her. She wasn't angry, just, kinda giddy and content while she had the poor guy at her mercy." He paused a second. "Right then, it clicked." He snapped his fingers on his right hand.

"Echidnas are supposed to be one of the more aggressive species right?" He asked. Kelly tilted her eyes up and nodded. "But until the hug she hadn't done anything physically aggressive since my interview with her. And Agent Smythe told me that she was one of his most well behaved students he had ever overseen."

Kelly eyebrow's lowered a hair. "She's been holding herself back, suppressing that part of her nature."

"Exactly." Jack nodded. "Fortunately, the foreman came in and explained that his company was under contract to work on the residence. He even had papers with signatures to prove it. I managed to convince the girls to let the crewmen go after that."

Kelly pursed her lips. "They weren't hurt, right?"

"No, thank god." Jack shook his head. "I asked the foreman what his crew was setting up that day." He paused and eyed Kelly. "Exercise and boxing equipment."

She hummed positively.

"Yep. Sula's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning." Jack grinned. "She was probably going to hug him too but I placed a hand on her shoulder. I could tell she was tensing up to 'thank' him." Jack sighed. "She seemed to get my little message and just bowed instead."

Kelly chuckled. "Good call."

He nodded. "Seems so. Anyways, later that day we got our newest guest and you called me about today's stuff and here we are."

"We're back!" A slightly Japanese accented voice announced.

Jack looked up and waved to greet Sheena and Syleris. He took an offered cheeseburger from the kitsune. Kelly did the same. Monica just placed her food to the side and kept tinkering with her project.

Jack leaned over and retrieved a water bottle from their cooler. As he straitened back up he noted a few orange splotches on Sheena's black and yellow t-shirt. "Sorry for abandoning you back there, Sheena." Jack gave the MON agent an apologetic look.

She shook her head. "No, you made the right call Jack. Tactical withdrawal from a superior enemy position is always a valid strategy."

Jack snickered. "I 'advanced in a retrograde maneuver.'"

One of her fox ears twitched and she grinned. "Ah, you know some military double-speak it seems."

He took a bite out of his burger and nodded. _This is a really good burger._ "Yeah, an old college friend of mine was a huge military buff. Loved to pull out those phrases and lingo every chance they even remotely applied."

Sheena snorted. "That had to be annoying after a while."

Jack closed his eyes briefly in agreement. "It was. But here's the kicker." He leaned forward to emphasize his next point.

"He's legally blind."

Sheena choked on her water bottle and sputtered a mouthful on the ground while laughing.

Jack chuckled too. Though more at her reaction than his own revelation.

Monica stopped her work and just blinked at Jack several times. A forming smirk tucked at the corner of her mouth.

Kelly displayed a half pitying, half amused expression. "That's..kinda sad."

Syleris shook her head and ate her cheeseburger.

"Are you serious?" Sheena asked after regaining her composure.

Jack nodded. "Yep. Mac had to wear these really thick, almost goggle like glasses. Had to take public transport to his job everyday since he can't drive." Jack shook his head. "No military in the world would let him near a gun, let alone put him through basic training."

He shrugged. "But he didn't care. He was damn smart, knew computers and programming like a pro and could debate the finer points of the historical battle of Thermopylae like he'd witnessed it himself."

Syleris tilted her head way to the side. "If he had such bad vision how could he have witnessed it even if he had been there?"

Jack gave her a knowing look. "That's the joke." He took another bite of his burger. _This is really good._

Sheena laughed in her throat and shook her head with a big grin.

"Of my old circle of friends back then, I was probably the one that got along with him best." Jack took a swig of his water and swallowed. "I used to be a history buff and I had ideas of joining the military myself when I was a teenager. We actually had a pretty long discussion about it one night over some jack and cokes."

He stuffed the last bite of his cheeseburger and washed it down with the remainder of his water bottle.

"We came to the conclusion that he saw a career in the military as a constant source of testing for his intellect and command abilities. I, on the other hand, would be in it for the glory and the sharp uniform. So long as I didn't actually have to fight."

Monica, Kelly and Sheena snorted in unison. Syleris just shook her head.

Jack nodded and smirked. "Yep. He'd be the no-nonsense combat commander and I'd be the screw-up that he'd have to dishonorably discharge for slacking off at my post."

Kelly shook her head. "Oh my god. That's terrible Jack."

He eyed her. "I did mention the jack and cokes right? Not exactly a first rate mental effort by either of us." He looked back at the group. "By the way, anyone else think the burgers were better than you were expecting?"

Syleris shrugged. "Wouldn't know. I've never had one before today." She nodded. "I do like 'em though."

Kelly nodded. "Actually yeah, I noticed that too."

Sheena glanced between the two humans. "Why? Cheeseburgers are everywhere in this country right? Aren't they all made the same?"

Jack and Kelly shook their heads.

"Oh no." Kelly explained. "Some places make terrible burgers."

Jack nodded. "Yep. Last time I was here the burgers were basically charred bricks on a bun."

"Well mine certainly smells good." Monica stated. "Also Jack," She looked up at him. "I, for one, think it was a good thing that you didn't enlist."

He looked over at the cyclops curiously.

"If you had, we might not all be here to enjoy this very fun day." She stated positively.

"Fun for some of you..." Syleris grumbled. She folded her wing-hands on the table and huffed.

The cyclops looked over at the harpy briefly. "I'm working on it, I'm working on it."

Jack felt a pang of guilt and sympathy for his most recent homestay.

"Sorry Syleris." She looked over at him. "I'll admit this whole event is more for Sula and Tetra's sake." He jerked his head at Kelly. "At least as far as my household is concerned."

The blonde woman nodded. "You should have seen Lucas on the ride here. Bouncing off the walls like a kid on crack."

"Oh man." Jack said.

"I had to ask Maiko to hold him down at least once." She gave a relieved sigh. "He got the message and calmed down enough after that."

"Think it's everything he wanted?" Jack asked.

"Let's find out." She straightened her stance and gave a wave at someone behind Jack. "Lucas! Over here!"

Jack pivoted over and watched Kelly's liminals approach their table. The lizardman had on a full tactical vest and green camo fatigues. Maiko seemed to be wearing something akin to a vintage ninja outfit.

Maiko had a serenely content expression as she sat next to Kelly. Lucas choose a spot opposite Jack and gruffly planted himself. The whole table shook. Everybody except Maiko blinked and stared at the lizardman.

"When I asked you to bring your homestay Jack." He began in a low tone. "I was thinking something like a Pan Faun or a Usagimimi." He sighed heavily. "You know, something small, harmless, like yourself."

Jack choked back an indignant protest.

"Something fairly fast at least," Lucas continued. "to provide a modicum of challenge."

The lizardman raised his gaze to match with Jack's eyes. "Not two alpha predators that double team and outmaneuver everything that challenges them." He snarled through his razor sharp teeth.

Jack pressed his lips together and tried not to smile. "I take it you became a victim of 'Lady Death' as well?"

"Golden Death!" He raised his hand in the air as he corrected Jack. "Your crazy echidna's lost her goddamn mind." Despite his irate ranting Lucas couldn't keep a slight grin from undermining his righteous anger rhetoric.

Jack could barely hold in his laughter. His belly shook with the effort.

Lucas raised his other hand abruptly. "And your arachne!" He pointed a claw at Jack's chest. "Oh is she ever the enabler. And a cheat." He grumbled. "Climbing over walls, luring us into ambushes, distracting us from the true threat."

Despite knowing the exact answer, Jack asked. "The true threat?"

Lucas' eyes widened. "The true threat, which is your freakin' echidna!"

"So Lucas," Kelly interjected. "Are you having a good time?"

He slapped both hands on the table, rattling it again. "I'm having a blast!" He wasn't even trying to hide his grin now.

Jack chuckled and looked over at the ryujin. "And you Maiko. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I am having a lovely time here Jack."

He smiled and nodded back. "Good to hear." He looked back at Lucas. "So is your game done? Are they on their way?"

The lizardman folded his arms. "Their throng of sycophants are probably still fawning over them." He growled.

Jack chuckled lightly and got up. "Well I should get some food for them too. Want anything?"

"A dozen cheeseburgers." He barked.

Jack blinked a couple times and looked over at Kelly.

" **Four** cheeseburgers." She emphasized.

Lucas gave Kelly a hurt expression. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, five." She relented.

Jack nodded. "And you Maiko?"

"One shall suffice for my needs." She answered. "Thank you Jack."

He left the table and approached the counter of the concession stand. Figuring he'd need at least as many burgers for his girls as Kelly's liminals requested Jack doubled the order.

The cashier raised an eyebrow. Jack flipped out his Exchange issued expenses card. "I'm with the liminals over there." He thumbed back at his table. The cashier took the card and swiped it wordlessly. The request was processed and he handed the card back.

"It'll be bit." He informed in a dull tone. "Want a tray?"

Jack nodded, stepped off to the side and leaned back against the brick wall. He whipped out his smart phone and scanned the local news items for anything of interest.

"Hey you."

Jack blinked and looked up from his phone. A tactical gear aficionado with an expensive looking marker slung over his shoulder approached. He had a thick layer of make-up (pardon, camo face paint) that obscured his ancestry. Though Jack was fairly certain he was some Caucasian stock.

"You the guy that brought all those monster hotties?"

Jack grimaced behind his phone. He took a breath before answering.

"Yes, I host three liminals." He stated.

"Daaaamn. Three of them." The male human that Jack had decided to mentally dub 'dudebro', exclaimed.

"You must get some great action, man." dudebro asserted.

Jack paused a second to keep a calm demeanor. "It can be challenging at times."

"So like, which one's the best, man?"

Jack snickered at the open ended nature of the question, and decided to exploit it.

"Well Tetra and Sula seem to be matched in their knowledge of languages." He informed. dudebro blinked. "Between them they could probably act as translators for any two people on the planet. Although hmmm.." Jack tapped the side of his chin with his forefinger. "I wonder if there are any liminal developed languages that they would know. I'll have to ask."

dudebro held up a hand. "No wait what I mean is-"

Jack barreled on. "And Syleris can remember everything she reads, so she's got loads of potential knowledge. And she can run really really fast."

"Dude no that's not-"

"Tetra can make clothes out her own silk. She can climb up walls and probably across ceilings. Sula's tail is hella strong, but she's good at playing with kids."

dudebro gritted his teeth. "No man I wanna know if-"

"If Lucas' tail would grow back if it got chopped off." Jack finished for him while nodding in agreement. "That'd be pretty cool. Maiko's antlers are fairly interesting too. I wonder if they are actually like deer horns or possibly some sort of dragon horn." He shrugged a shoulder. "She is a ryujin so... maybe."

"Dude!" dudebro half shouted. "Are they good at f-"

"Hey buddy."

dudebro glanced at the concession stand. The cashier slid a paper tray across the counter. "You want your hot dogs or what?"

dudebro grimaced as he walked over to the counter and picked up his food.

"Fag." He hurled at Jack before walking away.

"I wonder if Monica can see in different spectrums, or if Sheena can make herself grow into a godzilla like creature or something or maybe-" Jack stopped when he figured dudebro was too far away to hear him.

He pocketed his phone and approached the counter.

"I told you. It'll be a bit." The cashier said.

Jack held up a hand. "I know, I just wanted to thank you."

The cashier's eyes darted in the direction dudebro left. "Yeah, we get guys like that."

Jack nodded grimly. "How often?"

The cashier shrugged. "Everyday. But they usually only say stupid crap like that when there's a lot of 'em around, like today."

Jack inclined his head a bit. "'A lot of 'em?'"

The cashier shrugged. "You brought like a dozen liminals didn't you?"

Jack snorted at the inflated count. " **I** only brought my three homestays."

The cashier blinked. "Oh." He shook his head. "Eh, I've learned not to pay attention to that sort of thing."

Jack frowned. "You seem awfully blasé about liminals."

The cashier shrugged. "Comes with working with one everyday."

Jack blinked. "A liminal works here?"

The cashier hooked a thumb toward the interior of the building. Jack leaned over the counter and craned his neck. Sure enough, a large man with charcoal colored skin, large partially flappy ears and a pig-like snout stood at the grill with a cooking apron over his clothes and a spatula in his hand. His extra wide body just barely cleared the space between the wall and the grill.

"Whoa cool." Jack breathed.

The cook heard him and glanced over at Jack. "Hey Derek! I told you not to let anyone look back here."

Derek held up a hand. "It's cool man. He's a host."

The cook stomped up toward Derek but didn't walk past the opening of the counter. "I am not some 'man'." He grumbled.

Derek dipped his head and looked toward the register. "Okay man, I'm sorry."

Jack held a finger out at the cook. "You're an orc right?"

He blinked and glanced at Jack. "Hrmm. Yes. I am an orc."

Jack stretched out his hand. "Cool. My name's Jack."

The orc examined Jack's hand, then up at his face. After another moment's pause the orc seemed to make a mental shrug and grasped Jack's hand. "Rukh."

Jack nodded at Rukh and released the handshake. "You make really good burgers Rukh."

The orc leaned back and regarded the human. "Thank you." He turned his head toward the grill and sniffed. "Speaking of which..."

Jack held up his hand. "Oh, don't let me keep you. I'm gonna need those for my friends."

Rukh glanced back at Jack before walking away. "Right..."

Jack looked over at Derek. "How long has he worked here?"

Derek shrugged. "Don't know. He was here when I started two months ago."

"Hmm..." Jack whipped out his phone again and stepped to the side. He brought up a notepad app and made a quick entry. He reviewed some of the older notes then closed the app and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

Derek raised his chin at Jack and slid a tray full of boxed burgers toward him. Jack retrieved it, thanked him and Rukh, and proceeded back to his table.

Jack noticed that Sula and Tetra had returned from their adventure. The echidna, dressed in her own dark form-fitting long sleeve shirt under an equipment harness and a completely unnecessary eye-patch, was making large movements with her arms and talking animatedly. Likely recalling every 'kill' she claimed.

Tetra was dressed in a similar outfit, save for the central zipper pulled down kinda low. Instead of an eye-patch however, she wore a belt with a red hour-glass looking buckle. The arachne stood to the side and watched her fellow predator's antics with a satisfied if a bit amused smile.

" -and then Golden Death's last victims tried to escape by hiding in the ruined fortress." Sula's voice was raspy and deep. "Silly victims, Death cannot be avoided, Death finds them." She coiled a part of her tail under herself. "Death circled the last bastion of resistance, committing each remaining victim's location and their numbers to memory." She closed her eyes and made an inclusive gesture at Tetra. "With the consultation of Lady Widow-maker," Sula closed her other hand into a fist and opened her eyes with maniacal determination. "And the assistance of Death's legionem aeternum, the victims were surrounded and annihilated." She raised both hands in the air like she was holding orbs of power. "Golden Death claims victory!"

The others at the table clapped in mild applause, even Lucas. Sula bowed slightly. "Your accolades honor Death."

"I see you've been having fun." Jack observed while placing the tray of burgers on the table.

Sula's visible eye locked on the food. "Ah, servant, excellent timing."

Jack looked up at her with a eyebrow raised. "Servant?"

Tetra raised a hand to get Jack's attention. She slowly mouthed 'play along'. Jack blinked and then shook his head bemusedly. He picked up a pair of water bottles from their cooler and gave one to Sula.

"Golden Death is grateful, servant." She said the last word in her normal voice. Jack rolled his eyes. He stepped over to Tetra and handed her a water bottle.

"You've been watching out for her right?" He asked just above a whisper.

The arachne snickered and took the offered bottle. "Widow-maker watches all, servant."

Jack rolled his whole head back. "Oh my gods, not you too."

She winked three eyes and chuckled. "Just enjoying the moment Jack." In a more sober tone she continued. "But yes, I have been observing her behavior during the game. The only weapon she's used are these..." She hefted her own marker. "rentals."

"Good. That's good." Jack nodded his head. "Where'd she get the eye-patch?"

"From one of our teammates." Tetra explained. "He said he was a..." She tapped a claw on her chin. "How did he put it? A Burt Russel fan."

"Kurt Russell." Jack corrected. "I'll explain the reference later. Or better yet, we'll watch one of my copies of the 'Escape From' movies after we get back."

"I do like your choice in movies." She grinned at him.

He snorted. "They're cult classics." He warned. "Not everyone likes 'em."

She tilted her head quizzically. " **Cult** classic?"

Jack blinked a couple times. "Oh, not actual 'cult' cults." He rotated a wrist a couple times while clarifying. "With the withdrawal from society and mass suicide insanity." He held his hand palm up. "Certain movies have devoted fan bases, despite glaringly bad performances, ridiculous plot lines or audience insulting gimmicks."

"Ah." She stated and held up a claw. "Like real cults that expect their followers to accept contradictory doctrines and follow arbitrary and possibly harmful rules."

Jack nodded while looking up. "Yeah I guess that's how that term sort of applies." He focused back down at her. "It's kinda hard to define though. Cause it also covers really good TV shows and films that have also have strong followings but due to circumstances didn't get as much recognition as the fans of the material say it warrants." He held his hand palm up again. "I can really only give examples of either."

Tetra inclined her head. "So... give me one."

"Okay well, have you ever heard of Firefly?"

"I got it!"

Everyone turned and looked over at Monica. She lifted her project in the air.

"I got it. " She exclaimed again.

"Really?" Syleris asked excitedly.

"Yep." Monica nodded and handed over the modified paintball marker to the harpy. "Wanna try it out?"

The harpy clutched the marker tightly. "Oh yes, yes yes yes." She adjusted her grip, and then sped over to the shooting range.

Monica raised her hand and jogged after her. "Ach, wait up. I have to see how it performs. I might need to make more adjustments."

Jack watched as Monica entered the range, then turned back to Tetra. "Hey, you mind if I check that out." He thumbed behind himself. "I'm really curious about what she did."

Tetra closed her eyes and nodded. "Of course Jack."

"Thanks." He returned to the table and retrieved his rental. "I'll tell you all about the space adventures of Nathan Fillion later."

Tetra blinked as her host left. "Who the hell is Nathan Fillion?"

Jack jogged down to the range and walked over to Syleris and Monica. "So it works?"

Syleris pointed the marker at a nearby target and squeezed a lever.

'Pop' 'Splat'

One stop sign maybe five yards into the range was graced with fresh coat of orange paint.

"Cool." Jack stated.

"Isn't it?" Syleris placed it sideways on the wide wooden rail. Jack took a step closer and examined it for himself.

"Ahh I see." Jack pointed at the lever that Syleris had used to fire the marker. "It's like those really old crossbow designs from the middle ages. No trigger guard, so her whole hand can fit."

"Correct." Monica stated.

"Hey Jack." Syleris gripped her modified marker and took a shooting stance. "Accuracy contest. Ten shots." She grinned confidently at him. "Furthest target hit, wins."

Jack grinned back and assumed a similar stance. "You're on." He looked over at the cyclops. "Monica, mind refereeing us?"

She nodded and smiled. "Of course. I'll call each shot. As always," She waved a hand at the harpy. "Ladies first."

Syleris grinned smugly at Jack, who just snorted in response.

"First shot." Monica announced.

The initial shots of each contestant went wide of their mark and they each learned to be less ambitious with their follow-ups. Both shooters choose and landed targets much closer to themselves. Then they gradually improved their range and kept even with themselves until it was time for the last shot.

"Final shot." Monica announced.

Syleris decided to increase her lead by an impossible margin by aiming at ,ironically enough, a paint can hanging off a rope way near the back. She adjusted her stance, angled the marker, and then squeezed the trigger.

The ball flew and splattered on her target, causing it to sway slightly.

She threw a fist in the air. "Haha!"

"Son of a..." Jack grumbled.

Syleris snickered at her host. "Beat that, Jack."

Jack frowned while aiming his own marker. He took his time, steadied his breath and squeezed the trigger.

His shot flew, and for fleeting moment he'd thought he would at least match hers. Until his paintball ricocheted off of the curve of the can and onto the ground.

"Sunuva!"

Both monster girls looked at him concernedly at his reaction.

"But you hit the target." Monica said.

"Yeah..." Jack acknowledged. "But the ball didn't break, so it doesn't count." He straitened up and replaced the sock on his marker.

Monica was still looking at him dubiously.

"In paintball," He started to explain. "If the ball hits but doesn't break, it doesn't count. There's no paint splatter to mark where it hit." They both leaned their heads back slightly. "Think of it like firing a dud round."

Monica nodded. "Okay, I think I understand that."

Syleris blinked once."So.." She hesitated a bit before smiling hopefully. "I won?"

Jack nodded at her while throwing his shoulder sling into place. "You won. Congrats."

"Yayyy!" She cheered and threw another fist into the air. "So. What do I win?"

Jack blinked at her. "I wasn't aware we were playing for stakes."

She grinned conceitedly. "We are now."

He rolled his eyes. "How convenient for you."

"Isn't it?" She stated with an impish smirk. She put a wing near her chin. "Now what should my reward be?"

"The admiration of your fellow liminals and your host." Monica stated with cheerful finality.

Syleris waved a wing. "Nahh. I already got that."

Jack shook his head and turned and left the range. Syleris followed. "What should I get? What. Should I. Get?"

On concerned impulse Jack stopped and spun back toward the harpy. "Syleris."

The harpy looked at him deviously. "Oh don't worry Jack, I'll think of something good."

"You're forgetting something." He looked pointedly at her modified marker.

Monica noticed it as well. "Oh my, you are."

Syleris blinked and looked between them disbelievingly. Then she stared at her marker...and its uncovered barrel.

"Oh shoot." She exclaimed and patted her pants with her free wing-hand. "Where'd I leave it?"

"Probably back at the range." Monica suggested.

Syleris spun in place and darted back into the shack. A moment later she returned with her marker properly covered with a barrel sock.

"There, got it." She slung her marker over her shoulder. "Now as for my prize..."

Jack displayed a Machiavellian grin. "I'm afraid there is no prize for you, my dear."

Dumbfounded shock took over her features. "What? Why not?" She demanded.

Jack held up a finger. "You violated the park rules concerning safety. Therefore all prizes earned in any shooting contests on the park grounds are forfeit."

"Wha...?" Her jaw hung open a sec. "There is no rule like that."

Monica held up her own finger. "I must concur with your host." She smiled at the stunned harpy. "The rules are quite clear concerning stipulations of the forfeiture of prizes. And violating park safety standards is very near the top."

Syleris stamped a foot. "There is no rule." She insisted.

Monica and Jack shook their heads in unison.

"Ugh! There is no rule." She stomped passed the MON agent and Jack. "You two are insufferable."

Jack snorted at that."Says the gloating harpy." He mumbled under his breath.

As the trio approached their table, Kelly waved to them.

"Hey you guys up for a round? I think we're all going."

"Yeah sure." Jack replied. "But umm..." He looked concernedly at all the ammunition and other items that would be left unattended. "I wonder if we shouldn't leave someone here. To watch our stuff."

Kelly blinked at him. "Do people actually steal stuff here?"

Jack shook his head. "Almost never. But I don't like taking the chance."

"I will stay and watch vigil Jack." Maiko volunteered. She set her marker down and slid into the nearest seat at the table.

"Okay..uh thanks Maiko." Jack nodded.

"Have fun." She waved as they all left.

The group lined up and joined several others waiting for a game. The officials split the teams at random. To everyone's relief Tetra and Sula were placed separately. They gave each other a predator's grin before mingling with their new teammates.

This new game course was a decent walk past a few others. It was kind of a post-apocalyptic scene. Rusting vehicles and cement blocks placed haphazardly around a mostly flat field.

Jack followed Monica, Lucas and Tetra at the far end of the course. The course, Jack noted, that had lots of clumps of tall grass.

"We are so screwed." He shook his head in dismay.

"I can find her Jack." Tetra reassured him. "But with the lack of tall cover around here, I'll need assistance."

"What kind of assistance?" Monica asked.

Tetra waved a hand dismissively. "Just keep her throng of minions off me."

"What about the harpy?" Lucas interjected. "She's pretty fast right?"

"I can get her." Monica nodded. "But I'll need to concentrate."

Jack smirked. "So we keep the dastardly villains away from our women." He turned and raised a fist toward Lucas. "Like the ancient knights of yore."

Lucas grinned and completed the fist bump with Jack. "Like the deep warriors of the chaos age."

Jack blinked and was about to ask about whatever the hell Lucas alluded too, when the main referee announced the game was starting in five seconds. He shook his head and gripped his marker.

Jack scanned the available cover and chose a spot behind an overturned bus. He prepared to run.

"GO!" The ref announced. Jack took off. Tetra, Monica, and Lucas seemed to have the same idea he did. The allied liminals reached the bus first. Tetra extended her legs just enough for her top pair of eyes to see over it.

Jack reached the bus just as Tetra starting reporting.

"At least two thirds of them are heading to our right. Syleris definitely headed left." She announced.

"Hammer and anvil." Monica deduced. "That's Sheena's style."

Tetra ducked after a shot whizzed past her head.

"Whoa, they saw you?" Jack blurted.

"Apparently." She grunted. "More likely that Sula sniffed me out."

"Oh crap." Jack exclaimed. "I forgot she could do that."

"We'll need to flush em out in the open so I can get a clear shot." Monica surmised. She looked at her fellow liminals. "Tetra, Lucas. You'll have to be the bait. Swing around our left and skim the edge of the field. Make them turn their backs toward us."

The lizardman and arachne nodded and sprinted off together. Several guys from the opposing team took shots at them. A few even stepped out of their own cover.

"Jack, watch my back." Monica commanded, and then started firing flanking shots at her opponents.

"On it." Jack acknowledged. He turned away from the cyclops and readied his marker. He saw the rest of his team holding fast on the other side of the field. But no opponents came into view.

His heartbeat was almost as loud in his head as Monica's shots from right next to him. He kept his breathing steady. He scanned the area around - _What was that?_

Something flitted at the edge of his vision. He glanced up at the top of the overturned bus. While kneeling he scooted back a step and tried to get a better view of - _There it is again._

Creeping trepidation leaked into his voice as he called his teammate. "M-monica."

The cyclops withdrew from her corner and glanced at Jack concernedly. "What? What is it?"

He pointed at the top of their cover with the barrel of his marker. "I think Sula climbed the other side."

Her eye widened in realization. "That's why." She spun in place and aimed her own marker where Jack indicated. The tip of something golden flitted over the top of the bus.

"Fall back!" Monica shouted while firing her marker. Jack turned and ran for a rusting car behind them. He pumped his legs as several paintballs screamed by his head. He ducked and slid around the trunk.

Safely behind cover, he peaked back and tried to find Monica. It wasn't hard. She had a hand above her head and was casually walking toward the nearest edge of the boundary string for the field. There were a couple of fresh orange splotches on her overalls.

"Damn it, she's out." Jack muttered. He peered around and tried to get any glimpse of Sula.

He saw a few guys from the opposing team run across the field. But he didn't see any of his teammates. Jack crossed to the other side of the car and spotted a welcome sight. The humans on his team not only held against the initial assault but had turned it back as well.

He made a snap decision and sprinted for the nearest group of them. One of them aimed at Jack. He flashed his armband. "Same team, same team." The guy paused a second and nodded. Jack reached the middle of their cover, a chest-high concrete block, and knelt.

"Hey man, what happened over there?" One of the guys wearing a reverse angled SOX hat asked.

"Sula, I mean, the lamia climbed our cover. Had to fall back." Jack explained.

"Daaaamn, that's hard core." He exclaimed.

Jack nodded. "It certainly makes things interesting."

"Didn't we have a couple monsters on our team?" The other guy, wearing a custom print face mask, asked. "Where are they?"

"Have you seen a harpy or a kitsune around?" Jack asked him.

"Uh no, I don't think so." He said.

"Then the arachne and lizardman on **our team** are doing their job." Jack concluded. "We gotta watch out for the lamia though. She likes to hide in the tall grass."

"That's crazy." Reverse Cap said. "I knew this shit would be more fun with monsters running around."

Jack snorted and couldn't help smiling. "I'm glad you feel that way."

A familiar cackling froze his blood.

"The hell was that!?" Custom Print cried out.

Jack gripped his marker and scanned around slowly. "She's here. Call out as soon as you see her. She's fast."

"Damn, this shit's crazy." Reverse Cap awed.

Despite being stalked by Sula, again, Jack grinned. _Stay focused, she doesn't have a partner to cause a distraction this time._

He scanned the tall grass for any sign of her: foliage that swayed against the wind, a glint of light reflecting off her scales, those 'D' shaped hair clips she always wore, even while sleeping. _Seriously, she wears them while sleeping. What's up with that?_

"I think I see something." Custom print announced.

Jack glanced at Custom Print, then in the direction he was looking. Something on the other side of their cover moved in the grass. Jack immediately fired a shot at it.

The thing, likely her tail, darted toward the rusted car Jack had used for cover barely a minute ago. Custom Print and Reverse Cap fired as well.

On adrenaline fueled impulse, Jack broke cover and ran for the other side of the rusting car. He held his marker out in front of him, ready to fire at a moment's notice.

His gamble payed off. There Sula was, her human half mostly upright and peering through the rusted car.

As he rounded the corner to get a clear shot, Sula noticed him and turned in surprise. They fired at the same time.

Sula's shot stung Jack's arm. Jack's shot splattered on her tactical vest just above her waist.

They both paused and looked at where they'd been hit.

"Ugh, Jack!" Sula yelped. "You're not supposed to hurt a liminal. It's against the law."

Jack smirked behind his mask and pointed at her with his free arm. "No no, missy. You signed the waiver for this place. Paintball shots fired in a game are allowed."

"Hmmph."

Jack shouldered his marker and raised a hand above his head. "Come on, Miss Death. Let's get off the field."

He turned around and walked toward the nearest boundary string. Sula darted forward and caught up to him. "That's 'Golden Death' to you, host."

Jack just kept smirking behind his mask.

"Hey man!" Custom Print shouted. "Didja get her?"

Jack turned toward his 'living' teammates. "Yeah." He shouted back. "But, she got me too."

"Worth." Reverse Cap said. He gave a thumb's up. "Way to take one for the team, man."

Jack nodded and looked back at the boundary string. He held it up and waved his other hand forward.

"Ladies first." He offered.

She 'harrumphed' indignantly and ducked under the string. Jack did the same and they proceeded to the staging area for the course they just left.

He looked over at the lamia. It was hard to tell with the face mask on, but from her posture and the slight twitching of her ears, he could tell she was happy.

"So, Golden Death, still having a good time?" He asked.

She glanced back at him with a dark glint in her eyes. "Oh yes, host. Golden Death quite enjoys hunting humans for sport."

Jack snorted and shook his head. He stopped suddenly when she grasped his arm.

She was looking down. "Seriously though Jack. Thank you for this."

He nodded sympathetically at her. "This was Lucas' idea, ya know, and Kelly coordinated most of it."

She looked up at him. "But you brought all three of us. Even though I almost hurt you and..."

Jack held a up a hand. "Technically all three of you have almost hurt me."

She cocked her head to the side. "What did Tetra do to you?"

"She strung me up by my ankles breifly during our interview." Jack answered nonchalantly.

The lamia blinked a couple times, then her expression hardened a bit. "Those arachne." She spat.

Jack nodded. "Yeah I wasn't too happy about that either." His expression sobered. "She'd probably argue that she was in complete control of her actions, and that I was never in any danger." He shrugged. "Freaked me out though."

Sula's eyes flashed and she made fist with her other hand. Jack placed his free hand on hers. "But just like Syleris' need to run, Tetra needs to spin her webs." He looked into her eyes intently. "Just like you need to channel your aggressiveness."

Sula held her fist for a few seconds and then released it. She let go of Jack's arm as well.

"You all have different needs." Jack continued. "It's my job to see to them."

She let out a deep breath and nodded. "I'm really glad you figured that out." She glanced back up at him. "When I got to America, I knew I had to behave as nice as possible to even have a chance at getting a host. I had no idea it would take as long as it did. So I just kept penting it up."

"When I moved into the house I was so used to doing that." She shook her head. "I think subconsciously I told myself I shouldn't do anything aggressive around you." She looked down. "I-I was afraid that you would reject me like the others had."

Despite her honesty, Jack felt a little pang of hurt at the very idea that he or anyone would kick Sula out of their house. "No Sula. Never." He declared. "I would never reject you."

She looked at Jack wide eyed. "After all." He continued. "We're family right?"

She gasped and then hugged him, pretty hard too. But no part of her tail wrapped around his legs or torso this time. He still almost lost balance though.

"Oh Jack." She said breathless. "You have no idea what that means to me."

"I think...I have...a clue...or...two." He struggled to say.

She loosened her hug slightly and giggled. "Sorry Jack. I'm just so glad you understand."

"I..do my best." He gasped. She let go and giggled bashfully again. Jack straightened out his shirt. "You can be yourself around me Sula. Just y'know, be careful about it." He poked at his belly. "Squishy human and all that."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Of course Jack."

"Come on." He jerked his head toward the staging area. "The others are probably waiting for us."

"Right." She answered.

The two of them tucked into the group milling about the dirt path. Monica spotted Jack and waved them over.

"So who won?" Jack asked casually as he approached.

"It's still going on." She answered while looking back at the field. She squinted slightly. "I can see Syleris darting around and Tetra trying to chase her down, but she's too fast."

Jack looked back at the field himself but he could only see the remaining human members of each team taking potshots at each other. There weren't a whole lot left on either side.

"It must frustrate her to no end that she can't use her webs here." Jack commented.

"Maybe." Monica retorted. "Still think she's having fun either way." She glanced at Sula. "You know how predators can get sometimes." The echidna preened at her words.

"Oh yes. Death explained as much to her loyal servant." Sula agreed in her other persona. "This simulated war facility is quite enjoyable."

Jack shook his head. "'Simulated war facility.'" He paused and thought for moment. "Huh, that'd probably be a good band name."

Both liminals gazed at him curiously. He waved a hand. "Nevermind. Random tangent."

The round went on a few more minutes before the refs called for time. Neither side won but Jack got the sense that no one was particularly unhappy about it either.

The rest of the liminals and Kelly joined Jack in the staging area before departing for the lobby field.

Jack smiled as he overheard his and Kelly's homestays recall each thrilling moment on their way back.

As they passed the safety zone most of the people removed their masks. Jack did the same and noticed that Kelly wasn't telling any of her 'war stories.' He side stepped to get closer to her and asked. "Where were you?"

She flashed a grin. "Oh I stayed behind a freezer and tried to shoot Lucas."

The lizardman's eyes flashed and he stomped over to his host. "That was you?"

Her grin stretched to shark-like proportions. "I was supporting my team."

Lucas narrowed his eyes at her. "I promised myself that if I ever found the human audacious enough to harass me like that I would-" He shut his mouth abruptly and then clenched a fist while flashing his own toothy grin. "I would personally show them my **admiration** for their initiative."

Kelly giggled and looked back at Jack. "He's such a sweetie isn't he?"

Jack chuckled. "Yep, Lucas is just a big softie."

The lizardman focused his glare at Jack and pointed a claw at him. "Watch it Jack. I still haven't forgiven you for pulling a bait and switch on me."

The human just rolled his eyes in response.

The rest of the games went on much the same way. Although it was probably unnecessary, someone stayed behind and watched the group's stuff while the others played at war.

Until the last round when Jack and Kelly both decided to sit out. Most of the liminals were going to object until Sheena pointed out that the drivers should rest up before transporting their homestays back to their respective abodes.

They accepted that logic and each of them loaded up the last of the ammunition. Win, lose, or draw they were going to go out with a bang.

"So you gotta tell me." Kelly initiated after waving at their liminals. "Why are you hosting **three** homestays?"

Jack sighed and summarized the events leading up to their current situation. Throughout his story Kelly asked lots of questions and required clarification on a few points. She stayed quiet during the part about his parents and for most of the tale after that.

"The 'home of the future' he called it?" She asked after Jack finished.

He nodded. "Yep, those are his exact words."

She shook her head lightly. "I gotta see this mansion for myself."

Jack smiled sheepishly. "It's not quite finished yet. Reggie and his crew are working on it today and probably tomorrow." He reached down and retrieved one of the few water bottles they had left. "When they have a day off maybe we can have a small party or something."

Kelly smiled. "That'd be fun."

"So I've told my story." Jack stated. "May I ask about..?" He stroked his cheek with two fingers, mirroring the scar on Kelly's face.

She blinked a couple times and raised a hand to her head. "Oh." She lowered it and looked to the side. "Sometimes I completely forget about that."

Jack leaned back a bit. "If you don't want to.."

"I don't." She stated with certainty.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's old news. No real use retreading it."

"Alright well..how about your place. Did your house need a lot of remodeling to accommodate Lucas and Maiko?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "I mean other than their tails, my homestays' bodies aren't radically different shape-wise from a human. We do have more space heaters and heated flooring than the average household I suppose. The biggest thing to get used to was the amount of cooking I have to do."

Jack smirked lightly. "For Lucas?"

Her eyes opened emphatically while nodding. "Oh yeah. I still have no clue how he maintains that figure while eating as much as he does. It's mind-boggling."

"Any theories?" Jack prodded.

She waved a hand casually. "Oh plenty." She spaced her hands apart widely. "From overly active mutated metabolism to a magically regulated black hole in his stomach."

Jack snorted. "I take it some alcohol was involved in this brainstorming session."

She nodded emphatically again. "Oh yeah. Maiko even contributed some ideas for his inexplicable appetite after a few glasses of schnapps."

"Really?" Jack tilted his head. "What's her theory?"

She looked up and squinted. "Something about... benign parasites embedded in his esophagus."

Jack laughed in his throat. "What?" He shook his head. "You take him in for medical checkups right?"

She nodded. "I pointed that out her too."

"What'd she say back?"

Kelly leaned forward and lowered her eyelids. "They're invisible."

Jack bent over laughing and pounded a fist on the table.

She laughed along. "I know right? It's crazy."

"Invisible." Jack repeated. "Wow..just wow."

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, she's kinda funny once she loosens up a bit."

Jack whipped out his phone and accessed the note app again. "Schnapps for Maiko." He said while typing. "Got it."

She giggled. "Oh, so it's going to be one of **those** parties?"

He shrugged. "Folks don't have to if they don't want to."

"Hmm." She glanced up and over Jack's shoulder. "Looks like that last game's letting out."

Jack nodded. "Right. I should gather up our stuff and get ready to go." He got up and separated the empty ammo boxes and other trash from their cooler. Kelly assisted and set her group's items aside for transport.

The final event's participants trickled in singles and pairs.

"Hmmm..." Kelly eyed the path leading to the field their homestays were supposedly at.

Jack looked over there himself. "Yeah..that's odd. We should have seen one of our group by now." He gathered the last of the empty ammo boxes in his arms. "I'm going to take care of this and then check it out." He snatched his facemask and put it partly on his head.

"Okay." She sighed and sat at the table facing the path.

Jack dumped his garbage and proceeded to the path while pulling down his mask. He noticed that several players had left the field but were lingering just outside the net.

He walked up to the safety net and peered through it. It was tough to make out any details but Jack could have sworn he saw Syleris dash by with Sula hot on her heels.

"Uh...What's going on?" He asked in general.

"Dude, the monsters are having a battle royale." The closest player to Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're trying to see who's the best among them." Another guy said.

"It's a monster mash!" Someone in the back shouted. Most of the crowd laughed at that one.

Jack face-palmed and shook his head. "I really hope one of mine doesn't win."

The first guy next to Jack shot him a look. "Why not?"

Jack lifted his head. "Cause they'll be absolutely unbearable to live with afterwards."

The guy chuckled once. "Ha, True."

"Ooooo" The crowd expressed their sympathy after one of the liminals took a shot to the faceplate.

Maiko stood up from her cover and raised a hand to indicate she was out. The crowd clapped for her as she exited the safety net.

"Hey Maiko." Jack greeted as he approached.

"Jack." She acknowledged.

"I'll ask how this all started later," He said. "but if you could let Kelly know what's going on..."

Maiko nodded sagely. "Of course." The ryujin hefted her rental and walked toward the lobby area.

"Hey so." One of players with a Disturbed t-shirt stepped up to Jack. "You know them?"

"Yeah." Jack answered and crossed back over to the net. "I'm a host."

"Cool." Disturbed uttered. "What's it like?"

Jack snorted. "It's challenging, but fun."

"Yeah? How do I become one?"

Jack shrugged. "Sign up for it. The Exchange has a website." He blinked and decided to add another detail. "Also it helps if you actually know a liminal and try to befriend them first."

"Hmm, I don't know any." Disturbed mused. "But I think I saw a few at the park the other day."

"Well good luck with that." Jack briefly nodded at him and turned back to the field. "Oh nice shot, Monica."

The cyclops had perched herself on a tower and managed to snipe Syleris as the harpy crested a small hill. The crowd clapped for her as she headed for the exit. Jack helped her get through the net.

"Ugh. Thanks Jack." The harpy grimaced. "How'd she get me? I was running near my top speed."

"Cyclops." Jack offered. "Really good vision."

"Hmmph, whatever." She crossed her arms. "Also I'm hungry. When's dinner?"

"I'll stop by a drive through on the way back home." He assured her. "Just be patient." He waved toward the lobby. "Why don't you spend the rest of your ammo at the range? I'll wait here for the others."

"Okay." She nodded and smiled. "Thanks for taking me out here."

Jack smiled back. "My pleasure."

In rapid succession, Lucas, Sheena and Monica were knocked out. The trio exited the net to applause. Jack greeted and congratulated them.

The lizardman grumbled about unfair advantages or something to that nature before he departed. The MON members silently agreed to stick with Jack, just in case.

Part of the crowd started chanting 'Golden Death'. A moment later the other half answered with 'Widow-maker'. Both sides cheered as loud as they could for their champion.

 _Oh no. This is going to be a Thing isn't it?_

Jack slumped his shoulders and despaired the new crisis he was in. Apparently sensing his distress. Both MON members decided to console him.

"What's the matter Jack?" Monica snickered behind her mask. "You're not going to cheer for your girls?"

He just grimaced in response.

Sheena stepped up to his other side. "Aww c'mon Jack. You must have a preference."

Jack folded his arms and said nothing.

"Oh, the strong silent type eh? I hear arachne really like that in a man." Monica commented.

Jack took a long patient breath.

"But he's such a nice guy. Taking in three students so far." Sheena pointed out. "Lamias are pretty fond of nice guys."

Jack stared ahead, trying to think of some solution that wouldn't be a complete disaster.

Fortunately, he didn't have to.

Sula slithered up to the referee near the net followed closely by Tetra. The crowd's chanting died down as both monster girls talked with the official.

After half a minute the ref raised his hand and declared "No contest."

Jack's eyes lit up. The crowd expressed their disappointment.

Mentally thanking whatever deity had intervened, Jack held the safety net entrance open for his homestays. "Welcome back girls, good match."

"Hey, what happened?" A guy from the crowd asked. The rest of them voiced that they wanted answers too.

Tetra tapped the top of her loader with a claw. It made a dull hollow thump. "We used all our ammunition."

To Jack's horror, several of the players produced ammo containers full of paintballs. "Here, take mine." "Take the whole pod." "I don't need mine any more"

The main ref stepped between the liminals and the crowd. "Sorry guys. We're closing down for the day."

They let out a collective "aaaawww."

Jack let out a relieved sigh.

"Come on, come on." The main ref said to the crowd. Jack started to lead his girls out as well when the ref whirled on him. "Not you."

Jack blinked and stayed in place. "Mind sticking around for minute? I wanna ask you something."

Jack glanced at his homestays and the MON girls. They either shook their heads or shrugged. As the crowd passed by several of them gave Sula and Tetra catcall comments. Jack gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and glared at the gawkers.

When the last of them cleared out the ref removed his safety mask.

He was probably in his late twenties. Partly spiky dark hair topped his decently handsome features. He reminded Jack of a few d-list celebrities like Jesse McCartney or Frankie Muniz.

He held out his hand to Jack. "My name's Ryan."

"Jack." He completed the greeting ritual. "I sense an incoming sales pitch."

Ryan chuckled. "Kind of." He pointed at Jack's mask. "You can take those off. There's no active games right now."

Jack and co. removed their masks and took a few seconds to breathe some fresh air.

"So." Jack asked. "What's this about?"

"Well, to put it not so delicately." He eyed Sula and Tetra. "You girls kick ass."

They grinned at the praise.

"And I've been talking to the regulars. At first they were unsure about playing with extra-species that can outrun, out climb and frankly outfight any given human." He held up a finger. "But after competing with and against the extra-species you brought today, they are excited at the idea. A lot of them talked about the new dynamics of mixed species teams competing against each other."

Jack nodded. "That's cool. What do you want us to do?"

"What I want, is more extra-species to attend my park."

Jack blinked. "This place is yours?"

Ryan shrugged. "Well technically it's my dad's. But I'm the general manager."

"Okay. So what? You want us to make a commercial for you?"

Ryan nodded. "In essence. I want a few clips of extra-species in action on a field. And maybe a voice-over from them as well. "

Jack snickered. "I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite paintball field in Illinois."

Ryan paused a second, then barked a laugh at the old meme. "Yeah I guess that's what I'd like." He grinned.

The monster-girls just blinked and tried to figure out whatever the hell the weird humans were talking about. Sheena shook her head and raised a hand. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid that I can't help you."

Ryan looked over at the kitsune. Jack turned around as well. She placed a hand on her chest. "As a member of MON and an employee of the U.S. Government I cannot promote one business over any other."

Monica nodded. "That's right." She pointed a finger at Jack. "And consequently, as a government paid host, neither can you."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh right." He looked back at Ryan. "Sorry man."

"But we can do this." Sula piped up. "We're guests of the United States. And I happen to like this paintball facility very much." She looked directly at Ryan. "I would be happy to help."

Ryan smiled at the lamia's offer.

Tetra put a hand on Sula's shoulder. "Before we get ahead of ourselves." She hooked a clawed thumb at herself. "What's in it for us?"

Ryan darted an appraising look at the arachne. After a moment he grinned sharply. "I can issue discounts for future attendance to my place and pay both of you a one-time fee for services rendered."

Tetra made a pondering look and tapped a claw on her chin. "You'll have this in writing?"

Ryan nodded. "I can draw up a formal contract."

Jack hummed and glanced at Sheena. "We'll probably need a lawyer to look at it won't we?"

She nodded and retrieved a business card from one of her pockets. She handed it to Ryan. "E-mail the contract to this address. I'll make sure it gets to the right people."

Ryan glanced at the card and then pocketed it. "Thank you." He looked over at Jack. "I'll look forward to hearing from you." Then he tipped an imaginary hat at Sula and Tetra. "Ladies."

Jack and co. followed Ryan to the lobby and went to their table. After returning all the rental equipment each group separated and made for their respective vehicles. Kelly and her homestays hopped in her van and left.

Some motion across the parking lot caught Jack's eye. He stared at it a second then turned back to his girls. "Hey I want to check something out real quick. Won't take long." He started jogging away.

The girls glanced at each other then at Jack. Monica looked ahead at where he seemed to be going and took in a sharp breath. "Why is he...?"

The other girls looked where she did, and then all of them went after Jack at once. Syleris got to him first and grabbed his arm. "Jack, what are you doing?" She cried.

He turned around with an alarmed expression. The rest of the girls gathered around him with concerned looks. "Uh, hey. What's wrong?"

Sula pointed behind him. "Jack, that's an orc."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah I know. I can see that."

"Orcs are very dangerous Jack." Monica advised. "You don't want to just run up to one and say hello."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Rukh seemed pretty decent to me."

Each of the girls was taken aback. Syleris even let her hold on Jack's arm slip.

"You...know his name?" Tetra said haltingly.

"Yeah I met him at the concession stand." He explained. "He's the cook."

They all stared at Jack in silent disbelief. The minimal signs of life from all of them was really creeping him out.

"Um.." He held up a hand. "If it really upsets all of you, I'll let it go."

They still didn't say anything.

"I ate...orc food." Sheena barely murmured.

Jack nodded his head slowly again. "Uh huh. The cheeseburgers. He prepared them."

The sound of heavy footsteps drew Jack's gaze behind him. Rukh stood in the grass just outside the parking lot.

Jack waved at him. "Hey Rukh."

The orc nodded. "Human."

"Call me Jack." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to say hello."

The orc glanced at the girls behind Jack then back at him. "Hello."

Behind Jack, Sheena stepped forward a few paces and assumed a fighting stance.

Rukh lowered his eyebrows. "Please kitsune. I wish no violence."

Sheena's ears folded back and she growled. Alarmed, Jack stood in front of her and held his hands out. "Agent Sheena." Jack tried to make his voice officious and commanding. "Stand down."

She barely glanced at Jack. "You don't know."

He blinked a couple times. "I don't know..what?"

"You don't know what those bastards did to my country." She snarled.

Jack lowered his arms and stood straight. "What happened?"

When she didn't answer right away, Monica stepped up next to her. "A group of orcs committed an act of terror in Japan a few months ago."

Now it was Jack's turn to be taken aback. Behind him Rukh groaned and looked away.

"Was anybody killed?" Jack asked breathless.

"Not for lack of trying." Sheena rumbled in her throat. "And because of stupid loopholes in Japan's Exchange laws, all they were punished with was deportment. They all deserved far worse."

"Those idiots **were** punished." Rukh informed.

Sheena's stance relaxed a degree from surprise and Jack spun around.

Rukh faced the kitsune directly. "All six were thrown into Zrun Gozzad Dungeon. For life."

Jack's eyes widened. "For life?"

Rukh gave him a grievous stare. "It was reported that they attempted to rape one of their hostages." Jack's own expression turned serious. "The matriarchy takes a dim view on such behavior. Especially considering the circumstances." He waved a hand in the air. "The fact that their attack took place on foreign soil and in full view of the non-orc public greatly angered the clans.

Sheena gritted her fangs together. "One of them escaped."

Rukh nodded. "And Clan Rathrul informed the Japanese government of that fact and his likely intention to return to the country that humiliated him."

"He was captured by your local authorities and handed back over to Matriarch Rathrul." Rukh snickered. "Where he now serves as her snaga."

All the liminals near Jack save Syleris winced and looked disgusted at the same time.

"No one sullies the reputation of Matriarch Rathrul." Rukh's expression deepened into a full unpleasant grin. "No one ever will."

Sheena relaxed her stance fully after a few seconds of contemplation. "Why didn't Clan Rathrul inform Japan about the punishment for the one that escaped."

Rukh waved a hand dismissively. "He is snaga, nameless. To talk of his deeds officially is to breathe life back into them." He looked intently at her. "Rest assured that his fate and what he did to deserve it is well-known among my kind."

Monica glanced down at Sheena. The kitsune was clearly tense but not posing any sort of threat currently. The rest of the girls relaxed a bit more but were still wary of the orc.

Rukh folded his arms. "Tell you what. In the spirit of further cooperation between species, let me take to all back to my place and cook you all something."

Jack nodded. "Alright, that sounds good." He turned back to his girls. "That sounds good right?"

None of them moved. None of them even glanced at Jack. The human frowned and stepped in between them and Rukh.

"Hey!" He barked and finally got their attention. "You could at least give him a chance." He looked each of them in the eyes. The eye in Monica's case. "You all liked his cooking before. What's wrong now?"

Sula raised a hand to object. Jack darted his gaze at her. "Rhetorical question." The lamia wilted a bit and put her hand back down.

"Well I'm going." Jack announced and turned back to the orc. "Come on Rukh. Which way to your place?"

The orc gave Jack an appraising and slightly impressed look. "I like you human. You've got iron in your blood."

Although he'd never heard that expression before, Jack figured it was some sort of compliment and nodded appreciably at Rukh. The orc took a few steps ahead of him and Jack followed.

"W-wait Jack." Syleris called. "You can't leave us. We can't be away from the residence without our host."

Jack turned around and pointed at Monica and Sheena. "You have two perfectly capable members of MON to take you all back home."

"What about you?" Tetra asked in a mildly caustic tone. "How will you get back?"

Jack pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'll call for an Uber driver. Piece o' cake."

Rukh turned around and raised his voiced. "I have cake at my place, incidentally."

Jack jerked his head back at the orc. "And he has cake."

The girls still seemed ambivalent. Jack crossed his arms. "Alright, last appeal."

"If it really bothers you to go to a home of a species that's committed terrorism, why did you sign up to live with a human?" Jack knew his words might sting but their intransigence was irritating him. "Humans are masters of that shit and pretty much every other horrible thing a person has done under the sun."

He stopped and let his point sink in. When they still didn't say anything Jack sighed and turned back to the orc. "I'm sorry Rukh but it looks like they called my bluff."

Rukh nodded. "I understand." He breathed out once. "Loyalty to your clan is an admirable trait. Even when you disagree with them."

He waved at Jack and turned away. "Perhaps another time."

Jack dipped his head and shuffled back toward their vehicle.

"Rukh stop!"

Jack halted and looked back up. He turned back and saw Sheena jogging up to the orc. She bowed to him. "Please accept my apologies."

The orc held up a hand and looked fairly distraught. "You don't have to do that."

"But I must. I've been so rude to you." She held her stance. "Please accept my apologies."

Rukh held up both hands. "I accept I accept! Now please, stand up."

The kitsune straightened and gave a small smile. Jack blinked and scanned the rest of them. "So, you guys are okay with him now?"

"To be honest," Syleris began. "I was fine with him as soon he offered to cook for us. But..." She glanced at the ground. Sula looked downcast as well.

Jack looked between his homestays, trying to figure out their behavior. "But what?"

"But." Tetra held up a claw. "With a MON agent present, who clearly disapproved of any association with Rukh, we were not sure which course to take."

She looked at Jack directly and held out a hand to her side. "Do we follow our host and stay within the law." She held out her other hand in the opposite direction. "Or do we go along with the wishes of the MON agent responsible for enforcing those laws."

"Oh." Jack stated. "I'm sorry girls. I didn't mean to put you all in position like that." He scratched the back of his head. "I just thought that...after he explained things, we could take him up on his offer."

"It's my fault. Jack." Sheena sighed. "I shouldn't have let my anger dictate my behavior." She perked her head up. "Now come on, let's eat."

The rest agreed and followed after the orc. Sheena caught up with Rukh and asked him questions. A few seconds after, Sula slithered up next to Jack.

"Hey." He greeted. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "But Jack you weren't really going to..?"

"Abandon you all?" Jack finished. "No Sula, never. Not if I can help it." He looked into her eyes. "I told you, I'd never reject you like that."

She closed her eyes. "You were kinda mean to me, though."

Jack blinked and halted a brief moment. "Oh." He jogged back up to her. "Right yeah. I'm sorry about that."

She opened her eyes and faced forward. "Accepted."

"It's just..." Jack continued. "I get it. Orcs are dangerous. But so are you. So are all of you." He waved a hand at the group. "But so what?"

"They...have a reputation, Jack." Sula said.

He sighed and frowned. "Yeah I figured." Sula looked over at him again. "I was hoping it was just stereotypes drawn from all the old stories."

"It's not." Monica said at his other side. Jack looked up at her. "Orcs have a long, complicated and oftentimes very bloody history. They've caused more than their fair share of havoc than most extra-species. They're one of the few that wage war among their own kind."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "So...what? Cyclopes don't fight among themselves at times."

Monica smirked lightly. "Oh, we have our squabbles." She admitted.

Jack grinned. "You don't always see eye to eye."

She gave him an even look. "I'll let you get away with that just once boy." She flexed her muscled arms in a stretch. "Anymore and well," She cracked her knuckles in one fist. "You might see how **my** anger dictates my behavior."

Jack pressed his lips together and dipped his head. "Consider me sufficiently intimidated."

She chuckled lightly. "If only it were so easy." She reflected then shook her head. "Anyways, the majority of extra-species histories don't even approach the level of violence that orcs have acquired."

She glanced at Jack. "Not saying any of them are perfect or completely altruistic, but none have displayed the kind of reckless hate that orcs have unleashed on their own brethren in the past."

Jack nodded his head soberly. "Alright, I think I understand." He turned his head back toward Sula. "Now I'm really sorry I was short with you."

She looked back at him. "I already accepted your apology Jack."

"Yeah but," He frowned. "I guess I should have tried to see it your way somehow." She looked at him askance. "I don't know."

"It's alright Jack, I'm not angry." She stated. "I'll admit I was annoyed when you ran off toward a liminal we didn't know without consulting any of us first." Jack dipped his head. "That could have been really bad for you." She scolded.

"Yeah, okay. That **was** pretty stupid of me." He confessed.

"You're not stupid Jack." Sula put more force into her rebuke. "You should just be more careful okay?"

He nodded his head. "Okay."

"And we're here." Rukh announced.

He approached a chain-link fence and unlatched the gate part. Ahead stood a one story apartment row. The brick structure sported a brown shingled roof and white doors at regular intervals for hundreds of feet. Enclosed in the fence area was various plastic patio equipment.

Rukh took a few steps toward his door then turned back to his guests.

"Hrmmm." He looked at each of them individually. "There's no way I can fit all of you in my kitchen. However." He held up a finger. "If you don't mind eating outside, we can use those tables over there." He pointed at the patio equipment.

Sheena cocked her head. "Isn't that your neighbors?"

Rukh shook his head. "It belongs to the association. Anyone who pays rent has access to it." He retrieved his keys from a pocket. "Also if you don't mind setting it up yourselves, then I can start cooking right away."

Jack raised his hand. "We got it."

The orc nodded and entered his abode. Jack and co. gathered a large circular table and enough chairs for everyone, including a stool for Tetra.

"So..I gotta ask." Syleris chirped after taking her seat. "Does he not have a host?"

Sheena shook her head. "No, he does not."

The harpy blinked. "Okay, then..."

Sheena smirked. "How is he here unsupervised?" Jack's homestays all nodded.

"He's under political asylum."

Jack tilted his head. "He's a refugee?"

Sheena nodded. "Yep. He wouldn't tell me the details, but the local coordinator for this region is aware of his status and keeps tabs on him."

"I wasn't aware of any current inter-clan conflict the orcs were having." Tetra stated.

Monica shook her head. "They're not, as far as we know."

"I got the impression that he offended one of the matriarchs and had to flee." Sheena said. "He wouldn't tell me what, exactly, that he did. But it was enough that he'd been declared 'shatogtar'."

Sula and Tetra hummed understandingly.

Jack looked over at them. "Is that, orcish for something?"

Sula nodded. "Literal translation in English means 'nomad'."

"But more accurately." Tetra interjected. "In this context it's 'no-clan'."

"Ah." Jack nodded. "Persona non grata. Got it." He kept his gaze on Sula and Tetra. "So are there lamia and arachne languages?" He looked at the rest of the liminals gathered around the table. "or harpy, kitsune and monoeye?"

"There is a kitsune language" Sheena answered. "I haven't spoken it in a long time though."

"I think.." Sula began. "there was a lamia language in the distant past. But since there's so few of us spread throughout the world it was more practical to learn the local human languages."

Tetra and Syleris agreed and said something similar to Sula's statement.

"Alright, so is it just orcish and kitsune that's unique to liminals?" Jack asked.

"Oh no, there's plenty of non-human languages." Sheena explained. "There's elvish, atlantean, dwarvish, gnomish..."

"Infernal, draconic.." Tetra ticked off two claws.

"Centauri, koboldese..." Monica supplied.

"Saytr, tengu, scyllean..." Sula expounded.

"The dryads that I've met use pollen and pheromones to communicate long distance." Syleris said. "And certain insect liminals rely a lot on body language while talking with each other."

"Don't forget about the troll dialects of Danish." Monica insisted. "Those are so different from the main line they're practically their own."

"Ugh, if you wanna include dialects, try talking to a shark mermaid from Suriname." Tetra waved a hand flippantly. "Their notion of Dutch is so garbled it's a wonder they understand each other."

"Have you ever heard a selkie sing in Gaelic?" Sula asked excitedly. "Absolutely sublime."

Jack leaned back in his chair and held a small smile. All five of them holding a conversation about 'conversation' was really really cool. _**This**_ _is what the Exchange is about._

He looked over at Rukh's door when he heard it open and noticed the big guy was struggling with it. Jack got up and crossed the yard. "Here, let me get that."

"Urgh. Thanks human." The orc said while hefting a large to-the-brim-full pot through the door way. "Just keep that open while I get the rest out."

Jack nodded. "Can do."

It took him a few trips but Rukh managed to get the rest of the food out to the table. On his last outing he held a stack of plates and all the utensils on top.

"Human, grab the tableware." Jack did as instructed, noting that they were all just plastic forks and knives. "Actual silverware is expensive." Rukh justified. "A decent ceramic plate set, not so much."

Jack shrugged. "Food tastes just as good served on plastic or gold. I'm sure the girls won't complain."

Rukh and Jack went around the table and gave each girl and themselves a setting. As they did Jack caught the scent of several cooked meats and a few sauces all mixing together. The last time he smelled something so good was when his sister-in-law made arrangements for the family to eat at a high-end restaurant in downtown Chicago. The family got a table near the kitchen so all the other meals ordered passed by his seat.

Rukh took his place at the opposite end from Jack and cleared his throat. The girls all looked up at him and waited eagerly.

"Thank you all for your patience." He waved a hand at the table. "The central pot is angel hair pasta and arranged around in no particular order is grilled chicken, braised beef, sausage, shrimp, ham, turkey, tuna and every sauce I had prepared. Spices and salad are near me and the human." He paused to let his guests ogle the food. "If you'd like to thank a deity, please do so now. Otherwise, dinner is served."

He clapped his hands together and the monster-girls passed around dishes and pots in an organized chaos fashion. All the time they commented on how well-prepared and tasting each entree was.

"I gotta ask Rukh." Tetra spoke up after devouring another serving. "How did you learn to cook like this? It's amazing."

The orc nodded at her praise. "I'm mostly self taught." He said. "My kind aren't exactly known for their proficiency at anything delicate. But peacetime is a great opportunity to pursue our own hobbies and talents."

"You did not just learn to do this as a hobby." The arachne insisted.

Rukh smirked. "I admit that cooking is a passion of mine, whatever form it takes." He tapped a finger on the side of his snout. "And as an orc, I do have an asset most lack."

Tetra hummed and reached for the tongs in the pasta pot.

"What asset?" Syleris asked while slurping up a mouthful of angel hair.

"An orc's sense of smell is incredibly sophisticated in comparison to other species." Rukh explained. "While most of my kind rely on it to detect gun powder and high explosives, I use it to determine the best temperature for cooked meats and gauging the right mixtures for preparing sauces and other dishes."

Jack nodded appreciably. "That's really cool." The monster-girls all agreed in their own fashion.

Jack glanced at Tetra. "So, would this quality of cooking be good enough in exchange for, let's say, some hand stitched clothing?"

The arachne gave Jack a look of mild surprise. Then her eyes narrowed and she smirked and nodded.

Jack smiled back. "Excellent." He looked back at Rukh across the table. "Then I have a proposal for you Rukh."

The orc looked up at the human and tilted his head curiously.

"Would you like to take on an apprentice?"


	11. Chapter 11 Errands Day Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daily Life with Monster Girls.**

Chapter 11: Errands day: Part One

Jack woke with a start. His dreams, lately, weren't quite as terrifying like the nightmare from the first night, but they weren't exactly pleasant either. Strangely, this last one didn't include Tetra much, from what he could recall.

She was arguably the most monstrous looking of the three liminals he hosted (so far) but this last dream was about running from a giant bird and falling off a cliff into a colossal snake's maw.

Jack sat up in his bed and put his arms on his knees. His nerves weren't as tense like the first time, so he just breathed out and reached down for his phone on the floor. His wake-up alarm immediately started ringing as soon as he touched it. Jack blinked and swiped the alarm off.

"Convenient." He said to himself as he threw off his sheets.

He dressed casually and left his room quietly with a yawn. He consulted his recently updated to-do list on his phone and made his way to the largest bathroom on the first floor.

Although the whole household could use it, the large square bath was known as Sula's bath. And since this was a modern house designed for extra-species, all Jack had to do was press the button labeled 'lamia' on the control panel. The bath would fill itself with hot water to a point and automatically shut itself off.

Jack chuckled lightly as the central spout began pouring into the bath. Sula had placed a sticker of a cute green snake above 'her' button.

 _It probably won't stay there long. Not with all the moisture in this room._

He typed in a note about water-proof stickers on his app as he left. Letting the girls 'claim' certain things around the house helped make it seem more like a home. Helped him forget that this used to be his parent's home. His home.

On his way to the kitchen Jack could feel the house rumble slightly. "Right. Reggie's crew's last day working here."

He ducked into the pantry and retrieved two over sized boxes. He exited the kitchen into the garage and placed both of them on a plastic fold-up table he placed there the night before. Jack waved to the arriving trucks and vans as they parked in the massive garage.

The crewmen spilled out and headed toward the gym. Jack opened the boxes, revealing the four dozen chocolate and powdered donettes. They each thanked Jack as they took the pastries and went to work.

"Good morning and thank you Mr. Keysman." Reginald stopped near the table.

Jack nodded at the tall man as he plucked the last sugary pastry.

"You're welcome." He paused a moment while the foreman ate his snack. "Last day right?"

Reginald nodded and swallowed. "Yep. Should just be a half day too. We'll be out of your hair by noon. One o'clock at the latest."

Jack waved a hand. "That's alright. I plan on taking the girls out again today. So take your time."

The foreman grinned and nodded. "Appreciated, Mr Keysman."

Jack broke down the empty boxes and placed the table to the side and went back into the kitchen. He rummaged through the refrigerator to prepare breakfast.

"Damn. Almost out of bacon." He grumbled as he placed the last four strips on a frying pan. "Just enough for one of us each."

He arranged the rest of the ingredients and went back to the stove. He placed the cooked bacon on a saucer and headed to Sula's room. "Still, decent incentive to get up."

He gave the door a few sharp knocks then turned the handle. "Sula. It's errands day. We gotta get up." He shoved the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside. "I've got bacon and a warm bath for you."

The light blue blanket on her bed stirred and shifted. From the near end a clawed golden arm popped out and set on the carpet. It was followed by another arm and then her head.

Her eyelids cracked open a hair and stared at the saucer in his hand. Her tongue flicked out once. Jack picked up one slice and waved it slowly. He took a step back out to the hallway. Her torso and waist slid out over the edge of her bed followed by her tail. She moaned once and slithered toward the bacon.

She grasped the delectable meat from Jack's hand and took a bite. Her eyes flew up an instant then reset to a normal position. "Warmmm, thansjack..."

Her host smirked. "Your welcome Sula. And good morning." He turned toward the bathroom down the hall. "Now come on. I got a nice hot bath all ready for you."

The groggy lamia nodded, grabbed a set of clean clothes under one arm and followed him. She held the bacon slice in her mouth like a lollipop. Jack pushed open the bathroom door and let the steamy air billow out. When it touched Sula's scales her whole body perked up, like a sailboat catching a stiff breeze. She gave a satisfied sigh and proceeded inside while discarding her shirt. Jack swiftly closed the door most of the way.

He stood near the crack in the door and asked: "Know what you want for breakfast?"

"Eggs."

Jack closed the door the rest of the way and put down the saucer. He whipped out his paper notepad and wrote down her order.

"One up, two to go."

Jack proceeded to the back end of that same hallway and stopped short in front of a door with a red, yellow and green bow hanging from a nail. He knocked on this door a few times and turned the handle.

"Good morning, Syleris. It's time to get up. It's errands day."

He proceeded to shoulder the door open when it suddenly slammed shut. The impact shoved him back across the hallway and he nearly lost his footing.

"Whoa hey!" Jack glared toward the door.

"Don't come in Jack." The harpy's slightly muffled voice declared.

He blinked. "Okay, but I got some fresh bacon for you right here." He picked up a slice and waved it near the handle. The door cracked open a few inches and a feathery appendage snaked out and grabbed the bacon slice out of his hand. The door swiftly shut again.

Jack tilted his head. "Are you gonna come out?"

"I need, I need my clothes Jack." She answered.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry." He slapped his forehead with his palm. "I forgot to get those out of the dryer last night. My bad."

He considered how to resolve the issue for a few seconds. "Alright, I'm going to make sure Tetra's up then I'll get your clothes right after. Okay?"

"Okay Jack."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you really only have those clothes you brought with you?"

"Harpies aren't great making their own outfits Jack. Hand-me-downs made out of tough leather is really the best we got without assistance from other species."

"Huh." Jack tilted his eyes up while considering her statement. "Alright I'll be back soon."

He double checked that he had clothes shopping on his to-do list for today and then headed for the rearmost stairs of the house. This staircase lead to the third floor and Tetra's room.

She, of course, insisted on calling the whole tier, the Lair. To her credit it did take up most of the central area of the third floor like a single story penthouse, but the room over the garage was completely unfurnished and would probably be used for storage at some point in the future.

 _Actually that might be a good place for a party._

Jack approached the over sized door that had loose strands of webbing hanging off it. Jack rapped on it twice and put a hand on the handle.

"Tetra. You up?"

When he got no response he pulled down the handle and swung the door open a few inches.

"Tetra? I know you're not an early riser but I want us all out of the house and on the road as soon as possible." He thought he saw some movement inside. He squinted and tried to make out any details in the dark room.

"Tetra? That you?" He pushed the door a little farther and took one step inside.

"I've got baAAAAAHHHH!"

Something tight latched around his ankle. Jack panicked and tried to back pedal to the stairs but more threads entwined around his arms and dragged him deep into the darkness. He heard the door slam, as webbing wrapped around his torso and pivoted him laterally. He found himself spread-eagled and facing the ceiling. He struggled and pulled at his restraints until he heard a familiar giggling.

"My, my, my. What have we here? An intruder?"

Jack turned his head toward the source of the voice. "Seriously? You booby trapped your room?"

"One can't too careful." Jack could almost feel the smug dribbling out of her voice. "Lots of dangerous monsters in this neighborhood."

Jack rolled his eyes hard. "Oh my god..."

Something in the room shifted and then went still. Jack squinted his eyes and scanned around trying to find her.

"Tetra, you got me, again." He admitted. "You mind letting me down?"

"What will you give in compensation?" She responded from right above him. Jack darted his gaze upward and could just make out her dark gray legs against the ceiling.

"I did bring some bacon for you." He explained. "But it's probably inedible now after I dropped it."

"Oh." She stated. "That's unfortunate."

"Yeah it is." He commented derisively. "Some might even say that ruined bacon is a crime."

She didn't respond. Jack squinted harder and tried to find her face in the darkness.

"Jack? Are not scared?" She asked.

He blinked. "A little." He admitted. "I'm more annoyed than anything else right now. One of those bacon slices was supposed to be for me."

She paused a moment. "But isn't this like your dream?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "How did..? I never told you the whole thing." He shut his eyes slowly. "You overheard me describe it to Smythe the other day." He concluded and reopened his eyes. Jack could almost see her head nod. He looked about the dark room and tested the webbing holding him in place.

"Yeah pretty much the same scenario." He looked back up at where he guessed Tetra was hanging off the ceiling. "You trying to give me PTSD or something?"

A pause. "PTSD?"

Jack sighed. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." He explained the acronym. "It's a mental condition that humans can get when they experience extreme trauma. And when they encounter something even remotely like what they went through, it can stress them out."

He took a breath. "It happens a lot in veterans, but civilians can get it too."

"Veterans?" She asked. "As in military personnel?"

"Yeah." Jack confirmed.

"I see." She said. "Can a human get this... PTSD from a nightmare?"

Jack thought about her question for a few moments. "I don't think so. You'd have to ask a psychologist or a doctor for an answer on that one." He took a breath. "I know that nightmares are a symptom of PTSD, but a cause..?"

Suddenly the threads holding his legs relaxed and he tilted forward rapidly. "Woah!"

Jack set his feet and steadied himself. He glared upward. "Little warning next time."

The threads on his arms and chest loosened and he brushed himself off. As soon as he got the majority of it he heard a soft thump and a slight whoosh of air near him.

"I apologize Jack." She said mere feet away from him. "I assumed I would be able to accustom you to my habits."

Jack stayed still for a few moments and breathed out heavily once. "Okay..um. What gave you that idea?"

"You're providing for each of our individual needs as well as our basic ones." She explained. "Syleris' running, Sula's aggressiveness. And I catch animals and people in my webs." She took a slow breath. "It's not that I need to use them to capture prey to eat obviously, but it's what arachne do."

"You can take the girl out of the jungle, but you can't take the jungle out of the girl." Jack ruminated.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A paraphrase of a quote." Jack cleared his throat. "It means that people stay who they are no matter where they are."

Tetra hummed but didn't comment.

"I think...gods I'm probably going to regret this." He put a hand to his face and shook it. "I think I...can get used to it."

He heard a scritch near his feet. He held up a finger. "I'm not agreeing to anything." He clarified.

"But if I'm going to be a good host, I have to find a way to let you catch things in your webs." He turned his head toward where he assumed she was standing. "To ask you not to use your webs would be tantamount to asking you to stop being an arachne. Am I right?"

"Absolutely."

He breathed out heavily again. "Alright, if I'm being honest it does scare me." He nodded a few times. "But then I remember it's you. The woman that protected me, saved me." Despite the darkness he reached out slowly toward her. She grasped his hand lightly and he placed his other hand over hers.

"You're a good person Tetra. You've more than earned my trust." He thought he heard a slight whimper.

"And it's not just cause of what you did for me." He explained. "You looked out for Sula, and you're giving Syleris a chance to prove herself. A lesser woman might have written her off and stayed antagonistic toward her, despite her apologies."

Jack took in a breath. "But if I do this, I need you to remember your promise."

Tetra sniffed and swallowed audibly. "My promise?"

Jack grinned. "That you'd go easy on the oblivious human."

She chuckled. "Of course Jack."

"Cool." He nodded and let go of her hand. "Now, can you turn the lights on?"

"Sure about that?" She asked slyly. "I'll remind you that you did wake me up."

Jack blinked a couple times then took a sharp breath at her implication. "Oh. Right. Um...can you just, open the door then? I need to get some more things done before we head out for the day. Breakfast and all that."

He could easily picture her smirk as she stepped over to the door. "As you wish."

For a second he flash backed a line from a movie.

 _No...it couldn't be._

"Something the matter Jack?" Her too innocent question interrupted his thoughts. He shook his head.

"No. No I'm fine." He shook his head. "Just thinking about... something."

Jack winced briefly as the door to her room opened. The light from the hallway stabbed at his eyes and he turned his head away sharply. When his vision adjusted, he noticed that all the window curtains were drawn and the space between the door and himself was just bare floor.

"Not a fan of furniture are you?" He commented while striding forward.

She snorted. "My body doesn't exactly fit well into human style chairs."

"True." He acknowledged. "But if you see something that you can use up here while we're out, let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Jack cleared the door and turned back toward her room. "So. See you downstairs for breakfast?"

"Of course Jack." She answered. "And good morning."

Jack started to turn away when Tetra called him back. "Please take this with you."

He turned around and found the saucer with the dirty bacon suspended from the door frame by a few strands. He took it and gave a yank which snapped the threads. "Right, forgot about that. Later Tetra."

He proceeded to the kitchen and dumped the plate in the sink. He also dropped the ruined bacon into the trash. _I should have a dirge playing, or something._ He allowed himself a moment of silence for the lost, uneaten bacon.

With that somber task completed he faced the kitchen counter. "There was something else right?" He asked himself. "Sula's in the bath, Tetra's up and Syleris.." He snapped his fingers. "She needs her clothes."

Jack walked through their ,so far, unused dining room and opened the basement door. He paused for a second after he flicked on the lights.

As a kid he hated basements, was almost terrified of being left alone in one, even his own family's. It really didn't help his childhood confidence when a friend of his older brother was visiting and scared the little daylights out of seven-year old Jack while down there. He shook his head at the old memory and descended the stairs.

Reggie and crew, having anticipated the large number of people who would reside here, had installed two washers and dryers each in their laundry room. There was even an empty space and water pipes available for a third set next to the others.

Jack idly wondered if Smythe would really limit the number of his homestays to just the six. He shook his head and discarded that mildly unpleasant thought. He gathered up Syleris' few clothes, including the shirt she borrowed from Sula and the shorts made by Tetra.

Any squeamishness he had about handling a woman's undergarments went away some time ago. Living with at least one female roommate over the years saw to that. Jack tried to keep the clothes folded and somewhat organized, but after being left there overnight the wrinkles stayed. He shrugged. They'd be getting more for her today anyways.

He gathered up the last of it and made his way back to her room. He gave a sharp knock after placing the basket near her door.

"Your clothes are ready." He announced.

The door opened slowly and he pushed the clothes in with his foot. The basket was snatched and the door closed again.

"I'm gonna start on breakfast." He said.

"Okay Jack." The harpy answered. "Thank you."

He had barely started cooking when the harpy joined him in the kitchen. He nodded at her entrance. Syleris squinted and walked toward him.

Jack tilted his head. "Uh..something wrong?"

She raised a wing-hand. "Don't move Jack." She plucked a few stray threads off his back and gathered it into a little ball. She smirked as she tossed the stray webbing into the trash. "So...how far did she get?"

Jack blinked and stared dumb-founded at the harpy. "What? What are you talking about?"

She raised an eyebrow and faced him. "How far did Tetra get?"

Jack raised a free hand in denial. "No, no she didn't. We didn't." He coughed. "She just set a trap for her door and I walked into it."

Syleris folded her wings. "A trap just for you, eh?"

Jack frowned. "It was at her door. Any one of us could have triggered it."

She shook her head. "Jack, you told us all that you were going to get us up early for today. You normally just let her be til she wakes on her own right?"

Jack lost his frown and nodded.

"So she set that just for you." Her eyelids dropped a bit as she repeated her question. "So how far did she get?"

Jack sighed. "She wasn't trying to make-out with me or anything like that. She was trying to get me used to her webs and traps." He shrugged. "Cause you know. Arachne."

Her eyes rolled up. "Oh Amana, you are thick."

Jack frowned again and was about to argue when the harpy interjected.

"You think a woman like her would put in that kind of effort if she didn't like you?"

Jack froze. His mouth stuck open mid protest.

Syleris continued. "If she's trying to get you used to her webbing and traps it means she's planning on sticking around. Probably for a long time."

Jack shut his mouth, not sure what to say.

"Besides." Syleris shrugged. "She already told me she likes you."

Jack blinked. "She did? When? What did she say?"

The harpy raised a wing-hand. "Okay, so Tetra didn't specifically say that." She faced him directly. "But when she was making those shorts for me, my first day here, I asked her why she would protect a human."

The harpy paused dramatically.

"She said you're worth it."

Jack set down his utensils on the counter. He reached out for a chair and practically fell backwards into it. "No."

Syleris cocked an eye at him. "No? You're not worth it?"

Jack grimaced. "No that's not, she's not..." He stared ahead and breathed out slowly. "She's not supposed to..." He halted himself, trying to find the right words.

"Supposed to what?" The harpy asked. "Not supposed to like you?"

"Yes! I mean no. I mean.." Jack clutched his head in his hands floundering. "I can't...I can't."

Syleris folded her wings and glared. "You can't what, Jack?"

He swallowed. "If that's what she really wants, I don't think I can give that to her."

Syleris frowned. "Why the hell not?"

"Cause it's illegal to have sex with liminals." He stood up and half-shouted at the harpy.

The two of them stared at each other silently for a few moments. Syleris unfolded her arms. "Jack, you're jumping way ahead of the game here."

He frowned. "There's not supposed to be a game." Syleris tilted her head quizzically. "I told her I didn't want to do anything that risked my position...oh shit." He sat back down and covered his face.

The harpy shook her head. Trying to figure out this human was harder than she anticipated. So she waited. Waited for him to calm down.

"I told her." Jack uttered. "I told her, I didn't want to do anything that would legally risk my position as a host. But this morning..." He breathed out. "This morning I all but agreed to be her... her..." He shook his head and got up. "I..I need to think." He walked toward the hallway.

Syleris raised a hand to stop him but he'd already rounded the exit...and nearly bumped into the arachne.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Tetra I..I."

She didn't move. She just kept a neutral expression. Her eyes bored into his. "There's nothing implicitly sexual about my traps Jack."

He blinked. "There isn't? But I thought..um.."

"It's true that we arachne like to use our threads to set the mood but," She opened a palm up at him. "Like I told you, sometimes we just have to catch something or someone."

She smirked and closed her hand gently. "I've quite enjoyed catching you."

"Oh." Jack stated. "Then I'm... just..." He ran one hand through his hair and breathed out. "I'm over reacting."

"I'll say." The harpy commented dryly.

Jack pivoted toward her and pointed a finger accusingly. "You said that...that..."

Syleris smirked and put a wing-hand to her chest. " **I** only asked you how far did she get. I could have meant anything by that." She pointed her wing-hand back at Jack. "You're the one who jumped to sex as the topic." She folded her wings and closed her eyes with a self-satisfied smile.

Jack grimaced and grumbled. "It is way too early in the morning for this."

"Shall I punish the trouble-maker?" There was a slight edge to Tetra's sultry voice. Jack looked back at the arachne who was licking her claws.

He shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. "Eh. Go ahead."

"HEY!" Syleris protested.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a grayish blur. He spun around in alarm. Syleris was partially suspended from the ceiling by several webs. She was flailing her wings and legs about trying to get free. And swearing up a storm in Spanish.

"Acch! No Tetra. I was kidding!" Jack rushed over to Syleris and pulled at the threads.

"I wasn't." The arachne commented while hanging upside down from the ceiling.

Jack gritted his teeth. "Tetra!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, very well." She waved a claw a through some of her threads. Syleris immediately dropped onto Jack. The surprising extra weight in his arms knocked him on his butt.

He grunted as he hit. "Godz dammit."

Syleris rolled over him onto her knees. The drop only briefly interrupted her slew of profanities. Jack sat up and tried to assist her efforts in getting free.

"Slow down. You're just getting it more tangled." Jack pleaded with her. "I can't help you if you don't oof!"

His head reeled back as her wing-hand impacted on his chin.

"Jack!" Both girls exclaimed. Tetra scrambled over and dropped to the floor beside him.

"Oh no, Jack are you alright?" The harpy leaned over him with a worried expression.

He shook his head and sat back up. He put a hand on his mouth and rubbed it while he flexed his jaw.

"Ugh, ow." He looked over at the harpy. "You got a got mean right hook." He remarked.

"I'm so sorry Jack." She sputtered. "You were trying to help and I was freaking out. And I-"

Jack placed his other hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine." He got up on his feet with some effort. "I'll just get some ice on it."

He crossed to the freezer and opened it. "Even better." He commented as he picked out a flexible blue ice pack. He hissed for a moment as he placed it where he got hit.

He shook his head again and turned around. "Well that's one way to deliver a wake-up call."

Both girls had their heads down and were staring at the floor.

"So." He stated. "What did we learn?"

Tetra closed her eyes briefly and lifted her head up a few degrees. "To not use my webs so carelessly."

Jack nodded and looked over at the harpy.

"To not flap about when someone's trying to help me." Syleris stated pitifully.

"Good." Jack said. "I forgive you both." He looked directly at Syleris. "And I shouldn't have encouraged Tetra. I acted irresponsibly." He rubbed the ice pack. "And got some near instant Karma for it."

Syleris just looked up at him. Jack put his free hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want assistance, please remember to say so clearly. If you're in trouble, I'm going to help. It's my job and the right thing to do."

She nodded briefly. "I'll try Jack."

"Don't beat yourself up too much over this." He eyed Tetra a moment. "Being suddenly trapped and helpless is **not** a fun experience." The arachne flinched like she was the one who got punched.

"Now let's just sit down and I'll aahh-" Jack removed the ice pack for a brief moment and then replaced it when the pain flared up.

"Damn girl. You got me good." He looked back at Syleris then over to Tetra. "I know you warned me that harpies were strong but jeez."

He walked toward the hallway. "I gotta take a closer look at this."

Tetra raised a hand. "Jack wait." He turned around.

"I'm sorry Jack. I..I can make breakfast for everyone." She offered. "It's the least I can do."

"Thank you Tetra." He responded sincerely. Jack turned back and headed for the bathroom. He was about to turn the handle when he heard someone humming from the other side of the door.

 _Oh duh. Sula's in there._

He backed up a step and was going to try for the second floor bathroom when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh. Hey Jack. Did you need – " Sula's eyes widened as she noticed the ice pack. "Jack are you alright?"

He waved a hand. "I'll be fine, I just gotta look at this."

"Who did this to you?" She asked heatedly. "Was it Tetra? Syleris?"

"Both of them actually." Jack supplied. Her eyes hardened and she started to turn away but Jack reached out and caught her arm.

"It's alright." He said. "They apologized and I forgave them."

She frowned and looked like she was about to fly down there and rip her housemates a new one. Or worse. But Jack tilted his head forward and pleaded with his eyes. "I also kinda did it to myself."

She gave him a skeptical look then shook her head. "Fine." She huffed. "Let's take a look at it."

They both went to the sink and mirrored cabinet. Jack removed the ice pack and tried not to wince this time. He didn't quite succeed.

"Your bleeding." She said. "It's cut."

"Sheesh." Jack groaned. "She must have clipped me with her claw or talon or whatever."

Sula blinked. "Syleris...punched you?!"

"Accident." Jack said quickly. "I was trying to get her out of Tetra's webbing. But she was freaking out and thrashing around."

Sula's expression fell a bit. "You tried to help. And you got hurt."

The way she said that made Jack think that she felt responsible. He tried to downplay it.

"It's not that bad." He mollified. "And I did expect some rough-housing. But I certainly wouldn't want to get into a fist fight with her."

Sula chuckled and smirked. "That's me." She opened the cabinet and retrieved a disinfectant.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "That's you, what?"

She kept her smirk. "I'm the fighter, boxer."

Jack blinked a few times. "You...know how to box?"

"Mhhmm." She answered. "This is gonna sting."

Jack sucked in a breath and winced as she applied the disinfectant. He grunted as she pulled it away and capped it.

"Who taught you how to box?" He asked.

"My father. And few of my mothers." She answered. "Several of the lamias in my tribe learned to box."

Jack stared ahead at the tiled wall. "Really. What for?"

"To help teach us restraint." She answered as she replaced the disinfectant and grabbed a band-aid. "Proper technique on how to throw a punch. How to take one. How to roll with them. In case we have to subdue somebody without crushing them in our coils or envenoming them."

"Huh." Jack nodded once. "That, actually makes a lot of sense."

"I could teach you." She offered as she applied the band-aid to his chin.

Jack gave her a skeptical look. "To box? Who am I going to fight? You girls?"

She gave him a 'seriously' expression. "How to **take** a punch."

Jack backed away from her a couple inches in mild disgust. "That sounds like an even worse idea. What are you going to do? Pound on me til I can't feel it any more?"

She rolled her eyes. "We also teach our husbands how to defend themselves." She crossed her arms. "And you said you were expecting some rough housing. Did you actually prepare for it?"

Jack blinked and froze a second. "Not...really."

"Well then. I think it's settled." She uncrossed her arms and nodded. "When we get back, Reggie should be done setting up the rest of the gym. You meet me in the second room and I'll teach you how to take a punch."

Jack eyed her suspiciously. "How exactly does an echidna lamia teach a human how to take a punch?"

She flashed a toothy grin. "I pound on you til you can't feel it anymore."

Jack's expression dropped into that's-not-funny territory. He shook his head and turned away. Sula followed right by him. "Aww come on Jack. I'll only beat you within an inch of your life. Totally survivable."

His eyes widened and he hung his head as he made his way out of the bathroom.

"There are what? Two hundred and six bones in the adult human body." She postulated. "I'm only gonna break um, nineteen of them."

Jack gave her a look of horrified disbelief. "That is... very specific."

She nodded. "Yep. Less than ten percent. You can still cook and clean and do all those hostly things you do with ninety percent of your bones intact can't you?"

Jack hung his head again as he entered the hallway. "Tetra's webs are looking so much more comfortable right now."

Sula giggled evilly.

"And she's laughing about it." Jack stated in a dead tone. "Why the hell did I take this job?"

"Cause you really like liminals." Sula reminded him cheerfully.

Jack looked back up at her. She was still grinning. "I hate liminals."

"You **really** hated your old job." She pointed out.

"My old job wasn't nearly so hazardous." He countered in that same defeated tone. "I love my old job."

"You draw a higher salary and get to work from home."

"My home is a nightmare plagued by demons."

Sula gave him a mildly disappointed look. "They're called 'devils' Jack. And you are not hosting any currently."

"I'm not hosting a devil." He acknowledged. "I'm the luckiest man on earth."

"Nope." She corrected him. "You're the luckiest man on earth because you are hosting me."

Jack closed his eyes a moment and fake sobbed. It wasn't too hard.

"There, there." She patted him on the back.

Jack shook his head. "Kill me."

Sula drew close and whispered in his ear. "Later."

Jack entered the kitchen with an ambiance of hopeless oblivion. Sula followed him with an aura of hellish fiery brilliance.

Syleris noticed him first. "Oh Jack, you're back." She stopped and studied his defeated demeanor. "Are you alright?"

He sat at the table and put his hands on his face. "Sula offered to torture me."

The arachne and harpy just blinked. Jack put his head down on the table. "And I'm seriously considering taking her up on it."

Both girls looked at the echidna in mute horror.

She waved a clawed hand. "He's being over-dramatic." The other two continued to stare. "I offered to train him in boxing so he'd be better prepared for us."

Syleris recovered first and looked down. "For when we hurt him."

Sula raised a finger. " **If** we hurt him."

"Very big if." Tetra doubted. "You're just going to pummel him til he can't feel it anymore aren't you?"

Sula choked. "No I'm not!"

"Yes she is." Jack affirmed. "Said so herself."

Sula gripped her hands into fists. "I was joking, Jack." She growled. She whirled on the other two and pointed a claw. "At any rate, you two are the ones that hurt him today." They both dipped their heads. "You even drew blood."

Jack breathed out and raised his head. "That's enough Sula." She drew back her arm in surprise.

"Let's just, have some breakfast and get on with our day. Okay?"

"Hmmph." The lamia nodded and joined him at the table.

Midway though the meal Syleris looked over at Jack. "Are you really okay?"

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. I've survived worse than this." He took a bite of a waffle and swallowed. "And I'm not going to report this to Smythe. He told me that liminals ,like humans, learn from their mistakes." He breathed out and raised his head. "But if you're punished and taken away for every mistake you'll ever make then we'll have learned very little or nothing at all."

"This was an accident." He stated. "One that we'll all be careful in the future to not repeat."

No one really said anything of importance after breakfast until all four were ready to leave.

"Alright" Jack announced. "I'm going to let Reggie know we're taking off." He pointed at Sula and Tetra. "You two remember what you need to do?"

Both monster girls nodded and proceeded to the garage. "I call shotgun." Syleris announced with an impish grin. Jack and the other two just rolled their eyes.

He lightly jogged back to the gym and waved at Reginald. The big man set down the box he was carrying and walked up to Jack. "Oh, Mr. Keysman." He tilted his head at the sight of the band aid. "Are you okay?" He lifted a finger toward Jack's face.

Jack blinked. "Oh. Yeah." He put a hand over the injury. "Just some rough-housing between the girls. Nothing to worry about."

Reggie tilted his head skeptically. "You certain Mr. Keysman?"

Jack paused and nodded seriously. "I'll be fine Reggie. Anyways, I'm just letting you know we're taking off now. Everything's locked up and the alarms are on."

The big man held out his arm."It's been a pleasure and privilege working with you Mr. Keysman." Jack's face reddened a bit as he grasped Reggie's hand. The big man leaned back slightly and turned a few degrees. "Isn't that right boys! We all appreciate Mr. Keysman for his dedication and service to the Exchange."

The crew all stopped what they were doing and gave a cheer, with a few fist pumps in the air.

"Get more monster girls!" A guy in the back yelled. "We need the work!" The rest of them laughed.

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. When the cheering died down Jack looked back up at Reggie. "You'll be here for the other three girls when Smythe deigns to assign them to me right?"

Reggie nodded and let go of Jack's hand. "Most likely. I am looking forward to discovering the proper insulation to keep the yuki-onna's cold aura away from your lamia guest."

Jack looked up in thought briefly. "And Tetra. I don't think arachne deal with cold all that well either."

Reggie tilted his head a bit. "She's up on the top floor right?" Jack nodded affirmatively. "Good, cause if the yuki-onna's aura can reach that far you've got a major problem."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "That far?"

Reggie nodded. "A colleague of mine in Japan suggested using the earth around a basement bedroom as a natural insulator. That way, we'd only have to install insulation on the basement ceiling and a few walls."

Jack thought about the idea for a moment. "Could work." He looked at Reggie's face. "What about all the water pipes in the basement?"

The big man nodded grimly. "That's going to be the real trick." He sighed then waved a hand. "Don't you worry about any of that though. We'll figure it out."

"Alright." Jack said and waved. "Until then Reggie." He turned and made his way to the garage. As he hoped the girls had already situated themselves inside the heavily modified box van.

The driver and front passenger and secondary passenger seats weren't changed much but the rear two thirds had been hollowed out. A sectioned bench had been installed down the middle of the van up to the back of the passenger seats. Each section could be raised or lowered into the van floor. The top of each bench could also extend laterally almost to the walls of the van on either side.

Jack went around and hopped up on the back end of the vehicle. Sula gave a playful salute. "All ready Jack."

He ran a critical eye over the harnesses she and Tetra had secured themselves with. Each one had straps that linked to a rail on the outermost edge of the van's ceiling. The rail had holes along it where steel pins on the end of each strap could fit in and keep the harnessed person from flying in the event of a crash. Jack pulled on both girls' straps to see if they held.

"You know that we did that ourselves earlier." Tetra remarked.

Jack smiled wryly. "I know. But it makes me feel all hostly and responsible if I do it myself."

Sula giggled. Tetra closed her eyes and shook her head a little. Satisfied that they were safely buckled in, Jack exited and closed up the van.

He hopped into the driver seat, started up the engine and then adjusted his mirrors.

"Can we listen to some tunes?" Syleris asked next to him.

"Yeah sure." He whipped out his smartphone and placed it on the dash for her.

"Remember how to use Spotify?"

The harpy hummed positively and tapped a few times on his screen. Satisfied with her choice she leaned back and started swaying in time with some latest pop song playlist. As a rule, Jack never deliberately listened to top 40 pop. Had to maintain his edgy counter-culture attitude from high school after all. But even he couldn't help harmonizing softly with Syleris.

She had a beautiful voice. The kind that made you want to sing with her even if you couldn't carry a tune in a bucket. The strength of her voice made you forget your own paltry talent. _I wonder if she'd be interested in going to a karaoke place sometime?_

He shook his head and concentrated on driving safely. He had plenty of other things to deal with without adding another outing on top of the others.

Opened in 1975, the Wulfield Center had gone through a whirlwind of shops in its history but the three anchors of Macy's JCPenny, and Nordstrom continued to endure. For now.

Younger demographics preferred online shopping and delivery as opposed to physically going to a store for their desired products. Jack had done plenty of that but there was nothing quite like walking through a bustling mall and the feeling of decadence it portrayed. Plus, Syleris really needed more clothes sooner rather than later.

After parking and disembarking, Jack let them take in the sight. The mall was easily the most massive structure in the region outside the downtown office towers.

"Wow. It's even bigger than our place." Syleris commented.

"There's so many people." Sula observed.

"That there is." Jack affirmed. "And hey, look there." He pointed to a huge banner above the entrance that read 'EXTRA-SPECIES WELCOME'.

Tetra stepped up and narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that." She drawled quietly.

Before they'd even started approaching, a dozen customers had already entered and exited the nearest entrance. Jack tried to see if any of the people were liminals but he was too far away to tell.

"Alright." He brought up his notepad app. "First things first: clothes for Syleris. Let's go."

He lead the trio of monster girls to the entrance and held the door open, like a true gentleman. Several bystanders stopped and stared at the odd grouping. A few even took pictures with their phones. Jack expected this and ignored it.

"Ooh it's a bit chilly in here." Sula noted after they passed the atrium.

Jack blinked. "Crap, I forgot they blast the A/C in here." He gave the lamia an apologetic look then scanned around for a solution.

"Ahh there. Right by the directory." He pointed at an area where the skylights let the mid-morning sun in. He glanced back at Sula. "That should work right?

She nodded and hummed. All four proceeded to the intersection and stopped in front of the directory.

"Alright, women's clothing stores are all under this category." Jack pointed at a list on the side of the glass. "Which one should we look at first Syleris?"

The harpy leaned forward and examined the choices. She pointed at one with her wing. "This sounds interesting. Forever two-two?"

"Twenty-two." Jack corrected and cross referenced the location with the map and determined the best path. "Oh." He pointed at the 'You Are Here' arrow. "It's..." He turned around and located the physical store almost right behind them. "...right there."

He walked a few steps before Jack noticed they were leaving someone behind. He looked back and observed Sula soaking up sunrays with a serenely content expression. "Hey Sula you coming?"

The lamia's eyes fluttered a second while she refocused. "Oh, sorry Jack. Be right there."

As they approached Syleris and Sula's eyes got wider as they ogled all the fashions and apparel on display.

"Ooh. I want that one and that one and maybe that one." Syleris pointed at various shirts and pants and whatever else caught her eye. Right next to her Sula was doing the same.

Jack smiled. It was oddly reassuring that even though they were dangerous and absurdly strong, his girls were still 'girls.' He took a couple steps inside. "Remember, if you need any help just ask the lady behind the counter." They barely took note of him as they darted around and examined Forever 22's wares.

Tetra entered next and paused. She looked around the store intently. Jack tilted his head up at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head lightly. "No, nothing's wrong." She slowly spun her whole body around once with her arms out. "I didn't expect this."

Jack looked around, trying to figure out what had surprised her. "Umm, what do you mean?"

She glanced at him with a small smile. "I can move."

Jack blinked a couple times...then it dawned on him.

All the racks and shelves had plenty of space between them. More than enough for Tetra to examine a pair of jeans and for a human sized patron to pass behind her without tripping over her many legs.

"I honestly wasn't expecting a human store to be so accommodating."

Jack smiled and shrugged. "Extra-species welcome." He quoted.

"E-excuse me." A young adult female voice asked near Jack. He and Tetra turned and faced the young woman it belonged to.

She wore a light gray sweater and darker slacks. Her black hair was pulled back in a knot. She held her hands together nervously. Her name-tag read 'Sophie'

"Yes." Tetra asked lowly. "Is something the matter?"

"U-um I'm not entirely sure how to say this, but.." Sophie fidgeted with her fingers. "We were told that arachne would never come in here." She looked up at Tetra anxiously. "You are an arachne right?"

Jack and Tetra raised one eyebrow.

"Yes. I am an arachne." She said proudly and with a bit more volume that was necessary. She looked down at Sophie. "Now you can answer a question for me."

Jack stayed quiet. He was reasonably sure he knew what Tetra would ask. Something he wanted to know as well.

"Who is 'we'?" Tetra folded her arms. "And who told you that arachne would not enter here?"

"I, u-um I mean 'we' are the people that work here." Sophie swallowed. "And um M-miss Ladri told us arachne wouldn't um..."

"Who is this, miss Ladri?" Tetra asked severely. "Some human supervisor."

"N-no! She's not human." Sophie insisted heatedly. "She's a liminal like you." Jack and Tetra were both surprised at the sudden but brief fire in the woman's eyes.

"S-she told us that since arachne make their own clothes they'd never come to a clothes store." Sophie insisted.

Jack hummed and peered up at Tetra. "Not an entirely unreasonable assumption."

Tetra looked down at Jack. "But an assumption all that same." She focused back on Sophie. "Suppose I am curious about the new styles your company carries, and I want to study how they are made or perhaps I am here to advise my fellow non-arachne on their fashion choices." She waved at arm at Sula and Syleris. "Goddess knows they need it."

Jack snorted and glanced up at her. _Really?_

"U-um well.." The poor woman stammered.

"Suppose I don't feel like making my own clothes and want to wear something made by someone else?"

Sophie blinked and deflated a bit. "Oh...oh my." She put a hand on her cheek. "Oh no, you must think I'm.. but I was just... Oh no."

Jack stepped forward. "Alright Sophie. May I call you Sophie?"

She blinked and took a breathe. "Um yes."

"Call me Jack. " He said easily. "I think I know what's going on here."

"Y-you do?"

He nodded. "Yes, I too was given bad advice about liminals from another liminal." Sophie stared at him. "A former co-worker of mine, a werewolf, told me that all lamia tribes trick and kidnap men to keep in their village."

He waved a hand toward Sula, who was still browsing a wall of t-shirts. "However, her tribe invites men to live in their village. Recruits them from all over the world." He pointed at Syleris . "I assumed that all harpies had short term memory issues. But Syleris actually has a very good memory in some respects."

He looked back and up at Tetra. "There are plenty of unpleasant rumors about arachne floating around." He smiled. Tetra tilted her head appreciably.

Jack turned his head back to Sophie. He pressed his lips together and suppressed the totally hilarious but poorly timed joke he wanted to make. Instead he breathed out and said: "Don't believe them. Form your own opinion based on you're own experience."

Sophie glanced down a second. "I-I see." Her hands fiddled again. "It's just..." She looked back up at them. "We were trained on how to approach lots of different liminals but since we were told not to worry about arachne...we don't really know..."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You treat her like any other customer that comes into your store."

She blinked at Jack once. And then dropped her hands. "That... actually makes a lot more sense." She stared ahead a few moments then looked back up at Tetra.

"I am so sorry ma'am." She bowed her head. "If there's anything I can do for you please let me know."

Tetra regarded the store employee for a moment. Then she placed a claw on her chin. "Hmm. I would like to see anything you have that's tough like jean material or leather."

Sophie's face brightened up. "Can do ma'am." She made a half turn and scanned the store. "If you'll come with me, I'll take you right to them."

Tetra held up a claw. "How about you gather a few items for me at the counter. I'll be along in a few minutes."

Sophie gave Tetra an unsure look. Then she nodded and walked away. "Can do, ma'am."

Jack watched her for a moment then turned and faced Tetra. "What's up?"

The arachne shivered and jerked her head to the side. Jack took a half-step back. She took a slow breath and composed herself.

"Tetra?" Jack looked at her askance. "Are you alright?"

She swallowed and breathed out again. "I can't stand people like that."

"Helpful store employees?" Jack offered after a moment.

"People who think I'm going to eat them the moment they offend me. As if I'm some sort of vengeful goddess prepared to smite the non-believers for the slightest failure in paying me deference."

Jack gave her an odd look. "She was definitely uncomfortable and didn't know how to approach you." He acknowledged. "But I didn't get the sense that she was afraid for her life."

"I could smell it." The arachne insisted. "You can't mistake the stench of fear for anything else."

Jack considered her words for a few moments. "Could have been fear of being fired. Or plain old fear of the unknown."

She raised an eyebrow. "The unknown?"

"Pretty sure you're the first arachne she's met." He explained. "If she's been told that certain species need to be approached differently...which, when I think about it, has some merit." He scratched his chin. "Then seeing somebody waltz through your front door that you're not prepared for..."

Tetra didn't comment.

"All I'm saying is, don't judge her too harshly."

The arachne took a long breath and let it out. "Very well." She looked up toward the counter. "She's more confident now, so it won't be as irritating as before."

Jack smiled. "See, all species welcome."

Tetra rolled her eyes. Sophie called over to them from the counter, but Tetra held up another claw in her direction, asking for her patience.

"One last thing." She locked all six eyes on Jack. He held her gaze for a moment.

"You hesitated." She said. "You hesitated when you mentioned the rumors about my species."

Jack tried to repress a smirk. Tetra's eyes narrowed. "What were you really going to say?"

He pressed his lips together and breathed in and out through his nose. "I was going to say..." He blinked a couple times. "That all the rumors she's heard about arachne are completely true and she should probably run like hell."

Tetra narrowed her eyes further, Jack tried his hardest not to smile or laugh.

She closed her eyes briefly and grinned with a few fangs showing. "Funny guy." Tetra backed off but didn't break her gaze. She slowly wiggled a claw in a 'no no no' gesture then skittered toward the counter. Jack let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Hey Jack! Come over here." Sula was waving at him from across the shop. He dipped his head and swallowed. "Alright I'll be right there."

Sula held a light brown almost tan t-shirt up to her torso. It had some kind of knot at the bottom front that gave the illusion it was pulling the whole shirt tight. It would definitely reveal her belly button and a good amount of skin above it.

Jack nodded appreciably. "Cute."

Sula tilted her head and looked at Jack concernedly. He gave her an odd look back. "What?"

She pointed a claw at him. "You're pretty calm for a guy in a women's clothing shop." She said. "Don't most guys get all..." She wiggled her arm like she was trying to shoo off a bug.

"Oh no." Jack chuckled. "I got over that years ago."

Sula tilted her head the other way. Jack held up a hand. "I used to shop at this mall with my good friend Alice a few times." He held that hand out toward the shirt Sula carried. "She'd ask me if I thought her fiance would like the stuff she picked out."

Sula blinked a couple times. "What..like her gay friend?"

Jack laughed easily and waved the implication of his orientation away. "No no. We were all good friends that rented the same house at the time. We all had crazy schedules back then and every once in a while Alice and I would have a day off and some spare cash. So we'd go to the mall and spend it all away like we were rich girls in some teen movie."

He smiled at the memories with his friend. "We'd make a little game of it too. Like..." He stepped over to a laced up tube top and held a corner of it on his arm. Jack struck a pose and raised the pitch of his voice. "Do you think this goes well with my complexion?"

Sula pursed her lips and looked at him oddly.

"Or some thing like.." Jack took a too small denim skirt off the rack and held it in front of his waist. "Think this will make my butt look fat?"

Sula pressed her lips harder and held a knuckle up to them. Her eyes squinted a bit.

Sensing she was getting the point, Jack replaced the skirt and went one step further. He picked up a floral print dress and held it to his chest. "You know I've always liked flowers." He batted his eyes at her.

Sula couldn't stand it. She doubled over and laughed, almost dropping the shirt in her hands.

Jack smiled brightly and replaced the dress. "Yep. Good times."

She held one hand over her mouth and the other on her belly. Her whole body, tail included, trembled with her barely contained laughter.

Jack chuckled himself.

"So.." She managed after taking a few deep breathes to calm herself. "you... pretended to be her gay friend?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah I guess. You should have seen us when we brought along our actually gay friend Casey." He smirked "We were a riot."

Sula shook her head and cleared her throat. "I can't imagine." She breathed out slowly once more and wiped away a few tears with her thumb. "So..did you like her?"

Jack blinked. "Who, Alice? Of course I like her. She's my friend."

She shook her head. "No, I meant..."

Jack leaned his head back. "Ooohhh. You meant 'like her' like her." She nodded affirmatively.

He closed his eyes briefly. "Yeah I got up the nerve to attempt to ask her out once. The week before I planned to do it, she and Alec," He glanced at Sula. "Her boyfriend at the time, were having issues. I didn't know any details then, but it legitimately looked like they might be breaking up." Jack sighed. "So I decided the next time I saw her I'd take her aside and ask her out."

He paused and smirked.

"Well what happened?" Sula asked with the barest hint of impatience.

Jack smiled ruefully. "That was the week Alice and Alec announced their engagement."

"Oh." Sula dipped her head and looked downward.

He chuckled. "Yep. I never had a chance." He took a slow breath. "So did you want to show me anything else?"

Her eyes stayed staring at the floor. "It's just..so sad."

Jack looked at her askance. "Why? They're happy together. They even got a kid. A nice house. Full time jobs." He snorted. "Insurance."

Sula shook her head. "It's just...if you were a man in my tribe you could be with the woman you wanted."

Jack stayed still.

"You'd have to share of course." Sula shrugged. "But we know that our men have their preferences just as much as we do." She smirked a bit then shook her head. "This whole 'one person exclusively paired with one other' is so...backwards to me."

Jack blinked and pondered on how differently relationships are formed in her culture as opposed to his own. And considering his single status he found himself a bit jealous of where she came from. Snippets of old girlfriends and crushes throughout his life flashed rapidly in his mind. A slight burning in his chest awoke.

He shook his head and cleared those thoughts away. Now was not the time for that. Today they're here to shop.

"So, was there anything else you wanted to show me?" He asked again.

She brought her head up to meet his. "Oh, uh not really." She didn't seem as chipper as when they first entered the shop.

Jack pointed at the shirt she still carried. "Did you want to get that?"

She raised the item in her hand with a slight look of shock. Like she'd forgotten she was even carrying it. "Oh. Yes." She smiled and a bit of that girly joy came back to her voice. "If you wouldn't mind."

Jack nodded. "Of course. How about we go see what Syleris has picked out and we'll get the whole lot at once, okay?"

"Mmm." She nodded. Her tongue flicked out a second and her eyes tracked toward a corner of the shop. "She's over there." Sula pointed in a direction behind Jack.

He stood there for second and just admired how different and capable liminals are. She gave him an odd look. "What?"

Jack held up a hand. "Sorry. That's the first time I've seen you do that."

She blinked. "Do what?"

"You just." He flicked his own tongue out a second. "And you just knew where she was."

Sula snorted. "Any decent lamia can do that Jack. It's not that special."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "It is to me." He turned and walked in the direction she had pointed.

Syleris had actually followed Jack's earlier advice and enlisted a store employee's aid. She was dressed similar to Sophie but sported a slightly taller and stockier build. Her name-tag read 'Rebecca.'

"So, found everything you needed?" Jack asked as he approached.

Syleris waved a wing behind her. "Nope, need more."

Jack looked over at Rebecca. She had a basket in her arms and an assortment of pants and shirts inside. "How many outfits are in there?" He asked.

"At least five." Rebecca answered professionally.

Jack closed his eyes and anticipated the coming headache he would suffer when Smythe would chew him out for going over the limit for the Exchange expenses card.

 _Actually, do I even have a limit? Does the Exchange have a budget for my homestays?_

Jack took out his phone and added another note to ask Smythe about. He looked at all the items that Sula and Syleris were getting. He mentally added in whatever clothes Tetra wanted to get as well. It would definitely be a steep bill.

 _I suppose we'll find out._

"C'mon Syleris. We can always come back for more if you really need." Jack said to her. She turned around and pouted at him. He gave her an admonishing look. "Have you even tried them on in the dressing room yet?"

The harpy stared ahead blankly. "What's a dressing room?"

Jack didn't dare laugh or smirk or react in anyway. Sula's eyelids lowered in disappointment. Rebecca cleared her throat. "I'll take her."

She stepped to the harpy's side and pointed toward the back. "If you'll come with me, miss." Syleris followed the shop employee, a genuinely curious expression on her face.

When she was out of sight, Jack let out a sigh.

"She's never heard of-" Sula started. Jack whirled and held up a hand.

"Let's not go there." He stated with a degree of finality.

The lamia gave him a look. "Whatever."

"Let's see what Tetra's up to." He suggested. She nodded and joined him as he approached the counter. Tetra was examining a denim miniskirt critically.

"So. Like what you see?" Jack asked her.

"Indeed." She answered without looking away. "I require these samples." She idly tapped a claw in sequence on a row of clothes on the counter.

Jack lowered his eyebrows and cocked his head a bit, not entirely sure he heard the term she used.

"I'm sorry, did you say samples?" He asked.

Tetra nodded and put down the miniskirt with one hand. With her other she picked up a jacket and started looking at the seam and stitch-work.

He walked up and perused the items she had 'approved.' He wasn't an expert but he was reasonably sure that some of them would not fit on her comfortably.

"Um...you're not actually going to wear these, are you?" He asked.

She smirked and nodded. "Correct."

Jack blinked a couple times and looked over at Sophie. She gave him a 'I don't know either.' shrug.

"Then may I ask what are they for?"

She nodded once. "You may."

It took Jack a moment to realize she had given him a non-answer. A moment more to figure out that she wasn't going to explain why she was interested in those pieces.

"Fine whatever." He looked over at Sula, who also seemed annoyed with their arachne roommate. "Are you sure that one is all you want?" He pointed at the shirt she still carried.

"Yes, I just want this one to replace the shirt I gave Syleris."

Jack tilted his head. "You know you could probably ask for that back after this."

She waved a hand. "She can keep it. It wasn't my favorite and she needed it."

"That's cool." He said. "Would you like to go someplace in particular after this?"

The lamia shrugged "What else is there?"

Jack brought up his browser app and navigated to the mall's website. He handed over his phone with the list of stores displayed. Sula asked about several of them and Jack explained what he could.

Soon enough Syleris and Rebecca joined them at the counter. Tetra seemed satisfied with her choices as well. Mentally crossing his fingers he handed over the Exchange expense card. Sophie stuck the chip in the reader and then handed it back without comment. Jack let out a small sigh.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Jack smiled a bit. "No, nothing wrong." He answered as he slipped the card back into his wallet.

"Well, thanks for shopping at Forever Twenty-Two. We hope to see you again soon." She waved at them.

Jack waved back and hefted the bags off the counter. "Yeesh this is a lot." He looked around and spotted one of those thin mall carts certain shops keep around. He slid the bags in and proceeded outside with his homestays in tow.

"So. Where to next?" He asked them after they cleared the store.

"I want to go to BAB." Sula exclaimed.

"Bab?" Syleris' face contorted in confusion.

"Books-A-Billion." Jack explained. He nodded at the lamia. "Good choice."

"Oh! Do they have medicine books there?" Syleris asked excitedly.

Jack hummed. "I'm not sure. But they probably have issues of medical journals."

Syleris nodded. "Good enough."

"I could make use of some reading material as well." Tetra mused. "I agree."

"Alrighty then." Jack stated and walked back to the directory. He ran a finger over the choices and cross-referenced the location. "Right above us, Second floor." He announced.

At the entrance to the store Jack helped his girls locate the sections they wanted. Classic literature for Sula, medical texts for Syleris, and home econ for Tetra. As with the clothes store, the shelves were spaced widely apart to account for the larger bodied species.

Jack made his way to the fantasy and sci-fi shelves. Sparing a moment to reflect on the irony of looking for works of fiction while being a host to fantastic creatures, Jack searched for anything new from his favorite authors.

"God dammit Jim." He said to himself. "Still no Peace Talks?"

"I know right?"

Jack turned to the side and observed a BAB employee as he finished up shelving books.

"You waiting on him too?" Jack asked.

"Yep." He answered. "It's been what, three, four years since the last novel?"

Jack pulled out a copy of Skin Game and checked the publication date. "Yeah. Two thousand fourteen." He shook his head. "I've almost given up."

The employee smirked. "Don't do that just yet." He finished his task and turned toward Jack. "In the meantime may I suggest a few alternatives?"

Jack nodded and replaced the book. "Suggest away."

After a lively discussion of the latest pulp fiction, Jack picked up a new Star Wars and Drizzt novel. He didn't know when ,exactly, he'd have time to sit down and read them but the prospect of a new adventure felt good in his hands. Reassuring in a piece of normalcy kind of way. To experience the exotic and absurd through the mode he traditionally relied on: his imagination guided by a talented writer.

He spared a glance at his homestays as they milled about the store. He reminisced on discussions with his old friends on the theoretical ,at the time, existence of such beings. _They'd probably be as excited as I was. Come to think of it. They might have their own liminal homestays._

Jack smirked and imagined Alice hugging a fluffy Nekomimi. Alec giving a troll a fist bump. Jay would be annoying a minotaur with riddles off the internet.

"What's so funny?"

Jack blinked and refocused his thoughts. He looked up at Tetra. "Oh I'm just daydreaming a bit." He noticed she carried a few books herself. "Got what you wanted?"

The arachne nodded. "Yes. This should suffice for my little project."

Jack gave her a mild glare. "Should I bother to ask?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "Can't hurt if you do."

Jack breathed out once. "I think I'll let the bliss of ignorance be my guide on whatever you're up to."

She cocked her head sideways. "'Bliss of ignorance?'"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, ever heard the phrase, ignorance is bliss?"

Her face contorted in disgust as she shook her head. "No. I have not." Her tone matched her face.

Jack waved a hand. "It's the idea that if you don't know something you can't worry about it."

Her hands and arms curled inward like she was trying to protect her physical form from the very concept.

"Yeah, I'm not a fan of that philosophy either," Jack stated. "but it's kind of my only option when your not being very forthcoming with your intentions."

After a moment her arms and face relaxed. Then she smirked and patted Jack on the head like he was a child. "I'm an arachne dear. I have a reputation to maintain."

"Reputation?" Jack echoed. "What are you talking about?"

She grinned with all her fangs. "'Dangerously mysterious' remember?"

Jack pointed at her with his free hand. "Being your host and friend doesn't give me a pass?"

She kept her grin. "Nope."

 _At least she didn't argue against me calling her a friend. Small victories I guess._

"Fine." He shook his head. "I'll gather the others. And meet you at the counter."

"Can't I just pay for these myself?" She put a fist near her hip.

Jack paused and thought about it a second. "Well the card is in my name..." He focused back at her. "You got a credit or debit card?" She shook her head. "Cash? Or checkbook?" She frowned and shook her head again.

Jack shrugged. "Guess you're SOL."

Confusion replaced her frown. "SOL?"

"Shit-Outta-Luck." He defined.

"Hmph." She pouted. "I want my own means of paying for products."

Jack nodded. "Okay, I'll look online and ask Smythe about part-time jobs for homestay students. I'm sure there's something arachne can do around the area for a paycheck."

"I...would appreciate that." She closed her eyes and nodded. "Thank you Jack."

He smiled back. "My pleasure."

Jack reentered the classic literature section and found Sula perusing a tome. She had her tail wrapped under her and looked very comfortable. He coughed once to get her attention.

"Oh Jack." She looked up from her book. "Come here."

Jack walked toward her and noted the title on the spine. "Hey, The Count of Monte Cristo." He identified. "I read that back in high school, saw a play about it too."

"Mmm." She nodded. "I haven't read an English translation of this yet. It's pretty good so far."

"Glad you found something." He said. "But if you could take that to the counter and wait while I get Syleris..."

Sula looked at him with a borderline Puppy Dog Eyes plea. He held up a hand. "Hey, you can keep reading til I get there. Just keep Tetra company while I collect Syleris."

She blinked and nodded. She closed the book with one finger held at her current place and slithered toward the front.

"Two down, one to go." Jack said to himself as he made his way to the health and nutrition section. The harpy was engrossed in a circulated medical journal. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She flipped a page and continued reading. Jack stepped closer and cleared his throat again.

Her face expressed irritation for a moment but her eyes focused on the passage she was reading. Jack shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Syleris."

Finally she looked at him. "Oh Jack." She glanced at a paragraph and pointed at it with her wing-hand. "You gotta hear this."

He raised an eyebrow.

"'Among patients with advanced cutaneous squamous-cell carcinoma, cemiplimab induced a response in approximately half the patients and was associated with adverse events that usually occur with immune checkpoint inhibitors.'" She quoted.

Jack's eyes glazed a bit, and he shook his head. "I have no idea what you just said."

Syleris shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure myself. But damn, if it isn't interesting."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Looks like I'll be needing a subscription to-" He bent his knees and leaned to the side to see the title. "the _New England Journal of Medicine_."

He stood back up. "Now come on. We'll buy our books and decide where to go next."

"'Kay." She said cheerfully and followed Jack to the counter. The girls piled on their selections and Jack finally got a chance to see the titles of Tetra's books. "Sewing and basic fashion." He turned back to her with an inquisitive look. "I think you're kinda beyond that by now aren't you?"

"Oh, those are not for me to read." She stated.

"Then who...?" He closed his eyes and turned back to the counter."Nevermind. I give up." He paid for the books and slipped them in the cart.

"Don't forget your free crossword puzzle collection." The cashier said while sliding another item over the counter. Jack looked at him curiously. "You buy five or more books anytime this week and you get a free puzzle book."

"Uh thanks." Jack slipped the last book into cart and proceeded to the entrance of the store.

"Alright where to next?" He asked them all when they got out.

Sula tapped her fingers together. "I kinda wanted to keep reading my book." She smiled sheepishly.

"So do I." Syleris joined in.

Tetra shrugged. "I can solve that puzzle book in the meantime."

Jack put a knuckle near his chin. "Hmm. I don't want to spend all day here. I've got at least one more stop or two before we head home." He snapped his fingers. "It's a little early but how about we get lunch down in the food court and just find a quiet corner to eat and read?"

The girls nodded together and Jack lead them down to the sub-level. They still got odd looks and the occasional too-long stares from pedestrians and mini-shop sales folk. But no one bothered them outright.

Jack thought he might have seen other liminals on the way, but he wasn't really looking out for them. When they reached the sub level and looked around, Tetra pointed at one of the restaurants. "Well that's redundant."

The other two girls looked at where she pointed and nodded their heads in agreement. Jack studied it as well.

"Oh, Panera Bread." He scratched at one of his cheeks. "I wondered about that myself."

Sula folded her arms. "Breadbasket bread." She glanced at her fellow polyglottal fellows. "What else would you advertise to have in a breadbasket?"

Jack chuckled at the rhetorical question and waved a hand. "I can vouch that their food has more thought behind it than their name." He started walking toward the counter. "Try it."

"If you say so." Sula mused and followed Jack inside.

The girls each got two sandwiches and Jack was going to go with his own standby of a full turkey sandwich and chips, but he got a half and a veggie soup instead. 'Eat healthy _'_ he told himself.

There wasn't a quiet spot inside the restaurant proper, but a few courtyard tables hadn't been claimed over by a utility entrance. He and the girls sat at the edge and ate in relative silence.

"I do like the ingredients." Sula commented as she polished off her first sandwich.

"Could use more flavoring." Tetra remarked. Syleris nodded and hummed in agreement.

Jack held up his spoon. "There might be packets of condiments in your bags."

The two girls rummaged through them but came up empty. Jack frowned and looked over the food court.

"Ah, perfect." He spotted a condiment station at the center of the courtyard and got up. "I'll be right back."

He strode over and observed a smattering of different packets available. He hadn't lived with the girls long enough to know their preferences so he took a double handful of all of them.

"Oooh chipotle mayo." Sula and Syleris said in unison as Jack placed the foodstuffs on the near end of the table. They each reached over and grabbed up all of them and lathered the mildly spicy goodness on their meal.

Jack smiled at their renewed enthusiasm. Tetra raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead she picked one lone envelope of ketchup and poked a hole in it with her claw. She licked it and paused a second. She shook her head lightly and placed the pierced packet in the designated 'trash' bag at the other end of the table.

She picked up another packet and poked it with a different claw. This one passed her initial taste test and she squeezed a dab of it on the end of her ham and cheese and took a bite. Her eyes closed as she nodded slowly in satisfaction. She repeated the process with each remaining variety of condiments.

Jack took out his phone and took note of each flavor and their brand that she considered worthy for her meal. And he typed in 'chipotle mayo' in all caps.

 _Now I got somewhere to start when I learn cooking with Rukh._

As he suggested, the girls finished their sandwiches and took out their respective books. Jack gathered their wrappers and empty cups and deposited it in the nearest trash bin. When he returned he noticed the lamia and harpy were more than content but Tetra seemed frustrated, almost angry. Her claws were partially stabbing through the cover and her jaw seemed clenched.

He approached her with a bit of caution. "Tetra? Something bothering you?"

She threw the book down in disgust. The other two liminals looked up from their books in concern.

"This puzzle's solution requires arcane and exhaustive knowledge of the culture that produced it." She sneered.

Jack tilted his head and blinked a couple times. "I'm not following."

She stabbed a claw at one of the clues. "This one. " She spat. "Three letter word for 'blank' Howard of "Happy Days."

She waved a hand upward in a jerky motion. "How in creation should I know whatever the hell 'happy days' are and some human associated with it?" She folded her arms and glared at the book like it was her mortal enemy.

Jack pressed his lips together and suppressed a laugh. He swallowed. "I believe the answer is 'Ron Howard of 'Happy Days."

The arachne blinked and her face relaxed a bit. She picked up the pen she borrowed from Jack and wrote in the answer. "That works." She gazed at him like he was some oracle. "How did you know that?"

He shrugged. "Well, I'd forgotten that Ron Howard was an actor on the TV show "Happy Days" but he's the only Howard I know of that's associated with Hollywood."

Her eyebrows lowered a bit. "Hollywood?"

"Oh, right." He closed his eyes and shook his head apologetically. "Hollywood is a neighborhood in Los Angeles where lots of American movies and TV shows are produced." He opened his eyes. "So I deduced that was the Howard the clue was talking about."

She put down the pen with a little more force than necessary. "Well that just illustrates my point."

Jack chuckled a bit. "How about I help you with my 'arcane' knowledge of American culture?"

She stared at him a second then smirked. "Oh would you, wise human, help the poor ignorant liminal?"

Jack lost his amusement. "Hey, hey, hey." He lifted a hand toward her. "There's no need to accuse me of condescension. I'm sure if you gave me a puzzle that required knowledge of arachne and other liminal cultures I'd fail miserably."

He waved a hand at her book. "Besides, you already solved some of the clues without me."

The arachne glanced at the partially completed puzzle and nodded her head lightly.

He pulled his chair around and sat beside her. "And I'd never think of you as ignorant Tetra." He lifted his head and looked intently at the other two. "Nor would I ever think that of either of you."

"I've learned more about the world in the few days I've been around you three than my last semester at college." He looked back up at Tetra. "So if I can, I will gladly return the favor."

Tetra lowered her eyelids a bit. "I was joking Jack."

He closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "I know. I just...I've been on the receiving end of that crap nearly all my life. I should be the last one to condescend to any of you."

Syleris shifted her head a bit. "All your life?"

He frowned for a second. "My dad."

The monster girls glanced at each other then back at Jack.

He sighed and stared at the table. "Look, don't get me wrong. I love my parents. When I lost them..." He blinked and paused for a moment. "When I lost them, it hurt. It still hurts. But my dad.." He shook his head and grimaced. "My dad could be such an arrogant ass." The girls noticed some heat in his voice.

"He'd talked down to you almost every chance he got." He lifted his head up. "He'd even do it to mom. Thirty years married and he'd still talk to her like she was an idiot." He put his hands on the table and clenched them. "So what, if she didn't go to college like you did. So what, if she had already had a kid before she met you. She's still the woman **you** married, the mother of **your** sons, the-"

Tetra quickly placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, pushing him a little. "Jack stop."

He blinked rapidly and focused at his homestays. Each of their eyes were wide with concern. Sula's tail had curled around part of herself.

"I..I." He stammered and lifted his hands. Rage and shame roiled in his chest.

"Jack." Tetra continued. "We don't need to know this." She kept her hand on his shoulder.

He breathed out slowly and placed a hand on hers. He gripped it, letting her calm strength steady him. He shook his head after a few moments and lightly pried it off his shoulder.

"No." He stated confidently. "No, if you're going to be living with me, you should know this."

He took in a breath and exhaled it. "My dad is obviously a sore subject for me. He wasn't the worst dad in the world. He wouldn't beat or cuss at us or anything like that." He waved a hand. "But he'd condescend like no one I've ever met in my life."

Jack chuckled sourly. "It actually kinda helped at times." Sula tilted her head questioningly. "I used to have managers and bosses that would talk down to their employees. It would hurt some of my co-workers but I could stare right back at them like nothing they could do could move me."

He smirked. "My co-workers would ask me how I could take such abuse like I was made of brick. I told them that I get it worse at home. Facing down a petty-minded manager was a walk in the park."

"But when my dad would treat my mom like that." He stopped himself before he could get emotional again. He'd gotten angry in front of Sula and Tetra before. And now he'd done it again and roped in Syleris just to be complete.

"So I never want to be like that. I never want to talk down to anyone I care about. Let alone anyone I respect and have made a commitment too." He looked them each in the eyes. "I hope you understand that."

Sula reached out and grasped his hand. "Of course Jack." She looked at her fellow homestays and then back to him. "If we didn't want to be around you as our host, for whatever reason, we wouldn't stay."

"Yeah." Syleris exclaimed. "You're pretty humble for a human."

"And when you have offended us, you apologized, Jack." Sula stated. "You really try to understand."

He blinked back a few tears and smiled a bit.

"No one is perfect Jack." Tetra added. "I happen to know an arachne who's nearly." She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest. The other three dropped their shoulders and gave her unamused glares.

"But," She raised a claw. "I think I know exactly how you feel." She opened her eyes. "I too see things in me that I also saw in my mother, that I do not care for." She placed her hand back on Jack's shoulder.

She looked into him. "You want to hate him. But he raised you, fed you. Provided shelter and protected you." She paused a moment. "Things he did infuriated you. Things he's said made you want to tear apart something that he treasured."

Jack nodded. "I took a hammer to his coin collection. Bent them up pretty good."

Sula giggled nervously and covered her mouth with one hand. "I threw Matriach Paula's brooch into the ocean."

Syleris raised a wing. "Stole my aunt's head band. I still wear it." Jack and Sula giggled.

Tetra sighed. "I buried the ring my father gave her. Somewhere she'll never find it."

The other three's eyes widened in shock.

"R-ring?" Sula asked. "It wasn't a-"

Tetra gave her a hard glance. The lamia shut her mouth. After a second she faced Jack directly.

"So do not hate yourself so much when you act like your parents Jack. Of course you'd behave like them, they raised you." Jack shut his eyes a moment and nodded. "But when you see a fault in yourself that is like what your parents did, confront it, correct it as best you can. But always remember," She pointed a claw right at his chest. "You. Are not. Your father."

Jack pressed his eyelids harder in a vain attempt to hold back more tears. "I will. Thank you Tetra."

She withdrew her hand and smiled. "You're quite welcome, Jack."

He laughed and picked up a napkin to dry his face.

Tetra picked up the pen and slid the puzzle book to herself. "So, may I have your assistance, Jack?"

He laughed again and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute." He dabbed a fresh napkin to his face.

"Take your time Jack." She said softly.

"Hey I wanna help too." Syleris declared.

"I'd like too as well." Sula said positively.

Tetra gave them a skeptical look. "We can't all crowd around one page."

"No we can't." Jack affirmed. "But, we can do this." He took the puzzle book and tore out two pages. Each of the girls gasped.

"It's alright see." He ran his fingers along the evenly punctured edge near the spine. "They're designed to be torn out." He took the pen and wrote each girl's name on one each. "I'll help all three of you as your solve your own puzzle."

"But we only have your pen." Sula pointed out.

Jack shrugged. " Pfft. Easy fix. Be right back."

He crossed the food court and darted into a dollar store. He returned to the girls and tore open a package containing four presharpened pencils with erasers.

He took back his pen and threw the spare pencil in the cart.

"You girls good?" They all nodded at him.

"Great." He nodded. "So, who needs help first?"

All three raised their hand. "I do."

His eye twitched. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

 **Hello readers.**

 **Apologies for the long absence. Busy, hectic summer, lots of distractions.**

 **First off, in case you missed it, I commissioned the talented LindaRoze for a picture of Sula.**

 **lindaroze/art/Commission-Sula-755147167**

 **Please visit her deviantart and patreo n. I'm sure she'll appreciate it.**

 **Also I do have a source for Syleris' quote from the NEJM.**

 **doi/full/10.1056/NEJMoa1805131**

 **Just so I'm covering all my bases.**

 **Now to answer a common question from the reviews:**

 **I do plan on having my cast run into Kimihito and co. sometime in the distant future. Got to at least get the rest of the girls moved in and see how their personalities interact before throwing that sort of monkey wrench into the works.**

 **But I am almost giddy for my girls to run into Lala and freak out. Seriously, Lala sneaks up on Rachnera without even trying and that arachne can DODGE. BULLETS. FIRED BY A MONOEYE!**

 **Anyways, Thanks again for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12 Errands Day Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Daily life with Monster Girls.**

Chapter 12: Errands day: Part Two

"We need to find something that all four of us can do." Jack groaned with his head on the table.

He had, somehow, helped solve all three crossword puzzles simultaneously and managed to keep his sanity. With all three of them vying for his attention and answers to their clues constantly, he was sorely tempted to throw his arms in the air and say "Fuck it, I'm out."

But he didn't. He stayed in the trenches like a good soldier and prayed to whatever deity would hear his mental pleas for mercy. He got a headache and a dry mouth for his efforts.

"I think I saw a couple games stores on the list you showed me. Would those help?" Sula asked.

Jack pivoted his head to try to face her."Yes."

"You ah, little tuckered out there, champ?" Syleris tittered.

Jack tried to glare at the harpy but his head hurt too much.

"We didn't ride you too hard, did we?" Tetra grinned.

Jack placed his hands on the table and pushed himself up. He tried to frown at her but didn't quite have the energy.

"You can uh...take another minute to rest Jack." Sula offered coyly. "We'll be here when you're ready again."

Jack blamed it on the mental exhaustion afterwards, but he gave in and let himself be part of the joke. He crossed his arms and breathed out. "I think I did pretty well for myself. Keeping up with three monster girls at the same time."

Syleris choked back a chortle. Sula held a hand to her mouth.

Tetra snickered. "Indeed. Not bad for your first time."

Jack glowered at her.

"With monster girls." She quipped.

Jack tried to keep his serious expression but Syleris was on the verge of losing it. Sula was trying to use both hands to contain her own laughter. Tetra's snicker stretched into a full grin.

Jack chortled just a little bit. And that's all it took to break the dam.

"Amana, your face." Syleris yelped "Aha ha ha ha ha!" She crossed a wing over her eyes and leaned back. Her other wing slapped the table.

Sula placed her hands on her chest, closed her eyes and just let her laughter out from her belly.

Tetra looked over at her fellow monsters girls and shook her head while giggling.

Jack shook his head and laughed a little as well but his headache suddenly flared up. "Ugh ow." He placed his face back on the table and rubbed his temples with his fingers. His homestays laughed harder at his pain.

"Couldn't..hehe.. keep it...hehehe.. up..." The arachne tried one more jab through her gigging but lost it as well. "Ahahahaha!"

Jack tried not to laugh into the table while attempting to rub the ache away. When he could manage, he breathed out without giggling (finally) and lifted his head. He waited for the girls to quiet down a bit. He noticed that they were attracting some attention but no one approached them.

He took another breath, cleared his throat and then held up a finger. "New rule: Only one guest per puzzle at a time."

Syleris snickered. "Hear that? Jack can handle playing with only one of us."

The other two chuckled.

Jack held his head steady and tried keep his expression neutral. "That's why I have suggested we get a game we all can play."

Tetra leaned forward. "Oh? You think some toy is gonna satisfy all three of us?"

He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "I am willing to hear input from all of you on which game to purchase."

"We get to choose?" Sula piped up with an evil smile. "You sure you're prepared for that?"

"I say we get something competitive." Tetra advised. "See which one of us he can last the longest with."

He swallowed and barely maintained his composure. "It will be a cooperative game we all can participate in."

"Ooh, ooh. Are we gonna take turns cooperating with you Jack?" Syleris asked excitedly.

He closed his eyes. "Yes, it will likely be a turn-based game."

"I call first." Sula folded her arms and postured confidently. "I'll try not **win** before you two get a turn." She grinned evilly again. "Though that will probably be up to Jack."

"Oh godz dammit." He half-shouted and slammed a fist on the table. "You three are the worst."

His homestays burst out laughing again. He stood and threw up his hands. "That's it. I'm out."

He turned and started walking away.

"Where you going Jack?" Syleris laughed. "We wanna play some more."

"I'm.." He glanced around. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Don't take too long." Tetra warned. "We might get bored and leave without you."

He whirled and pointed a finger at them. "You can't drive and I'll report you all as runaways."

"Ooooh, he'll report us." Tetra mocked. "Guess they'll have to send MON after us."

"Yep." Syleris nodded. "They'll catch us and send us back to our residence."

"Where we can play with our host all over again." Sula concluded.

Jack blinked. There was a scary amount of logic in their scenario. He dropped his arm. "Gods damn it."

They laughed again. Jack turned and shuffled toward the restroom shaking his head. "Why me? Why me?"

 _You volunteered for this, remember?_

He deliberately did not hurry while freshening up. This gave his mind time to work through the various fantasies that flashed through his imagination. He tried not to linger on any particular one, but it was really difficult when all three were so beautiful in their own fashion.

He shook his head and slapped the heel of his hand on his temple, trying to physically remove the 'bad thoughts'.

 _They aren't 'bad'. Just illegal._

"Yeah." He sighed. "They'll change the law someday."

He exited the restroom and was mildly reassured that his homestays hadn't abandoned him.

"Someday."

He walked over and put his hands on the cart. "Alright who wants to do some more shopping?"

"Oh I do." Syleris raised her hand. "This is fun."

"Shall we go to the games store?" Tetra suggested. The other two snickered.

Jack closed his eyes and breathed out. "Actually I'd like to stop by one place." Sula gave him a curious glance. "Don't worry it's on the way."

He led them up to the top floor and toward a specialty shop.

"Teavana?" Sula raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be clever?"

Jack snorted. "I guess. I've noticed that puns are a necessary evil of American advertising."

Syleris shook her head. "I don't get it. How's it a pun?"

Tetra pointed at the shop sign. "This is a portmanteau of tea and nirvana."

The harpy blinked. "I understood 'tea'"

Jack cleared his throat. "A portmanteau is a blending of two or more words. Like brunch or spork."

Syleris' eyes pivoted up in thought. "Okay, I think I get that." Her gaze set at Jack. "So what's nerve-whatever."

Jack held up a finger. "Nirvana, spelled with an 'I', is a concept from eastern philosophy. It's supposed to be a state of being that is pure happiness, or to be free from all needs." He tapped that finger on his chin. "It's supposed to be an end goal for a person's life."

The harpy contemplated that for a few moments. "So...you become happy. And then what?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know. I've never achieved it myself. Don't know anybody personally who has."

Syleris glanced upward in thought and frowned. "Sounds boring."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, there are countless statues of the one man who supposedly achieved nirvana. Most of them depict him sitting down with a content expression."

The harpy shut her eyes and shook her head. "Sitting doesn't make me happy." She folded her wings. "Running makes me happy." She opened her eyes and raised a wing-hand. "And sex. Sex makes me happy."

Jack gave her a chagrined glare. She ignored him and started listing off the various activities and items that make her 'happy'. "...eating good food, beating my nest-mates in a race, finding something really interesting to read..."

Jack raised a hand and was going to try to interrupt her but Tetra placed a hand on his shoulder. He craned his head up to her mildly amused face. "What?"

"Let her be, I'll watch and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." She offered.

Jack rattled his head in confusion. "You're not coming in?"

She gave him a more serious look. "I'm not a day-drinker Jack." His confusion intensified. "Did you already forget?"

Jack shook his head some more. "Forget what?" He waved toward the tea shop. "There's no alcohol in their tea. There's a good amount of caff-" He blinked and tilted his head back in realization. "Caffeine. That's why you only got a water at the restaurant."

He closed his eyes and nodded and grimaced for a moment. He took a breath. "I did forget." He looked back up at the arachne. "I'm sorry."

Tetra smiled and shook her head. "How did I get so lucky?" She mused.

Jack shrugged. "I'd wait til the other three liminals move in before making that judgment."

She smirked. "They'll see how fortunate they are, in time."

He gave her a skeptical look. "Yeesh. When did you get so sappy?"

She barked a laugh. "I suppose it's that characteristic of your father that you shared with us."

Jack blinked and assumed a neutral expression. Tetra poked a thumb at her chest and then a claw at his. "I didn't I realize I could have so much in common with a human."

Jack nodded his head lightly. "You told me your mother was a bi-eeeeaaad, not nice person." Jack caught himself midway through the insult. Tetra lowered her eyelids a hair. Jack swallowed. "She was uh, verbally abusive too?"

Tetra held his gaze a bit then closed her eyes slowly. "Among other things." She stepped back once and reopened her eyes. Jack could have sworn he saw a hurt in those solid red orbs.

"I did say I'd talk to you about it that first night." He reminded her. "Offer still stands."

"I know." She answered. "And we will. When the time is right."

"Alright." He put a hand on the side of his head again. "Ugh, headache is flaring up. I really need some tea."

He turned away and joined Sula in the tea shop. "Oh Jack." The lamia lifted a sample cup that had some dark brownish liquid substance. "Try this."

He grasped the cup and sipped it. "Wow, that is strong and kinda fruity." He looked over at the dispenser for a label. "What is it?"

"Black Dragon tea." She announced with a bit of zeal.

Jack nodded and finished off the sample. The ache in his temples eased off. "Oh that's good. Gonna need some more."

"Can we get a can to brew at home?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded. "But did you try any of the others?"

She frowned. "I did, but they were like drinking bad tasting water." She pointed at the Black Dragon dispenser again. "That's the only one strong enough that I could really enjoy."

Jack shook his head lightly. "'Bad tasting water.'" He looked up at the lamia. "That was my first reaction to tea back when I was a kid. Never really appreciated it until my college years." He walked up to the counter and ordered two small drinks of tea and a can. He sipped on the straw while making his way out and let the caffeine content ease the headache some more. "Mmm."

Somehow, Syleris was still listing off the things that make her happy. Jack glanced up at Tetra who just shrugged in response.

"Hey. Syleris." He called. She continued looking upward and naming things. "We're going to the games store now."

The harpy darted her eyes at Jack. "Oh, playing games is on my list." She strode forward a few steps. "Let's go. I wanna try to get this nerva thing."

"That's not-" Jack started then shook his head. "Nevermind." He sighed and fast-walked up to her. "Do you even know where your going?"

She nodded. "I memorized the map coordinates for all the shops and their names." She looked over at him. "We're going to Global Gamers right?"

Jack held up a hand and tried to counter. But he didn't have anything to go on. He breathed out and just nodded. "Sheesh, you're gonna know this place better than I do."

She giggled and pointed her wing-hand almost due north. "It's over that way." Jack nodded in agreement and kept pace with her.

After a few steps she halted suddenly. Jack stopped and turned back to her. "What's up?" The harpy just stared ahead. He was going to ask again when the other two liminals started staring in the same direction.

Jack looked between all of them. "Ladies? Something wrong?"

The harpy raised her wing ahead of her. "What is that place?"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and turned toward where she was pointing. His eyes widened in panic. He turned around swiftly and crossed his arms. "No."

Tetra and Sula gave him toothy grins. "No." He insisted.

They advanced a few steps. Jack held his ground. "No. We are not going in there."

A few seconds later...

"God dammit."

He glared at the ceiling from his bench and attempted to keep his eyes from wandering.

"Come on Jack. Don't be like that." Syleris chastised him. "I'm experiencing a new aspect of American culture here."

"Well I'm afraid I'm not familiar with this 'aspect'. So we should just go." He grumbled back.

"So you need to learn about this too." Tetra pointed out. "If we are to fully understand American society our host should know as much as possible as well."

Jack swiveled his head and studied a very interesting seam in the ceiling tiles. "I don't care. I don't belong here."

"Oh but you do, Jack." Sula implored sweetly. "We can't leave our host while outside the residence remember? You had to come with us."

Jack's eyes hardened. "You kidnapped me."

"Mmm." Tetra tapped a claw on her chin. "I like to think of it as helping you enforce the law."

He finally faced his homestay directly. "How the hell do you figure that?"

The arachne shrugged a shoulder. "Well our harpy friend was going to run away." She grinned. "We had to take you with us to keep her from escaping into..." She turned toward Syleris. "What was this place's name again?"

"Victoria's Secret." The harpy announced proudly.

"Right." Tetra acknowledged by waving a claw. "Well, we caught her, so now...we can shop some more." She grinned at him again.

Jack grumbled and stared at the floor. At this point, if he wanted to get out of the lingerie shop he'd have to somehow escape from all three of them... _yeeeeah, not going to happen._

"Why are so upset Jack?" Sula asked earnestly. "I thought you said you were comfortable being in a women's clothing store."

He held his arms closer to himself. "Alice never dragged me in here. 'Cause she's my friend and understood that I wouldn't want to go in here."

"Hmmph. Well I think she did you a disservice then." Sula stated. "You are handling **all** our laundry already Jack. What's wrong with being in a store where they sell them."

He took a harsh long breath. "Because it's implied that the guys that walk in here with girls are sleeping together." He spelled out. "Alice never gave me the impression that she wanted to sleep with me, so she never brought me here." He looked up at the lamia seriously. "She'd bring Alec sometimes and I would shop somewhere else 'til they got done." He stood up and uncrossed his arms. "I respected their privacy because I am their friend." He pointed at her. "I'd like to think that I am your friend as well."

She blinked a few times. "This is really confusing." She held out one hand. "A human host and a liminal can live in a 'private residence' and not be intimate with each other." She held out her other hand. "But if those same two go into a **public** store, then they are considered to be sleeping together?"

Jack considered the logic of her question a few moments. "It depends on the store."

She glanced upward for a second. "So, you and I being in the tea shop is not considered to be intimacy related." She looked back at Jack. "But being in here with the three of us means you're sleeping with all of us?"

Jack nodded. "That's the impression we're sending, yes."

She planted fists at her waist and frowned. "Well, that's just ludicrous." He blinked and rattled his head. "I would never cheat on my husbands." She smiled a second. "No offense to you."

He blinked a couple more times. "Uh, none taken."

She folded her arms and frowned again. "Why do you think I'm in here?"

He made a show of looking around. "To get some lingerie."

"Yes." She placed a hand on her chest. "To wear for **my** husbands."

Jack felt like an utter fool. "Oh, right." He dipped his head.

"I'm going to go back to the island at some point." She picked up a bra that was black and lacy. "And I'm going to have to make up a **lot** of lost time. So I'm going to get a few gifts from America for them."

Tetra snickered. "Don't you mean **you'll** be the gift from America?"

Sula laughed good-naturedly. "I suppose I will. Do you two see any American flag bras around?"

 _So all that joking earlier **was** just banter._

Jack chuckled once to himself.

 _Of course it was._

He snorted and shook his head. "I'm probably going to regret asking this but..." He looked over at Tetra and Syleris. "What are you two in here for?"

The arachne examined the stitching on a bra that looked fairly complicated. "I find some human styles of clothing quite fascinating."

"You'll need some more 'samples', I assume." Jack stated,

"Hmm." She smirked. "You assume correctly."

"I think this one looks cute." Syleris placed an orange bra over her shirt. "Don't you think it looks cute?" She asked no one in particular.

Jack closed his eyes deliberately and sighed while sitting back down. "Just let me know when you're ready to buy." He slipped out his phone and checked the local news sites. "I'll be here." T _rying to_ _not be a total perv._

An unfamiliar female voice cleared her throat. Jack looked up at a sharply dressed businesswoman. Her dark hair was bound up in a bun. Her blue eyes regarded Jack and his homestays critically. "If I may suggest..." She waved a hand toward a rear section of the shop. "We carry lingerie specifically for lamias over there."

Sula's eyes lit up. "Oh good." She replaced the item she was perusing and slithered in the direction the business lady indicated.

"As for you." The lady pointed at Syleris. "We received a shipment of snap-on products last night. I believe Kymberly..." She pointed at a younger but similarly business dressed woman near the counter. "...stocked those up this morning."

"Oh cool." Syleris turned and made her way over to 'Kimberly'.

The lady put a dark red painted fingernail on her chin and hummed. "Arachne...arachne. I don't believe I have anything specifically for arachne."

Tetra held up a hand. "I'm not here to wear anything. I just want to collect samples of human sewing techniques."

The lady blinked once. "Oh, in that case..." She tapped her finger a few more times while looking intently around the store. "May I presume the more complicated the design the more interested you are?"

Tetra grinned sharply. "Precisely."

"Excellent." She stated and pointed toward a further section of the shop. "The first that come to my mind are over there." Tetra nodded appreciably and scuttled in the indicated direction.

The lady spun on her heel and faced Jack. "First time in here?"

He smirked ruefully. "Was I that obvious?"

She smirked back. "A few men that come in here with a woman are usually uncomfortable." She folded her arms. "But you seem to be handling it well."

He shrugged. "Thanks." She stared at him a moment. "Something wrong?"

"Are you a host?" She asked.

Jack stood up and nodded. "Yes, I am their host."

She hesitated a moment. "I feel it is my civic duty to ask..are you sleeping with any of them?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I don't see how that's any business of yours." She continued to stare at him impassively. "But the answer is 'no'"

"Oh good." She smiled warmly. "I hate having to report someone for breaking that ill-conceived law."

Jack blinked a couple times. "You've... reported people for breaking the no-sex law with liminals?"

"Technically, it's called the Prohibition on Sexual Relations Clause." She held up a finger. "And yes, I've asked that very same question to hosts of liminals who enter my shop." She shook her head slowly and sighed. "A few are all too eager to admit their exploits."

Jack blinked some more. "That's not exactly a good business model."

It was her turn to smirk ruefully. "No it isn't. I was instructed by the agency to ask that question."

Jack frowned deeply. "That's over-reaching, especially for them."

She nodded. "I agree. Though I hear that the Clause will be amended soon. And maybe I won't have to ask that ridiculous question ever again." She sneered.

His frown subsided. "Yeah I was just reading about that." He waved his phone. "Something about marriages and the like."

She nodded. "One can only hope."

Jack replaced the phone to his pocket and held out his hand. "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name's Jack."

The business lady smiled and shook his hand. "You may call me Ms. Clancy." She tapped a nail on her chin after they let go. "I have to ask, Jack..."

"Why I'm hosting three liminals?" He stressed the number.

She narrowed her eyes a bit. "Yes."

He waved a hand. "It's a long story."

She tapped her finger some more. "I have seen many liminals in this mall. But never more than two to a group."

He sighed. "The coordinator judged me to be a good host for multiple liminals. He made an offer, and I accepted."

Her finger stopped tapping. "Smythe's no fool."

Jack tilted his head at the mention of the the agent's name.

"He takes his job very seriously." She paused and shrugged one shoulder. "Mostly seriously."

He smiled lightly. "Yeah, I've seen a bit of his not-so-serious side."

Ms. Clancy didn't move for a whole ten seconds. It was making Jack a mite uncomfortable.

"Umm." He stated. "Was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"My apologies Jack." She closed her eyes and shook her head a bit. "I was trying to perceive what the Exchange sees in you."

He lowered his eyebrows a hair. She swallowed. "With the recent uptick in customers in the past few years this company has expanded its product lines and locations."

Jack nodded lightly. "Business is good."

She nodded back. "Exceptionally. But any perceptive businesswoman knows that good fortune does not last forever. It must be cultivated and protected."

"Thus..." He mused. "Your concern for my homestays."

"Yes." She folded her arms. "After the reveal and the Exchange Act passed, demand for clothing and other products skyrocketed." Her finger started tapping against her chin again. "But opinions could change. All it takes is one bad incident to sour relations." She inclined her head. "Smythe is taking quite a risk with you."

"You don't know the half of it." Jack sighed. "If you want, you could ask my homestays about me."

Her eyes flashed. "Really?"

He nodded. "I probably should make some quote about who best evaluates a person. Himself, his friends, or his enemies." Jack shrugged. "I don't have any enemies for you to ask, and I'm not in the mood to explain myself." He sat back down and tapped his phone. "So you'll have to settle with their opinions." He motioned his chin toward Tetra at the counter.

"Hmmm." Ms. Clancy rubbed her chin. "I think I might." She dropped her hand and smirked. "But I don't think I'll find out anymore than I already have."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her as she turned away. He shook his head after a moment and focused on his phone.

"Hey Jack. I think I'm ready." Sula announced from across the shop.

He sighed, pocketed his device and strode over to her. Sula was clutching a few ,ah, **boldly** designed bras and an equal number of triangular cloths that matched their color. Jack inclined his head to the side a few degrees.

The cloths didn't have any straps or strings that would hold them on her person. He'd seen similar ones separated from her basket when he'd pick up her dirty laundry, but he didn't ask and left them to her.

He figured discretion was the better part of valor and kept his theories to himself.

"They're panties, Jack."

He blinked and rattled his head then gave her an inquisitive look, like he hadn't heard her. "Hmm? What'd you say?"

The echidna lowered her eyebrows. "Panties." She repeated. "Girls wear them."

He looked to the side then back to her. "Okay." He nodded his head a bit. "I knew that."

She rolled her eyes then slapped one of the cloths onto her elbow and then removed her hand. The cloth piece stayed in place as she wiggled her arm.

Jack leaned his head back. "Ohhh. That's how those wo-" He coughed. "I mean, yeah, stick-on panties how else would that work?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Jaaack." She growled lowly.

He hunched his shoulders and dipped his head. "Yeah I, didn't really know what they were."

She opened her eyes and glared at him. He smiled sheepishly and tried to look as apologetic as possible.

"You know you can ask questions if you don't know about something." She stated with a hint of exasperation. "That's kinda the whole **point** of the Exchange." She waved one hand.

"I...I wasn't going ask you about something private like that." He defended.

Her glare intensified. "You had no idea what they were. How would you know if it was private?"

He raised a hand and tried to form words. "I...ah...uh.."

She narrowed her eyes. "You assumed."

He dropped his arm and sucked in a breath through his teeth. Then he nodded and breathed out. She sighed heavily.

"This is how misunderstandings start, Jack." She lectured. "People assuming things about other people."

"You're right." He dipped his head. "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry."

"Avoiding subjects because you **think** they'll offend me is rude by itself." She stated. "If you do ask about something I don't want to talk about, I'll let you know."

"What if I...uh." Jack protested but quickly lost steam under her scrutinizing glare.

"I have some pretty thick scales Jack." She noted. "It takes a lot to get under them."

She transferred all the underwear to one hand and placed the other on his shoulder. "Besides, I think we know each well enough that when we do ask something offensive, it's out of curiosity not meanness."

Jack exhaled out his nose and nodded. "Don't attribute to malice that which is easily explained by stupidity." He looked back up at her. "Or curiosity."

She smiled a bit. "Was that another quote?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "You added the curiosity part."

She giggled. "Papa Callum would say 'cock-up, not conspiracy' when things would go wrong." She dropped her hand from his shoulder. "He was usually right."

Jack hummed. "I hadn't heard it put like that before." He thought about the phrase a little more deeply. "Plus it'd probably be hard to keep a conspiracy on a island village wouldn't it?"

"You don't know my husband Joseph." Sula smirked and held up one claw. "I should tell you about the Great Pasta Pandemonium Plot sometime."

Jack rattled his head. "The what?"

She chuckled. "Ask me later." The lamia turned and slithered toward the counter. Jack followed and tried to puzzle out...whatever she was talking about.

He and Sula joined their other two roommates. Jack took a look at the rest of the products he'd be purchasing for them today. Syleris' collection were colorful and had practical methods of donning them. The term 'sports bra' came to mind. Tetra's selections on the other hand...

Jack swallowed and averted his eyes. If he thought that Sula's new underwear was bold, then Tetra's was deliberately scandalous. A decently attractive woman wearing any of them could destroy a shy clergyman's inhibitions at thirty paces. Jack felt like he should turn himself in just for looking at them.

He retrieved his wallet and handed over the card. Kymberly took it and swiped it through the reader. After a moment she handed it back.

"You three behave yourselves now." Ms. Clancy commented from behind the counter.

Tetra leaned forward while placing a hand on his far shoulder. "Oh, we'll be good." Her other arm extended and retrieved her bag. Jack caught a slight grin on her face out the corner of his eye. He stood still for a second and breathed out once slowly.

"Doing alright there, Jack?" Ms. Clancy asked.

He closed his eyes briefly and nodded exaggeratedly. "I'm fine, totally fine." He turned around and walked back toward the bench. "I'm cool, I'm calm." He retrieved his and Sula's tea and wheeled the cart over to his homestays. They deposited their newest items and Jack lead them out of the shop. "Totally fine."

He casually sipped on his tea. Letting the cool substance distract his thoughts.

"Games store?"

Jack nodded his head and focused on Syleris. "Yes, games store." He answered. "Lead the way."

The harpy turned on her talons and marched ahead. Jack and the others followed. Inside, Jack parked the cart near the counter and nodded at the attendant.

"Hello." He said and eyed the three girls around Jack. "What can I get for you today?"

"We need a couple co-op games for four or more players." Jack explained.

"Four player co-op? Right over here." He walked around the counter. " I have several recommendations."

After some discussion, and a few more innuendos, they picked up Pandemic and Eldritch Horror. As they were heading back to the counter Jack passed by a box he hadn't seen yet. His eyes lit up. "Oh we gotta get this too."

The attendant gave Jack a curious look then nodded. "Ah right, the latest expansion." He glanced upwards briefly. "I'd forgotten about that one." He looked back at Jack. "You have the base game and the previous expansions then?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, Sentinels of the Multiverse is my personal favorite."

The attendant held up a finger. "I must warn you. The new boss is hella difficult."

"Noted." Jack smirked. "He shall be defeated like all the rest."

The attendant chuckled. "Good luck."

Jack grinned fiercely. "I don't need luck." He jabbed a thumb at his homestays. "I've got monster girls."

The attendant whipped his head back and roared in laughter. "That you do sir. That you do." Jack placed the games carefully on the cart. "You have a good day then." He waved them goodbye.

Outside the shop, Tetra shot Jack an accusatory look. He faced back at her with a bit of concern. "What?"

"You **have** monster girls." She stated pointedly.

He leaned his head back a few degrees. "I meant that I'd be playing with monster girls on my team." He held up a hand. "Like I said, these are coop games."

She smirked. "Just so we're clear on that."

Jack sighed. "Alright. Is there any other place you girls want to visit before we go?"

The arachne and harpy shrugged. Sula nodded. "I think we are good, Jack. Thank you for taking us."

"On to the next stop." He announced and headed for the exit nearest their van. Half-way through the atrium Jack spotted a woman in a long light green dress that had brown horns with black tips growing out of her head.

Her red eyes flashed in recognition and she started jogging toward Jack. Her footsteps sounded louder and a bit more clipped than they should have. He took a step back and held up his arms to defend himself but she blew past him and glomped into Sula.

The lamia recovered and hugged the woman back with a joyful screech. "Gylinnis! Tha e air a bhith cho fada." **TR/: "It's been so long!"**

"Tha e math a bhith gad fhaicinn Sula." **TR/: "It's great to see you Sula."** She answered back. Jack turned around. He wasn't sure what to make of them. They soundly like they were excited to see each other. He noted that the woman's feet were actually hooves on the end of a pair of thin legs with thick gray fur. The two of them held each other and jabbered in some language that Jack figured was from Ireland or Scotland.

"Uh...someone wanna explain what's going on?" He asked and looked over at his other homestays.

Before either could answer someone cleared their throat loudly behind them all. Jack and co. each did an about face and saw an elderly gentlman and a slightly shorter but just as elderly woman.

The man was dressed in a button up longsleeve light blue shirt and brown slacks. The woman wore a long faded yellow skirt and a short sleeved white blouse. The man stepped forward and inclined his head.

"Gylinnis." He spoke in a deep kindly voice. "Would you like to introduce us to your friends?"

The woman in the green dress let go of Sula and backed up a couple steps. "Oh sorry, Mr. Bryne." She waved a hand toward the lamia. "This is Sula, a friend I made at the Exchange before I moved in with you." She pointed at Jack with a curious look. "And I have no idea who these three are."

Jack took the unorthodox cue and waved. "Hello. My name's Jack." He stepped to one side and held a hand out to the arachne to his left. "This is Tetra." She nodded lightly but didn't say anything.

He turned toward the harpy to his right. "And this is Syleris."

Said harpy stepped forward and waved. "Hello."

Mr. Bryne held out his hand toward Jack. "My name's Patrick, but you youngsters can call me Mr. Bryne." Jack took his hand and shook. To their mild suprise the old man offered his hand to Sula, Syleris and Tetra.

"Good to meet you all." He stepped back once. "And this lovely ray of sunshine is Mary."

The older woman waved. "Hello."

"So." Gylinnis turned back to Sula. "You got a host?" She asked excitedly.

The lamia nodded. "Yes." She indicated Jack with her hand. "This young man was kind enough to accept me." She gave him a small smile, which he returned. "And it's worked out so far."

"Oh I'm so happy for you." She wrapped Sula in another hug. "I was so worried you wouldn't find someone that would take you in."

Sula nodded and looked downward for a bit. "Yeah it was discouraging for a while." She perked back up. "But it was worth it."

Jack scratched the back of his scalp and wanted to say something self-deprecating. But he just dipped his head and mumbled.

Mary shook her head. "You're too modest, young man." He blinked and looked up at her. "You took in three liminals. That's not something just anyone can say."

Jack smiled a bit. "I guess." Tetra placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. Syleris nodded adn stepped closer to him. "It's worked out so far."

Mary continued. "We might have taken in Gylinnis' friend ourselves but..."

"One is enough for us. Thank you very much." Patrick insisted while raising a finger. Gylinnis giggled nervously.

Sula looked over at her friend. "Gylinnis." She chided. "You haven't been making too much trouble for your hosts, have you?"

Gylinnis pressed her lips together and her cheeks reddened a shade or two. "Maybe just a teensy bit."

"Ugh." Sula lightly slapped a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I don't know what you've been up to, young lady." She raised a claw in her friend's face. "But you better respect your gracious elders."

Gylinnis nodded sheepishly. "Yes ma'am."

Jack suppressed a chuckle. Seeing Sula acting like a disciplinary mother figure was kinda entertaining. _Makes sense though. Since she has kids of her own._

"Well." Patrick stated. "It was nice to meet you and your homestays young man. But we should get to shopping."

"Indeed." Mary nodded.

Jack was about to wave goodbye when Gylinnis piped up.

"Um. If it's not too much trouble." She gazed at Jack directly. "I would like to spend more time with Sula." She glanced at the lamia briefly. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Sure, why not." Jack agreed.

Gylinnis hugged Jack. "Oh thank you." He bristled a bit, not expecting the sudden affection. He looked over at Sula who just shook her head.

"Aye, that's our Gylinnis." Patrick noted. "She's a hugger."

"Oh my." Gylinnis backed off almost as quickly. "I'm sorry."

Jack held up a hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He swallowed once. "I suppose I should get your host's number then."

"Oh, of course." Gylinnis clasped her hands together and looked over at Mary. The elderly woman took out a flip phone and walked up to Jack. They exchanged numbers and each group bid the other farewell.

On the way to the van Jack slowed a bit to keep pace with Sula.

"So...that was nice." He said.

"Mmm." She nodded. "I honestly didn't think I'd see her again after she got accepted. I'll admit I might have forgotten about her." She glanced down briefly. "But I'm glad we got to see each other again."

"So..you're okay with me inviting them over sometime, right?" She gave him a curious look. "I mean I probably shouldn't presume that you would want to see her."

"Of course I'd want to see her." She sounded somewhat baffled. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Ah nevermind." He waved a hand. "Forget I said anything."

She raised one eyebrow. "Okay..."

Jack exhaled once. "By the way..." Sula glanced back at him. "What is she?"

The lamia smirked. "I was wondering when you'd ask me that."

"Yeah, I didn't recognize her species and I didn't..." Jack stopped himself, realizing that he'd made the same mistake twice. "I didn't want to be rude and ask her what she was..." He dipped his head.

Her smirk stayed in place. "You're learning." She lightly jabbed his shoulder. "Don't feel too bad about that one though, I had to ask her myself to find out."

He looked up at Sula in amazement. "Really?" She nodded.

"I didn't recognize her species either Jack." Tetra admitted.

"Neither did I." Syleris added.

"Really?" Jack looked back at his other two homestays, then back to Sula. "So what is she?"

"She is a Glaistig, sometimes called a Green Lady." The lamia answered.

"Huh." Was all he could say.

"Hmm." Tetra mused. "From Scotland or Ireland?"

Sula turned back to her. "Scotland and parts of Wales."

"Interesting..." The arachne placed a claw on her chin and pondered while following.

They reached the van and clambered in. Sula and Tetra were discussing various rare liminals they encountered or heard about, while Jack helped strap them in. He closed up the back and he and Syleris placed the items they purchased on the floor of back seat.

"More tunes?" She asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Yeah." Jack told her. "But we'll keep the volume a bit lower, I don't want to interrupt them." He thumbed at the rear of the vehicle.

The harpy shrugged. "Whatever."

Jack fired off a quick text and then started the engine. Halfway through the trip he got a reply notification.

"Oh." Syleris interrupted her singing and picked up the phone.

"Can you read that?" Jack asked. "I'm kinda busy."

"Yeah sure." She replied. "Kay, kay, boxes out. You owe us.." She tilted her head to the side. "pie zzzuh?"

"Pizza." Jack corrected. "It's a human food. I'll order some when we're back home."

"Okay." She chirped and replaced the phone. She resumed her singing.

Ten minutes later Jack was carefully reversing the van into a driveway. He checked his mirrors to make sure he wouldn't hit his friends' cars or his own. Then he set it in park and shut off the engine.

"We're here." He announced and rotated back to see his passengers. "Remember these guys are my friends and they don't have much experience with liminals. So if they say something stupid, let me know. "

Tetra and Sula nodded while unbuckling themselves. Syleris did the same and hopped out the door. Jack retrieved his phone and sent a one word text to Tom's phone. Then he got out and used his key fob to unlock his black Prius.

"Probably not going to get much use out of it now." He said to himself. "Ah well." He turned back to the house and joined his homestays outside the front door.

Ronnie opened it from his side and waved to Jack. "Hey." He wore a dark brown t-shirt and tan cargo pants.

"Hey Ron." Jack waved back. He turned and pointed at each monster girl behind him. "This is Sula, Tetra and Syleris." They each waved back but didn't say anything.

"Not very talkative are they?" Tom noted as he walked up next to Ronnie. He still had a lumberjack beard and wore a white t-shirt and jeans.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever man. Let's just get my stuff outta here and back to my new place."

"Ah." Tom held up a finger. "One thing." He turned around picked up a large yellow envelope. "You had this delivered here."

Jack took the package and scrutinized its return address. "Oh duh." He slapped his fore head. "I ordered this and didn't update the address." He turned around and showed Tetra the package. "It's those balloons I got for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh joy."

Over the next hour the three humans and three liminals loaded boxes of Jack's stuff into his Prius. Whatever couldn't fit in there they placed in the van.

"Alright, that should be it." Jack unhooked his fob and tossed it to Ronnie. "I know you prefer stick shift, weirdo that you are." Ronnie grinned lopsidedly. "But I trust you a little more with driving my car than Tom. " He glanced at his other friend. "No offense Tom."

"None taken." He shrugged. "I'm kinda stoked to see your new place finally."

Jack grinned. "Yeah it's pretty sweet. Anyways, you both got the address?" His friends nodded. "Then I'll see you there."

Jack double checked Tetra and Sula's straps then mounted the driver's seat and started the engine. He took his time navigating back to the mansion. Being careful not to make any sharp turns that might shift around a box of his stuff.

"So your friends seem nice enough." Syleris commented while turning the music down. "They didn't freak out or stare at us or anything." She folded her arms and muttered darkly. "Not like some humans at that mall."

Jack nodded. "I prepared them ahead of time. Sent our selfies and excerpts of species files to both of them. Talked to them about what kind of behavior to expect." He sighed. "As for the folks that stared at us...well." He tried to think of some clever or philosophical quote, but he couldn't safely do that while trying to drive. "I really have no excuse for them." He said.

She dipped her chin to her chest. "Humans still don't really like us, huh."

Jack blinked and looked over at Syleris. He tried to read her face but her wild hair practically engulfed her whole head. "Mamma warned me there'd be days like this."

He glanced at the road and back to her. "That made you uncomfortable huh?"

She nodded.

He sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

She shook her head. "Not your fault Jack."

"Yeah I know." He said and faced forward. "That made me nervous as well." He slowed the van as he made a turn onto the highway. "I was worried some shops wouldn't let us in or some idiot would harass one of you or something."

"They were probably intimidated by all three of us walking together." Syleris suggested bitterly.

Jack glanced at her briefly. "Yeah...maybe. If you want..we can about it later tonight or something."

She didn't move. "Yeah...maybe later."

He tapped the garage door opener hooked onto the flip down visor when they approached the mansion. As the large door retracted Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Reggie's still here?" The harpy asked.

Jack scanned the garage for a large enough space to park. It was a bit difficult with all the company trucks taking up space. "Apparently." He commented when he finally found a suitable spot. He shut off the engine and turned back to Sula and Tetra. "Can one of you find out what Reggie's still doing here?"

Sula raised her hand after unbuckling herself. "I will, Jack."

He nodded at her then opened his door and hopped out. He walked over to where his human friends parked.

"Duude this place is huge." Tom exclaimed as he exited his car. "And what's with all the trucks?"

"I'm a little fuzzy on that myself." Jack replied and walked up to Ronnie.

"Uh you got company man?" Ronnie asked while offering the key fob.

Jack took it and slipped it in his pocket. "Kinda. These guys work on the house to make it ready for the home-stays..." Jack tilted his head back as it hit him. "I'm getting a new homestay."

Both of them blinked. "What? Like right now?" Tom asked.

Jack shrugged. "Maybe. Definitely by tomorrow." He shook his head. "Anyways, come on, I wanna at least get the van unloaded."

Sula returned in the midst of the unloading of Jack's stuff. "Sooo...Smythe called Reggie and told them to fix up another room. "

"For another guest." Jack nodded. "Where at?"

Sula raised a hand casually. "The basement apparently." She picked up a box. "He wants to talk to you when you have time." She turned and slithered back into the house.

Jack grimaced a bit. "I should deal with that now." He faced his remaining home-stays and his two friends. "Can you guys get my stuff to my room? I'm going to see what Reggie wants, then order pizza."

"I want supreme." Ronnie interjected.

Jack waved him off. "Yeah, yeah I know what you guys like." He walked into the kitchen and made his way to the basement. As he approached he heard lots of voices and the cacophony of heavy materials being worked on.

"Reggie!" He called as he descended the stairs. "What gives man? If you wanted to stay over I'd have gotten out the ping pong table and beer and-" Jack let his joke die when he reached the bottom.

Reggie's crew were not only fixing up a room directly beneath the gym but also laying down hardwood and lighting for... something else on the other end of the basement.

"Funny you should mention ping pong." Reggie remarked as he walked up to Jack. He pointed at the crewman laying down hardwood flooring. "This is going to be an open rec room."

Jack blinked. "Oh...cool." He faced Reggie. "I thought I was just getting a new homestay."

The big man nodded. "You are, but I had a full-sized crew here and only needed about a third of them to prepare the Yuki-Onna's room." Jack nodded lightly in comprehension. "So I authorized the rec room renovations."

Jack glanced at the foreman. "The gym's done right?"

"Oh yeah. That's been ready for hours." He waved a hand. "Let me know if your guests need anything adjusted or added."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't that already be taken care of?"

Reggie snorted. "They're monsters Jack. They uh..tend to treat workout equipment kinda roughly."

"Oh right." Jack shut his eyes and rattled his head for a moment. "And Sula's going to practice her boxing in there." He nodded some more. "Something is going to get wrecked."

"Inevitably." Reggie reflected.

"Alright." Jack observed the crew as they went about their business. "I'm going to order pizza for my girls, did you guys need anything?"

Reggie smiled. "Thanks for the offer Mr. Keysman but we got that covered."

"Thought I'd ask." Jack commented. "Um..how long do ya think this'll..."

"Another few hours." Reggie informed. "We got food on the way and your guest's room is going to be as ready as we can make it on such short notice."

"You think it'll work?" Jack asked.

The big man just breathed out. "I'll be here tomorrow."

"To see if it worked." Jack concluded after a moment. "Alright I'll leave you to it."

Reggie nodded at Jack as he ascended the stairs. Jack brought up his Grubhub app and selected a local pizza joint. He made sure to update his current address.

He made a fairly random selection of six or so large pizzas that were heavy on the meat toppings and one supreme. After confirming his order he reflected on the high possibility that three attractive women were probably going to out eat three grown men and still be fit and attractive afterwards. He chuckled to himself and walked back to the garage.

The van was cleared out by the time he got back and Ronnie and Tom were working on unloading the Prius. Jack directed the rest of his stuff to his room. He'd organize and set it up later. When that was all done they decided to retire to the front room and wait for the delivery.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Tom announced before he sat down. Jack gave him a curious look as he departed toward the garage but didn't comment.

"Okay so, If I remember correctly..." Ronnie raised a finger and pointed it at the lamia. "you are Su..."

"Sula." She finished for him.

"Sula." He repeated and nodded. He pointed at the arachne. "Tetra?"

She closed all six of her eyes and nodded. "Correct."

Ronnie smiled and pointed at Syleris. "And I'm sorry but I don't remember your name."

"Syleris." The harpy supplied and placed a wing-hand on her chest.

"Okay." Ronnie pointed at all three of them and announced their names correctly in one go. "Got it."

"Hey so." Jack interjected. "What's Tom doing?"

"Getting his WiiU." Ronnie replied.

Jack's eyes shot up. "Oh perfect." He glanced over at his homestays. "You girls'll like this."

As promised, Tom returned with a small gym bag full of electronic devices and controllers. The three girls just watched while the guys fiddled with the big flatscreen and discussed how'd they would break in the newbies. A couple moments later the TV lit up with a colorful title proudly reading Super Smash Bros.

"What is this?" Sula asked. Her golden eyes darted between the screen and the guys.

"This." Jack twirled around and brandished two controllers. "Is Smash Bros."

Each of the monster girls looked at them like they were possessed.

"We'll teach you." Jack approached Tetra and handed her a controller. By previous agreement Ronnie crossed over to Syleris and Tom joined Sula on her couch.

Jack figured that coddling his homestays was not the best approach so he set up an eight man free for all on Big Battlefield, the last two characters being controlled by A.I. Might as well throw them into the deep end like everyone else who'd been introduced to this game series had done. What single player mode?

The girls floundered at first, but quickly picked up the basic mechanics. Soon enough they were wailing on each other with electronic abandon. He was a little worried when Syleris' Captain Falcon knocked out Sula's Jigglypuff so hard that it flew into the screen. The echidna glared at the harpy who just giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"Just a game girls, just a game." Jack reminded them gently. Sula took a slow breath and focused back on the TV. Although Jack could've sworn he heard her swear virtual vengeance on the plucky harpy.

Jack stuck with his usual bevy of sword wielding characters. He'd always liked Link and was fond of Marth and Roy when they debuted in Melee. He didn't have a clue who they were at the time, but they looked amazingly badass compared to Yoshi and the rest of the cutesy Mario gang.

Tom preferred the heavier characters like Ganandorf and King Dedede. Ronnie ,for some odd reason, selected random and dealt with whatever the game gave him.

Sula tried Charizard out but the lack of speed was not to her taste and she found more success with faster characters. Syleris almost exclusively played Captain Falcon. She almost won the first round with that character and had been a perennial if semi-predictable pain in everyone else's ass the rest of the time. She did try Falco, once.

Tetra seemed to pick her characters based on how provocative their outfits were. So she flipped between Bayonetta and Zero Suit Samus. She did try Sheik at least once after Tom mentioned that Zelda and she were (spoiler alert) the same character. And she seemed to be impressed with Solid Snake when Ronnie won a round with him.

"You know who'd be a great addition to the new Smash Bros?" Tom asked.

"Who?" Jack replied while keeping his Ike in close with Sula's Pikachu.

"Doomguy." Tom announced.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh hell's yeah. All those ridiculous guns and he already has a double jump."

Tom nodded. "Yep, the BFG would be his ulti."

"Who are you talking about?" Sula asked.

"Doomguy." Jack answered. "He's from another game series. I'll set up my PC and show you girls later."

"Have you seen the trailers for Doom Eternal?" Ronnie asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, been kinda busy."

"They added a hookshot to the super shotgun."

"Oh damn."

"Guess what else they gave him." Ronnie continued.

"What?"

He grinned. "A lightsaber."

Jack rattled his head and stared at his friend. "What? A freakin lightsaber! Seriously?"

"Yep, right at the end of the video too."

"What's a lightsaber?" Syleris asked.

All three guys stopped what they were doing and stared at the harpy. She looked back at them in complete confusion. "What? What'd I say?"

"Wow." Tom commented. "They really are isolated."

Jack shook his head. "Can't be. It's the biggest IP in the world." He turned his head toward Sula. "You've heard of lightsabers and Star Wars right?"

She hunched her shoulders slowly. "Maybe..."

Jack glanced up at Tetra. She shook her head.

He faced forward. "Unbelievable." He nodded firmly. "Alright. When the pizza arrives I'll set up the old VHS player."

"You still have one of those?" Tom asked.

"Yep." Jack nodded. "And the whole pre-special edition trilogy."

"Mmm." Ronnie nodded approvingly. "Han shot first."

"Han shot first." Jack repeated like a mantra.

"Han, who's Han?" Syleris darted her eyes at the three humans.

Jack sighed. "Know what." He set his controller down and stood up. "I'm going to get it all out now and dust it off." He turned to Tetra. "You good on your own here?"

She gave a confident smirk. "I think I can manage."

"Good." He nodded. "Pizza's all paid for when it gets here." He exited the den and went upstairs to his room. He rummaged through his boxes while mumbling. "Never seen Star Wars...unbelievable."

A few minutes later he returned triumphantly, VHS/DVD combo player under one arm and an original trilogy box in his other hand. The doorbell rang as he set them down by the flatscreen.

Ronnie got up and answered it. "Uh dude." He called from the doorway. "This guy doesn't have pizza."

Jack looked over with a frown. "He says he has a bunch of pasta dishes for like, thirty people."

"Oh." Jack grunted. "That's for Reggie's crew." He crossed over and took the first foil tray. "Can one of you girls let Reggie know his food's here?"

"I'm on it Jack." Sula volunteered and left the room. Jack, Ronnie and the delivery guy set out the pasta dishes in the big dining hall.

As soon as Jack set down the last tray the doorbell rang again. "Now, that's our pizza." He turned and called toward the front room. "You got that Tom?"

"Yeah, I got it." He answered back.

Jack walked into the kitchen and retrieved six plates. "Just bring 'em in here."

He helped Tom place the pizza boxes on the counter and stove. Syleris wandered in, sniffing the air."What is that? It smells real good."

Jack smiled and handed her a plate with two slices. The harpy scooped up one of them and took a bite. "Mmmm." Her eyes closed as she chewed. "What are these red things?" She asked.

"Pepperoni." He answered.

"Oh, I've had this." Sula exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. "Papa John and Mama Lysa would bake these." She took a plate of her own and selected a slice from one of the meat heavy pizzas. "Mmm. Just like at home."

Jack smiled. "Glad you girls like it."

Tetra also selected a piece from a box. She took a bite and nodded her head slowly. "Hmm, this one has some...fruit on it?"

"Yep." Jack confirmed. "That one's called Hawaiian."

"What makes it Hawaiian? That's a state, right?" She asked. "It didn't come from there."

Jack chuckled. "No it didn't." He scratched the back of his head. "Most pizzas are named after the toppings they have." He pointed at the one he gave to Syleris. "Like, that one's just called pepperoni pizza." He pointed at the one Sula took a slice from. "That one is called a meatza. 'Cause it's got at least four or more meat toppings and nothing else."

Syleris giggled. "Meatza. I like that."

He pointed at the Hawaiian. "Normally that'd just be called, bacon, Canadian bacon and pineapple. But folks just call it Hawaiian for short." He shrugged. "Maybe it was invented there. I'm not sure."

Sula cut a particularly long piece of melted mozzarella from her slice with a claw. "What's the difference between bacon and Canadian bacon?"

"Well Canadian bacon is a kind of ham here in the States." Jack explained. "But when it's a topping on pizza, it's Canadian bacon."

She blinked a couple times while holding the slice near her mouth. "That, makes no sense."

He smirked. "Welcome to the U.S."

The workmen and women from downstairs set up around the large dining table in the next room and started chowing down. Reginald looked a bit concerned and walked up to Jack. "Are you okay with my crew up here? We can take it somewhere else.."

He waved off the foreman's misgivings. "Nah, your guys can be the first to eat in there. They've earned it."

"They certainly have." Reggie nodded. "Appreciated Mr. Keysman."

After dinner, Jack finished setting up the VHS and slid in the tape for "A New Hope." As he suspected, it needed to be rewound. He picked up the appropriate controller and pressed the button.

 _Yeesh, when's the last time I had to do this?_

"Man I haven't sat and watched the original in like, a decade at least." Ronnie noted as he planted himself on a chair.

Jack nodded. "Me either."

Tetra cantered into the front room followed by the other homestays and Tom.

"Ready for this?" Jack asked after they situated themselves. He got five nods. "Alright. Let's do this."

As the crawl proceeded up the screen Jack got a little chill. He was back in his aunt's house, six years old and watching it for the first time.

When the scene played where Luke returns to the Lars farm, to discover that his aunt and uncle had been murdered by the Empire, Jack was taken back three months ago. He was standing alone in the hospital. On the other side of the glass. Watching doctors failing to revive his mother.

He swallowed. His breathing got heavier. He shut his eyes. The John Williams theme played loud in his ears.

He gasped when he felt something around his arms. He looked up and saw Tetra, sidling nearer to him from her ottoman. She put her arms around him and whispered in his ear. "We can stop this if you want."

"No." He immediately replied. "Just let it play."

He leaned back. Tried to match her steady breathing with his own. By the time Luke and the rest of the rebel pilots launched from Yavin four, Jack's emotions had mellowed, brightened up even. He sat forward and did his best to enjoy the climax and finale of the film. It wasn't too hard, it was Star Wars after all.

As the credits rolled, Jack got up and hit the lights. "I'll be right back." He made his way to the bathroom and cleaned up his face.

"So. Did you girls like it?" He asked when he reentered the room.

"Yeah." Syleris nodded her head. "Those space jets were really cool." She spread her wings out and ran in a little circle around the room. "Veeeuum, pew pew!"

The guys chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I liked Princess Leia." Sula said. "She wasn't some helpless damsel the whole time. When she needed to, she picked up a gun and blasted her captors and found a way out, helped them all escape."

"Yeah she's pretty kick-ass." Ronnie agreed.

"I think..." Tetra tapped a claw against her cheek. "My favorite part was when the villain...Darth Vader?" She looked at Jack for confirmation. He nodded, acknowledging she got the name right. "I liked when he used, the Force, to..discipline that whiny officer. Really established him as someone to be feared, even by his own allies and minions."

She held her hand up and mimicked the infamous character's Force Choke ability. "'I find your lack of faith, disturbing.'" She quoted.

Sula rolled her eyes. "Of course **you** would like the villain." She accused.

Tetra grinned. "A great villain is needed in a great story. Otherwise, the hero has no great challenge to overcome."

"Hmmph." Sula folded her arms. "I think you just liked him cause of all the black he wore."

Tetra nodded her head side to side. "I did like that cape."

Jack chuckled. "We'll have to watch the other two later then."

"We can't watch them now?" Syleris whined.

He held up a hand. "I need to clean up and get some sleep soon. We got another homestay coming. Probably tomorrow."

"Fine." She folded her wings. "There better be more space jets."

Jack shook his head. "There are." He assured her. "You taking your stuff?" He directed that question at Tom.

His friend nodded. "Yep, I'll bring it over again sometime. Make a whole day of it."

"Sounds good." Jack replied. "I'll walk you guys out."

The three men crossed the kitchen and descended the stairs into the garage. They stood outside Tom's car and discussed when they might see each other again. They decided to wait until the weekends, when Tom and Ronnie were off work, to try another visit.

Jack waved his friends goodbye and walked back into the house. He tossed the empty pizza boxes and consolidated the leftovers into the last one. After placing it in the fridge he went back to the front room to find Syleris fiddling with one of the controllers.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I wanna play more games like the one your friend brought but I don't know how." She answered.

"Oh. Give me a minute. I'll set up my Xbox again and you can play whatever games I got."

"Okay, thanks."

He rearranged the cords behind the flatscreen and handed her the correct controller. "So where did Sula and Tetra go?"

"Sula went to the gym." She waved a wing toward the back of the house. "Tetra went upstairs."

Jack nodded. "Alright. I'm going to check on Reggie, then those two, and probably call it a night."

"'Kay."

He smirked. "Don't stay up too late."

She waved a wing dismissively. "Whatever."

He shook his head and turned around. Reggie and his crew were approaching down the hall.

"Hey." Jack called. "All done? Heading out?"

"For tonight." The big man replied. "I'll be here tomorrow for an on-site inspection."

"What time do you think?" Jack asked.

He shook his head, "Don't know. Smythe tends to do things on his own schedule."

Jack smiled ruefully. "Yeah he does." He held out his hand. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Reggie affirmed and completed the handshake.

Jack back tracked through the front room and crossed over to the other hallway. He entered the gym and spotted Sula over by a heavy bag. She was thoroughly laying into the poor thing, knocking it around. Her long blonde hair swayed back and forth with each strike.

She noticed him approach and grabbed the heavy bag to keep it from swinging. "Oh Jack, you're here. Good." She wiped a little sweat off her face with her scaled arm. "You mind holding this in place? Reggie forgot to anchor this thing to the ground." He nodded and leaned into the bag opposite Sula and braced his arms and legs.

She threw a quick combination followed by a hook. Jack's eyes widened as he felt the muffled impacts of her fists through the heavy bag. He kept on losing ground after each of her more powerful punches, requiring him to constantly regain his footing on the mat.

 _Jesus she's strong._

He noticed her jaw was making some sort of biting motion. Like she was trying to envenom someone.

 _Is she angry about something?_

He decided to risk a question. "Uh Sula?"

She ignored him and continued to punish the bag.

"Are you...upset about something?"

Her eyes intensified and she threw a nasty series of heavy body blows into the bag. Jack was losing ground faster than his feet could keep up. "Sula." He yelped in panic.

She bellowed and threw a straight right, as if she were trying to puncture the bag all the way through. The impact knocked into Jack and he fell backward on his butt.

"Oof." He scooted in reverse a couple feet to avoid the swinging bag. "What the hell?!" Sula was just standing there, hands at her side, staring at the ground.

"Sula. Talk to me." He pleaded. "I need to know what's upsetting you." He got up on his feet and held out his hands. "I can only help you if you tell me."

She took a slow breath but didn't look up.

 _I'm going to have to guess and pick this one out._

"Was it.." He recalled that Syleris wasn't happy about something earlier. "Was it the people at the mall? The ones that stared at us."

Her head swayed a little.

"Was it...Tetra or Syleris? Did they do something?"

Her head kept swaying.

"Is it your friend? Glin something?"

"Gylinnis." She corrected in a dull tone.

Jack blinked. "Did **she** do something?"

She breathed out. "No. It's me Jack."

He looked at her askance. "Did **you** do something?"

"No." She shook her head. "But seeing her..." She lifted her head a degree. "Seeing her, brought it all back."

He waited a beat. "Brought what back?"

She waved an arm. "My time waiting for a host." She finally looked up and faced him. "Gylinnis arrived at Smythe's office a day after I did." She smiled a bit. "She had so much energy. We became fast friends."

Her eyes stared back at the floor. "But she was accepted by a family in less than a week." She shook her head. "I hadn't seen or heard from her since."

She took another slow breath. "Then more girls came, more liminals. They would be taken in and I..I wouldn't." She shut her eyes.

 _Oh gods._

She sniffed. "Then Smythe tried assigning me to households that said they were willing to host a lamia. But when they found out I was an echidna..." Her face crumpled and tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"They threw me out!" She sobbed. "Every single one of them."

Jack darted forward and hugged her fiercely. "That's over now." He said in as reassuring voice as he could. "It's over. It's okay."

"And I just smiled and tried to be nice." She wailed. "I was being as nice as I could. But all they saw were my venom and claws. That's all I was to them."

"You are so much more than that Sula." Jack said confidently. "I knew that after the first day I met you. You are so much more."

She cried into his shoulder and hugged him back.

"That's over now." Jack soothed. "You're here. I accept you."

"I wanted to curse myself for being born this way." She muttered into his shirt.

He broke the hug and clasped her arms. She raised her head in surprise and stared into his eyes. "No Sula. Never. Never ever think that. Never say that."

She gaped breathlessly.

"I want to hear you say it." He commanded. "Say 'I will never think that way.'"

She swallowed. "I will never think that way."

"Again."

"I will never think that way."

"Louder."

She closed her mouth and breathed out. "I will never think that way!"

He held her arms a moment more then nodded satisfactorily. "Good." He hugged her again. "You are a very beautiful, very strong, young woman. You are a mother and a fighter. You are an echidna lamia and my friend." He paused a beat. "You were right earlier. I am the luckiest man on earth because I am hosting you."

"Oh Jack." She laughed. "You really mean that?"

"Yes."

They held each other until she cried herself out. They held each other after that. He didn't want to, but Jack felt he should take a step back. Sula loosened her arms a bit and then they parted.

"I'm here for you Sula." Jack said. "Cause we're family."

She smiled tiredly. "I know Jack. Thank you."

"It's getting late."

"It is." She looked back at the heavy bag. "You mind holding it again? I wanna finish up my set. I haven't been able to do it in months."

He nodded. "Can do." Jack braced his arms against the bag. "Just... try not to knock me over this time."

Sula chuckled once. "Yeah Jack. I'll try."

Her blows were more subdued in power this time around, but she kept a quick steady pace. Soon enough she backed away and started flexing her fingers.

"Done?" He asked.

"Yeah. For tonight." She replied. "Thank you Jack." She looked at him directly and smiled. "Thank you so much, Jack."

He smiled and nodded. "You're quite welcome Sula."

She snorted and held up a claw. "That's Tetra's line."

He shrugged. "Felt right to say."

She lowered her hand. "Speaking of her. You might want to see how she's doing."

Jack breathed out and nodded again. "Yeah."

"I heard a bit of you talking to Syleris about those people that stared at us." She said. "Tetra might be feeling the same way."

"Might be." Jack agreed.

He left the gym and proceeded up the stairs. He paused at the second floor and considered going directly to bed right then and there. Do not pass go. Do not collect two hundred dollars.

Then he took one more step. And one more step, and one more. And he found himself closer to the top of the stairs than the bottom.

 _Might as well._

He completed the rest of the ascension and knocked lightly on her door. "Tetra, you still up?" He heard some floorboards creaking on the other side. "Tetra?"

The door clicked and opened a hair. "Jack. Did you need something?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing." He replied.

"I'm..fine Jack."

He tilted his head a bit. "Okay, but Syleris was uncomfortable about all the people that were staring at us in the mall and Sula...was upset for...other reasons."

The arachne paused a moment. "I could tell." A beat. "You spoke with them?"

"Yep." He nodded.

She blinked once. Then blinked again. "Alright. I suppose we should. You did come up all this way."

Jack gave her an odd look.

"Just give me a minute please." She closed the door.

He breathed out and tapped his foot.

"Okay. Come on in." She called.

He gripped the handle and turned it. He was about to take a step inside but he stopped himself. "You don't have a trap right here do you?"

She giggled lightly. "No Jack. No traps tonight."

He opened the door the rest of the way. He was prepared to look away in case she was naked again but Tetra had one of her typical crop tops on. Revealing but better than nothing.

Her room's windows were still curtained but with the lights on he could see a collection of items around her room. They reminded Jack of Sula's mini-museum just presented differently. Stackeded in a couple corners rather than displayed.

"So." She interrupted his observations. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Um...well." He started awkwardly. "Did the people who stared at us upset you?"

She waved a hand. "I expected as much. I was more impressed that the shops were so accommodating."

"That **was** pretty cool." He nodded. "But it didn't hurt? The people."

She shook her head. "Like I told you, arachne are taught to expect rejection and fear." She flexed one hand. "It doesn't make us immune to the emotional effects." She sighed. "And it's still galling to have to put up with." She pointed a claw at Jack. "But we take the good with the bad."

He snorted. "Alright. If you're okay then I won't bother you anymore tonight." He turned back to the door.

"You're not bothering me Jack." She stated. He turned around. "Don't you want to ask me about anything else?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "My special little project perhaps?"

Jack shook his head lightly. "No...I trust you Tetra. If I need to know something you'll let me know."

She smiled. "I will ask you to invite Mrs. Tam and her children over when I'm ready."

Jack glanced to the side and nodded. "I have her number. I can do that." He faced her directly. "Anything else?"

"Would you like to talk about my father a little?"

He froze a moment. "Um.. yeah. I-if you're willing."

She waved a claw and a pair of wheeled cushioned stools rolled toward each of them. Jack could just make out the thread attached to the one rolling toward him. He stopped it with his foot and sat down.

"I told you that I never knew my father." She began. "But I do know about him, and what happened to him."

Jack leaned back a few degrees. "What happened to him?" He echoed.

"Yes." She nodded. "He died, Jack."

He breathed out. "I'm sorry." He took a few moments and remembered something she said earlier today. "'So much in common.'" He looked up at her. "That's what you meant as well. We both have dead parents."

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Okay." He rocked his head back and forth. "Was that all you wanted to say?"

"For tonight, yes"

Jack stood up. "Then, good night Tetra." He waved and turned back to the door. "See you in the morning."

"Oh, I just remembered." She announced.

Jack rolled his head back and turned one more time to face her. "What isMMPFFH!"

In less than a blink of an eye she crossed the distance between them and kissed him. Hard.

 **A/N: Dramatic emotional cliffhanger, Bwahahaha!**

 **Yeah so, gonna have to add Romance back to the tags on this. Tetra threatened to tear up her contract (and my spleen) if I didn't write that last part in. She's so demanding, but so much fun to write for. Please forgive my weakness.**

 **Also, Over One Hundred followers! Wow!**

 **I really didn't expect anything like that for this. It is humbling and encouraging. Thank you all very much.**

 **Anyways, comment and review please.**


	13. Chapter 13 Errands Day Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Everyday life with Monster Girls.**

Chapter 13 Errands Day part three.

At first, Jack didn't realize what was happening. One second he was turning back to face his arachne roommate after she said she needed to tell him something. The next he was seeing a pale face with a multitude of closed eyes mere centimeters from his own. And there was some sort of heated pressure on his lips.

He leaned his head back reflexively, eyes widening out of panic. He wanted to yell but the pale face and pressure followed and kept his mouth from opening the whole way. His throat made a sort of gagged high pitched bellow, like a panicking deer.

Jack pivoted his torso and raised his left arm. His lips broke contact and he placed the palm of his hand on the shoulder of the person in front of him. "Gah!" He yelped as he shoved.

His legs forgot to alternate their motions when trying to escape and he tripped over himself. "Oh crap!"

He braced his right arm as he fell and hit. His left arm rotated back to the ground and kept him semi-upright.

The arachne in front of him opened her eyes halfway and smiled.

"T-tetra! What are you doing?" He cried.

She paused a moment and then focused down at him. "Letting you know I'm interested." She purred.

"Interested!" He barked. "Tetra we shouldn't do this. You promised."

"Shouldn't do what?" She advanced on him. Her eyes narrowed a hair.

Jack kicked his heels and slid back from her. "W-we can't. Whatever you think you're doing. We can't do it."

She didn't slow down. Her front legs extended out to either side of him. "And what are 'we' doing Jack?"

He kicked his heels again and pushed himself back against her door. He reached for the handle but missed by at least a finger span. He froze as Tetra loomed over him. Her pedipalps hovered over his thighs. She tilted her whole torso down ninety degrees. Her breasts hung right above his chest. Her clawed hands lowered toward his head. Her smile hadn't changed.

Jack brought up both of his arms and sunk further to the ground. "Tetra." He breathed. "You're scaring the hell out of me right now." His heart hammered rapidly.

She stopped and blinked. "I.." She blinked again. "What am I..?"

The arachne pivoted back up and retreated a dozen steps. Jack sat up and looked at her. Her eyes were wide, one hand was near her face. "I.." Suddenly she whirled and dashed toward a dark corner with a window. She ripped open the curtains and peered out. Moonlight washed over her body. Her smooth carapace glowed in a faded silhouette. Her claws glittered against her chest.

Jack got his feet under him and stood up. Tetra was still gazing at the sky. She was whispering something. He narrowed his eyes and approached slowly, trying to catch what she was saying.

As he neared he could just make out a word or two. "..it's not..it's not..."

He stood to the side and tried to see what she was seeing. He swallowed. "It's not..what?"

She darted her eyes at him. "It's not full. Not tonight."

He gave her an odd look and then took in sharp breath as he grasped it. "The moon."

She nodded and looked back out. "It's not full. Not tonight. So why...goddess why?"

Jack stepped a bit closer to get a good angle on the Earth's largest natural satellite. "It's almost full." He glanced back at her. "Wouldn't that...?

She shook her head vigorously. "Doesn't work like that. It's **the** night only." She lowered her head and braced one arm against the frame. She closed her eyes firmly. Then she pounded on the frame rattling the whole window. Jack jumped back a step.

"I did it again." The arachne muttered.

He delayed a second be fore asking: "Did what again?"

She shook her head. "That boy. I scared that boy."

"Calvin." Jack identified.

She nodded. "And now I've scared you." She pounded the frame again then slumped to the floor.

"Tetra." Jack breathed.

"I saw something that I wanted." She grumbled darkly. "Something that I thought was right. And I tried to take it."

Jack knelt beside her. Like this, they were almost the same height. "You stopped Tetra. Before you went too far."

She punched the wall just under the window, rattling it again. "I broke my word." She growled. "I broke my word." She faced him, eyes glistening with wetness. "I _lied_ to you." She pronounced it like she was spitting out poison. "You've been nothing but kind to me, and I lied and terrified you."

He reached out and tried to lay a hand on her shoulder. She jerked it away. The fuchsia side of her hair swayed forward and blocked her face from him. "I should just leave."

Jack breathed in sharply. His heart started up again.

 _Oh HELL no!_

"Tetra, no." He said adamantly. "You are not leaving."

She got up suddenly, and turned away from him.

"Tetra." He called while standing back up. She didn't move. "Tetra I forbid you to leave."

The arachne shuffled further into the room. "Tetra. Don't hate yourself."

Her head perked up. She whirled back to him and placed her fingers on her chest. "Jack, I'm a monster."

He stepped up to her. "No you're not. You're more than that."

She gritted her teeth. "Jack, don't be an idiot."

His eyes hardened. "You're not leaving."

She folded her arms. "How are you going to stop me?" She scoffed.

 _Like this._

He stepped in and reached toward the back of her head. "Tetra I forgive you." He raised himself on his toes and pulled her head down at the same time. Her eyes widened as he caught her off-guard. Then he kissed her. Hard.

This close to her he could almost feel her blood rush faster. Both of their hearts sped up.

Tetra broke off the kiss with more dignity and poise than Jack achieved earlier. "What're you-"

"There." He nodded and let go. "Now I've broken **my** word. Done something risky that might eventually land me in jail." He looked at her sincerely. "Can you forgive me?"

She gazed at him. "You..kissed me."

Jack breathed out slowly. "Tetra, you are, hands down, **the** sexiest woman I have ever met in my life." She pursed her lips and blushed fiercely. "And I'm not just talking about your killer body."

She blinked and looked at him askance.

He closed his eyes and nodded his head side to side. "It's a compliment."

He reopened them and stared right into hers. "You've protected me, advised me, counseled and comforted me." He breathed out slowly again. "I can't think of any woman alive that's done for me what you have."

She smiled lightly and blinked back a few tears.

Jack glanced upward briefly. "Okay, Sula's a very close second." He waved a hand. "But she's married so I'll settle for being in the friend zone with her."

The arachne chuckled. "You aren't.." She paused. "disgusted by my spider body."

Jack was taken aback. "No. Of course not." She gave him an expectant look.

"Okay." He raised both hands while relenting. "The eyes take some getting used to." She didn't change expression. "And the webs." He acknowledged.

She bared one fang and tapped it with a claw. Jack folded his arms. "I worked with a werewolf for almost a year remember? Being in close proximity to somebody with those," He inclined his head toward her arm. "Used to be just another weekday for me." He let his arms drop. "Now it's everyday with two people like that." He raised a hand. "Syleris practically counts as a third with her talons."

Tetra pulled her hand away and used that same claw to mark his point. "I should probably thank this Talbot." She mused.

Jack shrugged and lowered his gaze a degree. "I still don't know what's happening with him." He shook his head and looked back up at her. "But seriously Tetra, you can't leave."

She folded her arms again.

Jack inclined his head forward. "You told me earlier that no one's perfect, and to not hate myself." She closed her eyes. "Allow me to give you the same advice." She breathed out and nodded slowly. "People don't always learn important lessons the first time."

He raised a hand. "So you screwed up. So what?" He eyed her. "If you leave, if you run away..."

Her eyes flashed open at those last two words. Jack's heart jumped and he paused before continuing.

"Well, I know you're stronger than that Tetra." He concluded.

She drummed her claws on her arm. She regarded her host with an intense expression.

"Please, don't leave."

Her drumming stopped. "You're asking?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

She drummed her claws once, then made a fist with one of her hands. "Earlier you said you 'forbid it.'" The edge in her voice cut at Jack's core.

He winced as she threw his words back at his face. "I... got a little heated." He glanced toward the floor. "And I was still freaked out from earlier." He looked back up at her. "I'm sorry."

She relaxed her hands. "Forgiven." Jack raised his head a bit and smiled.

"You are requesting me to stay?" She clarified.

"Yes."

She smirked. "You know you have to give me something."

Jack narrowed his eyes and frowned. "What do you want?"

She grinned with all her teeth. "A kiss, from you."

He glared at her silently. His mind twisted the scenario around in dozens of angles, trying to find a weakness. "I already kissed you."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I want another."

He frowned deeper. Of course there was no weakness. There was no back door, no loose end to exploit. He was stuck in the middle of her web and the only option left was to acknowledge his defeat. He'D held out as long as he could. But she's forced his hand.

"Well." He stated. "I can already tell how this relationship is going to go." Her grin took on a malicious glint as he approached. He stopped short and held up a finger near her face. "This does not change your status among the others. You do not have priority over Sula or Syleris or any other guest I am responsible for." He paused to let his point register. "Agreed?"

She chuckled in her throat. "Agreed."

He waited one moment more for a Deus ex machina to intervene. He briefly considered cheating and just giving her a peck on the cheek. But she wouldn't be satisfied with that.

Neither would he.

 _Hot chick wants a kiss from you. Better make it a really good one._

He leaned into her and kissed hard. She wrapped her arms around his body and clamped her pedipalps around his waist. He hooked his arms around her back. Their bodies pressed against each other. Heartbeats inflamed and brain chemical cocktails fired off.

He vaguely noted that her arms were making some motion behind him he couldn't see. He ignored it, figuring that even if he did open his eyes to look he wouldn't understand what she was up to. Plus his mind was operating at a different setting at the moment.

Her front legs curved in suddenly and planted themselves right where his thighs connected to his butt. He was going to ignore that as well until his feet left the ground

His head reeled back and his eyes shot open at the new sensation. Several webs were moving around and threading underneath her body and around his own, suspending each in the air.

Jack snorted in amusement. _Fuck you, gravity._

She snaked a hand toward the back of his head and pulled it forward. He resisted stiffly and her eyes flew up.

"Wait, Tetra." He panted. "How. Mmm.." He blinked and swallowed. "How far are we taking this?"

He could have sworn he saw a flash of fear cross her face. "O-only as far as you want Jack." Her sultry smile threatened to overwhelm what little mental control he had left. "I already got my kiss."

He blinked rapidly, trying to force his brain to consider some sort of limit. "We can't...We can't." He shook his head and forced himself to focus. Her chest sliding along his shirt didn't help.

"We can't break the law." He finally managed.

She hummed and sighed. "As you wish." _Was that..relief?_

Just before the animal part of his brain was stripped of its constraints the last remnants of his higher functions made a realization. _She has seen that movie._

The rest was lost to flesh and sensation.

* * *

She dreamed.

She was back in the forest.

Mother wasn't there.

She was alone.

She was free.

She danced among the branches

She danced alone.

The leaves swayed in time with her

Then she had a partner in her hands.

A man.

They danced

She led first.

And then he led the next sequence.

The leaves followed them.

They blew around in an array of color and motion

She led again.

Then he led.

A hand snatched the man away. The face of mother screeched. "TELL HIM!"

Tetra woke with a grimace. _Shut up, mother._

The lights around her door were still on. Starlight shone through the uncovered window. The curtain was torn and hung limply at the sides.

She grunted and made a mental note to repair it before the next night.

Jack hung laterally by her threads a few meters away. He snored lightly.

 _I will tell him. When the time is right._

Tetra smiled as she approached him. It was probably fortunate that he passed out in the middle of their 'session'. He was clearly exhausted when he'd entered her room hours ago. But his concern for her well-being spurred him to check in on her.

 _I should bring him to his bed._

He stirred a little as she cut him loose and carried him down to the second floor.

His narrow door presented an unwelcome challenge.

She spun up a hammock for him and attached it to the ceiling outside his door. Then she tilted her abdomen to the side and sidled into his room. Boxes of his stuff were still strewn about but her night vision allowed her to nimbly avoid tripping over any of them. She pulled at a support thread and lowered him from the ceiling.

Her arms cradled her host and she laid him on top of his bed. When she pulled a sheet over him he raised a hand.

"Te-ra." He croaked.

"Shhh." She lightly grasped his arm and placed it back at his side. "We'll talk in the morning."

He closed his eyes and sighed.

She leaned over him and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well, Jackey."

 **A/N: Hello again readers.**

 **Sorry for the short update. Been working lots of over time lately.**

 **Anyway, comment and review please.**


	14. Chapter 14 Interview 4: Yuki-Onna Part 1

**Psych! Double update!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Everyday Life with Monster Girls**

Chapter 13. Interview with a Yuki-onna. Part one.

Jack's alarm went off.

He swatted at it and missed. His eyes cracked open and he leaned toward the charger stand on the floor. It was empty.

He blinked rapidly. Missing phone, phone alarm blaring. Where?

The sound seemed to be coming from behind him. He patted the bed and tried to locate it. Then he noticed he was still wearing his jeans and shirt from yesterday.

 _Why didn't I change out of my..._

Last night's revels with the arachne upstairs crashed into his mind.

"Oh Shit!"

He replayed everything he could from before.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." His heart sped up in panic. His breathing rapidly increased.

He sat up and clutched his head. "Did I really do that? Did I really?"

He tried to slow down. The phone alarm annoyed him enough that he finally yanked it out of his back pocket and mashed the off button. "Gah, shut up."

He swung his legs over the bed and replaced the phone to the charger.

"I did. I kissed her." He stared at the ground unfocused. "Why did I kiss her?"

He put a hand to his chest. "She...wanted to leave. She did something." He replayed the earliest parts, trying to figure out what she did.

He recalled looking up at her from the floor. Why was he on the floor?

He touched his lower lip. "She kissed me."

He stood up and shuffled to the nearest wall. He braced his hands and lightly banged his forehead against it. "Fuck...she kissed me." He stared at the floor. "Then I kissed her."

He breathed out as slowly as he could. "Did I dream it?"

He still had his jeans on but couldn't remember how he got to his room. Something scratched his elbow lightly. He lifted his arm and noted that something white and stringy was clung to his back. He tugged at it with his other hand.

A mostly torn web detached from his shirt. It hung from his fingers.

 _I didn't dream it._

"I can't believe I did that." He breathed.

He stared at the floor.

"Okay...What do I do? What do I do?" He tapped his forehead against the wall in a slow rhythm. "I gotta talk to her. Figure out where we are."

He pulled away from the wall. "First things first." He groaned. "Morning chores."

Jack took his time getting dressed, letting his body settle down from the hysterics.

He went about and prepped Sula's bath and took a shower. He double checked the pantry and updated the grocery list. "Need to make a run soon." He noted.

On his way back to the hallway he noticed extra light coming from the front room.

"Oh lord."

Syleris was dozing half off a couch. A controller lay upside down on the floor near her wing-hand. One leg was carelessly hanging off one end. A drool stain had soaked into the cushion near her lightly snoring mouth.

After turning off the TV and console he briefly considered waking her up. He decided against it, as there was no immediate need for her to. Jack left the front room and walked over to Sula's door.

He gave a light knock and opened it slowly. "Sula? I have a bath ready for you."

Her sheets stirred and a section of her tail spilled out to the floor. She moaned. Jack crossed through her room and grabbed the drawstring for her curtain. He gave it a slight tug and direct sunlight pierced onto her bed. She let out a lighter moan.

"Mmph." Sula's torso rose up and then collapsed back onto the bed.

Jack cocked his head to the side. "Sula? You alright?"

She wiggled the tip of her tail at him. "Jack." She croaked. "I think I need some help."

He let go of the drawstring and approached the far end of the bed. Sula was hugging her arms and wincing. "Sula?"

She grunted and cracked her eyes open. "Sorry Jack. My arms are still sore from last night's workout. I kinda overdid it."

"Ah." He nodded and knelt near her face. "Think you can walk..er slither?" He rolled his eyes at his mistake.

She chuckled. "Yeah Jack. Just help get me upright."

She sidled her human half near the edge and Jack positioned a shoulder under one of hers. He rose gradually and lifted her partially off the bed. She winced and grabbed his shirt. He stopped.

"Sula?" He worried. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She gasped. "Just a littler higher." Jack frowned but did as she requested. He sucked in a breath. Her tail gathered under her waist and she hoisted herself up the rest of the way.

Being this close to her brought back memories from last night. Intimate memories.

"Jack did you hear me?"

He rattled his head and breathed in. "Sorry. What did you say?" He glanced at her concerned face.

"I said you can let go now."

He blinked rapidly and focused back on what he was doing now. "Oh. Right." He ducked under her arm and backed away. She regarded him curiously.

"Something wrong Jack?" He sighed and nodded. "What is it?"

He placed a hand on the side of his neck and rubbed it. "I think I did something stupid last night."

She blinked once. "Last night?"

He nodded. "I went up to see Tetra. We talked for a bit and she seemed fine." He dropped his hand and looked directly at the lamia. "Then she kissed me."

Sula sucked in a short breath and her eyes widened.

His eyes unfocused while he tried to recall the exact sequence of events. "She got pretty aggressive with it too. I tripped over myself when I tried to get away."

The lamia didn't move.

"Tetra was right over me, and I..I told her I was scared of her."

Sula raised a hand over her mouth.

"She backed off and was just staring at me. Like she couldn't believe what she'd done." He shook his head. "Then she started to freak out and said she was going to leave."

"Oh my." She breathed.

"So I kissed her back and told her to stay." Jack said.

Somehow, Sula's eyes got even wider. " **You** kissed her."

He nodded firmly. "That's not even the really stupid part."

The lamia gaped at her host.

"She said that her price for staying was that I had to kiss her again."

Sula gritted her teeth and started to clench her hands. "She, extorted you? After she frightened you."

Jack blinked and looked down. "Yeah...I guess she did." He nodded his head a few times. "I forgave her for scaring me. She didn't mean it."

"That doesn't matter." Sula barked. "She could have hurt you or worse. What was she thinking?"

He breathed in and raised his head. "She didn't hurt me though. She stopped herself."

Sula took a breath and swallowed. "What was the really stupid part?

"I gave her that second kiss." Jack faced her. "Then I gave her even more."

Sula's arms started trembling. Her tail arced up behind her. "More?"

"We..made out...and..."

"You didn't." Sula whimpered. "Tell me you didn't."

Jack shook his head vigorously. "No. We didn't have sex."

The lamia breathed out explosively in relief. "Goddess, Jack." She brought up her fists to her chest. "Don't you scare me like that."

"I'm sorry."

She folded her arms. "If you get yourself arrested Jack, I'll never forgive you."

He nodded lightly. "I wouldn't blame you."

She reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt. His eyes widened at her sudden grip. "You are **my** host Jack. I will **not** go back to the Exchange and wait forever for another human to take me in." She fixed her eyes on his. "Do you understand? I will not go through that ever again." Her voice cracked just a hair.

He swallowed and recalled her breakdown in the gym. "Completely. I understand completely."

She let go and sighed. Both of them stood in silence a few moments.

"You've got a bath ready for me?" She asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Probably still hot."

She closed her eyes briefly. "Thank you Jack." She turned toward her door and glanced back before she exited. "I'd like some of that new tea with my eggs."

He nodded. "Can do."

Jack exited after her and went to the kitchen. He checked the instructions for the tea and prepared it in a pot. He chopped up ham and peppers and mixed them into the omelettes.

A yawn announced Syleris' entrance to the kitchen.

Jack smirked at her. "Hey sleepy."

She gave a lethargic wave and slumped into one of the chairs.

"So." He asked. "How far did you get?"

"The zombie alien part." She yawned again. "I don't really understand the plot, and only one of the characters is interesting."

"But..." Jack prompted.

"But the gameplay is intense and fun so it's not so bad." She concluded.

"Must have been." Jack said. "Considering you ignored my instruction."

She blinked rapidly. "Wha-what are you..?"

Jack turned from the stove. "Did I not warn you not to stay up late?"

She grimaced. "I..ugh I did." The harpy reached down and rubbed a part of her leg.

Jack snorted. "I take it you aren't used to sleeping on a couch."

She winced. "Yeah...pretty much new to couches in general."

"They're comfortable." He noted. "But a poor substitute for a proper bed."

"I'm used to sleeping on the grass." She whined. "Why..?"

Jack tilted his head to the side a bit. "I think a student of medicine would know about the dangers of sleeping with bad posture."

She sighed. "Yeah...point taken."

Jack turned back to the skillet. "Ham and peppers sound good to you?"

She closed her eyes and hummed positively. "Add some of that sharp cheddar too, if you can."

Jack nodded and crossed over to the refrigerator. He retrieved the packet of shredded cheese and a juice carton. When he closed the door he froze.

Tetra was standing right outside the kitchen. She wore a slight smile.

"M-morning Tetra."

Syleris popped open her eyes and waved to her housemate "Oh, good morning Tetra."

The arachne approached Jack and leaned down. She planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Good morning, Jack."

He didn't move.

Syleris glanced between them. "Wait..wait." She pointed her wing-hand at both of them. "You're together?"

Tetra smirked at the harpy. Jack sucked in a breath and glanced at her as well.

Syleris stood up suddenly and raised a wing. "Called it!"

The arachne chuckled. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. Then he opened them and looked at Tetra. "What would you like for breakfast Tetra? I'm making omelettes."

"I'll have whatever she's having." She replied. "Thank you Jack." She turned and joined the harpy at the table.

Syleris leaned toward her. "So how'd it happen? Did he kiss you first?"

Tetra raised a claw. "I doubt our host would appreciate such salacious talk at his table." Jack rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Aww come on." The harpy coaxed. "I just wanna know who gave in first."

Tetra folded her arms and narrowed all her eyes. Syleris' face lit up. "It was you." She pointed across the table. "You kissed him first didn't you?"

The arachne just tapped a single claw rhythmically.

"Oh you did." Syleris snickered.

Jack placed a plate in front of the harpy. "Syleris, I believe you remember the last time you annoyed Tetra in the kitchen."

The harpy blinked and stared at Jack. Then she frowned and glanced at Tetra. The arachne held a smug smile and lowered her eyelids.

Syleris folded her arms and pouted. "Yeah. You got hurt." Tetra lost her smile and looked down. Syleris stared at the plate. "Suddenly I'm not hungry."

Jack sighed. "That's not really what I meant.. Just...can we eat in some mood that can pass for peace?"

The harpy stared ahead a few moments and then picked up her fork. She sliced off a chunk of egg and popped it in her mouth.

Jack held a hand palm out. "Look, I understand the want to hear gossip." He glanced upward briefly. "I can think of a couple humans I've known that almost literally can't live without gossip." He looked back at the harpy. "But I'd appreciate it if you acknowledged that whatever is going on between Tetra and myself is none of your business."

She raised a wing and opened her mouth to protest. "You can't blame me for being curious."

"I never said I wouldn't tell you." Tetra interjected. The other two darted their heads at her in surprise. "I only said I wouldn't talk about it here." She tapped a claw on the table twice. "Where we eat."

Syleris rolled her eyes and sliced off another chunk of egg. Jack snorted and smiled. "Your discretion is appreciated." The arachne winked at him. He turned back to the stove. "Speaking of eating..." He reached for another egg.

Sula eventually entered the kitchen and glared briefly at the arachne. Tetra ignored her and continued to consume her breakfast.

Jack finally joined his homestays after preparing his own omelette and bringing a couple cups of tea. Sula polished off her meal in record time and looked at her host. "Umm..could I have another?"

He shook his head and swallowed. "Sorry." He stabbed a fork at his plate. "This is the last of the eggs."

Sula frowned and gave a soft whine. Her dismayed eyes stared blankly at her empty plate. One would have thought that Jack had informed her of the death of a distant relative.

"I'll make a grocery run later today." He promised. "For now though, we should prepare for-"

His phone pinged with a new text message. He retrieved it and checked his message app. '5 min out' from Reggie.

He sighed. "-the arrival of our new guest."

He stood and swallowed his last bite. "We got five minutes. Can one of you help me clean up?"

* * *

Dawn fiddled with her long pale blue skirt and adjusted the light brown cloth belt keeping it up. Her white frilly blouse's looser parts whipped around in tandem with the morning breeze. She tapped the toes of her black and white Chuck Taylor's on the concrete porch.

 _ **Don't be so nervous.**_

She rubbed one of her arms with her hand.

 _ **Stop doing that too. You can't possibly be cold.**_

She grimaced.

 _I know, alright._

Dawn sighed. "Should we ring it again?"

The tall dark skinned man standing a few feet behind her cleared his throat. "It's a big house, give 'em some time."

Agent Smythe inclined his head toward her. "We're probably interrupting breakfast. One of them will be along in a few moments."

The heavily tattooed woman to Dawn's right rolled her eyes and sighed. "I told you we should have called ahead." She put an arm on her hip and regarded the taller man with annoyance.

Dawn glanced at her. "I get why Mr. Reginald had to come but why do we need another agent?"

The smaller woman smirked. "My office needs to ask your host for a favor." Dawn scrutinized the government worker.

The black business attire clashed with the wild and colorful tattoos on her hands, neck and parts of her scalp. Her hot pink hair was partially shaved and swept over one side of her head. Her shades were wired frames with round blue tinted lenses. A pair of small silver rings adorned the left nostril. Several slightly bigger rings formed a row on the outside edge of her visible ear.

If Dawn didn't know any better she'd assume she was standing next to a metalhead that was going in for a job interview. Not a federal agent with the same responsibilities and authority as Agent Smythe.

"Um agent..Rivers was it?"

The smaller woman nodded her head. Her hair only slightly swayed in the wind.

"This favor wouldn't involve um...us would it?" She placed a hand on her chest.

"Not directly." Rivers shook her head. "But if Mr. Keysman accepts, then yes I suppose you two will be affected."

Dawn lowered her eyebrows questioningly. "How so?"

She shrugged. "Honestly, I doubt he'll accept so I wouldn't worry about it that much."

Dawn kept her gaze.

 _ **Then why is she bothering to travel all this way?**_

 _I know right?_

Smythe smirked on the other side of Dawn. "Don't underestimate Mr. Keysman."

Dawn was about to ask what he meant by that when the door opened. A young man stood there and waved in greeting.

 _ **Hmm. Not quite what I was expecting.**_

 _Be quiet._

"Uh hello there Agent Smythe. Reggie." The young man held his hand to Dawn. "My name is Jack."

"Hello Jack." Dawn took his hand and shook. "I'm Dawn, your new guest."

He seemed to make some sort of realization after he let go of her hand. "Huh. Not quite what I was expecting."

Dawn tilted her head at him.

"Well you're our yuki-onna aren't you?"

Dawn nodded her head side to side. "Yes and no."

Jack raised an eyebrow questioningly. She held up a hand. "It's complicated, and weird."

He glanced at agent Smythe then back to Dawn. "Complicated and weird you say?" He smirked and folded his arms. "Do tell."

Dawn chuckled at his casual response.

 _ **Hmm. I might like this human.**_

"We can discuss Dawn's unique circumstances soon enough Mr. Keysman." Smythe commented.

"Of course." He nodded. "Welcome."

He glanced at Agent Rivers and held out his hand. "And I don't believe we've met."

The other woman took his hand. "Hello Mr. Keysman. I am Agent Rivers."

Jack paused in the middle of his greeting. "You're here to ask me a bunch of questions about Talbot." He stated.

 _Who's Talbot?_

"Just one question actually." Rivers corrected. Jack tilted his head.

"Okay well. Come on in." He backed away and held one of the very wide doors open for them.

As Dawn crossed the threshold she noted the high ceiling and arranged furniture in the very large room. The off-white carpet was clean and the walls were unblemished.

"We just finished breakfast, but I can get you all something to drink. I made tea." Jack offered.

"Tea would be excellent. Mr. Keysman." Rivers acknowledged. "We have much to discuss."

"If I may interrupt." Reginald announced. "I'd like to stress test the basement room's insulation as soon as possible."

Smythe chuckled. "Ever the practical one." He looked at Dawn. "If you're willing.."

Dawn nodded. "Of course. This homestay would get really uncomfortable for some if it's not prepared for us."

Jack blinked a couple times. "Us?"

Dawn faced him. "You'll see when we get there."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay." He stretched out the vowels.

"Could you ask Ms. Peri to join us downstairs?" Smythe asked.

Jack shook his head and refocused. "Yeah sure." He started walking away. "See you down there in a minute."

Dawn followed Mr. Reginald through the house and down a flight of wide wooden stairs. To her right was a large open room with hardwood flooring. Behind the stairs contained a laundry room.

Mr. Reginald turned left and lead her to a pair of joined walls and a rather heavy looking door. Presumably her new room. He opened it and ushered her inside.

 **This'll work.**

Dawn smiled as she noted all the amenities the Exchange had furnished her with. Queen size bed, large dresser and closet, a large desk, four window sills and – she blinked as she saw another feature.

She narrowed her eyes and glared at Reginald. "Is that a mini-fridge?" She pointed at a plugged in device near the desk.

He grinned mischievously. "Yep."

Dawn folded her arms. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Kinda." He shrugged. "Think of it as a small pantry with a power cord."

Dawn kept her glare.

 _ **If this all fails, he's the first to die.**_

 _Agreed._

"Alright we're here." Jack announced. He was followed by a really tall harpy, a golden scaled lamia and a-. Dawn's eyes widened at her fourth new housemate.

 _Is she an Arachne?_

 _ **Indeed. This Jack is quite intriguing.**_

"Dawn." Jack held out a hand and indicated his current homestays "This is Syleris, Sula and Tetra."

They each said a greeting and waved.

Dawn took a breath. "Well, time to show you all the weird."

 _Ready?_

 _ **Always darling.**_

Dawn closed her eyes and fell back into the Melding.

It always takes at least a second for the swap to complete. The sensation of her consciousness being displaced by the other left her feeling numb.

Her flaxen hair drained of color from the root, leaving it pale white. Her heartbeat slowed to a crawl and her breathing nearly arrested itself. Her flesh and skin turned anemic from the bone.

The swap completed and Dawn could no longer command her body. She was merely a passenger that could sense and mentally comment about her surroundings.

Kuro was now the entity driving.

She opened her eyes. Dawn's hazel iris' were replaced by piercing and faintly glowing blue.

Her new host and his homestays were each taken aback. The ones with legs each retreated a step. The lamia shivered and shrank.

Jack raised a finger toward her. Trepidation sucked the strength out of his voice. "Wha-what just happened?"

Kuro nodded at him. "Greetings host. I am Kuro."

Jack blinked a couple times. He looked over at Smythe and Reginald. They weren't freaked like the rest of the occupants of the room. Rivers seemed to be mildly intrigued.

"Um, okay." Jack waved at her. "Hello, Kuro."

She chuckled a bit in her throat. "I realize, this is a bit disconcerting, especially for humans."

"It's disconcerting for me." The harpy blurted. "What happened to Dawn?"

Kuro held up a hand. "Dawn is here." She reassured as best she could. "She is disengaged for the moment." She placed a pale hand at her chest. "I am the active spirit currently."

Jack squinted. "Active spirit? There are two spirits inhabiting the same body?"

Kuro smiled at him. "That's correct." She held up a finger. "Dawn and I share this body."

"C-could y-you go b-back to b-being D-d-dawn." The lamia chattered.

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh no, Sula." He reached for her hands.

Kuro sucked in a breath. "My apologies." She stepped backward several times and closed her eyes in concentration.

 _How could you forget?_

 _ **Please be quiet. I'm fixing it.**_

Kuro breathed in and out deeply. Her freezing aura retreated. She contained it to her person.

"Oh." The lamia exclaimed. "It's not so bad now."

"Sula?" Jack asked.

"I think. I think I'll be alright." She shook her head.

"I'm not taking any chances." He darted his eyes at the arachne. "Tetra, can you restart the bath for her?"

The arachne nodded and skittered toward the stairs. She seemed a bit eager to get upstairs herself.

He looked at the harpy. "Syleris, stay with her and keep her warm til she gets in."

She saluted and then wrapped the lamia in her wings. "Can do Jack."

"I'm gonna throw a bunch of spare towels in the dryer, for when you get out. Okay Sula?"

The lamia nodded while she sluggishly slithered toward the upper floor. "Okay Jack."

 _Well this is just great._

Agent Smythe stepped toward her. "Kuro, you assured me you would control it."

Kuro nodded.

"I've seen you and Craglin in the same office. He never complained." Smythe paused. "What happened?"

She grimaced. "I..I don't know. I forgot."

Smythe stared at her. "You. Forgot."

She kept her eyes closed. "I..I'm...

"Alright." Jack announced as he came back into the room. "I'm going to check on Sula in a minute, but first I wanna know." He paused and eyed everyone in the room. "What. Was. That?"

Rivers turned to him. "Old yuki-onna can generate a freezing aura at will."

He regarded her words for a moment. "At will? So she can turn it off and on like a switch?"

"Yes." Rivers nodded.

"Kuro. Is this true?"

She nodded.

"Kuro." Jack stated. "Please look at me."

She cracked her eyes open. Jack's arms were folded and his gaze was fixed on her face. "Yes host. I can control it."

He breathed out. "You hurt my friend."

She closed her eyes again. "I'm sorry."

No one said anything for a few moments. Jack sighed once. Then he turned around and ascended the stairs.

"What now?" Reginald asked.

* * *

Jack knocked on the bathroom door. "Sula? You girls doing alright?"

"She's very tired Jack." Syleris voice was slightly muffled through the solid wood. "But I think she's going to be fine."

"How's Tetra?"

A pause. "Um..she doesn't look great either."

His heart sunk. He wanted to tear the knob off and throw open the door. "Tell her to get in the shower. Use up all the hot water if we have to."

"Okay Jack." He could just hear the clipping of her talons against the tiles over the running water. He placed his ear as close to the door as possible, using what few audible cues he could pick up to discern what was going on.

When he heard the sound of the shower running as well as the bath he relaxed. He turned his body around and placed his back to the wall and sank to the ground. A few moments later Syleris left the bathroom and planted herself in the same position at the opposite side of the door.

"Thank you Syleris."

She gave him a 'thumbs' up'. "Yeah, of course Jack." She panted.

He looked over at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I will be."

"What happened?"

The harpy swallowed. "Sula nearly passed out while I was helping her."

"Oh gods."

"Yeah." She nodded and gave a tired grin. "Good thing harpies are strong eh?"

"Good thing." He agreed.

They fell silent for a moment.

"We gonna keep her?" She asked.

Jack looked upward. "I don't know."

"Did you talk to her?"

He nodded. "Yeah a little. She didn't mean to hurt them. She apologized."

Syleris gave him odd look. "So. Then what's the problem?"

He blinked several times and then looked over at her. "What do you mean? She hurt our friends."

"I hurt you."

He stared ahead blankly. "Yeah, okay." He pressed his lips. "But Tetra and Sula need to weigh in first. Before I make a decision."

Syleris nodded. "That's fair."

They fell silent again.

"You ever heard of such a thing before?" He asked.

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes a hair "Two spirits in one body?"

The harpy shook her head. "Nope. No idea how that could be even possible."

"What could even do that?" He said aloud. "Can yuki-onna's do that?"

She shook her head. "Doubt it."

"I mean yeah, there's a lot of fictional stories exploring the idea but..." He shook his head and got back up. "I'm going to get those towels. Mind bringing those in to them?"

She smiled confidently. "Of course Jack."

He went back downstairs where the two agents and Reggie were standing around. Smythe turned toward him. "Mr. Keysman. Are your homestays alright?"

Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah I think they'll be fine." He looked around and then motioned with his chin. "Where is she?"

"Do you feel any colder Mr. Keysman?"

Jack blinked. "Uh, no why?" He blinked again. "She's inside."

"Yep." Reggie confirmed.

Jack nodded. "So it works."

"Seems so." Rivers commented.

"Okay." He looked straight at the foreman. "Reggie, if you're satisfied with your work..."

The big man nodded. "I am."

"Then I'm going to get some food cooking." He glanced between both agents. "Whatever we need to discuss can wait until after I see to my homestays' health."

He didn't wait for either of them to acknowledge his decision. He retrieved and folded a half-dozen towels out of the dryer and went back upstairs. He handed them over to Syleris who took them into the bathroom. He waited outside for her to return.

The door opened and Syleris slipped back into the hall.

"They doing any better?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, they were chatting about something the whole time."

He gave a relieved sigh. "They're talking. That's good." He looked up at her. "I'm going to make some pancakes for them."

"Pancakes?" She titled her head. "Are those like the cake that Rukh made?"

He smirked. "Kinda. I'll make enough for all of us so you can try it."

She smiled. "Okay, thanks Jack." She put a wing-hand on her chin. "Want me to wait here for them?"

"Yeah, please." He nodded. "Get whatever they need or let me know if they want me." He turned toward the kitchen.

Syleris gave a salute. "Can do Jack."

Jack retrieved a clean frying pan from a cupboard and located the pancake mix in the pantry. He fired up the stove and buttered the pan and poured the mix in.

He flipped the first one over (with a spatula) and reached up for a stack of new plates and the syrup. He placed the first pancake on a plate and was about to pour in the second one when he heard the tic tic tic of Tetra's legs against the tile.

He turned around as she settled herself on her stool.

"Hey." He greeted.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"You feeling alright?"

She repeated the motion.

"Pancake?"

She cracked open one side of her eyes. After a moment she nodded again.

Jack placed the plate and a fork and the syrup by her. She lethargically cut up her food into squares and silently, slowly consumed the meal.

Jack got a glass of juice for her and returned to the stove. The arachne gave a satisfied sigh. "Thank you Jack."

He turned back and gave a small smile. "Want anymore?"

She shook her head. "No but Sula will want some. I'm sure of that."

He nodded. "Syleris said you two were talking about something."

She nodded.

"What about?"

She smirked. "Us."

Jack blinked a couple times. "Oh right." He faced the stove and flipped the pancake. "Us."

He raised a hand and faced back to her. "Before we get into that, what do you think of Kuro and Dawn?"

Tetra's smirk drooped into a neutral position and she stared at the table a moment. "I think I'd like an apology from her."

Jack didn't detect any bitterness or spite in her voice. "If you get that, are you okay with her staying?"

She blinked and faced up to Jack. "I get a say if she remains here?"

He held up a hand. "She hurt you and Sula. If my guests are harming each other and I can't stop it, then I'd have to inform Smythe of that and someone will have to go." He lowered his arm. "If one of my guests is too uncomfortable with another, I will seriously consider returning one of you to the Exchange."

She inclined her head seriously.

Jack breathed out. "Like you said that first night, I want this to work for all of us. But if one of you is in danger then a change has to be made."

She narrowed her eyes. "I seriously doubt Smythe would assign an unstable liminal to any household."

Jack considered her words a moment. "Smythe isn't perfect." He turned and scooped out another pancake.

"Do **you** want to get rid of her?" Tetra asked.

Jack paused a moment before pouring more mix into the pan. "She did apologize. I have to credit her for that." He turned back. "But I'm not the one she hurt."

Tetra narrowed her eyes. "That's not what I asked you."

He frowned. "I don't know." A paused. "But I don't want to keep a liminal that can't control themselves."

Tetra folded her arms. "I think we need to know more about her before making a judgment like that."

Jack blinked a couple times. "Shouldn't you be getting angry that she hurt you even if she didn't intend it?"

The arachne smirked and her eyes flashed. "Oh believe me, I am livid." She closed her eyes briefly. "But living here has taught me the necessity of having patience with my emotions." She dropped her arms. "I cannot judge one person by one mistake." She tilted her head down. "Not when I've made so many of my own recently."

Jack regarded her for a moment. "Tetra..."

She didn't react. She just stared at the table. Jack grimaced a second. _We really need to talk._

Sula slithered in and took her usual spot followed by Syleris. Jack placed the fresh pancake in front of the lamia. "You feeling better?"

She smiled at the food. "Yes. Thank you Jack." She looked up and faced her housemates. "Thank you both."

Tetra lifted her head and smiled lightly. Syleris waved a wing "De nada."

Jack cooked up two more pancakes, one for Syleris and one for himself. He slid in a seat and joined them.

"So." He started after swallowing his last bite. "First of all, would anyone like more pancakes?"

Tetra shook her head but Sula and Syleris nodded. "Okay." He started to get up but Sula raised a hand.

"I think we should talk about a couple things first." The lamia suggested. Jack paused a moment and looked at Syleris. She nodded again. Jack sat back down.

"Okay then." He said. "What's first?"

"The new girl of course." The harpy stated.

"Right." Jack glanced at Sula. "I've heard the others' opinion about Kuro and Dawn. I'd like to hear yours."

Her eyes unfocused a second. "If she apologizes, I'll consider letting her stay."

He inclined his head a bit. "You'll only consider it?"

She raised a claw. "It's physics Jack." She pointed downward and placed her other hand on her chest. "I'm a poikilotherm, and she can walk into a room and suck out all the heat in seconds. That can be fatal to me. It nearly was less than an hour ago."

He frowned and nodded. "Right."

She placed both hands on the table. "But that's no different from the risk you take every moment you live here with us."

He frowned deeper. "I... don't like to think of it that way."

"But it's the truth." Tetra stated.

He didn't argue back.

"So if you're willing to take on more, Jack." Sula folded her arms. "Then I can do no less."

He breathed out slowly. "Alright, I guess she can stay."

The echidna raised a claw again. "I'll give her one warning. If I feel I am in danger, I will defend myself."

Jack recalled the parameters her tribe allows their members to use their venom on someone. He nodded at her seriously. "Of course." He said quietly.

"Now." Sula pointed her claw at Tetra and Jack. "As for you two.."

"Mr. Keysman!"

Jack and co. each grimaced as Agent Smythe entered the kitchen.

"Ah. You are all here. Excellent." He waved Kuro forward. "Your newest guest has something to say."

Kuro stepped forward. "Please accept my sincerest apologies." Then she dropped to her knees and leaned forward. She placed her palms on the floor near her head.

Although Jack had seen that kind of behavior in anime and some live shows, he'd never experienced it in person. It was equally fascinating and uncomfortable to witness.

He noticed each of his girls fidget in their seats. Even Smythe stepped away a bit.

"Apology accepted?" Jack glanced at his homestays. They each nodded. He looked back at Kuro. "Please get up." Kuro pushed herself back up to a sitting position.

"Um.. yes. Very good." Smythe offered his hand to her and helped her stand up.

"Thank you all." Kuro smiled. "I promise I will be keeping my aura in check."

Jack nodded lightly. "Okay then." He glanced at Agent Smythe. "What's next?"

"Agent Rivers has something to ask of you Mr. Keysman."

The heavily tattooed agent entered the kitchen and stood before them. "Mr. Keysman. As you may have guessed I am the coordinator responsible for your former co-worker Talbot Creighton."

Jack nodded. Tetra placed a claw on her chin. "The werewolf."

Rivers glanced at the arachne. "That's correct."

"What's happening with him?" Jack asked anxiously. "I haven't heard anything."

"That is actually up to you Mr. Keysman."

Jack jerked his head back and blinked rapidly. "Me? What are you talking about? You're his coordinator."

She nodded. "Indeed. After Agent Smythe informed me of his transgression I personally questioned him about the night he assaulted you." She paused, while his homestays, including Kuro, stared at Jack with concern. "He confessed immediately."

Jack shut his eyes and dipped his head a moment. "Alright." He breathed out and opened his eyes. "So what are you going to with him?" He lifted his head. "And what does it have to do with me?"

Agent Rivers swallowed and took on more sympathetic stance. "The law is quite clear on his punishment Mr. Keysman." She lifted a finger. "However there is a loophole we might exploit."

Jack gave her a skeptical glance.

"He violated the terms of his work visa and will be deported but," She paused. "There is nothing preventing him from applying for a student visa and homestay."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "That's.. kinda inconsistent."

She nodded. "Indeed. Several deportees have tried to get back into the United States via this method but our offices share all knowledge of liminal records throughout the country and can make inquiries to foreign exchange programs. Any deportee trying to get in is flagged ASAP."

Jack folded his arms. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we don't want to lose Mr. Creighton if we don't have to." Smythe explained.

Jack stared at him trying to read his tone and expression. "Okay." He folded his arms. "You seemed pretty adamant that what he did was unacceptable. Why give him a second chance?"

Smythe closed his eyes a moment. "He assured me that he regretted his actions that night, Mr. Keysman." He opened his eyes. "He wanted to apologize to you personally. Again."

Jack leaned forward. " **You** spoke with him?"

Smythe nodded. "I did Mr. Keysman."

Jack blinked a couple times. "And you're comfortable with Talbot coming back?"

He breathed out. "I have my reservations. But none of them are any different from any other dangerous liminal that I've found hosts for." He eyed Jack seriously. "Talbot's record has been exemplary aside from his one transgression."

"Okay." Jack unfolded his arms. "So he comes back as a student. Why wouldn't he be assigned to some other family?"

"We are ethically obligated to inform potential hosts of his deportation and the reason for it." Rivers answered.

"Oh." Jack glanced at the floor. "Yeah that..might be a problem." He nodded a few times. "Can I take some time to think it over?" He waved back at his current homestays. "And we'll have to discuss it as a household."

Rivers nodded. "Of course Mr. Keysman. I can forward a copy of his file from my office."

Smythe lifted a hand. "Understand Mr. Keysman, that accepting Talbot as a homestay would be a huge favor for the Exchange."

Jack looked up at him. "Meaning that he wouldn't be substituting any of the six total liminals you've already lined up for me."

"That's correct Mr. Keysman."

Jack leaned back and blew out a breath. "Seven in one house."

Rivers smirked. "You seem to have the space, Mr. Keysman."

Jack snorted and waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah." He leaned forward. "Anything else you want to discuss?"

"I have no further business with you today Mr. Keysman." Rivers concluded.

"There has been a significant change to the Exchange Laws." Smythe lifted a finger. "A bit of happy news in fact." Jack and his homestays raised their eyes with interest.

"The Supreme Court has officially recognized all marriages of liminals and their human partners." He focused on Sula. "So, congratulations Mrs. Peri."

She smiled wryly. "Why thank you, Agent Smythe."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and looked between them. "Wait, really? The U.S. didn't consider marriage a legal... status for liminals?"

Smythe nodded. "That's correct Mr. Keysman. Several Americans have married liminals throughout our history, in secret of course. But now, that is no longer necessary."

"Okay..." Jack faced the lamia. "I'm sorry. I probably should have known about that."

She closed her eyes and shrugged. Smythe shrugged as well. "It hardly mattered to you Mr. Keysman. You aren't secretly married to one of your homestays are you?" Smythe smirked a bit.

"Um..."

"You haven't registered a coupling status with the Exchange either."

Jack blinked. "I..have to do that?"

Smythe tilted his head down at Jack. "Yes. Did you not read the whole homestay packet I gave you?"

Jack blinked again. "Um...I must have... missed that part..."

The agent raised a finger. "Article four, subsection thirteen, close personal relations (i.e. a couple) with homestay guests are to be-" He stopped his lecture when Jack raised his hand and cleared his throat.

"Uh, yeah...about that..."

Tetra stepped up behind Jack and wrapped her arms around his torso and her pedipalps around his thighs. She placed her head on his shoulder and gave him a quick but possessive peck on the cheek. Jack nervously pressed his lips together and glanced briefly at her and then back at the agent.

Smythe lowered his hand. He rolled his head back and sighed. "It **had** to be the arachne."

Tetra snickered.

Kuro looked between the three of them. "Interesting" She focused on Smythe. "You did not mention he was allowed to be intimate with his guests."

"He's not." Smythe, Sula and Rivers said at the same time.

"Which is totally unfair." Syleris folded her wings and tried her best to look cross. It was tough to do when she really just wanted to grin.

Smythe narrowed his eyes and pointed at the host and the arachne. "You two. With me. Now." He turned and marched down the hallway.

Tetra chuckled a bit and released her new beau. They were about to walk out of the room when Smythe returned suddenly.

"And none of the rest of you follow or eavesdrop this time." He pointed at Sula.

She snorted and gave a mock salute. "Aye aye, sir."

Smythe led Tetra and Jack to an unused, empty room and closed the door behind him.

"Alright." He began. "When did this start?"

Jack scratched the back of his head. "Well, last night." He looked up at Tetra. She raised an eyebrow. He faced back to Smythe. "But she's been dropping hints since the first day here." Tetra smirked.

"And what happened, exactly, last night?" Smythe asked.

Jack looked a down a second. "Well, I went up to her room to check on her."

"Why?"

He sighed. "Syleris was...not impressed with the reaction of the humans at the mall."

Smythe took a brief moment of thought. "All four of you were at Wulfield?"

Jack nodded. "Yes sir."

"And how did Sula feel about your field trip?"

"She was upset." Jack acknowledged. "But not because of the people there."

"Why was she upset?"

Jack looked the agent in the eyes. "You'll have to ask her about that yourself."

Smythe paused a moment. "I see." He glanced at Tetra. "And naturally, you went to see how your third homestay was faring."

Jack nodded. "That's right."

"And how were you affected by your experience Tetra?"

"Impressed actually." The arachne answered. Smythe adjusted his stance slightly. "Each shop we visited had rearranged their shelves and stands to allow big girls like me to move about."

He hummed. "Well, good to hear more local businesses have taken our advice."

"I was also impressed that Jack came all the way up to see me." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Especially after our lamia friend worked him over pretty good."

Jack sucked in a breath.

"'Worked him over?'" The agent repeated.

Jack held up a hand. "Sula didn't hurt me. I just...assisted with her boxing drills."

Smythe folded his arms. "Assisted how?"

"I..held the heavy bag while she practiced."

Smythe inclined his head. "Lamia's have impressive strength Mr. Keysman. That was precarious of you."

"This whole venture is precarious for me." Jack shot back. "You said so yourself. I'm in danger constantly right?"

Smythe's eyes narrowed a hair.

"So I literally cannot even **walk** inside this house without taking a risk right?"

Smythe didn't react.

"J-jack." Tetra said haltingly. Her eyes widened with concern. "But you said earlier that you-"

Jack spun around and pulled at her shoulder. He raised himself on the balls of his feet and kissed her good. Tetra started to slide her arms up but Jack caught her and broke it off. He turned back to the agent.

"But when I'm near her, like, really close like this." He leaned back against her. "I'm not afraid."

"Oh..Jack." She whispered.

He pointed at Smythe. "And earlier today, when Kuro didn't control her frost aura, and hurt Sula." He thumbed behind himself. "She hurt Tetra too."

The arachne nodded. "That was...very unpleasant."

"I was upset about Sula. She's my friend." His voice cracked a pittance. "But when I heard that she wasn't doing well either..." He glared at the agent. "I was pissed. **No** one hurts my girls in my house." He reached back and took her hand. "Especially not this one."

Tetra pressed her lips together and turned her head away. Her grip on his hand tightened.

Smythe sighed and facepalmed "So I see." He held his arm there for a moment. "So..you went up to see her." He lowered his arm. "And she was fine." He eyed them both. "What happened next?"

"She kissed me."

The agent glanced at the arachne. "Tetra, you initiated?"

She swallowed and breathed out. "Yes, I did."

Smythe blinked slowly. "Did you have sex?"

Jack faced him confidently. "No sir. We did not."

Tetra couldn't stop smiling, but she managed to face him as well. "We did not break the law."

The agent held his gaze for a good five count. "I suppose I have to take your word for it." He shook his head and sighed. "Well at least I'll have something useful for Agent Serilla to do besides paperwork."

Jack and Tetra each gave him puzzled expressions.

Smythe smirked and held up a finger. "Subsection fourteen, registered couples are required to attend counseling facilitated by qualified personnel." He lowered his arm. "When would you two like to schedule a session?"

Jack held up his hands. "Wait, wait. We have to attend?"

"That's correct Mr Keysman."

Jack furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

The agent leaned forward. "Because it is required by law."

Jack's jaw tightened. "No I meant-"

Smythe held up a hand. "A relationship with a liminal is not a do-it-yourselves exercise that's been done by all of humanity since the dawn of time Mr. Keysman. Human with human relationships are complex enough. Replace a non-human in that equation and the results are **at minimum** as unpredictable. Very commonly more so."

He lowered his hand. "And sometimes that's too much for one or both partners to handle."

Jack wanted to object. Wanted to try to reason away something he felt he didn't need right now. He looked up at Tetra in query. She closed her eyes and nodded. He breathed out. "Fine."

"Thank you. Mr. Keysman." Smythe said sincerely. "I'd hate to lose a host or a guest this way. Again."

Jack blinked. "Lose a host?"

The agent closed his eyes and nodded. "Sometimes the relationship goes sour, for whatever reason. And one can't stand the other. So I have to reassign the liminal or send them home. The host often quits after that." He paused a moment. "Sometimes, things get violent."

Jack let his words settle in. A sobering chill ran down his spine. Then he breathed sharply in realization. "Kelly."

Smythe raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what happened to her?" Jack touched two fingers to his cheek. "How she got her..."

The agent cleared his throat. "She hasn't told you?" Jack shook his head. "Then I won't either. What happened between Kelly and her previous homestay is no longer the Exchange's concern."

Tetra coughed into her fist. "This, agent Serilla. She has... experience with human relationships?"

Smythe smirked. "She ought to. She married one."

Both Tetra and Jack were taken aback. Smythe sighed out in relief. "Feels good to say that, finally."

"Finally?" Jack asked. "Oh right. The law changed."

The agent nodded. "Indeed." He looked back up at them. "So. Can I count on you two to find some time for a meeting with her?"

Jack nodded confidently. "We can."

"Good. Is there anything else we should discuss while I have you here?"

"Yeah actually." Jack retrieved his phone and brought up his note app. "First," He jerked his head at Tetra. "She wants some means of income."

Smythe lowered his eyebrows and looked up at the arachne. "No one told you?"

She narrowed her eyes back. "Told me what?"

"Most arachne guests in this country sell their thread to local laboratories or industrial plants, or they run a custom clothing business online." He tilted his head and eyes upward. "Actually, the local lab is on the campus that Syleris will be attending."

"Nice." Jack said. "I could hand deliver it." He smirked up at her, "and bring back the cash."

She rubbed her hands together. "I do like the idea of minimizing effort on my part for this scheme."

"There's only one other arachne in my district, currently, that sells their thread. I'll make an inquiry and get you the details." Smytye said. "Anything else?"

"Speaking of money," Jack said. "Do I have a budget on my expenses card?"

Smythe paused a moment. "Officially, yes. Unofficially, no."

Jack blinked. "I don't understand."

Smythe folded his arms. "You actually alluded to that back in my office Mr. Keysman." Jack cocked his head.

"Exchange guidelines limit two students hosted per household. Expenses are calculated and allotted based on their species needs." Smythe raised a finger. "However, no one has officially calculated for the number and species variety of guests you have. Therefore there is no 'official' limit for your budget."

Jack looked down. "So... I don't have a budget limit." He glanced back up at Smythe. "Because someone hasn't done the math?"

Smythe smirked. "Essentially."

"Where's the money come from then?"

"Taxes."

Tetra and Jack both glowered at the agent. He shrugged one shoulder. "And donations from generous donors." Smythe held his smirk. "Anything else you want to ask me about?"

Jack held the glare a moment more. "Yeah." He relaxed a bit. "The trip to California, have you figured out how to pull that off?"

Smythe smiled brightly. "I'm glad you asked me that, Mr. Keysman." He retrieved a pamphlet from his back pocket and held it outward toward them. "As it happens, there is an Exchange convention being held in Los Angeles next month." He handed the paper to Jack. "I'd like you and your homestays to attend."

Jack studied the front cover. A really cute nekomimi girl's face dominated the left side and a rather buff Kobold male stood behind and to the side. A large building with a banner that said 'All species welcome' made up the backdrop.

He flipped open the paper. Various snap-shots of liminals were displayed next to small paragraphs extolling the excitement of meeting non-humans. The next page was a call for families and employers to host said liminals. Call your local Exchange office today! The back panel was a poster of five liminal women of different species posing and holding microphones.

Jack glanced up at Smythe. "Who's this, ANM48?"

"An idol group out of Japan." He answered. "They were invited to hold a concert."

"Huh. Never heard of them." Jack closed the pamphlet and handed it to Tetra. "What would **we** do there?"

"We want you to share your experiences as host and guests. Offer real stories and experiences of cohabitation with liminals and a human."

Jack frowned. "You want us in front of an audience? Talking about ourselves?"

Smythe waved a hand. "We'll set up whatever venue you're all comfortable with. The purpose is to convey what humans living with liminals is actually like. Dispelling rumors, misconceptions and outright lies. We can post as many reports and distribute mountains of literature ad nauseum, but for some people, they won't believe til the see and hear it for themselves."

Jack took a moment. He weighed the request Smythe just dropped against his own desire to see humanity view his homestays the way he does. He craned his head up at Tetra.

 _Well, mostly the way I do._

Her mouth curved slightly at a corner. "What?"

"Think you'd be up for what he's asking."

She breathed out and stared ahead. Jack could just see the cogs in her head gyrating.

"I'd need...I think I'd need..." She placed a knuckle at her chin. "More interaction with other humans." She turned her head to the agent. "Jack is the only human I've had extensive...proximity with."

Smythe nodded. "That's fair. But like I said, this will be done by whatever means you're comfortable with when talking with strangers. We're not asking you to address the nation or anything like that."

The agent waited a beat. "Anything else?"

Jack checked his notes on his phone then glanced back at Smythe. "Nothing that needs an immediate answer."

Smythe nodded. "Very well." He inclined his head. "I can send Kuro and Dawn's possessions here?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. She can stay." He eyed the agent intensely. "But please impress upon both of them the importance of keeping that aura in check."

Smythe nodded seriously. "Of course Mr. Keysman." He glanced up at Tetra. "If that is all we need to discuss here?" Tetra shook her head. Smythe looked back at Jack. "Then I shall take my leave for now. Good day Mr. Keysman. Tetra."

He turned and left through the door and closed it behind him.

Jack and Tetra stared ahead a few moments til they couldn't hear the agent's footsteps. Then they faced each other at the same time.

"We need to talk."

 **A/N:** **Hopefully I got the nature of Dawn and Kuro's situation through clearly enough. I hope Kuro's thoughts represented with bold and italic text wasn't too confusing for anyone.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15 Interlude 1: A necessary talk

**I do not own Daily Life with Monster Girls**

Chapter 15 Interlude 1: A much needed conversation.

"We should talk."

Jack and Tetra each chuckled once.

He rubbed a part of his neck. "Things just, kept on getting in the way this morning huh?"

She nodded. "Indeed."

They stared at each other silently a moment. "Um...alright. I'll be the gentleman." Jack said. "You go first."

The arachne smirked for a second. Then her expression sobered and was almost sad. She placed her free hand on her chest. "I should apologize Jack."

He tilted his head questioningly.

"Last night I... put you in a difficult position. I was very selfish and allowed my aggressive instincts and well..." She shrugged one shoulder. "Predatory nature to influence my actions." She sighed once. "In huntress parlance, I pounced on you."

He nodded lightly.

"Then I manipulated you emotionally. Demanded another kiss and threatened to leave." She closed her eyes and made a fist against her chest. "I didn't realize it at the time but...I acted like my mother, to get what I wanted."

Jack tilted his head to the side. "Um, **you've** done a lot of thinking since last night."

"Yes." She acknowledged while opening her eyes.. "Sula's outside perspective helped me realize what I'd done."

"Right." Jack nodded. "Syleris mentioned that you two talked."

"Yes." She held up a claw. "I can't help but suspect an ulterior motive on her part, but her concern that our relationship might make everything unravel is not unfounded."

"Yeah. She noticed something was off with me this morning." He glanced down. "So I told her." He looked back up at Tetra. "Did she tell you why she was upset last night?"

The arachne shook her head. "Not specifically. But I gather that she values this homestay position very much."

Jack nodded. "I think, that she thinks, that I'm the only host that would take her in. At least as far as Smythe's jurisdiction goes." Tetra leaned her head back. "So if I lose my host position..." He trailed off.

"I see."

"I don't think she minds us being together." He held up a hand. "She's worried about what would happen if we broke the law."

"So." The arachne said after a moment. "Sex is off the table." She made a sweeping motion with her arm.

"Yep." He sighed. "As dumb as that is."

The arachne tensed briefly at his words. If he hadn't been holding her hand Jack might not have even noticed.

He looked up at her intently. "Tetra? You alright?"

She blinked once and pressed her lips together. Her apprehension was starting to concern Jack.

"Tetra? Is there something else?" He looked at her askance.

She gripped his hand a little tighter. "Yes." She answered just above a whisper.

Jack searched her face trying to discern her discomfort. "So...what is it?"

She placed her other hand on his shoulder. "There's something else I should tell you Jack."

He waited for her to continue. He dipped his head to prompt her. "I'm listening."

Her hands tightened again. "I'm..not ready to say it."

Jack nodded his head lightly and glanced to the side. "So...don't." He placed his free hand on hers. "We've got plenty of time." He smiled. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, Jack." She leaned forward and hugged him tight. "Why are you so good to me?"

He grunted at the sudden weight of a seven foot tall woman embracing him. "I told you last night didn't I?" He turned his head in and kissed the side of her neck. "Sexiest woman I ever met."

A small shiver went through her body. She hugged him tighter. "You keep talking like that." She warned in a tone made of silk. "And I can't be held responsible for what happens next."

One of her arms started sliding down his back. Jack's head drew back and he attempted to wriggle out of her grip. "Um yeah...we...I mean I, should probably... um."

The arachne stopped. She relaxed her arms and let him slip out. He back-pedaled a few steps and attempted to compose himself. "Man..."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "This...is going to be more difficult than I thought."

Jack straightened out his shirt. "No shit." He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. "Kinda why I asked you not to..." He cut himself off as her eyes flashed open.

"Um..." He swallowed. "I mean..I.."

She held up a hand and he stopped stammering. "No. Your are quite correct, Jack." She crossed her arms. "I should not have pounced on you, like I already said. But what's done is done." She blinked once. "Or, not done, as the case may be." She growled lowly.

He nodded. "Yeah...so." He looked up at her. "What do we do?"

The arachne raised an eyebrow. "We go to this counseling."

"Alright...and until then?"

She smirked. "We behave like responsible citizens and follow the law."

Jack couldn't help but feel disappointed that she hadn't suggested something else. Something that they could do...

"I will keep trapping you in my webs." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course." He paused and considered the implications. "When you do though..." He looked straight at her. "And I can't get out. Then it's all on you."

She steepled her claws and tapped them together in rhythm. "Oh, don't worry about me Jack." She said in a tone that conveyed he should absolutely worry. "I can get quite...creative at that point."

The feeling of scared prey staring at a predator settled onto Jack like a heavy cloak. "S-something tells me I should start my training with Sula as soon as possible."

Tetra slid her tongue along her teeth. "It can't hurt."

Jack took a slow breath and attempted to not jump to any conclusions about her 'creativity.' The way she was grinning and tapping her claws together gave his imagination some dark suggestions-

 _Nope!_ He shook his head. _Not going there right now._

He closed his eyes and attempted to clear his head. He took another slow breath. When he opened his eyes she was smirking but her hands were planted at her waist.

Jack took a moment to try to evaluate what their relationship would be like.

 _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

"Shall we discuss anything else?"

Her question broke through his thought process and he rattled his head to refocus himself.

"Um..yeah." He glanced down. "Or rather..." He trailed off. She lost her grin and tilted her head slightly.

"Yes? What is it Jack?"

"I'm not sure how to say this...but." He raised his eyes back up at her. "I guess...thank you."

She narrowed her eyes. "For what?"

He swallowed. "For not suggesting that we lie to Smythe."

She stayed still for a few seconds. Then she folded her arms. "Arachne value honesty above many other traits, Jack. Smythe is just as responsible for my good fortune if not more than you." She raised a claw by her head. "I will not sully my honor just to indulge my personal desires."

Jack cocked his head slightly as she continued.

"I agreed to follow the Exchange laws and an arachne's word is her bond." Her severe tone reflected her expression. "I may not understand the point of the prohibition clause...at all." She paused to consider her next words. "But I will not violate it."

Jack stayed still for a moment. Then he smiled. "Okay. Now I **know** this is going to be awesome."

She took on a skeptical expression. "Because we won't have sex?"

He shook his head. "Because I have a totally honest girlfriend."

She righted her head. "You've... been lied to by a ex?"

He shook his head again. "Not me personally, but friends of mine have been victims of liars. Messed them up pretty bad for a couple of them." He took on a more serious tone. "And former friends of mine have been said liars."

The arachne didn't say anything.

Jack glanced upward. "I guess that kinda turned me off to relationships for a while too." He looked back at her. "Helping to clean up the mess selfish people leave behind gets exhausting and kinda serves as a horror story for relationships in general."

Neither of them said anything for a while. Then Jack coughed and waved a hand. "Whatever. Enough about the bad old days. Let's welcome our new guest." He blinked. "Or guests, I guess I should say."

"That is a little odd to think about." Tetra nodded. "And somewhat disconcerting."

"Yeah." Jack agreed and walked over to the door. He put a hand on it but didn't turn it yet. Something felt odd to him. He turned back at her.

Tetra hadn't moved. She had her arms crossed and was just staring ahead.

"Tetra?"

She still didn't move. He let go of the door and stepped toward her. "Tetra."

"When I kissed you, the first time," She asked. "was that selfish of me?"

Jack took a moment to think. "A little...but I already forgave you for that." He waved dismissively. "So forget about it."

She didn't move again.

"Tetra, don't dwell on something you can't change." He told her. "Believe me..." He looked down. "you do that too much and you start thinking crazy things. You do some crazy stuff." He snorted. "Like give your parent's house away."

She darted her eyes at him. "Do..you regret giving your parent's house to the Exchange?"

"When I first saw this place...what they did to it." He frowned. "Maybe." _Definitely_.

Then he smiled and looked up back at her. "Now though, totally worth it."

She couldn't help but smile herself.

He lifted a hand. "I won't pretend to know what's bothering you... but like I told Sula: we're family now. We look out for each other."

She smiled wider and nodded. "You're right Jack. There's no use thinking about what might have been." She walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you ."

He grinned lopsidedly. "You're quite welcome Tetra."

Her smile half morphed into a pout. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, you cocky little human. You think you can mock me and get away with it?"

He nodded his head side to side and made a show of mulling it over. "Wasn't really mocking you, more of a call back. Or paying forward a quote." He grinned again. "But yeah, I think I can."

She withdrew her arm and folded them. Arachne and human stared at each other.

Jack stepped back toward the door and found the handle. He started to turn it and pivot his body toward the exit when she suddenly raised her hand. "Think again."

Threads from around the room suddenly entwined around his legs and torso.

"Wha!" He cried.

More threads wrapped around his ankles and wrists. He was lifted off his feet and rotated laterally one hundred eighty degrees. "Whoa no."

An upside down Tetra approached and pushed one hand against his chest, pinning Jack to the wall.

"T-tetra?"

Her other arm grasped a thread and pulled it. Jack's body was raised until their eyes were level.

A satisfied smirk was plastered on her face. "You owe me, Jack."

"F-for what?" He stammered. "I haven't asked you to make any..thing for ..me...oh no." His panic stricken mind recalled that he **had** asked her for a weaving service. "Syleris needed clothes." He stated. "The day she got here."

Tetra's smirk parted slightly to reveal a fang. "Correct. Clothes that **I** made for her."

"Um, but aren't I supposed to make some special meal for you?" He asked desperately.

"Oh, you're going to help me satisfy a different kind of hunger." She leaned in and kissed him.

 _Hey, upside down kiss. Like in that first Spider-man movie!_

She withdrew her head a couple inches. "So Jack. Ready to pay up?"

He blinked a couple times. "Do I have a choice?"

Tetra shook her head. "Nope."

"oh gods."

The arachne chuckled in her throat. "There's only one god in this room, Jackey." She sliced a support thread loose and pulled on another. Jack's body orbited around her in a slow half circle. She pivoted and kept his facing on her. "But you may call me 'mistress'."

Jack's heart raced. His rapid breathing strained the threads on his chest. As she advanced toward him the threads attached to his suspended body pulled him toward a dark corner of the room. Just past her head he could see the door shrinking. His escape slipping away.

He drew in breath to try to scream for help. The arachne stopped manipulating her threads and clamped a hand over his mouth. She narrowed her eyes and got right up in his face. "Are you going to make me gag you?"

Jack shook his head vigorously. She removed her hand. "Good boy."

He tried to think of some other activity they could share.

"I don't suppose we could just cuddle?"

Tetra smiled warmly and patted his cheek. "Oh dear boy. Of course we'll cuddle." Jack's eyes widened in hope. Then she slid the back of her clawed hand down his neck.

He stiffened and tried not to move. Pure cold adrenaline shot into his system. He felt every fiber of her webs against his skin. The smooth chitin of her fingers against his jugular sent his already heightened senses into overdrive.

She made a fist with her other hand. "After I break you." She snarled with glee.

 _What the hell?_

Tetra darted around him and out of sight. He could just sense some sort of motion behind him.

"Tetra. I don't think I'm ready for this." He pleaded.

The motion stopped. Then a thread pulled at his arm and rotated him away from the door. The dim light from across the room dully glared off her carapace.

"Are you refusing to pay?" She flexed the fingers on one of her hands.

"N-no." He stammered. "But does it have to be like this?"

She raised a claw. " **I** provided a service. **I** determine the price."

"I didn't agree to pay like this." He protested.

She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. An huff of frustration got caught in her throat.

Jack just hung there, not sure what to say next. Then he recalled what she said about honesty.

"You're right. I should have settled on a price for Syleris' clothes with you. **I** **assumed** , I could just make something for you later..." He exhaled. "I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out through her nose slowly. "Apology accepted." She opened her eyes and regarded her helpless host.

He smiled nervously. "So uh..you going to let me down now?"

She smirked and unfolded her arms. "Nope." Her claws started threading webs around him again. "You owe me Jack. This is my price."

His eyes darted around. He tried to follow the movements of her hands and figure out what he was in for. But the dim light hid most of the thin threads and he gave up after a few seconds.

"Just." He pleaded. "Go easy. I'm not afraid to admit this is my first time."

She snickered and giggled. "I'm not going to hurt you Jack. We're just going to try a few basic forms and see where your thresholds are." She stopped a moment and eyed him. "We'll test your limits another day."

He closed his eyes and wilted. "I suppose I should have seen this coming." He shook his head. "My new arachne girlfriend is a domme."

She stopped and gave him an expectant look. "Is there something wrong about that Jack?"

"No, no." His eyes flashed open and he shook his head energetically. "I don't have anything against dominatrixes." He blinked. "Dominatrix..sees." He cocked his head. "Dominatrixi?"

"Dominatrices." She corrected.

"Right." He nodded. "Nothing against that at all." He paused to consider his next words. "I thought of them like I do about tattoos and smoking. I don't really mind other people doing it but I figured that's not for me."

She tilted her head. "Have you tried smoking?"

"Once." He nodded ruefully. "Stupid teenager. Wanted to be 'cool'." He shook his head. "Thought I was going to need a transplant I coughed so much."

She raised an eyebrow.

He tilted his head side to side. "I...was very over dramatic in high school. Needless to say I didn't pick up the habit."

"Well." She grinned. "Now you get to try something else."

He sucked in a breath right before she applied the first knot. "One last thing."

Tetra exhaled in irritation. "What?" Her eyes held a spark of anger.

Jack breathed in and summoned enough courage to keep on. "I need to point out that, without my consent, this is assault."

She stopped and glared. "You know Jack, I really like your assertiveness. I really do. But it's more annoying than attractive at the moment."

"All I'm asking," He said quietly. "is that you ask me."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine." She waved a claw and sliced a few strands. Jack's body suddenly pivoted again and he was right side up.

"Whoa." He blinked and rolled his head around as his internals adjusted to their proper orientation. The lightheaded feeling faded and he shook his head.

The arachne sulked in the corner.

Jack dipped his head forward. "Well?"

"Well what?" She snapped.

He glanced to the side and then back at her. "Aren't you going to ask?"

She scowled. "What for?"

He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. "Tetra, please just ask."

Her face trembled and her hands clenched. "Fine." She faced him directly. "Jack, may I.. practice bondage domination on you?"

 _She doesn't dance around it, does she?_

He opened his eyes. Tetra was more than livid. Her whole body seemed like a tightened spring about to explode.

For the briefest moment, a little snotty voice told him to refuse her. Just to see what would happen. Then a more mature voice spoke up.

 _C'mon man. It's for HER. You can't have sex, so give her something._

Jack nodded. "Yes. You may."

His answer had an almost physical effect on the arachne. She blinked and backed a step. Her hands unclenched and her shoulders drooped.

"I..I thought." She stammered. "I was sure you were going to say 'no'."

He dipped his head. "I did consider that. Just to be a little shit, I suppose." She gave him an odd look.

"But like I told you before." He inclined his head toward her. "You've more than earned my trust. And if you really want this, then so be it. I can at least try."

"Jack..." She whispered.

"I've thrown myself into so many new things these past couple weeks, what's one more?" He shrugged. "Just, don't be too disappointed if I really don't like this."

She stepped forward and hugged him. "Oh Jack. You are the best host ever."

He snorted. "I try." Then he sighed. "Do me a favor from now on though? At least **consider** asking before you do something drastic like this. Okay?"

She chortled. "Yeah. I'm real bad at that aren't I?"

"The absolute worst." He dead-panned.

She backed up and pointed a claw at his face. "You keep stealing my lines and I'm not going to tell you my safe word."

Jack focused on the sharp object mere inches from his head. "Um..yeah that's.. a good incentive."

She lowered her hand and laughed. "I'm kidding Jack. I'm actually kind of flattered."

He smiled a bit. "Well, I'm a movie geek. So I like a good call back." He stared ahead a couple seconds. "By the way," He looked back up at her. "What is your safe word?"

She grinned. "Inconceivable."

Jack closed his eyes slowly and sighed. "Of course it is..." He shook his head lightly. "You told me you knew very little about American pop culture."

"I did." She admitted. "But that film is one of the few I've seen and really enjoyed."

"Yep. That's a really good one." He agreed and opened his eyes. He looked back at her. "After this, assuming I can still move," She giggled at his dark quip. "You wanna watch it with me?"

"I'd love too." She said sincerely and patted his cheek again. Then she lifted her arms and removed her top.

 _Holy crap._

"Got your attention? Good." She began weaving a complex net. "Then let's begin."

 **Hello readers.**

 **I'll be getting to Part 2 of Dawn and Kuro's interview after a couple more short, but necessary, interlude chapters.**

 **In the meantime, the accomplished LindaRoze has made another commission featuring Tetra.**

 **deviantart .com** **/lindaroze/art/Commission-Tetra-772479802**

 **Again please visit her p atreon**

 **lindaroze/overview**

 **Thanks for the over one hundred favorites and of course my reviewer 'guest' for all the kind feedback.**


	16. Chapter 16 interlude 2: Aftermath

**I do not own Daily Life with Monster Girls.**

Chapter 16 Interlude 2: Aftermath

Mistress Tetra pulled the threads around her sub and twisted a knot over his wrists. "And how is that? Tight enough?" False sweetness flowed off her tongue like melted chocolate.

He turned his head back to her and nodded quietly.

She released a thread attached to the ceiling off one of her legs. Her body swung in a few degrees and pressed her chest against his bare back.

He yelped in surprise. His arm sockets strained against the extra pressure and he bent his knees in as far as his restrained legs allowed.

The mistress' hands snaked around his ribs and slid up toward a nipple. One of her pedipalps rotated in along his thigh.

"And now?" Her honeyed voice intoned by his sweating head. "Too tight?" She lightly licked the outside of his ear.

"Ah! Inconceivable, inconceivable!" He shouted.

Tetra immediately leaned back and grasped on two thick support threads. She hauled herself upright and off her boyfriend. Her legs entwined around the webs holding Jack in place and lowered him to the ground. He laid there in a fetal position and breathed heavily.

Tetra sliced a few threads and dropped beside him.

"Jack?"

He waved a free hand at her. "Just.." He panted. "Give me a minute."

She leaned over and snipped more threads off his body.

"Jack?" Worry spiked her voice.

He leaned a few degrees toward her. "I said I..oh no." He covered his mouth with his hands and forcibly swallowed.

Tetra blinked in alarm. "Oh.. oh my." She ran a claw along the threads on his wrists and another over his pants. She grasped one of his hands and helped him stand up.

"Think you can make it?" She asked ambivalently. He nodded and power walked toward the door. He kept one hand over his mouth as he exited down the hall.

Tetra exhaled and retrieved her shirt. She slid it on and regarded all the webbing she'd used for their session.

"That could have ended better."

* * *

Jack tried to find an acceptable speed his stomach would tolerate as he half jogged half power walked down the hall. Making it worse was the partial loss of balance due to being upside down for an extended period of time. He braced one arm against the wall and made his way to the bathroom.

Inside, the wretched sickness in his stomach welled up and he dashed to the toilet and vomited.

"Holy shit..." He panted. "Holy shit..."

He flushed and wiped down his mess as his body finally started to settle.

 _That. Was intense._

He leaned over the toilet and braced his arms on the wall.

"Holy shit."

 _Note to self: never do that on a full stomach. Ever._

He waited a few moments as his sense of balance started to return and he crossed over to the sink to freshen up. He gripped the counter as he brushed his teeth.

He could still feel his balance readjusting as the mirror seemed to tilt on its own, right in front of him. He would focus ahead a few seconds and tell himself that the mirror wasn't moving, he was moving. Then the mirror would tilt again and his sense of unreality would return.

He closed his eyes and gripped the counter tighter. But he could still feel the room rotate around him even though he was standing still.

The feeling of falling and not-falling had eased off a bit when he heard a knock on the door.

"Jack? Are you sick?" Sula's voice called.

He faced the door and called back. "No. I'm alright."

A pause. "You don't sound alright."

"I...mmph." His sense of balance went again. Jack spun and caught the counter. "Crap!"

"Jack!" The door opened and Sula darted across the room right behind him. She reached toward him but stopped when he waved her off.

"Jack?"

"I just..." He said. "I just...need to get my bearings."

She slithered around to see his face. "You uh..don't look very well." The concern in her voice eroded Jack's self-confidence.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Yeah I...had a discussion with Tetra."

Sula eyed his shirtless torso. "A **discussion** made you sick?"

"I was upside down for most of it."

"Oh." She nodded and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, being upside down in her webbing for almost an hour would unsettle anybody's stomach."

Jack's eyes snapped up at her. "I was in there an hour?!"

She nodded again with concern. "You weren't just talking with her were you?" Implication laced her question. Jack opened his mouth...and then closed it.

"What were you doing?"

He swallowed. "Tetra she...she's into..."

Sula made a 'go on' gesture with her hand. "She's into...?"

Jack breathed out. "She's into BD."

She gave a him an odd look. "BD?"

"Bondage Domination." He defined.

"Oh." She perked up. "I've done a little of that."

Jack blinked and looked at her disbelievingly. "You have?"

Sula nodded and held up a claw. "Oh yes. A few of my husbands like to be wrapped up completely in our coils." Her eyes lowered a hair while her tail moved about her in a circular fashion. "I'll admit I liked the feeling of total control. Having them completely at my mercy." She clenched her hand into a fist as her voice started getting husky. "Flaunting my physical superiority."

Jack stared ahead and didn't dare move, or breath. Her eyes settled on him and for a second she had a look like she wanted 'practice' something on Jack as well.

Suddenly she blinked and her tail relaxed. "Oh. Sorry Jack." She waved her hand. "Didn't mean to worry you."

He still didn't move.

She placed a palm on her forehead. "It's the full moon. It's making me kinda frisky."

He tilted his head to the side. "Shouldn't that only effect you at night?"

"Oh it hits full force at night, certainly." She affirmed and flitted the tip of her tail. "But for some aggressive species like my own," She placed a hand on her chest. "it starts building up pretty much all day." She blinked and raised her head. "Ooh this might get awkward."

He just stared at her.

She swallowed. "More awkward." She amended. "I'm used to having a willing husband to ravish at a moment's notice on days like these."

He continued to rehearse his statue impression.

"Jack?"

A pause. "Yes?"

"Please just..say something." She asked.

"Like what?" He said.

Her tail flitted in annoyance. "Anything. You're acting like scared prey and it's not helping."

He blinked and stood upright. "Oh okay." He glanced at the ceiling as he devised a relevant topic. "H-how's our new guest doing?"

"Oh she's fine." Sula's face brightened and her shoulders visibly relaxed. "She's playing video games with Syleris in the front room."

Jack smiled. "That's good."

The lamia's face scrunched as she considered something else. "It's weird though."

He looked at her oddly. "What's weird?"

"Well." She raised a hand palm up. "Dawn said that Kuro needed to sleep. But **she** is wide awake right now." The lamia shook her head. "I don't understand it."

Jack nodded. "Yeah I'm still fuzzy on how that works that too."

She leaned forward and smirked at him. He blinked and backed a step. "What?"

"Sounds like you should have a date with her, like you had a date with us."

Jack narrowed his eyes and frowned. "I told you, those were not dates."

She slithered forward right at him. "But you're probably going to ask her questions someplace with just you and her right?" Jack gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes more. The echidna kept her malicious smirk.

"Yes." He admitted with a growl.

She grinned viciously in triumph and slithered past him toward the door. He turned and glared at her the whole way. She placed a hand on the handle and looked back at him. "Have fun on your date Jack." She sing-songed, waved, and then left into the hallway.

He eyed the door for a moment. "goddammit."

He shook his head once and walked over to the shower. He rinsed briefly just to get the sweat off and then went to his room to change. He proceeded out to the hallway and toward the kitchen. Laughter echoed from the front room as he approached. Syleris and another voice he had not had time to get familiar with.

"Well at least she's enjoying it so far." He mused.

For a spiteful second Jack considered not interviewing Dawn and Kuro, just to prove Sula's prediction wrong. He rattled his head right after.

"Sheesh." _When did I get so vindictive?_

He paused and gave his own words more thought.

 _Why does it bother me when she calls it a date? I'm 'dating' an arachne right now._

He glanced down. _But I wanted to avoid that. I told Tetra that._

He shut his eyes slowly. _Then she kissed me._ He recalled events from last night. _And then we did more._

Jack sighed and started walking again. "Some of this is moving way too fast for me."

He cleared the hallway and observed his newest guests. They were both sitting at a couch and pressing buttons madly on their video game controllers. Jack recognized the distinct sounds of various fictional alien species dying horribly to the girls combined virtual use of conventional and plasma weaponry.

"Oh get 'im. Get 'em, get 'em, get 'em, get 'em." Syleris encouraged her couchmate.

Dawn clutched the controller and squeezed the trigger button rapidly. "I'm getting him, I'm getting him."

Jack snorted and remembered the many adventures he shared with his brothers in front of that very same console. On a similar couch. In the building that used to be his home.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" The harpy all but shrieked. "Shoot him, Kill him!"

"I'm shooting him, I'm shooting him!" Dawn yelled back.

 _No sir. Video games don't encourage violence at all. Not one bit._

Syleris sucked in a breath. "You're almost dead, use the rocket launcher and-" She stopped suddenly.

Dawn blinked and relaxed her grip. "Wait...wait." She blinked again. "I got him?"

Pure joy shown on both their faces. "You got 'im!" Syleris raised her wings in triumph.

Dawn shook the controller in her hand and turned to her friend "I got him! I did it. We did it!"

Syleris leaned one wing toward her victorious playmate. "High wing!"

Dawn reached up and slapped the 'palm' of the harpy's wing-hand with her own. "High five."

The score from the television took on a triumphant tone as the sounds of futuristic battle abated. Jack couldn't help smiling and suppressed his laughter as best he could.

Syleris noticed him standing outside the hall. "Oh, hey Jack."

Dawn waved. "Hello."

He waved back. "You girls having fun?"

The harpy nodded widely. "Oh yeah. We're protecting the galaxy from the alien scum that want to wipe out all life." Her tone took a predatory dip on the last few words.

Dawn nodded as well. "Yep. So we're going to blow up the big weapon they were going to use."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Alright. Just don't take all day at it." He waved again and proceeded to the kitchen. He inspected the pantry and refrigerator and updated the grocery list again.

He heard a light knocking as he closed the fridge door. Dawn was standing right outside the entrance.

"Hey. Did you need something?" Jack asked.

"Um, I think so." She dipped her head. "Syleris told that me you uh...go on a date, with the new guest."

Jack closed his eyes and breathed out. "I wish the girls would stop calling it that."

Dawn tilted her head. "But she said that you.."

He opened his eyes and focused on her. "It's an interview, not a date. I just want to get to know the people that I'm living with."

Dawn held a hand near her chest. "But it's only you and one other guest at a time right?" Jack grimaced and nodded. She smirked lightly. "Still sounds like a date to me."

He rolled his eyes and threw a hand up in the air. "Fine they're dates. Whatever." He picked up the grocery list. "I gotta go out and get food." He glanced over at her. "You're welcome to come along."

She stiffened and gripped the frame of the door she was leaning on. "Your um...Tetra won't get..."

Jack looked at her questioningly. "Won't get what?"

She looked to the side and around like she was making sure they were alone. "She won't get jealous?"

Jack blinked. "I don't think..." He blinked again. "I, don't actually know." He glanced at the floor. "She called it a date too so..." He exhaled and faced Dawn. "Before last night, I would a have definitely said no." He paused. "But now..."

He recalled that he'd promised Tetra something important after their 'session'. He replaced the list to the fridge. "I'll ask." He said. "I should talk to her anyways."

He proceeded back down the hallway and approached the unclaimed room. He knocked on the door and called her name.

"Come on in Jack. I'm almost done cleaning up." She answered.

He opened the door and walked in. Tetra was in a corner gathering the last of her webbing and compacting it into a large ball. She turned and faced him. "You feeling any better?"

He nodded and rubbed his stomach. "Yeah I'll be fine. I wasn't expecting to be upside down for most of it."

She placed her hands on her hips. "That's why you use the safeword Jack. So you don't get injured or nauseous. I need to know so that I can adjust my technique."

He looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "I wanted to. " He looked back up at her face. "But you looked like you were having a good time. And I didn't want to...If I could just endure..."

"For goddess' sake, Jack." She shook her head slowly and approached him. "The safeword is sacred. I told you I would honor my word, especially if you think you were going to get hurt." She folded her arms. "I can't enjoy it if I'm **actually** hurting you."

"I was umm..." He rubbed his arm. "A little..."

"Intimidated." She finished for him.

Jack nodded. "You were...you looked like you were very angry, before I agreed."

She breathed out slowly. "I was...irked." A pause. "And in retrospect that probably was not the best...attitude for trying something radical like that." She let her arms drop. "Or the right time." She waved a hand. "Especially with the full moon today. I probably got too aggressive for a first-timer." She shook her head. "I'm sorry Jack. You said you weren't afraid when you were close to me, and now I've..."

"I'm not afraid of you Tetra." He stated. "I came back here to see you didn't I?"

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"But when you were...trapping me, it was..." He tried to recall what he felt. "It was... exciting in a 'oh my god she could totally stab me' kind of way." He nodded. "Which is also kinda terrifying." He smirked. "But sometimes it's fun to be scared." He looked back at her. "I didn't really know what I was supposed to be doing though."

"That's my fault Jack." She placed a hand on her chest. "I should have prepared you better than I did." She opened her eyes and faced him. "I'm the domme. I have certain responsibilities that I disregarded." She raised a claw. "There is a line between domination and abuse." She lowered her hand and grimaced. "I ...may have crossed that line."

"You'll do better." Jack said. She lifted her face up at him. "Next time."

She blinked. "Next time? Really? You'll let me..?"

Jack closed his eyes briefly and nodded. "I trust you Tetra. And I like being close to you." He nodded his head side to side. "Not quite like that." He pointed at the large ball of her thread. "But I do want to try different activities with you." He glanced back at her. "I'd like to set some more rules down before next time though."

She nodded quickly. "Of course." Then her face turned more apprehensive. "Are you sure that you..?"

He sighed and looked upward. "I've learned that a big part of relationships is exploring your partner's interests." He lowered his head and gave a mild glare. "I'd have preferred to not be dropped into the deep end on my first outing, however."

Tetra snickered. "Oh we haven't even approached the deep end, Jack." She tapped her claws together and inclined her head. "We were just 'testing the waters' so to speak."

He stopped and just stared at her. "Dear gods."

She chuckled in her throat. "But I understand. Your concerns about safety are well founded and I'll run you through a thorough tutorial before next time." She perked her head up. "Until then, shall we watch something together?"

Jack sighed. "I really should do a grocery run and tackle some more chores and talk with Dawn and Kuro and-" Tetra interrupted his monologue by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"No Jack." She shook her head firmly. "I'm afraid I must insist we watch together, now."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh..okay. Why?"

She leaned forward and hugged him. "Comforting your partner is an essential responsibility of a domme after a session. I will not neglect that."

He lifted his arms around her. "I...can't argue with that."

She closed her eyes. "I should have done this sooner. But you were getting sick, so I let you go." A pause. "I should have told you to return for this. But I felt bad for...messing up my part and not paying full attention to you. And I should have-"

Jack squeezed her tight to stop her. "Tetra just..don't talk." He leaned his head on her.

She smiled and blinked back a tear. "As you wish."

 **Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17 Interlude 3: Connections

**I do not own Daily Life with Monster Girls**

Chapter 17 Interlude 3: Connections

Jack emerged from the unclaimed room in much better shape than last time. Physically as well as emotionally. His arachne girlfriend followed in his wake. They both heard the sounds of a virtual war and squeals of excitement from two of their housemates as they approached the front living room.

"Watch out! Two more just came out of the building."

"Ugh Dammit! An invisible one got me!"

"What! Where?"

"Ah! Right behind y-"

"Oh no! He got me too."

"Damn."

Tetra scrunched her face as she entered the room. "What on earth are you playing?"

Syleris waved at her host and the arachne. "Oh, hey you two."

Dawn waved as well. "We're playing Aureole: Battle Future."

The arachne gazed at the game over screen and then back to her roommates. "You don't seem to be very good at it."

The harpy frowned. "I'd like to see **you** fight an army of aliens with a slow-ass human body."

Tetra leaned her head back and raised a claw. "You...actually have a point there."

Jack grunted and looked up at her. She grinned sharply and looked down at her host. "I believe I demonstrated the many inadequacies of humans in combat back at the paintball facility."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to his movie collection. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm the least physically dangerous member of this household. You girls don't have to keep rubbing it in."

The harpy giggled. "Sorry Jack. Didn't mean to offend."

He craned his head back at her and stuck his tongue out. She pulled one of her lower eyelids down and stuck her own tongue out back at him. "Nnneeegh."

He chuckled and shook his head. He faced his collection and picked out a specific case. "Alright." He turned back to the couch. "Would you two mind if we watched a movie now?"

Dawn's expression creased in. "I uh..thought we were..."

Jack blinked. "Oh right. I forgot to ask Tetra about that."

The arachne tilted her head. "Ask me about what?"

"Well, since you girls keep insisting that the interviews I've had with all of you are actually dates." Tetra and Syleris shared a look and smirked. "Dawn was wondering when I'd have one with her." He looked directly at the arachne. "And if you would be comfortable with that."

Tetra closed her eyes and made dismissive gesture. "Date away Jack." She grinned with all her fangs. "As long as you always return to me." She said those last two words with a little more volume than was strictly necessary.

Jack snorted and shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He knelt to the game console and slipped in the disc.

"Um before we start." Syleris rubbed her tummy. "I'm getting kinda hungry."

Jack stood up and turned back to her. "I'll make a grocery run after this. Just wait." The harpy's head dipped in disappointment.

Tetra raised a claw. "Actually Jack. I'm feeling peckish as well." He furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at his latest guest.

Dawn shrugged. "I could eat."

"Fine, I'll order out." He retrieved his phone and selected the Grubhub app. "Dawn, since I'm going on a 'date' with you," She dipped her head and smiled nervously. "Would you like to choose the restaurant?"

"Sure." She giggled. Jack handed her his phone. "You all don't mind if I pick Thai?" The other three shook their heads. "Cool." She made her selection and passed the phone to Syleris. The harpy and arachne made their choices and Jack took back his phone.

"Alright, I'm going to see if Sula wants lunch then-" Tetra cleared her throat loudly. He blinked and gazed up at her. She walked up behind an empty chair and rolled an ottoman for herself right beside it.

Jack held his hands apart. "It'll take me five minutes."

The arachne made a 'come here' gesture with her claw.

He rolled his eyes hard. "Fine." He handed his phone to the harpy. "Syleris, can you go see if Sula wants to eat?"

She stood up and grinned widely. "Can do Jack." She took the phone and gave a mock salute. After walking over to the hallway entrance she turned back. "Oh, by the way." She announced. Jack and the other two focused on her. The harpy leaned forward and smiled mischievously. "You are totally whipped."

"Hey!" Jack yelled as she spun around and dashed out of sight. "No running in the halls!"

The sound of her laughter tapered off as she sped away. Jack folded his arms and pouted.

"You know Jack." Tetra's smooth voice intoned. "I could make a real whip if your intereste-"

"Oh, shut up." He barked.

She grinned. "All you you have to do is ask."

He turned around and glared. She kept her smug expression.

"So..." Dawn started. "Is it always like this?" She pointed at Tetra. "You girls tease him till he yells at you?"

"No." Jack answered loudly. "The irreverence for their host is a fairly new occurrence."

Tetra backed a step and put a hand over her chest. "I am not disrespecting my host." Jack narrowed his eyes. "I am offering my sub a new toy to play with him."

Jack's expression pinched. "Yeah..you are **not** calling me that."

She smirked. "Very well, servant."

His eyes practically bugged out of their sockets. " **Don't** call me that either."

She waved a hand flippantly. "Whatever you say, Jackey."

He threw his hands up in the air and shouted at the ceiling. "FOR THE LOVE OF!"

Tetra guffawed at his reaction. Dawn covered her mouth and tried to stifle her own giggling. Jack folded his arms and shook his head.

"Oh, come here Jack." Tetra patted the chair beside her. "Relax."

He glared at her and stood his ground.

"Don't make me lasso you." She warned gleefully.

He sighed and started walking over. "I didn't think I'd be giving up my free will entirely for this." He grumbled.

It was the arachne's turn to roll her eyes. "So dramatic." As Jack turned to sit on the chair she lifted the back of it out of its slot and tossed it aside. He swiveled his head to see what she was up to but she quickly grasped his waist with her pedipalps and pressed up against him. "And so tense."

He was about to protest when her hands started massaging his upper arms. "Relax Jack. I got you."

He bristled for a moment then noticed that her hands felt different from their session. She was wearing some sort of thin silky gloves that had hard but smooth leather tips over her claws.

He blinked. "Oh, those are new."

"You like?" She asked. "Now come on Jack, relax." She stretched out the last vowel. He took a slow breath in and closed his eyes while releasing it. "There, that's better." She worked her way to his shoulders. "Isn't that better?"

Jack took another slow breath. "Yes." He leaned back to her and tried to let everything go. He stopped thinking about everything he needed to do. He stopped worrying about keeping within the Exchange laws. He let go of his burdens and let her have him.

"Uh, Jack?"

He sucked in a breath and snapped his eyes open. Sula was holding his phone out to him.

"I made my selection." She told him.

Jack nodded and took his phone. He briefly glanced at the whole order and tapped the checkout button. It went through in a few seconds and he placed it on the floor. Tetra started rubbing her thumbs in circles along his upper back.

"So..." Syleris took up a controller. "Mind if we watch with you?"

He nodded slowly. The harpy pressed a button and the flatscreen darkened as the movie started.

He didn't pay much attention to it. The first scene is kinda mellow but a necessary set up for the story book adventure to follow.

Jack perked up when Tetra placed her head on his shoulder and started whispering the lines. He smiled and quoted them right along with her.

"Buttercup was raised on a small farm in the country of Florin..."

The Thai food arrived right after the scene where the man in black reveals his identity to the princess. The group agreed to pause it and eat together.

The girls who hadn't seen the film before had already taken a liking to a few of the characters and made humorous misquotes. Sula and Syleris tried to rhyme with each of their sentences and Dawn mentioned that she had a decent collection of fantasy films they could watch later.

Jack and Tetra just enjoyed the company and ate in relative silence. She hooked one of her pedipalps around his ankle under the table. Jack merely smiled lightly and continued on his meal. She snickered and took her time eating.

With the food boxes empty and discarded they retired back to the front room and resumed. Jack and Tetra took a break from their quoting during the final scene of the film.

"Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind."

"Eh, I've seen better."

Jack and Tetra broke off from each other and glared daggers at Sula. She shrugged one shoulder and raised a hand. "I'm just saying. I've seen better." She slyly eyed her host.

Tetra placed her fist on her hip. "You've seen a better kiss." She waved at the screen. "Than that one?"

The lamia nodded. "Oh yes. They should have gotten Matriarch Maria and Papa Ivan to play those characters. **They** can do a passionate kiss like nobody's business."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Are you disrespecting Cary Elwes and Robin Wright?"

She shook her head and waved a hand. "Oh no, they were both great." She grinned smugly. "But if you want to film a passionate kiss, you **have** to get a lamia."

"Oh my goddess." Tetra rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

Jack facepalmed and stood up. He picked up his phone and shook his head. "I'm not going to get into this." He turned to his newest guest. "Dawn." She perked up. "Would you like to go on that 'date' now?"

She nodded. "I would."

"Alrighty then." He strode toward the kitchen. "I'll be making a grocery run as well." He turned back to his other guests. "Any last minute items I should get while I'm out?"

"Eggs." Sula quipped.

"On the list." He nodded. "Anything else?"

"You feeling better Jack?" Tetra asked.

He glanced down a moment. Then a small smile bloomed on his face. "Yeah...yes I am."

"Good." Tetra waved and winked. "Have fun on your date Jack."

 **Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18 Interview With Yuki-Onna P2

**I do not own Daily Life With Monster Girls.**

Chapter 18 Interview with a Yuki-Onna part 2

It only took them a few minutes to get to the park. Jack shut off the engine and got out.

"I thought we were going to the store." Dawn said as she exited.

"Interview first." Jack answered. "Come on. Take a walk with me."

They strode side by side along the gravel path that ringed a large pond. Children played on a jungle gym on the opposite shore while parents watched from benches. Next to them was a great grassy field with nets placed on opposite ends facing each other. Trees swayed against a light breeze at the outer edges of the park.

As they started to round the apex Jack glanced sideways at her. "I hope this isn't too insensitive to ask, but...who am I talking to right now?"

She firmly pressed her lips together and nodded. "You are talking to Dawn."

"Okay." He nodded. "And Kuro?"

"She is resting."

Jack stopped and narrowed his eyes. "How does that work?"

Dawn stopped and looked around. She spotted an empty table and pointed at it. "It's probably best if you and I sat down for this." Jack glanced at where she pointed then back to her. "It's a long story."

He nodded and slid into the seat opposite hers.

As she settled herself she held up a finger. "The first thing you should know is...I wasn't always like this."

Jack's eyes darted to the side and then ahead. "You weren't always a Yuki-onna?"

She waved both hands. "Oh no, no, no. I'm human." She considered her response for a moment. "Well, at least I was."

Jack lowered an eyebrow.

"Kuro is the Yuki-onna." Dawn placed a hand on her chest. "I am her spiritual host." She held her other hand out toward him. "Just like you are the host for those girls. You share the same house with them."

Jack placed a hand over his mouth and considered her words. "So..." He slid his forefinger over his chin. "There are two spirits sharing the same body."

She nodded. "Yes."

"And you're aware of each other?"

"Yes."

"You can communicate with each other?"

"Mentally, yes."

"But right now, I am speaking to Dawn?"

"Yes." She answered. "Kuro is...oh." Her head drew back. "She just woke up."

Jack scrutinized her face and tried to find a physical tell that would have indicated the presence of the other spirit. He might have seen a blue spark in the center of her eyes, but that might have been his imagination.

"Why did Kuro-"

Dawn held up a hand. "Hold on please, Jack. I'm getting her up to speed."

He tilted his head slightly.

"Okay done." Her eyes focused on him. "What were you asking?"

He hesitated a second. "Shouldn't I say hello to Kuro?"

She smirked. "I suppose that would be polite." A beat. "She says hello back."

Jack held up a finger. "So, you are both aware of each other and your surroundings."

"That's correct."

"Right now though, Dawn is the 'active spirit'?" He asked.

She nodded. "Also correct."

"Why did Kuro need to sleep?"

"Mr. Reginald asked us to test our new room's insulation. So she intensified her freezing aura."

Jack leaned back a bit. "I was down there. I didn't feel it."

Dawn nodded. "That's what both agents said. But that drained her energy and she needed to sleep. So we swapped again."

He narrowed his eyes. "That...what do mean swap?"

She inclined her head. "You saw it earlier." She placed a hand on her chest. "I, Dawn, chose to relinquish control of my body and hand over the 'reins' to Kuro."

Jack's eyes oscillated back and forth as he considered the implications of the terms she used. After a few moments he stared back. "So...only one spirit controls the body at a time."

"Correct."

"And when Kuro is in charge, she can use her Yuki-onna abilities."

"Yes."

"But you, Dawn, do not?"

She tilted her head side to side. "I have a little access." She looked around herself and then spotted something on the ground. She leaned over and picked up a stray oak leaf and placed it on the table. "Watch."

She pressed her forefinger and thumb together on the leaf. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She held it for a beat and then exhaled. The leaf curled in slightly and it's deep green faded into a pale tea green. Frost blotches formed in seconds and little dustings of snow fell off the edges of it.

Dawn removed her hand and opened her eyes. A blueish glow faded from the center of her pupils and winked out.

Jack gingerly reached toward the leaf and touched it. It was nearly frozen solid. Like it had been lying in a snowy field in January instead of a grassy park in the middle of summer.

"That's..that's amazing." He breathed. "Hehe." Jack shook his head slowly. "I know I should be more accustomed to stuff like this by now, but...liminals still fascinate me."

Dawn produced a small smile. "You don't think it's too weird?"

"Oh it's weird as hell." He faced up at her. "But I like weird."

She smiled wider. "Okay then. If you're willing, we'd like to show you something else."

Jack eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. "Place your hand on the table, please." Dawn asked.

He complied and she lightly laid her fingers over his. As Jack felt earlier when they shook hands at his door, hers were colder but not unpleasantly so.

A few seconds passed. Then a few more.

"Uh..is something supposed to-"

A bright white flash blinded Jack and he recoiled. His hands tried to block the brightness and he stumbled away from the table.

 _Wait. I was sitting down. How am I standing?_

The brightness faded and Jack cracked open his eyelids. The world around him was still white but not oppressively so. He blinked rapidly as his vision came back slowly.

"Dawn?" He craned his head around. "Dawn!" Nothing answered him.

"DAWN!" He stepped forward and heard a muffled crunch.

 _What the?_

Jack looked down at his feet. He had stepped into snow.

"What. The hell?"

Snow was everywhere. He was standing in a snowy field. He looked up. The sky was white like an overcast day.

"Wha? Where am I?" He looked around some more. "Dawn!"

"Hello Jack." A deeper female voice intoned behind him.

He whirled around. A pale-skinned woman in an ornate kimono stood before him.

The front half of her white hair were straight bangs just over her eyebrows. Two longer bangs framed her face and ended just below her neck. The back half was a long ponytail that fell around her waist and held up by what looked like a giant snowflake. Pale blue pupil-less eyes set above high sharp cheeks stared at him. Her wide slightly darker lips were bent into a serene smile.

Her white kimono with gray trim was printed with large snowflakes. Her obi sash was colored a dark deep blue and also featured snowflakes. As she waved at him it looked like the flakes on her dress were falling slowly.

Jack stared in shock a few more seconds and then noted something else. She was standing on the snow.

"Uh...hi." He waved back. "You..you're Kuro."

"Yes I am." She smiled lightly. "I understand this may be...disorienting for you."

He nodded and looked around. "Yeah...yeah." He focused back on her and scratched the back of his head. "'Cause... I was sitting at a bench in the middle of summer a second ago."

She inclined her head. "You still are."

He reared back and blinked a few times.

"Or rather," She amended. "your body is."

Jack's confused expression didn't change.

"Your mind is here." She held an arm out and twirled in a full circle. The sleeves of her dress flared out and little snowflakes loosened and fell around her. "In my Winter Wonderland."

Jack held up a finger and opened his mouth but hesitated. Then opened it again."You...mean that literally. Don't you?"

She nodded firmly. "Indeed."

He kept his finger up. "How...is this possible?"

She grinned sardonically. "I'll admit this isn't a usual ability of my species. Rather it is a by-product of my unique circumstances."

Jack stared at her in even more confusion. "I'm sorry but I'm..really lost."

She closed her eyes. "I beg your pardon. I should let my partner explain."

Kuro reached out to her side with one hand. When it reached full length her hand disappeared. A ripple distorted the air around her wrist, like she had plunged her arm into invisible water.

Jack just stared wide-eyed and waited.

Kuro's arm seemed to grip something and she retracted it. Her hand reappeared from the ripple and was clasped on someone else'. She stepped back and gripped the hand with her other arm and pulled.

Dawn materialized out of the ripple and stood in the snow. She set her feet and then looked over at him. "Hey Jack."

His jaw went slack as he tried to comprehend what he just saw. Dawn held up her hands and approached him. "Don't think about it too much. None of this is real."

Jack just stared at her.

"We're inside her head, her imagination."

He blinked a few times. "Okay..this isn't real...um...what?"

Dawn giggled and knelt. She scooped up a handful of snow, stood and held it out to Jack. "Here."

Jack stared at her hand and gingerly held out his own. Dawn turned over her palm and let the snow plop onto his.

He caught it and studied what he could. Something felt off about the snow.

"Does it feel cold?" She asked.

He blinked a couple times. "No.." He glanced up at Dawn. "No it doesn't. How...?"

She inclined her head. "Because it's not real. It's imaginary."

Jack looked down at the substance in his fingers and placed his other hand over it. It behaved like snow, looked like snow. Yet it wasn't.

"Huh."

He looked back at Dawn. "You said we're inside **her** head."

She nodded. "Yes."

"But yuki-onna's can't normally do this."

She shook her head. "No."

He dropped the 'snow' and held his hands up. "Okay...then how?"

Dawn closed her eyes. "It's probably best if I start from the beginning."

Kuro stepped up beside her. "Allow me to help." She waved an arm, spreading more snow dust from her dress. As she did that however, the scenery around them changed.

The empty field dissolved and was replaced with a winter forest. Leafless trees covered in snow appeared some distance all around them.

Jack felt something by his legs and he looked down. The snow he was over the ankle deep in had vanished. Instead his feet were planted on ice. He looked about. They were in the middle of a frozen lake.

"Whoa."

"My parents used to take me ice fishing here." Dawn began. "I didn't like it much. But they enjoyed getting away from their jobs, all the noise of the city."

A pair of winter-clothes clad humans walked onto the lake and sat on fold-up lawn chairs near a small hole in the ice.

Jack raised a hand. "This...this is a real place?"

Dawn nodded. "Kuro is using a memory of mine to make this."

"A composite of several memories actually." The yuki-onna clarified.

Jack blinked. "Where is this?"

Dawn glanced down. "Somewhere in Canada. North of Ottawa. I don't remember what it's called."

She breathed out and continued. "When I got older, I would bring my ice skates."

A teenage girl in winter clothes materialized a few meters away from the other humans. She held her arms out gracefully and glided in patterns over the lake.

"That year was unseasonably warm."

Jack darted his eyes at Dawn. She stared at her younger self. A dread had leaked into her voice.

He forced himself to look back at what he strongly suspected was going to be a tragedy. He felt it before he heard it.

The crack appeared right under the skating girl. Jack will never forget the look of surprise and terror on her face.

"It happened so quickly." Dawn's dull voice narrated.

She slipped under with barely a splash. Her cry for help silenced as she went under.

"Jesus!" Jack started toward the helpless girl. He reached down toward the crack. It vanished into blackness right before him. He stumbled and slid over the ice.

"I don't know how long I was down there."

Jack flipped around. Everything was black save for Kuro and Dawn. He could see them perfectly, clear as day. He blinked a few times.

Above him dim light waved around. He looked up and saw a vast fading blue glow. A small bright spot shone in a jagged tear directly above them.

"I don't remember how I got out. I only remember...cold."

The light dimmed and faded into nothingness.

Jack got up and crossed back over to them. His footsteps made no sound. He did his best not to let the eerie lack of anything affect him. "W-what happened next?"

Kuro raised a hand and snapped her fingers.

The three of them stood together in a wooden cabin. Jack looked about and noted all the wood furniture and a few metal utensils.

He narrowed his eyes and looked back at Kuro. "Where is-"

The front door burst open behind him. Jack whirled and saw a pair of soaked adult humans carrying a teenager between them.

"They broke into my home." Kuro's voice was devoid of emotion.

The pair laid the girl by the empty fireplace. They split up and searched frantically for firewood. Although Jack could see their mouths moving and throats straining he couldn't hear the shouting. They had to be shouting.

"They destroyed my property."

One of Dawn's parents found an ax and smashed a small stool. She picked up the pieces and tossed them in the fireplace.

The other found a bunch of old newspapers and produced a match. He stuffed them under the broken furniture and lit it. He held it in place until fire caught onto the dry paper and spread to the solid wood.

Jack blinked and took a few steps about trying find something. He looked back at Kuro. "Why wasn't there any firewood?"

Dawn glanced at him. "She's a yuki-onna Jack." She shook her head. "She's doesn't need firewood."

He blinked. "Oh, right." He looked back at the girl by the fireplace. Her skin was blue. Unnaturally blue.

He sucked in a breath. "You...you died." He darted his eyes back at Dawn. "You were dead."

The flaxen haired woman didn't say anything.

"When I arrived home." Kuro narrated. "I was vexed."

The door swung open again to reveal a white-haired angry woman in a familiar looking kimono. Dawn's parents turned toward her and clearly started to beg for help.

"I thought that some disrespectful delinquents had ransacked my abode for their own amusement."

The woman in the kimono looked down by the fireplace. Her anger dissipated, replaced by shock and sympathy. After a few moments of contemplation she spoke in Kuro's voice. "She is dead."

The pronouncement fell like a hammer on the parent's hearts. It even hit Jack hard.

Her mother's face crumpled into disbelieving grief and tears. The father lunged and seized onto past Kuro's dress yelling silent denials.

Jack stood still and watched, not daring to even breath.

Past Kuro raised her arms and slapped the father's grip away. "There is one thing that might save her."

She turned on her heel and marched back out to the forest. Spurred by hope, Jack followed her outside.

Past Kuro picked up a broken stick and traced a symbol he didn't recognize into the snow. Then she produced a small knife in her hand and cut a gash on her palm. He recoiled from the abhorrent mutilation but continued to watch.

A deep red liquid with a frosty tint dripped out of her hand and onto the symbol in the snow. After a sufficient amount was given she stepped back on the snow and spoke a single word. "Soki."

For a moment Jack could have sworn he saw the snow falling upward. Then the blood in the symbol rose and twisted and blackened. A shadow cast by nothing apparated above the disturbed snow. It soaked in the blood and grew into a vaguely humanoid shape.

"What in the hell?"

A woman with pale blue skin and straight white hair stood before the yuki-onna. A rather large cow-lick stuck out from her brow like a blade. Her eyes were black with gold irises. A black scarf covered her mouth. She was maybe half a head shorter than Kuro and clad in a black coat with a white dress underneath. Ancient western style armor covered her arms and legs. She also wore a dark armored corset.

The woman raised her hand and a long shadow coalesced above her head. A moment later a black scythe with a large notch dropped into her hand. She planted the end of it near her feet.

Past Kuro bowed respectfully. "Dullahan."

The new woman's eyes tracked to her. "Mortal."

Past Kuro held an arm toward the cabin. The black clad woman proceeded inside. Jack followed them both back in.

Dawn's parents were both gathered around the fireplace. When they saw the woman with the scythe they gasped and held tighter to their daughter. The father shouted something, but his voice was muted like before.

The golden eyed woman surveyed the dead girl and then turned toward Past Kuro. "You are prepared?"

She nodded. "I would not have called were it otherwise."

The black clad woman swung her scythe and pointed the bladed end of it at Past Kuro. "Do not trifle with an agent of death." The yuki-onna backed a step and held up a hand. "Are you prepared?"

Past Kuro bowed. "Yes. I am prepared."

The blue-skinned woman retracted her scythe and planted it by her feet again. "So be it."

The scenery dissolved again. This time they were in a green field with flowers. A bright white sun shone overhead. Past Kuro and Dawn's parents were gone. Jack looked about and noticed a river flowing nearby.

"Holy shit." He breathed.

The Dullahan crossed to Dawn and knelt by her. She placed a hand on Past Dawn's head. "Awake."

Past Dawn sucked in a breath and sat up suddenly. The Dullahan stood back up and offered her hand.

The girl looked around. "W-where am I?"

"The Fields of Elysium." The woman pronounced.

Past Dawn looked up. "Who're you?"

"I am a Dullahan. A guide to souls and reaper of death."

Past Dawn blinked. "Oh. I'm dead?" She looked about. "I thought it'd be darker."

"Your soul has not yet passed the gates Beyond." The dark clad-woman replied. "This is merely the threshold."

Past Dawn took her hand and stood up. "I'm... almost dead?"

The Dullahan stepped back and planted her scythe. "Dawn Walker. I ask you this. Do you want power?"

She blinked. "I don't understand."

"To live, a mortal requires power. Do you want it?"

Past Dawn paused a moment and then nodded. "Yes. Yes I want to live."

A bright flash blinded Jack. He blinked rapidly and found himself back in the cabin.

Past Dawn's body's color returned. She woke up and breathed. Her parent's clutched their daughter tightly in tearful joy.

"Holy shit." Jack breathed. He stared at the miracle he just witnessed. "Wait." He looked in the corner. "What happened to..?"

Past Kuro was gone. There was no trace of her. Jack furrowed his eyes and turned toward Dawn and Kuro. "What happened to you?"

The yuki-onna dipped her head. "In order to restore Dawn, a body needed to be sacrificed." She faced him directly. "I volunteered mine."

He stared ahead. "You...didn't even know her."

She shook her head. "Inconsequential. Life is precious." She nodded at Dawn's parents. "They requested my help." She looked back at Jack. "So I helped."

"...gods..."

He squinted after a moment. "Wait. Why didn't Dullahan offer that to her parents"

Kuro placed a hand on her chest. " **I** called the Dullahan. **I** needed to make the sacrifice for her service." She waved toward the memory. "Her parents were not mine to give."

Jack closed his mouth.

"The Dullahan visited me again, in the hospital where I recovered." Dawn said. "She explained that the dead parts of my body were replaced with functioning living ones from Kuro. As a result, our spirits, or souls as she calls them, are intertwined." A pause. "She called it the Melding."

Jack rocked his head lightly. "So...the body you have now is...Dawn and Kuro."

"Correct."

"But, only one spirit can control it at a time." He concluded.

"We discussed that before. Yes."

He furrowed his eyebrows again. He walked a few steps and out of the cabin toward the spot Dulluhan was summoned. "Who is she?"

"A more proper question is 'what is she?'" Kuro stated. Jack turned back to her. "Dullahans guide the souls of the dead to the Next World. They have great power over life and death in the mortal realm, but

are limited in their responsibilities."

Jack took a moment to take that in. "So... a reaper. Like a Reaper, Reaper."

She nodded. "The scythe is kind of a give-away."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "But she isn't Dullahan." He rattled his head. "I mean, her **name** isn't Dullahan."

Kuro shook her head lightly. "I know not the name of any agent of death. I merely called for the nearest one." She dipped her head. "I was fortunate that she was willing to accept my bargain."

He narrowed his eyes. "But you didn't say anything to her."

The yuki-onna's face set seriously. "No one calls an agent of death for anything other than to alter the fate of a dead or dying mortal." She paused a moment. "I can't imagine they're all that entertaining as dinner guests."

Jack blinked a few times and regarded her skeptically. "You seem a little too cavalier about this."

"Pardon me Jack." She chuckled lightly. "I find levity an effective defense against morbidity."

He thought about all the good talks he and his brothers and friends had after his parents died. He couldn't remember what they were about but he greatly appreciated the sentiment in the days following the funeral.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I know how that goes." He idly wondered if this Dullahan was the one who guided his parents. He also wondered if he could have... _NO! No nonono. Don't go there. I said my goodbyes. Matt and Isaac said good bye, everyone else said goodbye._

He sucked in a breath and tried to clear his head. But that lingering thought wouldn't go away. Like an itch he couldn't scratch, he just had to pick at it. He looked over at the partially ruined symbol in the snow.

"What was that?" He pointed at the disturbed snow. "With the blood and the symbol."

Kuro took her time to consider an answer. "In a very general term, that was magic."

He raised his head and faced her. "Magic." He eyed her intensely. "As in magic, magic." He waggled his fingers with an outstretched hand. "Not some fancy card trick or an elaborate illusion with smoke and mirrors." She nodded.

He dropped his hand. "Magic." He repeated, trying to fathom the concept long thought impossible by centuries of aggregated **human** wisdom. "As in something that tells conventionally known physics to go sit in a corner while it twists reality."

Kuro smirked and giggled. "I hadn't heard it described quite like that before."

Jack shrugged. "I played a lot of fantasy table-top games in college. One of the players liked to describe his character casting a spell like it was an abusive relationship between magic and physics." He shrugged again. "The imagery kinda stuck."

Kuro giggled again. "That's actually not too far off from the observable truth." She waved at the symbol. "Drawing a rune and bleeding on it should have been just that." She paused. "But when you've existed in this world as long as I have, one tends to pick up a trick or two."

Jack mulled over her words and their implications. "You learned magic."

"Yes."

He stared ahead, trying to not dare ask the follow-up. Trying to convince himself that he should leave well enough alone. But the miracle he witnessed, and that itch he had started to pick at got worse.

"Could I...?"

She smirked again. "Do you have a century or three to spare?"

Jack's expression fell. _Of course._

She giggled lightly. "Take it from me Jack, as a nominal practitioner of the arcane arts, the gains are not always worth the cost." She nodded at the cabin. "I performed one spell and I lost most of my body as a result."

He narrowed his eyes. "But that was the Dullahan that did that. Not you."

She shook her head lightly. "I really don't see the difference. One does not perform magic to ever do something simple." She raised her hand palm up at him. "I know of those games you mentioned:" He tilted his head slightly. "The magic spells **they** describe could also be performed by other means. A fireball, for example, could be replicated with a rag, a match and a glass bottle filled with a flammable substance."

Jack nodded lightly. "Molotov cocktail." He identified.

"But real magic," She continued. "something that known sciences cannot yet achieve. Something truly significant, like restoring life to death." She let her tone dip. "Requires real sacrifice." She paused. "And the best I could do, was magically invite some one else that knew how to do that."

Jack knew that this was where the conversation was headed. Somehow he knew. Perhaps it was the faux knowledge in those games. Perhaps it was the nature of life itself: If you wanted something meaningful, you work at it to achieve it. Almost nothing is ever handed to you without effort from somebody.

"Alright." He said to himself. "Alright." Saying it out loud helped him ignore the itch. Instead he focused on something else. He looked directly at Kuro.

"So, how long have you been alive?"

Her expression twitched and she raised an eyebrow. Jack tried to gauge her response and then sucked in a breath. "Oh crap, I just asked a woman her age." He held up both hands to ward off the punishment for committing a universal cross-species taboo. "I am so sorry."

She held her disapproval for a good ten count. Long enough for Jack to start worrying that he was in for something horrible. All the talk of magic and sacrifice fueled his imagination and he pictured himself suffering several unpleasant fates, one right after another.

Then she smiled warmly. "You're forgiven Jack."

He dropped his hands and let out a breath.

"Everything alright?" Dawn walked over to them.

"We're fine." Kuro assured her partner.

Dawn regarded her host a moment. "Okay." Her tone didn't convey whether she was convinced or not. "So do you have any other questions for us?"

Jack shook his head and focused ahead. "Yeah, yeah I do." He faced them directly. " I still don't know how were you able to show me this."

"Dawn's body was restored." Kuro said. "But as you observed, mine was almost completely lost. There is very little holding me to the mortal realm. In a sense, I am anchored to Dawn. Or at least the vital pieces of my former body that are keeping her alive." She raised a finger. "As a result of being a near body-less spirit I can communicate directly with another person's spirit or mind as it were. I merely require physical contact from my host."

Jack put a knuckle on his chin. "You can communicate mind to mind...by touch."

"I looked it up." Dawn said. "It's called tactile or haptic telepathy."

Jack raised his hand. "Telepathy. Of course." He nodded a few times. "So, how do you decide who gets to be the active spirit?"

Both women looked at each other. Then back to him. "We're almost always in constant communication. One gets to experience what the other is doing." Dawn explained. "There is no conflict between us." Dawn placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes. "I am extremely grateful that Kuro's sacrifice allows me to live."

"And Dawn's human body allows me to travel and experience things and places that I could not as a yuki-onna." Kuro complimented.

Jack blinked a few times. Then he giggled. Both women gave him odd looks.

He held up a hand. "Sorry it's just...you'd make an odd couple...er," He raised his eyes in thought. "An odd triple?"

Both women looked at him askance.

He pointed at Kuro. "You want to see the world that you couldn't get to as a yuki-onna right?"

She maintained her expression but nodded affirmatively.

Jack then pointed at Dawn. "And you're more than willing to take her."

She repeated the gesture her partner made.

Jack face-palmed with one hand and giggled some more. "Well guess who wants to see as much of the world as they can too?"

They glanced at each then back to Jack "You?" Dawn guessed.

Jack raised both his arms at them. "No, Sula."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "The echidna?"

Kuro blinked a few times...and then giggled herself. She placed a hand to her mouth and giggled harder. Dawn glanced at her partner. Incomprehension was clear on her face. "What?"

Kuro held up a hand. "I can see it now." She waved her arm and the scenery changed.

Instead of a dimly lit cabin the three of them were in the middle of a busy street in a city. Jack looked about and didn't recognize any of the architecture, but he was pretty certain they were somewhere in Europe.

"Uh, where is this...oh." Directly ahead of him was the Eiffel Tower.

Kuro approached him and raised a hand. "If I may Jack." He gave her a curious look. "Just think on her for a moment."

He paused and then closed his eyes. He tried to recall the first time he saw Sula, back at the Exchange building.

"Perfect." The yuki-onna commented.

Jack opened his eyes and saw the echidna sitting at an outdoor cafe. He tail was curled underneath the table and she was reading a book with a large lettered title in French. He couldn't help but smile at the image of his friend living her dream.

"Oh, I get it." Dawn said. "That is kinda funny." She crossed the way and sat at the empty chair opposite Sula. She picked up a tea cup and sipped it. "Mmmm." She raised it toward Jack "Your friend has good taste."

"A cold-blooded lamia and a yuki-onna traveling the world together." Kuro mused. "All conventional logic should rule out such an occurrence. And yet..."

"It just may be possible." Jack finished. "I'll do what I can." He turned toward the liminal and blinked back a tear. "You have to show her this. You have to show them all this."

She gave him a serious look. "It's not a substitute for the real thing Jack." She raised her hand toward the Tower in the distance. It wavered and wobbled like a CG optical effect. "This is just my imagination."

He nodded. "I know, I get that." He held up a hand. "But seeing their dreams fulfilled. Experiencing it like this." He paused. "Is priceless." He placed that hand on her shoulder. "You have a gift Kuro."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you Jack."

He stepped back and looked overat the cafe. "I think I'm ready to leave now."

She closed her eyes. "Very well."

Jack and Dawn were back at the table in the park. No flash, no rush of air. Just them and the still frozen leaf.

He blinked and shook his head. "That was awesome."

Dawn smirked. "You wanna know the best part?" Jack tilted his head. She gestured with her chin. "Check your phone."

He lowered an eyebrow but followed her instruction. He studied the screen for a second. "What am I supposed to..." He squinted at the time display. Jack shot her a look of disbelief across the table. "That...that only took two minutes!?"

"Yep." She smirked and nodded. "That was all in Kuro's imagination. Everything occurred at the speed of thought."

He blinked a few times. Then chuckled once. "Inception."

Dawn lowered her eyebrows.

"Inception." He repeated. "That," He pointed up vaguely. "That followed Inception rules."

She blinked once. "Oh the movie, you mean."

He nodded. "Yeah."

She glanced up and placed a hand on her chin. "I suppose it kinda does." She held still a second. "Kuro wants to see it. I can't remember the whole thing."

Jack nodded. "I have a copy. I'd be glad to watch it with you." He held out his hand across the table. "Welcome to the family Dawn and welcome to the family Kuro." She grasped his hand and shook it.

A brief blue flare shone in her eyes. For the barest moment he thought he saw Kuro's face transposed over Dawn's. "We thank you Jack."

 **A/N Hello again readers. Holidays are over and I'm back to work and back to writing.**

 **Hopefully I've laid out Kuro and Dawn's situation clearly enough this time.**

 **At any rate comment and review please.**


	19. Chapter 19: Bad Moon Rising

**I do not own Daily Life With Monster Girls.**

Chapter 19 Bad Moon Rising.

"Hey!" Jack called. "Can anybody help?"

He nudged the door with his shoe the rest of the way open and placed the first set of full paper bags on the counter.

"Hello?"

"We're in here Jack." Syleris's voice drifted into the kitchen.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped toward the front room when he heard a small yelp behind him.

"Uh, Jack. Can I get some assistance?" Dawn was struggling with the door staying open and trying to keep her too full bags from spilling over.

"Oh jeez." He crossed over and took one of the bags from her. "Here. I got it." They set their burdens down on the table.

"What are they doing in there?" He asked aloud and marched out of the kitchen. "Hey can one of you-what the?"

Strewn about the whole room were twisted narrow balloons of various colors. Jack recognized the vague shapes of balloon dogs, giraffes and what his mother liked to call 'rocket rats' when she made them for kids at birthday parties and public events.

Some were arranged in a collection on a shelf while others littered the space between the couches in a heap. A few were teetering off the back of the flatscreen like a kitten in a 'hang in there' poster. And one somehow got stuck in the chandelier.

Each of his roommates also had a balloon 'crown' around their heads.

"I...do I even wanna know?"

"Oh hey, Jack." Sula waved at him from the couch. She was wearing a pair of gloves with hard leather tips like Tetra had earlier.

"We got bored after you left and I decided to try making balloon animals." The arachne explained. She took in a deep breath and blew into a fresh balloon. She filled it up to a point and pinched the open end with her gloved fingers. She tied that end in a simple knot and handed it to Sula. The lamia took it and nodded at Syleris. The harpy tapped a button on her xbox controller and a video resumed playing on the flatscreen.

Jack waded through the partially filled balloons to get a better angle on his TV. His feet kicked and scattered various species of faux mammals about. He observed a YouTube video with the title of "How To Make Balloon Animals – Part 4."

A middle-aged male dressed in a white shirt and red suspenders started explaining how to make a swan.

He watched the video a few moments and then turned his gaze toward his lamia guest. Her golden eyes were fixed on the screen as she attempted to replicate the man on the TV's movements.

"You've been doing this the whole time?" Jack asked.

Sula shushed and held a palm out at him. Her eyes squinted and she frowned. "Stop."

Syleris obeyed the order and paused the video. The lamia glared at Jack in mild annoyance. Her crown featured a light blue 'bunny' on the front with a stubby 'tail' on the reverse side. "Damn it Jack. Don't distract me. I've almost got this."

"Yeah." Syleris piped up. "Can't you see this is serious business?" The front of her brow held a tiny pink mouse-like shape perched just above her eyes.

He opened his mouth and held up a finger to protest. Tetra placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing his attention away. She motioned toward the kitchen with her head. Her crown looked like a translucent purple dog was leaping out of her forehead.

Jack exhaled and followed. When both cleared the door they faced each other.

"You know I'm going to expect at least one of you to clean all that up later." Jack admonished.

Tetra nodded lightly. "Did you have a good date?"

Jack leveled his eyes and unfocused. "Yeah, yeah I did actually."

She raised an eyebrow. "Should I be jealous?"

He nodded his head side to side. "Maybe a little." Three of her eyes narrowed. "But don't worry." He waved a hand. "I convinced her to share what she showed me with the rest of you."

Mild confusion gave her pause and she was about to ask another question when Dawn walked in and interrupted with her own.

"What is that on your head?"

Tetra turned toward their newest guest. "This," She pointed at her brow. "is a purple hound."

Dawn blinked a couple times. "Ooookay." She focused on Jack. "She's gonna help us unload, right?"

Jack nodded and looked at the arachne. "Yeah, can you?"

She sighed. "As you wish."

With her assistance Jack's car was emptied of all recently purchased items. Dry goods were stored and the refrigerator was restocked. The three settled around the small table after the last jar was set.

Tetra inclined her head at Dawn. "I understand that you showed something to our host." Jack had gotten to know the arachne just well enough to detect a hint of discomfort in her words.

Dawn and Jack shared a brief look. "It's complicated and hard to explain." She indicated toward the front room with her head. "And I'd prefer to gather everyone around when we get into it." Tetra didn't say anything but her eyes narrowed slightly.

Jack smiled and stood up. "Yeah, come on." He entered the room with his other two guests in tow. "Ladies, if I could have your attention."

"Oh Jack." Syleris stood up and grabbed two balloon creations. "Here, we made this for you." She walked up to him and placed a balloon crown on his head. It was yellow and had two curves over the top.

"And this is for you." The harpy placed a white balloon hat over Dawn's head. That one had two loose ends twisted together and pointed straight up.

Dawn looked around the balloon saturated room in bewilderment. "And I thought we were going to be the weird ones." She muttered.

Jack chuckled. "Right, well, Dawn and Kuro would like to show you all something." He glanced to his left. "At the same time?"

She held up a hand. "Just one apiece please. Too many could get...messy."

He nodded. "Very well."

"Ooh." Syleris' eyes glistened. "Are you going to show us a magic trick?"

Jack chortled as Dawn closed her eyes and smiled. "Magic, yes, it could be classified like that."

Sula stopped twisting a balloon and narrowed her eyes. "A magic trick like what?"

Syleris raised her wing-hand. "Oh, me first, please?"

Dawn nodded and walked over to the couch. "Sit here." She took a seat and the harpy sat right next to her. "Now, try not to react too much at first, okay?"

The harpy couldn't decide between being excited and confused. "Uh...okay." Dawn lightly laid a hand on Syleris' wing and closed her eyes.

Watching it from the outside was much different. Not nearly as exciting. Like watching two people sleep. Except both were awake, the harpy's eyes were still open, yet unfocused and glazed over.

"Ummm..." Sula drawled out skeptically. "Is something supposed to happen?"

"Something is happening." Jack reassured her. "Just give it a minute."

Tetra stepped up closer to the pair on the couch. "Why a minute?"

"Well, maybe two minutes." Jack shrugged. "That's about how long it took when they showed me."

Sula raised an eyebrow. "You timed it?"

He chuckled. "Not intentionally, but Dawn told me to check my phone's clock afterward. And barely two minutes had passed when it ended."

Sula kept her eyes narrowed at Jack and slowly gazed back at Dawn and Syleris. Tetra skittered behind the couch, somehow not popping any of the balloons with her narrow legs. She lightly poked the harpy's head with her gloved claw.

"Hey, don't do that." Jack admonished.

She shook her head. "It's okay I don't think anyone's home." She poked Dawn's head with her other hand.

"Tetra." Jack glared.

Sula raised a knuckle to her lips. "Hehe. It's kinda funny." The arachne raised both hands and poked both inert heads at the same time.

"Tetra."

She ignored him and waved over the lamia. "Here, you try." Sula slithered over and was about to poke at the harpy when Syleris suddenly burst to her feet.

"Gah!" Sula and Tetra each retreated abruptly. Two balloons popped as Syleris' 'awakened'. Tetra's legs pierced them.

"I did it!" The harpy pumped two fists in the air. She looked directly at her host. Joy shone from her eyes. "Jack I did it!" He smiled at his house mate's exuberance.

"Did what?" Sula asked.

The harpy whirled on her. "I cured cancer." The arachne and the lamia blinked at the same time. "And I cured halitosis. And flatulence." Disbelief registered on both their faces as their jaws slowly opened. Sula's fell a little farther.

"I saw it." Syleris insisted. She turned toward Dawn and grasped her hand. "Oh thank you for showing me. Thank you so much."

The girl on the couch nodded. She picked up a balloon and held up it up. "So, you want to keep making these?"

The harpy let go and retreated a few steps. "Ah no! I gotta..I gotta." She spun around again. "I gotta study!" She blew past Jack and dashed down the hall toward her room.

"Hey!" Jack called. "I said no running!"

Syleris sped down and slipped into her room and closed the door. Her balloon crown had fallen off and settled softly on the floor of the hallway.

"I'm going to have to put up a sign or something aren't I?" He growled.

"Um." Sula raised a claw. "What just happened?"

"We showed her dream." Dawn answered.

Tetra narrowed her eyes. "Her dream?"

Dawn nodded. "Kuro and I communicate mentally with each other." She held her hand out. "When I touch someone, she can communicate mentally with them too."

Jack turned around and faced them. "It's true."

Sula glanced between her host and her newest housemate. She slithered forward and sat on the couch. "I..would you show me, please?"

Dawn nodded and placed a hand over Sula's. The lamia's face instantly glazed over.

Tetra kept up her skeptical expression as she nimbly cantered back by Jack. She pivoted her body to keep her eyes on the pair on the couch. "You sure this is safe?"

Jack snorted and glanced up at her. "Safe?"

She grimaced. "You know what I mean."

He shook his head. "It'll be alright Tetra. You should try it too."

The arachne didn't respond. She merely watched.

Almost exactly a minute went by when Dawn withdrew her hand. Sula's eyes brightened and a large smile blossomed on her face. "Ah, Paris." She pronounced it 'pare-ee'.

The lamia flowed off the couch, humming a tune that sounded vaguely familiar. She slithered up to Jack and said something in what he assumed was French.

Jack held up a hand but didn't say anything lest he risk breaking the spell. Fortunately Tetra came to his rescue. "She wants you to bring her some tea."

"Ah." He raised a finger and nodded. "Oui."

Sula's eyes brightened just a bit more and she hugged her host and kissed him on the cheek. Jack backed his head and blinked in surprise.

She let go, winked at Tetra and slithered passed both toward the hall. Her humming gained a few decibels. She even let a few 'la la la's' out. Arachne and human watched their friend depart in a state of mild shock.

"She kissed you." Tetra mused.

Panic shot through Jack's spine. "Uh...she's just really happy and I'm sure she didn't mean to... um..." His girlfriend laid a hand on his shoulder lightly and he shut up.

She hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe her concerns about us are something else."

Jack pressed his lips together and looked up to read her face. Surprisingly, she didn't seem angry, more like...contemplative. She stared down the hall a few seconds and then turned around to regard Dawn.

"But to get that kind of response...even today." She mused to herself. "I wonder..."

Jack narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "Tetra?"

She raised a claw. "I'll be right back." The arachne scuttled across the room and ascended the stairs on the other side. He blinked in confusion at her sudden departure.

"Where's she going?" Dawn asked.

Jack shook his head. "I'm not sure." He sighed and walked toward the kitchen. "I should get that tea going for Sula."

He put on the kettle and fired up the stove. He went back to the pantry and got a jar of peanuts and a sleeve of chocolate chip cookies. He retrieved a large tray and placed all the necessary components for afternoon tea on it. He heard voices in the other room and he stepped around to investigate.

Dawn was inspecting a scrap of paper. As Jack focused on it he realized it was actually a picture, a photograph. She lifted her head at the arachne standing before her. "I understand." She reached out. "Are you ready?"

Tetra swallowed, nodded and held out her own hand. Dawn placed hers and the arachne's face went slightly slack.

Jack hummed and went back to preparing the tea. "Should figure out what to make for dinner while I'm here." He mused and started drawing out pots and pans and various utensils. He flipped open a cookbook and selected a few large capacity meals he was confident he could make.

He paused his preparations and checked back on Tetra. Dawn and she were still connected in their 'trance' or shared dream. He shrugged and went back to work.

The teapot whistled and Jack turned down the heat. He placed the pot on the tray and walked out of the kitchen. Tetra and Dawn hadn't moved an inch. Jack frowned and hummed lowly.

He proceeded down the hall and balanced the tray on his arm while knocking on Sula's door.

"Entrez." Her voiced called.

Jack stared at the door a second and tried to guess that she said 'enter' or something similar. He turned the knob slowly and pushed the door in with minimal effort, fully prepared to slam it shut in case he'd misinterpreted her meaning.

Sula had set up a small fold up table and a stool off the edge of her bed.

"Ah, hôte." She waved a hand in a 'come here' gesture. "Je vous remercie."

Jack stepped in and placed the tray on the table. Her tail gripped the stool and slid it toward him. "Rejoignez moi, s'il vous plait." She asked while picking up the pot and pouring the tea into two cups.

He took the cue and sat with her. He picked up a cup and took a sip at the same time she did.

"Magnifique." She sighed and placed her cup to the side. She picked up a peanut and popped it her mouth.

"Je devrais m'excuser." She placed her hands together and looked a bit sullen. "J'espère qu'elle ne te punit pas pour mon manque de discrétion."

Jack sucked in a breath and held up a hand. "Sula. If you're telling me something important." She glanced at him. "I might need it in English, please."

Her eyes widened a brief second and then she placed both palms on her brow and dipped her head. "Comment pourrais-je être si grossier?"

She closed her eyes and placed her hands back down on the table. She sucked in a breath and let it out while opening her eyes. "Sorry Jack."

He let his hand down and smiled lightly. "It's alright."

She looked at him with a hint of accusation. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

Jack gingerly lifted a finger. "I..didn't want to break the spell...or whatever."

She blinked in confusion. "The spell..oh." She looked down. "I suppose I was...in one" She sighed.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

She waved a hand. "I'll be fine Jack. I just got a bit confused." He tilted his head. "I...thought I was home. And Papa Augustine was telling me about his life in France." Her eyes lit up. "Only I saw it this time, I could touch it."

Jack nodded and smirked. "She has a gift."

"What did she show you?" The lamia asked.

His expression sobered a bit. "She showed me how they became what they are."

"Hmm." Sula nodded lightly. "She touched on that, to help explain how Kuro was able to do all that. But she didn't go into a lot of detail."

"It's probably for the best." Jack said. "It's not very pleasant." She hummed. Jack looked at her curiously. "So what were you saying to me earlier?"

Sula tilted her head. "What..oh." She smiled ruefully. "I was saying that I shouldn't have kissed you right in front of Tetra." She hunched her shoulders. "That was careless of me."

"Yeah." Jack held a hand near his cheek. A bit of color showed on it." **That** came out of nowhere."

"Sorry Jack." She dipped her head. "Like I said, I thought I was back at the island. The only guys at my home are either my fathers or my husbands." He opened his mouth in a silent 'ah' of comprehension. "It's sometimes odd for me to think of a man as a friend." She looked back up at him. "She isn't angry with me is she?"

Jack raised his eyes. "Oddly enough...I don't think so."

Sula tilted her head to the side. "Really? Arachne aren't usually known for..." She paused and blinked. "Hmmm."

"Sula?" Jack asked. "What is it?"

She rattled her head and waved a hand. "It's just an idea. Probably nothing." Jack tilted his head curiously at her. "It's nothing Jack." The lamia stated. "Just a random thought."

Jack was about to inquire further but something in her eyes told him not to pursue this line of questioning. It wasn't a warning per se, it was...something else.

"Please," She scooped up her cup. "Share this with me?"

He blinked and then took his own cup. "Right sure." He poured some tea into his cup. "Can do. Mrs. Peri. Can do."

They discussed Sula's dream visit to an imagined Paris over the tea and cookies. She raised her hand s about to express the height of the Eiffel Tower and even described a beautiful book she read.

"So, what would you want her to show you?" Sula asked while she poured the last of the tea for them.

"I don't think I need to." He answered and took a sip.

Sula cocked her head."Why not?"

He grinned and lifted his cup at her. "I'm already living my dream, remember?"

She giggled and waved at him. "Oh stop it Jack."

"You said it yourself." He reminded her. "I'm the luckiest man on earth."

"Hmm." She grinned and finished her tea. "So, when do you think we can go on another field trip?"

Jack put down his empty cup on the tray. "Well, now that we have provisions." He leaned his head slightly at her. "And eggs." She tried to hide an impish grin. "We can probably go to a wilderness preserve."

"Ooh, sounds fun." She bit into the last cookie.

"Yeah. Nice wide open fields, a few trails through a forest, and not nearly as many humans that were at the mall." He nodded. "Good place to stretch our legs out." Sula raised an eyebrow and wiggled the tip of her tail over the table.

Jack rattled his head. "Oh right, uh, stretch our... tails.. out...?" He frowned. "Ugh, that doesn't work either."

She put a knuckle near her chin and chuckled. "Going to have to re-think your idioms, eh human?"

Jack raised his eyes up in a ponderous expression. "Yeah." He nodded lightly. "A lot of them."

She chuckled again. "I do need to ask you something else Jack." He focused back on the lamia. "When would you like to start your training?" She finished off her cookie and swallowed. "The sooner the better."

Jack tapped the table a couple times. "I gave that some thought as well. Would tomorrow morning after your bath be alright?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "That would be perfect Jack."

He pressed his lips together. "Even after the full moon?"

She glanced at him quizzically. "Of course." Her eyebrows lowered a degree. "Why would that affect things?"

He shrugged. "Just a dumb rumor I heard once."

She shook her head firmly. "No Jack. The full moon's effects are only active on that day and night."

"Okay." He acknowledged. "I know I'm probably approaching this at the eleventh hour but, should I do something tonight?"

She shook her head firmly again. "You don't have to do a thing Jack." Her tail extended and picked up a small plastic bottle from one of her shelves. "Reggie's already got that covered." She set it on the table.

Jack inspected the label on the small container. "Lamia-strength sleeping pills?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Some clever pharmacist somewhere in the world experimented with existing human produced sleeping pills and came up with ones tailored to liminals."

"That must have been fairly expensive and time consuming." Jack noted and turned the bottle over to read its contents. "Finding the right dosage and proper chemicals for each species."

"There was a rumor that the man who invented these had a mysterious financial backer." Sula acknowledged. "But as far as I know it's just a rumor."

"Hmm." He placed the bottle on the table before her. "Talbot once mentioned that lamia tribes would lock up their men in a secure bunker or something on full moon nights." Her eyes narrowed. "I assume to protect them."

She folded her arms. "In the past, that was necessary. But your friend is at least half a century behind."

"A half-century?" Jack blinked. "But the reveal was only a few years ago."

Sula smirked. "I believe agent Smythe mentioned that humans have been secretly marrying liminals for some time now." Jack dipped his head a bit in thought. "Keeping a moon crazed liminal that loves you under control is damn near impossible. So folks got these stronger sleeping pills for their spouse rather than locking them up like they were prisoners."

"And that doesn't even cover the history of liminal communities developing their own poultices to achieve the same effect." She picked up the bottle. "These are just the accepted standard among liminals of the modern age."

"Huh, cool." Jack pondered her words for a good minute. "You said 'moon crazed' earlier." She closed her eyes and nodded. "How um...out of control can liminals get?"

"Very." She crossed her arms and opened her eyes. "But like I said Jack, don't worry about it. As long as we all take a pill at sundown you should be fine."

"Sundown?" He asked.

She nodded. "Standard protocol is to take one when the sun goes down, and another when you're ready to sleep. The first one levels us out but if we miss the second one then we just toss and turn all night. Take a third and that's an overdose."

"Huh..." He placed a finger on his chin. "So the night Talbot attacked me, he must have taken one of those pills."

Sula nodded. "Yes. If he hadn't, you likely would not be sitting here with me."

Jack thought back to that night. "So he was really holding himself back."

"Yes." She affirmed. "You've probably noticed that I've been more irritable today." He nodded slowly. "Like I told you earlier, the moon affects the aggressive species like werewolves and echidnas throughout the day. It was already night when you unintentionally provoked him."

"I provoked him?" Jack's voice raised an octave.

"Tetra told me that you made a joke about the moon." She tapped her claws in rhythm on the table. "If I had to make an analogy, that's like making fun of a human child with Tourette's," She eyed him seriously. "for having Tourette's."

"Oh." He blinked. "Oh man. That was..really insensitive of me." He dipped his head in shame. "I didn't even know."

She shook her head. "That doesn't excuse what he did to you. And I'm not in the habit of victim-blaming but," She pointed the tip of her tail right at him. "In all likelihood, if you hadn't said anything, you probably would have been fine."

Jack stayed silent.

She sighed. "But now you know better." She was still gazing at him intently. "Consequently, I am content with your friend moving in with us."

Jack rattled his head. "I.. uh wasn't going to bring that up."

"Well," She leaned forward and laid her elbows on the table. Her voice took on an edge. "I would like to teach your friend a few hard lessons," Jack gave her an uneasy look. She rested her chin on her fists. "About **my** culture." Her tail slid around the table and stool.

He inched away from her, suddenly very aware that he was in a room with a very dangerous individual. Not a friend he was having tea with. But a creature that possessed strength several times his own and reflexes and speed beyond any known human.

Something about her changed. Changed like Talbot did, that night. Her eyes held a predator's gaze.

"Sula?" He tried to keep his voice as calm as possible while also conveying his concern. Her lips parted and one of her fangs gleamed.

A spike of panic told him to run for the door, but he stomped down hard on that notion. _Don't act like scared prey._

He set a frown firmly and leaned forward. "Sula!"

She blinked and rattled her head. Her arms laid flat on the table and her tail relaxed. "Ugh dammit." She placed a hand on her face. "I'm sorry Jack." She whimpered. Her expression went from deadly huntress to woeful self-loathing in a breadth of a second.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be good company, right now. " She looked down at her claws pensively."I need...I need to hit something." Her eyes closed. "I need to..go to the gym for a while."

She slithered around the table and headed for her door. She stopped as she reached it. "Can you take care of that please?" She idly pointed a claw at her table.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I can do that." A pause. "Are you going to be alright?"

She lightly nodded and turned away. Jack frowned and crossed over to her. "Sula." He risked placing a hand on her shoulder. She tensed up. "I'm not mad at you."

She glanced back at him with an odd expression he couldn't read. "Please Jack. Let me go."

He gingerly let his hand fall to his side. She faced back to the hallway and slithered forward. The tip of her tail had almost cleared the frame when Jack spoke up. "Remember Sula. You are strong."

She halted a moment but didn't turn around. "I know. Thank you Jack." She proceeded down the rest of the hall and slipped around the corner. She never looked back.

Jack stood there a moment, alone in the hallway, trying to figure out anything he could do to help his friend. He hated seeing her in obvious pain. And he hated that the best he could do was merely offer comforting words.

"Don't dwell on things you can't change Jack." He strolled back into her room and retrieved the tea tray. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

He closed her door on the way out and slipped into the kitchen. He put the tray on the counter. On concerned impulse he stuck his head into the front room. Tetra and Dawn still hadn't moved.

"Okay. That can't be healthy." He walked over to the pair and was about to jostle one of them but he recoiled his hand at the last second.

"Crap." _If I touch them will I get sucked in? It didn't work for Tetra earlier but how can I be sure?_

He made a fist and considered yelling or maybe poking one of them with a balloon or two. He knelt down to pick one. As he straightened back up Dawn was looking right at him. Her pupils glowed a brilliant blue.

"Gah!" He back pedaled.

She tilted her head. "You okay Jack?"

He took a moment to compose himself. "Um yeah, I'm fine."

She twitched an eyebrow. "Ooookay." The glow from her eyes pulsed.

Jack frowned. "You three have been like that for a long while."

She tilted her head again. "So?"

"Well," He pressed his lips. "Is Tetra alright?"

She smiled. "She's more than alright Jack."

He paused. "What is Kuro showing her?"

"A very good dream Jack." She said. "Trust me, Tetra will be fine."

He lowered an eyebrow. "Okay, I just...I'm not sure..."

Dawn inclined her head. "What's bothering you, Jack? Tell me."

He pressed his lips. "I don't want my guests getting...addicted to this."

Her eyes widened and the glow intensified. "Addicted!" Jack had to squint and couldn't maintain direct eye contact.

Dawn looked down. The glow from her eyes illuminated her skirt. "Addicted..." She breathed out once. "You...may have a point." She closed her eyes and the glow cut out abruptly. "I'll be right back."

He didn't have to wait long. Dawn's hand retracted and Tetra's eyes fluttered. Jack remembered his own disorientation when he left Kuro's wonderland. After a moment she closed her eyes and smiled contentedly.

He all but whispered. "Tetra?"

She picked up the photograph that Jack only caught a bit of earlier and handed it to him. It was a Polaroid of a man in his mid twenties. He had mocha-colored skin and dark eyes. He wore a dark gray cardigan with a striped shirt underneath. His jet black hair was curly and disheveled. In the background was an ocean or sea.

"Who...?" He looked up. Her eyes were misty, bitter-sweet joy beamed off her face.

"That's my father, Jack."

He examined the photo in his hands. "Whoa." His hands suddenly felt like they were holding a great weight and he held it out to her.

She took it back and clutched it to her chest. "I finally got to meet him."

Jack rattled his head and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "Wh-what?! But you told me he was...he was.."

Dawn cleared her throat. "It isn't quite like that."

Jack darted his focus on her. "What did you show her?" He demanded.

"Kuro and I have never met the man in that photograph." Dawn acknowledged. "But we did our best to make him up."

"Make him up?" Jack's incredulity spiked his tone and volume.

"Kuro used my memories of my father and overlay-ed the image of this man on them." She pointed at the photo. "Then I shared all the times I could remember growing up with my father with Tetra."

He blinked a few times and tried to wrap his mind around what she was describing. "But..it wasn't real." He darted his eyes at Tetra. "Was it?"

She dipped her head and closed her eyes. "No it wasn't. I know that." She kept her smile. "But it was better than everything I imagined growing up with a caring father would be like."

Jack didn't know what to say.

On the one hand, he couldn't quite believe that Tetra would accept being lied to. On the other, it wasn't really a lie if she knew it was one, was it? And clearly, she appreciated the idea of a different childhood than what she experienced.

 _Can I really fault her for that?_

Jack breathed in slowly and nodded lightly. "Alright. I can understand that. I really can." He looked up at both of them. "I just don't want someone trying to," He lifted a hand. "fix their past or something."

Tetra opened her eyes. "Of course not Jack." She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I know he's gone. Nothing any of us can do can change that." A beat. "But is it really so awful to imagine that our lives could have been different than what they are now?"

He blinked once. "No." He admitted. "No. Not really."

The arachne smiled and squeezed his shoulder again and let go. She turned and engulfed Dawn in a big hug. "Thank you so much."

The other girl nodded and brought her arms up to complete the embrace. "You are more than welcome."

Tetra let go and faced Jack. "I'll be in my room." She looked down at the photo of her father. "If you need me for anything." She turned and walked toward the stairs. As he watched her go, he noticed there was a definite spring in her step, if such a description could be applied to spiders.

"Alright Kuro, Dawn." She faced him. "I'm sorry if I seemed like a dick for trying to stop you."

Dawn shook her head. "It's fine Jack. You were worried for her. We hadn't kept someone in the wonderland for that long ever before." He turned his head toward her. She shrugged. "She didn't want to leave."

Jack sighed after a moment and nodded lightly. "Yeah...yeah I probably wouldn't want to either."

He pushed aside thoughts of his parents and returned to the kitchen. He threw himself into baking several large dishes and preparing enough stir fry for all of them.

He set the pans and oven on low heat and was about to start his rounds of gathering everyone for dinner when curiosity got the better of him. He tapped on a browser app on his phone and looked up the local sundown. Seven thirty six. It was only five forty eight currently.

"Screw it." He walked back to the front room. Dawn was flipping channels on the TV. "Dinner's ready. I'm going to get the others." She waved a hand and continued to search.

Jack proceeded down the hall toward Syleris' room. He knocked on her door and she called him in.

"Dinner's ready." He announced.

She was lying on her bed reading a thick tome. A few other books were laying haphazardly on the floor. She glanced at Jack briefly and nodded. "Okay Jack. I'll be there after I finish this chapter." He smiled at her renewed efforts to become a medical student.

After he left her room he went over to the gym and leaned toward the door to try and hear anything inside. Someone was breathing heavily and there was an occasional clink of metal touching metal.

He pushed open the door. Sula was lying face up on a bench and lifting a barbell with an impressive number of weights balanced on each end.

He waited till she noticed him and placed the bar back on the stand. She sat up. Sweat was running down her face and arms. Her black workout outfit was partially soaked. "Jack, you really shouldn't be in here right now."

He swallowed and stayed in place. "Dinner's ready."

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I'll be there. I need to clean up first." She laid back on the bench and breathed out heavily.

"You'll be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "A full stomach helps alleviate the moon's influence. At least until nightfall."

Jack hummed and exited the gym quickly. He ascended the stairs and knocked on Tetra's door on the top floor.

"Come in."

He tentatively opened the door but didn't step inside. The arachne was lying backwards on a hammock of webbing and staring at the ceiling.

Jack cleared his throat. "Dinner's ready."

She blinked and turned her head at him. "Already? It's only been..." She turned her body over and dropped from the hammock. She looked toward a small digital clock atop a small bookshelf. "Oh...I lost track of time entirely."

She gasped suddenly and raced up to Jack. She crossed the distance so fast that he didn't even have time to react or even register panic at the sight of something moving that fast at him.

"Are you okay Jack?" She asked the same time he back-pedaled and threw up an arm.

"Ah!" He backed to the railing above the stairs. "Tetra what the hell?"

She examined him critically and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh good, you look fine." She faced him directly. "Sula hasn't..done anything to you right?"

Jack blinked a few times, and shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine. Tetra. She's kept herself occupied."

The arachne closed her eyes and breathed out. "That's a relief." Her expression fell a bit. "I'm sorry Jack. I should have paid more attention. I can't believe I forgot what day it was." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have left you while the full moon was affecting our echidna."

He held up a hand. "It's alright Tetra. Sula has a lot of self-control." She tilted her head. "I even had tea with her."

She blinked once. "You were alone with her?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, she almost got too aggressive but she held back."

Mild disbelief crossed the arachne's face and she lifted her hand from his shoulder and placed a knuckle on her chin. "You were alone in her room and you weren't harmed in the slightest." She hummed. "Maybe I didn't need to distract her."

Jack raised his head. "Was that what the balloons were about?"

She nodded. "Yes. It was last minute and kinda desperate but she seemed to accept that she needed something to occupy her till we take those sleeping pills."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, she told me about those. Reggie got you a bottle of them as well?"

"Yes." She said. "I was worried that we'd have to secure our rooms tonight or something, but Reginald provided us all with them."

"Sula said that they're made for each species. I assume yours is labeled arachne strength sleeping pills?"

"Yes actually." She cantered back into her room and retrieved her own bottle. "I've used these before. They are quite adequate."

"Cool." He nodded. "Hungry?"

She paused a moment. "Where is Sula now?"

"In the gym, tiring herself out." He replied. "She should be washing up for dinner soon."

Tetra sighed. "I don't like it. Leaving her alone."

Jack gave a her a skeptical glance. "You think she needs to be watched?"

She shook her head. "Not watched, more like...attended." She faced ahead unfocused. "Isolating her like she's different and dangerous doesn't help.

He lowered an eyebrow. "She went there on her own, to keep herself away from me..." He paused. "Okay I can see why that could be really bad."

"I have seen it." Tetra stated. Jack looked up at her. "A large breed arachne once stumbled on mine and mother's spot in the forest a few minutes before sundown some years ago." She explained.

"Her name was Haliet. She didn't want to be alone on a full moon night. Mother and I shared some food with her." Tetra glanced at him. "A full belly helps a lot, by the way. It keeps the instinct to hunt from getting out of control."

She closed her eyes briefly. "She'd been pounding on trees and trying to exhaust herself out. But some humans investigated the noise and she ran off rather than attack them, like her instincts told her to. She ran and ran till she discovered us." A beat passed as she remembered details. "She was ragged and bloody, her clothes were torn. She didn't even have the sense to weave herself new ones."

"We asked her why she was out in the forest instead of a cave or an abandoned building. She said she was traveling and was going to meet someone. But she didn't know the area and let herself get caught out in unfamiliar territory without a place to sleep safely."

Tetra stared ahead. "That night I heard a terrible scream. I woke up and saw mother and Haliet were at each other's throats."

"Jesus..." Jack breathed.

"If mother hadn't set a trap to slow her down we might have both been killed. If I hadn't gotten around and bound her, mother might have been torn to shreds." She breathed out slowly. "We left her there and fled. We kept running till we were across the border and well into the next country."

"Holy crap."

She shook her head. "We probably didn't have to run that far. But the sun hadn't risen yet and we were both terrified out of our minds."

She lifted her hands and studied her claws. "I remember the moon screaming in my blood. Urging me to eviscerate her before she could do the same to me. But mother was hurt." She closed her hands into fists. "I had to get her to safety, had to tend the wound somewhere she couldn't find us."

Jack stayed silent.

"Later we learned that Haliet was traveling with a small group of large breeds. She'd gotten separated and had to fend for herself." She sighed. "With no one else there to lend support, it was just her and the moon."

Jack let her story percolate through his mind. "So, being alone is actually more dangerous."

She nodded. "Yes." She held out one hand. "Letting the moon's influence build up without a counter-weight of some sort to balance it...well." She ran three claws along her chest diagonally from her left shoulder to her right hip. "Mother will have that scar for the rest of her life."

Jack didn't have any words. He could only imagine that a wound like she described could happen to her, to any of them.

"Wait a sec." He faced up to her. "Wouldn't you have shared a sleeping pill with her?"

Tetra shook her head. "Mother and I didn't have any at the time. We usually kept to ourselves and avoided human settlements on full moon nights." She gazed ahead unfocused. "We didn't see the need."

She shook her head and frowned. "I let myself get distracted by Kuro's wonderland." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you Jack, I will never allow myself to be in a position where I can't protect you when the moon is full."

He blinked and placed his hand on hers. He reached out with the other one and pulled at her shoulder. She leaned down and they kissed.

"Thank you Tetra."

She smirked lightly as their lips parted. He let his arms drop.

"But I have to ask...what about you?" He put as much concern into his tone as he could.

She sighed and closed her eyes briefly. "The moon doesn't affect me that much during the day." She opened her eyes. "And even if I didn't have these pills I do have a few tricks to stave off its influence after sundown."

Jack nodded. "Okay. You and Sula mentioned that a full stomach helps." He stated. "Shall we test that theory?"

The arachne snorted and bobbed her head. "Yes, lets."

Both descended the stairs to the ground floor and rounded the intersection to the hallway. As they passed the bathroom both heard the shower running.

Syleris and Dawn were both seated at the large table in the proper dining room where Jack had already laid out the plates and other utensils. They also had a small bottle by their plates.

Jack cocked his head and gave Dawn a curious look. "You need a sleeping pill too?"

She nodded. "Yep. Kuro gets antsy on full moon nights." She tapped the bottle with one finger. "These help her keep calm. Otherwise she gets ornery and kinda mean."

Jack hummed in thought as he proceeded to the kitchen. He retrieved the pots and pans one by one and placed them on the kitchen table.

"Okay. I got beef enchiladas, Southwestern chicken casserole, stir-fry and seasoned pork." Jack pointed out each dish. All of his girls, save one, sighted the entrees with something between hunger and lust. "I'm not a firm believer in ceremony." He gave the large dining hall a look-over. "Even for this room." He glanced back at his guests. "So. Dig in."

"Shouldn't we wait for Sula?" Syleris asked. Jack blinked and opened his mouth to form a reply.

"I'm here, I'm here." The lamia announced. She slithered in from the farther door and took a place by Syleris and opposite Tetra. A few drips of water flecked off her scales as she crossed the room. She'd apparently rushed drying herself off.

Her golden eyes scanned the table and her tongue flicked out. "Oh that smells great, Jack."

Normally her host would chastise her for getting the carpet under the table wet, but with night approaching he thought better of it. Instead he nodded at the new arrival. "Glad you could join us."

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair. Although Sula seemed to have more gusto than usual as she cut into her pork. In fact, as time passed Jack noticed that each of his girls were getting a little more animated, almost agitated.

He hoped that Tetra's assurance that he'd be kept safe and Sula's proclamation that he needn't worry was true. Still, he hadn't chosen the head of the table for himself just cause it was convenient or subtly reinforced his position as host. It was also the closest seat to the garage door and his car.

Jack had no illusions that he'd be able to outrun any of his guests save maybe Kuro. But he hoped that Tetra would honor her promise and buy him time while he escaped and called for help.

Despite the fact that they were very likely famous last words Jack asked: "Would anyone like anything else?"

One by one they shook their heads.

"Alright well, if it's all the same to you girls. I'd like you all to stay here while I get something."

All four traded looks of confusion and then turned to Jack as he left the room.

After a couple moments of awkward silence Syleris spoke up. "Um, is he coming back?"

For a second the moon's influence weighed on their vulnerability and they all shared the same thought. _He left me._

"Sorry that took so long." Jack reentered the dining room with a stack of colorful boxes in his arms. "I couldn't decide which game we should play so I brought all of them and figured we could vote." He set the stack on an empty corner and looked at his guests. "That sound alright to you girls?"

They each smiled. A little too brightly than he was expecting in fact. "That's sounds lovely Jack. Thank you." Tetra said.

"Okay, well." He picked up his plate and used silverware. "Let me clear the table, while you ladies discuss what you want to start playing."

Cleaning up was an easy effort as there were no leftovers to preserve for next time. He rinsed off the dishes and pots and stacked everything else in the dishwasher. By the time he returned to the dining room the girls had settled on a course of action but there was an issue.

"So. Picked something out?" He asked as he took his seat.

"Yeah." Syleris confirmed as she narrowed her eyes. "We wanna play Pandemic." She glanced over at her host. "But it says it's only for four players maximum."

"That's alright." Jack waved away her concern. "'I'll run the infection deck."

Sula was taken aback at his response. "You're not really going to play?"

He shrugged. "I'm a former GM." He flashed a toothy, predatory grin that could have belonged to the echidna or the arachne. "I sometimes enjoy watching my players struggle hopelessly against impossible odds."

Each of his monstergirls blinked. They all stared at him like he had suddenly grown horns and a tail and waved around a red trident.

"What's a GM?" Tetra asked.

Jack swallowed and composed his face. "A GM, or Game Master, is a narrator and facilitator of a tabletop role-playing game." Various degrees of confusion displayed on all their faces. They ranged from Tetra's mild blink to Syleris' full sideways head tilt.

"You girls ever heard of DnD?" He prompted.

Dawn's face relaxed. "Oh yeah, we have." The other three stared at her. "The GM is the guy behind the screen right?"

Jack shrugged one shoulder. "Or a girl, GM's don't have to be male."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you know what I mean."

Syleris raised a wing-hand. "I'm still confused on this. What does a GM do?"

Jack placed a finger on his chin and attempted to find an analogy that they would get. "Oh, you know your video games?" He thumbed toward the front room. She nodded wordlessly. "A GM is like the A.I. that controls the enemies and builds the environment."

"Oh." She retracted her head a bit. "That...sounds kinda complicated."

He chuckled. "It can be. But like any game there are tools that help the players experience what the game is trying convey to the players."

"Like what?" Sula asked.

"Well." He dipped his head. "A lot of game companies include tons of art in their sourcebooks that portray the peoples and environments they build. Then gamers create their own characters and stories. The GM takes those elements and crafts a hopefully memorably good experience."

"Huh." Sula tapped a claw on the table. "I think one of my newer husbands mentioned something like that. Can't remember which one."

"Wait, a lot of game companies?" Shock colored Dawn's question. "There's more than one?"

"Oh yeah." Jack nodded. "I've played a good number of them too." He ticked off fingers as he tried to recount all the systems he's played. "Shadowrun, Heroes, GURPS, FATE, Cyberpunk, Cypher, Pathfinder, D-Twenty modern, Star Wars and of course, the most popular one, DnD."

Each of the girls gave him a look of bewilderment. He hunched his shoulders and put his hands down. A little blush colored his cheeks. "I'm... kind of an RPG slut."

"What's DnD?" Tetra asked after a moment.

"Dungeons and Dragons." Jack defined.

"What's that one like?" The harpy asked.

"Well I think it's kinda lost a bit of popularity lately due to its historically unflattering portrayal of liminals." He qualified before continuing. "We didn't know any better at the the time but in DnD, most monsters..." He inclined his head at them. "at least when it first came out, were largely assumed to be naturally evil and would harm humans and the other 'civilized' races." He put his hands up for finger quotes.

Sula and Tetra narrowed their eyes a bit. Syleris seemed to have a more curious look. Dawn didn't react at all.

Jack held up his hands. "Believe me, we know better now." He blinked and glanced upward. "Or at least I hope we do, as far as tabletop gaming goes." He shook his head. "Anyways I haven't been doing that for while now so I don't know anything about any changes to the existing franchises or if the newest games take liminals into consideration." He shrugged. "They probably do, if for no other reason than to expand market share."

Tetra raised an eyebrow a degree.

Jack nodded his head. "Anyways. Me and my friends would play those games and have a great time." He smiled. "Pretending we were great warriors or wizards and protecting civilization from the encroaching darkness."

Sula narrowed her eyes skeptically. "How do you play those games?"

Jack glanced upward a brief moment to collect some thoughts and then faced back to her. "With dice and maps and models. Players record their characters on paper sheets and then act them out in the adventure."

"Act them out?" Syleris' voice raised a degree as she asked her question.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "Like this." He paused a moment to recall a few characters he'd made.

He stood up out of his chair and slouched over a bit. Jack let his face go slightly slack and almost let himself drool a bit. He plodded up to Dawn and held out his hand. She glanced at his outstretched appendage and then his face with a look of mild discomfort.

He grunted. "Mmm. My name Jorwsh." He slapped his other hand on his chest. "Jowrsh. Have ax." He stuck his hand closer to her chest. "Say hello Jowrsh."

The slim girl gingerly slipped her fingers around his hand and shook it. "Um..hello..Jowrsh."

The barbarian grunted again. "Hmm. Well met, girl with stick bones."

Her head rattled and she let go. Before Dawn could form a reply Jack crossed over toward Tetra.

"Of course there was.." He bowed low to the arachne. When he stood back up he made a fluttering gesture with one hand and offered his other toward her. He produced his smuggest smirk and assumed his best British accent. "Byronie Prichard Cyril Scriven Hawtry." He raised his chin proudly. "the Third."

Tetra looked completely disgusted and amused at the same time. Her mouth turned down like a frown but her eyes widened in interest. She took Jack's offered hand and shook it lightly.

The pompous prig brought her hand to his lips and kissed lightly. "May I say you look absolutely ravishing my lady." He stressed the 'r'. She snorted and smirked. He leaned a bit closer and lowered his eyes suggestively. "You know, my closest friends call me BP." He dropped her hand and stood straight to face the rest of the table. He spat out the next statement with undisguised disdain. "The rest of you lot can call me...Lord."

Before any girl could react Jack was off again. He rounded the table and approached the harpy. "G'day mate." He held up his hand. "Lionel Pike at your service." He tipped an imaginary hat with his finger. She shook her head and took his offered hand with a bewildered half-smile. "If ya need any critters or any rowdy rascals rounded up..." He stuck a thumb at his chest. "I'm your man." She blinked a few times and Jack dropped his hand.

He stepped up toward Sula. After an appraising glance he nodded firmly. "You look like you could bash some skulls in." He stated in a grizzled hero accent and held out his hand. "I need a partner to help me clean out a bandit's den. You in?"

She extended her hand and clasped his. "Y-yes. I could help."

The adventurer nodded firmly again. "Good. I'm Brocas Dale by the way. But you can call me Bro." He let her hand go. "There's a sack of gold for you and equal shares of whatever loot we find." He thumbed behind himself. "Meet me outside the tavern just before sunrise and then we'll get some justice for these poor people."

Jack glanced at them all and then returned to his seat. "Kinda like that." He stated.

Tetra started a slow clap and was joined by Sula and the other two moments later. Jack dipped his head and displayed an embarrassed grin. "Like I said, RPG slut."

Sula glanced around the table after the clapping died down. "I think I can speak for all of us Jack." He focused on her. "We'd like to play one of those games."

He nodded lightly. "Alright, I have a few of my old books still around but I'm going to look online and see if there are any good ones that have come out since." He pushed the Pandemic box forward and took the other two games off the table. "Until then, we got these."

Syleris looked down at the table then back up at him. "But you said you had your books."

Jack smirked. "Putting together a good campaign takes time. I only have so many hours in a day." She looked at him pensively. He held up a hand. "I can put something together if you all really want." Each of them nodded.

Jack breathed in. "Alrighty then. I'll do what I can."

He helped set up the board game and coached them through the basics. They picked a good team: medic, scientist, quarantine specialist...but to Jack's knowledge no one's ever beaten Pandemic on their first try.

"Well you managed to cure two of the viruses." He acknowledged as he picked the disease cubes off the table.

Tetra scrutinized the board with a piercing glare. "But we let the infections in Asia get out of control."

"Yeah." Syleris assented. "And we needed to build another research post out there. Too much time was wasted getting Sula back to Atlanta."

The lamia shrugged. "I wouldn't have enough cards for a cure if we did that." She cast an accusatory gaze at her host. "It seems we just got **unlucky** with our card draws."

Jack smirked innocently. "You girls can shuffle this time if you want."

"I think we will." Dawn said and picked up both decks. A slight blueish twinkle flashed from her eye.

Jack raised his hands and tried to look as guiltless as possible. Dawn thoroughly intermixed the cards and placed both decks into their proper position. Each player picked out their starting hand and Jack set the initial infections on the board.

He placed the last cube and looked up at his players. "So who's first?" Each of his guests were very still. He lost his little smile and glanced between all of them. "Girls?" They didn't reply.

"It's time." Tetra announced.

All four nodded and reached for their pill bottle. Almost in perfect unison they unscrewed the cap and shook out one pill each. They placed it in their mouths and swallowed.

Jack waited breathless, Tetra's story about Haliet played through his mind. His eyes darted between them, trying to pick up any indication that the pills hadn't taken effect, and that he was probably in immediate danger.

Sula snapped out of the 'daze' first.

"Ah, that's so much better." She closed her eyes and breathed out. The other three followed suit.

Jack let out the breath he was holding but kept his eyes open.

"It's alright Jack." Tetra opened her eyes and glanced at him. "I think we'll be fine." She nodded at his hands.

He blinked and looked down at them. He hadn't realized that he was gripping the table edge like a vise. As soon as he noticed he let go and started shaking his hands. "Uh right." He looked back up at them "You girls still good to play?"

A couple hours later...

"So I told Sula that we're going out again tomorrow."

"Mm. Where to?"

"A nature preserve." Jack lifted a finger. "I think it's called Copper Springs. My family used to take hikes in the woods out there."

The arachne at his side placed a finger near her chin. "A new forest that I can prey upon?" She flashed a grin. "You spoil me."

Her host rolled his eyes and grunted. "I'm not going to get everyone up early this time though." Tetra slighted her head to the side. "Sula's asked me twice now to start training with her. I'm going to spend the morning doing that and after lunch we'll take a field trip." He glanced up at her. "Sound good?"

Her face went neutral.

"Tetra?"

The arachne stared ahead. "I know I said that I didn't mind it earlier but...the more I think about it, the more I don't like the idea of you and her alone, doing something... " She tapped a claw against her thigh. "potentially dangerous."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. It kinda scares me too." He breathed out once. "She says that her tribe instructs their men in self-defense." He looked up at her. "and her people train themselves to hold back their strength." He glanced down. "And I promised myself I'd try to get in better shape for this entire homestay."

He shrugged. "Potential win in my book."

"I just..." She uttered. "I don't..."

"Tetra, please." He implored. "What is it?"

She pressed her lips firmly. "I don't want you getting hurt, while your training."

He smiled ruefully. "I'd point out at that that is the point of doing it." He looked up at her. "To help prevent or at least minimize things that might happen to me." She kept her worried expression. "But that's not really what you want to hear, is it?"

She nodded slowly.

Jack shrugged. "You could watch or join us?" He suggested. Her expression softened. "Plus," He raised a finger. "I don't think you've tried the equipment Reggie's crew brought in for you."

She blinked. "For me?" Her eyebrows dipped. "I wasn't aware there were arachne exercise equipment."

He shrugged again. "Neither did I, until a day or two ago." He nodded at her. "You should try it. See if you like it and give Reggie some feedback."

She casually looked up toward the ceiling. "I...just might."

A memory from earlier that day popped into his mind. Jack sighed. She glanced back at him. "What?"

"I," He started and frowned. "I wanna be sure you're not mad at Sula." She blinked. "You're not mad at Sula? Right?"

She stared at him a second. Then she smirked. "You think I'm jealous of her?"

He opened his mouth and raised a finger. "You...uh, seemed to be a bit jealous of Dawn and Kuro when we got back."

Tetra giggled. "I was just teasing Jack."

He blinked. "You..you were?"

She grinned devilishly. "'Mind games' remember?"

His whole face fell into a not-amused state. He clicked his tongue. Her grin shined.

Jack took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Alright missy." He narrowed his eyes. "I'll be watching you."

She chuckled. "Of course you will." She turned and cantered toward the stairs.

Jack pouted a moment as the trickster left the hallway. Then he turned around and opened his door. A cool breeze brushed against his face and he focused dead ahead.

"Why is my window open?"

Bare milliseconds ticked past his last word before something tight and thin wrapped around his ankles and arms. He tried to step back and cry out but a cloth suddenly wound tight around his mouth and more strings tugged him forward into the moonlit bedroom.

Sharp pain gouged on his shoulder and he let out a gagged yelp. Then gravity seemed to pull heavily on his knees and he felt himself falling forward. A net rose from the floor and prevented him from slamming into the ground. The pain in his shoulder subsided in moments and he tried to struggle out of the net. But he couldn't move.

In fact he couldn't feel anything. Not his arms against the net. Not his legs touching the floor. Nothing.

A smooth appendage wrapped around his torso and suddenly he was soaring. Whisked through his window and out into the night.

* * *

Tetra's keen hearing picked up a yelp from the hallway she just left. She pivoted back and rushed toward her host's room.

"Jack?" She called.

He didn't reply.

She surged ahead and barged through his already open door. She grunted with the effort as her abdomen caught on the narrow frame. She swore violently, tilted herself and slid past.

"Jack!"

The darkened room was empty save for her. She dashed and poked her head out into the night air. Panic and loss and anger compounded her moon addled conscience.

"JACK!"

 **A/N: Dun Dun DUUUNNNN!**


	20. Chapter 20 Moonside Chat

**I do not own Daily Life With Monster Girls.**

Chapter 20 Moonside chat.

"No no no no no no."

The distraught spider-woman thrashed around the room. Knocking around empty boxes and toppling a lamp.

"Where are you?" She bellowed at the night.

"HEY!"

The commanding shout drew Tetra's attention to the door. Sula stood there in a long blue night gown with her arms crossed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Jack's gone." The arachne hastily explained. "I can't find him."

Sula's eyes widened in shock and her arms dropped. "What?"

Tetra sneered. "Don't just stand there, help me." She turned back into the room and frantically scanned for any sign of him. "He was just here. I can smell it."

The echidna's tongue flicked out. "You're right. His scent is strong. And...something else."

Tetra whirled back to her housemate. "Something else. Like what?"

Sula didn't reply. She slithered in and looked up at the ceiling. She raised herself with her tail and plucked a thread from above the door frame.

She lowered back to a regular height and flipped on the room's light. She held up the piece of string and examined it. "This is arachne thread."

Tetra blinked rapidly. "That's not mine."

Sula flicked her tongue out again. "No it isn't." She darted her eyes to the window. She crossed over and reached out and plucked another thread from the underside of the frame. She held it up for her roommate to see.

"He's been taken." Tetra whispered.

The echidna nodded. "By another arachne it looks like."

Tetra's breath seized up. "On a full moon night. She'll kill him."

Sula faced the window again. "Not if we stop her." She waved forward. "I have her scent. C'mon."

Both alpha predators prepared to leap out the window when another voice interjected.

"Hey. What's going on?" Dawn asked.

Both whipped their heads back at the woman in the doorway.

"Jack's been taken." Tetra said.

A blueish glow flared in Dawn's eyes. "What? When?"

"Less then a minute ago." Sula supplied. "We have to go. I don't want to lose the scent."

"Wait!" Dawn jogged up to them. "Don't go without me."

Sula grimaced and faced Tetra. "Leave her. We're wasting time."

Tetra glanced between the two of them and made a hasty decision.

"Sula get going. We'll follow you." She waved a hand. The echidna hardly needed any encouragement as she flowed over the window frame to the ground below and darted across the lawn.

Tetra turned her abdomen to Dawn and thumbed at her back. "Hop on."

The slim girl approached as the arachne bent in her forelegs. She slid a leg over and hooked her arms around Tetra's ribs. "Umm. What if I fall off?"

"You won't." Tetra replied. She raised both arms and twirled her fingers around some thread and pulled it forward. A thin net wrapped around Dawn's back and tied around Tetra's waist.

"Ready?"

That was the only warning she gave before leaping out the window and onto the wall of the adjacent house.

"YEE-AAHHH!" Dawn screamed and clutched tighter.

The arachne ignored the extra pressure and scrambled up the siding and mounted the roof. She just caught sight of Sula's tail rounding a corner up the street. She gave chase.

 _Please be alive, Jack. Goddess, please be alive._

* * *

Jack had flown a couple times before. In a jet plane, in a comfortable seat.

What he was experiencing now wasn't really flying. But the loss of control as the world whipped by his head vaguely reminded him of a class trip to Washington D.C.

Except there was no funny attendant that joked about beating unruly students on his plane. No head phones to listen to music or a book to read as he hurtled through the air faster than he'd ever gone in his life.

No, this was fucking terrifying.

Whatever had grabbed him only held him by his waist with one arm. The webbing that bound him wasn't looped around the creature. The binding merely gagged him and kept his arms and legs shackled. They dangled from his body. Every time the creature leaped to a new rooftop he swore it was going to be the last time and it would lose its grip and he would plummet to the ground.

He tried to keep his arms and legs in close to prepare to roll each time they jumped, but his body refused to respond. He was totally numb. He couldn't feel the arm holding him, he couldn't feel the wind rush by his face. He could only feel his fear.

There was no telling how far or how long he'd been taken but at some point the creature jumped higher than it had previously done and Jack tried to assume a fetal position and closed his eyes.

When he didn't hit hard ground he peaked open one eye.

Wherever they were was dark. It smelled dusty and empty. What little moonlight got through the window they'd entered only shone on the dirty wooden floorboards.

A few boxes and dead leaves dotted the area and an arched ceiling high overhead allowed Jack to surmise he was in an abandoned building of some sort. Where...he hadn't a clue.

Jack noted that he was still breathing heavily through the gag. He only just realized that he'd been hyperventilating the entire trip. Sweat beaded around his brow.

The creature that had taken him stepped around and into view.

She had a very similar build to Tetra's but her carapace was dark silver. Her eight legs and pedipalps were banded with black stripes alternating from the 'hips' to the ends. She wore an unzipped black leather jacket and a gray t-shirt. A short gray sash covered her waist. Her hair was blue or blueish in the dim light and hung around her face. Her six red eyes regarded Jack passively.

"I suppose I should offer an apology for not introducing myself." Her voice had note of central American in it. "My name is Marian." She reached forward with a claw toward his face.

Jack's eyes widened in panic and he tried to back his head away but his body barely moved. Her claw lightly brushed his cheek and sliced the gag on his mouth. It fluttered off and landed softly by his thigh.

Marian withdrew her hand and folded her arms. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

Jack lifted his head a bit but he could only moan and maybe mumble a syllable.

She frowned. "Hmph. My venom." She looked him over. "I overestimated the dosage." She shrugged. "Ah well. Guess this will have to be a one sided conversation." She held out a hand. "I suppose you're wondering why I've abducted you."

Jack tried to nod but only managed to shake his head side to side a bit.

"You likely won't believe this but, I have just saved your life."

He blinked.

"It may not have been this night, or the next full moon, but eventually..." Her eyes hardened and her claws clenched. "The spawn of that vile wretch would have murdered you."

Confusion would have registered on his face. Instead his eyes just wavered a bit.

"She hasn't told you has she?" Marian continued. "Of course she wouldn't." She waved a hand flippantly. "It's not an easy thing to live with."

Jack sorely wanted to yell at her for playing the pronoun game but he only managed to gurgle something in his throat.

"I hope you appreciate this." Marian inclined her head. "I've given up my guest status to make sure you live tonight."

Jack sorely wanted to speak. To ask her what the hell she was talking about. He tried to gurgle out another response when something shiny flitted by the corner of his eye.

"The Exchange will not fully appreciate my reasons and Mr. Tucker will be..." She dipped her head and closed her eyes. "disappointed."

Jack saw the flitting again, just out of the corner of his other eye.

"But." Marian continued. "I have to make sure relations between humans and arachne are not completely destroyed because one-" She halted and spun around. "Who's there?"

Jack couldn't see anything around Marian's abdomen. He tried to lean his head over but still couldn't get the proper muscles to respond.

Suddenly a thick thread shot out of her spinneret and snagged Jack's chest. He was yanked forward and around her legs. She clutched one arm around his chest and held her other hand near his head, claws glistening in the moonlight.

"Show yourself. All of you!"

Jack had never been so happy (and kinda intimidated) at that moment, then when Tetra, Sula and Dawn stepped out from the shadows. All three were very, very pissed. If he were calmer (and not paralyzed) he might have made a Charlie Angel's reference.

"You!" Marian barked and glared at Tetra. "Come to collect your toy?"

"Let him go." Tetra growled.

Sula's eyes scanned Jack. "What did you do to him?"

Dawn pointed at his left side. "She bit him, see his shoulder."

Tetra's eyes inflamed. A cold rage threatened to spill out and consume the monster that held Jack. She leaned forward and raised her claws.

"Don't." Sula grabbed one of Tetra's arms. "She'll kill Jack."

"I'll kill him?" Marian's voice rose in pitch. " **I'll** kill him? You should worry about her doing the deed."

She pointed right at Tetra.

The lamia narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

" **I** was going to get this human away from her. So she **wouldn't** murder him." Marian spat.

Jack squinted skeptically.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "So you bit and abducted Jack?"

Her free hand clenched. "Better than leaving him to die." She glared straight at Tetra. "The moon is full. I had to keep her from killing this human."

"I would never harm Jack." Tetra snapped. "I have given my word to protect him."

Marian laughed. "Your word?" She mocked. "Your word!" Tetra glowered. Marian raised her hand in the air. "The oh so infallible word of an arachne." She cackled mirthlessly. "Means nothing from the daughter of a true monster."

Tetra's eyes narrowed. "Don't."

Marian glanced between the echidna and the yuki-onna. "She hasn't told any of you?" Their heads inclined and both glanced at Tetra briefly. "She hasn't told you what her mother did."

"Don't." Tetra stated.

"What's her mother have to do with this?" Sula asked.

Marian sneered. "Decades ago, on exactly a night like this. A young man lost his life." She stared straight at Tetra. "A young man that I'm sure received a similar promise. From a similar arachne."

"Don't. Not like this." Tetra almost pleaded.

"But," She ran a line along Jack's throat with her claw. "She broke that promise."

"What...?" Sula exhaled.

Sula and Dawn each turned to Tetra. They kept an eye on Marian, but their focus was split. Jack..didn't know what to think.

Tetra gritted her teeth and tears began streaming down. "That's not me."

Marian nodded. "No, it probably isn't." She tightened her grip on Jack. "But for the sake of all arachne, I can't risk you killing this human. Not when we are just starting to convince them to stop fearing us. We are moving into a peaceful future Tetra. If we are seen as killers, they'll turn on us. There will be war, and many will die."

Tetra jerked her arm sideways. "That won't happen! I won't allow it!"

Marian sighed. "Would that I could believe you." She shook her head. "But given your family history-"

"I am not my mother!"

Marian raised an eyebrow. "And if you never get this close to another human again, you may just prove that." She backed a step toward the window. "Meanwhile, I'm going to assure this human stays out of your web."

Tetra didn't respond. Jack tried to struggle out of Marian's grip, to no avail.

Sula moved forward brandishing her claws. "That human's name is Jack and you are not leaving with him."

Marian pivoted slightly to face the echidna. "You want him, come get him."

Sula gritted her teeth. With Marian's claws at Jack's throat she couldn't risk any move. Marian took another step back. With just one more she could dash out the window and attempt a getaway.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Both arachne, the lamia and Jack all focused on Dawn.

The slim blonde wearing pink slippers and light blue pajamas pointed straight at Marian. "I said: Who the **fuck** do you think you are?"

The arachne holding Jack blinked rapidly. "I.. beg your pardon?"

"Who are you to decide what happens to Jack?" Dawn's caustic tone could peel paint off a wall.

Marian gritted her teeth. "I'm trying to save this human-"

"FOR THE LAST TIME HIS NAME IS JACK!"

Marian blinked. Dawn took a step forward. "This whole time, you've been calling him 'this human' like he's not a person."

Marian frowned. "I know he's a person. Why do you think I decided to-"

"To override his free will by abducting and envenoming him?"

Marian scowled.

"You know he's a person and you don't care." Dawn accused. "The only thing about him that you're concerned about is that Jack is human and Tetra's host. Beyond that, he's just a faceless mannequin to you."

Marian opened her mouth to retort but Dawn cut her off.

"Of the two arachne in this room," She asked. "which one has assaulted a human tonight? Which one has kidnapped a human? Which one has directly harmed and bound a human?" Her finger never wavered. "Which one has **actually** jeopardized relations between their people and humans?" Dawn's eyes bore into Marian's. "You claim to act for the benefit of peaceful relations. Yet you're the one holding Jack as a shield against his friends."

Marian's jaw flexed around. "This wasn't supposed to go like this."

"Your intentions are immaterial!" Tetra bellowed. Marian's eyes darted to her. "Your actions will be the only thing people will see and judge." She raised a claw. "You know who taught me that?" Tetra asked. "My mother."

This time it was the other arachne that didn't have a response.

"You have broken the law and must face the consequences." Dawn stated. "Let him go."

Marian grimaced. She looked directly at Tetra a moment. "Do you love him?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes." Jack's eyes brightened with hope as his captor's grip loosened a bit.

Marian breathed out once. "I'm sure your mother said the same thing." She blinked a few times. "I let him go. You let me leave."

Dawn chopped her hand across the air. "No. You are not using Jack as a bargaining chip. If you actually cared about what happens between your people and humans you will surrender now."

Marian eyed Sula then Tetra. She drooped her shoulders and breathed out. "Fine." She held out Jack. Tetra dashed forward and snatched him.

"Jack. Jack? Talk to me."

He tried say something but the paralysis kept him from doing anything more than moan and gurgle. The desperate concern in her face made him really worry about his well-being. And...there was something else in her eyes. Something angry, feral.

"You feel it now? Don't you?" Marian asked. "The urge."

Tetra gnashed her teeth and held Jack tighter. "Shut up."

"You love him, but you'll kill him. You know that."

Dawn jerked a hand up in the air. "Gawd! Are you still going on about that."

Despite her roommate's protest, Tetra's instincts screamed to take him. Ravish him. Eat him. The moon thrummed in her head like a drum beat.

Tetra shut her eyes. "Sula."

Her friend slithered up to her. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take Jack." She held him out to her. "Take him away and get help."

"But what about-" Sula started to protest.

"Take him." She insisted. "Get him out of here."

The echidna set her face. "Alright." She cradled her hapless host. "It's alright Jack. I'm going to get you some help." He moaned something that might have been a thanks. Sula darted to a window and lifted it open with one arm.

She hesitated and turned back. "I see you near Jack ever again..." Marian stoically crossed her arms. "You are dead." The echidna promised.

Sula slipped over the window frame, stretched her whole tail out to its maximum length before dropping several feet to the concrete. She curled her body like a spring as she fell.

"Okay Jack." She grunted and looked around. She flicked out her tongue. "I'm not entirely sure where we are, but I'm going to head for home as best I can alright? I have an anti-venom kit back there."

"Okay." He groaned hoarsely.

She looked down at him. His eyes were closed but he was nodding his head. The venom had to be wearing off finally. There was something else though. She could smell something tangy and a bit rancid coming off him. His face was damp with sweat.

She knew from her studies on envenomations back on the island that his body was fighting the foreign material furiously. Which was causing him to start burning up. Her poikilothermic nature allowed her to gauge that his body temperature was several degrees higher than any healthy human's should be.

 _I have to get him help **now**. I shouldn't have left the house without my phone._

She flicked her tongue out again and picked up Tetra and Dawn's scent. But instead of following where it was strongest, she'd have to back-track a fading trail.

A hint of Dawn led straight toward the nearby road and Sula surged ahead. As soon as she started to cross it a bright light came on just to her right.

"Yah!" She was so startled she nearly dropped Jack.

* * *

"Well, now he really is as good as dead."

Tetra whirled from watching the window and glared pure vengeance at the other arachne. "You know nothing about Sula."

"Whatever." Marian shrugged. "I'll be leaving now."

"The hell you will." Tetra sneered.

Marian scoffed. "You sent away your echidna friend. I'm not afraid of you."

Tetra raised an eyebrow, then she smirked. "Kuro."

The slim blonde girl to Tetra's right closed her eyes and leaned her head back. A second later Kuro faced forward, blue eyes glowing dangerously. "Tetra."

Marian's entire body rattled. Her eyes enlarged in their sockets and she pointed at the Yuki-onna. "What...what the hell is that?" She faced Tetra. "What the hell did she just do?"

Tetra ignored her. "She can't be allowed to escape."

Kuro eyed her housemate. "You're certain about this?"

"She can't be allowed to escape!" She insisted.

Kuro let out a breath. "So be it."

Marian raised her arms and braced her legs for an attack. But Kuro didn't move. She seemed to not be doing anything.

Despite feeling the effects before and having advanced warning Tetra still shivered as the first wave of the freezing aura hit her. She did her best to block it out. Focusing on the bitch in front of her instead.

 _This is incredibly stupid._

Tetra's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists.

 _She hurt Jack. She's gonna pay._

Marian shivered and blinked as the cold air hit her. "What? What is...?" Her jaw fell open as she realized that the slim girl wasn't just some human with glowing eyes. "No. It can't-"

Tetra bolted forward and struck first. She buried her left fist straight into the other arachne's solar plexus. Marian's breath exploded out of her mouth and she doubled over. Tetra followed up with a right hook across the jaw.

Marian brought one of her pedipalps up and tried to nail her opponent between hers. Tetra anticipated that move and pivoted her body to catch the blow on her 'thigh'.

"Fucking bitch!" Marian screeched and lunged. She raised her four forward legs around Tetra's back. Tetra ducked and tackled, trying to knock her over.

Tetra raised her legs and caught on Marian's, unbalancing her for a moment. Tetra took advantage and clamped her pedipalps around her opponent's and pulled down. Marian swiped with her left hand and barely grazed Tetra's temple. Bits of blood flecked into one her upper eyes.

Tetra ducked and grasped Marian's left wrist with her right hand and attempted to seize the other but missed. Marian swiped with her right hand and raked her claws along Tetra's cheek and jaw.

"Gah!" Tetra thrust her left arm forward and pinned Marian's bicep against her chest.

"Kuro!" She cried out.

The yuki-onna stepped forward. The freezing aura intensified and Tetra could feel her strength sapping as the heat from her body dissipated.

"No. No you bitch." Marian's voice lost volume as the cold robbed her resolve. Both arachne collapsed and lay in a heap of tangled legs.

Tetra's last sight was of Marian clawing toward the window. Then blackness stripped her of all sense.

* * *

Agent Halia soared low over the industrial park. She kept her speed as low as possible to catch any sign of multiple runaway liminals that were reported tonight. Her large wings flared out against the air and her talons gleamed in the dim light.

Although the moon's constant drone buzzed in her heart, the pill she took earlier and the intense training MON put all their recruits through allowed her to stave it off and focus on her mission.

Loud shouting drew her attention ahead of her and she aimed for an open window on the top floor of an abandoned workshop. She could just make out some violent motion just inside. As she drew her wings up to alight on the open window two figures collapsed on the floor and a third rushed toward them.

"MON agents. Freeze." She commanded.

The blonde girl wearing pajamas raised her glowing crying eyes. "Please! My body doesn't make heat. Please help! She needs to get warm."

Halia shook her head and shivered as her body attempted to ward off the sudden and severe cold that pervaded the entire room.

"What happened here? Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm Dawn and Tetra needs help now. Please!"

Halia scrutinized the two bodies on the floor. She noted the bloody claws on one of the arachne and the bloodied face of the other.

She keyed her radio. "I need warm blankets and medical attention for two arachne at my location now."

Kuro raised her head and glanced at the other spider-woman. Like she'd forgotten she was there. She faced back to Halia, rage blazing in her light blue eyes. "Fuck that bitch! She hurt Jack. Let her die."

The agent paused and keyed her radio again. "Repeat. I need medical attention for two arachne at my location now."

She stepped down from the window and wrapped her wings around the darker arachne. "Alright Tetra. Come on. Come back to us."

* * *

Sula squinted against the light and almost raised her arm to block it out. But she remembered she was carrying Jack and held tighter.

"Sula! This is Agent Magnus." An amplified voice boomed from behind the light. "Let him down and back away."

"He needs help. He's been bit and he's burning up." Sula countered. "Please."

"Set him on the ground and back away Sula." Magnus commanded. "Do it now. I don't have patience for games tonight."

"I'm not-" She protested then clamped her mouth shut. She glanced down at Jack. His eyes were closed but his mouth was moving.

She leaned in to try to catch what he was trying to tell her.

"'s okay. It's alright." He stated weakly.

Tears shed from her eyes and she hugged him close one last time. "Okay Jack."

She leaned down and set him on the road and reverse-slithered a foot or two. Three humans males in khaki uniforms and dark pants approached from the light.

Two of them laid down a stretcher next to Jack. The third kept an eye on Sula and a hand near a holster.

"He's been bit by an arachne." She stated.

"How long ago?" The third human asked.

Sula shut her eyes and tried to recall the time between leaving the house and carrying Jack out of the building. "Um...less than an hour, maybe thirty minutes."

"Was it Tetra?" He asked.

Sula shook her head. "No. She.." Her eyes hardened. "She had a silver carapace, blue hair. And her legs were striped."

One of the men attending Jack glanced up. "That sounds like Marian sir."

He glanced down at his patient then back to Sula. "You're certain it wasn't Tetra?"

The lamia nodded confidently. "Positive."

The other two humans hefted Jack onto the stretcher and hauled him up.

She reached out. "Please. Please take care of him."

The third human nodded and turned away. "We'll do our best ma'am." He followed the other two at a jog and called out ahead of him. "Do we have Marian's antidote?"

"Please take care of him." Sula cried as Jack was taken away into the light. "I can't lose him." She hugged herself as the coolness of the night set upon her. "He's the only host I have."

Her breath caught as a realization struck her.

"And..."

 _Oh no._

"I love him." She whispered.

The confession smashed through her thought-process like a meteor. The moon pulsated in her heart and her head. Guilt, relief, rage, excitement and confusion all swirled in her chest like a kaleidoscopic whirlpool.

Most of the lights cut out and Sula blinked several times to adjust to the darkness. She rattled her head and tried to refocus. She tried to shunt the sudden onset of emotions aside and looked back up.

Several police cars and a huge box van with the letters M.O.N. stenciled on the side blocked the entire street. Several officers were deployed and she recognized most of the members of MON mixed among them.

Agent Magnus approached from the line and laid a hand lightly on the lamia's shoulder. "I know he is Sula. I know."

She holstered her pistol and dropped her hand. "Now, can you tell me what the hell happened tonight?"

 **A/N: Oh these big emotional reveals are too fun.**

 **Also some heavy arachne on arachne action.**

 **Hope you readers are liking it too.**

 **As always, please, comment and review.**


	21. Chapter 21 Recovery

**I do not own Everyday Life With Monster Girls.**

Chapter 21: Recovery.

Jack woke up in stages.

He could feel his conscious thoughts pushing against a barrier. Trying to form coherency, trying to interpret what his senses were telling his brain.

The effort would exhaust him and he'd collapse back into the dark.

Then his mind would push again and attain a little more ground. A little more light shone into his world.

He could see others, vague shapes hovering over him, around him. He tried to focus but it was like trying to hear a concert through a brick wall. He knew there was music on the other side but he couldn't breach whatever was keeping it out.

Then he was awake. Blinking and staring at a blank off-white ceiling.

"Hey. You with us now?"

Jack recognized that voice. He hadn't heard it in person in months. He leaned forward on the bed and took stock of the young man sitting in a chair by the window.

He was thin and fairly muscular. Jack knew that was because of the years of track he'd ran while in high school. He'd kept up a running regimen even after college.

He wore a solid blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His face was fairly handsome (though Jack had never admitted that, and never will.) His dark hair was cropped at the sides but stood up in the front like a boy band performer's. His light brown eyes also held a modicum of care and kindness and a little bit of adventure. He sported a fine soul patch and thin goatee. He was holding an open copy of Watership Down. He wasn't wearing his ring.

"Isaac?"

"Hey bro." He closed the book and stood up. "Did you see Mom and Dad?"

Jack rattled his head. "Did I..? No ..no." He closed his eyes firmly for a moment. "Wait a minute." His eyes shot back open. "What happened? Was I really that bad?"

He shrugged. "Kinda." He smirked. "I'm testing a bad theory that Matt wanted to try and pitch a script for."

Jack gave a rueful snicker and lowered one eyebrow. "Let me guess, the Ghost Family Keysman."

Isaac raised his eyes and rubbed his chin. "Not a bad title." He grinned and glanced down. "Mind if we use that?"

Jack lifted a finger. "I want royalties."

Isaac squinted at him a moment. Jack narrowed his eyes back. Tense silence pervaded the room.

"Ba ahahaha." They both burst out laughing.

"Hehe. Oh damn it's good to see you man."

Isaac nodded. "Good to see you too."

"Hoo..so is Matt around?" Jack craned his neck about. To his mild surprise he was home in his bedroom. Something about that nagged at the back of his mind.

Isaac shook his head. "Only one of us could get away. You know how entertainment execs are." He waved a hand dismissively. "Love making the most cheerful hopeful forgiving marketable tripe, but inside they're heartless tyrants that should feature as the big bad in some adventure tale."

Jack snickered. "And get impaled on one their own spikes at the end right?"

"I never sent you a copy of that script." Isaac lowered an eyebrow conspiratorially. "Who's your source?"

Jack stuck his chin out dramatically. "It was...your brother!"

Isaac stepped back and flourished a hand over his chest in shock. "No it can't be. Betrayed by my brother for my...other brother."

Jack held out his hand. "Isaac, Matt knows your creative potential. He knows you can write better than him."

Isaac frowned and shook his head in denial. "No. It's not true. He wouldn't betray me. Not to you."

Jack inclined his head. "Search your feelings you **know** it to be true."

Isaac did his best to channel Mark Hamill. "Nooooo, Nooooo!"

"Isaac, we can destroy bad cinema. Bring quality entertainment to the world." Jack implored with his hand. "Join me, and we can rule Hollywood as Brother and Bro."

Isaac gritted his teeth. "I'll never join you."

Jack breathed in and out slowly. Mechanically. "If you only knew the **power** of the dark side." He clenched his hand into a fist.

The door clacked and swung open. Syleris stepped in with a tray of food. "Jack you're awake." Her brightened face shifted to weirded out confusion. "What are you two doing?"

The brothers started giggling at being caught.

Jack waved a hand. "Hehe. It's nothing Syleris. Just dorks being dorks."

She stood there a moment. "Oookay."

Isaac nodded at the newcomer and returned to his seat.

"So. You two have met?" Jack asked.

Isaac raised his head at her a moment. "Uh huh." He retrieved his book.

"Yep." Syleris quipped and placed the tray on a bedside table. "He's cool."

Jack snorted and surveyed the meal. His stomach groaned softly and he was going to comment when another thought dawned on him. "Huh."

Syleris tilted her head. "What's up Jack?"

He picked up a spoon and dug it into an unmarked jello cup. "I just realized that you two have a couple things in common."

Isaac raised his head. "How so?"

Jack scooped a chunk of the surprisingly not bland gelatin into his mouth and swallowed it. "Well, you both like to read." He held up his spoon. "And you both like to run."

"Really?" Syleris' eyes lit up and she regarded Jack's brother. "Perhaps you'd like to go for a race while you're here." She produced a confident grin.

Isaac gave her a once over. "Yeah sure, we'll race." Jack and Syleris both perked up. "If I get to use my bicycle."

Jack snorted but Syleris leaned forward. "Challenge accepted."

Isaac blinked several times. "Wait..you're serious."

Jack giggled. "Don't underestimate my girls' capabilities man. She'll crush you."

Isaac blinked again. "Um, maybe some other time."

Syleris grinned wider. "Suit yourself." She glanced down at Jack and her grin started to fade. "Um..speaking of us girls..." Jack looked up at her as he sipped on a water bottle.

"Actually, yeah. Where are the others?" He asked.

She swallowed. "Can I talk to you privately about that?"

Jack blinked and glanced over at his brother. "Uh yeah. Sure, if you want."

Isaac stood back up and crossed the room. He nodded as he opened the door. "Good to see you back with us Jack."

"Good to be back." He acknowledged and focused on the unsettled looking harpy. "Syleris? Something wrong?"

She looked over her shoulder to make sure they were alone. Then she dove onto the bed and embraced him with her wings.

"Oh Jack, I'm so sorry I wasn't there." She bawled. "You needed me and I was asleep and I didn't even know. And I wanted to help, but they already caught the creep that took you and they brought you back here and I was just-" She sniffed.

"Hey hey. Hold on there." Jack tried to reassure her and patted her back.. "It's alright, Syleris. I'll be fine see?" He lifted the spoon that she almost knocked out of his hand.

She sniffed again. "You aren't..mad at us?"

Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion. "No. I'm not mad at any of you." He blinked a couple times and thought back to that night. "I'm... still kinda freaked out..." He paused as more details began to fill in his memory. "Okay, a lot of freaked out." He stared ahead at the wall unfocused. She clutched him tighter.

"Very...freaked out." He put down his spoon and slipped his hand under his shirt collar. Two patches of gauze were taped on his shoulder. The pain was gone but he could still remember feeling something sharp gouging into his flesh. "Yeah, this is gonna take me a while to process."

She unburied her face from his chest and looked at him with teary eyes. He smiled a bit and wiped them off with his thumb. "But I'm glad I have good friends like you looking after me."

She smiled back. "I'm so glad to hear that from you." She glanced down. "I overheard one of the agents say that, most hosts try to get out of the program when something like this happens to them."

Jack hummed. "Yeah I can see that." He nodded lightly. "But I'm not dropping the program, Syleris." Her face brightened up. "I won't leave you, so long as you don't leave me. Okay?"

She smiled a little more. "Yeah. I can do that." She stood back up and wiped her face dry.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

She brushed off her tears and held up a wing-hand "Tetra's still recovering upstairs and-"

Jack leaned forward suddenly. "Wait she's sick? How'd she get sick?"

Syleris rolled her eyes. "She went all 'hero of justice' on the creep that took you."

Jack cocked his head. "Tetra fought her? Wasn't she going to...?" He narrowed his eyes. "Turn herself in?"

The harpy shrugged. "That creep changed her mind. Or she lied."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Did she bite Tetra too?"

"No." Syleris shook her head. "Tetra told Kuro to use her freeze aura on both of them while they fought."

He choked in disbelief. "Th-that's crazy! She could've died." He looked down at his lap. "And Kuro would've blamed herself for the rest of her life." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "What the hell was she thinking?"

"I'm pretty sure 'thinking' wasn't part of the process." Syleris noted. "She asked Kuro about why she remembered feeling cold."

"She's talking? She's awake?" He started to get out of the bed. Syleris stepped forward and firmly placed her wing-hands on his shoulders.

"Stay here Jack. She's sleeping now." The harpy explained. "She got a wicked case of hypothermia and possibly an infection." Jack struggled against her pin but couldn't make any headway against her strength.

"Stay here Jack." She implored. "Professor Holden says he's done everything he can for her already."

He grimaced and made one more futile attempt. She inclined her head and gave him a serious look.

Exhaustion started to set in again and he closed his eyes. He breathed out slowly and leaned back onto the pillow. "Okay, okay."

She held her arms there a moment more and then dropped them. "Believe me Jack, I know you want to help." She placed a wing-hand on her chest. "I'm the wannabe medical student and I only understood half the lingo he used." She shook her head. "I'm not nearly confident enough to treat her with my half knowledge." She pointed right at him. "Can **you** really say you can help her right now?"

He shook his head slowly. "No." He raised his hand to his brow and wiped away some dampness. "Oi. I'm.." He shook his head. "kinda tired already."

The harpy nodded. "That'll happen for at least a little while more." Jack looked at her intently. "Your body is still unbalanced from the venom. And the antivenom treatments aren't exactly pleasant either." He lowered his eyebrows and stared at the foot of his bed unfocused.

"Stay here Jack. Rest up." She folded her arms. "That's the best thing you can do for her right now."

He took a heavy breath and let it out. "How's Dawn and Kuro?"

Her eyes fell. "Dawn's not handling it well."

Jack twitched an eyebrow. "Handling what well?"

Syleris pressed her lips together. "What she almost did to Tetra."

"Oh." Jack blinked. "Yeah."

Syleris shook her head. "I'll try to drag them away from Tetra's door and make them come see you. Ask her about that yourself."

He nodded. "Alright, umm...how's Sula?"

The harpy frowned. "She's...I don't know what's up with her. She's all mopey and weird." She glanced around. "Don't tell anybody else this but...I think she left the house a few times without letting any of the agency folks know."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "That... is weird." He shook his head, "Why would she risk getting into that kind of trouble?"

She shrugged.

"If you see her," Jack asked. "tell her I want to talk to her too okay?" The harpy nodded. "Is Isaac still out there?"

She smirked. "Probably." She turned toward the door. "I'll let him in and go find Dawn and Sula." She raised a wing-hand. "Oh and Professor Holden will want to know that you're awake. I'll give him a call."

He smiled. "Thanks Syleris." She nodded and left the room.

Isaac reentered and passed by Jack's dresser. He carefully picked up the family photograph and examined it a moment. "Found it, huh?"

Jack shook his head lightly. "Not me, but the crew that...that." He trailed off.

Isaac returned to his seat."So." He lifted his head at Jack. "When did you join the Exchange, and why didn't you tell us about the house?"

He dipped his head. "That's a long story."

Isaac folded his arms and crossed a foot over his knee. "I didn't get a return flight ticket yet."

Jack sighed and started from the beginning. "Remember that werewolf I told you about, at the place I used to work at?"

* * *

Dawn's eyes were dull as she entered the room. She only opened the door part-way. She could only manage to do that much.

The harpy sighed and pushed it open the rest of the way and gave her a little nudge.

"C'mon." Syleris coaxed. "I didn't drag you down here just to wimp out now."

Dawn plodded into the room and stood there staring at the ground.

"I'll leave you two be." An unfamiliar voice said from right ahead of her.

She blinked and looked up. A thin young man in a blue t-shirt and jeans got up from his chair. He nodded at Dawn as he passed her and went out the door.

"Sure you don't wanna race?" Syleris asked him slyly. "I'll give you a five second head start." The door closed on whatever response he was going to give. Dawn just stared ahead.

Jack didn't say anything. He got up from the bed, approached and hugged her. She stiffened and frowned, but didn't try to get out.

"Dawn, Kuro." He whispered. "Thank you. Thank you for coming after me."

She shut her eyes tight. "You... probably shouldn't."

"And why shouldn't I?"

She gritted her teeth. "Because...because..." Something wet ran down her cheeks. She shook her head. "I..almost...I almost ki-"

Jack hugged her tighter. "Hey, hey no." He patted her back. "Don't dwell on that. Don't think about it." He stepped back once and faced her.

She sniffed. "But Jack. I was so... so angry." She clenched her hands.

"Hey," He inclined his head. "Anger isn't a bad thing."

She blinked a few times. "It isn't?"

He placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear. "No." He shook his head. "Anger is just an emotion, like any other." He dipped his head a degree. "It's what you do with it that's important."

 _ **I told you.**_

Dawn frowned and made a fist again. "But I...I."

"I know Dawn." He said quietly. "Syleris told me."

She shook her head. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have-"

 _ **We both did it.**_

She shut her eyes.

"Dawn." Jack leaned back and sat on his bed. "I don't know what to tell you to make you feel better." He snorted. "Actually it's kind of a good thing that you don't."

She rattled her head and looked at him confused. "Huh?"

He chuckled and held up a hand. "Well if you felt nothing, or gods..happy about it, I would be very worried." He smiled. "But you don't." He nodded at her. "And that tells me, that you're not a bad person."

She sucked in a breath through her nose and let it out.

 _Alright. I'll try to stop crying._

 _ **Want to swap now?**_

She took another slow breath.

 _Yes._

The conversion took slightly longer than usual. Dawn might not have admitted it, but she felt afraid to let go. To risk letting Kuro out again. To risk...

The switch completed and Dawn was no longer in control.

 _I'm sorry._

 _ **It's alright child. I'm not upset.**_

"Hello Kuro." Jack greeted.

"Hello Jack." She nodded. "It is good to see you well."

He nodded back. "Well enough." He paused a moment. His head dipped kinda low and his eyes fluttered.

Kuro raised an arm forward in alarm. "Jack!"

He stopped himself and gripped the bed. He rattled his head a second and then leaned back. "Okay." He exhaled. "Maybe not so well."

Kuro put a hand on his shoulder. "Lie down Jack."

He put a hand on his forehead. "Yeah, yeah." He pushed himself back on the bed and reclined. He stared at the ceiling a few moments.

"I feel kinda awkward asking this but...will Dawn be alright?"

Kuro smirked. "I believe so." She glanced down. "She's never seen me...in action."

Jack tilted his head down. "I can't imagine."

She prodded at him with her forehead. "I could help with that."

Jack closed his eyes and snorted. "Yeah, no thanks."

Kuro let her smile slip away and her eyes drooped toward the floor. "All jesting aside Jack...I can't quite believe I did what I did. Tetra's request notwithstanding."

"I think you'll have to settle that with her." He commented. And then turned his head. "How is she?"

"In and out of consciousness. Her memory's a little fuzzy as well." Kuro reported. "That professor Holden is confident she'll recover and her face shouldn't sport too nasty a scar."

Jack blinked and leaned forward. "Scar? What scar?"

Kuro grimaced and closed her eyes. "Before I..subdued them, they fought." She glanced up at Jack. "Marian used her claws."

Jack's expression tightened. "How..how bad was it?"

"Could have been worse." She dipped her head. "MON arrived and got her warmed up and tended to in a few minutes."

Jack took that in and stared back at the ceiling for half a minute. "Why did this even happen?"

Kuro glowered. "I think **you** need to ask Tetra that."

A knock on the door interrupted whatever he was going to ask next.

Jack cleared his throat. "Come in."

Agent Smythe stepped through the doorway. He regarded host and guest for a moment. "How are you feeling Mr. Keysman?"

He took a moment to evaluate that question. "Physically? Tired. Emotionally...?" He faced the far wall unfocused. "Confused."

Smythe nodded sagely. "About what I expected."

Jack glanced back over at him. "What was she even trying to accomplish? It didn't make sense."

Smythe held up a hand and retrieved a small electronic device with his other out of his suit pocket. "Why don't you start at the beginning Mr. Keysman." He set the small black device on the small table by the bed and pressed a red button.

The agent cocked his head at Kuro. "If you could give your host and myself some privacy miss Kuro."

She closed her eyes and nodded. Jack started to recall the end of the dinner from the other night as she exited the room.

* * *

"Are you certain about this?"

Sula kept her eyes closed and spoke into the receiver end of her smartphone.

"No Mama. I don't know. I don't know what I should do."

A pause.

"Have you told your host any of this?"

She sniffed. "I think he's still sleeping."

The woman half a planet away sighed. "Sula dear. Don't decide anything like this without thinking about it first. You don't want to do something you'll regret."

She gritted her teeth. "That's the thing Mama. I think I'll regret whatever decision I make. I... I don't want to leave and I don't want to wait around forever for a host again but I-."

"Sula...listen." Mama Daphne compelled. The lamia sniffed and clamped her mouth shut.

"Whatever you decide dear, we'll always love you."

Sula clenched her eyes. She took a slow breath. "I know that mama."

"We miss you Sula. We all miss you."

She nodded. "Uh huh."

"And it's not the end of the world if you fall in love with another man."

Her eyes shot open. "But how can I do that?" She almost screeched. "How can I do that to Yatsudo and John and Joseph and-

"Sula!" The voice on the other end commanded.

She grimaced as a tear ran down her cheek. "I love them too."

"That's the beauty of our tribe dear." Daphne stated. "We echidnas are so powerful and dangerous that only the most perceptive and kind men would see past all that and love us anyways."

Sula blinked a couple times. "I don't...what does that..?"

Daphne sighed. "What I mean, is that they knew this would happen."

She blinked rapidly. "Wh-what?"

"When you announced you wanted to leave and join the other humans exchange program, we discussed what that would actually entail." She explained. "What traits the man who would be your host would have."

"I..I still don't." Sula stammered.

"Your host would **have** to be almost exactly like our husbands, dear. Don't you see that?"

She almost dropped the phone. Her eyes widened and her breath caught.

How had she not seen it before? Jack's kindness, patience, generosity and compassion were almost exactly like her husbands. There they all were. All the things that she loved about her husbands, Jack, to some degree, possessed as well.

"Mama I..." She whispered.

"We were disappointed when you couldn't get a host right away dear," Daphne explained. "but not at all surprised." A beat. "We were afraid that you wouldn't find anyone to host you at all. That you'd return home bitter and angry. That you would give up on your dreams."

Sula shook her head. "But if you were afraid of that then why...?"

"We let you go Sula, because **you** were always the most sure of yourself. The one daughter of ours that knew exactly what she wanted and possessed the will to achieve it. The daughter that wanted adventure, that wanted to travel and see things her tribe had never seen before."

"Oh, mama..."

"And the Exchange was the best chance for you." Sula picked up more than a hint of bittersweet happiness from the other end. "Don't you see? We let you go, knowing that you might fall in love with another man, knowing that you'd be gone for months or even years, knowing that you might return home changed, **because** we love you."

Sula practically collapsed on herself. Her coiled tail just barely supported her torso.

"Oh goddess, I wish I could be there with you right now, dear." Daphne whimpered. "I wish I could hold you right now."

"Mama." Sula blubbered into the phone. "I love you mama, I love you all."

Mama Daphne sniffed. "I know dear, I know you do."

"Mama?"

Daphne swallowed "Yes dear?"

"Can I talk to...is anyone there with you?"

"Yes. Of course dear."

Sula heard some shuffling and someone else's muffled voice on the other end. Then abruptly:

"Sulie?"

With one word Joseph conveyed longing, loss, happiness, just about all the emotions that might be appropriate for a conversation like this.

Her breath caught and tears started streaming again.

"Sulie? You there?"

"Y-yes." She managed between sobs. "I'm here."

"Sulie. I love you. We all love you."

Her whole body wracked with her crying.

"We love you Sula!" Another voice shouted above the phone. "We love you Sula!" Another one said. And another, and another.

She recognized her 'favorite' husbands voices. The one's she spent the most time with. That she shared her most intimate thoughts and desires with.

"I-I-I m-miss you all so m-much." She blubbered again.

"And we miss you Sulie." Joseph's calm confidence, even a world away, helped ease her heart and mind. Much like Jack's did, that other night in the gym.

"We'll always love you Sulie. We are not jealous. That's not how we work." A beat. "This Jack sounds like a great guy Sulie. We're happy that you found someone over there."

"R-really? You're not angry that I-I.."

"Sulie, your mothers' greatest fear was that no one would take you in. But we knew better. We knew that someone would see you as the beautiful woman **we** see you as."

"Joey..."

"Please Sulie. Let this Jack take you wherever you want to go. See the world with him like you wanted."

She pressed her lips together. "I will Joey. Thank you."

"And when you can. Please come home and bring Jack. We'd all like to meet him. To meet the man that you risked yourself for."

She nodded. "Uh huh. I can do that."

The shuffling sound of a phone changing hands prefaced Daphne's return.

"Sula dear?"

The lamia took a contented breath. "I'm here mama."

"Feel like your going to stay now? That you'll tell him how you feel?"

She nodded. "Yes mama." She smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Good. Talk to you later dear."

The call disconnected and Sula pocketed her phone.

"Okay." She breathed. The lamia took a minute to calm herself and attempt to dry off her t-shirt. She opened the door to one of the spare rooms and entered the hallway.

"There you are." Syleris appeared right at her side. "I've been looking all over for you." The harpy glared at her housemate.

"Oh. Sorry." Sula stated. "I had a lot on my mind and I...needed to be alone for a bit."

Syleris frowned. "Well next time tell someone that you wanna duck out." She held a severe gaze. "I was about to tell agent Smythe that you might have left the house."

Sula sucked in a sharp breath. "I-I wasn't gone that long."

The harpy shook her head. "Whatever." She motioned down the hall with her wing. "Come on. Jack's up and he wants to talk to you."

The lamia's face brightened. "He is? Oh that's great."

Syleris gave her an odd look. "You seem to be doing better."

Sula closed her eyes and dipped her head a bit. "Yeah I...had a lot to think about." She lifted her head and faced forward confidently. "But now I know what I should do."

The harpy raised an eyebrow. "I think he just wants to thank you." She examined her housemate up and down. "If your going to do something else better keep it short."

Sula blinked a couple times. "What, why? You said he's awake."

The harpy raised a wing hand. "Yeah, he is now." She motioned her thumb as she made her next point. "That venom's out of his system, but he's gonna need to rest some more before he's a hundred percent."

Sula dipped her head. "Oh, right." She knew that from her studies. How could she forget?

"Humans don't just shake off that much crap and bounce back." The medical student explained. "From what I've been able to glean from Professor Holden, it seems that the antivenom treatments did their work but it drained a lot of energy."

"Right." Sula dropped her chin a bit. "I suppose...I can wait."

The harpy narrowed her eyes. "Wait for what?"

She shook her head. "Nevermind." The lamia slithered forward and approached the stairs.

* * *

"...and then I woke up here." Jack finished.

Agent Smythe scribbled more details on a large legal pad. "I see."

The agent continued making notes while Jack laid there. He stared at the ceiling and tried to think of anything he might have missed in his account.

"Alright, Mr. Keysman you've been patient and very cooperative." Smythe dotted a last sentence he wrote with a period and placed the pad on the table. "You may ask your questions..." He reached over to the black device and clicked off its recording function. "..now."

"First.." Jack turned his head toward him. "How long was I out?"

"A full day and this morning." Smythe answered. "Most arachne venom types are not lethal on their own. But you were subjected to a massive amount." He leaned forward and placed his hands together. "From what Professor Holden could tell, your body's immune system did it's job. But in doing so burned off more than an average amount of calories." He glanced down at the floor. "When our paramedics picked you up, you had a temperature of one hundred and five."

"Oh, damn." Jack breathed.

"Fortunately for you," He continued. "they had the correct antidote in the ambulance."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Is there something special about M-Marian's?"

Smythe noted his hesitation to use his abductor's name but didn't comment. "Arachne venom tends to vary between each subspecies." He explained. "but there are exceptions. Depending on the region they originate from some arachne might have traits that are closer to a separate subspecies than what's commonly found among their own." He lifted a finger. "In Marian's case, her venom behaves closer to a typical large breed arachne's paralytic venom."

Jack nodded lightly. "And that put me out for a day and a half..." He mused. "Who's been taking care of the girls?" He took in a sharp breath. "Oh and they left the house without me." He blurted.

Smythe smirked. "They are more than capable of feeding and clothing themselves Mr. Keysman." He shifted his legs and adjusted his seating. "As for leaving the house..." He inclined his head. "They responded to an emergency involving their host and did their best to...stay within your proximity."

Jack thought about the specific wording for a moment and then snorted. "You mean that, since they came after me they actually were within the law the whole time?"

Smythe nodded lightly. "As long as give your permission."

Jack blinked.

"Do you give your homestays permission to leave the house to accompany you two nights ago?"

Jack tilted his head. "Um...yes."

Smythe grinned satisfactorily. "Excellent."

Jack rattled his head. "I...wait. I can just give my permission ex post facto and.." He made an exploding gesture with his hand. "poof, no violation occurred."

Smythe tilted his head side to side. "I hadn't filed the reports on their infractions yet." He smirked again. "The current situation has monopolized my work-time." He rubbed a finger on his chin. "I might make a game of destroying those inaccurate reports."

Jack snorted again. Then he dipped his head in thought for a moment.

"But if I've been out..." He turned his head back to the agent. "Someone needed to be there for them legally right?"

Smythe lifted a hand. "Technically no. You and your homestays have not left the premises since we brought you all back here." He lifted a finger. "But I had a MON agent in the house at all hours. If your guests wished to visit elsewhere without you, they could accompany them." He placed his hand back down. "None have expressed any indication that they wanted to leave."

Jack blinked. "At all hours...were you afraid something else was going to happen?"

"One of my host's was attacked Mr. Keysman." Smythe eyed him intently. "Two of my guests are injured." He inclined his head forward. "Security is of utmost importance."

Jack lowered an eyebrow. "But you caught her right? M-Marian?"

Smythe closed his eyes. "Yes, she is currently confined to a secure location while she recovers."

"Secure location?"

The agent merely stared ahead silently. Jack sucked in a breath and let it out. "What'll happen to her?"

"Deportation." Smythe answered.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Have you talked with her?"

"Interrogations are Agent Magnus' responsibility." He commented. "If anything relevant comes out of that, I will pass it along."

Jack grimaced and faced upward. "It didn't make sense."

"Perhaps not to us humans." Smythe posited.

He looked back at him. "No. I told you what Dawn said to her right? She totally called her out. Kidnapping me to protect me...like, what the hell?"

"I'd point out that Dawn was born human as well.." Smythe remarked. "but you are correct. Mrs. Peri and miss Kuro both expressed their perplexity at Marian's methodology against her stated objective." He raised a finger. "The full moon's effects not withstanding."

"Had she taken that pill?" Jack asked.

Smythe nodded. "Her host, Mr Tucker, assured me that he saw his guest take it."

A little sadness settled onto Jack. "How's he doing?"

The agent closed his eyes briefly. "Not well." He hunched forward as he elaborated. "Marian was a sure thing." He waved a hand. "She was rowdy and quite the handful at first." He smirked lightly. "As I'm beginning to suspect all arachne are." He continued. "But eventually she accepted Mr. Tucker's kindness as genuine. She in turn aided her host and sold her silk to the local lab. She got along amicably with their neighbors. Even spun clothes for the local children. She got invited to a few community events as well." He sighed. "Almost a year's worth of progress, gone."

Jack waited a moment before asking: "You think he'll stick with the homestay program?"

The agent dipped his head low and grimaced briefly, then brought it back up "I have no idea Mr. Keysman. Mr. Tucker..Henry, just lost his best friend." Jack blinked.

Smythe gritted his teeth and growled. "And the explanation for why she has to be expelled is so unsatisfactory as to be insulting."

Jack closed his eyes briefly and nodded. "You know him well?"

Smythe lifted his eyes and stared directly into Jack's "I know all of my hosts Mr. Keysman. And their guests and as many of their neighbors that I have spare time to visit with."

 _Holy crap._

Jack hadn't given much thought to the dedication the man in his room had given to the Cause. He knew Smythe was a professional, but he never imagined the lengths the agent went to for his responsibilities.

Then another detail struck Jack.

"How...?" He began to say. "How did she even know where to find me?"

Smythe was silent a moment. "Because I told her."

Jack's eyes flared out indignantly. " **You** did?"

The agent nodded. "You might recall Mr. Keysman, that Tetra expressed interest at earning an income." Jack glared but nodded curtly. "I told you that I would get details on how arachne silk is prepared for delivery." Jack nodded again. "Therefore I sojourned to Mr. Tucker's residence and asked to observe and record Marian's method."

"She showed me and inquired why I wanted to know." Smythe sighed. "I informed her that Tetra was staying in a local residence."

"You didn't give her my address did you?" Jack asked.

"No Mr. Keysman." The agent shook his head. "But this location is not what I would call conspicuous."

Jack dipped his chin. "Oh, right." He furrowed his eyebrows and craned his head toward the window.

"How did she get in?"

The agent frowned and crossed his arms. "That's still being investigated."

Jack glanced back over to him. "What?"

Smythe breathed in and out once. "Agent Serilla is confident she'll find out how, but the implications of her evidence are...not encouraging."

Jack lowered his eyebrows. "You're being a little too evasive Agent Smythe."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "The security on your window is the same system on Mr. Tucker's windows." He raised his head and met Jack's eyes. "We think she studied how to disable it at her residence."

Jack blinked a few times. "That...can't have been easy, or quick."

Smythe nodded lightly. "Exactly, Mr. Keysman. We believe she learned how to disable it there and applied that solution, or a variation to your window."

"But..she couldn't have done that in less than a day, could she?"

Smythe shook his head. "Agent Serilla's current theory is that she knew how to disable security around a window well before I informed her of Tetra's presence."

Jack felt something shift in the pit of his stomach. "She...planned on breaking into a host's house?"

The agent frowned. "We don't know that for certain."

"But that's the only explanation right?" Jack retorted. "Why else would she-"

Smythe lifted a hand. "We don't know that for certain, Mr. Keysman." He repeated. "It is only a theory at the moment."

Jack pressed his lips together and closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. He took a moment to reorder his thoughts in context with the information Smythe provided.

"Tetra..." He opened his eyes. "Do you know if it's true?"

"About her mother?" Smythe clarified. "No Mr Keysman. I have never met the woman."

"Did you ask her yet?"

Smythe shook his head. "When she was awake Professor Holden asked her several questions about the other night. He was trying to evaluate her mental state. Not interrogate her." He swallowed. "It's not unusual for liminals to not remember all their actions on full moon nights and Tetra suffered some extreme trauma."

Jack's eyes wavered with concern. "I know I keep asking everybody this but.. h-how is she?"

The agent smiled a bit. "Professor Holden is confident she'll make a full recovery soon. Physically and mentally."

Relief and exhaustion settled onto Jack simultaneously. He leaned back onto his bed and closed his eyes. "Good...good. That's...good."

Smythe nodded and stood up. "I'll let you rest Mr. Keysman. Thank you for speaking with me."

The agent was about to open the door when Jack remembered something else. "Oh wait." He turned toward him and lifted an arm. "If you see Sula out there..."

Smythe nodded. "Of course Mr. Keysman." He turned the handle and opened the door. Right outside in the hallway stood the lamia in question.

"Oh, agent Smythe. I didn't realize you were here." She looked into the room. "Jack!"

He smiled tiredly and propped himself on his elbows. "My hero."

She giggled and flowed into the room. "How are you Jack?"

"Really, really tired." He answered. "But better than I was, thanks to you."

The agent left silently and closed the door. Sula closed her eyes and smiled bashfully. "That's great to hear Jack."

He dipped his head involuntarily and snapped it back up. He blinked several times to refocus. Sleep was calling on him hard. "Gah..sorry."

She grabbed part of his blanket and helped him tuck in. "It's alright Jack. You get your rest."

"Yeah, rest sounds nice." He was about to close his eyes and slip into slumberland when he noticed something off about her expression. She was still smiling but..not. "Sula? Something wrong?"

She pressed her lips together and her hands clasped over each other nervously. "I.. need to tell you something Jack."

He leaned his head forward as much as he could. "Okay, what is it?"

She closed her eyes a second and breathed out once. Then she drew closer and leaned down over him.

"Sula what're you.."

Their lips met.

Tetra's kiss had a melting effect on him. Like he was submerging into a soft pillow. And it had a hint of chocolate.

Sula's kiss kicked like really good spicy salsa.

His body was electrified. Whatever fatigue he was enduring vanished the instant contact was made. She pressed in and practically pinned him by his head. He tried to lift his arms and push her off but they were covered by the blanket.

She backed off suddenly and kept a sweet smile on her face.

"S-Sula! What're you doing?" Jack exclaimed. "You're married, why are you..?"

She slipped a finger over his lips. "Shh, shh, shh. Rest now Jack." She replaced her hand to her side and started to turn away. "We'll talk later."

His eyes bugged out incredulously. "Talk later! How the hell am I supposed to re-aast.." A yawn interrupted his protest. He gritted his teeth and tried to glare. The spike in energy he got from her dissipated in seconds.

Sula giggled, turned off the light and slipped out the door.

Jack tried to lean over and fall out of the sheets, but his no-energy body wouldn't make the effort.

"godammit." He grumbled and settled back onto the pillow.

"How the hell am I supposed ...What the hell is she thinking? I can't...I can't..." Heavy eyelids brought a familiar darkness on his world. "Oh godz help me."

* * *

The hammock Tetra laid in wasn't one she'd made herself. The local hospital wasn't equipped to handle a liminal her size so MON brought her back to her room. Agent Serilla provided the suspension of threads she was currently residing on.

The worst part was the boredom. She was too exhausted to do anything other than eat and sleep. The human doctor, Professor Holden, gave her a shot of..something to help deal with the grogginess. Her roommates would drop by and assure her that Jack was okay.

Agent Smythe tried to interview her, but she wasn't in any shape physically yet to be very helpful. Her sleepiness made recalling details difficult at best and the only things she could remember clearly were feeling terror, anger, terror again, relief, rage and cold. Bitter biting cold.

When Dawn visited, Tetra asked about that and the poor girl nearly collapsed on the spot. She bawled her eyes out and apologized profusely for a whole minute. Tetra tried to calm her down but was still too weak to try and get through so she called for Syleris and Sula to take her out of the room.

After that, she fell asleep again.

A knock on the door woke her up and she checked the digital clock. Ten forty-seven PM.

"Tetra?" A male voice she recognized just barely got through her door. Her eyes sprang up and she propped her torso on her elbows.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" His voice answered. "May I come in?"

"Yes, of course." She answered.

The door opened and Jack stood there barefoot and wearing light pajama pants and t-shirt. He looked much better than the last time she saw him.

 _...last time I saw him..._

Her eyes widened as it all flooded back: His empty room. The chase, the bitch.

Jack was helpless, hurt, maybe dying in her arms.

Sula.

The fight, the pain...and then the cold cold darkness.

She sucked in a breath and leaned over her hammock "Jack!"

He held up his hands and power-walked toward her. "Don't get up." He reached out and grasped her hand. The warmth from his arm felt strong and reassuring. "They told me you needed rest."

His head dipped briefly and his eyes fluttered. "Ugh. I.. still need rest too."

"Jack." She pivoted her body and wrapped her other arm around his back and drew him in. "I'm so glad you're alright."

He smiled lightly and embraced her. "I'm here. I'm here."

"I thought I'd lost you." She said breathlessly. They held each other for a few moments. Then Jack's shoulders slumped a bit. Tetra opened her eyes. "Jack? You alright?"

He shook his head. "No." His face crumpled as tears started leaking from his eyes. "Tetra. I..I need you to do something for me." His voice cracked.

She drew back to look at him. His whole being looked vulnerable, raw, like a broken stick about to splinter to pieces. "Anything Jack. I'll do anything."

He closed his eyes and dipped his head submissively. He turned around in place and presented his back to her. She blinked several times. "Jack I..I don't know...?"

"Please Tetra."

At that moment, she understood. She clambered off her hammock and wrapped him in her arms and pedipalps. She held him tight and closed her eyes. "I've got you Jack. You're safe now."

He started shaking in her grip. He wasn't trying to get out, he was weeping. "Oh gods, Tetra. I thought I was going to die." His tone lost all strength. "I..I couldn't move and I was going to fall and..and...she..."

Tetra pressed her lips to the back of his neck. "Shh, shh, shh." She cooed. "It's alright now Jack. I've got you. You're safe with me."

He gripped her arms and let the waterworks out. He cried as silently as he could. She wanted to cry as well. But she couldn't. Not yet.

She had to be strong for him. She had to be his guardian. His protector. His keeper.

She had to assure him, that as long as she held him, nothing would harm him. Nothing would come between them.

"You're mine Jack." She murmured just below a growl. "You're mine."

He nodded. "Yes...yes...thank you." What little energy he had left had finally been expended. His grip loosened and she could **feel** the exhaustion come over him.

She pivoted her body again and extended a leg toward the open door and closed it. She adjusted her grip and held him in a bridal carry. She laid him on the hammock and then mounted it. She settled down beside him, pulled the blankets over themselves and held his head in her arms.

"I-I don't think I can sleep in my bed." He moaned. "I can see her...see her climbing through my window." More tears leaked out and dripped onto the floor through the hammock. "I dreamed it was happening again and I-"

Tetra squeezed him tightly and placed a claw to his lips. "Don't speak Jack." The arachne stated. "She can't hurt you anymore." She promised.

 _No one ever will._

Even as she said it in her head she knew that she couldn't protect him from everything. But goddess damn it, she was going to try. For the man that accepted her as a good person, as a good arachne...she would do anything.

Only after she was sure he was fully asleep, did she allow herself to express her own relief. Her tears dropped to the floor below and mixed with his in the darkness.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22 Convalescent Retreat

**I do not own Daily Life with Monster Girls.**

Chapter 22: Convalescent Retreat

Tetra was woken up by someone knocking on her door again.

She grimaced and started to growl as her eyes opened. She immediately shut them again as the morning sun's rays pierced into them. She hissed a little too loudly and speared a leg toward the nearest curtain and drew it closed.

 _Damn doctors insisting on sunlight._

"Miss Tetra?"

The nurse, she remembered. Professor Holden's assistant. Amanda.

She paused a moment to breathe slowly. "Yes? What is it?" She answered.

"Good morning. I need to take your temperature again."

Tetra grumbled something unpleasant in her throat and then cleared it. "Give me five minutes."

Something shifted and giggled underneath her. She darted her eyes down at Jack's lopsided grin.

"You know, from this angle, you're kinda cute when you're pissed." He noted.

She narrowed her eyes and a little color appeared in her cheeks. "Shut up." She kissed him and pressed into the hammock. "Ow!"

She drew her head back and placed a hand on her throbbing cheek. Her fingers brushed against the bandages. "What? How did?" She recalled being slashed by Marian and her eyes hardened.

"Bitch."

Jack narrowed his eyes at the wound. "She did that to you?"

Tetra gritted her fangs. "Yes."

He glowered. "I hope you got her back for that."

She grinned and faced back to him. She lifted a fist and lightly jabbed right under his sternum and then slid a knuckle along his jaw.

He nodded approvingly. "That's my girl."

She chortled and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just encourage monster violence?"

He blinked and gazed upward. After a second he raised a finger. "Appropriate monster violence." He faced back to her. "Syleris said you made sure she didn't escape."

Tetra closed her eyes. "By nearly killing myself." She shook her head. "So stupid."

Jack reached up and cupped the uninjured side of her face in his hand. "Hey." He stroked it slowly. "You did a good thing." She opened her eyes. "And doing the right thing is almost never easy and usually painful."

She blinked a couple times. "That's twice now."

He cocked his head. "Twice what?"

"That's the second time." She sniffed. "You've called me a good person."

He leaned up and kissed her gently. "That's 'cause you are."

She suppressed a tear and she kissed him back.

"I've gotta say though." He pulled away a bit. "I would appreciate if you were more careful about it."

Her eyes hardened again. "She hurt you Jack." She clenched her hands. "She took you from me and I was going to get a piece of her."

He stared at her. Then he nodded. "Alright, you were angry. I get that." She narrowed her eyes. "But please, don't throw yourself into a death match over me." She was about to protest when he tapped the edge of bandages on her face. "This was bad enough." She held her breath. "I can't have my guests getting hurt because of me." She took a few harsh breaths.

"You. Nearly. Died." He implored. "Please Tetra."

She closed her eyes. "I'll..try to be more careful in the future."

He nodded. "That's all I'm asking." He glanced downward. "Speaking of dying..." Tetra tilted her head quizzically. "Sula's gonna kill me."

The arachne narrowed all her eyes. "What..why?

"I'm uh... in a kinda..um risky position here." He smiled nervously.

She stared dumb-founded for a moment. Then she smirked and stroked the side of his face gently. "Oh Jack. You were hurting, we both were." She shook her head. "I wasn't going to take advantage of you."

He furrowed his eyes in measured shock.

"I'll admit..." She shrugged a shoulder and glanced upward. "The thought crossed my mind more than once." She looked back at him. "But you needed someone to share your pain with." She smiled lightly and leaned down and kissed his forehead. "So did I."

"You..you did?" He stammered.

She faced him directly. "Jack. When Sula figured out that an arachne, one of my people," She placed a hand on her chest. "had taken you on a full moon night," She paused and swallowed. "I feared that you would already be dead when we found you. Or worse."

Jack's eyes wavered. "Worse?"

She waited a heartbeat before answering. "That we'd never find you."

"Oh." He nodded a couple times. "Yeah, that...that's ….horrible."

She tapped a claw on his forehead. "And something not worth spending any more thought on." He refocused on her face. "Just put that out of your mind Jack."

He breathed out slowly. "I'll...I'll try."

"Now come on." She shifted her bulk and threw off her blankets. "You probably should get out of my room before someone starts thinking we got **too** close."

Jack frowned a bit and sighed. "Yeah." He slid his legs over the edge of the hammock and placed his bare feet on the cool floor. The sensation helped him wake up even more and he stood.

He stayed still a moment as he realized something. "Huh, it worked."

Tetra slighted her head a bit. "What's up Jack?"

"That's the second time..." He turned around and faced her. "That's the second time I've fallen asleep with you and I didn't have a nightmare."

The arachne blinked. "You've still been having them?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But not when I'm with you."

She produced a small smile. She didn't know why exactly. Then her eyes focused on the gauze-covered bite marks on his shoulder and her little joy faded away. "There's a lot I've got to tell you, Jack. About my mother."

He stared at her a few seconds then nodded slowly. "Yeah."

She shook her head a little. "Not right now. I'd...rather get everyone together and have it all out at once."

He regarded her for a few more seconds. "Okay." He sucked in a breath and widened his eyes. "Oh."

She tilted her head. "What's wrong Jack?"

He pressed his lips together. "Sula..she-" He stopped himself.

Tetra lowered an eyebrow. "What about her?"

He frowned. "She...I've got to talk to her about something too." He breathed in and out once. "Something you should know about as well."

The arachne blinked. "I should?"

He nodded lightly. "Yeah. I... want to talk to her first." He glanced up at her. "Is that alright?"

She leaned her head back slightly. "Can I get a hint?"

Jack nodded his head side to side. "She...alright." He glanced down a moment then looked back up at her. "She kissed me."

Tetra didn't react. "I know. I was right there."

He lifted a hand. "No I mean...she..." He closed his hand and let it drop to the side. He looked like a child admitting that he broke a rule to a parent. "She kissed me again. Yesterday."

Tetra didn't react again. "I see."

Jack rattled his head. "Um...why aren't you...angry?"

She smirked. "Oh. You'll find out."

He blinked rapidly in complete bafflement. He lifted his hand to prompt another question. The door behind him knocked and swung open a ways.

"Miss Tetra? It's past five minutes."

Jack stopped and turned around.

"It's alright Amanda." Tetra announced. "Come on in."

The door swung the rest of the way and revealed a human woman in pale blue scrubs and white sneakers.

Her black hair was bound behind her head in a simple pony tail. Her almond shaped eyes were dark brown with a fleck of blue. She had a slightly wide nose and mouth. Her skin was a shade or two lighter than olive oil and a small silver ring adorned her left hand. She was maybe an inch and a half shorter than Jack.

"Oh, Mr Keysman." She scanned him up and down. "I didn't realize you were up."

He nodded at her and lifted a hand in greeting. "I don't believe we've met."

"Oh right. I'm Amanda." She extended her hand and clasped his. "Sorry, I forgot you were out of it when Professor Holden examined and treated you."

"That's alright." He said. "I just wanted to see how my guest was doing." He strode toward the open door. "I should get to my morning chores."

Amanda breathed in apprehensively. "Ah. Mr. Keysman?" He turned back. "Please don't overexert yourself. Professor Holden says that you'll need more bed rest."

He nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." He eyed Tetra briefly. "Take care of my girl there." He smiled. "She's special."

Amanda waved as he left. "Will do, Mr. Keysman." She pulled out a thermometer and turned back to the arachne. "I take it you two are...?"

Tetra smiled and closed her eyes a second. "Yes, we are."

The nurse nodded approvingly. "Well, he seems like a keeper." She handed the thermometer over.

The arachne held the device a moment. "Yes he is." She grinned toothily. "I'm not letting that one get away anytime soon."

* * *

Jack went back down to the second level and stood just outside his door. He turned the handle and pushed it open, but didn't take a step inside yet.

Other than his unmade bed, no one would be able to tell that someone was attacked and abducted mere days ago at this very spot. He closed his eyes briefly and let out a breath. Then he took a step forward and turned on the light.

He shed his pajamas and just finished donning some day clothes when he heard something tapping coming from across the room. His nerves jumped and he ducked and scanned around the window.

Two large spider legs flitted by the lower pane. His spine ran along his flesh.

Jack hopped backwards behind his bed. He hastily zipped up his jeans and peeked over the sheets. _Not again, not again, not again..._

An arachne head was gazing around his room from just outside the window. She seemed a little perplexed. She tapped a claw on the window twice.

"Hello? Mr. Keysman?" Her voice was muffled by the window pane.

Jack narrowed his eyes and recognized something about this arachne. He'd seen her somewhere before...

He swallowed, tried to shove aside his panic and stood up.

"Ah." She waved a stubby clawed hand. "Good morning Mr. Keysman."

Jack blinked once and walked around his bed and hesitated just a moment before he opened his window. She held out her small light brown hand. "I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Agent Serilla."

He waited a moment and then took her hand and shook it. "Hi." He couldn't keep an edge of incensed accusation out of his voice. "What are you doing outside my window?"

She withdrew a bit and held her arm to her chest. "I apologize for disturbing you Mr. Keysman. Sheena told me you must be already up, so I started working."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Sheena?"

The small breed nodded. "Agent Smythe told you that a member of MON was going to be on the premises didn't he?"

Jack nodded lightly. "If Sheena's here then what are you doing?"

"Agent Smythe has ordered a review of all hosts security systems." She answered. "Starting with your residence."

He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "Okay."

"I didn't want to frighten you before I started. So I asked Sheena to check if you were out of your room." She dipped her head. "I didn't expect you to return while I was here."

Jack closed his eyes slowly. "I see."

"I...may I...come in Mr. Keysman?"

Jack stepped back and opened his eyes. "Yes...you may."

The small breed dressed in a MON jacket and modified shorts clambered over the opening and stood before him. Her solid black eyes gazed at him somewhat warily. Her smooth brown carapace flared in the sunlight.

"Thank you for letting me come in Mr. Keysman." She dipped her head. "I... understand if you're not..comfortable around arachne you don't know."

Jack waited a few beats before speaking. "You're going to be the couples counselor for Tetra and I?"

She nodded affirmatively. "That's correct. If you would like to request a different counselor.."

He took note of the sliver ring on one of her fingers and held up a hand. "That..won't be necessary." She blinked and tilted her head. "I'm sure you're more than qualified."

She looked at him askance. "Whether I'm qualified wasn't what I was.."

Jack held up his hand again. "I know." He breathed in and out. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm not still freaked out about it." He let his hand drop. "But I'm also not going to blame all arachne for M-Marian's actions." He grimaced a second at his stumbling of her name.

He closed his eyes. "It also helps that an arachne came and rescued me." He opened them back up and smiled lightly. "I certainly won't forget about that."

She smiled back. "You have no idea how good that is to hear Mr. Keysman."

"Please." He nodded. "Call me Jack."

She kept her smile. "Alright, Jack." She waved toward the open window. "Well, I should get back to work. It was very good to meet you."

Jack nodded again. "Likewise."

He proceeded out into the hallway and closed his door behind him. For a moment he stood still. He wasn't sure what he should do. Then his stomach grumbled and he smirked ruefully. "Breakfast and morning chores it is then..."

He descended the stairs and took two steps into the front room. At that moment the front door opened and a tall woman with a fox-like head walked in. Her uniform seemed to be a size too small. Her lithe muscles and curves pushed tightly at the seams. And several fox tails swished around as she closed the door.

Jack froze. He'd seen her face before but on a smaller body.

She tilted her head as she noticed him. "Jack. Is something wrong?"

 _She 'sounds' like Sheena._

He gave a weak wave at her. "Agent...Sheena?"

She nodded curtly. "That's right."

He glanced to the side and then back to her. "You uh...seem kinda different."

She smirked. "I'm a Kyuubi no Kitsune, remember? I'm a shape shifter."

He blinked a few times rapidly, then held his eyes closed and tilted his head back. "Oh, right." He shook his head. "Sorry."

She inclined her head. "That's alright Jack. You've had a pretty rough few days."

He opened his eyes back up. "Yeah..." He breathed out. "You're here to protect me."

She nodded her head side to side. "The whole household, technically." She focused back on him. "But yes, you."

Jack shook his head lightly. "A month ago I was just another office rat that shared rent with a couple other guys." He gazed ahead unfocused. "Now I'm being guarded by monsters in a mansion." He glanced down. "Like I'm some end of level boss in a video game." He sighed. "How the hell did this happen?"

She folded her arms. "As I recall, you volunteered."

Jack waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. I'm not regretting my decision. I'm just..." He gazed upward. "reminiscing about my not so complicated recent past."

Sheena gave him a moment before interrupting his thoughts. "Change can be painful Jack."

He leveled his head and blinked a couple times. Then looked over at her. "You mean that literally don't you?"

She snorted and smirked. "I wasn't referring to my own abilities on that account." She clarified. "But yes, if I'm reckless with my shape shifting..." A small furry arm emerged out of the side of her head. Jack stepped back involuntarily, his eyes tracked the rogue limb.

"Things can get unbalanced." She continued. The arm grew and grew until its base engulfed the entire side of her head and part of her crown. Its knuckles dragged on the floor and Sheena leaned sideways to accommodate the extra weight she conjured.

"Given time, and practice..." Another arm popped out the other side of her head and grew to a similar size. "One can learn to accept change and adapt."

Both new arms held her entire body off the floor a couple inches. She 'paced' a few steps to get a feel for the new limbs. Jack just watched the entire spectacle in mildly horrified fascination.

"I trust I've made my point." She said with a little more volume that was necessary.

Jack nodded animatedly. "Yeah, yeah I got it."

She blinked and leaned forward. "What?"

He held up a hand. "I said I got it."

She narrowed her eyes. "I can't hear you—oh duh." She face-palmed with one of her original arms. A moment later the newer arms retracted into her head and disappeared. She set her feet and craned her neck about. Her fox ears regrew out of the top of her head and they wiggled a bit.

Sheena chuckled. "Whoops. I substituted my ears for that little demonstration. Didn't mean to be **that** careless."

Jack shook his head in bemused captivation. "Liminals are so freaking cool."

She chuckled lightly and folded her arms. "I see why Smythe recruited you. You're not afraid."

His eyes dulled. "Most of the time."

She grimaced and grunted "Right, sorry" She held out a hand. "That must have been terrible for you."

He nodded lightly. "Yes it was."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She offered.

He shook his head. "No." _I already had a good cry with someone that loves me._ "I should try to get back to my routine."

She lowered her hand. "Alright. I'll be around if you need me."

Jack gave a small smile. "That's..good to know, agent Sheena. Thank you." He walked over toward the bathroom on the ground floor and pressed the button to prepare Sula's morning bath.

He stood back and stared at it a few seconds.

 _Speaking of people who love me..._

He rattled his head and composed himself. "You've got a job to do Mr. Keysman." He made a half-hearted attempt to imitate Smythe's usual tone. "Best get to it."

He turned around and walked back into the hall. "Yeah, yeah, boss. I'm on it." He hesitated a moment before giving Sula's door a knock.

 _You're acting like scared prey. It's not helping._

He knocked and entered after he didn't hear a reply.

For the first time since she moved in, he felt like an intruder. It was always a little awkward entering the woman's room when she hadn't specifically invited him. He told himself that this was part of his job. Lamias don't get up easily in the morning, they usually need some assistance.

This time though, he felt like a rat in a wine cellar. A thief in a king's vault. A spy about to get caught behind enemy lines.

He crossed over to the curtains and threw them open. The bright morning sun immersed half of the room in light. "Alright good mornin-" He turned toward the bed and froze.

She was already awake. Her torso was propped by a few pillows on the far end and she was staring at him. She's been watching the whole time.

"Oh." He stepped back in surprise. "I'm sorry Sula. I didn't hear you say you were up."

Her head inclined a bit. "I didn't sleep."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You didn't...are you sick too?"

She shook her head. "No..or at least..." She gazed downward. "I don't think so."

Jack scanned what he could see of her and tried to determine if she seemed physically ill. "You look okay to me. You want me to call for a doctor just in case?"

She closed her eyes a moment and shook her head. "No, I'm..fine, Jack."

He looked at her askance. "Then...what is it? What's bothering you?"

She held up her phone's screen to him. It looked like an internet article. "I've been reading."

Jack squinted his eyes and tried to pick up a few words but couldn't make any of them out. "Reading about what?"

"Relationships." She answered. "and love. And how Americans...do it."

"Ah." He held up a finger. "You uh..might need some uh...context for some of that..."

She nodded lightly. "I really don't understand it." She turned the phone to herself. Its glow partially illuminated her face. Jack could just see a little more red around the edges of the whites of her eyes. "It's so confusing."

She held out one hand. "One person says one thing, someone else says another." She lifted her hand higher. "No one seems to agree on a true right way to do things." She thumbed part of the screen and scrolled it. "Several articles even start out saying that." She scowled. "Which is just 'oh so helpful'."

She shook her head. "Back on the island, it was simple." She held up a finger. "I had my husbands. And that was it." She placed her phone on her lap and clasped her hands together. "We had sex, I gave birth, we had sex again. When my husbands would sleep with my sisters and cousins, it didn't make me mad. I didn't get angry or jealous." She looked at him directly. "It made me happy. Because we're all family. We're married to each other."

"I mean, sure." She shrugged one shoulder and gazed toward the wall. "I don't like **all** my husbands equally. I do have my favorites." She smiled lightly a moment. Then she picked up her phone and waved it. "But some of these people...They talk about their spouses having sex with other people and... they say it's like murder, that they die inside."

She lightly threw the phone on her bed. "And here I am thinking..'why didn't you just marry that person too. Why can't you love that person as well. Who are you to say that the man or woman you love **belongs** to only you?'"

She gathered up part of her tail and hugged it to herself. "It seems so selfish to me. Keeping one man or woman to yourself, that no one else can express physical intimacy with."

She held out a hand. "But if that 's the way it's 'supposed to be'..." Her tone gained a note of mockery. "then why is divorce so...so.. common." She spat and pounded a fist by her hip.

The lamia gritted her teeth and her eyes focused straight ahead, like she was trying to burn down the opposite wall with heat vision. After another moment she relaxed and breathed out. "I had to relearn that word."

Jack had stayed quiet as she voiced her near existential anxiety. "What word?"

"Divorce." She partly glanced up at him. "I asked my mama if my tribe ever had a divorce."

Jack blinked. "What did she say?"

Sula retrieved her phone and tapped the screen a few times. She held it out to him. He took it and reviewed a text conversation between herself and a 'Mama Daphne'.

The last line from Daphne read: I asked Matriarch Alanis and Senior Daniel to check our records for any case of divorce or a husband running away two hours ago. They still haven't found one."

Jack reread that line half a dozen times. "holy shit."

She shook her head. "It's not definitive, they could still find something."

"That's..." He started. "That's still ridiculously impressive." He held the phone out to her. "It would only take two seconds for me to recall a divorce in my family."

She grasped her phone and looked up at him in mild shock. "What? Who?"

Jack let his hand drop. "You saw my brother Isaac around right?"

She nodded. "Uh huh."

He swallowed. "He and Samantha split up about six months ago."

"Oh goddess." She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry Jack."

He closed his eyes and nodded in acceptance. She withdrew her arm and looked at her phone again. "If I may ask..." She looked back up at him. "How did it happen?" Jack didn't answer for a few seconds. "Did she cheat?" Sula's voice took on a prejudiced tone. "Or did..he?"

Jack shook his head. "Neither, as far as I know."

"Wha..?"

He frowned and stepped aside. He waved and indicated a part of her bed. "Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." She answered and slide her tail away from the edge nearest him. Jack sat down and leaned over slightly with his hands on his knees. Sula leaned her human half forward.

Jack stared at the ground a few seconds as he gathered all the details he could remember.

"Isaac and Sam..." He blinked. "gods I haven't thought about her in a while..." He shook his head. "They didn't cheat on each other, they didn't break any of their wedding vows."

He pressed his lips together. "From what I could gather she...just... stopped loving him."

Sula rattled her head and blinked rapidly. "Wh..huh? Say that again?"

Jack swallowed. "She stopped..being in love."

Sula frowned. "You..you humans know that love and marriage takes work right?" She stretched out an arm to the side. "Feelings only get you so far." She made a fist. "Even my Joey can be a pain in the tail."

Jack smirked a bit. "Joey?" He looked over at her. "He one of your preferences?"

She folded her arms. "Uh huh. I've wanted to knock a few of his teeth out when he's being an insufferable smart-ass."

He chortled. "Note to self: Don't be a smart-ass with a lamia."

She grinned smugly. "That's very wise of you Jack." He dipped his head and stifled a laugh.

She relaxed her arms and dipped her head. "Seriously though Jack...she stopped loving him? I don't get it?"

He shook his head. "I don't either." He breathed out. "I haven't asked Sam about any of this. So I don't know all the details. But I know that they'd been seeing a marriage counselor for over a year before they signed the divorce papers."

He shrugged. "They tried. He tried." A pause. "It didn't work."

Both fell silent for a few moments.

Jack raised his head. "Why were you looking for that stuff on the internet anyway?"

She hugged herself. "Well because..because..I.."

He looked at her. "You kissed me."

She nodded. "I know you're with Tetra. But I...Jack I..."

He stared at her silently.

"I...wanted to learn about what your culture thinks of relationships with multiple partners involved." Her eyes hardened. "A few of those opinions I found pissed me off."

Despite the fact that he had a good idea of the answer, he asked. "Why did you want to know about that?"

She pressed her lips together for a good five-count. "Because I wanted to ask you to consider pursuing a relationship that your culture doesn't consider traditional."

Jack gazed into her vulnerable golden eyes. A burning sensation gathered just under his chest. Storms of thoughts and feelings went through his mind.. He tried to settle on a few to form a coherent response.

He swallowed. "You realize...you'd be asking Tetra the same thing?"

Sula closed her eyes a moment and nodded.

Jack lowered an eyebrow. "You're comfortable...with...I didn't think you liked her all that much."

She grinned. "Before the other night, when you were taken...not especially." Jack tilted his head. "But I saw her determination, her desperation to find you." She reached out and laid her hand on his. "And when she got you back, Tetra...she trusted **me** to get you help."

He glanced upward and recalled that particular event of that night. "That's...right. She..didn't seem to be in full control." He glanced back up at her. "She looked like..."

Sula nodded lightly. "Like she might have hurt you as well." She paused. "I don't think she would have...but." She raised a claw. "she couldn't take the chance, so she trusted that I would get you help." The lamia smiled. "I don't think she'll necessarily throw the idea out of hand."

He dipped his head and studied the floor. "Why me?"

She tilted her head. "I don't understand."

"You said you weren't looking for a husband. That you would never cheat on the ones you have." He reminded her. "Did you change your mind?"

She smiled brightly. "You, changed my mind." He blinked and darted his head toward her. "Jack..." She laid her hand on his again. "You are so much like my husbands. You're kind, compassionate, generous, patient and understanding. Everything that makes you a good host, also makes you an attractive husband."

He opened his mouth to protest. She held up a finger in his face. "And don't deny that you're attracted to me." Jack clamped his jaw shut after a second. She grinned smugly but, sweetly.

He took a heavy breath and let it out. "I'll admit to...flirting with you." She raised an eyebrow slightly and inclined her head.

He sighed. "Yeah yeah, okay. You're right." She smiled brightly again.

Jack leaned his head back. "The first time I saw you, back at the Exchange office...I thought you were an angel." Her eyes glittered. "And not the species angels, but the old term we humans usually use for exceptionally beautiful women."

He raised a hand toward her. "Then there's your self-control and willingness to take responsibility if you mess up something." He glanced at her a moment. "You've corrected me when I handle something about liminals wrong. And you're not mean about it." He chuckled. "A little severe, but not mean." She nodded at his evaluation.

"But then you've have practice at that, being a mother." He blinked and lost his smile. "And...I think that terrifies me the most about this idea."

She gave him a confused look. "What does?"

He gazed downward. "Well, if we pursue this to a certain point... and we really follow through on some things...then I'd be a step father."

Sula tried to read his expression. "Is there something wrong about that?"

His eyes widened as he nodded several times. "Oh yeah. I am nowhere near ready to take on that kind of responsibility." He waved a hand around her room. "Along with everything else I already have to do."

She squeezed his hand. "You wouldn't be alone Jack. And I'm sure the elders would understand if you didn't want to be overly involved in raising the next generation. Not all of my husbands are good at that."

Jack gave her a slightly disgusted and quizzical look. "Really? Your husbands can just...opt out of that?"

She smirked. "I believe you humans have a saying about raising kids: It takes a village." He looked to the side and then back to her and nodded. "Where I'm from," She placed her other hand on her chest. "we take that literally." He blinked a few times as he considered her words.

"Remember what I told you Jack. Just because I gave birth to three daughters doesn't make me solely responsible for them. That's not how we see it. We **all** share the responsibility." She waved a hand to the side. "But some are better at certain tasks than others."

He nodded a few times as he considered that detail. "And you'd want to make sure that the fathers and mothers with the best parental skills did the majority of the teaching."

Her face brightened a second. "Exactly." Then her expression sobered a degree. "Echidna's are some of the most dangerous and aggressive extra-species on the planet. If we left child-rearing to just the birth parents, we'd be taking a huge and frankly unnecessary risk." She pressed her lips together. "An improperly trained and behaved echidna is one my tribe's worst fears."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Like M-marian's concerns about Tetra."

She drew back indignantly. "W-what? Did you just compare..?"

He shook his head and held up a hand. "Sorry, I probably shouldn't have brought that up..but she said something similar that night." Sula's disgusted expression didn't change. "She was worried that if Tetra hurt me, or worse, that humans would regard all arachne as actively dangerous."

She scowled at him. "I was there, Jack. I heard what she said." She closed her eyes and breathed out once, twice...three times. "I'll acknowledge that species that desire peace with humans have a... concern about being seen as a threat because of the actions of a few of their members." Her eyes flashed open with a fire blazing just inside them. "But that does **not** excuse what she did to you. At all. Whatsoever."

Jack held up a hand. "Hey, I'm not defending her." He frowned. "She's just...it's been on my mind a lot."

Sula placed a hand on her hip. "Alright fine." She held up a claw near his chest. "But don't you dare equate that bitch to my family."

Jack waved both hands. "Hey, hey, I'm not, I'm not. I just.." He closed his mouth a moment. "Do you remember that first night we spent here."

The lamia blinked and reared her head back. "Uh yeah, what does that have to with..?"

"I had a nightmare remember?"

She furrowed her eyebrows together. "It was about me and Tetra chasing you around the house right?"

He nodded soberly. "Yes, and...I've been having nightmares like that ever since."

"What?" She gasped. "Jack that's...why didn't you say anything?"

He lifted both hands in a helpless gesture. "What could I say? 'Hey ladies I'd appreciate you not tormenting my dreams. 'Kay thanks bye.'"

Sula let out a frustrated grunt. "Well...Maybe you just need...your own sleeping pills. Or something." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know." She looked downward for a few seconds of thinking. "Did you tell anybody else about this?"

Jack nodded. "Smythe already knew." He lifted a hand. "Apparently other hosts have experienced nightmares like mine as well." She hummed thoughtfully. "According to him, it seems to be an unconscious response for being near, well...danger constantly."

"Okay..." She narrowed her eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

He shut his eyes a moment. When he opened them back up he appeared to be more exposed and insecure than she'd ever seen him before. His gaze shifted to the side a few degrees. "Because after that night with M-marian, it got worse."

She stared at him silently as he continued.

"After you...visited me last, I fell asleep." He blinked once and looked upward. "And she was there. I saw her climb through my window, tear off my sheets, bite me and wrap me up and toss me out my own window. "

Sula's eyes widened slowly. "goddess."

Jack looked forward toward her door. "I woke up petrified. Like she'd actually envenomed me again. I was so scared I couldn't move."

He swallowed. "I really didn't want to be alone in my room anymore. I..don't feel safe in there." He breathed in and out once. "Then I remembered." He looked directly at the lamia to his side. "The night I spent in Tetra's room, the night after we visited the mall, and my friends came over." She nodded in acknowledgment.

"That night I **didn't** have a nightmare." Her breath caught.

"So this last night, I went to see Tetra again." He smiled a bit. "And she held me. Comforted me." He pressed his lips together. "I fell asleep with her."

He couldn't quite read the echidna's face but he could sense fierce emotions behind her eyes. "And I didn't have a nightmare again."

Her hands clenched and her claws dug into their palms. Her gaze surged with intensity and Jack shrunk away. He looked down at his hands. "I...I'm sorry that I risked my host position again." He clenched his own hands. "I know I shouldn't have done that, but ..I...I.."

She leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes enlarged like dinner plates and he retreated off the bed.

"S-Sula stop! What're you-" He stammered.

She stared at him with wide caring eyes. "Jack. I'd never want you to suffer." He blinked rapidly. "If..if sleeping next to her keeps you from having more nightmares...then..." She hugged herself and gazed off to the side. "I...can..." Those last two words held so much pain she couldn't finish.

Jack shut his eyes hard. His heart pounded in his ears. He took a few steps back and felt for the door. When his hand rested on the cool metal of the handle, he cracked open one eye. "Your bath is ready."

A glimpse of her stricken face stuck in his head as he power walked to the kitchen. He drew out a frying pan and yanked a knob on the stove. He took a breath and accidentally placed half the pan on the surface of the oven. It clattered to the floor.

"Godzdammit." He knelt and picked it back up. He shook his head to clear it and tried to place the pan carefully. A bit of OCD chimed in and recalled that kitchen floors are usually dirty.

He grimaced and tossed the 'dirty' pan in the sink and bent down to retrieve a different pan. Another surge of emotions hit him and Jack lightly pounded his forehead on the lower cabinet door.

"god damnit, god damnit, god fucking damnit."

He stood up. Flipped the oven knob off and stormed out the kitchen door into the garage.

Some time later...

A heavy weight rocked the whole bench table Jack was laying his head at.

"Gu-ah." He reared his head up and darted his eyes to the huge crocodile man in MON gear at the opposite corner. Jack recognized him from the day he dropped off the deed for his parent's house at the Exchange office.

The crocodile man pressed a thumb to a receiver on his shoulder. "Dispatch. Zero Four. Located missing host. Location: Zephyr Park."

The radio crackled back. "Roger Zero Four. Is medical assistance required?"

He thumbed the radio again. "Negative Dispatch." He eyed Jack up and down and lifted his thumb. "Right kid? You're not hurt or nothing?"

Jack shook his head and wiped his face on his sleeve. "No..no I'm not hurt."

The croc-man nodded and pressed the button again. "Confirm dispatch. Will evaluate and report." He jerked his head at Jack. "So what's up kid?" He asked in his gravelly voice. "Why're you out here?"

Jack dipped his head and stared at the table silently.

"Your girls are freaking out. Thought you'd been taken again."

Jack closed his eyes and dug his chin into his chest. "I...can't handle it."

The croc-man twitched an eye. "Four, five at a time." He nodded. "With more coming, the way I hear it. Plus that whole business with that other arachne." He cocked his head. "Yeah, I might need some time away too."

Jack gritted his teeth. "I'm not talking about 'time away' I'm..." He shook his head. "I'm, I'm..I don't know."

He stared at the table a moment. Then casually looked over at his table companion. "It's Cargin? Cragin?"

The croc-man cleared his throat. "Craglin."

Jack paused as he evaluated the other man. "I hope it's not too rude of me too ask but..." Craglin didn't react. "What um...what species are you?"

He nodded politely. "I am a Sobek."

Jack's eyes unfocused as he ran the term through his memory. "Sobek... Egyptian god, represented martial combat and protection from evil magic." He eyed Craglin to gauge his response. "Or something like that."

The liminal's eyes narrowed a hair. "Ah, you speak of the con man who masqueraded as one of my people."

Jack blinked and looked at him more intently. "C-con man?"

Craglin chuckled. "Yep. In my people's history there's a story of a human child orphaned in our territory, back home in what you humans call Sahara. Scouts discovered him and took him back to our home."

He adjusted his seating before continuing the tale. "We raised him, taught him how to fight and hunt and swim as we do." He shrugged. "Well, as much as a human could feasibly accomplish at any rate."

"Our stories are not clear on why, but that man left our homeland and struck out on his own. He gathered a few followers and made himself a mask and armor from a crocodile and called himself Sobek. That, along with his impressive strength and fighting style," Craglin offered a clawed hand. "for a human at least, made him the fiercest warrior in the land."

"He gathered an army and conquered the Nile Delta." Jack leaned forward a bit. History from a liminal's perspective ignited his curiosity.

"The human priests, in desperation, attempted to stop him by casting dark spells and committing blood rituals." Craglin's eyes twitched in amusement. "All of which failed."

"This new conqueror had himself declared a god and statues in his 'likeness' were built alongside the other gods the humans worshiped." He concluded.

Jack absorbed the story and compared it to what he could remember of ancient Egyptian history. He placed a hand on his chin. "How did your people know what happened after he left? Was he followed?"

Craglin shook his head. "No. A few centuries after the conqueror died.." He lifted both hands to make air quotes. "or 'ascended to the heavens', a merchant was exploring a possible trade route through our territory." He dipped his head a degree. "Unfortunately, his caravan was attacked by bandits."

He lifted one claw. "Unfortunately for the bandits, my people had been tracking them." Craglin 'walked' two fingers on the table with his other hand. "When they made their move, we made ours. We followed them back to their hideout and ambushed them." He lightly pounded the table with a fist.

"When the merchant saw my people, he bowed and thanked them for rescuing him. He even called us by the name we call ourselves. "

Jack nodded in comprehension. "Sobek."

"Exactly." Craglin nodded back. "Naturally, we were curious how a human knew of our people and our warriors took him back to the elders. They questioned him and he told the tale of the god 'Sobek.'"

"Our elders consulted the record of the orphaned human we raised and put two and two together." He offered a hand. "They decided to let the merchant go with a warning." He grinned satisfactorily. "They instructed him to tell the other humans to stay away from our territory, lest the judgment of 'Sobek' be upon them."

Jack chuckled in appreciation. "Clever."

He gave a small shrug. "When you're considered a god, one can get away with just about anything."

Jack twitched an eyebrow. "Or if you represent a god."

Craglin inclined his head with interest but Jack waved him off. "Thank you for telling me that."

The sobek shrugged. "Just an old tale. Nothing to quibble over." He pointed a claw at Jack. "That, however, should probably be changed."

Jack leaned his head back in surprise and looked down at his shirt. Then he noticed a pair of dull red spots coming from the wrapping on his shoulder. He sighed. The bite from Marian had been healing, but he probably agitated his wound When he left the house in a fit.

"I don't suppose you have any gauze?" He asked.

"I do." Craglin nodded. "But I doubt you want me to try to apply them." He flexed both claw-tipped hands.

"Oh." Jack stated. "I'm... probably going need someone else to help me with these."

Craglin chortled. "So, turns out you **do** need medical assistance."

Jack sighed. "Yeah guess so."

"Want me to take you back to your place?" Craglin asked. "Sheena can reapply those."

Jack's eyes furrowed. The thought of going back to the mansion made him feel uneasy. Then he felt guilty, for feeling that way. For trying to abandon his homestays. He dipped his head and sighed heavily.

"Something wrong kid?" Craglin asked.

Jack nodded and looked up. "Yeah." He gazed directly at the sobek across the table. "I know I have no right to ask you this...but can you keep a secret?"

Craglin shifted his seating. "Depends on the secret."

Jack shook his head lightly. "It's nothing illegal..I just.." He looked ahead at some trees in the distance. "I just need to tell someone about the crap going through my head."

A deep rumbling noise, like a growling dinosaur emerged from the liminal. Jack darted his eyes at him and leaned back. Craglin lifted a clawed hand.

"Sorry, just clearing my throat." He coughed and then let out a breath. Jack tried to settle his nerves.

"I'm not exactly the counselor type kid. You might wanna hit up Serilla if you want to talk to someone." He suggested.

Jack shut his eyes and took a long breath. "I don't need any feedback I..need to unload."

The sobek smirked. "Again, I believe that's a counselor's job."

The human narrowed his eyes and Craglin lifted a hand. "Fine fine, I won't repeat anything I hear from you unless it interferes with my duties."

Jack closed his eyes and nodded. "That's fair." He opened them back up and stared ahead again. "You know about the nightmares right?"

The sobek nodded. "You're one of the hosts that experiences them."

"Well," Jack continued. "they've been occurring every night... except when I slept with Tetra."

Craglin tapped a claw on the wooden table. Jack lifted a finger. "I haven't broken the law." He laid his arm back down. "I'm... admitting how close I was to breaking it. Sula...all but reamed me when I told her about that."

"Mmm." The sobek hummed understandingly. "She'd been waiting a long time for a host."

Jack gazed downward. "Yeah...and then the nightmares got worse," He idly studied the grains of the wooden table top. "after M-marian got me."

The sobek curled his fingers in.

"So last night, I slept with Tetra again. I didn't have a nightmare." He lifted a hand. "And this time when I told Sula about that she...kisses me and forgives me." He shook his head. "She asked me to start a relationship with herself **and** Tetra."

The sobek twitched one eye.

"And I'm like, I can't handle something like this right now. I was just freakin' **kidnapped** two days ago!" Jack placed both palms on his temples.

"When I woke up yesterday, Syleris was worried that I would quit the program. I told her I wouldn't." He slapped the table. "But now I'm running away from the house and whining about my problems."

He rattled his head. "I... how can I do that to her?" He shot his gaze up at the sky. "And then there's Dawn and Kuro...gods Dawn..." He frowned. "She's a mess already, and she's barely been here three days."

He looked back at the MON agent. "She died you know. Kuro showed me how they got the way they are. Dawn died." The sobek didn't react. "And now she almost kills two people with Kuro..."

Jack lifted his legs over the bench and rotated his whole body to face the other direction. "And Tetra's..." He blinked. "Well Tetra's probably going to be fine." He dipped his head. "But I've run away from her as well." He jerked a hand in the air briefly. "Gods, I suck at this job."

Craglin waited a moment. "Kid, no one expects you to keep on like you **weren't** bitten and taken." Jack didn't say anything. "You need some time away, that's fine." He waved a clawed hand.

Jack raised his head and turned toward the MON agent. He blinked few times. "But I'm their host. I can't just leave them."

Craglin shook his head. "I didn't say 'leave them'. I'm saying if you need some time away from the house, that can be arranged."

Jack blinked a few times. "What would I do?"

The sobek shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I think Agent Smythe would disapprove of me neglecting my job."

Craglin inclined his head. "Kid, you've been 'on the job' ever since you stepped into the house." He raised a claw. "I've skimmed the reports. You've been looking after all your homestays constantly and consistently." A pause. "Your allowed to take a break you know?"

Jack's eyes wavered. "Why didn't Smythe tell me any of that earlier?"

Craglin shrugged. "You're supposed to be taking it easy right? Getting bedrest and all that."

Jack opened his mouth and raised a finger to retort. But he didn't say anything. Whatever he was thinking died in his throat.

"I'm sure Smythe would have reminded you if he thought that you needed it." He folded his arms. "The doc gave us the impression that you'd be sleeping through most of your recovery."

Jack glanced down and stared at the table. "I...I can't sleep in my room."

The sobek blinked and leaned forward. "Why not?"

Jack swallowed. "Cause that's where she..she..."

Craglin blinked a few times. "Oh." He nodded lightly a few times. "I see." A beat. "You wanna move to another room?"

Jack grimaced. "I don't know. I just, I don't...I don't want to deal with anything right now." His voice picked up some volume. "I don't want to deal with any chores, I don't want to cook a feast, I don't want to **decide** anything." He closed his eyes. "I don't know what I want." He dipped his head and breathed out.

"Jack? Are you alright?"

The host rattled his head and spun around in his seat to face the new voice. "Who?"

Mrs. Tam stood a few feet off in the grass. She wore a light blue t-shirt and jeans with white sneakers.

"O-oh." Jack stammered. "Hey." He gave a little wave.

She looked at him askance. "I saw you over here earlier but you sounded upset just now." Her eyes tracked to the sobek a moment and then back to Jack. "Is everything alright?"

He lowered his gaze a bit and thought about her question. "I..I don't know."

She raised a hand apprehensively. "Is..this one of your home-stays?"

Jack gave a light laugh and leaned back. "No." He waved a hand at the sobek. "This is Craglin."

The liminal stood up and gave a little bow. "Agent Craglin of MON, ma'am. Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tam."

She blinked. "You know me?"

Craglin smirked a bit. "We're very well informed of incidents between our liminal guests and the locals."

She took a moment before she responded. "I see." A beat. "A MON agent? Is Jack in some kind of trouble?"

Jack and Craglin glanced at each other briefly. "He...was involved in an altercation with a homestay guest."

Her eyes widened and she stared at Jack. "Was that just the other night? I heard about that on the local news." She stepped up nearer to him and eyed the gauze on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Jack let a breath out his nose and placed a hand on the side of his face. "That's...still up in the air."

"Oh my." She took the seat opposite him and placed a hand on his. "They didn't give a lot of details but...it sounded like it was terrible on the news." The sincere sympathy in her voice was like a salve on his mind.

He nodded lightly a few times. "It was."

Her mouth tightened. "What happened?"

Jack eyed the MON agent. Craglin stood a little straighter. "I won't stop you, but..." He gazed down at Mrs Tam. "The Exchange would appreciate if you did not repeat...certain details."

She turned to the agent and lowered an eyebrow. "I'm a mother, Agent Craglin. I know the value of discretion when discussing terrible things."

The sobek blinked. "I see."

Mrs. Tam faced back to Jack. "So. Tell me."

Jack took a breath and recalled most of the events from the full moon night. Mrs. Tam sat silently through it all. At certain points she squeezed his hand tighter.

When he finished, all three kept silent for a good ten count.

"You have to go back to them Jack."

He lifted his head and stared at Mrs. Tam.

"You have to go back." She repeated.

He glanced down at the table.

"Jack, if one of my children were taken and then brought back." She leaned forward and laid her other hand on his. "I wouldn't let them out of my sight, for anything."

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes.

"If Calvin or Chloe suddenly disappeared ..." Her grip on his hand tightened. "I would be going out of my mind crazy. I would be searching every possible place, everywhere I could go. I'd recruit everyone I knew to help me and I. Would. Find. Them." Her tone steeled as she punctuated her last words.

She let out a breath slowly. "If your homestays care about you enough to risk being deported themselves to get you back..." She let her hands relax and retracted her arms from the table. "You have to go back."

Jack sucked in a breath and let it out while nodding. "Yeah...yeah you're right." He stood up from the table and faced the MON agent. "Alright Craglin. Let's get going."

The sobek nodded and started walking toward his vehicle. He thumbed the button on his radio and reported in. Jack stood still a moment and looked back down at Mrs. Tam. She looked back up at him. "What is it Jack?"

He lowered an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

She smiled a bit. "Oh, we come here all the time." She waved toward the playground on the other side of the park. Jack looked over and thought he recognized Calvin and Chloe among the children playing.

After a second he turned back to her. "Who's watching them?"

She smiled lightly. "My neighbor has her own kids. They all attend the same school."

Thinking of children reminded Jack of his conversation with Sula. He shook his head and looked toward the vehicle that Craglin had just entered.

"Thank you for talking with me Mrs. Tam." He took a step but stopped as she stood up. He gave her a curious expression.

"If you would like Jack, I can come by later with Calvin and Chloe. I'll bake a casserole." She offered.

He blinked a few times and then smirked. "Make two of them." He advised. "I've got even more guests now."

She chuckled. "Alright. I'll call you before I start baking and we'll go from there."

He nodded. "Sounds great." He faced ahead, thanked her again and crossed the field toward Craglin's hummer. He hopped into the passenger seat and buckled in.

"Ready?" The agent asked.

"No." Jack answered. "But I will be."

The sobek grunted approvingly as he shifted gears and pulled into the street.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **For anyone who missed it the adept Linda Roze made another commission of Dawn and Syleris.**

 **lindaroze/art/Commission-Dawn-and-Syleris-Gaming-Buddies-792567021**


	23. Chapter 23 Tetra's Story Part 1

**I do not own Everyday Life with Monster Girls.**

 **A/N: Some Mature content ahead.**

"Hey Craglin?" Jack asked as they approached the front door.

The sobek glanced down at Jack while joining him on the lawn. "What?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

The MON agent shrugged. "What do you need?"

Jack eyed the large front doors just ahead of them. "Can you stand right behind and catch me."

He narrowed his eyes. "Catch you?"

Jack motioned at the house with his chin "I've seen this show. I'm probably about to be glomped."

"Glomped?"

"Tackle hugged." Jack defined.

The agent blinked. "Oh...oooohhh." He slowed his pace and sidestepped around the fragile human. "Yeah." He chuckled lightly. "I can do that."

Jack took a breath and turned the knob. "I'm home." He announced while he cleared the frame. As he suspected his homestays were waiting for him.

Unexpectedly, none of them so much as twitched a muscle. They just stared at him.

Syleris and Dawn regarded him intensely. Tetra's arms were folded and her scrutinizing gaze bore down on him. Sula seemed to be clenching her teeth and her golden pupils held a small spark behind them.

Guilt yanked at his heart and almost physically forced him to look downward and avoid their eyes.

Craglin stepped in just through the door but didn't close it. He eyed each of the guests but didn't comment.

"You left without telling anyone." Tetra stated severely.

Jack nodded lethargically. "Uh-huh. I'm-"

"You didn't even take your phone so we could call you." Dawn cut in.

He closed his eyes tight and shut up. He knew what he was in for. Better just to let them air their grievances.

"We're family now Jack." Sula reminded him harshly. "You can't just run off on us."

"You're supposed to be resting." Syleris bit out. "Getting better."

The MON agent raised a claw. "To be fair, he was sleeping when I found him."

"WHAAAT!" All four exclaimed.

Jack shuddered. He wanted to melt into the floor and disappear.

Sula held up a trembling fist. "Jack...you...idi-" Her voice strained. Tetra side stepped and placed a hand on her shoulder. The lamia clenched her mouth shut.

The arachne cleared her throat. "Jack, please look at me."

He swallowed and held his head up. She gazed at him intently. "We'll talk about this later. For now, you need to get back to bed and rest."

Jack sucked in a breath and held up a hand. "But I-"

"BED!" All four shouted and pointed toward the stairs.

Jack dipped his head and walked toward the steps. He raised his eyes just enough and looked back. He spotted Isaac sitting on a chair in the far corner. He was watching him passively.

"I didn't thank you for visiting me."

Isaac lifted a hand. "You don't need to Jack. It's always good to see you."

Jack's eyes fell. "Yeah. Good to see you too."

He turned back and ascended the stairs. Agent Sheena stood right outside his door.

"C'mon Jack." She held up a roll of gauze. "Lets get inside and I'll change that for you."

* * *

Each of the monster girls looked toward the only other human in the house. Isaac leaned forward and held his chin on his knuckles."I have never seen him like this."

Craglin ducked back out of the front doors. "I'll... go back to my patrol." He closed both doors as he left.

Isaac sucked in a breath and let it out. "But I think have an idea of what's going on."

Each of them stayed silent while he gathered his thoughts. "He's never run away from home. That'd be something Matt would do. Maybe even me." He waved a hand. "But Jack?" He shook his head. "Never."

The lamia leaned forward.

"He always was a bit of a momma's boy." Isaac elaborated. "He could have joined us when we moved to California but he elected to stay."

"I know he did that to stay near mom, for her sake. But Matt and I...we had to get out." He paused. "And then they died."

He blinked a few times. "And the reason he stayed behind, died with them."

Each of the girls stances withered in sympathy.

"He took it the worst." Isaac continued. "No one expects that to happen to your mom or dad especially not both. But he..." Isaac closed his eyes and frowned. "We should have stayed with him longer. After the funeral. Should have helped him deal with the house and everything else."

"He told he us he could take care of it..." He shook his head. "But he couldn't. So he gave it away. And then he went back to his boring job."

Isaac nodded a few times and let out a breath. "Turns out that giving the house away was the best thing for him." He glanced up and waved at the homestays "You ladies are the best thing that's happened to him since our parents died." He smiled.

They lifted their heads a bit.

Isaac furrowed his brow and stared ahead. "So why would he run away from this?" He waved a hand. "Sure things aren't perfect. Being kidnapped and bitten for one."

The tall running harpy, Syleris, narrowed her eyes. "For one?"

Isaac looked right at her. "He told me about the nightmares." She lifted a wing helplessly. "You know about the nightmares right?" He looked at each of them individually. Only the arachne and the lamia nodded.

He leaned back on the chair. "Well I know they're an issue." He paused. "'Cause I had one too."

All four stared at him in mild shock.

He pointed at one of the halls. "I spent the night in one of the rooms down there." He casually pointed at Dawn. "You stabbed me with an icicle."

Her eyes widened and she lifted a hand. "I..no I didn't."

Isaac shook his head. "In my dream, you did."

She blinked rapidly and held her arm to herself. "I...what...what do I do?"

He frowned. "I don't know."

The arachne stepped forward. "Jack told me this morning, that when he...spent the night with me...he didn't have a nightmare."

Isaac leaned his head back. "Huh...that's interesting..."

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

Isaac placed a finger to his chin. "The cause, assuming it is you ladies... might also be the solution." He rubbed it a couple times. "But if he knows that...why would he leave?"

The lamia's shoulders drooped and she glanced down. "It's...I think it's my fault."

The other monster girls turned their heads and Isaac focused his attention on her. "What do you mean?"

She took a heavy breath and let it out. "I...let him know that I love him."

Syleris raised an eyebrow. "You too?" She looked down for a moment in thought. "Wait. Was that what your were being so weird about after the full moon?"

The lamia nodded. "I..." She lifted a hand. "Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing and emotions were running high but..." She lifted her head and faced all of them. "When the medics took Jack away that night I...realized that I loved him."

She held her hands together below her waist. "I didn't understand why until yesterday. I called my mama and told her that I wanted to leave. To find a different host or even..." She wrung her hands nervously. "To go back home."

Tetra leaned forward. "Sula no. That's crazy."

The lamia lifted a hand and the arachne stopped. "Please, let me finish."

Sula relaxed her arm to her side. "Mama Daphne reminded me of why I came to America in the first place. But she also said that she and my husbands anticipated that I would fall in love with my host."

"Husbands?" Isaac lowered an eyebrow.

Tetra turned toward him. "She comes from a society that does not produce males naturally. They require human males to procreate."

He glanced up at her and nodded lightly. "Okay, I knew that about lamias." He narrowed his eyes. "But don't they umm..." He trailed off and leaned back in the chair. Sula's expression got a little less friendly.

"No." She slithered up right to just a foot from his knees. "We don't kidnap and enslave men."

Isaac didn't say anything very loudly. Sula closed her eyes briefly and backed off a foot. "We recruit men to live with us." She folded her arms. "To live with us as our husbands. As equals." She gazed down at him. " **My** tribe treats them with respect."

Isaac nodded a few times. "Okay...good to know." A pause. "So...you already have multiple husbands."

The lamia nodded. "Yes."

"You said that they knew you were going to...fall in love with your host?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

Isaac tried to keep his face neutral for his next question. "And they're okay with that?"

She smiled a bit and nodded a third time. "Yes."

He blinked. "That's...uh...ummm..." He tried to settle on a non-offensive term. "different."

Sula almost giggled at the lack of comprehension. "Yes it is."

Suddenly a thought dawned on her. Her eyes widened and her breath stuck. Isaac leaned back in his chair with worry. He raised a finger at her. "Uh...is that normal?"

The other girls regarded the lamia with some concern. The harpy stepped up. "Uh Sula? You okay?"

The lamia darted her eyes at Tetra. "I..I.." The arachne just watched. Sula gasped and clasped her hands to her cheeks. "I can't believe it." She looked ahead unfocused. "I did the same thing."

Tetra waited.

"Goddess." Sula held a hand to her chest. "I'm such a hypocrite."

The arachne's lips creased a millimeter.

Isaac looked between them. "I...think I skipped a page." He blinked a couple times. "What's going on?"

Tetra studied the lamia a moment more before facing the man in the chair. "I believe she just realized that when she expressed her..interest in your brother, she made the same mistake I did." She placed a hand on her chest. "The same mistake she called **me** out for."

Isaac looked to the side and then back to her. "What mistake?"

The arachne pressed her lips together. "I...pounced on Jack when I first kissed him. Took him completely by surprise." She glanced down. "When I did that... I broke a promise I made."

"What promise?" Isaac asked.

"That I wouldn't force him in any position that encouraged us to break the law."

Isaac's eyes narrowed. "Break the...oh right." He glanced upward. "The Prohibition on Sexual Relations clause." He nodded a few times. He eyed both girls. "And now he's got two ladies in this house vying for him." He shook his head. "No wonder he's freaking out."

Syleris folded her arms. "That law is so stupid." She spat.

He chuckled. "I'm not entirely sure of its purpose myself but..more importantly," He waved a finger between Tetra and Sula. "How's he supposed to choose?"

The arachne stepped forward. "He doesn't have to."

Everyone else blinked and looked at her with confusion. She tapped Sula on the shoulder and then waved forward. "Come on. We need to talk."

* * *

Sula followed the arachne up the stairs, not entirely sure what she was doing. Tetra approached Jack's door and rapt it briskly. It opened promptly and Agent Sheena stood in the frame.

"You should let him rest." She stated.

Tetra nodded. "We just want to talk."

The agent stared at her a moment. "Fine." She held up a finger in her face. "But no funny business."

Tetra shook her head. "Not on the agenda today." Sheena eyed them both. Then she exhaled and walked passed. "Fine. Don't take too long."

Tetra jerked her head toward the door. "Come on." Sula squinted but didn't protest. She followed her inside. Jack was laying still with his eyes closed. Sula made sure to get her whole tail in before she closed the door.

He opened his eyes and breathed in sharply. He raised his head and looked at them both. "Tetra, Sula what are you...?"

"Jack." The arachne raised a hand. "We need to talk."

He shrunk back an inch and slipped his arms out from under the sheets. "Um..I'm really sorry about running out...th-that was..." He lowered his eyes. "I...shouldn't have-"

Sula slithered up and grasped his hand. "It's alright Jack." He looked up at her in mild astonishment. "I don't think that's quite what we need to discuss." He gave her a curious look and faced over to the arachne at the foot of his bed.

She lifted a claw. "It's related, but this will hopefully settle an issue."

"Oookay." He sidled himself backwards and propped his back on a pillow. "Then...what's up?"

Tetra took a moment to compose herself. "We both love you Jack."

He blinked once and glanced between them. "Yeah...I... gathered that."

"And I understand that Sula has proposed to be a third romantic partner."

Jack swallowed and nodded silently.

"You might assume that there would be conflict between Sula and I in this arrangement."

He raised a hand and parted his lips to say something, but instead he chose to nod noncommittally.

The arachne smiled lightly. "But there doesn't have to be any conflict between Sula and I."

The lamia righted her head and gazed at the other woman. "There doesn't?"

Jack rattled his head and raised a hand. "I,I,I..don't understand."

Tetra waved toward Sula. "I am perfectly content to...share, as you once put it." Sula and Jack's eyes regarded the arachne with something between suspicion and outright disbelief. She closed her eyes a moment. "You think that I am monogamous. That I would love only one person."

Sula and Jack gave each other a look. "Uh yeah." Jack faced back to her. "I kinda figured...by the way you talked and...well." He shrugged his uninjured shoulder. "Other..things." Sula nodded but didn't say anything.

Tetra cantered over to the other side of his bed. "But you both forget..." She smirked and leaned forward. "That I've made love with multiple lamias before."

Jack's jaw dropped and his eyes all but fell out of his head. Sula gasped. Her entire being brightened, and she clasped her hands together.

The arachne lifted a hand to her mouth and giggled. "You should see the look on your faces."

Jack blinked a few times and dipped his head. "Th...that's...that's right." He looked back up at her. "You...told us that..." He lifted his head and raised a finger. "The first day here." He blinked a few more times. "You told us you had..." He faced downward a degree as he tried to recall the exact wording. "experience."

The lamia's cheeks reddened and she clamped her mouth shut with barely contained excitement. Tetra chuckled and pointed across the bed. "I think I broke her."

Jack turned back. "Sula." He patted her arm. "Sula!"

She shivered and backed away from the bed. "I...I'm here...I..I'm.." She placed her hands over her chest. "I can't, I don't." She swallowed and tried to compose herself. She took a slow breath and glanced over at Tetra. "Goddess, are you sure?"

Tetra nodded. "Entirely." She raised a claw. "I wasn't raised quite like other arachne." She lowered her eyes a degree. "I developed a bit... differently."

Jack heard the subtext in **that** statement, something he recognized from a friend who'd grappled with...identity issues. He turned back toward her and raised a hand. "And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

She closed her eyes briefly and smiled warmly. "Thank you Jack." She looked down at him. "You really are the best host ever."

He smiled back. "I try."

Sula shook her head and held up a hand. "I never asked but...when **did** you meet other lamia?"

Tetra's eyes lowered a hair. "That's a story that...needs some context."

Jack pushed himself up and righted his back parallel with the wall. He crossed his legs Indian style and faced her directly. "I think we can make some time to listen."

Tetra sucked a breath apprehensively. "I'd rather, just, tell everyone. Get it all out in one go."

Sula narrowed her eyes and advanced around the bed. "What's wrong with telling just us?"

Tetra closed her eyes. "It's...painful."

Jack and Sula traded a look. Sula's eyes held a question and Jack nodded in confirmation. He slid himself off the bed and stepped toward the arachne. He took one of her hands in both of his. She cracked open her eyes slowly.

Jack held her gaze a moment. "It gets easier."

She closed her eyes again and nodded. She breathed out once. "Alright." She dropped her hand from his and backed a step. "Get comfortable. This might take a while." Jack and Sula nodded.

Sula coiled her tail under herself. Jack crossed the room and pulled in the chair by the window. Tetra let out some thread and whipped up a quick sling for her abdomen.

She crossed her arms and pedipalps and faced them both directly as she began.

"I have to get the most excruciating detail out first." She sighed but didn't look away.

"My mother...is a murderer."

* * *

Madrid, Spain. 20+ years ago...

Hector lurked along the alley as silently as he could. The occasional flashes of red, blue and yellow from the city fireworks bathed the cracked stone walls in colors they never held naturally.

Just ahead was a man. Hector recognized the light gray hoodie and black striped track pants, but not the dark short brimmed hat. The figure turned his head left and right, obviously checking if anyone was paying attention.

Apparently not sensing Hector's presence, the figure climbed a set of stairs to the left and opened a wooden door. He darted inside and closed it behind him.

Hector narrowed his eyes and crept up to it. The planks had been worn down at the ends and the handle had rust spots along the outer edge. He waited a three count before softly ascending the stairs and peeking through a gap.

He just caught the heel of the man he was following finish climbing a scaffolding ladder. Hector backed his head and grabbed the handle. His thumb slowly depressed the latch and he pulled the door out gently. He slipped inside and held the door open with his fingers. With both hands he pulled it in just enough to give the appearance of being closed.

He turned back to face the room. He blinked in recognition. This was a remodeling site he and his brother worked at almost half a year ago. They had to abandon it when the contractor refused to pay their wages.

 _Why would he come here?_

Hector looked up and tried to spot any sign of his quarry. The scaffolding reached all the way up to the wooden ceiling but he couldn't see anyone up there.

 _He had to go somewhere._

Hector gripped the metal ladder and tried to stealthily climb without making noise. The random pops and booms from the fireworks outside aided his efforts and covered the occasional groan of the steel accommodating his weight.

He peeked over the top. As he feared, no one was there.

 _Did I lose him? How did he get back down with me seein-_

He squinted and noticed a fine crack in the planks of the ceiling. The light from the fireworks illuminated a sliver cutting perpendicular to the grain. If they hadn't, Hector doubted he would have seen it even in the daytime.

He finished his climb and stood right under the crack. He reached up and ran a finger along it. It felt smooth, finished. With a little effort he pushed and a square section of the ceiling recessed upward at an angle.

 _A trap door? Incredible._

He looked down at the scaffold level he was on for something to gain a bit of height. A stack of paint cans was positioned just under the trap door. Upon further inspection, Hector recognized a fresh dirty shoe print on the top of the highest one.

He smirked and placed his foot in the same position and grabbed the railing to haul himself up. He pushed the trap door with his other arm slowly. There was a soft click as the door reached a perpendicular angle.

He paused a moment and stopped pushing. He inched his hand away and the hatch stayed in place.

Hector grunted approvingly and grabbed the lip of the entrance. He braced himself and pulled up with great effort. A streak of panic shot through his spine as his feet left the stack and he failed to get his chest over the edge. He darted his head around and tried find something else to grab onto.

Dangling just above his brow was a rope with a knotted end. He thrust his arm upward and latched on. He pulled with one hand and pushed with the other to get his waist over the edge. Hector crawled a foot or two and pulled his legs in.

The room he was in looked finished, refined. Not at all like a dusty attic that he expected to find. This place was someone's room.

The light from the fireworks shone on a wardrobe, a dresser and a long wooden table. As he stood up he noticed a lot of sewing utensils arrayed neatly on one side and several bolts of cloth stacked on the other end. Along the ceiling were thick strands of something the reminded him of a spider's web that crisscrossed the ceiling.

He took a step further to investigate when he heard a sound ahead of him. He ducked down and side stepped to the wall. A door was partly ajar on the end of the room and he could just sense some motion on the other side. He crept closer and could hear rapid breathing... and a woman's moan.

Hector smirked and reached inside his back pocket.

"Oh hermano, you are in **so** much trouble now."

He readied the cheap traveler's camera he bought earlier and made sure the flash was on. He stood up and walked casually toward the open door.

"Better cover up the little woman and yourself hermano." He announced and shoved the door open the rest of the way. "I wouldn't want to scar poor -DIOS MIO!"

A flash of blue incandescence from a side window illuminated a horror.

It was easily as big as a car, taller even. It had eight jointed legs, black arms with claws and six red eyes. Its torso was exposed. A splash of dark red liquid ran down its massive breasts. The fangs in its open mouth dribbled red onto its lower lips.

Tulio hung limply from a pair of its appendages clutched around his waist. His eyes had rolled back in his head and his bare blood-stained chest was still. His neck was punctured and dripping onto the floor.

Hector's stomach wretched in revulsion. He dropped the camera and backed a step. "Dios."

The creature's eyes burned into his memory as it stared at him. Then they gazed down at its victim. Its clawed hands slapped onto its face and an unholy scream pierced Hector's soul.

He spun and dashed to the open trap door. "Dios, dios, dios..."

He slid his legs in and dropped to the scaffolding. His feet smashed the little tower of paint cans as he hit. He lost balance and flopped on to his back.

"Grah!"

The cans he kicked rolled off the planks and splattered with a loud crash on the concrete floor below. Hector opened his eyes and immediately spotted something moving on the other side of the trap door. His breath seized up and he swung his legs to the side. He flipped over and placed his feet on the diagonal support bars. He rapidly climbed down the unsafe way from the top of the scaffold.

He let go of the steel at about half. He landed well enough with a grunt and sprinted for the door. As soon as his feet hit the spilled paint he lost his footing and pitched forward. His hands braced in front of him and he bellowed as the wet floor crashed into him.

Hector rattled his head and spat out a glob of paint. He pushed his body up with both hands and screamed. A lance of pain shot through his right wrist. He must have injured it when he hit.

He gritted his teeth and pushed off with his feet. Despite the slick floor he reached the door and prepared to bust through it.

Half a second before he touched it something snagged his back. He spun around and saw the six-eyed creature atop the scaffolding. A line of thick thread was in its hands. The other end of it was attached to his jacket. It started to tug the line.

"NO!"

Hector ducked and threw his arms up at the same time. The force of the creature's pull ripped his unzipped jacket off of his body.

He whirled back to the door, bashed through it and dashed out into the street.

One week later...January 7th

"So, one more time." The detective put his elbow on the table. The overly bushy gray mustache barely hid his smug smirk. "What happened to your jacket?"

Hector shut his eyes and exhaled in frustration. "I told you, it stuck some kind of rope to my collar. I got it off and ran out."

"Mhmm" Detective Muniz hummed. "From atop the scaffold." He tapped the pen on his notepad, obviously not writing a thing. "Over a hundred feet away, in the dark." He rotated his wrist around a few times. "To take your...jacket."

Hector pounded a fist. "To get me too."

"Mhmm." Muniz nodded. "But you got away."

"Yes." He bit out.

The detective inclined his head. "But your brother..."

"Is dead!"

Both men glared at each other. The detective swallowed. "Missing."

Hector threw up his hands. "It cleaned up the evidence!"

Muniz closed his eyes briefly. "The...monster...woman."

Hector gritted his teeth. "Women are human. That thing was not."

The detective sighed. "I think we're done here."

Hector stood up out of the chair. "No we're not. It's still out there."

Two officers 'escorted' Hector out of the station and dumped him outside. He brushed himself off and stood back up.

"Hector Velasquez?"

He turned toward the foreign voice to his left. A woman in a light beige trench coat and wide brimmed hat approached him. She had close cropped blonde hair, wore wide black shades and black tennis shoes.

Hector narrowed his eyes. "Who're you?"

She offered her hand. "My name is Emilia Wolfe."

Hector just stood there. "What do you want? To make fun of me too."

She shook her head. "No Mr. Velasquez. I just want to ask you some questions about what happened to your brother."

He reared his head a bit. "Why?"

She lifted her hand and removed the shades. Her eyes were mismatched. The left was blue and the other black. "Because I believe you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Who. Are. You?"

She lifted her other hand and flicked her wrist. Where there was nothing, now she had a small card between her fingers.

Hector took it and studied it a second. The back was blank. The front had a silver eye symbol and the words 'Wolfe Preternatural Service' printed in black. He looked up at her a moment then back to the card and read it again. "What are you?"

She placed her shades back on her face. "I'm a paranormal investigator. Mr. Velasquez."

He raised on eyebrow. "What like...you try to prove Fish-Men are real or something?"

She nodded. "The mermen and merwomen of Atlantis." She waved a hand to the side. "Though some of the females prefer being called mermaids for some reason." She raised a finger. "Even their queen."

Hector squinted at her. He glanced back at her card and then back to her. He dropped the card. "You're loco." He turned around and walked away.

"There were spider webs in both rooms." She stated.

He halted and spun around. "How?" He blinked several times. "How did you know that?"

She offered a hand. "In your report, you mentioned spider webs in the room with the trap door. But there were webs in the other room as well, correct?

Hector narrowed his eyes. "The police haven't released anything yet. How'd you know that?"

She smirked lightly. "I have my ways."

"No." He barked. "How did you know that about the other room?"

Wolfe inclined her head. "Because that was an arachne you encountered."

He furrowed his brow. "What's an arachne?"

"Are you familiar with centaurs?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." He nodded.

"Think that, except swap out the horse body for a giant spider."

Hector's eyes widened as he input that clarification. He raised a hand. "That..that's what I saw." His voice took on a growl. "That's what killed my brother."

She adjusted her shades. "Still think I'm loco?"

He took a moment to calm himself down and try to think rationally. "Yes." He balled his hands into fists. "But you seem to already know more than they do." He thumbed behind himself toward the station.

He stared at her a moment more. "You're going to help me find my brother's killer?"

Wolfe nodded. "Yes."

A beat. "When do we start?"

* * *

Jack's room, present day.

"They never apprehended the arachne that killed Hector's brother." Tetra gazed at the floor as she continued. "Caught up with her a few times. But she fled."

Sula and her host shared a brief look. Jack raised a hand. Tetra lifted her head a bit and nodded at him. "She um... became pregnant that night?"

Tetra closed her eyes and nodded again.

"..gods.."

Sula lowered an eyebrow. "Wait...she was on the run **while** she was pregnant?"

Tetra nodded her head a third time. The lamia placed her hands protectively across her belly. "Goddess, I can't imagine..."

Silence pervaded between the three of them. Jack looked between his two housemates, judging if they should continue. He raised his hand again. "If we want, we can...do this later."

"No." Tetra stated. The other two looked toward her. "I...you both need to hear the rest."

Jack swallowed. "Okay..." He adjusted his seat as he lowered his arm. "So, she ran. What happened next?"

Tetra raised her eyes at them. "My mother found a deep dark cave in Greece, of all places, to build a nest. She laid her egg, and waited for me to hatch."

Sula raised a hand this time. "Only one egg? Don't spiders and arachne typically have... more than that?"

Tetra inclined her head. "Typically." She confirmed. "I only know that I am her only living offspring that she raised." A beat. "If there were others...if I had any sisters...or would have had any...I do not know."

She let the possible implications hang in the air a moment.

"My first memories are of her and her alone." She shook her head. "There was no one else."

Jack took in a deep breath and let it out. "So...what happened next?"

"Mother and I continued to evade humanity. We would stay near friendly monster-folk who also avoided humans. But never for more than a month at a time. We were always on the move."

She glanced up and stared across the room. "Until a few years ago, not long after the human governments publicly acknowledged that monsters existed."

* * *

Approximately three weeks after the reveal. Southern France.

She waited.

Her prey was almost in position.

Perched high in a tree, she could track it visually. It snorted and pushed around the dirt with its broad snout. It grunted and brandished its tusks in the air.

The boar was alone. It had wandered into her territory.

Tetra had seen to that.

Less than an hour before, she spooked the team of boars into scattering. She felled a tree branch in the middle of them and they all sprinted in different directions. Eventually they would regroup. But one or two would draw near one of her carefully disguised traps.

She couldn't try to capture the whole team. Even these dull beasts could overpower and overrun even her strongest webs if enough of them ran into her trap enmasse.

But a singular boar would be no trouble at all.

The creature trotted along the forest floor, wary and cautious but still ignorant of the true danger it was in. It took two more steps toward the trap.

Tetra forced herself to remain patient, calm, indifferent. She slowed her breathing. Both in her chest and her abdomen. She'd done this a hundred times before and she would do it hundreds of times more in the future.

Mother had taught her well. She could survive without her now. The proof of it was mere moments away...

The boar took its last steps. A snare tightened around its front hoof and dragged it forward. It squealed in panic and reared up on its hind legs. The back of its head jostled another tripwire and two more snares wrapped around its feet. They tightened and pulled them in opposite directions.

Tetra had only seconds to claim her prize. Her threads were thin enough to barely be seen by even her eyes, but that sacrificed their potential strength. The boar could break loose and escape, if given enough time.

She rapidly descended from the tree by letting out a thick thread from her spinnerets. She remained as silent as possible as she rappelled. No sense in giving away her approach. She opened her mouth and prepared to bite.

She landed on the poor creature's back, letting her considerable weight smash it to the dirt. She grasped its head with her claws and sunk her fangs into its neck.

The boar spasmed and attempted to throw her off, but it was already too late. Her numbing venom was already taking hold and robbing the boar of any sensation. Its muscles weakened and collapsed.

She withdrew her head and cooed into one of her prey's ears. "Shh, shh, shh." She stroked its face gently as its struggling abated. "It'll be over soon."

When the boars body was still she located a soft section of its neck near an artery with her claws. In one swift jab, she plunged them in and then withdrew her arm.

The poor creature barely reacted to the killing blow. Her venom had done its work. It could feel no pain as it bled out quickly and quietly.

She tied more threads around the boar's legs and hoisted it a couple of feet to allow the blood to drain out as fast as possible.

Her work completed, Tetra cleaned her claws and wrapped up her prize. She prepared to carry it to her mother's cave. They would eat well this week.

She took in the beautiful Pyrenees on her stroll back. The sun was just starting to set as the ground began to slope upwards. The mountains cast long shadows under the orange sky.

Tetra turned her eyes upon the cave they were staying in-

Something was wrong. She could see firelight emanating from inside it.

 _That shouldn't be happening. We always find a place that can hide a cooking fire._

She tried to think of any reason mother would set a fire that could be seen.

Tetra gasped.

 _She wouldn't. It's got to be a signal of some sort. Mother's in trouble!_

She dropped her prey and scrambled up the mountain trail as fast as possible. Her long longs allowed her to traverse the rocky path with little trouble or any noisy commotion. Just outside, Tetra slowed and tried to approach more stealthily. She could hear voices, but not mother's.

 _What is going on?_

"Ahem."

Tetra glanced upward. Atop the entrance a small breed arachne with a dark green carapace waved at her. Her iron gray hair fell around her cheeks in small curls. Her black shirt had frills along the neck and sleeves. A thin brown belt secured a black skirt over her waist.

"You must be Tetra. A pleasure to meet you." She was perched atop the rocks of the entrance.

Tetra narrowed her eyes. _How did I miss her?_ "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

She held up a hand. "Beg your pardon. My name is Cherise. I was asked to intercept you here and inform you of the situation."

Tetra scowled. "What situation?"

Her slightly cheerful expression mollified a bit. "Your mother is wanted for questioning by the human authorities."

Tetra blinked several times in complete confusion. Then she rattled her head. "What? What in the world are you talking about?"

Cherise's eyes lowered a hair. "Oh my, you don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Tetra bit out.

She swallowed. "This is gonna sound a bit crazy but...the humans have officially acknowledged that monsters exist." She placed a hand over her chest. "That **we** exist."

Tetra blinked some more. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Cherise sighed. "Come on. Follow me." She skittered under the top lip of the entrance and walked along the cave ceiling.

Tetra kept a skeptical expression and mentally prepared herself to attack or flee, should the worst occur, but she followed nonetheless.

The small breed lead Tetra to a simple campfire about a third of the way into their cave. Standing around it was a large breed with light brown fur and vertical black stripes covering her carapace. Her skin was heavily tanned and her solid black eyes regarded the newcomer cautiously. She wore a white t-shirt and a brown loincloth around her waist. Her wild mane of dark brown hair shot out in all directions.

Next to her stood a long-legs arachne. Where the large breed had think powerful limbs, the long legs were thin and extensive. If she stretched them out end to end, Tetra had no doubt that she could touch both cave walls with plenty of slack. Her long sandy blonde hair fell around her elbows. Her carapace was a light caramel with dull darker stripes along her legs. Her skin was a few shades shy of pale Caucasian. Her uniform's top half was white with long-sleeves. The bottom half was black and tapered into a long flap over her waist.

Tetra glanced between all three of them, as Cherise took an empty position by the fire. "Who are all of you? What do you want?"

The long-legs raised a hand. "Hello... Tetra is it?" Her accent placed her from somewhere in northern Europe. Denmark if Tetra had to guess,

"Yes that's my name." She confirmed. "What is yours?"

The long-legs placed her other hand on her chest. "I am called Edee." She waved toward the small breed. "You've already met Cherise." The small breed smiled lightly.

Edee waved toward their third companion. "And this is Valentina." The large breed grunted and nodded.

Tetra studied the three of them a moment. "What do you want with my mother?"

" **We** don't want anything." Valentina stressed. "But the humans seem to be interested in her." Tetra placed her accent somewhere along the Adriatic, probably the Italian side.

Tetra folded her arms. "And since when do arachne cater to humans for anything?"

The trio glanced between themselves. Then Edee faced Tetra directly. "Since they have offered to establish formal relations with all arachne."

Tetra scowled. Such a bold faced lie was unbecoming of any arachne.

"I don't think she's heard any of this." Cherise opined.

Valentina grunted. "Really keeps you in the dark doesn't she?"

Tetra narrowed her eyes and glared. "What did you say?"

The large breed turned and faced her. "Every monster has heard of the humans' announcement. Their governments have given up trying to hide us from their ignorant public."

Tetra was taken aback. She had to be wrong. Mother would tell her something important like that. Mother taught her everything. She wouldn't keep anything like that from her. "You're lying."

Valentina gritted her fangs and leaned forward. Edee grasped her arm. "Patience sister." She cautioned. "She doesn't know."

Valentina growled and jerked her arm out of the long-legs grip. "You're not my sister."

Tetra lowered her stance and prepared to defend herself. "Where's my mother? What have you done with her?"

Cherise raised both her hands placatingly. "She's just inside Tetra. Please, calm down."

Tetra raised her claws. "You lie to me about the humans and expect me to believe that? What's really going on?"

The large-breed's eyes inflamed. "I'll show you what's going on!" Valentina was about to lunge when a thread wrapped around her arms and tugged her backwards.

"That. Is. Enough."

All four spider women turned toward the new voice coming from deeper in the cave.

A main-line arachne with a white carapace and dull yellow legs stepped into the firelight. A simple violet gown covered her shoulders to down around her pedipalps. Her arms were adorned with a pair of silver circlets that had gold inlaid with a symbol. The one on the right arm was a spear. The one on the left was a distaff. A black leather belt around her waist was secured with a silver buckle that had a golden shield inlaid in the center. All three were symbols of the goddess.

She held the string that hindered Valentina in her claws. Her red eyes regarded the four of them with some disappointment.

Tetra's face went slack in recognition. "Mistress Khristeen."

Mother skittered around from behind and stood by the mistress. A casual observer might conclude that Tetra and she were actually sisters. But that would overlook the subtle creases along her cheeks and under the eyes. She also wore a dark gown but didn't sport any jewelry.

She faced her daughter directly. "Tetra, apologize to our guests."

Tetra lifted a hand. "I..I."

Mother inclined her head. "Tetra." She all but growled.

Her daughter dropped her arms and bowed to Valentina. "I beg your forgiveness."

The large breed harrumphed and snapped the threads around her arms by flexing a few muscles.

Mistress Khristeen stepped up behind her. "Valentina." Her tone held a note of warning.

The large breed eyed the woman behind her and gritted her fangs a moment. Then she faced back to Tetra. "Accepted and given."

Tetra lifted her head back up to thank her, but she had turned toward the fire, clearly not interested in anything more Tetra had to say.

"Tetra. I sent you out to get food." Mother stated. "Why have you come back empty handed?"

She lifted an arm. "I..did get food. I caught a boar."

Mother's eyes lowered. "Well, where is it? Or did you manage to lose that like you lost your manners?"

"I, I dropped it to get back here." She stammered. "I thought you were in danger. I saw the light and..."

Mother raised an eyebrow. "Clearly, I am fine, child." She waved toward the entrance dismissively. "Now go retrieve dinner for our guests before some jackal starts gnawing on it."

"I...yes mother." Tetra nodded and turned back to the entrance. She quickly descended the slope and located her kill. It seemed intact. She picked it up and brushed off a bit of dust and dirt that had clung to its hide.

When she returned, only Cherise and Edee were present. They had set up a spit to roast the boar.

"We can take care of that Tetra." The long-legs approached and held out her arms. "Your mother wanted to speak with you further inside."

Tetra hesitated before handing over her prey. "Are you sure? As your host I should-"

Cherise raised a hand. "It's alright Tetra. This isn't exactly a social call."

Tetra stood there a few moments as the other two took over. "Where is mistress Khristeen?" She asked.

"She's having a 'discussion' with Valentina outside." Cherise answered.

"You should see your mother, Tetra." Edee advised. "She has something important to tell you."

Tetra narrowed her eyes. Something about the 'finality' of her statement felt wrong to her. She walked a few steps toward the back.

Cherise stepped away from the fire suddenly and held up a hand. "Ah, one moment miss Tetra."

She turned back to her guest. "What? What is it?"

The small breed folded her hands over her waist. "Miss Tetra...do you..."

Tetra narrowed her eyes. "Do I what?"

Cherise glanced up. "Do you... remember your father?"

Tetra winced and dropped her jaw a bit. "What?"

"Do you remember your father?" She repeated.

Tetra's jaw opened fully and her eyes fluttered. "I...I ..." She forced her eyes and mouth closed. She took a slow heavy breath.

And another.

She opened her eyes. Both of them were staring at her. The boar had hardly been touched. She looked between them.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Edee raised a hand. "Please miss Tetra. Answer the question."

For more than a moment she thought she was on some sort of trial. She studied their faces. There wasn't judgment there. More like... concern.

She blinked. "I never knew him. He died before I hatched."

Edee lifted her chin. "How did he die?"

Tetra stared ahead. "I don't know."

Cherise narrowed her eyes. "You never asked your mother?"

Tetra didn't quite glare at her. "I asked plenty of times."

They shared a brief look at each other. "And...what did your mother say?" Edee asked.

Tetra's lips creased down a degree. "She never answered." She closed her eyes. "She only said...that he died." She opened them back up and took another slow breath. "I trust I've answered your questions thoroughly." She put some hostility into her tone.

Both of them reared their heads back. Cherise raised her hand. "We didn't mean to upset you."

Tetra frowned and growled. "Then don't ask potentially upsetting questions to a complete stranger." She pivoted and stormed away from them.

 _What the hell was that about?_

She could just see her mother ahead in the dark cave. Tetra stopped and attempted to calm herself. She clenched her hands and tried to slow her heart beat. In a spasm of resurfaced anger her right fist slammed into the cave wall. She recoiled and shook her hand, letting the physical pain distract her.

 _Keep it together._

She gave herself a five count before proceeding through the cave. Mother was dashing around the chamber where they kept their few belongings. She was stuffing things into the sacks and tying them off with silk.

Tetra glanced around. "M-mother what are you doing? What's goin-"

Mother whirled at her. "Oh, Tetra hurry. Get your things." A spike of worry in her voice made Tetra feel tense again. "We need to leave."

"W-what why?" She held up her hands. "Mother!"

The elder arachne picked up an empty sack and shoved it at her. "Don't argue with me. Just get your things"

Tetra held the empty bag. "I..I don't understand. Why are we going? Why did mistress Khristeen come here?" Mother ignored her. "What did they want?"

"Don't argue." Mother spat. "Just get your stuff and let's go."

Tetra never liked seeing her angry. Mother got especially vicious when she was angry. And Tetra was about to throw herself into doing what she wanted again, but something insisted that she probe further. She clutched the empty bag and stood up straight.

"They asked about father."

The elder arachne had her back to her, but Tetra could observe her movements slowing. Her arms gathered tools and utensils in a deliberate, conscious manner. She placed one more item in her sack and then faced her daughter. "What did you tell them?"

A flare of frustration spiked her emotions. "Nothing!" She barked. "You never told me anything!" She held up a hand to emphasize her statement. "So I told them that I don't know anything."

Mother closed her eyes and grimaced sadly. "Oh child."

Tetra blinked several times. She'd rarely seen regret on her mother's face. She'd also never not been immediately back-handed for raising her voice to her only parent.

"Oh child." Mother repeated and opened her eyes. She approached and cupped Tetra's cheek. "I'll tell you what happened." Tetra's expression blanked. Her eyes welled up.

"R-really?"

Mother closed her eyes briefly and nodded. "Yes." She placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "But first we need to leave." Tetra blinked several times and wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Now." Mother continued. "Please get your things."

Tetra swallowed and nodded. And just like that, she was a dutiful daughter again, obeying her mother.

Most of their stuff had already been gathered. They traveled light, packed light. Material possessions that couldn't be forgotten or left behind had to be small, portable. Clothes could be re-woven and replaced. They could always hunt for food or steal it when necessary.

Mother hefted her pack and Tetra followed suit. "When we leave, we can't stop. They'll try to follow us."

Tetra frowned "Why are they here?"

Mother dipped her head slightly. "They're here for me."

Tetra leaned forward. "Why?"

A noise like a rock being rustled drew their attention to the front of the cave.

"We need to leave." Mother repeated. "Now."

Both arachne skittered further into the tunnel until they reached a position near the back. Although it opened up into a larger branching cave system, Tetra and her mother had no use for the extra space. But it was a great location to plant false trails.

Along the walls were web after web of threads of various thicknesses and types. Inside the immediate large chamber were various knick knacks and items that might be mistaken for their value.

However, the true escape route was right above their heads.

Mother located the correct string and pulled it down. A section of the rock ceiling flipped downward. The back side of it was attached to several thick cable-like webs.

Both ascended into the vertical tunnel. Tetra resealed the hidden entrance with a few more threads and followed her mother up the vertical tunnel.

There were fewer webs and threads to assist in climbing as they reached the surface. That was a trade-off they accepted to keep the true escape route hidden.

Mother poked her head slightly out of the opening to scan for anyone watching. Apparently sensing no one she waved her daughter forward. She had a slightly slimmer frame and thus was able to slip through the opening with their packs and sacks easier.

Tetra advanced through, stopped and paced in a circle to find any observers. She didn't see any either. She motioned her hand toward her mother and accepted the last of their sacks of personal items they couldn't depart with.

Mother slipped through the opening, picked up her sack and advanced down the slope.

"You didn't actually think you'd get away this time did you?"

Tetra's heart jumped. She widened all her eyes and glanced around in an alert almost panic. Mother's shoulder's drooped.

"It's time to stop running, Rosalinde." Mistress Khristeen stepped out from behind a large boulder. Valentina clambered and mounted it. Her black eyes narrowed.

"Mother. Back to the tunnel we'll-" Tetra spun around and prepared to sprint but halted. Edee and Cherise emerged from their 'hidden' escape route.

Tetra glanced about trying to find any path they could take to avoid them. She didn't see any.

"Mother, we've got to get out." She glanced toward her parent. She was just standing there. "Mother?"

Khristeen motioned her head at Cherise. "Well?"

The small breed cleared her throat. "She doesn't know. She's innocent."

Mistress Khristeen nodded and faced Tetra directly. "Tetra, I need you to step away from your mother."

"NO!" She cried.

Valentina crouched low and prepared to pounce. Khristeen inclined her head. "Tetra you have to step away. You have to let us take her."

"No." Tetra dropped her sack and stepped between the large breed and her mother. "You can't take her."

"Idiot girl." Valentina spat. "You don't know what you're doing." She pointed a claw at mother. "You don't know what she did."

"I know I don't know!" She shouted. "But we have to get away, we have to leave. She promised."

Edee stepped forward one pace. "It's too late Tetra. We can't let her go free."

Tetra whirled at the long-legs. "Why?!"

When Edee didn't answer she stepped up to the small breed. "Why?!" Tears started streaming down her cheeks.

Cherise turned her head away. Tetra balled up her hands and threw her fists into the air. "Why won't anyone tell me!?"

A hand laid on her shoulder. Tetra glanced down. Mother stood beside her. Tetra blinked and lowered her arms. "Mother?"

Rosalinde lifted her head and faced the Mistress. "May I speak with my daughter?"

Valentina dropped down from her perch. "Like hell."

Khristeen thrust her hand at the large breed. "Stop."

Valentina gritted her fangs. "She's just trying to buy time to escape." She thrust a claw at Rosalinde. "If she actually cared about her daughter she would have told her the truth years ago."

Something in Tetra's abdomen shifted. A sickening sensation that she thought she couldn't feel anymore returned. A malaise born of a silly child's idea that couldn't possibly be true: My own mother is lying to me.

Mistress Khristeen stepped forward. "Rosalinde will not try to escape." She paused to invite anyone to challenge her. "Will you Rosalinde?" Mother dipped her head in acknowledgment.

The Mistress nodded. "Then please give us some space.." Valentina's head trembled in rage. "..And I will take Rosalinde's confession."

Edee and Cherise shared a look. They both took a few paces back but kept Tetra and her mother in sight. Valentina crossed her arms.

Mistress Khristeen gave her an expectant gaze but the large breed just stood there.

Khristeen rolled her eyes. "Impossible creature." She shook her head and faced back to mother. "That's the best you'll get from her. I suggest you make this quick, lest you test a large breed's infamous patience."

Mother nodded. "I will." She leaned down and retrieved an item from her sack, a scrap of paper. She handed it to her daughter. Tetra took it and studied the photograph. It was a human man she'd never seen before. "That's your father, child."

Tetra's claws quivered. "You...you had this the whole time?" Her voice broke.

Mother shut her eyes. "I...tried to spare you the burden of knowing." Her sullen eyes cracked open. "But now I know I was just trying to hide it from myself...what I did."

"What did you do!?" Tetra demanded.

Mother breathed out once. "I killed your father."

Tetra's face widened in shock and she dropped the photograph. Her legs went weak and her abdomen brushed the rocky ground. Her breathing picked up pace.

"How?" She glanced up at her mother. "How did he die?"

Mother didn't move. "I loved your father." She smirked a bit. "He was adventurous, vivacious and his wit could make an old kitsune jealous."

She drew in a breath and let it out. "I loved your father. But I lost control."

Tetra sniffed. "Lost what?"

"I lost control that night." Mother repeated. "And when I tasted his blood..."

Her daughter stood up straight. Each of her eyes widened in disbelief. Mistress Khristeen winced in disgust.

"You.. you..." Tetra couldn't say it.

"I gave in, child. I gave in to the instinct, the curse." Mother's voice turned bitter.

"You...you..."

Mistress Khristeen swallowed bile. "The first known to do so in centuries."

Tetra darted her gaze at her. "Wh-what?"

The mistress nodded. "Arachne have killed humans before." Her eyes hardened and settled on Rosalinde. "But none of us murdered our own mate. Not in a very very long time."

Tetra started hyperventilating. "That's ...that's..." She held a hand over her heart. "That can't be true..." She backed away and shook her head. "It's not true. IT'S NOT TRUE!"

She started sobbing. In less than an hour the world had cracked and fallen around her. She'd wanted so desperately to know the truth. But mother always evaded, always focused on something else.

And when her daughter would push too hard, she struck her down.

In the truth's absence, Tetra concocted several alternative reasons of why her father was gone: He suffered an accident and mother couldn't save him. He had a terminal medical condition that he succumbed to. He was a soldier and tried to do something heroic but was killed in the attempt.

It never occurred to her that he was murdered.

Rosalinde reached out to her daughter. "I am so sorr-"

Tetra slapped her hand away. "Don't touch me!" Her teeth clenched and she raised her head. Her eyes scorched into her mother. The monster. The murderer. The father killer.

Mother swallowed and stepped back. "You have every reason to be angry at me."

"Damn right she does." Valentina commented.

Mistress Khristeen gave the large breed a stern look. She shrugged unapologetically.

Tetra balled her hands and relaxed them in a spastic rhythm. Her head boiled and her vision turned crimson.

Mistress Khristeen said. "We need to take her to the hu-"

Tetra lunged and struck. She aimed for the eyes. Rosalinde lifted both hands to intercept, but her daughter's bestial rage battered through. Her claws sunk into the temple and tore into the face.

Mother screeched and retreated.

"Tetra stop!" Mistress Khristeen seized her left arm and pulled back.

Tetra swiped again and attempted to open the throat. "YOU KILLED HIM! I HATE YOU!"

Valentina stepped up and grabbed her other wrist before she could do more damage. "Calm down, girl."

Tetra ignored the powerful arms holding her back and lunged again. "YOU LIED YOU LIED YOU LIED. I HATE YOU!" She kicked out with her pedipalps and tried to leap out of their grip.

Rosalinde stared at her daughter's vitriol in shock and horror. She held one hand to her head. Edee and Cherise came to her sides. The long-legs produced a cloth and wiped down the blood. "Here, hold this here."

"Get her off the mountain." Khristeen commanded.

Cherise nodded and placed a hand on Rosalinde's arm. "Come with us please."

Rosalinde nodded and took one last look at the living reminder of her crime. "Remember what I taught you, child."

"I HATE YOU!" Spittle flew out of Tetra's mouth.

Rosalinde shut her eyes. "Yes, yes. I'll go." She said. "I need to...I need some air." She turned and followed Edee down the slope of the mountain.

Tetra made one last attempt to hurt the woman who murdered the man she should have known. "I HATE YOU!"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Summer is always busy and I had another writing project I wanted to complete.**

 **Please, as always, comment and review.**


	24. Chapter 24 Tetra's Story Part 2

**I do not own Everyday Life With Monster Girls.**

Chapter 24. Tetra's story: Part two.

Jack's room, present day.

Tetra had her eyes closed as she recalled the last time she saw her mother. When she opened them, Jack and Sula were tightly holding hands.

Jack looked like he was going to vomit. Sula wasn't much better.

"I am sorry that my tale has distressed you." She quietly acknowledged and brushed some wetness away from her cheek. "But the truth is often unpleasant."

Silence followed for a good minute. What does one say after that?

Sula finally swallowed and relaxed her grip. "You...you really clawed your mother?" Tetra nodded lightly.

"Goddess..." Sula's eyes studied the ground. "Even if one of mine...I don't know if..I..."

Tetra shook her head. "It's not something I'm proud of." She brought her hand up. "I don't know if I would have really done it." She curled her claws in. "But it felt right at the time." A hint of a growl escaped her throat.

Jack narrowed his eyes and debated if he should open his mouth. Then he decided to ask anyway. "Really done what?"

Both monster girls blinked and focused at him. They shared a look and glanced back to their host. He hunched his shoulders embarrassed. He definitely asked something stupid this time. "I'm sorry. I asked something stupid didn't I?"

They looked back at each other. Tetra pressed her lips a bit and Sula nodded slowly.

The lamia closed her eyes and faced back to Jack. "When echidnas fight, we box. We use our fists." She arced her lower body around herself. "If we really need to settle a grudge, we wrestle and get our tails involved."

She opened her eyes and held a hand out, fingers displayed. "When we want to kill, we use our claws."

Jack sucked in a little breath. "Oh. Yeah." He darted his eyes between her hands and Tetra's. "That...that makes sense." He paused a moment. "So when Tetra..."

Sula nodded. "She declared her intent to kill her own mother."

Jack stared at the seven foot tall spider in his room. "...gods..."

Tetra closed her eyes and nodded lightly. "Mistress Khristeen was...sympathetic enough to my...situation to merely banish me." She dipped her head. "Normally, I'd be punished much worse for attempting to kill another arachne." She shrugged. "But she declared that I had suffered enough."

Jack took that in for a few moments. "Who is...or I guess I should ask, **what** is an arachne mistress?"

"An arbitrator, of sorts." Tetra opened her eyes. "Arachne do not have centralized governments quite like humans or other liminal species do. We keep to ourselves for the most part."

She lifted a claw. "But we also need human males to procreate. That requires us to stay near human settlements for long periods of time. Which in turn, forces us to compete for territory and food." She elaborated. "Disputes and fights can easily break out, especially among the perennially ill-tempered large breeds."

"A mistress is supposed to be the wisest and fair-minded arachne in a given region. She hears parties' complaints and investigates their claims. She can recruit any arachne to assist in her responsibilities. When she makes a decision it is final." Tetra flexed her claws. "If anyone disagrees, they can approach her privately. If that arachne is still not satisfied, and acts against the mistress' decision, they are exiled."

Jack lifted a finger to his chin. "Alright...so how does an arachne become a mistress?"

"At the Taranto Ball." She answered. "Each region has their own traditions and customs on how often a Ball is held, but when all arachne have been gathered, they can also decide on a new mistress if needed."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "How, exactly would a decision be made? Do you vote or something?"

"Depends on the region." Tetra shrugged. "Some communities vote, some just pass the title down to an offspring. Some hold a contest of wits or skill. Whatever the folks there determine "

"Is there a mistress here?" He asked while waving a finger around.

Tetra shrugged again. "For this region, probably. But I don't have much use for one." She grinned. "I have my own room and a personal chef right here." She patted his head. "There's no other arachne around to compete with me for it."

Jack brushed off her hand and smiled sarcastically. "Har har."

Sula chuckled then faced the arachne. "So...what happened next? You said the mistress banished you. Is that when you met some of my people?"

Tetra's grin melted away. "Not right away." She shook her head lightly. "My memory of that time is... fluid, unconnected. I wandered aimlessly." She stared at the ground. "Mother was gone. She'd betrayed me." She took a slow breath. "As much as I hated her, I wasn't quite ready to be on my own."

Jack nodded lightly. "I doubt anyone would be after learning something like that."

Tetra gave a small smile. "I suppose not." She glanced down again. "The next thing I remember clearly was waking up in a strange place."

* * *

Three years ago. Somewhere in northern Africa.

Tetra cracked her eyes open. A blank stone wall was a dozen feet in front of her. She gazed around and noted the ceiling and other walls were composed of stone. There was a wooden door covering an opening.

 _Where?_

The door opened and daylight advanced through the room. The brightness stung her eyes. She recoiled and threw up an arm to shield her vision.

"Awh, 'ant mustayqz." Someone said.

She didn't recognize the voice. Or the language. Tetra tried to stand, but her legs felt brittle. When she pushed against the ground her joints threatened to break. She gasped and fell forward. Something caught her. She looked down and noted that she was lying on a rough rope hammock.

"La tuhawil alwuqufa."

The door closed and the light in the room dimmed enough for Tetra to see normally. She squinted and rotated her head up to view the other person.

She had long straight black hair and two golden eyes with slit pupils. She had a pair of scales over her cheeks that were dark brown. A pair of fangs poked out of her upper lip. Her skin was heavily tanned. She wore a light blue dress that covered her shoulders down to well under her waist.

In her hands, she held a clay cup filled with water. Tetra's throat burned and she snatched the cup right out of her fingers.

"Ai!" The lady yelped and backed away.

Tetra ignored her protest and gulped the entire cup in one go. When she finished and looked back down she saw that person had a large dark brown scaled anaconda growing out of her lower half. She was also holding her hands and glaring at Tetra.

The palm that was holding the clay cup now had a fine gash and blood was seeping out of it.

Tetra sucked in a breath and dropped the cup. She held up her own hands. Blood flecked off a couple of her fingers.

 _Oh goddess, what did I just do?_

She stared at the woman with a snake body...lamia. Her brain finally engaged and identified the creature in front of her.

The lamia glared and started in on a rant. Tetra didn't understand the language but tried to apologize anyway. "I'm sorry."

The woman didn't let up. Her tone turned ugly and vicious. Tetra tried to apologize in another language.

When that failed she cycled through almost every mode of communication she knew to try to express her guilt.

None of them worked.

Tetra kept her hands up. "Please...please. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes. "I didn't mean to." Something on her gut roiled for few seconds.

The woman finally stopped and huffed. "I know." She said in French. "You said it almost forty times."

Tetra blinked her eyes open. "I... you understood me?"

The lamia nodded. "I did. But I felt like lecturing the hell out of you in Arabic since you don't seem to know that one."

"I...Arabic?" Tetra glanced around. "Where am I?"

The lamia raised an eyebrow. "Morocco."

The arachne reared her head. "M-Morocco? How did I..?"

The lamia lifted her uninjured palm. "We were hoping you would be able to tell us."

Tetra looked back at her. "Us?"

A human male with tanned skin and wearing light brown robes entered the room. He had curly black hair and light brown eyes.

He started to say something at the lamia, then observed that Tetra was awake. He stopped and examined her and clearly noticed the blood on her claws. His eyes narrowed.

The lamia placed her hand on the man's shoulder and showed him her injured one.

"I'm sorry." Tetra repeated.

The man gazed at Tetra intensely a moment. "I'll send for Adilah." He leaned over and kissed the lamia on the forehead and then left the room.

Tetra gazed down at the stone floor. She tried to piece together how she got from the Pyrenees to Morocco.

 _Was there a boat? There had to be a boat._

Her head started hurting and she closed her eyes. She moaned and slumped onto the hammock.

"Hey." The lamia said. "Don't fall asleep on me again."

Tetra cracked open three eyes. "Again?"

She nodded. "This isn't the first time you've woken up here. We found you just outside the outskirts of town. You were unconscious."

Tetra furrowed her eyebrows. "I was?"

The lamia nodded. "Quite strange to find an arachne that doesn't know the local language way out here. Let alone one that couldn't take care of herself."

Tetra lowered her chin. "I...I was..."

The door opened again. The man had returned, followed by a young human woman.

She had dark hair that ran shorter than the lamia's and black eyes. She was dressed in a light green robe and carried a leather satchel over one shoulder.

"And how is our patient today?" Her voice was light, clear. She noticed the blood on the lamia's hand. "Oh Mama, what happened?" She started to retrieve some gauze from her satchel.

'Mama' waved her uninjured hand at Tetra. "This one is quite careless with her manners."

Tetra lifted her head and examined her three visitors. "I...Where am I?"

The lamia frowned. "I told you. Morocco."

Tetra lifted a hand. "No I mean...I'm...in a lamia village right?"

The man and the lamia looked at each other then back to her. "Yes, lamias live here." The man answered.

Tetra pointed at the woman with the satchel. "But human women live here too?"

She smirked. "Well I prefer the cooler weather at my dorm in Valencia but, yes." She nodded. "I grew up here."

Tetra blinked a few times. "I'm still on Earth right?"

* * *

Jack's room. Present day.

"Oh." Sula exclaimed. "You found one of the bigger lamia towns."

Tetra nodded. "Yes. They called it Madinat Althaeban."

Jack looked between the two of them. "I take it, that...human women living in a lamia village is significant, somehow."

Sula nodded. "Very significant. Lamia villages tend to have small populations. We eat more than humans and so we have to be careful how we utilize our food resources." She raised a claw. "But if we have an abundance of food, we can expand. However," She raised a claw. "Rather than give birth to more lamias, we would recruit human women and our men would marry and have human children with them as well."

Jack nodded in understanding. "Thus lowering the need to recruit men in the first place, since the town can produce them naturally."

"That's right." Sula affirmed. "Human and lamia children are raised with lamia and human parents."

Tetra smiled wistfully. "It was amazing. I'd never seen so many humans and non-humans living together. I'd never even considered it to be possible."

"You were very lucky." Sula turned to Tetra. "There are only, maybe, three, four lamia towns like that around the world."

Tetra nodded. "Yes. I was very fortunate." She lifted a hand. "And after I recovered, they allowed me to stay." She dipped her head. "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"How long were you there?" Jack asked.

"Long enough to almost be considered a member." Tetra's eyes unfocused.

Sula narrowed her eyes. "Almost?"

The arachne shook her head. "I didn't make a good first impression."

"Oh." She uttered. "Was that first lamia you saw... a matriarch?"

Tetra nodded again. "Yep. Her name was Nahla. Her husband, Said, was one of their builders. That girl, Adilah, is his human daughter."

"Oooh, yeah." Sula winced and shook a finger. "You want to get on the good side of any matriarch you meet. Especially since you weren't invited in."

Tetra sighed. "Yes, Nahla reminded me of that fact, quite often. And..." She stared at her claws. "I know I scared almost all of the humans living there." She closed her hands. "I... never really belonged."

Jack felt a pang of sympathy in his chest. Sula pressed her lips together and nodded lightly.

"I did what I could to repay their kindness." Tetra continued. "I repaired and reinforced their fishing nets with my silk. Assisted and improved their hunting and trapping techniques. Patched and wove clothes and fabrics."

"I learned their more common languages, their customs and adopted a few of their traditions." She shook her head lightly. "For many of them, it wasn't enough. I was still... an outsider"

"Not irrationally hated by just humans..." Jack said quietly.

Sula tilted her head. "What was that?"

Tetra smirked a degree. "Something we discussed one night." Her expression fell again. "Despite all that, I did get close to a couple of lamias. They sympathized with my abject lack of family and tried to open a space for me in theirs."

Her eyes refocused. "And I wanted that. I wanted a family again." She swallowed. "I saw how the people in that town shared and cooperated with just about everything." She paused a moment. "And I wanted that."

Sula held a serene almost smile. "What were their names?"

Tetra tilted her eyes up. "Yasmine, and Layla." A nostalgic grin creased her lips. "In my time with them..." She placed her hands on her opposite shoulders and closed her eyes. "I could forget my pain."

Jack waited a few seconds before asking another question. "So..." Tetra glanced down at him. "Why did you leave?"

Tetra blinked slowly and gazed at Jack and then Sula. "That...that's a story for another time."

The lamia cocked her head and shared a look with her host. "Uh okay."

Jack took Tetra's tale in and breathed out while staring at the ground. "Alright. I think I get it." He looked back up at both of them. He raised a finger toward Sula. "You come from a culture where multiple romantic partners are a standard facet of society." She nodded.

Jack waved that finger toward Tetra. "And you discovered that kind of society and adopted it for your own." The arachne nodded.

He took another breath. "But I haven't." Both liminals reared their heads back in shock.

"Please..." He held up a hand. "don't get me wrong. I find what little I've learned about lamia culture utterly fascinating." Their expressions settled a tiny degree.

"But...I'm..." He swallowed and closed his eyes. "I'm not ready to try to join it."

He expected some sort of outburst. A shout or something possibly violent. When nothing happened he popped open one eye. He saw that Tetra's legs hadn't moved. He opened the other one and noted that neither of them had so much as twitched.

"What...what are you saying Jack?" Sula asked.

He swallowed again. "I...Sula, I...I'm not ready to…" He grimaced and placed a hand on his head. "Look, I think I've been very accommodating and open-minded living with four extra-species. And I'm prepared to accept more. But this..." He waved a hand between them. "I'm not ready to jump into something like this."

Their neutral expressions didn't change. He lowered his arms and stood up. "Alright I'm going to get really honest." He placed a hand on his chest. "I've tried to move past what happened to me, but I haven't yet." Both monster girls lowered their eyes.

Jack stepped forward and took one of their hands in each of his. "I will always be grateful to both of you. For the rest of my life, I will never forget that you came for me." He paused a moment to look into their eyes. "In fact, I can't forget it. I can't stop thinking about it."

Sula pressed her lips in. Tetra clenched her other hand.

"My mind is stuck on 'I was kidnapped three days ago.'" He continued. "I tried to carry on, get back to my routine. 'Life goes on' and all that." He stared at the ground. "But when I did, I ran away from everything that's good in my life right now."

Sula leaned forward. "That was my fault, Jack. I shouldn't-" He gripped her hand tight and sucked in a breath.

"Please, let me finish." The lamia blinked and he relaxed his grip after a few seconds. He breathed out. "This is the third time my life has been in danger because of a liminal." A pause. "And...I've been able to forgive the people responsible for the first two of those." He snorted. "Hell, one of them lives in my house and I consider her a good friend. Another one I'm prepared to invite in as a guest."

He stepped back. His eyes hardened as he stared ahead. "But I don't think I'll ever forgive her." His tone darkened on the last word. Both monster-girls' expressions intensified. Then they turned to confusion as Jack's face mollified. He seemed haunted, afflicted.

"And I don't know what that makes me."

Tetra narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean Jack?"

He took in a breath, let go of their hands and raised one of his own. "I forgave Talbot and Syleris, they didn't really mean what they did." He glanced up. "Hell, Syleris didn't even know I was there when she ran by and the moon was messing with Talbot's head when I provoked him." He glanced at Sula. "Right?" She narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything.

He blinked. "And... maybe the moon was messing with hers.."

"That's not an excuse Jack." Sula brought her other arm up with a fist. "What she did to you was beyond unacceptable, beyond criminal."

Tetra placed her arm on his shoulder and pushed a little. He stared up into her eyes. "Get that idea out of your head Jack. Marian planned and prepared and followed through on taking you away. Her clumsy execution would have killed you."

"But I.."

"You don't have to forgive her and that doesn't make you a bad person." She insisted.

"But..."

Tetra bent her legs in and knelt on her pedipalps. Her front half lowered and now she was the one looking up at him."Some wounds... are too deep to heal. Some pains never go away." She placed the hand that was on his shoulder to over his other arm. "Jack, I will never forgive my mother for what she did to me and my father."

He pressed his lips together.

"Does that make me a bad person?" She asked.

Jack sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth a moment. "No." He shut his eyes. "No Tetra I don't think you're a bad person." She smiled and blinked back a few tears. Jack opened his eyes and let a tear of his own run down his cheek. "How could I ever think that of you?"

He swallowed again. "I just..."

Sula leaned forward. "What? What is it Jack?"

He dipped his head and gazed down. "I...my mother always taught me that not forgiving people just fosters more hate. Just keeps a cycle of violence going."

Tetra stood back up and shook her head. "Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman Jack. And she probably had to be to raise someone like you." She pointed a claw at him. "But with all due respect to her, in my experience... **violence** keeps a cycle of violence going." Sula nodded affirmatively and hummed.

Jack furrowed his brow and was going to protest when Tetra elaborated.

"Violence is mostly born out of hate and anger, that's true." She acknowledged. "but acting out of hate, **choosing** to cause pain to other people." She inclined her head. "That's the spark."

Jack faced ahead toward the window. "Anger is just an emotion." Sula and Tetra both cocked their heads.

"Something I told Dawn yesterday, when I saw her." He nodded a few times. "She felt guilty for...what she and Kuro did the night of the full moon." He dipped his head. "Probably like I'm feeling guilty.. for not being able to forgive."

" **I** will talk to Dawn about that." Tetra promised. "But you've done nothing wrong Jack." She raised a claw. "Not to contradict your mother further but, not forgiving someone is not the same as hating them. You have nothing to feel guilty about at all."

He winced. "I...I ran out of the house..away from you. And I.."

Sula placed her hand on his shoulder. "That was my fault Jack. I let my emotions get the better of me, and I forced you in a position that you didn't ask for." She dipped her head. "I realize now that I... pounced on you." She dipped her head. "And just like when Tetra did that, you tried to get away." The arachne nodded in agreement. He blinked a few times and thought back to that particular night with her.

"I wanted to help you Jack." Sula continued. "Your brother told us that we are the best thing that's happened to you since your parents died." She lifted her head and placed her hand on her chest. "Well you're the best thing that's happened to me since I left home."

Jack dropped his jaw in a silent gasp. Tetra placed a claw on his cheek and gently turned his head toward her face. "The best thing since I left Africa."

"You were still hurting Jack." Sula said. "And I..." She paused as another thought sparked in her brain. "And I tried to comfort you...like I would comfort one of my husbands..." She blinked a few times. Then the lamia backed away. "That's it...I think that's it."

Jack and the arachne shared a look and both stared at their housemate. "What's 'it'?" Tetra asked.

"That's the reason why..." Sula let go of Jack's shoulder. "Why I **think** I love you."

Both of them reared their heads in shock.

The lamia's eyes unfocused. And then she giggled. And then she giggled some more. She covered her mouth and began trembling with barely contained laughter. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Then she threw her head back and guffawed loudly.

Tetra and Jack's faces took on concerned expressions for the possibly insane echidna in the room. He inched away slowly and was prepared to get behind Tetra when the lamia finally stopped laughing.

A tense silence followed.

Sula looked over at her roommates and held her arms out to her sides. "I'm homesick."

Tetra blinked and Jack tilted his head.

Sula pointed at him. "You remind me of my husbands Jack. I didn't see it right away, but you are so much like them...and I love my husbands. I miss them." She chortled. "After I took you back from Tetra that night... and then handed you over to the medics." She slouched in place. "...I thought I was losing you." She held her hands on her chest. "And I felt like I was losing one of my husbands..." She placed one hand on her face. Her cheeks reddened up in embarrassment.

"Hehehe... I...oh my goddess." She shook her head. "My mind made a leap. Probably with the 'help' of the moon." She lifted her other hand and made air quotes. "I... 'realized' that I loved you."

Jack and Tetra blinked. "Oh." They said at the same time.

Sula shook her head. Her whole body was still quivering with sporadic laughter. "But that's not it at all." She wiped her face and then crossed her arms. "I just miss my home."

She dipped her head. "When I called her yesterday, Mama Daphne helped me figure out why you remind me of my husbands, and Joey and the others aren't jealous." She giggled some more. "Mama probably thought I might be bringing a man home with me when I returned." She chuckled. "So she advised me to," She held up her fingers again while rolling her eyes. "'confess' my feelings to you."

She took a slow breath and let it out. "I'm sorry Jack." She looked up at him. "I know I caused you more distress because I couldn't figure out exactly what I was feeling until now."

Jack couldn't help but smile a bit. "Uh...forgiven." The lamia giggled. He blinked a couple times and placed a finger on his chin. "So...to be clear, you... don't love me?"

Sula closed her eyes and chuckled. "Not like I would one of my husbands no." She breathed out. "But I missed them and you've treated me much like they do. So a part of my mind considered you a substitute husband of a sort."

He nodded a few times. "And people sometimes don't realize what they have until they think it's gone. Like I almost was."

"Yeah," She acknowledged. Then she covered her face with her hands. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing."

Jack chuckled. "I think you'll live, Sula." He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And as far as mistakes go, this is hardly the worst one you could've made."

She lowered her hands to her sides and giggled. "Yeah." She glanced down and let out a deep breath. "Well, I think I've caused enough drama for one day." She waved toward the door and Jack lifted his own hand from her. "I'm going to make a call or two." She yawned loudly. "Ugh. And probably take a nap." She grumbled.

She slithered toward the door and placed her hand on the handle. Jack lifted his arm to get her attention. "For what it's worth Sula." She turned back toward him. "I think your husbands are lucky to have you."

She smiled brightly. "Thanks Jack." Then her eyelids lowered and a devious idea took hold. She decided to act on it and slithered right back up to him. "And just so you know," Her tail entwined around one of his legs as he tried to back away from her sudden approach. "I think we'd be lucky to have **you**." She planted a big one on his cheek while giving Tetra a wink.

The arachne raised an eyebrow and made a 'wrap it up' gesture with her wrist. "Last one you get for saving his life, snake." She narrowed her eyes. "After this, no more."

Sula backed off and smiled slyly at Tetra. "Never say never, spider." She turned back toward the door, opened it, and cackled insidiously as she left the room.

* * *

Jack was still a bit dazed after the echidna made her grand exit. "Oi." He held a hand on his temple.

Tetra shook her head and chuckled. "Passionate creatures, lamias."

He rubbed his cheek. "You're telling me..." He shook his head to clear it and turned back to her. "It's a good thing you two are such good friends. Any two human women I've known would have ripped each other's throats out by now."

She leaned down toward him. "She saved your life Jack." Her expression dipped a bit. "I had to trust her with you that night because..." She took in a breath and let it out through her nose. "Because I didn't know if I could trust myself."

Jack stayed still a moment. Then he laid a hand on one of her arms. "And that was very mature and responsible of you. Another reason why I trust you so much." She smiled a bit.

He let his arm rest there a moment. "So, that's what M-Marian was afraid of." Tetra blinked and gazed down at him. "That you would...lose control. Like your mother did."

The arachne blinked slowly. "Yes." She all but whispered.

Jack nodded slowly a few times. "And that's what you were afraid of too. That they might be right."

"...Yes." She whispered again.

He took in a slow breath. "I gotta admit, I kinda want to prove them wrong, right here and now."

Tetra closed her eyes and chuckled lightly. "But Jack," She lifted a claw.

"That's illegal." They said together.

He sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Ugh...I'm too tired to do anything anyways."

Tetra frowned sadly. "I'm sorry for keeping you up Jack."

He raised his other hand. "No no, It's alright. This needed to happen." He lowered the hand at his head and waved it toward her. "I finally get to know some important stuff about you. Got that business with Sula sorted out." He paused. "Well, mostly sorted."

Tetra tilted her head. "Something wrong Jack?"

"Yeah." He let both his arms drop to the side. "You were really willing to...'share' me?" He raised an eyebrow.

She glanced down and faced him directly. "My first relationship was with two lamias simultaneously Jack." She waved toward the door. "Sula's more than earned my trust concerning you."

He lowered one eyebrow. "But you didn't ask me if I would be okay with that." She raised a claw and opened her mouth to answer back. But nothing came out.

Her whole torso wilted a bit and she curled her claw back in. "Ugh...I did it again." She clenched her teeth and glanced to the side.

Jack sighed and nodded. "If we are actually going to make this work." He waved a finger between himself and her. "I think you're going to have to... well, consider what I would think first, before you decide to change something about our relationship." He sighed. "I thought we discussed something like this before."

She dipped her head and clasped her hands over her waist. "We did. You're right, I'm sorry Jack."

"Look." He held up a hand. "I like the whole 'woman of mystery mystique' you have." He nodded enthusiastically. "It's fun. It really is." She smirked a bit and gazed back at him. He lowered his hand. "But you hide so much of yourself." He waved toward the door. "When you pulled this thing with Sula on me...well it came right out of left field. **She** didn't even know what you were going to do."

Tetra blinked a few times. "Left...field?"

Jack reared his head at her question. Then he pressed his eyes closed. "Oh... right." He waved a hand and cracked his eyes back open. "Sorry. That's a baseball expression. It means you surprised me."

"Oh." She said. "Okay."

Jack sighed. "And obviously I've got to be careful about my own communication." He faced her directly and sighed. "We really should see agent Serilla."

Tetra pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yes. I agree."

Jack backed to his bed and sat on it. "Good." He shook his head as exhaustion started to settle on him again. "But now, as all you ladies insisted on earlier... I need to sleep." He pulled the sheets out and slid himself to the head. "So if you could see yourself out..."

Tetra advanced a step. "What about your nightmares Jack?"

He froze a second. "I'll deal with it." Then he waved her off. "It's all in my subconscious anyways. It's not real."

Tetra tilted her head. His words sparked her memory. "I have an idea Jack." She held up a claw as she headed out his door. "I'll be right back."

He settled in and pulled the sheets over himself. When she didn't return right away he began to look around for something to distract him and keep him awake just a few moments longer.

He spotted his phone and reached for it. His message inbox counter was in the double digits. Most of them were from the girls, worried about where he went, what happened to him.

He looked through them all and let his guilt at leaving resurface.

 _How can I make it up to them?_

He scrolled through some older messages and hit upon an inkling of a concept. "Hmm." He made a quick text and sent it off. He replaced the phone to his charger.

Someone knocked and he called them in. Tetra angled her abdomen through the door and stood before him. She had an instrument in her hands.

"Sorry that took so long. Had to make new strings and tune them." He took in the details of the item and concluded that she was carrying a violin.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You just **made** new strings?" She was about to answer when he held up a hand. "Wait, I get it." He sat up a bit. "Modern violin strings can be made of steel. Spider silk is stronger than steel and arachne silk is even stronger, correct?"

She nodded and smiled at his summation. "Correct. I used to play for my mother..." She gazed down a degree. "When she couldn't sleep." She pursed her lips. "I didn't play anymore after she confessed what she did...After I realized why she had trouble sleeping."

Jack shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. Tetra. You didn't know."

She closed her eyes a moment. "I realize that, Jack." She looked at him mournfully. "But a part of me will always blame myself for never seeing it, never figuring it out." She let out a breath. "I never even suspected. It was just too terrible a thought to possibly be true." She sneered. "So I accepted her lies. Day after day, year after year."

"You were a child." He insisted. "Hell, you weren't even alive when it happened."

She glared at the ground silently.

"I'll say it again. As often as it has to be." He intoned. "Don't dwell on things you can't change."

She snorted and nodded. "Right...thank you Jack." She pinned the lower bout of the instrument between the side of her chin (on the chin rest) and her left shoulder. Her right hand held the bow over the strings and her gloved left hand supported the neck. She relaxed herself and began to play.

Jack hadn't heard live music this close for a long time. He'd never heard the piece she was performing ever before. Whatever it was called, it was somber, slow, and the most beautiful thing he'd ever listened to in his life.

He closed his eyes and let himself relax. He listened and the comfortable darkness enveloped him whole.

* * *

Tetra finished playing her piece. It was just something slow and simple that she could repeat from memory. Nothing complicated or rushed. She set her violin aside.

Her host lay in his bed silently. She approached and knelt by him. "Oh Jack. Please be patient with me." She drew part of his hair out of his face. "I know that we're from very different worlds. And I shouldn't make assumptions." She shut her eyes. "Being a predator in a civilized land is...difficult to reconcile. All these rules and regulations and confinements." She rattled a fist.

Then she sighed. "But it is better like this. At least for me." She shook her head. "I don't really have anywhere else to go. No true home to return to. Not like the others here." She gazed at him. "As self-sufficient as I learned to be...I don't want to be alone again."

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "So I'll keep trying Jack. I'll try to be a good girlfriend."

The arachne turned back to the door and retrieved her instrument. "Sleep well, and sweet dreams." She flipped off the light switch, angled her abdomen and slipped out into the hall.

 **A/N: Sorry for muddying the ship last chapter. Not entirely sure where I was going with that. Sula's 'realization' and subsequent behavior was clumsy, clunky and admittedly OOC. I blame the moon messing with my head. ;p Thanks given to GioMM for highlighting her weirdness.**

 **So please, keep reviewing, keep commenting. It really does matter.**

 **Back to regular shenanigans next chapter. Promise.**

 **Oh and LindaRoze posted my latest commission of Kuro on deviantart**

 **ww lindaroze/art/ Commission-Kuro-s-Winter-Wonderland-807983307**


	25. Chapter 25 His Inglorious Past

**I do not own Everyday Life With Monster Girls**

Chapter 25. His inglorious past.

Tetra exited Jack's room and halted.

The rest of the household, including Sheena, was waiting mere feet away from her.

Syleris pointed at her. "I didn't know you-"

Tetra placed a finger to her lips and gave the harpy a serious look. She pointed at the door with her other hand and shook her head.

"Oh." The harpy recoiled. "He's uh...yeah."

Tetra nodded and pointed at the floor. The crowd turned around and descended the stairs. She took a few seconds to peek back into Jack's room.

He lay still on his bed and breathed slowly. She nodded approvingly and reclosed the door silently. She strutted her way downstairs and joined her roommates in the front room.

"I had no idea you played." Syleris stated.

Tetra gazed downward and smiled inwardly. "It's just an old hobby. One of the few vices mother approved of." She hefted the violin in her hands.

Isaac shook his head. "Music is never a vice. You play beautifully." Her smile brightened and she nodded at him in thanks. "What was that? Mozart, Strauss, maybe Stirling?"

The arachne shook her head. "No, that was something I came up with..." She gazed to her side. "A long time ago."

Syleris raised a wing-hand. "Do you play anything else? Something a little faster maybe?"

Tetra snorted. "Would you like a concert?"

"Yeah." The harpy answered.

Tetra shook her head. "Not now, I'm...not all that prepared." She lifted her head. "That's the first time I've played in...years." Syleris dipped her head in disappointment.

Isaac lifted a finger. "If you girls are that interested in music. I have something to show you." He picked up one of the controllers from the couch and selected the YouTube app on the Xbox.

* * *

Jack's phone started playing his ringtone. He grunted and turned over.

"Stupid robo call... should have muted..." He cracked open one eye and tried to read the caller ID. His vision was still blurry from just waking up, but he could tell that the name was shorter than 'unknown caller'

He sniffed in alarm and reached out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jack? Did I wake you?"

He sat up. "Oh hey, Mrs. Tam" He rattled his head. "No no, just taking a nap."

"Oh." She said. "So I did wake you."

He blinked few times. "Uh right, it's fine I...what time is it?" He asked wistfully.

"It's about a quarter after five. I tried calling earlier but you didn't answer."

"Oh sorry." He placed his free hand on his face and rubbed it. "Yeah I, still need more rest but I think I can..." He pressed his eyes closed and tried to recall if he'd asked her for anything. "What um...what are you calling for?"

"Oh, I have a couple dishes ready, if you'd like me to bring them over." She answered.

Jack sucked in a breath and sat up. "Oh right. Umm.." He glanced around himself. "Yeah I, don't think I let anyone here know that you'd be coming over." He swung a leg out of his bed. "Let me talk to them and I'll call you back when we're ready, okay?"

He could hear a small smile in her voice. "Sounds good Jack. See you soon."

She ended the call and he checked the time on his phone. Five fourteen. By his math he'd slept for almost seven hours."Oh man. I didn't make lunch. The girls are gonna be hungry."

He grabbed some fresh clothes from his dresser and slipped into the second floor shower. He cleaned up, changed and dropped his dirty clothes in his basket. He descended the stairs toward the front room and heard calm voices he wasn't familiar with.

 _Who's here?_

He stepped down the landing and took in a rather bizarre sight.

Syleris was wearing black skin tight jeans that had several perpendicular gashes and tears along its entire length. Her black shirt was sleeveless and had a giant white human skull on the front. She had steel studded leather bracelets around each wrist and above her left elbow. Her headband was black with small pink skulls. Her wild hair was now faded orange.

She waved at him from the couch and smiled. "Oh hey, Jack. Good to see you up."

He took a moment to acknowledge that this was his living room, then cautiously waved back. "Hey."

"You feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah.. I.."

"Did you have another nightmare?"

Jack blinked a few times. He raised a finger. "No I...don't think I did." He scratched the back of his head. "Or at least I don't remember one."

She nodded positively. "That's good." She lifted a controller and pressed a button. The TV resumed a video. Jack walked around and observed the screen.

He just caught the title of the YouTube video before it faded. It said something about the history of punk rock music.

"Huh." He looked over at the harpy. "You interested in punk?"

She smirked at him. "Oh it's not just me." She inclined her head with some sort of knowing expression then turned back to the screen.

He furrowed his brow. "Not just you...?"

"Jack? Is that you?"

He **heard** Dawn's voice approach from the other hallway. He **saw** a gothic apparition float into the room accompanied by a small foggy cloud.

"What in the?" Jack raised a hand involuntarily and stepped back.

Her face was caked in bone white make-up and deep black eye-shadow. Her hair was dyed white with streaks of ice blue falling from her crown. A white mini top hat with a black flower sat precariously angled on her head. Both arms were covered in white nylon receding from light gray fingerless gloves. Her torso was clad with a white corset. Its blue-white frills reached to the base of her neck. The rest of her body was obscured by the fog bank.

She nodded at him slowly. "Glad to so see you up Jack."

He just stared frozen.

The apparition looked at him askance. "Too much?" He still didn't move. "Yeah, too much." She shut her eyes a moment and the fog bank dissipated, revealing her legs.

Her feet were clad in a pair of black high-top Chuck Taylor's with white laces that reached just below her knees. A white skirt with a light gray leather belt hugged her waist to just above the middle of her white nylon covered thighs.

Jack finally blinked. He leaned forward and squinted. "Dawn?"

The not-an-apparition smiled. "Yes Jack. It's me."

He glanced between the two girls. "What is going on?"

Syleris raised a wing-hand. "We thought we'd dress up a bit and make you feel more comfortable."

His eyes bounced between the two of them half a dozen times. He lifted a finger. "How is this-"

"Dawn! Are you doing that cold fog thing again?" Sula poked her head out from the kitchen. Only that wasn't the Sula he remembered.

Someone had dyed half her hair neon pink. The other half was dark blue. Her partially torn at the midriff dark gray t-shirt sported a huge red flaming pentagram. Her lipstick was ruby red and her golden pupils popped around her eye-shadow. She still wore a jean skirt but it had a dozen patches and button pins arrayed in a seemingly random pattern.

Dawn turned toward the lamia and partially covered her mouth with her knuckles. "I... I stopped."

Sula pointed a claw at her. "You'd better. I can feel it in front of the lit stove." She glanced into the front room and spotted her host. "Oh, hi Jack." She waved with her other hand and smiled. "Good to see you up." Then she went back to glaring at Dawn.

"I won't do it around you, Sula" The Yuki-onna promised.

The echidna kept her claw pointed as she reverse-slithered back into the kitchen. "Stupid warm-bloods and their internally regulated body heat." She turned and raised her voice in a childish mocking tone. "'Look at me, I can maintain a steady temperature without even trying, it's so easy.'"

Dawn blinked a few times and faced the other two occupants of the front room. "To be accurate, I actually don't maintain a regular body heat any more."

Jack stared ahead a few seconds. "Um...What's going on?"

"We thought we'd make you feel more comfortable Jack." Tetra's voice intoned behind him. "Appeal to one of your interests." Jack turned around and took a step back.

The arachne had dyed her hair black. It was disheveled and reminded him of Joan Jett. She wore a white t-shirt with a black anarchy symbol spray-painted on. A plaid skirt with a black leather belt covered her waist. The skin part of her arms were covered in web themed tattoos.

Standing next to her was Isaac, who had also radically changed his look. His hair was bright red with anime-esque spikes sticking out. Her wore a light black leather jacket over an ACDC t-shirt. His black jeans were mostly intact save for the frayed cuffs around his ankles. He held his arms out. "What do you think?"

Jack's sense of familiar unreality was forcing him to blink several times and look around at all his roommates again. He fully expected that he was dreaming and that something would rush at him and he'd wake up.

When that didn't happen, he scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, two things come to mind: I feel like I walked into an episode of a TV show where one of the main characters is teleported to an alternate dimension." Isaac snickered.

"Second." Jack held up two fingers. "I also feel like I'm outside a metal concert." He shrugged and dropped his arms. "Only I don't know who's playing."

Syleris grinned from the couch. "What about a punk rock concert?"

Jack turned toward her with a questioning look. "Uh sure," He partly raised a hand. "That works too."

The harpy held up her controller and smirked. "And what if it's one of **your** concerts?"

He narrowed his eyes and glanced down at her. "One of my...what're you..?"

A specter of a dead and buried memory crawled out of its grave and back into Jack's consciousness. His eyes widened and his sense of unreality turned to pure abject horror. His breath seized up. His arms felt like lead. "No."

He turned back to the TV. It was still playing a video about punk rock history. "No...no." He glanced up toward the ceiling. "How? How would you? I never...?" Isaac chortled.

It hit Jack like a freight train. Although it was a simple thought, its impact knocked the wind out of his lungs. He turned toward the other human in the house and shot him a look of pure betrayed astonishment.

 _No, he didn't. He wouldn't._

Isaac's growing sadistic smile confirmed Jack's fear. He raised an accusing finger at his 'caring' sibling. His brother, who had traveled half the continent to see him. Who had promised to never divulge his secret. "You...you didn't."

Isaac's eyes narrowed. "Oh, but I did. I showed them."

Syleris piped up. "You mean this?" She navigated the YouTube recent history list and selected a file. Its title identified it as DISPOSABOTS FIRST CONCERT.

The bottom of Jack's stomach fell out. He couldn't believe it. It shouldn't exist. It couldn't exist. As the amateurishly shot footage played the girls gathered around him and watched.

On the flatscreen, two young men in punk aficionado attire stood on a wooden stage in front of microphone stands. One held an electric guitar and the other an electric bass. A third young man sat behind a drumset. Amps, distortion pads, and cords littered the platform.

A high pitched squeal of feedback tore through everyone's ears. The dark silhouettes of the crowd held their hands to their heads as an off screen technician flipped a switch and killed the loop.

"Sorry 'bout that." The guitarist said into his mike. "Everyone still hear me?" Jack recalled that his name was James. The crowd's heads bobbed as their hands returned to their sides. "Alright. Without further ado. We're the Disposabots, Thanks for coming."

He nodded at the bassist. Jack's memory bubbled up his name as well: Eric.

Both men turned back and nodded to the drummer, the familiar looking young man raised his sticks and struck them while counting out. "One. Two. Three. Four."

Jack shut his eyes and cringed.

The following cacophony could not be accurately described as music. It couldn't even be described as decent punk rock. The only terms that came close were 'tortured' and 'God-awful.'

A lyrically off-key and tonally defective version of Pennywise's "Stand Strong" blasted out of the TV's speakers and assaulted the gathering of monster-girls and humans in the front room.

Sula poked her head out from the kitchen. "Oh, we're watching it again?" She noticed her host's utterly decimated state and grinned. "Pause it please. I'll be right there." She ducked back into the kitchen as the harpy pressed a button on the controller. The image on the screen froze and the auditory violation ceased.

Jack felt like he'd been leaning into a hurricane. With the sound cut he stumbled backwards and held his arms out to reach for an armrest and then sit. He missed and his butt slid along the front cushion and planted on the carpet.

Tetra craned her head back toward him. "So Jack, when were you going to tell us you were a rock star?" The poor man stared ahead silently.

"Yeah." Dawn assented. "We had to find out from your brother."

Jack started breathing slowly and heavily to try and keep his indignation at Issac under control. He rotated his neck and shot a look of appalled horror at his sibling.

"Why?"

Isaac had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Well, the ladies thought doing a little dress up would cheer you up."

Jack's eyes intensified. "Not that. Why?"

He lifted a hand. "They really like music, so I figured I'd introduce them to your brief career."

Jack leaned forward and gritted his teeth. "Why?"

Isaac folded his arms and inclined his head. "Consider it payback for not telling us about what you did with mom and dad's house."

Jack lifted a finger and opened his mouth. But no words followed.

His sibling shrugged and glanced about casually. "I've got a lot of fond memories of the old place. Matt does too." Jack closed his mouth. His sense of being wronged was severely blunted.

"To suddenly find it gone and replaced. With no warning..." Isaac faced back to his brother. "I nearly ran over some kids in the street when I turned the corner and saw it."

Jack closed his eyes and lowered his hand. "I'm sorry."

Isaac nodded. "Apology accepted."

"I, I was going to tell you both. We're planning on going to California soon and visit but.." He dipped his head. "Some... other thing happened."

"I know." Isaac said. "Still should have told us something, man."

Jack sighed. "Yeah..I should have."

Silence persisted until the final monster-girl slithered in."We're still going to watch it right?" Sula asked and took a position on an empty couch.

"Yep." Syleris held up her controller and pressed a button.

The DISPOSABOTS inaugural performance resumed and Jack resigned himself to reliving his not-so-glorious days. The video was only footage of their opening song and within a few minutes the world was spared further suffering.

"Amana, they're terrible." The harpy commented.

"Yep." Jack agreed.

"I didn't think you did that bad Jack." Sula asserted. "You kept time and did a decent recreation of the drum-line of the original."

He craned his head up and turned to her. "You girls listened to the official one?" They each nodded. "Good." He slumped back down. "Didn't want you all thinking Pennywise was as terrible as **we** made 'em sound." He waved at the TV. "Ugh."

Isaac smirked. "That **was** the only concert right?"

Jack shook his head. "No. We had a few others but those were months after this one. We did more practice before performances. Smaller crowds, smaller venues."

His phone rang and Jack picked it up. "Oh crap." He stood up and answered it. "Hey Mrs. Tam." Each of his guests tilted their heads. "Yeah, can you give me one second. I ran into a complication." He muted the receiver.

"What's going on Jack?" Tetra asked.

He faced her. "She offered to cook a couple dishes and bring them over tonight." He glanced back at the rest. "You all okay with that?"

Sula and Tetra nodded positively. The rest just shrugged.

Jack unmuted his phone. "Yeah we're good to go here, Mrs. Tam."

"Is she bringing Chloe?" Tetra asked. Jack repeated her question into his phone.

"Oh. Mr. Tam as well?" Jack clarified. "Okay...the whole fam then. When can we expect you?" He nodded a few times. "Okay see you then." He hung up and replaced his phone to his pocket.

"Alright." He clapped his hands together. "We got guests coming." He blinked and reexamined all of them. "And you're all dressed like runaway mannequins from Hot Topic." He paused. "Monster... mannequins..."

Sula smirked. "We're not going to change. If that's what your asking."

He raised a hand. "Not asking anything. Just...concerned about what they'll think."

"Hey." Syleris pointed at him. "A true punk rocker wouldn't care about what 'the man' thinks." Jack stared at her and blinked several times. She kept a serious expression and folded her wings. The other monster girls grinned.

Finally Jack sighed and shook his head slowly. "Great. Like **you** needed anymore encouragement to be a rebel." The harpy produced an impish smirk.

Jack deliberately turned away and faced toward the lamia. "Sula, were you cooking something?"

She nodded and smiled. "Yep. Right over here Jack." She slid off the couch and proceeded back to the kitchen.

"Oh wait." He looked about. "Where's Sheena?"

Tetra raised a hand. "Agent Magnus recalled her for something. She didn't say what for."

"Huh." He rubbed his chin. "Are they sending a relief agent?"

Tetra shook her head. "She didn't say."

"Huh." He turned back to the kitchen and walked through.

Jack figured that the next thirty minutes he was going to be in a half-mad scramble to prepare enough food for six humans and four monster-girls. Fortunately, Sula had already started two large dishes. The first was some sort of fish stew called moqueca. The other was in a large pot that she called 'quick feijoada'. It had beef, beans, some chopped veggies and she prepped a large container of white rice in the rice cooker to accompany it.

Jack sampled both. To his surprise neither was exceptionally spicy. "Hmm..."

"Something wrong with it?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. I was just expecting... something with more of a kick.."

She grinned. "Oh I save most of the spices for myself when cooking for humans." She folded her arms. "Normally I'd be dicing jalapenos and ghost peppers." She shrugged. "But I figured that a true homemade echidna meal would be too much for uninitiated men like you and your brother."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "How much spice do you use?"

"Whatever I can get my claws on." She asserted.

Jack snorted and shook his head. "I bet you cook like Alec. That man was a terrorist with cayenne."

She tilted her head. "Terrorist?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. One night he called us out of our rooms for pasta and I swear there was a light red mist in the kitchen." She blinked. "I'm pretty sure he poured in the whole container of cayenne into the sauce pot at once. First bite of that nearly fried my tongue."

The lamia hummed and placed a hand on her chest. "A man after my own heart." She leaned forward and smirked. "Perhaps I should have homestayed with him."

Jack gave her a mock-hurt look. "Hey." He pointed at her. "I'll have you know that I can handle your hot stuff."

She lowered her eyebrows and her lips curled up into the smirkiest of smirks. Jack closed his eyes slowly and face palmed with one hand. "Oh my gods..." He sighed.

The echidna held her expression a moment "I believe that is commonly known as a Freudian slip, Mr. Keysman." She chided.

Jack kept his eyes closed and nodded lightly. "Yep. Yep...you're probably right about that."

She tilted her head. "Probably?"

He cracked his eyes open slightly and glared through his fingers.

She giggled evilly. "Just teasing Jack." She turned toward the stove. After a few seconds she wilted slightly.

He put down his arm and blinked. "Sula...you're still homesick. Aren't you?"

She breathed out and nodded lightly. He inclined his head. "We'll do something about that. I promise."

She closed her eyes and nodded lightly again. "Thank you Jack." She eyed him. "Thank you for..." She dipped her head. "Thank you."

He kept silent a moment. "Need help with anything here?"

She shook her head. "No, I got this Jack. If you don't mind I'd... like to do this alone." He tilted his head as she faced him. "Yatsudo and I used to cook together all the time, and... well..." She gazed to the side.

Jack nodded in understanding. "I'm not Yatsudo." He turned and left the kitchen. He checked his phone messages and noted he got a reply from his earlier text.

'I can do one better.'

He furrowed his brow and tried to discern any meaning from that. But he couldn't so he pocketed his device.

The rest of his guests still milled about the front room. He took in a deep breath and addressed them. "Alright. When and where exactly did you get the new clothes and make-up?"

Isaac raised his hand. "Oh I took them out to the Randall Street strip mall."

Jack rattled his head. "How?"

His brother glanced to the side and then back to him. "Uh..I took your van."

Jack blinked a few times. "Right...I assume you paid for it all?"

Isaac nodded. "Yep."

He hummed. "Alright, thanks for-"

"I'm sending you a bill for it."

Jack's expression pinched and he narrowed his eyes. "Gee thanks, bro."

Issac waved and shrugged casually. "Ah, no problem bro." He put on his shit-eater grin again.

The homestays' host raised a finger. "Ladies, listen up. Let this be a lesson to you all." He pointed straight at his sibling. "Never have a brother." Isaac's eyes crinkled as Jack continued his speech. "They steal your van, reveal embarrassing secrets, and hide your mint condition comics." A hint of 'old grudge' leaked into his words.

"Allegedly." Isaac retorted. "Never proven. I was unfairly accused and punished."

The monster-girls giggled at the exchange. Syleris raised her hand. "Uh Jack, I don't think 'brothers' are really a 'problem' for us."

Jack shook his head and eyed her intensely. "No I'm serious. Brothers, just don't do it."

Tetra chuckled. "We will take that under advisement Jack." She dipped her head sagely. "And give your timeless wisdom due consideration."

Jack nodded at her gravely. "If only others would listen to it..."

Dawn shook her head bemusedly. "How long until this...Mrs. Tam gets here Jack?"

"Oh." He blinked and refocused. "Um..I think about twenty minutes."

"Then shouldn't we put out some plates and silverware for them?" She suggested.

"Right." He closed his eyes briefly. "Let's get to that."

Tetra raised her hand. "I'll be back down here soon." She turned toward the stairs. "I must check on something first."

Syleris blinked as the arachne left and gazed over at her host. "What's she up to?"

"Don't know." Jack shrugged. "Come on. Let's figure out where everyone's gonna sit."

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Jack answered it and nodded to the four humans. Each of them were holding a dish or some sort of container with foodstuffs.

"Tams. Please, come in." He nodded and stepped back.

"Thank you Jack." Mrs. Tam replied and proceeded through.

"Thanks Jack." Chloe and Calvin said together.

"Mr. Keysman." The fourth Tam was a tall man in his mid to late thirties. A mixed Asian-American stock, he had a dark crew cut that was slightly graying at the sides. Dark brown eyes conveyed a sense of experience and jovial demeanor. A flat wide nose flared out above a thin mouth.

He was dressed in a light plaid button up and Khaki slacks and black tennis shoes. Clean cut and fairly muscular, Jack figured he'd had extensive exercise training in the past.

As he stepped into the house, Jack also noted a slight limp to his gait.

"Oh I thought I smelled something new." Sula emerged from the kitchen and approached the newcomers. "I can take those."

Mrs. Tam blinked a few times. "Uh, you're... Sula right?"

The lamia nodded as she took the first dish. "Yep."

Mrs. Tam gave Jack an odd look then faced back to Sula. "You uh, look different."

Sula reared her head and paused. "Oh. This is just a wig." She raised a free arm and peeled off the soft seal keeping her bi-colored fake hair on her head. She shed the piece and tossed it onto a couch. Her natural golden locks flowed down her back. She raised an arm and parted it away from her eyes. "Now, what else do we have?"

Calvin stared up at the lamia in obvious wonder.

"Here ya go." Chloe approached and handed over her dish. She stepped back and elbowed her brother.

"Oh ah." He shook his head and stacked his dish on the other one.

"Ooooh." The echidna's eyes flashed. "Are these deviled eggs?"

"Uh-huh." Calvin nodded. "Mom and I made them. They're my favorite."

Sula grinned. "I'm sure I'll like them too." She stood upright and announced. "Fair warning: There _may_ be a few of them missing before dinner starts."

Jack darted a warning look at her. "Sula."

She shook her head innocently. "Just a few..." She turned back toward the kitchen and paused right outside it. Then she shot them all a devious smile. "A few dozen." She cackled and darted away with her prize.

Jack face palmed and sighed. "That woman and eggs...It's like breathing for her."

"Uh. Is someone going to take this?" Mr. Tam held up a crock pot full of chili. His voice was grizzled but not unpleasantly so.

"I got that." Syleris walked in from the hallway.

Each of the Tam's regarded the newcomer with various degrees of bewilderment. Calvin's was by far the most prevalent. He pointed at her and blurted. "That's a **big** harpy."

Mrs. Tam firmly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shush. Don't be rude."

Syleris stopped and Jack could tell she was considering her response. She held up a wing-hand to her chest. "I am a terrestrial harpy. My name is Syleris."

Calvin blinked few times. "Ter...teras..terasst."

"Terrestrial." Syleris repeated slowly.

The boy tried to pronounce the term again but didn't do any better. Syleris rolled her eyes. "A ground harpy."

"Oh." Chloe stated. "So...you don't fly?"

Syleris shook her head. "Nope." She approached Mr. Tam and took the crock pot from him. "But I do run really fast. Wanna see?" Jack's eyes widened in alarm.

"Yeah." Calvin exclaimed.

Jack held up a hand. "Not in the...house."

Syleris grinned smugly and stared at him while standing absolutely still. She lethargically turned and slow-walked toward the kitchen.

Calvin frowned. "That wasn't fast." Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

Mr. Tam chuckled. "Like to keep you on your toes don't they?"

The host eyed him briefly. "You have no idea."

Mrs. Tam giggled. "So, anyone else we should meet?"

Jack shook his head and composed himself. "Uh yeah." He faced toward the dining room. "Dawn? Can you come out here a minute?"

"Can do Jack." She replied.

A moment later the gothic ice queen entered the living room. The Tams were bewilder to different degrees again. Though slightly less so.

"Hello Tams." She waved and a little dusting of snow fell from her gloves.

"Uh hello." Mrs. Tam waved back and glanced at Jack. "Um.. are we...interrupting something Jack?"

He sighed. "No. They saw an old video of me and figured dressing up like all that would cheer me up."

She blinked a few times. "An old video?"

Dawn smiled. "Jack used to be a rock star."

Chloe and Calvin looked up at him with something between hero-worship and awe. Mr. Tam narrowed his eyes but otherwise didn't react. Mrs. Tam blinked and glanced upward in thought.

Jack sighed again and shook his head. "I was never a...nevermind."

"You mean the DISPOSABOTS?" Mrs. Tam righted her head at him.

Jack stared dead at Calvin and Chloe's mother. "How the heck did you know!?"

She smiled warmly. "Oh Kathy was ever so proud of her little drummer boy."

Three things happened:

Jack's eyes exploded and his jaw dropped.

Dawn pressed her lips together and chortled in her throat.

And Sula and Syleris hooted hysterically from the kitchen.

For the second time today, Jack wanted to melt into the floor and disappear.

Calvin and Chloe giggled at his face. Mr. Tam snickered and eyed his spouse.

Mrs. Tam covered her mouth. "Oh. Did I say that out loud?" She dipped her head and tried to suppress an embarrassed-for-him smile. "I'm sorry Jack."

The young man cheeks heated up and he worked his jaw around a few times. "I'm...going to..." He clicked his tongue. "I'm going to check on Tetra." He thumbed behind himself. "Dawn?" She glanced up at him. "Please see them to their seats." He turned toward one of the hallways. "I'll... be back soon."

Dawn just nodded and waved them forward. Jack almost reached the hallway but stopped. "Oh. Hey Tetra." The arachne clambered into the front room. She had changed into some slimmer clothes. A gray pair of workout shorts and a black tube-top. She was also holding something behind her back.

Jack gritted his teeth at her just shy of inappropriate attire. "You're here."

Mr. and Mrs. Tam's expression's stiffened. She held a hand to either of her children. He stepped forward, interposing himself.

Tetra pretended not to notice. She bowed fairly low. "Greetings again. Mrs Tam. Calvin. Chloe." She raised her head. "And Mr. Tam." She paused and regarded them. "I wish to express my regret for my actions toward your son again and I would like to present a peace offering."

Mrs. Tam blinked and Mr. Tam narrowed his eyes.

For a moment, doubt crept into Tetra's expression and she glanced slightly toward Jack. "Am I doing this right?" She whispered.

He took a breath and nodded. "What do you have Tetra?"

She glanced down toward Calvin. "I made something for you." She brought one hand from behind herself and revealed a miniaturized Jedi Master outfit.

Upon closer inspection, Jack recognized it as a scaled-down recreation of the outfit Sir Alec Guinness wore in the original trilogy.

Calvin sucked in a breath in excitement. "Th-that's for me?"

Tetra closed her eyes briefly and nodded. Before either of his parents could react, the boy darted forward and clutched the garments. He held them up like they were holy relics.

Jack smirked to himself. _Something_ _like that probably could be considered sacred in the right fandoms._

Calvin spun back toward his parents. "Mom look look. It's just like the old movies!"

Tetra stood up straight "I modeled this piece after the character of Obi-Wan Kenobi. I understand him to be a popular character in American culture."

"Yeah he is." Calvin exclaimed. "This is so cool." He idly started walking back toward his mother. "Hey I can keep this, right Dad?"

Mr. Tam gazed at his son's excitement and then raised his eyes toward the arachne in the room. After a few seconds of evaluating her he turned toward his wife. Her eyes were still wary but she nodded ever so slightly in approval. He opened his mouth and nodded. "Yeah. I guess you can Cal."

Calvin smiled brightly. "Cool."

"What uh..." Mrs. Tam started. "What do you say Calvin?"

The boy rattled his head as his mother looked down at him. "Oh." He spun back around. "Thanks. Thank you Miss Tetra."

The arachne bowed lightly. "You're quite welcome Calvin." She raised a claw. "I also have something for Chloe." The girl raised her head. "If you would also accept."

"Wha? What is it?" Mrs. Tam stammered.

Tetra brought her other hand out from behind her and presented a book. Jack recognized it as one of the basic sewing and fashion texts that he'd purchased from the mall. Only there were several sticky notes laced in between many of the pages.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and gazed up at her father. Again, he nodded toward his wife, who made a slight nod of approval. The girl approached and took the book.

She opened it and reviewed a few of the hand-written notes. "What is all this?"

Tetra folded her arms. "I have taken it upon myself to make a...primer of sorts." She offered a hand. "A beginner's guide on how to weave like an arachne."

It was Chloe's turn to suck in a breath. She darted her eyes up in excitement. "Really?"

Mrs. Tam narrowed her eyes, but not suspiciously. "I don't think I understand."

Tetra eyed her seriously. "Your daughter has shown great skill at weaving. Better than some arachne I've met. Certainly better than most humans at her age." She glanced over at Mr. Tam. "If you would allow, I'd like to take on Chloe as an apprentice."

Jack reared his head back. "Whoa, Tetra. That's...a bit of a ...serious commitment."

She faced him. "This is the Exchange Jack. It is well passed time I offered something back."

He lifted a hand and glanced over at Chloe's parents.

"I understand your concern." She turned back to the Tams. "But the whole point is to learn from each others strengths correct?" Jack swallowed and nodded. "Then I'd like to pass on this strength to someone capable of wielding it."

Chloe faced up to the arachne. "You mean, if I learn from you." She turned and pointed at her brother's new outfit. "I could make something like that?"

Tetra snorted and scoffed. "That? I'm confident you could already weave that on your own." Everyone in the room blinked and stared at her.

"I'm talking about creating something like this." She flicked a claw and tugged hard at a thread that had trailed behind her. In a series of colorful flashes, pieces of silk cloths of various hues flew out of the hallway and assembled themselves onto the arachne. Guided by pre-placed threads on the ceiling, whole sleeves and hems seemingly arranged themselves over her legs and pedipalps. Two halves of a body of a dress top wrapped around her torso. A wide skirt tucked in underneath and secured her waist.

In the span of a few seconds the whole outfit settled on her body. She snipped a few threads here and there, pulled a few sleeves taut and then looked up. "What do you think?"

Jack was flabbergasted.

The whole ensemble looked like an upside down rainbow colored flower. The corset part was lime green at the collar that darkened to a deep almost black seaweed at her waist. The skirt was almost black but lightened into a wood-like brown toward the hem. Her pedipalps and each pair of legs were clad in a sleeve with each color of the rainbow in series except green and violet.

Tetra paced back and forth a few steps. She looked like, well, a giant rainbow spider. Dangerous and lithe, but also flashy and bright.

"Holy..." Jack whispered. He craned his head over to the Tams. They were just as shocked as he was. No one said anything for a good ten seconds. And then...

"Show off." Sula had her arms crossed just inside the kitchen entrance.

Tetra smirked smugly at the echidna's remark. "You know you want some of this."

"Pfft." She scoffed. "As if." She waved flippantly and slithered back into the kitchen. The arachne chuckled conceitedly and looked back at the Tams.

Chloe tiptoed around and just admired the whole outfit. "Look at that. That's so beautiful. And that seam there is- is perfect."

Mr. Tam cleared his throat. "Well, I wasn't expecting dinner and a show." Tetra chuckled again. "And we will certainly consider your offer."

Mrs. Tam nodded. "Oh yes. That is beautiful. But.." She paused and Tetra tilted her head. "How much would you charge?"

"Nothing." The arachne replied. Each of the humans narrowed their eyes. Including Calvin.

Tetra chuckled lightly. "There is a catch." Mr. and Mrs Tam folded their arms. Chloe stepped back toward her parents. Tetra pointed at the book. "In my notes, there are instructions on weaving three pieces. When you are ready, you must complete each of them by yourself." Chloe blinked and tilted her head. "Materials you can get from anywhere, but the actual construction, **the work,** has to be your own."

Mrs. Tam blinked a few times. "Why?"

Tetra raised her head but Mr. Tam beat her to it. "To prove she can do it." He said quietly.

The arachne smiled. "Precisely." She placed her hands together. "They are not overly difficult pieces, but neither are they without their challenges." She directed that last part at Chloe. She lowered her front legs and pointed at the child. "But I think you can do it. And I think, if you want, you can do more."

She reared up to her full height and crossed her arms. "If you cheat, however, I'll see it in your efforts afterward. And I'll have to reject you as my apprentice."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't cheat Ma'am. I do all my own stitching."

"Excellent." Tetra replied. "Well, I'm hungry. So how about I put on something more dinner appropriate." She smirked and nodded her head side to side. "I am kinda showing off." She turned and skittered back down the hall.

"Jack." Mrs. Tam got his attention. "Is, is she serious about that?"

He nodded slowly. "This is the first I'm hearing about it..but," He faced them. "When I asked her about that book she picked up from the mall..." He pointed at the item in Chloe's hands. "She said that it wasn't for her." He paused. "So, yes, I do believe she wants to teach Chloe."

The girl in question turned to her mother. "Can I mom?"

Mr. and Mrs. Tam shared a look. "We'll have to discuss it sweetie."

"I'm sure Tetra doesn't expect an answer right away." Jack said and raised a hand. "Take what time you need, ask whatever you like." He waved toward the dining room. "In the meantime, I think dinner should be ready soon."

Jack lead most of the Tams in and Dawn guided each to a chair on one side of the table.

Mrs. Tam lingered and stood alone in the front room. Jack looked back ,curios expression evident. She closed her eyes as he approached. "I'm sorry Jack..." She looked down. "After what you told me about what happened with that other one...I just..."

He narrowed his eyes. "Other one?" He let out a breath. "Oh...M-Marian."

She lifted her head and nodded. "I'm...I'm not like you Jack. It's been..difficult for me to accept them."

Jack recalled back to when he first met her kids. "Chloe said that you told her monsters couldn't be friends with humans." He did his best to keep any judgment out of his voice.

She shut her eyes. "I yelled that at her in a moment of anger." A beat. "I didn't actually mean it like a rule she had to follow."

He narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

She sighed. "I had a... difficult day at work. I'm a part-timer at a grocery store." She smiled a bit. "That's where we met you know? Kathy and I."

Jack just blinked slowly.

Mrs. Tam looked back down. "An old couple came in. I'd seen them before. They were showing around their homestay." She focused, trying to remember details. "Something with hooves and horns and fur that liked to jump around. She looked like an overgrown child." Her eyes went hard with the memory. "And she behaved like one too."

Jack winced. "Let me guess, she made a mess."

She shook her head slowly. "More than a mess." She raised a hand. "She knocked over a whole shelf. Scared a bunch of customers and ruined half a ton of food."

His wince tightened.

"And the little brat didn't even slow down. Kept dancing around in jelly and leaving strawberry hoofprints everywhere she went." She rubbed her forehead with her fingers. "It's just a little mom and pop place, not some big chain that can cover losses like that."

"And worst of all, it happened at the end of my shift." Her head dipped regretfully. "I couldn't stay and help clean up more because I had to pick up Chloe from school." She closed her eyes. "I felt so terrible leaving Mr. Prinkle and the others to clean up."

She sighed. "And then I picked up Chloe. Usually a highlight of my day." A wisp of a smile crossed her face. "She always tells me something funny or interesting that she learned. But that day they were being taught about liminals." Her jaw clenched a moment. "And I didn't want to hear it. So I tuned her out, just grunted and nodded along like I would with an exceptionally dull customer." She shook her head. "My own daughter..."

"Then she asked me if we could get one." Her eyebrows furrowed in. " A homestay for our family that she could be friends with and I snapped." She closed her eyes a moment in shame.

Jack nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Not your fault Jack. But I appreciate the sentiment." She sighed and lifted a hand toward him. "And here you are, kidnapped, bitten, nearly k-killed..." She pressed her lips together. "And you still stick with it."

He folded his arms. "I wouldn't say that I'm more resilient that anyone else. But I have been at this longer than you know." She tilted her head to the side. "I used to work with a werewolf at my old job."

Mrs. Tam leaned her head back. "That's right. Kathy mentioned that once."

"As incredible as it might sound, I grew accustomed to being around a guy who could gut me in the blink of an eye." Her eyes widened a tad and he sighed. "The thing you have remember is that they are people. There are bad ones and good ones. And there are those that make mistakes and can be better." He dropped an arm and placed the other over his chest. "That's my job. To point out and correct mistakes and behavior that humans can't tolerate."

He lifted his hand. "Like knocking over a shelf. I assume that couple apologized and scolded their homestay?"

Mrs. Tam nodded. "Yes they came back the next day with their homestay. She only said 'I'm sorry' and hid behind her hosts most of the time." A beat. "She was obviously ashamed, but I wasn't really interested in that."

"What was really surprising was that agent Smythe came with them and handed Mr. Prinkle a blank check." Jack smirked lightly. "I think he even offered a work crew to replace and repair any damage caused."

"Reggie's crew." Jack confirmed. "They're good at their jobs."

"Yes I think a name like Reggie was mentioned." She nodded. "I was just glad that we wouldn't have to lay anyone off." She shook her head. "How a government agency can just throw money around like that on top of the expense of just keeping them all fed and housed..."

Jack nodded lightly. "Yeah I'm not too sure where all that money comes from, and I'm not too keen on trying to find out." He glanced to the side. "It's like that saying about not learning how sausage is made. You probably don't want to know the answer."

"Speaking of food." He looked back at her and jerked his head toward the dining room. "Shall we?"

She nodded happily. "Yes. They're probably waiting for us."

Mrs. Tam followed him inside and she sucked in a small breath. "This is... kinda fancy." She noted and ran a finger on the wood surface. "Is this... Mahogany?"

"Ah, Red Oak I believe." Jack answered. "I'll take you guys on a tour of the place after we eat, if you'd like."

In fairly short order each of his guests, save Sula, took a position opposite a Tam. Isaac followed Tetra in from the far entrance and found an outlier seat for himself.

Mr. Tam cocked his head at Isaac's appearance. "Um, Mr. Keysman?"

Jack and Isaac both raised their heads. "Yes?"

Mr. Tam blinked and darted his gaze between them. Mrs. Tam leaned over to her husband. "I think that's his brother dear."

He opened his mouth. "Ah. I see it now." He turned back to Isaac. "I thought you lived in California."

Isaac nodded toward his brother. "The Exchange called us about a..." He briefly eyed the younger Tams. "...an 'incident' had occurred with Jack. I took some time off to see how he was doing."

Calvin sat up in his seat. "You mean when Jack got kidnapped?"

Everyone else in the room stared at the kid in disbelief. He smiled and pointed at Jack. "It was so cool."

Calvin threw up his arms. "Jack got taken." He pointed at Tetra. "Then his spider-lady friend chased the other spider-lady and beat her up." The arachne's mouth hung open.

"Then um..." Calvin glanced down a moment. Sula chose the exact wrong moment to enter the dining room with a pot.

"First course is-" She started to announce.

Calvin's eyes flew open and and he pointed at the echidna. "Oh. Then the snake lady had to take him to the ambulance cause he got bit. Right?"

Poor Sula froze in place and blinked several times. "Uh.. what, what's..."

"And then the other monster cops arrested the bad spider lady." Calvin continued. "And then-" Mrs. Tam recovered and firmly placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Ow what?" He reared his head back up at her. "What?"

"Be quiet." She hissed. He blinked in utter befuddlement. Everyone else was either staring at the boy in horror or at Jack with sympathy.

"How...how did you know all that?" Syleris squeaked.

Calvin piped up again. "Oh my friend Frankie's dad is a cop. Says he saw the whole thing."

Jack cleared his throat and stood up out of his chair. "I um...I need a...I'll be right back." He took a breath and walked out of the dining room.

"What?" Calvin asked. "What'd I say?"

Jack blocked out everything around him and stood alone in the front room. He kept his breathing steady, slow. He focused on his own heartbeat.

 _-The wind whipped by his head.-_

He swallowed and shut his eyelids tighter.

 _-The air smelled dusty and empty-_

He clenched his hands.

- _Her teeth rent into his fle-_

"Jack?"

He snapped his eyes open. "I'll be alright."

Tetra cantered around and over a couch or two. She stopped right in front of him. A simple white gown adorned her torso and fell over her pedipalps. "That's not what I asked." Her eyes gazed at him mournfully.

Jack took a breath and focused on her face. "I...what...what did you say?"

She looked at him askance. "I asked if you wanted to eat with us?"

"Um." He squinted and rattled his head. "Yeah yeah, I'll..." He glanced up at her. An unspoken question on his face

Tetra narrowed one eye. "You've been out here almost two minutes."

Jack blinked. "I have?" He stared ahead unfocused. "Oh I'm..sorry...just... damn kid."

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm." She said.

He frowned a bit and squinted. "Strange hearing something like that from you..."

The arachne smirked. "Children are excited by tales. Especially ones of heroics."

Jack almost grimaced. "Heroics?"

She grinned. "Well my own naturally." She placed a hand lightly on her chest. "I can hardly be cross with him for recalling **my** daring rescue."

Jack blinked a few times. "Pfft! Haha, ha ha ha." He doubled over and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Just like Spider-man." She asserted.

He shook his head while laughing more. "Oh my gods." He giggled and looked back up at her mock-disappointingly. "You and your ego."

"Got you to laugh." She countered.

He narrowed his eyes and replaced his hand to his side. "Yeah...sneaky spider."

She grinned wider, exposing a few more fangs. "Aw, you say the sweetest things, Jack." He chortled and shook his head again. Then he sighed.

"Feeling better?" She asked quietly.

Jack closed his eyes briefly. "Yeah. Yes I am." He looked back into her eyes. "Thanks Tetra."

She nodded lightly. "You're quite welcome Jack." She skittered around to his side. "Now come on. We waited for you. Our host." She advanced toward the dining room. "So let's eat."

"Yeah." Jack plodded through and took his position at the head of the table.

"Jack I'd just like to-" Mrs. Tam started. He held up his hand and she stopped.

"If I want to talk about it, it'll be after dinner." He said quietly. Calvin just sat silently at his seat.

Jack eyed the pots and dishes on the long table. "I'd like to try that fish stew first." He glanced toward the lamia cook. "What did you call it?"

Sula picked up the serving ladle and filled a bowl. "This is moqueca." She passed it down.

Mr. Tam raised his chin. "That sounds...Brazilian?"

Sula smiled. "Correct. Have you had this before?" She filled another bowl.

"Actually been there." He answered. "Briefly. I was stationed at the support detachment for the Navy in Sao Paulo for a few months."

"Oh." The lamia exclaimed. "You probably passed right by my home."

He cocked his head. "You...live in Sao Paulo?"

She smiled. "An island off the coast. The locals call it Ilha da Queimada Grande."

He blinked a couple times. "That's...Snake Island right?"

Sula sighed and rotated a wrist a few times. "Yep."

Chloe suppressed a chortle in her throat. "You're ...hehehe, from Snake Island?"

"Yep." Sula handed over another bowl down the line.

"How is it there?" Mrs. Tam asked.

The lamia smiled and began describing her island. Jack sat back and listened. He took his time eating.

Mrs. Tam asked each of his guests what their home was like. Syleris described the wide plains of Gran Chaco. Dawn recalled the natural beauty of the province of Canada she hailed from. Tetra recounted the hidden places of Europe she was most fond of.

Mrs. Tam turned to Jack after she finished her bowl. "You mentioned another guest." Dawn and Jack shared a brief look. "Will she be joining us?"

The host shrugged and offered a hand to Dawn. "Up to you."

Mrs. Tam frowned a bit and glanced between the two. "Is there some problem?"

Dawn shook her head. "It's not a problem. It's just...hard to explain."

"How about after dinner?" Sula suggested.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, that might be best." Mrs. Tam still looked unsure.

Mr. Tam lifted his chin. "What's that other dish you made?" He directed that at Sula.

She lifted a claw and pointed at the largest pot. "This is what **I'm** calling 'quick feijoada.'"

He narrowed his eyes. "Okay...no. I picked up enough about Brazilian cuisine to know that there's no such thing."

Sula giggled nervously. "That's actually very true." She lowered her hand. "A really good feijoada dish takes almost a day to prepare properly. I um...may have taken a shortcut or two."

Jack shrugged nonchalantly. "Tasted fine to me." He handed his plate over. "I'll take some."

The lamia smiled and passed his plate back with a couple ladle servings of the dish and a clump of rice on top. Jack scooped up a spoonful. "Mmm. Different but not bad. Not bad at all."

She dipped her head. "You don't have to spare my feelings if it's not good Jack. I mostly made it for nostalgia's sake."

He lifted a hand. "No I really think it's fine. Could use some more spice though."

Sula sighed and nodded her head side to side. "I'll go get them." She briefly darted into the kitchen and returned with a handful of small jars. She passed them around.

Syleris dusted her dish and tried a bite. "Mmhm...yeah better with some spices." She swallowed another mouthful and faced Mr. Tam. "So..you said you were 'stationed' at Sao Paulo? What does that mean?"

He sat up a little straighter. "I'm a marine ma'am."

She blinked a few times. Then she raised a wing-hand gingerly. "Um...I thought you were a human."

Everyone else stared at her in befuddlement. She glanced around and raised her other wing-hand. "Well I don't see any fins, so how is he a marine liminal?"

Mr. Tam blinked rapidly a few times. Then he chuckled and shook his head lightly. "I'm a soldier ma'am." He nodded his head side to side. "Former..soldier."

"Oh, okay." Syleris shook her head again. "I still don't get it."

Jack cleared his throat. "A United States Marine is a service career, Syleris. He enlisted and trained for a certain branch of the military."

She reared her head back. "Oooooh," She pointed a wing-hand at him. "Like you said you thought about doing." Jack tilted his head sideways a bit. "You said you and a friend talked about it while drinking one night."

Her host blinked a few times. "Oh...Mac." He placed a couple fingers on his forehead. "Right, I forgot I told you about Mac."

Isaac stuck his chin out. "Do I know Mac?"

Jack shook his head. "Probably not. College friend."

Mrs. Tam cleared her throat. "Kathy never told me you were interested in the military, Jack."

He raised a hand. "It was never a really serious consideration for me. A fallback in case I couldn't get something out of college." He shrugged. "Plus I had a bit of a rebellious streak coming out of high school."

Tetra grinned. "'Cause you were a rock star, drummer boy." The rest of the table chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Where did you get that name?" Mr. Tam asked. "Disposa-whatsit?"

Jack shook his head. "Disposabots...umm...it's from a movie."

Chloe tilted her head. "Which one?"

He raised a hand. "It's not a term from the movie but it's something...oh, _I, Robot._ The Isaac Asimov adaptation with Will Smith and Bridget Moynahan."

The Tam elders looked at each other. "I think we've seen that."

Isaac smirked and nodded. "I remember. You guys watched that a dozen times after your practices."

Jack dipped his head and snorted. "Yeah, Eric loved that film." He lifted his spoon. "But James is the one that came up with the term."

"How did he?" Mrs. Tam asked.

Jack placed a finger on the table and slid it. "When the corporation in the movie started handing out the upgraded robots they also took the older models away and well...disposed of them." His finger ran off the table and dipped below it.

Mr. Tam leaned his head back. "Ah I get it. Disposable robots."

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "They were perfectly functional pieces of hardware. There wasn't anything wrong with them. They could still be useful but the corporation just stored them in crates outside the city and left them there. Eric noted later that if they had achieved consciousness like Alan Tudyk's robot character...well..."

"They would have been the ultimate victim." Isaac finished. "They were disposed of just cause people thought they were disposable."

"Yep." Jack nodded. "Little bit of obscure social commentary for a band name." He shook his head slowly. "We thought we were SO clever."

"I liked your explanation Jack." Tetra noted. "I didn't understand all the terms or know the actors, but I think I understand the meaning."

"Thanks Tetra." He smiled and scooped up another mouthful of stew.

"So..." Isaac got Mr. Tam's attention. "What do **you** do now?"

"I manage cyber security for a law firm in the city." He said. "Commute is a pain but pays well enough to allow me to live outside of it." He shook his head. "I'm not big on crowds." He craned his head around and noted the sheer size of the dining room. "Although, from the look of it, I went into the wrong profession."

Jack chuckled lightly. "This is a special circumstance, I assure you." He held up a fork with a chunk of beef stuck in its tines. "Agent Smythe, my coordinator, admitted that this is kind of an ongoing experiment in home design. Accommodating liminal needs within human built architecture." He took a bite and placed his utensil down. "The 'home of the future' he called it."

Mr. Tam raised an eyebrow. "Making the rooms and doors bigger is the future?"

Jack chuckled again. "It's a little more than that. I'll take you on a tour and show you around if you'd like."

Mrs. Tam smiled. "We would love that Jack."

The ten of them ate silently for a few moments. Then Syleris piped up at Mr. Tam.

"So...why'd you stop being a soldier?" She asked. "Did you not like it?"

Mrs. Tam gave her husband a nervous glance. Mr. Tam paused a moment. "Medical discharge."

The harpy sucked in a short breath. "Oh, you got hurt?"

"Daddy was wounded fighting the bad guys." Chloe stated. Her tone was a mix of pride and melancholy. "But daddy's friends got them back." A small spark flared behind her eyes.

The room fell silent again. Isaac cleared his throat. "Thank you for your service sir." Jack nodded and repeated his brother's statement.

Mr. Tam lifted his cup. "Appreciated."

The rest of the dinner passed by fairly briskly if uneventfully. It was mutually decided that they would retire to the front room before Jack showed them around.

"Jack if you wouldn't mind..." Dawn stood in front of the TV and faced the rest of them. "She's ready."

Her host nodded. "Go ahead." He glanced over at the Tams. "Might want to sit back. First time seeing it is...odd."

Dawn leaned her head back like usual when she falls into the Melding. However, all the make-up and hair dye obscured the immediate physical changes. Only when Kuro faced forward and opened her glowing blue eyes did anything become visually apparent.

The Tams each seemed apprehensive. Until Kuro spoke.

"Greetings Tam family." She waved casually. More than a bit of snow fell from her sleeve. "My name is Kuro."

Each of them blinked and looked at each other. Then they looked back at the Yuki-onna in skeptical disbelief. Chloe lifted a finger. "How... are you making your eyes glow?"

Kuro smirked lightly. "Magic."

Calvin's eyes flew up and he jumped out of his seat. "Really?"

Kuro nodded at him lightly. He turned back to his parents. "Can I learn to make my eyes glow from her?"

Mrs. Tam's reaction was flustered. She was still trying to comprehend what she was seeing and her son's question threw her mindset into another direction. "Uh...wha...what?" She swallowed and shook her head.

Mr. Tam squinted and vaguely gestured to the Yuki-onna. "What, exactly, just happened?"

Kuro swallowed. "I am a Yuki-onna. But not a whole one." She held a hand to her chest. "Dawn is my physical host. Our spirits or souls are merged and held in this body." She lifted a finger. "However, only one of us can command this body at a time. We call that one the 'active spirit'."

Calvin whipped his head back at her. "Whoa really?"

She nodded. "I understand if this knowledge upsets any of you. My circumstances are not exactly...natural."

"H-how did you get like that?" Mrs. Tam stammered.

Kuro smiled sadly. "It's a long story." She held out a hand. "If I may, I'd like to show you something."

Mrs. Tam blinked a few times. "Show us what?"

Jack stepped forward. "Kuro has a gift. But she can only share it with one person at a time. She needs physical contact."

Kuro smirked. "That's not exactly true." Jack tilted his head. "But for simplicity's sake I'll do this one at a time."

"Do what exactly?" Mr. Tam asked.

Jack held up a hand. "You'll see. This is completely safe. She's shared it with all of us before."

Mr. Tam gave Jack an almost skeptical look then faced back to the Yuki-onna. "Alright. What do I do?"

"Just sit there." She instructed and approached. "And try not to react too much at first." She lightly laid a hand on his. His face went slightly slack.

The other Tams gave their patriarch a concerned look. Jack held up his hand. "It's alright. This should only take a minute."

Sula came around the couch toward him. "If you got this Jack, I'm going to start cleaning up."

Syleris nodded. "I'll help."

Isaac stood up as well. "Me too."

Jack thanked them as they left the room.

Dawn retracted her hand and Mr. Tam blinked several times. "Whoa."

"What...what happened daddy?" Chloe asked. Mrs. Tam took his hand.

"I.." He started and then faced his wife. "I saw William."

Her eyes widened. "But he..."

Mr. Tam nodded. "I know but...I saw him, talked to him."

Kuro smiled. "It's a very good memory."

Mrs. Tam faced her. "You...saw his memory?"

Jack waved his hand. "You ever heard of telepathy?"

She blinked a couple times. "Um...yes. Talking inside another person's head right? Only they can hear it?"

Jack shrugged. "Kinda. Hers is a bit more elaborate."

"That's cool." Calvin stated exuberantly.

Kuro hovered a hand over Mrs Tam's arm. "When you're ready." She hesitated a second then nodded lightly. Kuro made contact and Mrs Tam's face went slack.

Mr. Tam lowered his eyes. "That's what I looked like?"

Chloe giggled. "Yeah daddy. Kinda funny."

After a minute Mrs. Tam came back to reality. "Oh...Kathy." She craned her head toward Jack and sniffed. "She was so wonderful. You must miss her so much."

Jack closed his eyes and held them. "I do."

"Me next." Calvin announced and stood right in front of Kuro. She lightly laid a hand on his head.

She didn't bother with memories for the Tam children. Instead she presented a fantasy of Calvin as a Jedi master in a Star Wars battle. Chloe's fantasy was soaring through a rainbow sky and exploring a floating castle on clouds.

Kuro stepped back from the Tam children when she was finished.

"That was awesome." Calvin exclaimed. He waved his arms around like he was wielding a lightsaber. "Vee. Veeum. Voom, voom." Chloe just kept her eyes closed and stuck her arms out like wings.

Mr. and Mrs. Tam chuckled. "Yes. Thank you Dawn and...Kuro."

Kuro nodded and smiled. "Your welcome."

"Would you like that tour now?" Jack asked.

Mr. Tam nodded "Yes Jack." They all stood up and followed him.

The host showed them around the first floor and the gym. Syleris went a few laps around her track to show off her speed and agility. Just like the first time, she astounded the humans that hadn't seen her exceptional athleticism before.

Then they visited the 'ice cave' as Dawn and Kuro's room had been nicknamed. After that Jack took them up to the 'lair' of the arachne on the top floor.

"This place is amazing Jack." Mrs. Tam commented as they gathered around the front door. "I'll miss the old house, but I can't argue against the new amenities."

Jack nodded. "Yeah I was upset the first time I saw it." He glanced around. "But it grows on ya, after a bit."

"We'll have to do this again some time." Mr. Tam noted and eyed Tetra and Dawn. "You've certainly given us a lot to think about."

Sula brought Mrs. Tam her freshly cleaned dishes and joined them outside. "Sorry I couldn't make a proper feijoada. I promise you it's better when you put the time into it."

"It's quite alright Sula." Mrs. Tam smiled. "I'll have to sneak more deviled eggs in next time."

"Yeah." Jack folded his arms. "Enough so that there's more than just **two left** for each of us."

Sula blushed and grinned. "I couldn't help it. They were sooo good."

Mr. Tam chuckled and held his hand out. Jack took it and they shook. "Good to finally meet you Jack."

"Likewise sir."

Chloe and Calvin waved. "Thanks Jack." Both turned to Tetra by his side.

"Thank you for the book." Chloe smiled.

"Thanks for the Jedi outfit." Calvin said.

The arachne nodded. "You're both quite welcome."

Mrs. Tam and her children turned and started walking toward their light blue mini-van. They discussed their gifts on the way. Most of Jack's house guests went back inside.

"Ah, Jack?" Mr. Tam asked. "If you've got a minute." He tilted his head and followed him over to a patch of grass on the lawn.

"Evelyn told me about your...encounter, the other night."

Jack froze a moment and then nodded lightly. The elder Tam placed a hand on his shoulder. "You ever need to talk, I've been there." Jack just blinked.

He older man knelt down and lifted up a pant leg. The toned calf underneath was gnarled and pocked. A curving scar with small branches ran down from the top of the shin to just above the ankle. Jack sucked in a small breath.

"I won't go into the gory details." He recovered his pant leg and stood back up. "But sometimes." His eyes unfocused and some bitterness glinted in his pupils. "I still feel the shrapnel tearing through."

Jack paused a moment, then he pulled part of his shirt collar out. He lifted one of the patches of gauze for a second and then replaced the tape to his collar bone. "Her teeth, fangs."

Mr. Tam pressed his lips and nodded. "Your arachne friend took a hit that night as well?" He tapped a finger on his cheek.

"Yep." Jack affirmed quietly.

Mr. Tam lifted a hand. "I don't know the first thing about liminal psychology, but if they are **anything** like us..."

Jack closed his eyes briefly. "Yeah. We're probably all going to see a counselor in the very near future."

Mr. Tam smirked lightly. "You're a good man Jack. I was prepared to hate everyone in this gaudy house after what your Tetra did to my boy." Jack lifted his face up. "But now...I think I'll reserve judgment." He waved. "Have a good night."

Jack waved and watched the last one get into the van and motor away. He turned around and noticed Syleris standing by herself on the porch. He strode toward her and got her attention.

"I'll find a way." She stated.

Jack tilted his head curiously. "Find what?"

She stared dead into his eyes. "I saw it Jack. His wound." A beat. "And yours, and Tetra's." She gazed back out to the road. "I'll find a way to restore your bodies. I promise I will."

He smiled lightly and leaned in to hug her. "I'm sure you will, Syleris." She returned the hug. "You really sure about that though?"

She stepped back and gave him a very quizzical look. He shrugged one shoulder and smirked a little. "Don't chicks dig scars?"

She stared at him blankly a moment. Then she narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. "Did you just call me a chick?"

Jack blinked a couple times. Then he breathed in sharply. "Oh."

She gazed at him intently. "I'm a Terrestrial. Harpy. Jack. " A beat. "Not a ...poultry harpy." She spat out the last term with a sneer.

He lifted his hand weakly. "Uh..right."

She glared while stepping away from him. "It's bad enough when that brat can't even pronounce it." She turned around and started to march back inside with wing-hand raised.. "Now my own **host** mistakes me for something else entirely."

Jack's cheeks reddened up. He advanced a step to try to get her attention back, but she went on a rant and trod through the front room and down the hall towards her bedroom. "...absolutely no respect..."

Jack stopped and let her go. "Ah...I'll apologize later." He said to himself.

* * *

Dawn descended the stairs and strode toward her bedroom's large metal door. She reached out for the handle and then stopped herself. She turned around and didn't exactly frown. "You know Kuro can sense you when you're sneaking that close."

Tetra tucked her chin in while hanging upside down from the basement ceiling. "Apologies. I didn't quite mean to sneak." Dawn raised an eyebrow.

The arachne extended an arm. "I wasn't sure how to start this conversation so I was trying to...hide, until I thought up a clever opener." She sighed and pivoted her whole body. The legs on one side all 'stepped off' the ceiling and set on the floor. A thread from her abdomen kept her steady while her other legs let go and did the same. "But I suppose there's no witty way of saying 'I don't blame you for almost killing me' as a way of initiating a discussion."

Dawn grimaced and averted her eyes.

Tetra approached slowly. "I take full responsibility for my actions that night, Dawn. No one else in this house need blame themselves." The blonde woman glanced back up. " **I** asked you to freeze Marian. **I** attacked and prevented her from trying to escape. **I** put myself-" Tetra blinked and gazed at the girl in front of her. Dawn hugged herself and started trembling. Her jaw clenched.

"Dawn?" Tetra lifted a hand. "Are you...?"

The girls' eyes blazed. "How dare you!" The arachne backed a step. "Did you think you were the only one that wanted to hurt Marian for what she did to Jack? Did you think you were the only one who wanted her dead?"

Tetra blinked a couple times.

Dawn pointed right at her. "What is this? The big bad arachne gets all the blame and the sweet innocent dead girl with ice powers just walks? Did you think that I **didn't** want to be held responsible for what **I** did?" She held a hand to her chest. "Like I wasn't at least a little giddy at watching her suffer."

Tetra stared ahead a few seconds. "What..what are you saying?"

Dawn swallowed and let out a heavy breath. "I'm saying..I'm trying to say...that I want you to be angry at me for almost killing you."

Tetra narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "I asked you to assist me. I knew the risks. I'd felt Kuro's cold aura earlier that day." She inclined her head. "I knew precisely what I was getting myself into."

Dawn gritted her teeth a moment. "But I didn't have to do that."

The arachne paused a few moments in contemplation. "Alright. I think I see your dilemma." She stepped up and laid a hand gently on Dawn's shoulder and leaned down. "You could have chosen to not let Kuro out." Dawn nodded curtly.

"But if you hadn't..." Tetra bent her legs in and lowered her head to be even with the yuki-onna's. "That fight would have gone very differently." She raised a claw and stroked the scarred side of her face. "And these would be in a lot more places and a lot more severe. At best, if the fight went my way." Dawn's intense expression mollified a hair.

"Yes, you almost killed me." The arachne acknowledged. "But you also stopped Marian." A beat. "She had to be stopped. If she got away she might have tried to take away Jack again."

Dawn sucked in a breath. "But MON..."

Tetra closed her eyes briefly. "Yes, MON and Sula would have protected him." She waved a claw between them. "But WE didn't know that. We only knew that she had to be stopped before she hurt Jack again or anyone else." Dawn lowered her chin and stared at the ground.

Tetra stood back up and crossed her arms. "A monster on the loose in a human settlement on a full moon night..." She shook her head gravely. "Unacceptable."

Dawn sighed heavily.

 _ **See child? There is no need for this much distress.**_

She pressed her eyes closed for a spell. Then she faced up to the arachne and gazed at her earnestly. "I still...I want to do something...for you. I..don't think I will feel better otherwise. "

Tetra cocked her head appreciably. "An exchange?" Dawn nodded firmly.

The arachne couldn't help but smirk. Most non-arachne got annoyed with her people's insistence on trading favors and services. It certainly got under the lamias' scales that she used to live with. This may be the first time someone actually offered her a favor before she insisted on getting one.

Her smirk slipped away however, as she thought about the brief history she had with the blonde woman and her companion.

"Dawn, Kuro." She eyed them with gratefulness. "You already gave me a great gift." The girl blinked confusedly.

"You showed me a life with my father." The arachne extended an arm and tapped a claw on Dawn's forehead. "I got so lost in that fantasy, that I forgot to offer something back for it."

Tetra let her arm drop and lifted the other one. She motioned it like she was sweeping something off a table. "So how about we call it even." A twist of logic inspired her lips to tic upward. "An almost death for an unreal life."

Dawn's shoulders wilted. Her eyes unfocused and her body seemed unnaturally still. For a moment Tetra thought she was observing a standing corpse. She frowned and sighed. "Did you have something in mind?"

Dawn's eyes perked up. "Yeah, yeah. I did." A tiny barely observable mote of blue flared in her pupils.

She lifted a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "What was it...Oh." She looked up into the arachne's eyes. "I overheard Jack say that he didn't have a nightmare today."

Tetra smiled warmly. "That's good to hear."

Dawn nodded positively. "Yeah. Kuro thought that your playing had something to do with it."

Tetra placed a clawed hand on her cheek and leaned her head on it. "Quite possibly."

"Right." Dawn nodded. "So I was thinking...you could teach me that song you played."

One of her upper eyes twitched. "This sounds like I'm doing **you** the favor."

The blonde girl held up a hand. "Hear me out. I don't want to play it for Jack." She grinned wryly. "I figure that's your job." The arachne didn't react. "But what about any human guests that sleep here? What if they have nightmares?"

Tetra raised an eyebrow quizzically. Then she remembered. "Isaac. His brother." She put her arm down to her side and threaded her fingers. "He said he had a nightmare about you didn't he?"

Dawn nodded seriously. "I'd never heard of this nightmare thing happening to hosts before today. I asked Sheena about it before she left and she confirmed it." She shook her head. "They don't really know what causes it other than staying in a house with an extra-species." She lowered an eyebrow. "The more dangerous the guest more likely it will occur." She lifted a hand. "But then there are reports of hosts living with large breed arachne, devils, raptor harpies, shark mermaids, wyverns and such that don't experience them at all."

She shrugged "But if live music worked for Jack maybe it can work for Isaac and maybe others." Dawn posited while lifting a finger. "It's just a theory but..."

"But," Tetra continued off her trail. "Isaac has been picking up a lot of the chores and duties around here in Jack's place." She nodded. "It's the least we can do to try and ease his stay here."

"Good." Dawn smiled. "I'm glad you agree." She looked to the side. "I... was afraid you'd refuse, cause it didn't benefit you directly."

Tetra smirked knowingly. "A few years ago that would have been true. Maybe even a few days." She closed her eyes. "But now...I've received crucial medical care as a result of the exchange of knowledge between species." She opened her eyes. "I doubt many arachne would have the medical expertise to treat my hypothermia let alone a heavily envenomed human."

Dawn nodded and pumped a fist. "Yeah, we should do something for that professor Holden, next chance we get." She held up a finger. "And if this music thing works, I'm sure he'd document it and credit you as a pioneer on the subject."

Tetra narrowed her eyes but kept her smirk. "Appeal to my ego too much, little girl, and I might get suspicious."

Dawn hunched her shoulders and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Kuro suggested I do that."

All the arachne's eyes squinted down to crimson slits. "Uh-huh."

Dawn held up a hand. "I swear. Girl guide's honor."

Tetra blinked a couple times. "I don't know what that is." She shook her head. "Whatever. I suppose I'll take your word on it." She leaned back and folded her arms. "So what **do** you play?"

"Oh right." She nodded. "I'll go get it." Dawn returned to her door, opened it and slipped in. A moment later she pushed it all the way open and kicked a rubber stopper beneath the lip to keep it ajar. She turned and pulled a black stand with wheels out. A large black rectangular board was resting on top.

Tetra's height allowed her to note that one side on the board had piano keys in a typical arrangement. The other half had an electronic display and several buttons.

She pointed a claw at the device. "That's a ...oh I know this is the wrong term but...an electric piano?"

"Electronic keyboard." Dawn corrected. "But one needs to know how to play piano to use it properly." She nodded.

Tetra closed her eyes and shook her head. "No piano strings." She mused. "These clever humans."

Dawn smirked and flipped the power switch. "Some say that a keyboard can't reproduce the right sound as a real piano." She accessed the menu and selected the default setting. Her fingers danced briefly over the keys and both heard a soft measure play out of the board's speakers. "But I'll take this over trying to lug around a concert grand."

Tetra chuckled. "I suppose I should get my instrument then?"

Dawn smiled sheepishly. "If you could please?"

The arachne nodded and cantered up the stairs.

* * *

Jack heard something familiar emanating from somewhere below him. He squinted and stopped.

The sound seemed to cut out as soon as he set his feet. He blinked a couple times and cocked his head, trying to determine what he heard. Or if he actually heard anything at all.

When the sound didn't return he shrugged and started down the hall again. Something hummed in his head and he realized it was him. He was humming some tune he'd heard sometime. He stopped and tried to remember where he might have listened to it.

Then the tune started up again, but from somewhere behind him.

Jack blinked and turned around. The hall was empty.

 _What in the...? I'm not hallucinating am I?_

He scratched the back of his head.

 _I hope that's not some other side-effect of living with liminals._ He grimaced and gazed downward. _Like those damn nightmares._

He placed a finger on his chin.

 _Actually I didn't have a nightmare this last time did I? Tetra did something-There it is again!_

He definitely heard that tune this time and it had to be coming from below...the basement. He fast-walked to the dining room's back door. There was a slight opening that the music was escaping from.

 _Is Dawn playing music in her room? It's kinda loud if it-_

Jack distinctly heard a piano join the violin's melody. And it wasn't a recording.

He froze and held his breath.

"Good." Tetra praised. "But you're rushing the third or fourth measure a tad."

"Right." Dawn acknowledged. "Slow pieces always took longer for me to learn...that wasn't meant to be a pun."

The arachne chuckled.

 _Ah good. Sounds like they're getting along now._ He smiled and sighed.

"Is someone there?" The arachne asked.

Jack started and held his breath again. _Wait why am I trying to hide?_

"If anyone's there, can you **not** be a creeper?" Dawn whined.

Jack pushed the door the rest of the way open and took a few steps down. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to creep." His head cleared the ceiling and he waved at them. "Was just wondering where the music was coming from."

Tetra tilted her head. "Jack, it's getting kinda late. Shouldn't you be resting?"

He shook his head. "Can't rest. I took a seven hour nap in the middle of the day." He sat on the stairs and shrugged. "Mind if I sit in for a bit?"

The arachne frowned but didn't object. Dawn shrugged. "I think there's a stool over in the rec room."

Jack smiled and descended the rest of the stairs. "Perfect, thanks."

He slid the stool a respectful distance away and sat and leaned forward.

Tetra twitched an eye at him. "This is going to be pretty boring for you, I think."

Jack chuckled lightly. "No actually, this feels familiar." Both monster-girls tilted their heads. "James and Eric, my band-mates, would work out chords while I sat behind the drumset and twiddled my thumbs." He shrugged. "Or read a book." He blinked. "But I don't have a book. That does sound boring."

He looked down at the floor a moment. "But I'd still like to stay, if that is alright?"

Dawn shrugged. "I have no objections."

Tetra gazed at him a few moments. "I have one condition." Jack lifted his head. "I need you to promise you won't leave the house without informing any of us ever again."

Their host dipped his head sullenly. "I...I promise."

Tetra exaggerated cocking her head to the side. "What's that Jack? What are you promising?"

He sighed and looked back at her directly. "I promise I won't ever leave without informing any of you."

The arachne smiled satisfactorily. "Good." She turned back to Dawn and placed her bow on the strings of her instrument. "Then you may stay." She cleared her throat. "Let's start at the eighth measure." Dawn nodded and placed her fingers back on the keyboard.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

Dawn gazed back over toward her host. "Seriously!?"

Both monstergirls observed the young man who had managed to fall asleep vertically on a stool. He was quietly snoring in place.

Tetra chuckled lightly. "It is supposed to be a lullaby."

"That's it." Dawn exclaimed. Jack stirred a bit but didn't open his eyes.

"What's 'it'?" The arachne asked.

"The name of this song." She picked up the pencil she'd been scratching notes on and scribbled a title at the top of it. "It's a lullaby, and it's yours. Ergo...this is 'Tetra's Lullaby'."

The spider-woman smirked. "Appealing to my ego again I see?"

Dawn giggled. "Yeah, guess I am."

Tetra shook her head. "I'll let it go, this time." She mock-warned and flashed her eyes.

Dawn snorted. "Gee, how generous of you."

Tetra faced back to her host and slung her instrument over her back. "We should probably call it a night as well. Pick this back up in the morning." She cantered over and scooped up Jack. She turned and headed for the stairs.

Dawn lifted a hand. "Ah, before you go, I have another request."

The arachne paused as her first leg ascended the lowest step. "I'm listening."

The yuki-onna dipped her head. "I was hoping **I** could learn it well enough to do it tonight but..."

Tetra closed her eyes briefly. "I understand. Assuming he's still available I will play." She hefted the load she was already carrying. "Good night."

"Good night."

The arachne deposited her host on his bed and covered him with the sheets. "So much trouble..." She mused with a smirk. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. He barely even moaned in response.

"But a caretaker's work is never done I suppose." She closed his door as she exited and went back downstairs.

She rapped her knuckles on a temporarily claimed room. The door opened a few moments later and Isaac stood there in long gray pajamas and a solid black t-shirt. "Oh. Tetra right? I was just about to go down for the night. Did you need something?"

"Actually." She countered. "I believe it's what **you** need." She retrieved her violin and bow. "May I come in?"

He blinked a few times, obviously trying to figure her intent but then retreated a few steps. "Uh sure."

She trotted in and stood off from the simple cot and sleeping bag in the center of the room. "Go ahead and get back to bed." She instructed. "This shouldn't take long."

He narrowed his eyes but didn't object. He lay down on the cot and slipped into the bag. "What're doing?"

Tetra placed her bow on the strings and set her chin. "Testing a theory." She answered.

Then she began to play.

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Comment and review please.**


	26. Chapter 26 Console And Confront

**I do not own Everyday Life With Monstergirls**

Chapter 26: Console and confront

"So?" The light brown colored small-breed arachne asked while laying her file on her desk. "How's the bondage going?"

Jack started in his seat. "W-What?" He lifted a hand. "H-how did you... know.." He glanced up at his arachne girlfriend just to his right. She was admonishing him with a look. Something between ' _really?_ ' and ' _you're so innocent it's cute'._

Agent Serilla chuckled. "You're dating an arachne Jack. It kinda comes with the territory."

Jack blinked a few times as he worked out her implication. "So wait...like... **all** arachne do that? With their boyfriends?"

Serilla smirked. "Pretty much. The frequency and severity vary from couple to couple but.." She nodded. "The most successful relationships find a happy medium both partners can be comfortable with."

Jack was still shocked over that little revelation that he asked a fairly redundant follow-up. "So then you and your husband-"

The agent lifted two fingers. "Twice a week. Depending on our schedules."

Jack leaned back and blinked few times. "Okay, TMI." Serilla chuckled lightly.

Tetra tilted her head quizzically. "TMI?"

"Too Much Information." Serilla and Jack answered together.

The agent waved a hand. "Most humans in this country consider the intimate practices of any couple to be the purview of just those two." She explained. "Talking about it casually with anyone else is considered highly inappropriate."

Tetra rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Riiiight..." Jack hunched his shoulders.

"So." The small breed sat up. "At the risk of repeating myself...How's it going?"

Jack slumped in his seat and Tetra glanced off to the side. "In a word," He said. "It's not."

Serilla pressed her lips together and inclined her head, inviting him to continue.

"We tried." He lifted a hand. "We really tried only a few hours ago actually...but." He lowered his eyes and stared at the floor. "I,I just...couldn't."

The agent blinked slowly. "May I ask what happened?"

Jack nodded his head gradually. "Yeah..yeah." He looked back up at her. "We took it slow. She put in an additional lamp in the room for lighting. I did my best to...relax into it." He smirked. "To trust her and let her do her thing."

He gazed downward again and placed his hands over themselves. "But when she went around...when I lost sight of her and...she started on my legs and I was being lifted off the ground...I." He swallowed and blinked several times. "I..I was..." The trailed off as his breathing picked up.

"You were back in the warehouse." Tetra stated quietly. "With Marian."

Jack's head shot up. "I didn't want to. It just happened." He pleaded. "I knew it wasn't her. I knew it was Tetra. But I just.." He dipped his head back down and clutched it in shame. "I freaked, I panicked. I-I almost forgot the damn safe word."

Agent Serilla raised a hand. "That's enough Jack. Don't force yourself." She placed that hand on her desk and scribbled a note or two on a pad of paper. He faced back to the floor and reasserted his breathing.

"I was afraid of this." She mused. "Let's pivot for a moment." She faced them directly. "You said on the questionnaire that you're no longer experiencing the nightmares." She tilted her head to the side. "How have you achieved that?"

Jack took in a breath and exhaled, trying to expel his distress. "Um.." He refocused and looked over at his girlfriend. "She plays music."

The agent's eyes lowered. Not in disappointment but...annoyed incomprehension. "You'll have to elaborate."

Tetra closed her eyes a moment. "My mother used to have trouble sleeping." She cracked open her eyes a slit. "Probably still does." She almost growled. Jack picked up a hint of satisfaction from her tone.

He didn't comment.

"I played music for her, at night." She said. "Mother claimed that it helped."

Serilla leaned her head back. "How did you know to do that?"

Tetra tilted her head up and gazed back through her past. "I...overheard several arachne discuss something. At a Taranto Ball..." She leaned forward and her eyes opened wide. "Ah. That was it. They were talking about ways of relieving stress that their partners could participate in." She nodded confidently to herself. "One of them claimed that her husband would have recurring nightmares when she wasn't around." She lifted a claw. "But if she played music for him before she left for a long hunt or whatever, he wouldn't."

"After that I...'acquired' an instrument and tried practicing it." She smirked ruefully. "I was so bad the first time I attempted to play." She shook her head astonishingly. "Mother jumped and ran out of the cave when she heard it."

"She was going to force me give it up, but I pleaded and cried and argued that I was doing it for her." She sighed. "She only relented when I said I just wanted her to sleep better."

The larger arachne faced upward. "She had a weird look on her face then. I'm not sure what it was." A beat. "But, she relented."

Tetra faced forward again. "After that, I sought out the musicians from the Taranto Balls and practically begged them to teach me." She sighed grudgingly. "I did so many favors... retrieved so many items and supplies. I was definitely being taken advantage of." Her face set. "But I didn't care. I was going to help my mother, they only way I knew how."

She chuckled mirthlessly. "I don't know why I was so convinced it would work. But eventually, I came up with my own composition." She sniffed and smiled lightly. "And it worked." She faced ahead unfocused. "It worked." She closed her eyes and held them. "It...worked."

Jack could sense every complicated feeling out of her words and he laid a hand on her arm. "It was worth it." He said quietly.

She smiled brightly and faced back to him. She sniffed in a breath. "Yes. I suppose it was."

Serilla nodded silently, gears turning in her head. "Alright. I think that's it." Both her clients faced her abruptly. She held up a hand. "Sorry, I want to go back to your bondage issue."

Both sets of eyebrows lowered. "What's 'it'?" Jack asked.

The agent offered a hand. "You play music."

All eight eyes blinked a few times between the couple. "I, I don't.." Jack stammered.

"Not live music, mind you." Serilla stated. "But set up a couple speakers and play something relaxing or comfortable. Something you both like."

Jack rubbed a finger on his chin. "Huh, that's not a baaad idea..."

Tetra tapped a claw on the 'knee' of her pedipalp. "It would have to be something soft. Serene." Her eye narrowed in concentration. "Nothing too distracting."

"Of course." The agent shrugged. "Experiment, keep trying." She held up a claw. "The worst thing you can do is to give up."

Jack eyed the agent as Tetra nodded firmly. "Is it really that..." He paused to consider a proper term. "that..essential to relationships with arachne?"

Serilla smirked ruefully this time. "We're predators Jack. Always have been. It's in our nature to capture something that interests us." Jack stayed silent. "The objective is to fulfill our drive to hunt while not causing undue harm to our partner." She raised a hand with her fingers splayed out horizontally. "It is a delicate balance."

Her eyes saddened a shade. "One that I'm afraid is more delicate in your case." She put her arm down.

Jack's head dipped and Tetra growled. "Marian."

The agent stared ahead silently a moment. "If I may, and I know that this is grossly presumptuous of me, but..." She sighed and faced him directly. "I'd like to apologize for her actions on behalf of all arachne."

Jack lifted his eyes at her quizzically..

Tetra folded her arms. "She can only apologize for herself." _Not that she would._ The scar on her cheek itched.

Jack shook his head slowly a few times. "Yeah...that's not...really your call."

Serilla closed her eyes and nodded. "I know. I just wanted you to know that this...incident has made waves in our community." She opened them back up and stared at him seriously. "Several of my people have stated that they would like to meet you and... express their regret over the actions of one of their own." She nodded and glanced off at an angle. "Yes, regret is a better word."

Jack narrowed his eyes a bit. "Several? I didn't know that there were a lot of arachne around here."

"Oh, there are more than a few around this region." She lifted a hand. "But I meant that what happened to you has been reported to several communities of arachne around the world. They've expressed their thoughts on the matter in our forums."

Jack blinked several times. "Forums?"

"Yes." The agent gave him a curious look. "On the internet." She prompted.

When he didn't answer she looked at him askance. "I know you're aware of the internet Mr. Keysman."

"Ah. Yeah." He raised a hand. "I'm just..." He closed his eyes a moment in contemplation. "Just...It didn't." He breathed out and reopened his eyes. "It didn't occur to me that arachne or liminals in general used the internet all that much." He glanced between the two monster girls embarrassed. "I probably should have realized that."

Tetra shrugged at his side. "I don't have a lot of use for it."

Serilla nodded her head slowly and hummed. "That makes a bit of sense." She casually gestured at Tetra. "You've not grown up near humans or other liminals that use that technology regularly." A claw stroked under her chin. "But these days at least one member of any known community of liminals keeps abreast of advances in human technology." She gave a slight smirk. "Several arachne have become quite adept at..." She lifted a hand and curled two fingers in a quick motion. "..'surfing the web' as you humans put it."

Tetra twitched her head with interest. Jack narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

The agent chuckled. "Well..." She offered a hand. "Since you humans also called the internet the 'world wide web'..." Tetra leaned her head back with a creeping, knowing smirk. "...we took that as a challenge."

Jack blinked. "A challenge?" Then it hit him. "Oh duh." He slapped a palm on his forehead. "The...web." He shook his head. "Oh my gods." He chuckled. "Of course."

He looked right at the small breed after a moment. "You know that's just a metaphor right?"

She folded her arms with a grin." Oh we know. Doesn't stop us from learning code and delving the deep web."

Jack blinked and reared his head. "You go into the deep web?" She smirked and nodded.

Tetra glanced between the two. "What's the... 'deep web'?"

Jack turned and craned his head up. "It's a big part of the internet that's not regulated and-" He caught a hard glint coming from the small breed's eyes out of the corner of his vision. "...er..um." He oriented back to the desk. "Maybe I should let someone who's actually been there..." He blinked. "Explain it. Oh damn it." He placed both palms against his forehead.

His girlfriend looked down at him. "Something wrong Jack?"

He covered his face with his hands and slid them down his cheeks. "Yeah." He sighed. "I just caught myself mansplaining." Tetra cocked her head curiously.

Serilla smiled and held up a claw. "Technically, she did ask. So it's not mansplaining." She pointed that claw at herself. "But since I have actual experience..."

"And I don't, so it counts." Jack finished and looked away, shame clearly evident on his face. He waved a hand at her. "Go ahead."

Tetra held an arm toward the agent. "Wait." She turned to her boyfriend. "What's wrong Jack?" He let his shoulders droop. "What's..'mansplaining?"

He grimaced and stood up. He kept his back to the two ladies. "Something my dad would do to my mom all the time."

The darker arachne took a few seconds to recall the few times Jack spoke of his parents. "You said he condescended to her."

Jack nodded. "A lot. I hated it." He turned back to them. "That's mansplaining."

Tetra squinted one half of her eyes. "It's a... form of condescension?"

"When it is done by a man to a woman." Serilla clarified. "Which, again," She casually waved at Jack. "You technically did not do." He shrugged but kept his head down.

All of Tetra's eyes narrowed. "Why is there a clearly gender biased term for this? Condescension can be done by anybody."

Serilla glanced upward briefly. "I'll admit it is used specifically to shame men." She ran her eyes over Jack. "Not many men use it on themselves ."

"Those that do are right." He stated and held his head back up. "The first time I heard of the term was from an article." He breathed out. "The writer, a man, was introducing one friend to another friend and they got to discussing costumes from movie sets."

He held up an index finger. "His female friend said that a certain character's costume was inspired by an old children's book."

Jack held up his other index finger. "His male friend disagreed and went into a whole spiel about various cultural influences and the deeper meaning of the colors and patterns. He even claimed he read an article quoting the director of the movie."

He inclined his head. "His female friend listened patiently. Then she said her full name. 'I am Edna Headsman. I designed costumes for that film. I sewed it myself.'"

Tetra took that it in for half a minute. Then she folded her arms. "Alright. That would be irritating." She leaned forward. "Still doesn't explain why it's 'mansplaining'" One of her hands flipped out, palm up. "I've met plenty of condescending women who argue for things out of total ignorance."

"It's..." Jack grimaced. "It's cause men do it a lot more in my society...probably?" He frowned. Something about that sounded... inaccurate, in his head. Or at least, something he couldn't actually say with factual confidence. "I don't really know."

His girlfriend stared at him a few seconds. "I think you're being overly critical of yourself Jack." His expression mollified a degree. "And you're using a biased term to skew your perception of yourself."

He swallowed and his eyes unfocused. Tetra raised a hand. "Let's go back and review." She cleared her throat. "I asked about the deep web."

"And I jumped in with my half-know-" Jack started.

"You honestly tried to be helpful." Tetra stated firmly over him. "You were not being condescending to me."

"I-" Jack glanced over at the agent. "Kinda was to her."

Tetra gazed across the desk. Agent Serilla nodded her head side to side. "I'll admit my own annoyance at seeing someone explain something that I have much more experience and knowledge of." Her tone dipped a bit. "But Tetra is right Jack." She waved a claw at him. "You are being overly critical of yourself." He blinked a few times.

She waved a hand at him. "You were on the right track, but I think you misinterpreted my reaction as something more severe." He gazed downward thoughtfully and sat back down. "In addition, it is well within your responsibilities to inform and teach your guests about the world as much as you can." He didn't react.

Serilla sighed and folded her claws together. "Let me put it this way: If I hadn't been in the room and the same subject came up, would your actions qualify as mansplaining?"

He focused on a seam in the hardwood floor. "No." He nodded lightly and looked up. "No they wouldn't."

The agent smirked. "Then I will choose to view your words as an honest attempt to inform. No condescension." She waved a hand at him. "No need for self-recrimination."

Jack paused a moment and then let out a sigh. Tetra smiled lightly at his side.

"This does bring up another subject I'd like to visit though." Both her clients looked her way. "Your relationship with your parents."

They glanced at each other. Then they nodded.

"What would you like to know?" Jack asked.

* * *

Counselor Serilla followed her clients out of her office. She was going to let them go for the day but a nagging thought at the back of her mind insisted on being aired.

"Ah, Mr. Keysman." She raised a hand as they both turned around. "I'm hesitant to inform you but...I thought you should both know..."

They glanced at each other and then back to her. "Know what?" Tetra asked.

Serilla took in a large breath and let it out slowly. "I think you should know that ...Marian is currently in one of our holding cells here."

Jack's shoulders twitched and his eyes widened. Tetra's eyes narrowed and her claws curled into fists.

The agent swallowed. "If you would like...I can arrange a meeting, before we transport her back to Belize."

"You want Jack and that bitch in the same room?" Tetra almost yelled. Her eyes blazed.

Serilla backed a step and lifted both palms. "She's heavily restrained and there's a reinforced glass panel she can be observed from. It's completely safe."

Tetra continued to glare. Jack just stared in near dread.

Finally he cleared his throat. "Wh-why...why would you think that seeing her again... would help me?"

Serilla gazed back with concern. "I think it would help your... temperament if you confronted her."

Silence followed.

Tetra's expression relented a degree. "Why is she even here?"

The agent dipped her head. "Final processing before we send her back. We had to wait for her matriarch to arrive to collect her." She faced back up. "We couldn't just send her on a plane with a typical escort like some deportees. She's been kept in a cell here since she recovered." She raised a hand. "Agent Magnus recalled nearly all of my team yesterday. To prepare for this."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why is her matriarch coming all the way here?"

Serilla tilted her head slightly. "Because she vouched for her."

Jack and Tetra shot her critical stares.

"Oh right." Serilla briefly closed her eyes. "You wouldn't know because Tetra arrived here without a mistress' recommendation."

Jack glanced to the side and then back to her. "Arachne need to be vouched for before they can join the Exchange?"

Serilla shrugged and held up a hand. "Well they don't _need_ to be. But it helps with the vetting process."

"Mmm." The larger liminal noted. "An arachne's behavior here reflects on her mistress." She nodded. "Good way of gauging compliance with human laws. She wouldn't send a representative that disobeyed her own community's rules or her decisions."

Serilla nodded positively. "Precisely." She held out a hand. "You were banished from the Pyrenees and never rejoined another arachne community before coming to America." She held up a claw. "I believe we asked the matriarchs and elders of that lamia town you were in for recommendation letters."

Tetra held her gaze a moment. "May I see those?"

The agent rattled her head. "Uh..I think you can. I'm not sure who's got 'em." She placed a stubby claw under her chin. "I suppose one of the secretaries might know."

Jack held up a hand. "Um..." The two women paused and looked at him. "You really think... I should..." He swallowed. "Confront her?"

Serilla grimaced. "I don't know...if it will really help." She faced him directly. "But I know that this would be your only chance today." She folded her arms. "In all likelihood you will never see her again."

Jack slowly gazed up to his girlfriend. She didn't seem to be swayed one way or another. "This is your decision Jack. I'll still be here for you one way or another." She folded her arms. "But I will not be any closer to that..." She paused and spat out a very specific Nepali slur involving a sickly goat and a blunt instrument. "...than I have to be."

He leaned back and let out a breath. "Alright." He glanced back down to the small-breed. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

She nodded grimly. "Lets get those letters first and then I'll see to getting you into the security wing."

* * *

Jack sat alone on the other side of the glass. Well he wasn't entirely alone.

Monica and Craglin stood ramrod straight in flanking position of the cell. Ready to react to any threat.

But they hadn't said anything besides a polite hello or two. Otherwise they'd been silent wardens. So it felt lonely to Jack.

The cell itself was dark and bare. Three walls of stark white bricks in a sturdy unbroken pattern. A gray steel door the width and height of a truck swung open.

Jack tensed as an orange jumpsuit clad monster skittered through. The back-light from the room it entered from accented its hard angles and numerous slim limbs .

The door closed behind the creature and the cell's lights hummed to life.

Thick padded brown gloves adorned her hands. Her wrists were shackled with a short rod. Several chains were fastened to tight steel hoops around the middle section of each leg.

For just a moment, only a moment, Jack felt a little bit of sympathy for the woman in the cell just across from him.

Then as the lights fully illuminated the room. He remembered staring up at her blue hair and red eyes and the feeling of abject helplessness and terror that night. The memory blended with the recent nightmare of her return. His muscles stiffened.

She gazed at him through the glass.

"Oh. It's you." The half of a dime sized holes in the thick glass only slightly muffled her disappointed tone. Like she expected someone else to be sitting in his spot.

A brief moment of vertigo seized him. Then something in Jack's head snapped and he stood up violently. The stool clattered over and rolled to the opposite wall. He knew anger hadn't helped him in the past, he already regretted the few times he'd shown it in front of his guests. But this time. _This_ time.

This time it felt **right.**

"You almost killed me!"

The arachne swayed an inch from the irate human.

After a moment she opened her mouth. "I understand your anger, but that was never my goal."

"Intentions are immaterial." Jack rattled off and folded his arms. Marian narrowed an eye. "I thought Tetra was being too harsh with her judgments at first." He stuck an arm out and placed a finger against the glass. "But after what you put me and my friends through. After what you did to me." He paused to control the rage in his voice. "I completely understand." He let the venom of his vitriol drip into his tone. "Marian."

She didn't react. She wasn't privy to the fact that up until that very second he was completely terrified of her. He still was, but now that terror was spiked with rage and resentment. The ugly feeling seeped in his mind and he let it show on his face.

She stayed silent as she regarded him.

He let his arm down. "Did you even _try_ to contact the Exchange and explain your concerns about Tetra?"

She just stared.

"Did you even consider how any of that would look?" Jack waved a hand to the side. "Breaking into my house, kidnapping me in the middle of the night. On a full moon night?"

Her face hadn't so much as twitched.

"What even was your plan?" He whined. "You take me to that abandoned building and then what?" He waved an arm expectantly.

Marian raised an eyebrow. "I would have let you go in the morning."

Jack considered that detail for all of half a second. "I would have been DEAD by then."

Finally she pressed her eyes closed and dipped her chin. Finally she showed an ounce of shame.

That should have been enough, a nonverbal acknowledgment of her wrongdoing. But Jack wanted more.

"You tried to get away with it too." He growled. "After Sula brought me to the medics, you tried to escape." He placed a finger against the glass again. "And when Tetra moved to stop you, you attempted to kill her." His voice was starting to get raw.

Her eyes cracked open a sliver and a grimace creased her lips.

They stared at each other for maybe half a minute.

Jack stepped back from the glass. "You're not going to even apologize are you?" She continued to stare and didn't open her mouth.

He turned toward Monica, still standing sentinel. "I'm done here." He turned on his heel and marched through the door as it buzzed and unlocked.

Agent Serilla was there in the hall along with a middle aged man Jack didn't recognize. He wore a plaid button-up with a gray undershirt. Light brown slacks held up by a black leather belt. White tennis shoes and blacks socks adorned his feet.

Jack started to pivot when the man raised his hand. "Ah, Mr. Keysman?"

Irritation flashed on Jack's face. "What? What do you want?"

The man lowered his hand to his chest. "I..I'm ..Henry Tucker."

The name rang a bell but Jack couldn't care less at the moment. He managed to hold his tongue but his eyes scrutinized the other person like an aristocrat to an uppity peasant. He noted apprehension on the man's face but didn't spare any concern for it.

"I am..or I was..." The man continued. "Marian's host."

Jack blinked and reared his head. "Oh."

He closed his eyes and took a slow breath to attempt to consider civil behavior for the next minute or so. "Sorry." Jack said as he reopened his eyes. "I'm a little..upset right now."

Mr. Tucker bowed. "I understand. Believe me." He lifted his hand again. "I'd like to apologize-"

"Don't." Jack stated.

Mr. Tucker blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't." Jack repeated and folded his arms. "Don't apologize for her."

He glanced down at the floor. "I-I still feel some resposibilit-"

"Did you know she was going to kidnap me?" Jack's steely tone cut through the air.

Henry's eyes flashed and he held up both hands. "No, no. I had no idea she was even going to leave the house. She didn't tell me anything." He glanced to the side. "She, she was acting kinda strange." He faced back to Jack. "But I thought that was just the full moon affecting her like it always does."

A beat. "Then you have nothing to apologize for." Jack stated. "She acted on her own and I do not blame you at all sir." Mr. Tucker slumped in relief.

"I should be going now." Jack said and looked down toward Agent Serilla. She had stared at him silently for the whole conversation.

 _Probably trying to gauge my mental state._

He really didn't care about that right now.

"Tetra?" Jack asked.

The small breed waved an arm down the hall. "She's in the lobby, waiting for you."

"Good." Jack turned and resumed his march.

* * *

The drive home was quiet. Tetra kept an eye on her host from the back of the van while she pretended to review the print-outs of the recommendation letters.

Jack barely said anything after he emerged from the security wing. He asked if she was ready to go and that was it.

She desperately wanted to ask him how it went, but the rage in his eyes scared her. She had seen him angry before, but this...this was something different, deeper. Normally he's quite verbose when he's mad. But silence, silence was something new.

And she didn't know how to approach it. Or if she should at all.

Things were...not tense between them right now. Not tenuous either, but definitely not in a sustainable state. She was afraid that if she said the wrong thing she might set him off. Like her mother would when she got in a particularly foul mood.

The arachne scowled to herself. _No that was wrong. Jack is nothing like mother._

She pondered her options the entire trip. _There has to be something...but if he doesn't talk to me..._

The last minute or so of the drive home she despaired that her own silence was feeding his silence and that it might continue and cause real damage.

She unbuckled and let herself out of the back of the van after he parked it.

"Jack." She called softly as she approached around the vehicle.

He looked her way and some of that fire was still there. He took in a breath. "I... don't want to talk right now."

The kitchen door opened and Sula waved at them. "Welcome back." She smiled. "I put some sandwiches together for you both."

Jack swiveled his head up at her. "I'm..not hungry."

The lamia studied both of their faces with concern. "What's wrong? Did something go bad at your meeting?"

Tetra stepped up and laid a hand on Jack's shoulder lightly. "He confronted Marian."

The echidna's eyes widened and then immediately narrowed. "What did she say?"

Their host shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it." He sighed. "Not..not yet."

He snapped his head up suddenly. "Sula. I think I need your help."

She slithered down a few steps and offered a hand. "What can I do?"

His eyes hardened and his hands clenched at his sides. "I need to hit something." The growl he incorporated would do a werewolf proud.

The echidna nodded curtly. "I'll meet you in the gym in a few minutes. Let me get some things." She raised a claw up to his face. "Do NOT start without me."

His eyebrows furrowed and he eyed her. She kept her hand in place.

"You don't want to injure yourself and get more angry than you already are." She warned.

Jack held his expression for a few beats before he closed his eyes and relented. He was asking for her help, her advice. He would follow it.

She lowered her hand. "Good." She turned, ascended the stairs and slipped through the kitchen.

Jack stepped away and aimed for the gym doors. Tetra scrambled and caught up to him.

"Jack." She pleaded. "Please talk to me."

He stopped and looked up at her. His face was some mix of anger and misery, dashed with determination.

His voice strained as he answered. "Tetra I, I can't talk right now." A pause. "I am doing my best to not yell and scream like I've done to you girls before." He faced back to the double doors ahead. "But I need to vent." He marched on and through.

The arachne stood there alone for a moment. _I have to help him._

She took that thought and resolved to find another angle. She snapped her head toward the kitchen.

 _Sula seems to know what's going on..._

Tetra clambered up the stairs and through the same doors as her roommate. She turned the corner from the kitchen and paused right outside her door. It opened a few moments later.

The lamia had changed from her usual t-shirt and jean skirt combo into an extra long black tank-top with sport bra and had corralled her long hair into a pony tail with a scrunchy. Black finger-less gloves with pads adorned her hands and she had a couple towels under one arm.

She arched an eyebrow at Tetra. "What?"

"I want to help."

Sula adjusted her grip on the towels and looked away toward the back of the house. "You want to help? Be there for him when he collapses."

Tetra's eyes widened in alarmed concern. "Collapses!?"

Sula spared an eye toward the arachne. "I've seen this before. It happens with the new husbands sometimes." She faced forward. "I've gotta go." She surged forward at a faster than usual pace.

Tetra started after her but stopped. She still wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to do.

The temporarily claimed room at the far end opened and Isaac stepped out. "Oh hey." He waved at her. "You're back. Is Jack around?"

She sighed and plodded up to him. "Yes but...I don't think he wants to talk."

He furrowed his eyes. "What's wrong? Something go bad with the counselor?"

Tetra shook her head. "No it...he..." Isaac gave her a quizzical look at her hesitation.

She swallowed. "He confronted Marian."

His face didn't register anything at first. Then the name's significance elongated his features and he opened his mouth in a silent 'oh'.

He nodded lightly and his eyes unfocused. "Right. Her." He breathed out. "The one that almost killed him."

Tetra pleaded with her eyes and wrung her hands together. "He won't talk to me."

He narrowed his eyelids and glanced up. "Weren't you there with him?"

She folded her arms. "I've seen enough of her. I wasn't in the room."

He faced the wall and blinked a couple times. "He's been quiet?"

"Yes." She confirmed.

Isaac nodded lightly again a few times. "Dad."

The arachne rattled her head and gave him a thoroughly confused expression.

"Dad wouldn't be quiet when he was angry." He explained. "The man had almost no filter." His eyes narrowed with the memories he revisited. "We hated that about him. Jack especially. When he'd yell at mom about shit."

Tetra blinked. She hadn't heard the brother ever cuss before. She churned that little revelation in her mind a few moments to give her some perspective. "He doesn't want to be like his father."

Isaac nodded and smirked a little. "Exactly." He glanced up at her. "If he's not talking, it means he's not allowing himself to say whatever ugly things are going through his head. He doesn't want to snap and say something that would hurt someone else." He lifted a finger. "You're his girlfriend right?"

She rattled her head again at the seeming non-sequitur. "Uh, yes."

Isaac pressed his lips together in determination. "Then he _really_ doesn't want to hurt you."

She squinted. "He's trying to protect me?"

Isaac nodded positively. "From himself."

Tetra's mind went back to that night in the warehouse. Holding Jack while the moon demanded that she ravage him. Feeling the want, the _need_ , to throw him down, rip his clothes off and-

Tetra shut her eyes and shook her head. She was better than that. She wouldn't force anything on him... _at least, not without his permission first, of course._

The thought blossomed a wry smile on her lips. Isaac mistook that for something else.

"He's kinda thoughtful like that..." He commented.

She rattled her head again. "Sorry, no..I..." She blinked. "Yes,yeah...that's...thoughtful."

He cocked his head. "You alright?"

She glanced down and reevaluated herself for a few moments. "I'm..better. Now that I understand." She turned toward him. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "Just looking out for him." He faced down the hallway. "Don't want him getting into the same situation I did."

She dipped her chin down. "You're taking about...Samantha." He spun back to her. "Aren't you?"

"How?" He scrutinized her face. "How did you know about that?"

The arachne kept her head down. "Jack told Sula. And she told me." She lifted her eyes at him mournfully. "I'm so sorry."

He blinked once and stared ahead. "Yeah well... things happen."

"No." She insisted. "Things don't 'just happen' Isaac." He looked at her askance. "There's always a reason for 'things.'" She shook her head a little. "We just don't always see it."

He wanted to protest, to counter her. She could see it in his eyes. But he starting nodding instead. "I don't know if I'll ever know." He faced up to her. "And that's the part that hurts the most I think." He grimaced and shrugged. "I mean yeah, her walking away is terrible and all." He breathed out. "But was it me? Or her? Or something else?" He shook his head a little. "Was it never meant to be?"

She stepped past him a few paces. "I don't know."

Down the far end of the hall another door opened and a certain harpy stepped out. She turned and waved at them.

"But you could always try again." Tetra kept her smirk forward so he couldn't see it.

Isaac squinted and glanced between the arachne and the harpy. "What...what do you...?"

Tetra kept walking forward. Syleris trotted up to her. "Hey you're back. Is Jack around?"

"I think he's busy in the gym with Sula." She replied.

"Oh." She nodded. "Doing that 'training' they keep talking about?"

Tetra nodded back. "Presumably."

The harpy hummed. "Alright. I can ask him something later." She turned toward Isaac. "Hey, you wanna race?"

He'd refused and begged off every other time she asked. But something that spider-woman said, told him he should do something different. "Ya know what?" He grinned. "Why not?"

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Really? You wanna do it?"

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Yeah. Come on." He partially turned back to the other end of the hall. "I'll drive us to a sports equipment shop and get a bicycle." He grinned viciously. "Bill that to Jack too, while I'm at it."

Syleris giggled and caught up to him. "Hehe. Jack's right. I'm glad I don't have a brother." He snickered. "If all of them are like you."

Their laughter echoed and Tetra caught the last of it as she opened the doors to the gym.

Her host had his shoes and socks off and was huffing and bouncing on his toes around a heavy bag. Sula was practically in his face shouting 'encouragement'.

"C'mon pound that in there. Left right left right!" She drilled.

Jack smacked the bag with his padded fists following the pattern she instructed.

"High opening." She called.

He hooked a blow at head level. On a human his own height it would have struck the temple.

"Good." Sula commented. "Faster."

Their host laid into the unfortunate object with yelps and grunts and yowls. At one point he circled around and could clearly see Tetra. He might have taken notice, he might not have. She couldn't tell.

Sula, at least, gave her the courtesy with a nod.

The arachne kept all her eyes on the echidna and beckoned her over.

"Keep it up. Don't slow down." The trainer ordered before coming over. She slithered around to Tetra's side and kept Jack in her sight.

The arachne waved a hand toward their host. "What is this? Why are you pushing him so hard?" She studied Jack. His clothes were already getting damp. His face was slick. 'Sweating bullets' is the phrase she'd heard once. She thought she was seeing the meaning behind that metaphor right now.

Sula's golden eyes wavered for an instant. "He, he wanted it like this."

Tetra's eyes narrowed but she didn't object. "You said you've seen this before?"

Sula nodded once. "It happens to the newer husbands."

Tetra's jaw worked around. "I lived in a lamia town for three years remember? I'd never seen something like this."

Sula shook her head. "You weren't a member. They'd never let you." The arachne darted her gaze at the woman to her side. "No offense but...you were an outsider right?"

Tetra ground her teeth but still didn't object.

At the bag, Jack started to slow. His punches lost impact. "Keep it up." Sula bellowed in her trainer voice.

Tetra pressed her claws into her palm. "What. Is. this?" She hissed.

Sula raised her head. "It's fear."

She blinked. She comprehended it now. "The newer husbands... they see your people's aggressive side...and...it scares them."

The echidna swallowed. "Yes."

"They need something to...punish and hurt, to remind them they're in control." A beat. "But that's just an illusion. Isn't it?"

Sula nodded. "Yes. We call it self-defense training, but in reality there's no way even a physically perfect and fully experienced human fighter could ever beat an echidna unarmed."

Tetra narrowed her eyes again. "Then why bother training them at all?"

Sula gazed up at her. Her expression held expectation and confusion. "You're a huntress, you should know this." Tetra shook her head.

"What do you do when prey fights back?"

The arachne raised an eyebrow. "My prey never fight back. I don't let them. Things would get... messy. Bloody." A new concept teased at the edge of her thoughts.

"Exactly. If prey fights back, then something has gone wrong." Sula's tone dipped. "It means you, the predator, have made a mistake, you failed to account for something."

Tetra's eyes widened in realization. "Of course. The predator has to..rethink what they're doing. They...stop, for at least a moment."

Sula nodded firmly. "When we're getting intimate and my kind lose control, if we start treating them like prey all of a sudden..." Sula held her arms to herself. "And we're hurting them, the husbands can give us a good hard smack or two." Her eyes cast back to a not so distant memory. "The harder the better."

The arachne considered that scenario for a few moments more. "Couldn't that just piss off an echidna?"

Sula frowned grudgingly. "Yeah, but we're trained to stop and listen when a husband hits us. They'll only do that if they think they're in danger."

Tetra raised an eyebrow and side-eyed her. "Wouldn't a 'safe word' be more efficient?" She stressed the term.

Sula raised a hand. "Oh we got those too, sure. But that's for minor stuff like twisting an arm too much or squeezing too tightly." She waved that hand at Jack. " _This_ for when the husbands think we're trying to bite them." She lowered her hand to her side and Tetra raised her chin in realization. "There's no meaningful recovery from our venom. We can't afford to train them with a measured response that might be ignored. It has to be a clear, _impactful_ message to stop." She sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "One sloppy nibble is all it takes."

Tetra considered the perils of human-echidna marriages. Then she focused back on Jack. He had slowed considerably. He wasn't punching so much as he was just weakly placing his fists on the bag. It barely swayed from the light strikes.

"It's good you're here." Sula commented. "He's almost out. Faster that I expected actually." She narrowed her eyes. "He's probably not fully recovered from being envenomed yet." She looked back up at her housemate. "This is a critical moment, and if you're not there to comfort him, it would have to be me." Tetra hummed positively. "And that might, send the wrong signal...again."

Tetra nodded. "I understand. Thank you." She considered something a moment. "You can stay if you want."

The echidna blinked and looked up. "What...what are you?"

Tetra casually waved toward their tiring host. "You're still really good friends with him right? Even after he turned _us_ down?"

"I.." Sula started. "I probably shouldn't..." She tapped a claw on her knuckle nervously.

Tetra spared a meaningful glance at her housemate. "He was there for **you** wasn't he? When you were upset."

Sula stared up blankly. "He...he was...but I. I'm not."

Tetra righted her head forward. "This isn't about my status as his girlfriend." She inclined her head. "He just needs _**a**_ friend." She emphasized. "I doubt he'll object to both of us being there for him."

Sula blinked a couple times and faced forward as well. "I...thank you."

Tetra poised herself. Ready to react when-

Jack's knees buckled. He started to lean into the bag for support.

And then she was there. Pedipalps and arms around him. Her chest braced his back. She gently drew him down to the ground. He panted and...cried. Tears leaked out and ran with the sweat on his face.

"It's alright Jack. I'm here." She cooed. "We're here." Sula came around and clasped one of his hands.

He sobbed. Rage had burnt through his stamina. All that was left was grief. "She..she..almost killed me. I didn't do anything to her. I never did a thing to her. I never even knew she existed. But she...she." He gripped the lamia's hand tightly.

"It's over Jack." His girlfriend murmured. "She's gone."

His head swayed. "She didn't even apologize."

Tetra's eyes were flint. "Is that really what you wanted from her?"

"Y-yeah," He blubbed. "She admitted s-she fucked up. And I- I gave her a chance to explain herself." He raised his other hand weakly. "How can you fuck up that badly and not apologize? How fucking arrogant do you have to be to..to..."

Tetra stroked her claws through his damp hair. "The world's not fair Jack. You know this." She held her other hand in his and squeezed. "We all know this." He let a out a shuddering breath.

The arachne shifted her bulk and pivoted him around so he could face her. Sula let go of his hand but started circling her tail around both of them.

"She's a monster Jack." Tetra stated.

Sula nodded in agreement. "Monsters don't apologize." He shut his eyes tight.

Tetra stroked his cheek and drew back a lock of hair. "But after all that horror you went through, you still gave her a chance Jack. You still treated her with more respect than she deserved." Her arm slid around and pulled his head in. She kissed his brow. "And as naive as that was, I love that about you."

He leaned in and sobbed himself out. They laid there together.

Finally the wracking sorrow abated and Jack could suck in a breath without shuddering.

He blinked a few times. Then snorted mirthlessly. "Didn't we already do this?"

Tetra cupped a palm under his chin and lifted it. "Trauma lingers Jack." Despite the massive difference in their biological make-up, (hell, he didn't even have the same amount that she had) he knew he was seeing the same anguish in her eyes as his were conveying to her. He glanced to the side and saw the same thing in Sula's golden slit eyes.

"But that's why we have each other to lean on. When the world's just too much." Tetra assured.

"That's right Jack." Sula pumped a fist. "We're both here for you."

He swallowed. "Yeah...Yeah. Thank you."

Tetra grinned. "You're quite welcome Jack."

He chuckled softly and wiped fresh tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying you." He dipped his head. "I knew that's what I was doing." He let out a breath. "I was so angry that I couldn't talk. I was afraid I'd snap and yell something hurtful at you. Something mean, that you didn't deserve."

Tetra laid a hand on his shoulder. "I understand Jack." She tightened her grip slightly. He looked back up at her. A new hurt settled into her expression. "But, you really couldn't say anything to me? Until now?"

He shut his eyes. "I'm sorry. Talking it out felt...weak, inadequate...useless." He grimaced.

The monstergirls glanced at each other. Then back to their host.

"You're not weak Jack." Sula insisted and tapped a claw on his chest. "People have strengths beyond physical...strength." She frowned. "Ugh, I'm not explaining this right." Jack glanced up at them.

"She means that we don't care that you couldn't defend yourself from Marian." Tetra stated. "That's not why we love you." She waved a hand around the whole gym. "That's not why we are all here."

Jack sucked in a breath. "Right. I'm..sorry." He placed a palm on his cheek. "I'm just feeling really out of it." He sighed. "This whole thing has really thrown stuff in my head around."

He paused and nodded lightly. "I used to have a nice, boring, steady life." He raised a hand. "Then all this happened and well..."

Tetra grinned and leaned forward. She gripped the back of his head and pressed her lips to his. She held them there a good long while.

Sula rolled her eyes but couldn't keep a small smirk out of the corner of her mouth.

Jack got a hand around Tetra's wrist and managed to break off. "What was...?"

The arachne snickered. "But it's all been worth it. Right Jack?"

He narrowed his eyes and pouted for a good three count. "Cheater."

Smug was too soft a term for her expression. Vain, pompous, or conceited perhaps? Definitely bordering on self-righteous.

"Ugh." Sula huffed and started unwrapping her tail. "Arachne have the biggest ego's on this planet, I swear." She shook her head and planted her hands at her hips. "Well Jack." He looked up at her. "As your trainer I'd have to give you a poor performance review today."

He chuckled despite himself.

She lifted a claw. "But don't worry. You keep training with me and you'll be tougher than you've ever been in your life."

Jack smiled and nodded. "I will Sula. Thank you."

The echidna folded her arms and straightened. "You're quite welcome, Jack."

Tetra's jaw dropped. She craned her head deliberately toward the line-stealing serpent.

Arachne may have big ego's, but the resident lamia was certainly giving her housemate a run for her money, with her own self-absorbed smile.

Jack covered his mouth and stifled a chuckle.

After a moment, Tetra narrowed her eyes and lifted a claw. "You will pay for that, snake."

Sula stuck her chin out. "Promises, promises spider" She pivoted, flipped her hair and slithered toward the gym's exit.

Tetra pouted at her the whole way. Jack tilted his head. "I thought you were flattered when I said that to you?"

She frowned and waved a hand in the air "It's the principle of the matter." She faced back to him. "If everyone uses it, then it loses it's potency."

He snorted and conceded the point with a nod. He gathered his legs under him. "Come on. I'm hungry now." She released her pedipalps and helped him stand up. "Let's get some lunch."

She sighed contently. She knew she didn't have to ask if he was better this time. "Yeah. Let's do that."

He led the way out of gym toward the kitchen.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**

 **Yes I'm alive and still plugging away.**

 **Sorry for the long delay. Life's a bitch, and some things got really bitchy for a couple months.**


End file.
